Porn Star Dancin'
by awfulmajestic
Summary: Stripper!Cody Rhodes is a stripper! Cop!Randy Orton is a cop! Randy tries to take down Mike Mizanin, a drug dealer/extortionist! Does he get his man and close the case with a DASHING stripper on his arm? Or does he fail and meet his end? Read to find out!
1. Intro

**Main Characters: **Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Chris Jericho, Hunter Hurst Helmsly  
**Other Characters: **Justin Gabriel, John Cena, Evan Bourne, and all members of Nexxus  
**Pairing:** Candy (Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton)  
**Rating:** MA  
**Summary: **_Stripper!Cody_ is a stripper! _Cop!Randy_ is a cop investigating a strip club owner by the name of Mike Mizanin, who is a notorious drug dealer slash extortionist with known ties to the "mob". While on one of his surprise visits to a club called the T-strip, looking for Mizanin, Randy falls in lust love with a _dashing_, dark haired stripper he can't get enough of! Until, their relationship takes a dangerous turn when Randy suffers a betrayal that may cost him everything. Does Randy get his man and close the case? Or does he get lost in the bright flashy world of strip clubs, drugs, money and beautiful strippers named Cody?

**Prologue**

Detective Randy Orton stuffed his cold hands into his black leather coats side pockets, shaking clean shaven his head in shame as he stared down at a body on the strip club's dance floor that he and his partner had been dispatched to investigate and wasn't surprised to see the victims throat had been cut from ear to ear. This was typically how he found Mizanin's victims.

The victim was a man this time- Caucasian but with evenly tanned skin. Young, probably in his early twenties and a student at the college. Or so he assumed by the once light gray now blood soaked university sweatshirt that covered the victims torso.

"Mr. Steven Kelner, age 21, lives off of Sunset Blvd and goes to LVU." His partner read aloud the victims college ID and confirmed his assumption. Hunter, his partner, as always looked frustrated but focused. And tonight his shoulder length blond hair was pulled into an unusual sloppy ponytail and tucked beneath a black leather jacket that was left unzipped down the front, hanging open freely and revealing his civilian clothing of a white undershirt and black slacks. Obviously he'd been pulled away from something important but he didn't complain about it, he never did.

And they weren't alone. The coroner and a crime scene photographer slash blood splatter analyst were there for the call too, both blond's as well and also kept their long hair pulled back, only theirs were much neater and they had the advantage of being in their uniforms.

Adam, the coroner was in a dark blue cover suit that covered him from neck to toe and the photographer, Jason, was wearing something similar only his was black and had CSU printed in white across the front and back.

They weren't brothers but, the three looked an awful lot alike except Hunter had about a hundred pounds of pure muscle on both of them. And they made a good team, like, one of the best Randy thought. But Hunter never really got along with them, fuck he was down right rude to Adam and Jason most of the time. In fact Randy had noticed his partner treated them like shit just about every chance he got. As for why he didn't exactly know but he suspected it was because, Adam and Jason, were lovers.

And Hunter hated fags.

It was just after sun down that they'd all received the call, another body found, another strip club they'd have to shut down for a night to gather evidence. Another night off ruined for Randy and now the unfortunate victim on the floor. Not that he'd been busy or had to leave something or someone important to answer the call. Poor guy, he'd been single for months and didn't have so much as a sliver of a social life outside of work. But, even if he did he still would have answered the call. Of course he would, this was his job and he loved it.

But hell he was fucking tired. Tired of the long hours, tired of seeing the same faces come through the precinct, the same fucking faces he'd locked up on a few months before! And he couldn't remember that last time he got to spend a whole day away from the precinct, the crimes scenes, the blood... The evil presence that plagued the city to the point of sin...

Sin city, they call it. And it sure as fuck was.

The newest murder victim was just one on a list of many he'd seen over the course of the month and he had a gut feeling that it was only going to get worse as the economy continued to struggle to recover. More and more people flocked to Vegas in hopes of capturing "the big win" that could solve all their money woes and set the scene for their fantasies and dreams of "happily ever after". Which, Randy would admit, was good for tourism and such, the business revenues were really up this year...

Only thing was, most people lost big or wound up dead when they borrowed from the wrong people and couldn't repay their debt. And that's where he and his colleagues came in. To pick up the pieces and...the bodies...

Like tonight.

As usual police radios were buzzing and cackling in his ears from the uniformed officers who'd arrived on scene first, giving him a headache and irritating the fuck out of him. They were only still there waiting aside to give their reports over for questioning before they left and didn't have the common sense to turn their fucking radios down! He rolled his eyes. Idiots. They were inside an empty club-the sound fucking echoed like mad! Fucking idiots.

He gave them each a glare, "Turn that shit down." And they did. He didn't want to waste the time nagging on them but Mr. Kelner deserved his full undivided attention and the last thing he wanted after the long day he'd already had was a set of police radios buzzing in his fucking ears.

A sigh escaped him. That wasn't just it though. He really hated this part of the job and was putting it off for as long as he could. The part where he had to look at a body and try to figure out who, what, when...Some nights it kept him up, too sickened from what he'd seen to sleep. And other nights when it didn't the images of the victims often invaded his dreams and turned them into horribly vivid nightmares he couldn't find sleep again after. He'd tried everything to make them stop but nothing worked. Not even seeing a shrink as he'd done and still continued to do. When he had the time that was. Which was never.

He wanted to cringe as he took a step towards the victim. Already he knew the image of the unfortunate Mr. Kelner would be burned into his brain forever, just like all of the others victim's he'd seen and it took him a minute to work up the courage to add him to his nightmares. Sometimes, he just really didn't want to fucking do this.

With another sigh he drew a white latex glove from each pocket he'd shoved his cold hands into, his eyes scanning the victim again as he pulled them on and moved in to take a closer, joining his partner and the coroner beside the body just outside the puddle of blood that looked black against the even darker black tile dance floor. It was a gruesome sight that made his gut tighten uncomfortably with anxiety. He knew wouldn't it be the last, not with how hectic the city of Las Vegas was, the city of greed, the city of sin, the city that literally never fucking slept.

And working as a detective for the Las Vegas police department, was as everyone thought it was, fucking crazy. It was all drugs, prostitution, murder, crime rings and close knit "families" otherwise known as "the mob" who fought daily with the police to take control of the city. And Randy had seen it all in his short year there and although it was indeed a huge change from the small town he'd grown up in, that never slowed him down.

Randy loved the action, the excitement and the rush of adrenaline that came with taking down a perp too much to let something like moving out of his comfort zone of home stop him from trying to pursue his dreams. Being a cop was what he was born to do. It was in his blood and he was damn good at it. Despite the nightmares.

Eight years out of the academy Randy was well on his way to accomplishing his life long dream of following in his fathers foot steps and becoming a lead detective and then one day, captain. Although sadly his father had never made it that far because he'd been shot and killed before he could. An undercover drug operation gone wrong and Randy as well as his mother and two brothers had been left without his father and his best friend since he was sixteen.

It was a devastating loss, one that probably should have made him change his mind about becoming a cop. But it hadn't, it only fueled his desire more. His father had been his hero, his mentor, and the only person he'd ever felt safe to confide in. And there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't miss him. But, oddly enough and to the rest of his family's dismay it was on the day he'd learned that he'd died that Randy had made a vow to make sure his killer and all other monsters of the like would be brought to justice. And he'd made the vow to follow in his father's footsteps and make him proud. And he'd never looked back.

Now he was 26, only a year into his employment for the Las Vegas police department and working one of the biggest cases his new colleagues had tried over a year to close. But a little more of a back story would be that Randy had the advantage of coming from a small town in desperate need of officers where he was able to advance rather quickly to detective and after a few years transferred to Las Vegas the first chance he got.

He started out in narcotics, hated it, and later switched over to homicide where he could finally get his hands on the case everyone was talking about, the case that could sky rocket a persons career if they closed it. The Mizanin case, and he knew the file by heart; Mike Mizanin, age 32, a local drug dealer slash extortionist who owned several gay strip clubs along the strip and was believed to have ties to the "mob" or the "family" as they were called.

Mizanin, and his personal hit-man Chris Jericho, were suspected of either murdering or arranging the murder of over forty men and women. All of them executed when they refused to or couldn't pay their "protection" fees or debts. The police just couldn't prove it. With no witnesses ever willing to come forward and a serious lack of evidence they were constantly faced with Mazinan always wiggled his way out of trouble and with the most arrogant cocky smile that Randy has grown to hate, insisted that he was innocent.

And of course, something else they couldn't prove that infuriated Randy to no end was that Mizanin's strip clubs didn't have the best of reputations either. Not only were they where the police suspected Mizanin did his drug business but prostitution was said to go on behind closed doors as well. Rumor was that anyone with the right amount of cash could buy more than just a lap dance or a private show. They could buy the affections of a complete fucking stranger.

That alone made Randy sick. At first getting the case was about his career and the victory that closing it would bring, and the promotion he'd been after for months but had been denied due to his lack of field time. But now a determined Randy found that he didn't care about promotions or case closure rates, he just wanted to stop Mizanin, he wanted to bring Mizanin in because he was evil! He was a monster, or as Randy believed, he was honest to god the devil in disguise sent to destroy the city of Las Vegas.

Randy swore, not on his watch, not while he wore a badge and his two treasured high power browning's holstered on his chest. He'd bring Mizanin down, he vowed that too, even if it meant he'd find his own death in the process.

Mizanin wouldn't be a free man forever, he'd personally see to it. They would catch him eventually and when they did the day would be fucking glorious.

He always hoped that he got a few good hits in on him before he was hauled off to prison, or at least one good shot that Mizanin would feel for weeks. Randy had seen so many of his victims, fuck he was haunted by all of them! The bastard deserved to fucking die and then some for all the innocent people he and his hired goon Jericho had executed! Sick bastards! They had no heart! Not a one between the two of them!

He'd seen what they were capable of too many times. Fuck, they'd ruined him. Randy often worried he was starting to go mad as found that sometimes he could only hope he didn't kill that son of a bitch Jericho the first chance he got. He didn't want to bring him to go to prison. Oh no, that would be to good for that sick fuck. Randy straight up wanted to kill him. Chris Jericho was a full on 'talks to the voices in his head" psychopath who needed to be put down like that rabid dog that he was. Randy was more than willing to be the one do it.

Indeed Las Vegas was definitely going to open doors for career. But deep down, sometimes, he he also often worried that in the end, this crazy town just might prove be too much for him...

Just as it had for Steven Kelner, the victim that lay face up in the middle of the dance floor in a puddle of blood that spread out at least two feet away from the wide gash on his neck, surrounded by police tape, the coroner, the crime scene photographer and his partner who was looking over the body with wise eyes that were a result only from experience.

Hunter had been with the Las Vegas police department for ten years, starting out there and working his way up to lead detective in homicide where he'd stalled out trying to bring in Mizanin and was even more determined to bring the bastard down more than anyone. He had numerous stories of how many times he'd only been a hair away from arresting Mizanin only to have the slimy bastard slip out of his fingers at the last fucking second. It was personal for Hunter now, so personal that he worked on no other case but the Mizanin case and swore that he wouldn't until it was closed.

His determination was inspiring, or so Randy had thought at first. But now a days he was concerned that his partner was obsessed and perhaps let it get the best of him far more often than it should. Which of course Hunter denied and nearly decked him one morning when he'd brought it up. He hadn't made that mistake twice. If his partner wanted to spend every waking moment trying to solve this case then that was his choice. Randy on the other hand wanted a life outside of work, he wanted a family to come home to or at least a lover happy to see him! And he would never have any of those things if he didn't draw the line somewhere.

Unfortunately though, most of the time, he didn't really have the choice of when or where he drew the line. The job always made sure of it.

"Liver temperature is 93.6, I'd say he's only been dead for about two hours or three hours." Adam, the coroner told them, jotting down notes on a report stuck against a silver clipboard against his knee. He was kneeling beside the body with a police issue blue bag of equipment to assist in his work next to the victims feet and didn't look up not once as he spoke, "Obvious cause of death is exsanguination from a fatal cut to the carotid artery."

Randy nodded silently in acknowledgment, stepping around the puddle of blood around the victim before bending down to get a closer look at a gold watch he'd spotted on the mans wrist. It was obviously new, still shining, scratch-less, perhaps custom made and seemed entirely out of place. He crouched down further carefully, squinting as he studied the shiny gold band and thought curiously how could a college student afford something so expensive? Even if it was a gift who in their right mind gave their 21 year old son what looked to be a thirty thousand dollar or more watch?

Besides that which he would look into later, the killer leaving behind the expensive watch told him this wasn't just some freak robbery gone wrong in a strip club before the doors opened. It told him that this was an execution and in his gut he knew Mizanin had something to do with it. And it wasn't because they found the body in HIS strip club, it wasn't because he hated that man with every inch of his being. Although he did that just wasn't how he knew he had a part in this.

No for Randy it was a certain smell in the air. A recognizable stench of greed and evil that he knew could only come from one man, Michael Mizanin. Over time Randy had noticed that wherever Mizanin went, he left behind that putrid stench, something no one else had caught on to, and tonight like many others, he could smell his presence there. Mizanin had been there, and quite recently too, and he knew that for a fact.

"Jesus Reso you're fucking blinding me with that shit," Hunter suddenly snapped towards the crime scene unit's lead photographer Jason Reso with a huff and a grumpy scowl, "Give it a rest would you?"

"Sorry," Jason replied although he didn't sound it and he didn't stop taking pictures even for a second, making the camera's bright flash obnoxiously illuminate the body over and over, further irritating his partner and didn't seem at all bothered by Hunters abrasiveness like most others typically were, "The boss wants me to get pictures of the whole dance floor, you'll have to take that up with him."

"Just hurry up." Hunter grumbled and after a moment his scowl still remained but he appeared to let it go and turned his attention back to the victim, a small note pad open and cradled in the palm of his hand, "This was definitely an execution." He noted aloud as he jotted something down, "Probably Mizanin and his hired goon trying to prove a point."

Randy agreed with a nod as he gently lowered the victims hand back down to the ground, having picked it up to inspect the expensive watch a little closer in hopes of finding and inscription but hadn't ."It's Mizanin's hit-man's M-O alright, kid's got broken fingers," He gestured to the victims other hand that was literally a mess of broken bones and bloody human tissue. "Probably smashed by a hammer," He pointed to the wound across the victims neck, his gloved finger coming down and hovering just above it as he followed the gruesome gash from one ear to the other. He knew Jericho's work when he saw it, that sick fuck always crushed their fingers and cut his victims like this. "The bastard nearly sliced his ear off this time." He noted to his partner who knew Jericho just as well as he did. "He's getting sloppy."

Hunter lent down gave the gash a closer look himself before agreeing and adding another note to his note pad, "Hopefully that means we're getting closer to nailing him."

Randy nodded silently again as he stood up and carefully pulled the gloves from his hands. He really hoped so too.


	2. Chapter 1

Characters: Randy Orton, Hunter Hurst Helmsly and Cody Rhodes

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: Lyrics and song belong to The Pussy Cat Dolls

Randy took a hard look around a crowded strip club called 'T-strip" for the third time that night since he'd arrived and taken a seat at the bar, squinting, his eyes already burning from the stale smoke that hung heavily in the air despite the dark shades over them that he'd yet to remove. It wasn't his favorite place to be but so far the atmosphere was fun and friendly, perhaps a little too friendly at times but nothing seemed out of control or unusual. Except for himself. He was unusual as he was so jealousl as he flicked his eyes over so many kissing couples, wishing he could for one second be one of them. Shit he wished he was there for fun! He'd give anything to switch his water with an ice cold beer and head into the crowd for a possible late night hook up. Lord knows he needed a good romp in the sack!

But unfortunately it was all the about the job tonight. He and his partner were there for one reason and one reason only. Michael Mizanin. They wanted him for questioning and that son of a bitch was doing a damn good job of avoiding them. Just like he always fucking did.

Randy and Hunter had been all over the strip that night looking for him, going from strip club to strip club until his feet felt like they were ready to fucking bleed. All for nothing. They still hadn't found him because no matter how fast or how far they went they always managed to 'just miss him.'

He scoffed to himself. Yeah fucking right. The bastard didn't want to be found so he wasn't. And Randy wasn't fool enough to believe any different. Hunter on the other hand was incredibly stubborn and dragged him all about on a wild fucking goose chase until he'd finally put his aching foot down and said no more.

The T-strip would be the last stop for the night.

He turned on his stool towards the bar, still trying his best not to attract any attention to himself as he nursed a glass of water and a smoke and kept a close eye on the people around him. There was a short brown haired muscle bound waiter he'd especially noticed. One in a pair of skin tight black shorts that left nothing to the imagination and rode up passed the nicely rounded cheeks of his ass. He thought was pretty cute, totally fuckable with his tan chiseled chest shiny and slick with what he assumed to be baby oil. And he assumed that because he'd witness some of the other employees wipe each other down behind the bar before going out on to the floor to work.

And they ALL looked like him or very similar, short, built, tan and slick, he knew since he'd been secretly checking each of them out behind his dark shades. There was nothing suspicious about the small waiter beside him, or any of the others, he just liked staring at their curvy little backsides as they strutted back and forth from the bar to the crowd and was thankful for the dark lenses of his shades hiding his hungry eyes. Of course Randy knew he was out of place there, sticking out like a sore thumb in his tight dark denim jeans and black leather jacket that concealed two silver high power browning's holstered against his ribcage. But so far keeping to the shadows of the bar kept him from the stares and the giggles of some the patrons who were dressed in flamboyant colors like neon pink and purple, wearing "clothing" with feathers that barely hid anything.

He shuddered for what felt like the hundredth time since arriving and took a long drag of his smoke. Yeah, he was definitely out of place in a gay strip club. And if it hadn't been his second time there he'd probably still be clinging to his partners side and avoiding all eye contact as drag queens made cat calls and tossed their numbers on crumpled up napkins at him. Like they had the night before when they come looking for Mizanin and a big group of drag queens tried extremely hard to get his attention. Which of course Mizanin hadn't been there so he'd been forced to endure that embarrassing trip to the club, for nothing.

Well, he did get one thing out of it. Hunter did tease him about just how many napkins came his way. So much so that the rest of the guys at work had chimed in and only reassured him that the Las Vegas police department, was the LAST place a gay man should ever be employed.

That being why he hadn't told a soul there that he was gay, not even his family back home knew. Well, besides his father. And now without him no one knew. And it fucking sucked. Randy was so lonely and at times it was fucking unbearable. But as much as he hated to live so secretly and despite how miserable he was outside of work he just couldn't risk it. Las Vegas had an "open" atmosphere but it didn't exist in the police department. In fact he was sure that was the ONLY place homosexuality wasn't tolerated in Las Vegas. Well of course by law it was, but that didn't stop his colleagues from making comments expressing their disgust for the "cocksuckers" they hauled through the doors day in and day out.

And to make matters worse his partner was the worst one about it, fuck that guy was the definition of homophobe and he was stuck with him.

It seemed to Randy at first and still sometimes that Hunter was the LAST person who should be working the Mizanin case with his outspoken hatred of homosexuals, but, he'd be honest and admit that his bigot partner was actually one of the best detectives in the whole precinct and despite his personal beliefs and opinions, he was still a good cop and the right guy for the case. He just wasn't sure how well Hunter would fare in a gay strip club...

Hunter was currently off on his own, making his way around the club and coming in and out of view as he went about asking the employees and customers the same questions he'd asked the night before. Had they seen anything unusual there? Did they know anything about the murder? Where was Michael Mizanin? And he'd keep asking until someone finally gave in to end his constant harassment. And Randy didn't even try to stop him.

This was just Hunters way of doing things. He'd sit a perp down and ask and prod until they finally cracked, no matter how long it took. And that was the plan here too, he was just going to keep coming back until someone finally spilled and gave them a lead. Honestly though Randy didn't think this was the best of ideas, he thought it made them look desperate and let everyone know just how lost and confused Mizanin continued to leave them. That and he just didn't believe anyone was going to be stupid enough say anything out in the open.

He scoffed to himself again, truly confused with his partners choices tonight. Did Hunter really expect them to? No fucking way would anyone openly rat on Mizanin! What the fuck was Hunter doing making them come there again? It just was a complete waste of time!

He huffed. This was so fucking pointless. If he was in charge they wouldn't even be there right now.

But he wasn't, Hunter was. And knew to keep his mouth shut and to just go with the flow, hoping that maybe after a few more months he could get away with disagreeing with his partner. Until then he'd just hold his tongue like a good boy. Or at least, he'd try to anyway. Hunter could only push him so far. He'd only stay quiet for so long before he snapped and called him a dumb-ass.

With a heavy sigh he smashed the last of his smoke into a small black ashtray on the bar as he stood up from the stool, tired of sitting down and looking to stretch his legs. Hunter had told him to stay by the bar but fuck that, he wasn't a rookie, he knew how to do his fucking job and he was done with sitting on the side lines. If they really wanted to bring Mizanin down then his time wouldn't be best spent sitting on a fucking bar stool.

He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets as he moved away from the bar and gave the club a harder look as his surroundings started to feel all too familiar. It was a LOT like the one he'd been called to a couple days earlier, small but with enough room to fit a little over a hundred people that were illuminated in their neon clothing as well as by many flashing lights.

He kept his head down, hoping people would get the hint and just let him walk by while keeping his hidden eyes looking around. And thankfully no one bothered him, everyone seemed to be waiting for something but he couldn't tell what.

Without any distraction he quickly noticed as he made his way through the crowd that instead of there being a big dance floor like the unfortunate Mr. Kelner had been slain upon, it had a stage in the shape of a T with two poles and a door at the end of the long ramp. The stage he could also see was lined with small round multicolored lights that even though the ramp and poles were currently empty were blinking and flashing obnoxiously to the beat of the techno blaring from the overhead speakers.

He chuckled as he tore his eyes away and moved on. This really wasn't his type of setting but damn if he didn't see himself having a little fun there on his off time if he ever had the chance. Well, maybe not HERE but another strip club. One that wasn't owned by Mizanin.

He wandered around for a while, just looking, just watching and listening to the crowd and some how ended up by the stage, standing before a row of small round tables and staring at the round colored lights as he peeled off his sunglasses and tucking them down the front of his shirt. So far he'd seen nothing suspicious, only friends coming together there for a good time, or a girls night out, except, they were men dressed as girls...Some of them entirely too convincing and although the lights were a stupid thing to stare at, he was glad he found something...safe to look at for a moment.

Not that he had a problem with any of it, he just didn't want Hunter to pass by and catch him staring.

That would be the fucking end. If his partner figured out that he was gay he'd be out of the department faster than he could fucking spit, he just knew it!

"Attention to the stage!"

He jumped, the sudden voice coming through the speaker and the stage suddenly lighting up was enough to deafen him and blind him as he started to back away. He turned around as the announcer and the next song's intro spilled elegantly through the speakers and knew that was his cue to get the fuck away from the stage. Hunter would NEVER let it go if he got pulled into the act. NEVER.

"And now, ladies and gents the show you've all been waiting for..." He looked over his shoulder as the announcer's voice continued to introduce someone, the crowd starting to go mad with cat calls and obnoxious whistles as apparently the show appeared on stage. A little peek wouldn't hurt right?

"Everyone give it up for the epitome of perfection..."

His stomach grew tight at that. Fuck maybe it would hurt.

"The God of the strip pole, the Dashing one!"

The door at the end of the ramp flew open, the lights dimmed and a spot light found someone emerging onto the stage. And Randy stopped dead in his tracks, sucking in a sharp breath. His heart skipped a few beats and his jaw dropped. The announcer wasn't fucking kidding! There was two hundred pounds of perfect MAN-GOD on the stage! Fuck he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. He was godly in all black and tall with long muscular legs that seemed to stretched up forever until they formed into gorgeous deep hip lines he could clearly see outlined beneath a shiny skin tight black button down shirt. His abdomen especially drawing his attention and making him want to swoon. It was sexy and firm with cut muscles that melted into the broader muscles of his chest. His dark brown hair was trimmed neatly and shaping his strong handsome face that seemed to cradled the most beautiful eye's he'd ever seen.

Randy shuddered hard. Fuck. He was perfect. His flawlessly tan skin, his build, his ocean gray blue eyes that despite the colored lighting flashing obnoxiously around him still shinned through like a candles flame in the dark...All so fucking perfect!

He turned to fully face the stage again, forgetting all else as the dashing one started to move around the ramp, the graceful god going to the edges and undulated erotically to the beat of the music as he worked open the buttons of a tight fitting black silk shirt...

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

He licked his lips as the Dashing one dropped to his knee's in a pornographic pose, rolling his body gracefully in place as he lent back on his thighs. Fuck...

After a quick moment and as soon as Randy took a breath Dashing gave the cheering crowd an over confident smirk and a wink as he came back up and spread his legs, stroking a hand down his shiny chiseled stomach.

Randy's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't stop watching, he couldn't tear his eyes from him not even for a second to blink.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Dashing sprang back up and tore the tight fitting shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere and left the garment on his back as he slowed his pace to match the music and still Randy was trapped there. Still he couldn't move! Dashing was just so fucking hot!

Typical

Hardly the type I fall for

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy papa (papa)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)

Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

Somewhere in the back of his mind Randy knew he should turn and run away, Hunter was probably in eye sight and wondering what the fuck he was doing just gawking and standing there like an open mouthed idiot. But he could only stare, his mouth going dry as he watched Dashing tear off his black pants and left himself in nothing but the open shirt, shiny black boots that laced up his calves and extremely short black shorts that outlined his massive sex perfectly. Randy bit his lip for a second to stifle a groan even though no one would hear it if he hadn't. Fuck this was torture! ALL of Dashing's movements were so smooth, so sensual, so errotic. The graceful creature never missed a beat! It was like the song was following HIM and his delectable looking hips.

You've been saying all the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

Dashing came down off the stage onto a table and used a chair to step down to the floor, his hands reaching out and touching a few people who'd gathered close by to drop money upon the stage, the tease giving each of them a playful wink as still danced and swayed. Still making the music move with his graceful body.

Quickly Dashing broke away from the small crowd and Randy started to step back, swallowing hard. Shit what if he tried to pull him into the show? His heart was about ready to explode as even though he feared this he found he still couldn't take his eyes away from the dancing god slowly making his way towards him. He did take another step back though and jumped as his legs bumped into a chair. Fuck.

He looked back for only a second and before he could side step it Dashing was before him, stripping out of his shirt the rest of the way and thrusting his broad chest towards him as the black silk slipped passed his shoulders and down his arms. Fuck fuck fuck!

He gasped in horror and tried to move back again to avoid touching him and fell into onto the chair, his eyes going wide as Dashing looped his shirt around the back of his neck and hauled him back up to his feet and closed the gap between them all in one smooth, fluid movement. "Hey there handsome." Dashing purred in such a seductive tone that made him blush and his cock stiffen slightly, and he nearly shuddered as Dashing's hand came up and stroked the space between his guns over his jacket with a sultry gaze, "You got any money for me?"

"Uhh Uhhhh, " He stammered out of shock, speechless as his mind tried to wrap it's self around what was happening. He had to be dreaming. There was no fucking way this was real! "Uhh no-"

"You wanna touch me?" The graceful creature asked and again the purr in his voice made his sex harden. Dashing had a slight lisp that might have driven others crazy but not Randy, oh no, he fucking loved it. "You want to feel my ass big boy?"

He almost nodded. Yes oh god yes he wanted that so fucking bad! But he just stood there, mouth opening and closing over and over as he tried to say no again but just couldn't, the sound just wouldn't come! He should be pushing him away! He SHOULD be telling him to stop before they reached the point of no return! But fuck those gorgeous eyes had him under their spell and they had him fucking bad.

You say you're a big boy

But I can't agree

'Cause the love you said you had

Ain't been put on me

I wonder (wonder)

If I'm just too much for you

Wonder (wonder)

If my kiss don't make you just

Wonder (wonder)

What I got next for you

What you want to do?

Dashing spun around and before he could stop him pushed his ass into his groin and ground against it as he bent over, all to the beat of the music and nearly killing Randy with surprise. And a few other things too. He looked down at the spectacular ass grinding him, mesmerized, shaking, shuddering. Trying not to let Dashing reduce him to a melted mess. Fuck he wanted to grab his hips so fucking bad. He just knew they would feel like heaven beneath his fingers!

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

Randy gasped hard, trying to push him away after a moment but couldn't find a safe place to grab and ended up fumbling his hands nervously around the gorgeous strippers back and hips. He had to stop this! What if Hunter was watching!

To his horror Dashing's tight black shorts were abruptly torn away off in a flash, the Velcro garment being thrown towards the stage and leaving him in only a tiny shiny red thong, "How about now?" Dashing asked, peeking over his shoulder as he came back and up and looped his arm around Randy's neck, grinding his bare ass against him now and instantly brought his cock to a state of painful arousal.

Randy shook. It had been so long since he'd had anyone touch him like this! He was already dizzy as hot waves of ecstasy washed upwards from his groin where the beautiful stripper continued to grind him and had to fight like hell not tear Dashing's head back and claim his pouty lips in a passionate kiss. The friction was just so fucking euphoric! Fuck how was Dashing doing that?

"How much you got for me now?" Dashing asked again and he gulped. Oh he had a lot for him, and it WAS in his pants with his wallet. It just wasn't money. And Dashing KNEW it, the bitch was just fucking teasing him now.

He almost moaned and bucked against him, catching himself at the last second and moved in towards his ear, Dashing just didn't understand how much this was killing him. If he could participate, he so would. He'd tell that little cock tease just what he'd do to his perfect little ass he was so kind enough to grind him with. And fuck if Hunter wasn't there he'd be all over the beautiful stripper in a heart beat!

He gasped suddenly as he thought of his partner, realizing he'd forgotten him again for a moment as his eyes darting around the crowd in a panic. Fuck was Hunter watching? Shit shit shit! "Please," He finally managed to get a hold on himself and implored just barely over the music, "Stop." Although he really didn't want him to, he really wanted Dashing to grind on his cock in his jeans as hard as he fucking could!

But if Dashing didn't oblige and he didn't put and end to this NOW he wouldn't stand a chance against fighting off his hard-on. He couldn't hide much more in his already tight jeans and he'd be totally FUCKED if Hunter saw that.

Dashing had to stop and he had to stop NOW.

"Read you loud and clear handsome," Dashing surprised him and winked, "Maybe next time?" He winked once more and released him, quickly moving on to the next lap without so much as another glance.

Randy knew he must have looked ill as he just stood there in a state of shock, he could feel the humiliation burning hot over his skin in a red flush and noticeably couldn't catch his breath. He was shaking. If he could run out of there he would but that would only tip Hunter off that something was UP and he'd out himself at the completely WRONG time. He swallowed hard as he took a slow breath. No he had to take his time and pretend he wasn't turned on, he'd have to act just as shocked and embarrassed as he knew he must have looked.

He slowly made his way away from the tables and stage, heading back to the bar, avoiding even looking at the still dancing still grinding Dashing and eventually spotted Hunter and instantly turned beet red again as his partner started to laugh.

Great, he'd seen them. Wasn't that just fucking PEACHY.

"You got felt up by a guy!" Hunter laughed hysterically. "In a shiny red thong!"

"Shut up." He glowered at his partner hard and didn't stop as he was passing him on his way to the exit. He was done for the night and didn't give a shit if Hunter liked it or not.

"Well if you weren't ready to leave before I think you're ready now!" Hunter laughed some more, catching up with him and clapped his shoulder hard. Randy nodded frantically, his eyes widening again for a second as he let out a hard huff, "Uh, yeah, I was ready BEFORE that. Now I'm REALLY ready to get the fuck out of here."

"Come on then," Hunter continued to speak through laughter, his eyes growing shiny with un-shed tears of pure amusement, the asshole obviously found this just too fucking funny and had no problems in showing it. "Let's get you out of here before the next one tries to corn-hole you from behind!"

"Shut up," He glowered at him again, "That shit's not funny."


	3. Chapter 2

Characters: Randy Orton, Hunter Hurst Helmsly and Cody Rhodes

Warning/Rating: NC-17

"Oh man!" Hunter laughed and shook him by the shoulder as they walked, headed towards the door and Randy let out of sigh of relief as they reached it, the fresh cold air definitely helping the issue going on between his legs. "It's not funny." He grumbled again, why couldn't Hunter just let it the fuck go? Why did he have to make his life miserable by getting everyone else to chime in? Which he would too, just as soon as he came in the next morning he was certain he'd hear and see just how much of a blabber mouth his partner really was!

To his frustration but not his surprise Hunter just laughed harder, stopping to lean against the driver door of their police issue dark blue crown Victorian parked out front of the club as he held his stomach and continued to piss him off, "Dude seriously that was fucking hilarious! You should have seen the look on your face! That freak was all over you!"

"Shut up!" He snapped again with a glare as rounded the hood of the car to get to his side, "Just get in the fucking car would you? "

"Sure thing, fag-magnet." Hunter teased and just about pushed him over the edge.

Fucking. Prick. Fag magnet? He wished he could fucking deck him for that! "Remind me again why I put up with your shit?" He asked with a bitter huff and lowered himself into the car, waiting for Hunter to plop into the driver seat before continuing, "Tell me again why I don't ask for another partner?"

Hunter's laughter finally slowed to a light chuckle as he turned the key in the ignition and brought the car to life, "Because I'm the best, and you want my job."

His jaw tightened. Fuck he was right, he was the best and he did want his job. He just didn't know how much more of his shit he could take!

"Whatever, just take me home." He slammed the door and crossed his arms, glaring out the window impatiently, beyond frustrated. Between Hunter and Dashing he had a bad headache and a aching hard on. So yeah, home sounded pretty fucking good right about now and if Hunter didn't get moving soon he'd fucking WALK.

"Aw come on Randy don't pout! I'm just messing with you!"

His hands curled into fists against his sides and he took a deep calming breath. Don't pout? He wanted to hurt him. His partner really just needed to shut the fuck up!

He took another breath and had the thought to change the subject, if he didn't Hunter would go home with a black eye, "Did you find out anything about Mizanin?"

"Actually yeah I did! While you were getting felt up by some trashy stripper a little birdie told me where we could find him."

His jaw tightened again and he literally had to bite his tongue. Dashing wasn't trashy. He may not have known the guy but already he could tell that he wasn't like the others, he wasn't just some trashy slut taking off his clothes for money. No what he saw was a man entirely out of place there, just as he himself had been.

He glanced at Hunter and tried to relax and refocus on the case before the images of the dancing God returned and took over his brain and rendered him completely speechless. AGAIN.

"Where?"

"Mizanin's supposed to be here this weekend for some huge show they've got going on, something like, fags united, or some weird shit like that."

He shook his head, ignoring Hunter's other ignorant comment, he had to or he'd definitely go home with a black eye. Fucking prick. "We can't wait that long to question him. We'll have to try another one of his hang outs."

"Tomorrow." Hunter said, his voice straining as he obviously tried to fight a yawn, "I need some fucking sleep."

Randy nodded. He was on the same page as his partner on that as he was exhausted and in need of a good nights rest. Although he seriously doubted he'd find any peace with the aching hard on concealed within his jeans and knew it might take more than a quick rubbing to do the trick.

Fuck, he wanted to get LAID. More specifically he wanted to pounce on Dashing and pound into his beautiful god like body with his cock over and over. It would never happen but, it's what he really wanted at the moment, so much so that he was almost breathless again.

"Be ready early," Hunter told him and brought his attention back to their conversation. Funny, he hadn't even realized he'd checked out. "Case meeting at 8 am and the captain will skin us alive if we're late again."

He frowned at him. Shit that wasn't his fault! Hunter was the one who insisted on driving like a grandma! If he let Randy drive they'd be at work on time and WITH time to spare! Pedal to the metal baby! "I'll be outside by seven." He assured, his groin starting to painfully throb and he shifted slightly to relieve the pressure and almost groaned when that did nothing to help. Fuck he needed to get HOME and out of these goddamn jeans!

"So," Hunter seemed to ask and his tone worried him. It sounded too curious and NOSY for comfort. "What's your girlfriend going to say when she finds out that you got felt up by another guy tonight?"

"Don't have one." He shrugged and broke a smile, "But if I did I'd probably tell her it was you."

"Aw man!" Hunter groaned through a laugh, "You'd lie about me like that?"

He nodded, his smile growing. This should be fun. "Fuck yeah. I'd tell her you that you tried to 'corn-hole' me in the back of the car. Then I'd tell her you asked me to 'lick it' but not before you specified that I ram my toe in your-"

"Alright alright!" Hunter cackled hysterically, "Jesus you're one sick dude Orton! Jesus! Sick fuck!"

Randy only shrugged again, "You asked."

"Damn dude no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." And now he was mad again. Fuck Hunter. "Talking like that would scare any good woman away!"

He lost his smile and frowned, jerking his head to look out the window again. FUCK HUNTER. Fuck him. Fuck him. FUCK HIM! God he just wanted to fucking scream! "I don't want one." And he fucking didn't. Women just drove him crazy and not in the good way. He wanted a man! Fuck, he loved men. He loved kissing men, touching men and he especially loved fucking men. And to even hear about himself being with a woman pissed him the fuck off. It was just so fucking WRONG.

"Why not?" Hunter asked. Of course he fucking did, nosy bastard.

"No time." It wasn't a lie, even if he was straight he wouldn't have the proper time for a relationship. Hell with his fucked up schedule he couldn't even keep a house plant a live, much less a relationship!

"Are you even like, dating anyone?"

He scoffed softly, "You mean, am I fucking anyone?"

Hunter shrugged as he nodded, "Well yeah I guess. Dating, fucking, same thing. So are you?"

"I have someone I can see when I need to." Now THAT was a lie. He had no one waiting for him and he hadn't in months. But he'd say anything to get Hunter off his back about this. It was really none of his god damn business anyway!

"Ah one of those 'booty calls'. Good for you."

"Yeah," He agreed and seized the moment to direct the conversation onto him, "What about you? You still dating Stephanie?" Stephanie, Hunter's girlfriend, was the Chiefs of police's fucking daughter! How his partner got into that mess he didn't know but he thanked god every time he spoke of them that he wasn't Hunter. Not that Stephanie wasn't nice, she just wasn't company he personally preferred because she had a tendency to be kind of like...She was always...Well she was...Okay, so she was a total bitch and he hated to even look at her. But she did have nice hair though, that much he could say.

"Yep. Almost a year now." Hunter started to beam, a huge smile spreading over his lips, "Our anniversary is coming up and I'm going to take her out to Mandalay Bay Resort."

"Holy shit dude that place is expensive. That's what, a four star restaurant?" He knew because he'd spent a lot of time looking into places he'd like to go some day. He just didn't have anyone to go to these places with him and often doubted that he ever would.

"It's really fucking expensive! But damn dude that woman gives the best fucking blow jobs." Hunter replied and started to laugh, "She deserves something special ya know?"

He made a disgusted sound, nearly about to puke at the thought of them together, "Dude..."

Hunter laughed harder and wasn't at all ashamed, "What?"

"Could you just hurry up please!" He asked, annoyed and checked his watch. It was after midnight and Hunter was not only grossing him out but he was now officially taking way too fucking long to get him home.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're almost there. Fuck I swear dude sometimes you're more barn soul than a barn soul horse!"

"Yeah and sometimes I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." He snapped bitterly, "I don't even know what barn sour means-"

"Never mind what it means. Don't worry about figuring out what I'm trying to say! Go get laid dude! You fucking need it!"

Yeah he did. And he didn't argue with him on that one.

Thankfully after what felt likes hours they were finally parked outside his home where he could only stand to give a half-hearted good night to Hunter before rushing into the building of his apartment. He just couldn't bare to be around him for a second longer than he had to! He didn't want to sit and chat all night! He wanted to go the fuck home!

He ran the three flights of stairs up to his apartment and once inside tore off his jacket and hung it neatly on a hook beside the door, as well as his keys and went straight to his room. Checking his cell phone he'd silenced earlier he wasn't surprised to see he had no missed calls or texts. He never did. Except of course, unless it was about work.

There simply wasn't time in his day for a friend, or a lover. And he certainly didn't have the room in his apartment for one either.

It was incredibly small and wasn't the best place he could afford but it was close to work and he had a nice chunk of money in his savings account from the money he saved on the rent every month. Sure the plumping was horrible sometimes and the heater kept going out but it was comfortable most of the time and he really didn't mind the lack of space. Even the drafty old hard wood floors and peeling faded yellow paint that covered every wall didn't bother him. Because although it may not have looked nice, it still served it's purpose.

Which was mostly just being a place for him to shower and shave and occasionally grab a full nights sleep.

Like tonight, or so he hoped as he carefully removed the straps of his holster down his shoulders, hanging it on another hook beside his bed. A little paranoid to keep his guns so close perhaps but he wasn't exactly in the best of neighborhoods. He knew that it didn't matter if he was a cop. Someone breaking into his place in the middle of the night wasn't going to know that, and even if they did he honestly didn't believe that would even stop them. But, his guns certainly would.

And if by some chance they failed well then there wasn't much to take, the front room he'd passed through only opened into a small kitchen was empty except for his coat and his room was nearly just as bad. It only contained a king size sleigh bed, two old cherry wood stained night stands and a small seventeen inch TV sitting up top a matching dresser. Not much, but then again he was never really home...

He plopped down onto his bed, already pulling his shirt off and let it fall to the floor as he turned and relaxed against charcoal colored pillows and didn't bother to get under the matching sheets just yet. There was OTHER business to tend to first...

Carefully he pulled the zipper to his jeans down, sighing as relief immediately flooded to his groin, the rushing cool tingling sensation making him slightly light headed as he fumbled with the button and finally got himself free.

Fuck he needed to get laid! It was what, a year or more since he'd had any action? He groaned at himself. Shit his sex life had always been pretty spread out but he'd never gone a whole year before! And fuck if his body didn't punished him for it every chance it got! Like tonight! It was going to take a lot more than just one time of self service to silence the libidinous voice of need that seemed to whisper into his ear at all the wrong moments. There was no way around it, he wouldn't catch not even a moment of real sleep if he didn't find release! His spiteful body just wouldn't allow it! And this time it was all thanks to the DASHING ONE.

He cursed and huffed angrily as he lifted his hips and shoved his jeans and black briefs down to his thighs, his cock twitching as the cold air hit the hot sensitive flesh of his groin and tried to chill it. He was rigid, his cock jutting away from his body painfully and just aching to be touched so he did, giving his shaft a soothing stroke.

A growl escaped him as he stared down at his painfully aroused dick in his hand. This was all Dashing's fault! If he had just kept his fucking hands to himself! Another growl escaped him, he truly hated that no one was there to help him. He'd have to do it himself, again, as always!

His jaw clenched, an image of Dashing flashing over his minds eye that made him bite his lip and moan. Oh god he was on his knee's, his sex in his hand and looking up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, ready to suck him, ready to be taken and punished with his cock. He smirked, so he DID have someone to help him...

He dragged a hand down his stomach, gasping softly as he struggled to take it slow and let the fantasy play out in his head. Dashing was running his hands up his stomach now, kissing and biting the lines of his muscles and making him squirm as he touched him everywhere but his cock. His lips were so warm and soft against his skin, his tongue hot and wet as it trailed downward over his stomach. With a moan Randy started to close his eyes, just seconds away from completely losing himself in the fantasy but stopped, cursing himself softly, his body shaking from the loss of his own affections. He blinked rapidly as he stared at the ceiling.

Shit. Was this really a good idea? Was fantasizing about Dashing going to come back and bite him in the ass? What if he had to go back to that club and actually saw him again? Oh god how awkward would it be if he actually had to TALK to him? His body shook harder as he sucked his lip between his teeth, worrying it as he struggled to decide. This was crazy, or so he told himself. How could he just run home and fucking masturbate to the image of a guy he'd just met? Fuck could he be any more of a creep?

After a moment he heaved a heavy sigh, his hand staring to move again on it own and he didn't stop it. He let his hand continue on it's path down his stomach towards his sex and tried to relax. Fuck it. Chances were he'd probably never see him again anyway.

He closed his hand over his cock, biting his lip harder with a moan as he gave himself a firm squeeze and closed his eyes. Already he could see him again, the beautiful stripper still on his knee's, his mesmerizing blue eyes peeking up at him, his perfect plump lips wrapped around his cock and swallowing it whole. He groaned, shuddering as he started stroking his throbbing sex. Fuck he wanted that. Dashing was just so fucking gorgeous!

He dragged his thumb over the tip as he was imagining it was Dashing's tongue and arched into his hand as he did it again. His cock throbbed and he gasped, letting his fingers rub and tease the sensitive dip beneath where the head met shaft and screwed his eyes shut tight as he pictured Dashing scrapping him with his teeth.

A sharp jolt of ecstasy shot up his spine and made him buck, his cock searching the air for the wonderful mouth he was so vividly fantasizing of. He had to take a few deep breaths, his heart pounding, his mouth dry. Dashing was on his stomach now, his beautiful back end high in the air. And Randy had his face buried between the perfect round globes of his ass.

He moaned loud, shaking from the vivid fantasy as he flicked his tongue over his lips, wishing so bad that he was actually there. Fuck he'd rim him for hours if he ever had the chance. Dashing would cum so fucking hard if he ever got his hands on him, that much he was sure of.

He brought his hand up and spit against his fingers, slicking them slightly before giving himself a few hard strokes and hissed as his cock pulsed and stared to throb. In his head Dashing was beneath him and he was wildly punishing him with it. And the fucking tease was screaming for it! Fucking hell he was begging! He was tearing at the charcoal colored sheets for leverage and he slamming back on his cock for more! The bitch loved his punishment, oh god he loved his fucking cock!

"Oh god! Oh Randy! Oh God!"

With a hoarse cry he quickened his stroking to pumping and rough jerking, his movements furious, fast, and frantic.

It didn't take him long to finish. Within a matter of only a minute or two his creamy sex shot out in hot steady streams all over his stomach and hand, his back arching completely off the bed as his climax ripped through him, in his mind the gorgeous stripper drinking it all down.

He fell back to the bed a panting, sticky mess and wasn't surprised that he was finished so soon. With the savage state Dashing had put him in he was actually proud that he'd lasted as long as he had...

After wiping his stomach and hand clean with his shirt from the floor he lit up a smoke and relaxed against the pillows once more, sighing heavily as he fought off the hollow sense of loneliness creeping up around him. Shit. He WAS lonely and quite often found his bed was the last place he wanted to be. It was just so fucking empty and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't keep someone in it.

His work just didn't leave time for relationships or friends and he always found himself without both, especially since moving to Las Vegas.

He sighed again as he looked around his small empty room, his heart still racing, his body still cooling and relaxing after the hard climax he'd just suffered, and he figured he'd suffered because he hadn't a person to share it with. Fuck he hadn't a person to share anything with...Well, besides Hunter.

And that guy was a stubborn bigot.


	4. Chapter 3

Characters: Randy Orton, Hunter Hurst Helmsly, John Cena and a small appearance by Justin Gabriel and Trish Stratus.

Rating: R

Randy yawned behind a small Styrofoam cup of steaming hot coffee, hiding behind it in his seat, tired and frustrated from lack of sleep. He rolled his eyes, of course he was tired. He hadn't slept well. Dashing had been on his mind all fucking night.

He'd tossed and turned for hours, growing angry with himself as he tried desperately not to think of Dashing grinding against his groin and failed over and over. It was alarming, he'd only seen Dashing once and he'd only spoken to him for all maybe twenty seconds but already he was so infatuated with him and those beautiful eyes of his. He just couldn't help it, there was something about Dashing that just...well he was just...he just...fuck, he didn't know. But there was something about him that he couldn't get enough of.

Dashing was just so fucking gorgeous and graceful and, oh god, his perfect skin and those fucking hip lines! Fuck he'd licked and kissed them a hundred times last night. He rolled his eyes again, 'don't get yourself all worked up Randy' he told himself as he had several times already that morning as he'd gotten ready for work. It didn't help then either. He wanted Dashing and he wanted him bad.

If he wasn't so tired he'd have frowned at himself but instead blinked hard, already fighting another yawn and took a slow sip of hot coffee in hopes to draw his body out of it's lethargic state and distract himself from the beautiful stripper once again. He was trying to forget him but so far he was his own worst enemy, his fucking brain just wouldn't cooperate! Some how just about every few minutes or so images of the gorgeous stripper tried to flash over his minds eye and tease him! His morning really sucked and it was his own fault! He was torturing himself and he couldn't stop!

He sighed and lowered his cup, carefully peeking around it to see the case room to distract himself as more and more officers filled in and took their seats at the long table he'd been lucky to grab an end seat to. He hated these stupid case meetings, they were such a bore and accomplished little but were entirely mandatory. John, the captain of the homicide department and obviously his boss was a hard ass when it came to communication. Every other day they had a case meeting before everyone started their shifts and every day it was the same thing, THEY HAD NOTHING.

They could communicate all they wanted but when they had nothing, they had nothing. And all the talk did little to help.

Everyone was in their hideous tan police uniforms except for himself and Hunter, both of them dressed in black slacks and long sleeve button up shirts, his being dark gray and Hunters being a dark blue and both had them tucked it neatly. And of course they both wore their guns tightly holstered against their chests, something they both preferred doing over having a gun stuck on their hips.

The room was full of white and tan now, the white being the walls and tan of course his colleagues who were starting to tease him about the night before and his encounter with the Dashing one. His "friends" were such assholes. Already several of them were throwing napkins at him from down the table, some even making cat calls like the drag queens had done to him a couple of nights before.

He gave them all the finger with a nasty glare. Jesus Hunter had a big fucking mouth! How in the hell did he manage to tell everyone when they'd only just arrived themselves! He cursed under his breath as he looked over at his partner across the table and saw his attention was focused of his lap.

Shit! Damn cell phones! Damn fucking text messaging!

He deepened his glare as he heard someone call out fag magnet and slammed his fist down on the table. God for bid any of them miss the chance to make fun of a fagot! He scowled and huffed at them, fucking bigots, he hated the lot of them, especially Hunter. Chatty fuck!

He forced himself to ignore his other colleagues who were laughing at his reaction and looking for more napkins to throw. Fuck them. He glared at his partner long and hard until Hunter finally looked up from his phone with an eyebrow raised questioningly, "You trying to bore a hole threw me Orton?"

Fuck yeah he was, and he'd punched the hell out of him too if he could get away with it. Why couldn't Hunter, a guy almost twice his age, just grow the fuck up? So what if another guy had felt him up? It was none of Hunter's goddamn business and Randy sure as hell didn't find his "jokes" about it amusing in the slightest!

He scowled and let out a hiss threw gritted teeth, "Why did you have to tell everyone about what happened last night?" He asked in a sharp whisper as he lent over the table towards him, fuck he was shaking he was so pissed, "I told you before that that shit's NOT funny!"

"Calm down Orton, don't get your panties in a wad," Hunter said with a dismissive wave and chuckle, "It's not like we think you're gay."

"I don't give a shit Helmsly!" He dared to growl over the table at his partner with a serious scowl, his eyes narrowing rapidly, Hunter was about to get the black eye he owed him from last night, and another one for just then! He didn't give a fuck if they were calling him gay, he just wanted the harassment to stop! "Give it a fucking rest would you?" He watched the amusement leave Hunters face, his smile and laughter fading into a serious frown, "You know, you've been an asshole ever since I picked you up this morning," Hunter snapped and met him over the table, their noses almost brushing they were so close, "WHAT is your problem?"

He didn't budge, not at all intimidated by his partner and growled again, "You're my problem." Fuck Hunter, he had good reason to be an asshole to anyone there, but especially to him! He hadn't but maybe three hours sleep and besides being as horny as a fucking teenager he was incredibly frustrated with everything else. Not only was the stress of the Mizanin case getting to him but so was the loneliness, the horrible emptiness of his bed and arms every goddamn night for the past three hundred and sixty five days. That was staring to wear on him the most. And Hunter's bullshit wasn't fucking helping! But fuck how could he explain that to him? How could he tell the ignorant bigot that he just wanted him to drop it so he could forget about the beautiful stripper who'd unknowingly spent the night with him in his dreams? He couldn't. But he sure as hell wasn't going to sit back and and let everyone call him a fag-magnet when there was NOTHING true about that statement! If it were he wouldn't be so god damn lonely! And even if it WAS true then his partner nor anyone else would ever have the right to call him that!

"Just fucking drop it Hunter."

"Or what?" Hunter antagonized but his tone wasn't threatening, "Come on man don't be like that, we're just messing with you."

"How would you like it if I called you a fucking fag-magnet?" Randy really wanted to know his answer to that because he honestly felt if the shoe was on the other foot Hunter would be fucking furious.

"That would never happen," Hunter replied and his eyes narrowed harder as a smile returned to his partners face, "I don't have trashy gay strippers throwing themselves at me, or drag queen wanting to take me home and play dress up!" He laughed, they all did, even Randy too after a moment.

"Yeah that's right, you don't." He laughed at him, "Because none of them want to wake up next to your ugly mug in the morning."

"Ouch! Getting a little personal there Orton-"

"Oh and fag-magnet isn't?"

"Jesus dude remind me not to let you go with me next time we have to go there because apparently you getting felt up by some trashy stripper-"

"He wasn't trashy!" He raised his voice slightly, clenching his hand tight around the cup of coffee still in his hand and almost forcing it to crack and split, "He was just doing his job! Like you and me, we got a job to do and so does he." Fuck now he was defending him? Fucking hell he really needed to get a fucking grip on himself! He didn't even know Dashing!

He tightened his jaw, Hunter's eyes were wide, his expression startled and he noticed his other colleagues had grown awfully quiet as well. In a slight panic he flicked his eyes around the room quickly. Shit, everyone was staring at him. Fuck fuck fuck! Why had he done that? What was wrong with him? "Look," He quickly blurted out and tried to recover, "I just don't think it's funny."

"Yeah we know," Hunter thankfully chuckled and took some of the tension out of the moment as he used his finger to gesture to himself and the other men down the table from them, "That's why WE think it's funny."

Oh how wonderful-fucking pricks! He wanted to pistol whip every last one of them!

"Whatever." He was forced to grumble and back down as he spotted the captain coming through the door behind him and plopped back into his seat, careful not to spill his coffee. He felt like such an idiot. How could he just openly defend the gay stripper he only knew as Dashing? And fuck how could he be so captivated and stuck on a guy he didnt even know? Was he really so desperate for human contact that he was latching on to the first man who'd touched him intimately in over a year?

He blinked hard again, shaking his head slightly and trying to get a hold of himself. Jesus he needed to get a fucking grip! Dashing was just a STRIPPER! He was suppose to rub up on the customers, that's how he made his money! Dashing wasn't hitting on him, he DIDN'T stand a chance with the beautiful god and to bring it home, he didn't even know his real name!

He shuddered as he let himself get lost in his thoughts, ignoring a glare from Hunter who although looked angry had returned to his seat too. His groin threatened to twitch as a provocative image of Dashing suddenly flashed over his vision and he almost punched himself for it. Fucking hell why did he torture himself so much? Why did he always want what he knew he could never have?

Fucking hell he must have liked the misery he put himself through because he kept doing it! He kept going for the impossible and getting his heart broken time and time again. But fuck, a stripper? Really? He was hung up on Dashing after meeting him, a fucking stripper, ONE time?

He frowned. He never should have let himself fantasize about him, he never should have let Dashing sleep beside him in his dreams. That was a HUGE fucking mistake! Because he could have sword he actually felt him there! And from when he'd woken up till now he'd actually fucking missed him. What. The. Fuck?

"We need to step it up around here guys, the chief is really riding me about the fact that we haven't made ANY arrests for the Mizanin case." The captain spoke in his deep smooth voice, starting the meeting and startled him back to reality, his eyes immediately settling on his superior whom he knew would question his absent attention. And he knew he'd better give it to him, no matter how BORING this meeting was about to be.

John stood tall behind a short brown podium at the other end of the long table, looking clean shaven and well dressed in dark gray slacks and a button down shirt to match them, his piercing blue eyes and sharp jaw line were focused, serious, and somewhat angry as they stared out across the long table of police men and detectives. "We NEED to bring someone in for the Kelner murder-"

"How can we?" Hunter spoke up and interrupted in a bitter tone, "We don't have enough evidence, Mizanin and Jericho made sure of that. And now, hell, we can't even find the guy to bring him in for questioning! What the hell are we supposed to do other than what we already are?" He shook his head with a tactless huff, "Shit Orton and I both nearly got mauled at a gay strip club last night when we went looking for him! I think we're already doing more than our fair share for this case! Tell the chief to chill the fuck out."

After a moment of tense silence John sighed heavily and lent against the small brown podium and didn't look at all pleased with Hunters reply. But that was fine with Randy, he wasn't pleased with it either-Hunter just had to fucking mention the club, he just fucking had to! And his disrespect was so appalling! "You really want me to take that little rant back to the chief Helmsly?" John asked with another sigh, "Honestly do you really want me to tell him that you two got felt up instead of working on the case, and that he should 'chill the fuck out'?"

"No-" Randy spoke over his partner quickly as he lowered the cup from his lips, about to take a drink but stopped. Hunter was not going to drag his name into his rant to the chief, he'd never be so disrespectful to a superior and he wasn't about to let anyone think he would either! "Tell the chief we're tracking Mizanin down to bring him in for questioning and that we'll have more answers for him in a few days." Everyone turned and stared at him, all looking dumbfounded as if he'd never before uttered some much as one word in their presence.

He frowned, what the fuck?

"Thank you, Orton," John finally said and flicked his eyes to Hunter for a second and was oviously fighting a smirk, "That's all I needed to hear."

He nodded and resumed hiding behind his coffee, pretending he was trying to cool it down between quiet sips while really just wishing everyone would stop looking at him and get on with the meeting. What was the big deal? He'd spoken in a meeting before, maybe not as much as everyone else but still...

"Sir!" The gentle feminine voice of John's secretary suddenly echoed through the room, a short blond woman bursting into the meeting without so much as a knock, "I just got word from someone on the tip line that Mizanin was spotted entering his strip club on Tropicana Avenue!"

"Right, thank you Trish." John cut her off, his eyes growing wider and serious as he looked towards he and his partner and nodded, "Orton, Helmsly-"

"We're on it."

They were both already standing, having shot up from their seats the second Trish had said that bastards name. Randy's stomach was flipping and fluttering with excitement as all else was forgotten. Finally they'd get to bring the son of a bitch back in for questioning! They wouldn't get a confession from him but every second Mizanin was in their custody he was off the streets and incapable of reaching his people who helped carry out his evil deeds.

That meant for a short while he and everyone else could relax and take a break from worrying about when the sadistic bastard was going to strike next. At least for a short while they'd know where the fuck he was!

"Keys." He held out his hand to Hunter and meant it, they could argue about who the better driver was some other time. Right now they NEEDED Randy's led foot.

Hunter tossed them into his hands as they jogged down the hallway towards the side entry to the building where they'd parked and neither said another word until Randy was peeling out of the parking lot, the tires screeching and burning terribly loud against the asphalt.

"Jesus Orton slow down! You're going to fucking kill us!"

He kept his eye on the road, his mind too focused on one thing and one thing only now, bringing that fuck Michael Mizanin in to the precinct. Even if they were going to have to release him at the end of the day he was fucking STOKED to get his hands on that retched bastard. "Calm down I know what I'm doing." His tone was flat but he smirked at Hunter's distress and sailed the car through traffic, moving in and out of tight spaces between other cars gracefully and nearly giving his panicky partner a heart attack.

Hunter was glaring at him, his hands clutching the dashboard so hard it was surely marked with nail imprints and was starting to look nauseous. His smirk widened. Good, fuck Hunter, he hoped he puked just as soon as they parked.

It took Randy all of twenty minutes to reach Tropicana Avenue and all of five seconds to jump out of the car as soon as they parked in front of the strip club.

He reached the entry way first but despite Hunter's battle with carsickness and fear of crashing it was he who pounded on the currently closed strip club door, the solid black metal door wide and shut tight, "Las Vegas police open up!" But there was no immediate answer and he pounded again, "LAS VEGAS POLICE!... OPEN UP!"

A few seconds passed and Hunter went to hit it harder, stopping just before his fist hit as the door finally opened and before whoever was on the other side could appear Hunter forced his way inside.

Randy sighed, he had no choice but to follow even though he hated when his partner pushed people around like this. There was no need to be hostile with the employee who opened the door but again that was just Hunter's way though. And again he just went with the flow.

Once inside he was startled as he heard a sharp yelp and seconds later his partner apologizing and rushing straight to the point, Jesus Hunter had no fucking tact! He just ran in and threw his weight around like a fucking BULLY.

"Where's Mizanin?"

"I'm-I'm sorry!" He heard a small voice whimper and eyed the small muscle bound man who'd apparently been the poor unsuspecting sap who'd answered the door. And the poor little guy was cowering before Hunter and rubbing his elbow where he'd obviously whacked it against a wall of the short hallway they were standing in. "You-You just missed him." He was incredibly cute, whoever he was, and needless to say Randy took more than a couple of seconds to look him over. The manager, Randy assumed, was short but not unattractively so, his light brown hair neatly combed to the side and barely long enough to brush against his ears and damn was he tan.

Randy wanted to smirk. He liked a body with tan, he liked it a lot when it was done right and the smaller man's was flawless. He took a deep breath and had to tear his eyes away. Damn he was CUTE, very much so but, he wasn't dashing.

"FUCK!" Hunter swore furiously as he stuffed his badge back into his inner pocket and nearly scared the smaller man away completely. He had to frown at him. What was Hunter trying to do? Scare off the only person around who could possibly tell them more about Mizanin? Fucking idiot!

He scoffed and stepped between them and gave his partner a quick knowing glance before turning his full attention to the cute manager who looked ready to fucking bolt. Shit hopefully he could still smooth this over.

"Did he say where he was going?" He kept his voice gentle, soft, "Mr...?"

"Mr. Gabriel, and yeah," The smaller man visibly relaxed now that Hunter was out of his face and scratched his temple with the end of a pen he was clutching tight in his small slender fingered hand, "Um, I think he said he was going out of town to Los Angeles. Honestly you JUST missed him by like, two minutes. But he'll be back soon though, the T-strip has a big show this weekend and he's supposed to be there."

"We didn't just miss him." Hunter broke in with a growl. "He took off because that bastard knew we were looking for him!"

"Doesn't he always?" Randy asked over his shoulder with arched brow. And it was true, Mizanin was ALWAYS one step ahead of them and today had proved to be no different.

He heard Hunter growl again and didn't have to look back at him again to know he was rubbing his goatee aggressively, Hunter always did that when he was frustrated. "I fucking HATE L.A. I'm NOT flying to there just to track him down for questioning. We'll have to wait until he gets back on-" He paused, flicking his eyes to Mr. Gabriel who quickly realized it was his cue and filled in the gap, "Saturday."

Hunter nodded a thanks, "I'll put a call in to the squad over there and have them keep an eye on him for us, other wise we're back to square one."

Randy frowned, turning to face him and already had a bad feeling about where his partner was going with this, "So, what, we're going to meet him at the air port when he gets back on Saturday?"

"Nope," Hunter replied, his lips twitching slightly and Randy could tell he was fighting a smirk, "Afraid not."

He closed his eyes and cursed softly. Shit! He fucking knew it!

T-Strip here they come.

"Why can't we just meet him at the airport?" He asked, biting back a groan. He wasn't worried about the guys at work and the possibility of them obtaining more ammunition for their "jokes" in their visit there. No he was worried about having to be around the Dashing one when he'd pleased himself to the so vivid thoughts and images of his gorgeous body and those perfect, pouty lips...Not just once but four times...

Fuck!

"And camp out in the terminal all day?" Hunter scoffed, "No way, he'd just slip passed us again. Unless, princess here thought to ask his flights times?"

Mr. Gabriel's cute face scrunched into a scowl, obviously offended and DONE with Hunter's presence. Poor thing, Randy knew how that felt. "No, I didn't. And you can leave now you stupid dick. You're done here."

Randy was glad he was between them because he was able to stop Hunter from charging when he did and pushed his partner towards the door, "Come on Hunter it's not worth it man." He got him to turn around and forced him outside.

"That little bitch!" Hunter fought verbally, "Who the fuck does he think he is? Let me go I'm going to arrest him!"

"No you're not." He argued and he seriously wasn't going to let him. Mr. Gabriel was only responding to the degrading remark Hunter had made and his partner was lucky the smaller mad hadn't decked him like he thought he was going to. "Just let it go man, we're not wasting the time to bring him in because he called you a stupid dick." He paused as he tossed the keys to the car at him, smirking, "Besides, you are a stupid dick and you can't arrest him for telling the truth."

"Oh ha ha," Hunter laughed sarcastically but seemed to be a lot calmer as he toyed with the keys slightly, "You're so fucking funny Orton."

Randy chuckled as he opened the passenger door and went to climb in, "Come on now stupid, I'm hungry, take me to get something to eat." There that should do it, Hunter HATED it when he treated him like his own personal scoffer so his attention should be on him now...Hopefully.

He smirked and was relieved as he watched his partner head towards the drivers side of the car and thankfully forgot all about the little Mr. Gabriel who he eyed standing in the entry way, arms crossed with his eyes still ablaze with fury. Poor kid, he'd probably never been so offended, he'd probably never instantly hated someone so much in his entire life.

He sighed and shook his head as he watched the smaller man through the window. He could truly sympathize with him, he knew what that felt like too.

Hunter got in and slammed the door, grumbling under his breath as he fought the seat-belt into place, "As I was saying before that little fagot got dramatic," He brought the car to life and took forever to pull the car out on to the street as he continued, "We aren't going to waste our time waiting for Mizanin at the air port all day, we'll just corner him at your favorite place, the T-strip."

Randy jerked his head away from the window and gave his partner a hard glare. He really hated him right now.


	5. Chapter 4

Characters: Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Hunter Hurst Helmsly and Michael Mizanin

**Rating: MA**

Disclaimer: Songs and lyrics belong to My Darkest Days

Randy struggled to contain his rage as he stood behind his partner and bored a hole into Michael fucking Mizanin himself. Finally. They had the son of a bitch and he wasn't going anywhere. And apparently neither were they. They were at club T-strip, having arrived way ealier in the day and had waited hours for the son of a bitch to show up. Randy had been just about ready to call it a day when Mizanin finally showed up a short while after the doors opened for business. They'd rushed in, finding him quickly in the club that was slowly filling up for the special Saturday night and demanded he come to the precinct for questioning.

Mizanin had picked out a table in the further darkest corner and it was very obvious this was his personal booth as there were no others like it and Mizanin had two body guards standing by on each side. And Randy found that funny. Why would an innocent man need protection? If Mizanin was as good and as innocent as he tried to make himself out to be then he wouldn't need bodyguards. And he would certainly come down to the fucking precinct with them!

"Gentlemen please, have a seat." Mizanin gave them a warm smile as he gestured to the open chairs across the table where they'd found him sitting, "We don't need to go to the precinct to discuss this matter. My lawyer can be here in ten minutes or we can sort this out ourselves."

Randy shook his head. No fucking way were they staying there. "You know we can't question you outside the precinct." He growled at him, "Don't play games with us Mizanin."

"I'm not." Mizanin denied and sounded innocent enough. But Randy knew it was a lie. "But I had nothing to do with whatever you're here for so instead of wasting my time going down to the precinct with you two I'm going to stay right here and enjoy the show." He shrugged, "You are welcome to join me."

Randy clenched his teeth hard, shaking and about to tear Mizanin out of his fucking seat. That fucking bastard was not calling the shots like that! They'd spent almost a whole week trying to get their hands on him and Randy was beyond furious. He was done playing games. DONE. He huffed and Hunter glanced back over his shoulder and the look he gave him made him scowl. Fuck! No fucking way! He shook his head furiously. Hunter was going to do it! He was going to give into Mizanin's terms! He swore under his breath as his partner pulled out a chair and slowly sat down. "Hunter!"

"Just..." Hunter started to say, holding up his hand to silence him, "Just relax Orton. At least we fucking found him."

Randy crossed his arms hard over his jacket and relented although he was fucking pissed. Hunter was right though, at least they'd finally found Mizanin. At least they'd have something new to tell the captain when they reported for the case meeting in the morning. He refused to take a seat though. He'd never share a table with that bastard and he was incredibly perplexed to see that Hunter had. His mind was reeling about it. What the fuck didn't Hunter despise Mizanin was much as he did? How could he stand to let that bastard call the shots? And for fucks sake this wasn't social hour at the T-strip! This was a god damn murder investigation! They should be at the fucking precinct!

He scoffed at Mizanin. God he fucking hated him. He loathed his blond short mohakwed hair. He detested his short plump face and bright blue eyes. He despised every inch of that sick fuck! And he hated how he dressed too. Mizanin was wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck and gray slacks, not very much but each was had a designer lable and paid for with his ill gotten gains. Fucking bastard. How could anyone be so fucked up like that?

"Look Mizanin," Hunter growled seriously, "We know you had something to do with Steven Kelner's murder at your club-"

"Who?" Mizanin cut him off, "I don't know anyone by that name. Sorry."

"Sure you don't." Hunter scoffed incredulously. "Where were you last Sunday night at 6 pm Mizanin?"

Mizanin sighed, "Home."

"Anyone who could vouch for that?"

"My staff."

Hunter frowned, "Come on Mizanin don't try to play us like that. You know I'm not going to believe anyone on your payroll and neither would a jury. Now do you have anyone to vouch for your where about's last Sunday or not?"

"Fine, yes. My lawyer." Mizanin replied and his eyes grew big for a second as if to taunt Hunter. "I was with him going over some business concerning one of my other clubs."

Randy shook his head. That was a fucking lie. And if it wasn't then his lawyer was in on this whole deal too. Which now that Randy thought about it made a lot of sense. No wonder Mizanin always wiggled his way out of trouble. He probably had a good amount of the court house staff on his fucking payroll too!

"I'm going to check on that." Hunter warned Mizanin who only shrugged, "Fine. But you're wasting your time." He lent forward, smirking that sick ass fucking smirk that Randy loathed, "The real killer is still out there."

"Yeah and I'm looking right at him." Hunter said as he stood up, his hand on the table and lent towards Mizanin with a dark glower, "Your time is coming Mizanin. You're going to go down for this murder. We're going to nail your balls to the wall."

Mizanin laughed and wasn't at all bothered by his threat, the amusement over his face making Randy feel sick. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. Just like you don't know anything about the prostitution or drugs that goes on in the back rooms."

Randy frowned. Back rooms? He hadn't seen anything like that they last time he was there. Well, heh, that was probably because he'd had his eyes focused ELSEWHERE...

"Nope I sure don't." Mizanin agreed and that fucking smirk was back in place over his lips and making Randy's blood boil. "But feel free to look around. Lap dances are on the house for any fine outstanding member of the Las Vegas police department."

"Fuck you Mizanin!" Hunter snarled loud and slapped his hand down hard on the table, "If I find so much as a funny looking cigarette I'm closing this freak show down and arresting you for distribution!" It was a bogus charge but at least he'd be off the streets for a good eight hours!

That was it, Hunter tore away from the table and stormed off.

"Good luck!" Mizanin laughed and waved, "Try the wings! They're extra hot tonight!

Randy rushed after his partner, fuming, sick to his stomach. Fuck he really hated Mizanin! That bastard just made his body burn with fury! He wasn't going to let him get away with another murder, that bastards time was fucking UP!

"You take the back rooms, I'll scope out the crowd." Hunter barked orders and he didn't argue. The sooner they found something the sooner they could haul Mizanin in. This time in hand-cufss.

He didn't know where the back rooms were but he looked around the club until he found a dark door way and ventured through it on a hunch. And he was right. After rounding a corner he emerged into a long poorly lit hallway that stretched several feet down and was narrow and eerily hollow. There were seven doors spaced out evenly along the wall, all of them closed except for the last one, it's door wide open.

As he walked he tried each door, finding they were locked and from the silence he could tell they were empty. From where he was the music booming in the club was faint, the base only barely vibrating in his ears and he was thankful for the silence. It gave him a moment to breath, to think and collect his thoughts. Shit! Mizanin hadn't been off his game that night and Hunter still couldn't shake him like he did everyone else. They were still fucking stuck with no leads, no evidence and now they were looking for ANY reason to slap a pair of handcuffs on him.

Randy felt a little nervous. He really hoped this didn't come back to bite them in the ass. They were really pushing the envelope here. One wrong move and Mizanin could could slap a law suit against the Las Vegas Police department for harassment and fucking WIN.

Still though he pushed on, carefully. Making his way down to hallway slowly, he wanted to see the inside of one of the rooms, empty or not, and kept going until he reached the very last room and peeked inside.

"Hello?" No answer and he stepped through the doorway, jumping as a soft red light immidiately turned on and lit up the room. "Hello?" Still no answer and upon closer inspection he noticed above the door was the small green light of a motion detector. Relaxing he came further in the small room and carefully surveyed his surroundings. It was awfully cramped, the walls a crimson red and only about twelve feet of space between each one. There was a small black leather over stuffed looking love seat next the wall beside him and he felt the urge to keep away from it. God only knows what had gone on there...

He shuddered and flicked his eyes away to something else. There was also a small platform rising up about four feet from the ground and only about five feet wide with a tall pole that stretched up to the ceiling. So, he wanted to laugh, this was supposed to be a room for just a private show? Yeah fucking right! If that was true then why did he see a pack of condoms sitting up top a small black refrigerator on the other side of the platform? Yep. There they were, clear as day in a big black box that said Condoms in big gold lettering, fifty count.

Jesus someone ordered by the bulk!

He went to grab them, figuring he could confront Mizanin with them and have him try to explain his way out of it. It was better than finding NOTHING. But just as he passed the platform he heard the distinct sound of a door closing and whirled around, scowling as he found the door was closed. Shit. How in the hell did that happen? "Who's out there?" He called, going to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge. What the fuck? He yanked on the handle, his eyes growing wide. It was fucking locked!

Shit shit shit!

He pounded on the door, "Who's out there? Let me out!" No one answered and he fished his cell phone out of his pocket, flipping it open and cursed under his breath. FUCK. No fucking signal! He snapped it shut and stuffed it away, giving the door another solid pounding. "Hey! Hey can anyone hear me! I'm locked in here! Hello?"

But again there was no answer and after several more knocks he gave up and punched the wall with a furious grunt. "Fuck!" He just couldn't believe it. How was locked IN a room like this? Shouldn't a lock only from the inside?

He ran his hand over his shaven skull, sighing, fuming, completely oblivious to the other door he'd hadn't noticed until he heard it close. "Hello?" He whirled around and when he saw the person who'd come through the other door climb onto the platform and he really wished he hadn't.

His jaw nearly dropped. It was HIM.

The god in the black vynal boots, the god that had been dancing around in his dreams every night since the first time he'd laid eyes on him almost a week ago! He almost laughed as Dashing started to dance. Of course it would be HIM! Of course he'd wind up stuck in a small room with the only man in the world who'd ever made him weak in the knees by just LOOKING at him! Of course Dashing would be in nothing but a tiny black silk thong!

"Hey there handsome," The gorgeous god purred over the music that he just noticed was playing, his voice a deep, seductive tone that made the hairs on the back of Randy's neck stand on end as he watched his perfect lips open and move for each word. Fuck he was sexy. No, fuck, he was fucking PERFECT. And yet he hoped he didn't recognize him. The humiliation would be massive!

"About time you came by for a private show. Did you pay for the hour or just a sneak peak?"

Shit. So he DID recognize him. Well fuck if this wasn't going to be embarrassing! "Um-Uh I didn't mean to, I mean I walked in here-the door was open- now it's not- I mean, it's locked." He paused to breathe and calm his jittery nerves that were trying to shake his voice and steal his words, "I can't get out."

He relaxed a little as Dashing turned and glanced at the other door he'd come in from and gestured to a small white card that was pinned to the center of the door with a slight nod of his head, "The customer card there says you paid for the hour."

"Wasn't me." He insisted almost too quickly and shook his head firmly to try and cover it up. Fuck he was nervous and knew he could only blame himself. If he hadn't let himself fantasize about Dashing he never would have had to try so hard to forget about him. Which he had just started to and now here he was again! "I was just looking around and got locked in."

"Lucky you."

Oh yeah he was SO lucky. Dashing made him so fucking hard and being this close to him would surely kill him. And not only that but Hunter was going to laugh his ass off if he heard about this! Either that or he'd be furious because they just didn't have the time for this shit. "Not really." And besides that too Dashing was just way too fucking gorgeous! How was he supposed to keep his body in check around such...PERFECTION? Especially after he'd already had a good solid feel of his firm ass that he'd so cruelly rubbed against his groin only but a few days ago?

"I'd leave if I could." And he would too, he'd run like hell to avoid the embarrassment of this situation. Hunter was NEVER going to let him live this down. NEVER.

All he could do was hope that Dashing wasn't going to mention his...arousal he'd fought so hard to hide during their first...encounter.

"You sure? I think you would really like my show."

He almost gulped at that. Fuck, he would like his show, he'd like it way too fucking much in his tight jeans and Dashing fucking knew it. Damnit! Why did he wear those? He knew he'd probably see him there! He bit back a groan. Fuck! He knew what Dashing did to him and still he let his sense of fashion out weigh his sense of reason! Idiot! "Uh no-no I'm here on business," He tried to change the subject. He HAD to before his groin made an already increasingly embarrassing situation SO much worse. At the moment he had control, it was manageable. But if Dashing so much as bent the wrong way he knew he'd be completely screwed. His body would betray him and proudly present his arousal in the form of a raging hard on.

Great. Just fucking great!

"I'm investigating a murder that took place at another strip club owned by your boss, maybe you could answer some questions?"

Despite the seriousness of his question Dashing didn't stop dancing, his gorgeous body continued to move, continued to sway and grind so sensually to the beat of the arousing music and those beautiful gray blue eyes continued to try to pull him in like seductive magnets, "I don't know much about what goes on around here, I'm just a dancer." He smiled slightly, his perfect plump lips catching the flashing light just right and glimmered like something out of a dream, "A very good dancer."

Randy wanted to smile back. Fuck yeah he was a good dancer. He especially had the legs for it. He'd dreamed about those long, muscular calves leading to thick but firm thighs that he knew would feel like heaven around his waist... Shit, focus Randy FOCUS. Don't think about his silky skin! Don't think about the way his muscles strain and flex beneath it! And certainly don't think about how fucking PERFECT he looked covered in baby oil! "You sure?" He almost squeaked and had to clear his throat to regain his voice. Fuck Dashing had him so flustered. "Maybe you saw something out of the ordinary that slipped your mind?" There, that was enough to distract him. Focusing on the murder would definitely kill the hard-on he was fighting.

HOPEFULLY.

"I don't pay attention to what goes on around here and I'm pretty sure I've never seen anything out of the ordinary." Dashing answered and still kept dancing, kept thrusting and undulating suggestively but after a moment slowed his movements to a sultry sensual sway and with a confident smirk he pressed his back to the pole and clasped his hands around it above his head. "Well, besides you."

"Me?" Fuck this was torture! Why hadn't he stopped dancing? He wasn't here for this!

He was fighting a shudder as Dashing nodded slightly and wanted to curse him for still smirking and trying to draw him in with his vibrant ocean gray eyes, and fuck if he wasn't dying to give into them. He just didn't know what they wanted. Money? Sex? Him? He could swear he saw real, raw desire in the other man's eyes. But, no, that couldn't be, the lust in his eyes was just a part of his gimmick and Dashing was just trying to work him for money. That had to be it. A gorgeous sex-god like Dashing would never actually be interested in him. They never were!

"You don't look like the other cops around here," Dashing added, "You must be new."

He let himself smirk this time. Despite his bad luck when it came to dating and all the striking out he did in his efforts to obtain a lover he knew it wasn't him. It was his fucking badge that scared everyone away. Not him, not his looks! He was well built and wasn't afraid to say he found himself to be handsome, hell he was PROUD of it. Because unlike most of the people he worked with who had long ago given up on their physics, he took VERY good care of himself. "Well, yes, I am new. But we're not all doughnut eating lay-abouts..." And it was true, he wasn't the only one. John, the captain, was incredibly well built too. And so was Hunter for that matter. But most everyone else just LOOKED like a desk rider. Spare tires from too many doughnuts and other sweets from being stuck at the precinct for too long every day for years and years, and he always wanted to cringe at their coffee stained uniforms they didn't even bother to have dry cleaned anymore. A lot of them had stopped trying, but not him, oh no, he was ALWAYS well groomed and fashionably dressed and he hadn't eaten a carbohydrate in over five fucking years!

"So I see..." Dashing replied as he looked him over slowly with a crooked smirk, "Nice...Very nice..."

He fought a flush he felt rise to his cheeks as Dashing's eyes traveled over his body. Fuck now he was BLUSHING? Get a grip Randy! He took a breath, letting it out slow through his nose so it went unnoticed and again tried to calm his nerves. This didn't have to be as nerve wracking as he was making it! So what if Dashing said he liked what he saw? It was all a part of the act and nothing would ever come about of it even if he was telling the truth. This was all about BUSINESS, not pleasure and Dashing, along with every other employee who worked for Mike Mizani, was a suspect.

"Well if you don't know anything I'll go, but, here's my number," He dug into his side coat pocket and pulled out a small white card with his name and precinct contact information printed in small block letters, holding it out for him to take, "Call me if you see or think of anything."

Dashing stepped to the edge of the platform and took it with a wink, "Will do..." He watched him pause as he glanced down at the card and his smile seemed to grow, "Detective Orton..." They were standing so close now, close enough for him to see the outline of his sex in the tiny black thong that barely contained it and had to fight so fucking hard not to stare at it. Fuck he was huge, and god damnit! Those fucking hips lines! Something about them was just so erotic, so naughty and enticing as they led to the perfectly outlined groin he was beginning to ache for. Well, parts of him ached, the rest of him knew better.

"Um..." Dashing began to laugh gently and his luscious lips made the most beautiful smile that brightened his entire face with amusement, "You do know the door isn't going to open right, Detective Orton? It's set to a timer."

"Oh." He chuckled nervously as he turned his head down to hide another slight flush, there was just something about the way he said his name that made his stomach tighten and want to flip. "There's no way to like, override that with a key or something...Mr...?"

"It's Cody, and nope, not until a half hour from after it locked."

He jerked his head up, frowning. What the fuck he was actually STUCK in there? "Why?"

"Security purposes," Dashing shrugged. "Guys try to leave without paying so the door stays locked until the half hour mark when the attendant comes by to collect. And you can either pay for more or leave. But, you paid for the hour so the attendant will only stop by to offer free drinks-"

"I didn't pay for this." He reminded him none too gently in a firm tone and scowled as Cody winked as he backed up to the pole and again took hold of it above his head, "Sure. If you say so."

He scowled harder and stuck his hand out in an effort to show his seriousness. He really didn't want to get caught in here with him like this. It could ruin him! "You can stop dancing."

"Why?"

He glared, his eyes stuck on his hip lines for a moment before jerking to his face and staying there, Why did he need to explain? He asked him to stop so he should! He needn't explain that he was afraid of what Hunter and the rest of the guys would do if they found out he'd enjoyed even ONE second of his time there! And not to mention the fact that he thought Cody was fucking GORGEOUS and he'd never wanted to fuck anyone so badly in his entire life. Cody should stop dancing simply because, it was fucking TORTURE.

"You're wasting your time, I'm not here for a show."

"Mmmm I don't think so," Cody disputed in a seductive purr as he gracefully glided down the pole, spreading his legs in an enticing split as he neared the platform, "I think you want to watch me."

"NO." He lied. His stomach tightened painfully with need. He DID want to watch him. He also wanted to handcuff him to the pole and fuck him senseless. He wanted to make him fucking scream! But he wasn't there for that, this was all business and he had to be a whole lot more careful when it came to "hooking up" because he never knew who he was going to run into on the job. He was always afraid someone was going to out him and ruin the career he'd worked so hard and so diligently to build. And not to mention the whole Cody being a SUSPECT in a murder investigation thing...

"So..." He went to change the subject once more and tried to kill the silent awkward moment that had settled in between them, "How does one get a job like...Yours?"

"Why? Did one want to get up here and give it a try?"

"No." He said again and cleared his throat nervously, avoiding him entirely with his eyes now. "Just making conversation..."

Cody grew still, finally, and the amusement left his eyes and face as he seemed to give up and sighed inaudibly below the music, "You have to audition a couple of times," He said as he climbed down the plat form on the other side and approached the small black refrigerator he'd spotted earlier in the corner, "And then you get a week to prove you can bring in the money." He opened the short door and after a moment glanced over his shoulder, "I'd offer water but all I've got is orange juice, want some?"

"Sure." He replied with a smile and was so glad he'd finally stopped torturing him that he almost thanked him.

"Want anything in it?" Cody question as his hands emerged with two glass bottle, one orange and obvious the juice while the other was clear with an exotic label pasted around it's neck and obviously containing liquor. "Can't," Although he could really use a drink right about now he had to refuse, "On the clock."

Moments later he was sipping quietly at his juice, savoring the sweet fruit as he rolled it around on his tongue and he eyed the door behind the beautiful stripper who was gracefully downing a shot, and afterward slamming the small glass down onto the platform as he winced slightly from the notorious burn and taste. "So," He broke the silence with again, "I can't get out on your side?"

"Not unless you want to get me fired." Cody answered as he poured himself another shot, emptying the bottle and tossing into the waste basket. "Besides, it's locked too."

He smirked. Of course it was locked. "Shit," He chuckled softly behind his glass, "My partner probably thinks I took off."

"Oh yeah?" Cody scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "You're partner is here too? Goodie."

He frowned, "Do you know him?"

"Heh, sort of," Cody said with a small laugh as he brought the shot glass to his lips, downing the liquor and didn't wince as bad this time as he watched him swallow. "He arrested me once, for public intoxication. Which by the way was totally bogus and got me thirty days probation. Total asshole that guy, your partner."

He wasn't surprised to hear that, Hunter was extremely adamant about doing everything by the books. His partner would arrest people for the smallest of crimes that in his opinion, wasted more time and money than really proved a point like Hunter was trying to do. "I don't know Hunter too well, I've only been his partner for a short while but from what I've heard and seen so far he's got a reputation for being a bit of a hard-ass." He paused and took a deep drink from his glass, his throat going dry as he fought the urge to glance down at Cody's groin. It was just...hanging out for the looking. For the touching...God he wanted to fuck him so bad.

He finished and lowered his glass empty, "He'd ticket his own grandmother if he caught her jay-walking."

"Wow. And here I am thinking he just had something against strippers."

"Nah," He shook his head, "Hunter's just really serious about what he does."

"What about you?" Cody asked and briefly looked him up and down, "Are you one of those uptight cops or do you know how to relax with a gun and a badge on your hip?"

Randy smiled as he opened his jacket, revealing the two beautiful silver guns he kept hidden in brown leather holsters strapped around his ribcage. "You tell me, I wear my guns on my chest and my badge is in my front pocket." He released his jacket and his stomach fluttered as Cody set the shot glass aside, the look in his eyes telling him that his short break from the torture might soon be over, "So then, Detective Orton, Mr not uptight," Cody came towards him, swaying his hips sensually, his voice deep in once again a cruel seductive purr, "Are you going to let me do my job?"

He frowned and stepped back, his legs bumping against the couch he'd done so well in avoiding till now. Shit how had he gotten so close to it again? "What do you mean?"

Cody followed him, closing the distance quickly and startled him into falling backwards onto the overstuffed cushions of the couch, "I mean, I'm supposed to dance and you're supposed to tip me." He clarified as he pushed himself between his knee's, "Whether or not you're in here by mistake I still have a job to do."

"It's-It's alright you don't have to dance for me." He stuttered slightly, his heart racing in panic and he was suddenly hot, like, really HOT.

"And the money I'm missing out on because you were snooping around in a place you shouldn't have been and got locked in?"

He swallowed hard as he looked up at him and did his best to frown as his body broke out into an unbearable warm sweat, "You want me to pay you for a dance I didn't ask for?"

"No," Cody purred deep with a knowing smirk over his luscious lips, "I want you to pay for the dance that your EYES are asking me for."

He shook his head although he was leaning forward and sliding out of his jacket, too hot to keep it on and made himself comfortable. "It wouldn't be right," He said and told himself over and over again as a voice in his head started to try to convince him to give in and was damn near close to winning. "I'M ON THE CLOCK."

"So? It's just us in here, no one else has to know."

He swallowed hard again and wiped sweat from his brow with a trembling hand and looked around at nothing and everything frantically. What the fuck? Why wasn't he putting a STOP to this? He knew this was wrong! "You won't tell anyone?" Shit! He did not just ask that! His stomach tightened as Cody nodded, "I won't, your secret is safe with me." And he put both hands on his knee's and curled his long slender fingers them into his flesh, "Come on handsome, you don't have to hide anything from me. Just relax. You know you want to..."

Fuck! He didn't want to say no so he didn't, he couldn't! Not with Cody's long slender fingers resting so close to his groin and the over powering voice in his head telling him what to do. What would it hurt to just...watch Cody dance? After all he was STUCK in there wasn't he? They had to do something to pass the time...

He gulped as relaxed against the over stuffed leather cushions and bit back a groan as Cody's hands left his knee's and his delectable hips started to sway sensually to the beat of the music. "There you go handsome, just relax and enjoy the show." Cody coaxed with a wink and as if on cue the volumn of the music seemed to grow louder and he turned around, moving towards the platform.

Kevin won't kiss my friend, Cassandra

Jessica won't play ball

Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda

Doesn't anybody live at all?

Eric won't leave me empty handed

Got his number from a bathroom stall

Brandon just got way too much baggage

And that shit just gets old

But I got a guy who can put on a show

The dollar decides how far you can go

Randy looked away as Cody found the pole again and glued his eyes to a spot on the floor and desperately tried to slow his breathing. Fuck, he was nearly panting and his groin was already burning with such arousal it was slowly putting his mind into such a lustful daze. "Up here big guy," Cody guided, winking again as their eyes met, "Just relax, I promise, you'll be very pleased."

He wraps those hands around that pole

He takes it off nice and slow

Cause that's porn star dancing

He don't play nice, he makes me beg him

He drops that thong around his legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage

With this porn star dancing

He almost laughed at that, of course he'd be pleased! That wasn't at all what he was worried about! He was worried about GETTING CAUGHT. What if the attendant came by early and saw them? Would he tell Hunter if he came looking for him? Would he out him and say he was enjoying a show? Fuck he didn't want to risk it but Cody was so fucking BEAUTIFUL! How in the hell was he supposed to be able to resist him? He gulped again. He had to stop this! He couldn't let his desire for Cody get the best of him! He couldn't watch and enjoy as he swayed and rocked so sensually to the music while his body glistened and gleamed with oil against the lights. He couldn't stare open mouthed and panting as Cody slid down the pole into the splits and gracefully and so limberly rolled onto his hands and knee's and displayed his bare ass so enticingly... FUCK!

He wraps those hands around that pole

He takes it off nice and slow

Cause that's porn star dancing

He don't play nice, he makes me beg him

He drops that thong around his legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage

With this porn star dancing

Pressure started to build in his groin as Cody peeked back at him over his shoulder as he spread his legs and dripped his back down towards the platform. He gasped, he could almost see his puckered opening that was just barely covered by the thin black string of his thong and let out a groan he didn't have the mind to stop as he squirmed, wanting to reach into his jeans for his cock that was burning out of control to be touched but didn't. He couldn't, he'd save that for later...Again.

Stacy's gonna save her self for marriage

But that's just not my style

She's got a pair that's nice to stare at

But I want boy's gone wild

But I know a place where there's always a show

The dollar decides how far you can go with him

Cody rolled onto his back, keeping his knee's bent and tucked beneath him, his hips rising his impressive groin into the air in a graceful humping motion as he bent back for several seconds with his hands traveling and exploring his broad chest and abdomen. The bitch was teasing him, taunting him into wanting to touch. Fuck he wanted to. He wanted to so bad he was shaking, dripping with sweat, breathless and panting as he silently wished for more.

He knew he should tear his eyes away but couldn't. He was just so mesmerized by the way the lights glimmered and flashed over the perfect skin of the gorgeous strippers body as he seemed to again direct the music with his curvy, gracefully rolling hips.

He wraps those hands around that pole

He licks those lips and off we go

He takes it off nice and slow

Cause that's porn star dancing

He don't play nice, he makes me beg

He drops that thong around his legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage

With this porn star dancing!

Randy leaned forward slightly, trying to get a closer look as he licked dry lips and let his hand brush across the large bulge in his jeans and made himself squirm. This. Was fucking. TORTURE. And people paid for this!

He groaned as Cody suddenly gracefully came back up to and sat forward on his knee's, spreading them as his hands traveled down his impressive chest to his thighs and stroked them so suggestively towards his straining silk clad cock he now couldn't take his eyes from. Cody was noticeably hard, nearly bursting out from the tiny thong fighting to conceal his thick sex that was so clearly outlined against black silk.

His body shook hard, his mind whirling. Shit was Cody supposed to be aroused to? Of course he was going to be a little aroused to help fill out his thong, it was part of the show! But, like THAT? Fuck he looked just as painfully turned on as he was!

Your body's lighting up the room

I want a naughty guy like you

Let's throw a party just for two

You know these normal boys won't do...

He was panting hard now as watched Cody rise, his eyes going wide as the gorgeous god suddenly stretched one long sculpted leg out and stepped from the platform to the couch, his booted foot pointed elegantly as it landed on the cushion beside his thigh. "You doin' okay handsome?" He asked and just like that was suddenly standing over him, his groin just a half foot away from his face, from his mouth. "Uhhhh-Uhh," He stuttered, too flustered to form any real thought as his eyes danced back and forth between his silk clad groin and his ocean blue colored eyes, "I-I-"

He wraps those hands around that pole

He licks those lips and off we go

He takes it off nice and slow

Cause that's porn star dancing

He don't play nice, he makes me beg

He drops that thong around his legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage

With this porn star dancing!

"Just relax." Cody thankfully purred as he sank down slowly over his lap and ended the embarrassing stuttering he couldn't get out of, "It's part of the show." He swallowed hard as Cody sat down, straddling his already aching sex that was bulging painfully against his jeans and slowly let his weight down. The warmth of his body was incredible but the flesh he felt sitting against his cock was hot enough that he could FEEL it through his jeans, he could feel his hole resting against him and nearly came un-done with a sharp groan. "Fuck!"

He shuddered hard, closing his eyes for a second as he clawed his hands into the leather around him, taking a deep breath he had to let out slowly and reopened them. His cock was throbbing, his groin was on fire with desire and he was sure Cody could feel it pulsing and twitching beneath him, against his puckered opening that he so badly wanted to burry himself in. "I-I-I didn't realize actual contact was a part of this..."

"Duh silly." Cody chuckled and the slight vibration it caused traveled over his body on his lap and made him moan, "What do you think a lap dance is?"

He swallowed hard again, "Never had one."

"No shit!" Cody gasped and seemed excited, his eyes and face brightening playfully, "I give, the best," He paused, his eyes drifting down to his groin and flashed back up with a lusty glimmer, "Lap dances. You're in for a real treat." His breath caught in his throat as he watched Cody finish with another smirk that made his cock throb hard this time. Fuck Cody was so hot on his lap, he was so turned, he wanted to fuck him SO bad it was dizzying.

Cody rose up from his groin, giving him some much needed relief until he bent back, arching his chest into the air as he slowly lowered himself all the way down against Randy's legs and came to rest on rigid sex again. He groaned, fuck this was just too much! But still he didn't put a stop to it, he couldn't! It was almost like he didn't have control over himself anymore, he could barely think passed the desire he felt raging in his loins for the beautiful GOD on his lap.

He panted faster as he greedily took in the sight his groin first and then his strong chiseled torso and some how managed to resist the urge to run his hands along the perfect taunt muscles of his abdomen and thighs that were still gleaming and so fucking incredible. Fuck this was hard, how was he supposed to keep himself in check? How was anyone?

He gasped sharply as Cody suddenly came back up and sat directly on his jean clad cock again, clawing his fingers into the thick leather of the cushion around him once more and had to fight like hell not to buck against the perfect buttocks that started grinding on his lap. Shit shit shit! This was just too fucking much!

After only a moment Cody slid back and let his legs down, standing and turning around only this time he didn't go to the platform. Randy watched close, breathless, his heart racing as instead Cody carefully straddled his legs and lowered his ass back to his lap. If the music was still playing he didn't know because the only thing he heard, the only thing he saw and felt was the gorgeous God sitting on his groin and leaning back against his chest, careful of his guns as he settled in, "You can touch me." Dashing moaned as he found his hands still clutching the cushions and pried them away. He felt so dizzy, so weak from the burning need clouding his brain that he couldn't stop him from placing his hands on his perfect chest even if he'd tried.

His whole body shook again as his fingers flattened against warm, slick flesh on their own accord and he quickly turned his face into Cody's neck with a groan, "That's not a good idea." He tried to warn even as his hands moved down his torso, his fingers curling slightly and digging into the slick flesh he so badly wanted to run his tongue over instead. But Cody ignored him, covering Randy's hands on his abdomen and kept them there as he lent forward, pressing his ass into his sex as his cheeks spread just enough to let it rub against his string covered opening and peeked erotically back at him over an oily shoulder.

"Fuck!" He couldn't take it. the sultry, fuck me look, was fucking IT. "Stop!" A raspy plea escaped him and it was out of pure desperation, he felt like he was going to fucking lose it!

"Hmm?" Cody purred as he rocked back again, simulating taking his cock and nearly killed him. He was such a goddamn tease! He couldn't take another second of this TORTURE!

"STOP." Fuck he was going to explode in his pants! "Get off me." He slapped his hands to his hips and forced him on to the other cushion and sprang up, his heart racing as he panted and went for the door. If he didn't leave NOW he was going to make a complete fool out of himself or do something really horrible like try to fuck him and feel even more a fool when Dashing turned him down! He grabbed the door handle, cursing between hard breaths as he found it was still locked. Fuck he could have sworn it had been thirty minutes! Desperate he tried the handle again and again until he felt hands on his shoulder forcing him to turn around and did so with a grunt as he was pushed into the corner.

"Where are you going?"

He pressed into the corner hard, shaking his head and for the life of him still couldn't regain his breath! "I have to get out of here."

"No, you have to stay." Cody argued, his face flushed, his voice hoarse and he looked ready to pounce on him. He tried to push him away but Cody was faster and caught his wrist, holding it firmly, "Why are you still trying to hide? Your partner isn't here." His eyes were glassy, lustful, seductive and Randy shivered as he watched him bring his fingers to his lips. "Why bother? I KNOW you want me."

Randy swallowed hard and couldn't answer him. He wanted him SO fucking bad he had no words!

Holding his breath he watched as Cody separated two of his fingers and trembled as he rubbed them against his parted lips. "I won't tell anyone..." His tongue flicked out and he moaned as he tasted them, "Detective Orton."

Randy's jaw dropped and he was entirely speechless as Cody's lips closed over his fingers, drawing them into his mouth with a soft moan. Oh god oh fuck! This wasn't good! Oh god but it was! His breathing quickened to a pant, his mouth hanging open as he watched and immensely enjoyed the feeling of Cody's hot wet mouth sucking on his fingers.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!

All too soon his fingers slid from between Cody's lips with a soft plop and Cody was staring at him again.

Cody released his wrist and pinned him in the corner between his hands flatted against the door and the wall, "I'm about to make this really easy for you." His voice dropped to a seductive rumble that made Randy's cock twitch and his bright blue eyes were so ablaze with desire in the dim red lighting that they held him captive and wouldn't let him look away.

"Yeah?" He heard himself ask and couldn't believe he wasn't pushing him back, why wasn't he putting a stop to this either?

Cody nodded as brought his hands up to his chest between his pistols and licked those luscious lips he'd been so lucky to have wrapped around his fingers, "Mm-hmm, you don't have to do a THING." His fingers found his nipples and rubbed them through his shirt and that fucking smirk he kept melting him with returned. "But just so you know, this isn't a part of the show." He gulped again and Cody sank down to his knee's, his hands returning to the wall and door briefly and kept him there, keeping him inside the safe bubble of secrecy he'd created.

Randy followed him with his eyes all the way down, shaking, burning and tensing with such need he was sure he'd pass out soon if he didn't find release, "So-so what is it then?" He questioned and hoped this was going exactly where he though it was. To have those pretty lips wrapped around his cock would be fucking HEAVEN.

Cody smirked that fucking smirk still as he slid his hands up his thighs and didn't stop until they passed his hips and came to rest on his abdomen, "This, Detective Orton, it the best blow job you'll ever have."

For some reason he believed that. Something told him Cody was about to blow not only his aching sex but his fucking mind too.

He swallowed hard and nodded, shuddering as Cody's hands glided down his abdomen and found the waist line of his jeans. "I'm going to unzip you now..." He purred as his long slender fingers lowered and groped and fondled him roughly threw the thick denim, eventually tracing the outline of his pulsing sex that was protruding noticeably against the constricting material. He could only nod again, all sense of reason completely gone. Fuck he wanted this SO fucking BAD!

"Fuck you're big," Cody moaned as he tugged the zipper down, gasping as his cock sprang free and bounced against his cheek, "Shit like, really fucking big."

Randy sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as a hand found the nape of Cody's neck, already imagining the gorgeous mouth slipping over his cock with a hard thorough shudder. He tried to be patient, he tried to let Cody take his time but he just couldn't! His body just wouldn't allow it! And thankfully Cody seemed to know it because just as he was about to pull him towards his cock those luscious lips engulfed him, drawing him into the most intoxicating, exquisite sucking heat he'd ever experienced. His eyes rolled beneath fluttering lids. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but fuck Cody's mouth was so hot, so wet and strong and swallowing him just right. "Shit." He cursed through gritted teeth, his head snapping back into the small gap of the corner as he pushed his cock deeper, moaning deep as Cody choked and gasped around his throbbing shaft.

His eyes rolled back into his head on their own as he bucked and thrusted his cock down the perfect contracting throat, his movements jerky as a powerful tightening in his groin set his body ablaze with passion. Cody had no idea how bad he wanted this. He had no idea how wonderfully his mouth was either. It was heaven. Wet, sucking, licking, swallowing HEAVEN.

He cried out as Cody's tongue unexpectedly and like a gracious creature that knew exactly what to do traveled over the tip of his cock, dipping into the sensitive slit and nearly drove him over the edge. His back tensed, making him arch, his toes curling within his heavy black boots and he couldn't stop a loud moan rumbling up from his throat. "Ohhhh fuck! That's so good, don't stop-" Something grabbed him further down and he gasped, jerking his head down to see Cody's hand suddenly on his sac and toying gently with his balls. Just looking made him dizzy with desire but the feeling of his mouth and his strong hand on him now was fucking intoxicating. Fuck he was so dizzy and overwhelmed with ecstasy he was panting and shaking like mad. "Oh god..."

He watched as Cody's tongue lapped at him, toying with the sensitive head of his sex and coating it with spit. It felt so fucking GOOD.

Cody's powerful tongue trailed lower, stroking long lines down his throbbing dick until he couldn't take another second of his teasing and snarled down at him savagely. "Suck it." He forced his cock between his lips, growling as Cody moaned around his shaft and swallowed it. The vibration making Randy jerk away but the hand still on his neck quickly yanked him back to his cock, guiding the beautiful strippers mouth to bob on his sex as fast as it could. Fuck this was just too fucking good.

He thrusted and started fucking Cody's lips, filling the hot sucking mouth that was determined to give him the best blow job of his life. And it was succeeding.

His cock slipped out and his body shook. "God you're so fucking big!" Cody moaned hard, "God yes come on fucking choke me with it!" He quickly sucked him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks against his shaft with a beastly grunt. Randy lost it, fucking Cody's mouth at an alarming rate, cursing, growling, snarling like a savage animal! He threw his head back, eyes screwed shut tight. Cody just made him feel so fucking good!

He wasn't going to last long. He could already feel his body tensing and preparing for release, his groin throbbing and pulsing hard and making his knees shake. The hand on his balls moved to his shaft, the expert mouth slipping away and letting it take over, "Come on handsome, cum, spill it down my throat." Cody rasped, looking up at him and again he engulfed in the wet delicious heaven that was his mouth.

That fucking did it. God damnit Cody was just so fucking HOT! His stomach tensed hard, the first wave of release tearing over him. He convulsed uncontrollably, smashing himself into the corner harder and harder as he started to spill and still kept his hand on Cody's neck. And the gracious creature kept on sucking, kept on hollowing his cheeks and collecting his essence against his tongue.

Fuck! He'd never had it so hard release he felt was like his fucking MOUTH. It hot and squeezing around his entire body and so fucking GOOD.. And It was wonderfully stiffling. Choking him, forcing him to cum harder than he ever had before.

Fucking. Hell.

Randy's head fell back with a hiss and gasped as his cock continued to spurt, emptying his sticky fluid into the beautiful strippers mouth for what seemed like hours until finally it stopped and the euphoric waves of ecstasy started to subside.

Cody's mouth left him and he heard him spit, his mind and body still too scrambled and blown away to form any real thought. And he was glad, that meant he didn't realize how fucked up what they'd just done was. And not to mention hot illegal it was too!

Cody rose up his body gracefully, moaning as his longer slender fingers wiped at the corners of his mouth.

Without thinking he took hold of him, wrapping his arms around Cody's torso and tried pulling him in for the kissing, wanting so badly to finally taste them. But Cody put his hand against his chest and pushed, keeping their lips from meeting as he held his head back at an awkward angle and frowned, "What are you doing?"

He stared at his swollen lips, aching so badly to kiss them that he couldn't look away, "It's your turn isn't it?"

"Oh uh, No." Cody replied and suddenly sounded incredibly nervous in his arms, "No that's okay, you don't have to worry about me."

Randy fought a grimace. Of course not, this wasn't anything special. It was just a blow job in the back of a strip club and nothing else. FUCK. "Sorry." He mumbled, it was all he could think to say as he yanked his arms down to his sides. Turning slightly he brought his jeans back up around his waist, feeling like such an idiot as he rushed to get himself right in his clothing and avoided eye contact until the last possible second and even then still didn't know what else to say. He wanted to say he was incredible, he wanted to say that he'd like to see him again but it was so obvious that Cody had gotten what he wanted and now he was done. Now it was time for him to leave.

He snatched his jacket from the couch, quickly pulling it on and reaching for the door, "So um," He said nervously as he grabbed the door handle, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome..." Cody replied with a kind, warm smile that quickly faded and left him looking somewhat...sad? Randy frowned. What the fuck was he disappointed? His frowned deepened, what the fuck he thought he wanted him to leave?

Cody's reaction was confusing and as much as he wanted to stay and get an answer out of him he knew he just couldn't, he had to go, he'd already let this go far enough and he was starting to panic again. Hunter was definitely going to be pissed at how long he'd been gone and he didn't have the slightest clue as to what he should tell him when he asked! Fuck! He opened the door, cursing as he found it unlocked now and went to step out, looking around first and relaxed when he found the hallway was still empty.

"Wait." Cody pulled him back in, shoving his hand into his front coat pocket as he watched him worry his plump bottom lip for a second until their eyes met. After a moment his hand slipped away and his teeth released his lip, and still he looked nervous, "I'm going out of a limb here but...Here's my number...Call me sometime..."

TBC

Feedback: please! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating: MA**

**Disclaimer: All fiction! I own no one and no profit is being made!**

**Chapter Five  
**

As Randy stared at the beautiful stripper he barely knew as Cody his tongue felt impossible to move, too heavy and stuck in place as he struggled to think of something to say, his mouth hanging open slightly. He was so confused and suddenly convinced he was delusional. Did Dashing really just slip him his phone number? He blinked hard, no fucking way! "Really?" Cody nodded and he almost smiled as he watched his plump bottom lip slip back between his teeth and couldn't ignore the desire burning brightly in the crystals that were his mesmerizing blue eyes. Fuck they were beautiful. And fuck he was such a tease!

He ached to kiss him, _badly_, but he didn't even try, not after he'd already refused it. He swallowed hard and only gave him a slight nod in response as he took a step back. Whatever Cody wanted he didn't seem to want it at that very moment and as the distance between them forced the safe bubble around them to finally burst he was starting to understand why. Stupidly though he let his eyes travel down the gorgeous length of Cody's body one more time and almost groaned in agony. God he wanted him so fucking bad. "I will." He managed to say with another nod. And he meant it. He'd call just as soon as he had the time...And the balls.

"I don't normally do stuff like this..." Cody whispered, giving his juicy lip between his teeth a break for a moment, "I'm not like, a slut or anything..."

"I didn't think that you were." He told him honestly. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. In fact there hadn't been enough time for anything to cross his mind really. He was still so shaky from...from him. Not because of the spectacular blow job but, because of him. Randy was so drawn in. He could feel it as he was being pulled by an invisible euphoric force that refused to let him forget about the out place exotic male dancer he barely knew as Cody...The Dashing One...And he didn't fight it...

"Good." Cody whispered again with a small smile and it made Randy ache to kiss him so badly he had to force himself to take another step back to let him finish. "Thank you...Detective Orton."

**"ORTON!"**

Randy jumped and his eyes went wide as his partners deep voice suddenly echoed down the hallway. "Yeah?" He answered and nearly lunged from the room into the hall, his heart racing and his stomach twisting into one painfully anxious knot. Shit he felt like a kid who'd just got caught with his hand in the fucking cookie jar! Except of course in this case the jar was the room and Cody was the scrumptious cookie he couldn't keep his hands off of. Much worse. And fuck thank god ONE of them had been thinking clearly! Cody just saved him from a disaster of epic proportions! If Hunter had come along and heard them! Oh god!

He felt dizzy and took a deep breath, his heart racing faster as he watched Cody disappear through the other door out of the corner of one eye and Hunter coming towards him out of the other. Oh god fuck! What if Hunter had caught them fucking? Shit! What if Cody told someone about what they did? Jesus how could he risk that! His career would be over so fast! Everything he'd worked so hard for would go right down the god damn drain all because he couldn't keep his dick in his fucking pants!

He clenched his jaw tight out of pure frustration, truly appalled but his own actions. Without the thick haze of desire clouding his mind he was finally thinking clearly again and almost let out a horrified scream. Fucking hell how could he be so fucking _careless_? What the fuck was he thinking! He needed to get a fucking grip now more than ever!

"Dude..." He took a deep breath and finally spoke again with a nervously laugh as he forced himself to move towards his partner. He had to or Hunter would know something was up, he was just so god damn nosy like that. "I got LOCKED in!" He'd have to deal with his poor judgment later, right now he had to pretend like he hadn't just spent thirty minutes locked within a glimpse of heaven. He had to act like he hadn't just received one _hellacious _blow job from a fucking _suspect_! "There's fucking timers on all the doors!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Hunter sounded angry but as they grew closer Randy could see there was a smile trying to slip over his partners lips, "You fucking moron! We don't have time for this!"

"Fuck you." He forced himself to smile and laughed, happy with how well and how quickly he was playing this off, "How was I supposed to know the door was going to lock behind me?" Actually the door had closed on it's own and now that he thought about it, that was pretty fucking weird... He hadn't so much as brushed it on his way inside...

"Maybe check next time!" Hunter said with the last of his anger fading from his voice and started to laugh, "Jesus dude what is it with you and this place?"

Randy rolled his eyes as he shook his head at that,"You're the one who keeps making us come back here." He pointed out and arched a brow, "For dirt on Mizanin that we never find. Come on Hunter I think it's time we changed our game plan."

Hunter let out a huff and he wasn't surprised to see his face scrunch into a scowl. Hunter hated it when he pointed out when his idea's didn't work and tonight was no different. "Well since you had plenty of time to snoop around in there," Hunter snapped in a nasty tone, his scowl deepening as he gestured beyond him to the room at the end of the hall. "You must have found something."

"Nope." That was a bit of a lie. He had found something. He just hadn't found anything that concerned Hunter or the case. Not even the forgotten box of condoms up top the fridge he'd been so curious about earlier. Granted they were out of place but they were in no way any help. He knew they just didn't matter, the condoms wouldn't prove a damn thing and really, he just wanted to get the fuck out of there. "What about you? Did YOU find anything?"

"_Nothing_." Hunter retorted bitterly, "Not even underage drinking!"

Randy just shook his head. Imagine that, they hadn't found one fucking thing to help their case. Again.

He had to roll his shoulders a bit to relieve a load of tension building upon them. They were back to square one and it seemed they were properly insane too! Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results was a sign of insanity and Randy was staring to feel it. He was ready to take Hunter by the throat and choke him until he finally admitted that his "ideas" just weren't fucking working! Either that or choke him until he passed out so he could go the fuck home.

"Shit." He swore aloud and started to busy his hands, working on zipping up his jacket. If he didn't they'd wrap themselves around his partners neck or worse, stick themselves in his pockets and touch Cody's number. And he really didn't need that rush of excitement right now. The Dashing one wasn't on his mind at the moment and he really wanted to keep it that way. "What now?" Home he hoped. He was definitely ready to call it a night. They could regroup tomorrow after he'd had some sleep and some time to fucking _think_.

"We have to get something on Mizanin or the Captain is going to skin us alive." Hunter answered with a heavy sigh, "Let's go have a chat with Mizanin's lawyer and check out that alibi."

Randy frowned as he checked his watch, "At _this _hour?" What the fuck it was already past midnight? How did that happen?

"Suck it up, Orton. If his lawyer was willing to come here to talk to us then he won't mind us stopping by." Hunter said over his shoulder as he was already leading the way out, his voice growing louder as they reached the end of the hall and prepared to re-enter the loudness of the club, "We'll make it quick!"

Randy nodded silently. Hunter was probably right so there was no point in arguing. Although he seriously doubted the lawyer was going to be of any help, not if he was on Mizanin's "other" payroll. Which he fully suspected that he was because, well, how could he not be? Mizanin always got his way, Randy had seen that first hand. And his theory now was that his lawyer was probably his way into the right pockets of everyone he needed to keep his grimy ass out of jail. From arraignment clerks to the fucking judges he had them all under his thumb or on his fucking pay roll.

Fuck what a mess.

Randy cringed and just when he couldn't take another second of the loud music they spilled out of the hot club and into the cool night's air and he took a thankful breath of the freshness it offered. He wanted to groan but gave his partner's back a quick glare instead. The lawyer would be another dead end, more wasted time and one more fuck you from Mizanin. And Hunter fucking knew it. He just wanted the credit for doing it when the boss came looking for answers and Randy under stood that. He just didn't like it. In fact the only thing that kept him from telling Hunter he was done for the night was his own curiosity.

He wanted to see the lawyer and get a read on him, that way he would know for sure if his suspicions were true and prove that he was not just going off a hunch because Mizanin had pissed him off enough to grasp at straws like that. No in his gut he already knew the lawyers word would be tainted. But still he couldn't help but want to see for himself...

Hunter drove and they were pretty quiet for a while, both letting out only the occasional muffled yawn until Hunter started to chuckle out of nowhere like a madman and reached over and gave Randy's shoulder a nudge. "Dude..." More cackling and Randy was really starting to worry.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out," Hunter started to explain and already Randy knew where he was headed, "What were you doing the whole time you were locked in that room?"

Randy rolled his eyes, of course he was. Nosy fuck. "Mostly I was cursing you." He admitted although he'd completely forgotten about Hunter. Hell he'd forgotten there was a world outside that little room when Cody's mouth took him to new spectacular heights of arousal. "Other than that I was trying to get the fuck out." He continued to lie, "That shit was crazy man. The door fucking closed on it's own."

"And you were in there alone?"

His eyes almost went wide but he caught them in time and nodded quickly. What the fuck? Why would Hunter ask that? "Yeah, thank god." He replied as he eyed his partner suspiciously. That was just...too weird. He studied him hard for a moment, trying to read through his smile and amusement that he suspected was a front and quickly gave up. Fuck he was paranoid. He needed to take a few deep breaths and calm down before he freaked himself out! Hunter didn't know anything! That's why he was asking! Because he was a nosy son of a bitch!

"Dude it would have been fucking hilarious if you'd been stuck in there with one of those fagots!"

"Fuck you." He forced himself to laugh when he really wanted to knock his fucking lights outs. Hunter had no clue how miserable he made his life day in and day out. He had no idea how much Randy HATED that the guys teased him over every little fucking thing! He just didn't fucking get it! "You would have never let me live that down!"

"Hell no! That would be fucking hilarious!" Hunter agreed all too loudly. "But hey, tomorrow when the guys laugh at you, don't get all pissed off. I wouldn't tell anyone this time but I'm going to have to include your little "break" in tonight's report so they're going to find out anyway."

Again he rolled his eyes, his temper threatening to rise and boil over. Of course he was going to include it in the report, he _had _to. But his partner wasn't fooling him with the nice guy act. He was willing to bet the whole fucking precinct would know about his accidental entrapment before the sun even came up! "You guys don't have to be such asshole's, you know." He struggled to keep his tone steady and without resentment, "You could try giving me a fucking break every now and then." They could just grow the fuck up and be professionals!

"Okay okay, calm down."

He let a growl escape, his hands curling and clutched into fists against his thighs. He was going to fucking explode. "**Don't**. Tell me to calm down." He fucking hated that too!

"Christ Randy!" Hunter snapped as he made the car take a sharp turn, "Seriously dude you need to lighten up and learn how to take a fucking joke."

"I know how to take a joke." He was quick to snap back. Fuck Hunter! Why did he always have to bring this shit up? "It's just that you assholes aren't fucking funny. You think you are, but you're not. You're all a bunch of fucking morons. The whole lot of you!"

"Fuck you, Orton." Hunter chuckled and appeared to be completely oblivious to his rage. "I'm telling the guys you said that!"

"_Do it_." He boldly dared him. "What are they going to do? Throw doughnuts at me? Oooh I'm just ah-shakin in my boots. Oh yes, I'm _so _scared." He stopped to roll his eyes and cross his arms before he watched Hunter carefully, worried he might snap and hit him just as he was close to doing the same to him.

"Alright, enough. We'll fight later." Hunter said and surprised him with another chuckle, "We're here."

Randy barely noticed they were pulling against the curb before a tall building until the car stopped and he tore his eyes from his infuriating partner. He was trying to calm down, making a promise to himself that he'd transfer out of homicide the second Mizanin was locked away and fixed his eyes out the window. If he could just hold his tongue for a little while longer he'd be free of Hunter and the rest of the assholes and never have to worry about them again. Because eventually he'd be their fucking boss. And he'd fire every last one of those incompetent bigots.

He let out a slow deep breath as he squinted to see through the window. The street and sidewalk were all too dark for his liking. And it was far too quiet as they got out of the car. Something wasn't right. He could feel it as he took a hard look around and hated that he couldn't see far enough into the darkness. He doubted he'd even recognize this place if they came back during the day time it was so fucking dark.

"What's this guys name again?" Hunter asked as Randy joined him on the side walk. "Rick Jenston." He answered accurately. Again, he knew Mizanin's entire case file by heart and there wasn't one name from it that had slipped his mind. Especially not his lawyers. Even though this was either the fifth or sixth one Mizanin had thrown at them...

They let themselves inside the building, checking the listing in the breezeway to locate the floor one Mr. Jenston was residing on and found the elevator down the hall to take them up. And Randy was keeping his eyes and ears open the entire time. He could still feel it, something was wrong there and the closer they got, the higher the elevator took them towards Rick Jenston's apartment, the stronger that feeling became.

But he took another breath and tried to relax, desperately hoping he was wrong, "I'm done for the night after this." He stated firmly as he stared at the shiny steal doors of the elevator, "I'll write my report at home and bring it in with me in the morning." He was so fucking tired and home just sounded so god damn good right about now!

"I figured." He heard Hunter respond but didn't look at him, he didn't need to. He could see his blurred reflection in the doors and honestly preferred to see that than the real thing. Hunter was in no way his type and often Randy found he thought his partner was one of the ugliest men he'd ever seen. Of course that had a lot to do with the fact that Hunter was a homophobic bastard who ran his mouth way too fucking much.

The doors opened and they stepped out together, both looking around and spotting the sign along the wall that directed them in the right direction and were quick to follow it. They walked fast, following the numbers on the doors down a long well lit hallway and around a corner before finally growing close to the apartment they were searching for. But as they grew nearer Randy frowned, his eyes catching a black sliver of what he thought was paint around the edges of the door. Shit. The door was open.

"Hunter..." He called to his partner in a whisper as he tilted his head towards the door. Hunter slowed his pace, nodding as he started to reach for his gun beneath his jacket.

Randy knew how this worked and he knew exactly what he was supposed to do in this situation. Instantly he pressed his back to the wall beside the door and drew a gun from a holster on his chest, clicking the safety off in a flash and waited for Hunter to make the next move. He watched patiently as his partner mimicked his movements and put his back to the wall on the other side of the doorway, his gun drawn and the safety clicked out of place. "Mr. Jenston it's the Las Vegas police department! Are you home?"

There was no answer and Hunter dared to reach over and push the door open a little further. "Mr. Jenston? LVPD! We're coming in!" And they did, Randy first, his gun trained nice and steady before him as they crept slowly into the dark, silent apartment.

With the lights off Randy could barely see but he was still confident in his silent steps, going slow and giving his eyes a chance to adjust while his ears listened hard. The silence was a deafening ringing in his ears that he interrupted with a slow breath as he approached what he made out to be was the living room.

"Mr. Jenston!" Hunter startled him and called again. "LVPD!"

"I'll check down stairs, you take the upstairs." Randy told him in a whisper soft voice over his shoulder to get rid of him and he was surprised to hear Hunter agree and hurry off. That was definitely odd. Since when did Hunter take orders from him without bitching first?

Whatever. It was a good thing and he didn't even take a second to think about it as he surveyed the living room contents for anything out of place. There was a small dark brown suede couch and matching love seat positioned beside each other in the corner of the room and neither seemed to be disturbed, nor did the three tall matching brown lamps standing along the wall and beside them. Nothing was visibly wrong that he could see but that feeling in his gut still told him other wise.

Quickly and silently he crossed the soft and what looked to be beige carpet of the living room, keeping his gun steady and his entire body tensed and strained. If there was someone there that meant them hard he was more than ready for them. He and his treasured high power browning would take them out in a fucking heartbeat.

As he entered another hallway he took a fast look around and after he was sure the coast was clear he took the risk and hit the light switch, his eyes squinting shut on their own for a moment and made his heart skip a beat. Fuck that was a stupid thing to do. What if someone was there waiting for the right moment to sneak up and take him down? Fucking idiot.

He shook his head as he pried his lids open, blinking rapidly as they adjusted and came into focus on something shiny and red on the carpet by his feet. What the fuck? He bent down slightly, still keeping his gun out and steady as he quickly eyed the odd looking spot on the floor. It was small, the size of a tiny red bead but still sticking out and illuminated against the beige carpet and as he looked harder he discovered more of them. And his blood turned cold as he realized they seemed to make a trail leading away from the living room and down the hall towards an open door to a dark room.

Fuck! He jerked up and felt ready to wretch. He knew what they were, those tiny red beads... "Hunter!" He called as he started to follow what he now knew to be droplets, his heart racing. "I've got blood here!"

He didn't wait for his partner as he followed them into what he discovered was an office after turning on yet another light and flicked his eyes rapidly over the room. "Mr. Jenston?" He called even though he already knew he wasn't going to answer as he carefully entered the room, swallowing hard as he watched the droplets turn to huge drops and then into a sickening splatter against the floor. His heart was pounding, his stomach flipping and fluttering with fear and adrenaline as a familiar putrid stench in the air filled his nose.

He gripped his gun tighter as his lips drew back into a snarl on their own accord. Fucking Mizanin! But how? He was at the club wasn't he? He snarled again. Fucking hell! Mizanin must have known they'd go to his lawyer that night if he used him as an alibi and played them like the fools they were! He wanted them to find the body. He wanted them to see what he was capable of!

Randy shook with rage. As if they hadn't seen enough already! Fucking bastard!

He let himself snarl one more time and pressed on with a new sense of determination, his own blood boiling as he moved further into the office and continued to follow the sick trail of red to a wide glossy black desk until he reached the other side and slowly lowered his gun.

"Hunter!" He called again, his voice hoarse and this time he heard his partner racing down the stairs.

His stomach was churning, his eyes wide as he stared down at a deceased Rick Jenston in and a horrible mess of blood. His throat cut from ear to fucking ear...

And Randy gulped. "_I found him_."

TBC

Reviews: Omg yes please! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Randy was seething as he pulled on a pair of tight fitting latex gloves, preparing his hands for another fucking crime scene he'd had the misfortune of stumbling upon and trying his hardest not to complain. He just wanted to go the fuck home! But thanks to Mizanin he probably wouldn't see the opportunity to go home until just a few hours before his next shift and the deceased Mr. Jenston would never see the light of day again. Fucking ridiculous! It didn't have to be this way! Innocent people didn't have to die! And as Randy stared down at the poor Mr. Jenston he couldn't help but think that he and the rest of his colleagues should have done their fucking jobs and locked Mizanin away by now. Mr. Jenston's blood was on their fucking hands! That's what he was mostly angry about. Their incompetence. Was _infuriating_. Because he knew it allowed that sadistic son of a bitch to terrorize and execute more and more people every day. The body count would continue to rise and Mizanin would eventually have all the right people on his payroll to ensure that he never saw a single day behind bars. All because they couldn't outsmart him. Not even once!

_Fuck fuck FUCK!_

He was fucking sick of it! Mizanin had played them! **AGAIN**! And like fools they'd walked right into his fucking games just as they always did! Which was probably the same case for Mr. Jenston. The poor bastard probably never saw this coming. He was still dressed as if he'd just arrived home from work in a dark brown suit, his jacket and white button up shirt beneath it soaked and damaged with blood. Poor bastard. He probably thought he had it all figured out and considered himself safe just so long as he did whatever Mizanin told him to do. Big mistake. HUGE fucking mistake! No one was safe around Mizanin. No one. Randy started to tremble slightly, clenching his jaw so tight it ached as he stood at the feet of the unfortunate Mr. Jenston on the floor and tried not to miss one fucking clue this time. Peoples lives actually depended on it, on HIM. And the severity of that fact made him feel so horribly hollow. He **HAD **to stop Mizanin! He had to make that bastard pay to make that sickening feeling go away or it would surely be the end of him!

He shook, repulsed by it all and the scene before him. They'd waited in the living room for the rest of their colleagues to arrive, staying out of the office to avoid disturbing any evidence but mostly for Randy he was just putting this off for as long as he could. Like he always did. But from what he'd seen earlier and already now he could tell there had been a struggle for Mr. Jenston's life within the office. A black desk chair was turned over in the corner as if someone had kicked it there to make room. And behind the desk he could see was a row of short pewter colored filing cabinets against the wall that were open, their file contents scattered in a mess across the floor, and most of them were splattered or soaked in blood. He paid them no attention yet. He'd leave those for the forensics team to sort threw or help collect them later if he had the time. He took a breath and dropped his eyes to Mr. Jenston before crouching down and balancing his weight on the flats of his feet. Fucking hell Mr. Jenston was one bloody fucking mess. Even his black hair was matted against his skull and Randy quickly noticed that again the victims fingers were smashed and broken, only this time it was _both _hands. And upon taking a closer look he realized, something was..._Off_. The right hand was a mashed bloody mess but even so he could still tell that it wasn't right. It was like there wasn't enough bones and tissue to make up the whole hand...Fucking sick! He bent a little further down and froze, his eyes wide. Oh for the love of-One of the goddamn thumbs was **missing**! It looked like it had been cut clean off!

Randy felt sick. That was _new_. Jericho had never removed a digit before and never had he been so sadistic as to smash both hands to mush. He scowled and resumed grinding his teeth. _Fucking shit_. That only meant one thing. Jericho was **escalating**. His attacks were getting more violent, more bloody and horrifying and the sick bastard was having a fucking blast! He was only going to get so much worse, Mr. Jenston and his missing thumb were proof of that. And it was obvious that Jericho was just so fucking twisted and fucked in the head now, or maybe he had been all along and Mizanin just brought out the worst in him as time went on. Fuck this was bad. _Really bad_. At this point Randy was certain that _only _the punishment of lethal injection would cure Jericho. Because there was **no **saving those who were born without a conscious or a soul. There was **no **fixing a heartless monster that killed for fun like Chris Jericho did. No the only way to fix them was to give them the freedom of death. And deep down Randy really hoped he had a hand in Jericho's. One way or another.

"So you're the one who found him?" A familiar voice startled him and asked and he stood up and turned to see Jason standing there with his camera looking well groomed as always in his black cover all suit and his blond hair neatly pulled back into a hidden pony tail. He wasn't his type either but Jason was definitely a good looking man and he was a pretty nice guy and pleasant to be around. Except of course when it came to Hunter. Then Jason was down right mean and abrasive._ And Randy loved it every time._ "Yeah." He grumbled with a nod. "I didn't move the body or anything though. I found him and we called the team and waited in the living room."

"I figured." Jason said kindly as he reached out and gave his shoulder a warm comforting rubbing, "I've worked with you long enough to trust that you know not to mess with a crime scene. I just wanted to see how you were holding up because I know it can be tough finding a body like this...I mean, this is some fucked up shit but just because we see it every day doesn't mean that it get's easier. " Randy gave him an appreciative nod although he was taken aback by his sincere concern, and was too tired and shattered at the moment to analyze it. But, _no_. It didn't get an easier. But at least Jason had Adam to go home to every night. At least Jason had someone to comfort him when the bad got worse and the worse got _fucked_. "I'm fine." He lied. He did a lot of that these days and that didn't get easier either. "Still a little shaken but it'll wear off soon." He hoped.

"Okay." Jason replied, his stone still empathetic and sincere as his hand dropped away from his shoulder, "But if you ever want to talk about it, or anything else, you know where to find us. Our door is always open Randy." _Us _being he and Adam. Lucky bastards. They got to say things like "_us_" and "_we_". He fought a cringe. Oh how he envied them so. All he had was the memory of a stripper he'd only just met. Not that it wasn't one hell of a memory but Jason and Adam were still far more fortunate that he was because they had each other. And he had no one. "Thanks..." He did appreciate Jason's warm invitation but the last thing he wanted to do was spend time around a couple, especially Jason and Adam who were "out" and probably wouldn't understand why he was not. A lot of people didn't. "I'll keep that in mind." And he would, he just doubted that he'd actually take him up on the offer any time soon. Not until he got a few things sorted out for himself first as he saw him self as a bit of a mess. And he had for quite a while.

"We hope that you do." Jason encouraged gently, "We may be lab rats and nerds but we're still pretty cool guys. Not like the ignorant bunch of dullards you hang out with but I digress...Just don't forget us okay?"

Randy nodded. He could use the friends but again Jason and Adam just reminded him of the things he didn't have and of the things he really wished he did. Fucking pathetic right? He was so lonely he couldn't bare to have any friends at all because no matter what he was so desperate for a connection that only a lover could give him. Friends couldn't fill the void in his life or his in heart and at this point they'd only remind him that it was there.

"Detectives I found something I think you should take a look at." Someone said in a hoarse voice and he turned to see that it was Adam, also know as Jason's other half who was crouched beside Mr. Jenston's bloody torso using a pair of long tweezers to carefully lower what looked to be a small bloody piece of paper into a zip lock bag. He too was also again in uniform and well groomed with his hair pulled back. But damn did he sound terrible. Poor guy looked just as pale as Mr. Jenston and he'd been so quiet when he came in that Randy hadn't even heard him set up beside the body. Or maybe he was just really out of it...

Randy moved faster than Hunter and came to stand beside Adam behind the desk before he could and gave the blond his full attention, "What you got for me?"

"Looks like a note." Adam said as he held it up, still careful despite that it was now safely preserved within a sealed evidence bag and his voice was awfully scratchy. "I found it stuffed in his neck."

"_Stuffed _in his neck?" Randy had to repeat. He was certain he hadn't heard him correctly. That would just be too fucking **TWISTED**! But Adam nodded and he wanted to hurl. Oh fucking hell! "The wound goes down about an inch and a half into the throat and it's more than an inch wide." More than enough room for the small note. "I'd say it was probably done by a machete and he probably ran it over him _twice_. I'll know for sure when I get him on the table." Randy shivered as Adam finished, a nerve in his stomach quivering and threatened to make him wretch and he took a deep breath to calm it. It didn't work and his vision blurred. _That_. Was fucking _disgusting_. Jericho had actually put the note in the wound...He'd hidden it _within _Mr. Jenston's body! Oh fucking **HELL**! Who but a complete monster would do something so demented?-! So heinous and grotesque! God damn it! That sick son of a bitch! He fought another shiver as he stared down at the safely contained bloody note in his colleagues outstretched hand. He didn't want to touch it but did, he had to. Reluctantly and gently he took it from Adam's careful fingers, grimacing as he brought it closer to read and struggled to see the short contents of the printed note. The blood had soaked through it, the original white paper was now a dark crimson and was wet and flimsy enough to smear into un-salvageable pieces. His eyes started to ache but he forced them to focus to read the small black words typed neatly beneath the sickening color of red. "What's it say?" Hunter asked and he could feel him peeking over his shoulder. "It...It says..." He started to read aloud, "I think it says..._Detective R. K.O_." His blood went cold. Fuck! That was him! Those were his god damn initials! He held a breath and brought the note even closer as he made out the rest, "_I see a red door and I want it painted black..._"

"That's it?"

"Yeah." He nodded, unable to look away from it just yet, his head spinning and his heart pounding. "That's it."

Hunter reached from behind him and snatched the note from his hands, "What the fuck?-! What red door?-!"

"It's not an actual door." Idiot. "It's a song." He enlightened him absently, his eyes wide, a heavy sickness building in his gut and he gulped. He was more concerned about that fact that his fucking initials were spelled out above the lyrics! Fuck the note was addressed to **him**! Why? What the fuck was that supposed to tell him? What did it mean?

"That's fucking _weird_." Hunter said with a heavy, exasperated sigh. "It doesn't make any sense!"

Randy nodded again, still silently panicking. "Yeah but it's still Jericho's M-O. The note is probably just to get a rise out of us." And it fucking worked. Randy was _freaking _out. "Mizanin wanted us to find this. It's all a fucking game to him." He swallowed hard and turned away from the body, bumping into his partner who quickly moved aside to let him pass. He needed to get the fuck out of there. Why was his name on the goddamn note?-!-?-!

"I wonder what his own lawyer could have done to get himself taken out like this?" He heard Hunter ponder aloud but still didn't stop moving away. "He had to have betrayed him. Or maybe he got greedy and tried to squeeze Mizanin for more money?-?-?"

Randy on his way out didn't agree but he also didn't have it in him to speak again. He really needed a moment to himself. Or at least some fucking air to clear his head.

"Maybe we'll find something on his computer?" Jason offered randomly but Randy knew he was trying to help him out. And he was so thankful that he blond could read him a whole lot better than his partner could. Jason was his savior and distracted Hunter long enough to let him slip away. "I'll get it back to the lab and get the guys working on it. I should know something in a couple of days."

"Good idea." He heard Hunter agree, his voice muffled now as Randy made it to the hallway. Already he felt better once he stepped out of the room, the sick feeling in his gut subsiding enough to let him take a full breath. But his stomach cramped hard. Fuck he was going to throw up, he couldn't stop it this time. He'd always been able to hold it in before and he did because he'd never live it down if he vomited all over a crime scene. But fucking hell he was only human! He couldn't help it this time. He was utterly disgusted and felt rotten to his fucking core! His gloved hands found the walls for support. He was stumbling and sweating, heat passing over his body in hot unbearable waves and he was so fucking dizzy. It was the note that did it. The note sent him over the edge and finally broke him. And he barely made it outside the building before he started to heave. It was all too fucking much!

Just his luck there were no bushes to hide behind, just squad cars and a few uniform cops securing the perimeter. And they all stared at him as he wretched onto the side walk. It was humiliating but he couldn't help it. He had to ride it out. And he did, wiping at the corners of his mouth with the back of his wrist after he finished and sought the nearest object to lean on. In an exhausted breathless daze he chose a squad car and sat on the hood, swaying, shaking, thirsty, and desperately wanting to go home now more than ever. Even though there he'd be alone but at least he could take a shower and try to wash away the sick layer of filth over his skin. At least there he wouldn't be afraid to show just how fucking scared he was that Chris Jericho had put his name on that god damn note. Fuck it shook him so hard to know that Jericho thought about him as he'd killed Mr. Jenston and he couldn't help but wonder how many other people had died as a part of Jericho's sick game to get back at the LVPD? One was too many but he suspected it was a whole lot more and it made him feel sick all over again. If they didn't catch Jericho or Mizanin soon...Fuck. More People were going to die, lot of them. And horribly so.

He sighed heavily, sitting there at a loss and honestly didn't know what to do. Seeing his name on that note..._fucked _with his head. It was almost like Jericho was trying to tell him he _knew _something, or that he knew _him _rather. If it had said _Detective Orton_ or just simply _Orton _he wouldn't be as concerned about it. But, the use of his initials was _personal_. _Too _personal and didn't sit right with him at all. He didn't want that crazy fuck thinking about him unless he was afraid of him! And the note totally proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't. Jericho was _fucking _with him. How could Randy not be afraid? He'd seen what Jericho was capable of! He had nightmares about it! Jesus this was just so fucking wrong! He could feel it. Something sinister was going on. And something told him that he should be keeping the safety off on his guns beside his bed at night.

"He left a note!" He heard Hunter's voice and could tell he was on the phone and headed his way, his voice growing louder and louder until the doors opened and he stepped out. "Yes-Yes. We'll be right there. Alright. See you in a bit." And Randy didn't bother to stand yet, he knew what was coming next as Hunter snapped his phone shut and palmed it tightly as he let out another exasperated sigh. "That was the Captain." Hunter said and shoved his phone back into his jacket, "He wants to see us at the station in thirty minutes."

Fuck. Of course he did. For another emergency case meeting no doubt. Randy sighed as he rolled his shoulders to relieve more tension down his back. Damn it. So much for going home.

****Ever heard of FEEDING THE AUTHOR? I'm starvin' over here people! I see all these hits and visitors but very few reviews D: Be nice! I work hard on this stuff! FEED ME! ****


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ALL FICTION**

**Note: Sorry this took a few days, had some stuff come up! Should have more done soon!  
**

**Chapter Seven**

It was just after sun down when Randy gave up for the day and just stared absently at an open file on his desk. It was just a black and white blur to him now. Having read the same page at least ten times and still couldn't understand a single word and was ready to smack his head against it. It was beyond fucking frustrating and if he'd had the energy he would scream and knock everything from the desk in one swing and then flip the damn thing over. Today just would not fucking end. It had started out okay, then it was _extremely _good and then it went to shit when he stumbled upon Mr. Jenston's body. And now he was hours into his next shift, the next fucking day, and on the verge of passing out. He sighed hard and blinked rapidly as he snapped the folder shut. His brain was just...Not working. It was still just a complete pile of mush from the night before and he just couldn't snap out of it. He scoffed, probably because he hadn't made it home yet,! Meaning he hadn't slept in over thirty fucking hours or even had the brief pleasure of a quick shower. Hell he'd barely had time to grab an apple from the gas station down the street. And the apple wasn't as fresh as it could have been.

He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other reached into the lap drawer of his desk for a smoke, his stomach rumbling and growling hungrily for sustenance. He was unbelievably tired and to say he was starting to crash would be severely understating it. His body was fucking sore, his eyes were blood shot, aching and struggling to say focused, the lids heavy and warm as they begged for rest. And his brain, fuck what a impossible mess! It was just a foggy mushy lump in his skull that would only allow him to think about ONE thing while he fought like hell not to fall asleep in his chair. Well, he thought about only one person rather. And for the first time in ages, it wasn't Mizanin.

Blinking rapidly again he fished a shinny silver lighter from his inside the desk and sat back in the comfortable padding of a high back black chair he was _lucky _to call his and lit the slightly rejuvenating smoke, relaxing as the chair's soft warm leather embraced his strong back and soothed away an ache along his spine. He loved his special chair. And he was lucky to have it because everyone was always trying to steal it from his desk while he was in the field and they had done so for the longest time. Hell it used to be that every day when he returned to the precinct he had to spend a good ten minutes just trying to hunt down his fucking chair. Until one day he finally came up with a solution and chained the damn thing to his desk. A bite brass but fuck, leave his god damn chair alone! It wasn't Randy's fault that no one else put out the money for a decent seat and at the end of the day the last thing he wanted to do was track down his chair and have to hassle someone out of it. Again, his colleagues were assholes and they could all just grow the fuck up. Or stay the fuck out of his way and leave his shit the fuck alone.

He took a long drag of the smoke and let it out slowly, looking around at the empty office with tired eyes and relaxing some more and was so thankful that he was finally alone. Hunter had disappeared to hunt down something to eat well over an hour ago and although he hadn't paid his partner much attention when he was there, his presence definitely wasn't missed. Randy could let his guard down when Hunter wasn't around. He could breath easier and relax because there was no one there to bombard him with sloppy criticism and "jokes" he didn't find amusing. There was no one there to keep him on edge about "needing to get laid" and other personal shit that was none of Hunter's business. And there was no one there to bitch him out for lighting up a cigarette in a police station, which he would have done even if Hunter was still there because he knew it pissed him off. But, what was Hunter going to do about it? Arrest him? _Ha!_ The Captain would never let that happen. He too was a smoker and understood how sometimes when one has been at work for over thirty fucking hours straight one didn't have the energy to get up to go outside for a smoke and knew that sometimes smoking was all that could keep _one _from falling asleep at their fucking desk.

Randy smirked and took another long drag, turned his head and blew the smoke in the direction of his partners empty desk. Fuck Hunter. If they didn't have their own office it would be different, he'd be the asshole by exposing innocent people to second hand smoke if they were stationed in the pit with everyone else. But that wasn't the case, and he'd never do something like that. They had their own office for fucks sake! With four walls and a door and everything! What was the big fucking deal if every now and then he lit up a smoke with the door closed? He kept an air freshener on his desk and sprayed the room when he was finished! He was neat about the ashes and the butt's! Hunter just wanted to have a power struggle with him that in this case, he wasn't going to fucking win. And if he didn't shut the fuck up about it Randy was going to start using his partners desk as an ash tray.

Another drag from his smoke and another smirk spread over his lips as an image of Cody dancing suddenly flashed over his minds eye and shattered away all other thoughts like it had done so many other times since he'd seen him, and he didn't even try to make it go away. God damn it Cody was just so mesmerizing, Randy was so infatuated. He wanted lay him down and take the time to drink in his beauty like a bee does the sweet nectar of a flower, he wanted to slide his hands over his soft skin and explore every inch of his perfect godly body to find every little spot that got him _hot_. Fuck and his tongue ached to taste him, it wanted to savor him as it discovered the dips and lines of his muscles, especially along his stomach and hips. Those lines drove him nearly insane with want! He _wanted _to follow those lines so badly! He would bite and lick his way down them to the soft hot flesh of his groin so fucking right that Cody would scream for it! And just the thought of that made his cock stiffen instantly. Fuck he'd make Cody feel so fucking good if he ever had the chance.

He shuddered as he flicked his eyes to a bright red shiny business card he'd placed in the corner of a small square silver picture frame on the edge of his desk that morning and still couldn't believe it was there. His heart rate started to quicken. Fuck he still couldn't believe he'd gotten a blow job in the back of a strip club either! He lent forward as he worried his lip and touched the corner of the shiny card; tracing his finger around the edges and fighting another smile and a rush of fluttering butterflies in his stomach as he read for the millionth time the sharp black scripted lettering across it's glossy red surface.

**~* DASHING *~**

He shuddered harder and sank his teeth into his lip even deeper. Every time he read it he got a barrage of images of Cody down on his knees and was powerless to stop the excitement fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Damn it he _wanted _him, or a least a fucking kiss! Randy in his whole life had never wanted to kiss someone so badly but he knew that didn't make him special. Cody was used to other men wanting him so bad it hurt, after all that's how he made a living. But what Cody didn't know was that Randy _was _special. Because Randy didn't want to kiss him just to work Cody up to fucking him. No Randy had a better idea, he wanted to kiss Cody because _he _wanted to steal _his _breath for a change. He wanted to leave that fucking tease hungry and wanting just like Cody did everyone else! And not only that but, he _really_ wanted to taste him, as dangerous and foolish as that might be. And it would be so because he knew he'd be _instantly _addicted as he so already was...

He glanced at his phone he'd set on the corner of his desk, his stomach quivering with excitement. Cody said to call, he actually asked him to! And Randy had been in complete denial about it all fucking morning. Because in his mind there was no way Cody had given him the most spectacular fucking blow job he'd ever had and then asked him to call! Things like that just didn't happen to him, he was never that lucky! The whole night had to be all just part of some fucked up dream! He'd been so certain of it!

But yet, there was his number in the frame on his desk...

He pulled the card from the frame and eyed his dark blue cell phone beside him on the desk, his stomach fluttering with nerves this time. Yes he was truly cynical but he had reason to be. His idle mind often tricked him into thinking his dreams were real and at times his dreams were so true to life he couldn't actually tell if they happened or not. Like before when he'd dreamed of laying beside Cody and woke up actually _missing _him. Perhaps it was silly, strange even, but he had no control over it and had long ago given up on trying to stop them. So because of that there was no trusting himself and he'd been convinced he'd been a fool of his own minds vivid trickery until he had the thought to check and fished the card out of his jacket. Now hours later he was trying to play it cool, holding off on calling him right away so he didn't seem desperate, even though he was. Randy was really desperate. But of course it wasn't the sex he was desperate for but the close intimate contact of a lover, the warm comforting embrace of someone who cared whether or not he came home at night. And if that made him a loser then so be it. He didn't see any good in sleeping with just anyone to get off. Fuck that's how people contracted sexual transmitted diseases and Randy was no fool when it came to his own health and sex. No one night stand was worth getting stuck with unsightly painful diseases that plagued the body and groin, no matter how lonely he was.

He just wished he had remembered that when Cody had gone down on him the night before. Shit what if Cody had like, herpes or something? It didn't look like it but, still, the thought did cross his mind. Honestly he couldn't believe he hadn't been more careful, it was like something had come over him and all reason had gone out the fucking window! And not only that he'd briefly panicked and feared that Cody would tell someone what they'd done. But he'd quickly thought better of Cody and, not to pull rank but Randy was a cop, a detective, a hero and such. Who would believe the word of a stripper over his? Sounds mean but it was the truth and he didn't worry so much about who or what Cody told about them. After all Cody didn't even have any proof nor did he have any reason to be so cruel as to try and out him. Although he didn't know him Randy knew deep down that his secret was safe. Cody had said it would be. And he believed him.

His eyes began to burn as he stared down at the shiny red card, holding it between his thumb and middle finger to keep it at just the right angle to ward off any glare of lights and continued to chew his bottom lip as it started to remind him of the emptiness of his bed. Fuck he was lonely. No, wait. Lonely didn't even begin to cover how he felt. In fact he didn't think there was a word to describe how awful and hollow he felt each day when he rolled over onto the empty cold sheets where a lover was supposed to lay. Except for today of course, because he hadn't gone home yet. He scoffed as he set the card onto the desk and dropped the last of his smoke into a forgotten cup of coffee and couldn't help but think who in their right mind would ever put up with his schedule? Who would ever like him enough to stick around even when he couldn't be there? _Cody?-?-?_ He could see that. Not that he was so infatuated with Cody that he thought he could be "_the one_" but he did see _some _potential there. After all Cody _had _given him his phone number knowing who and what he was. That's why he couldn't let it go, that's why he couldn't concentrate on anything else, because Cody had revived such _hope _within him. And Randy knew that Cody would lighten so many dreams that after a while had turned into cruel nightmares of things and love he thought he'd never have.

He _really _wanted to call him and ask him out and had been going back on forth on it all day, almost doing it several times but kept chickening out at the last second.

It was just, Randy was _afraid_. He didn't want to put himself out there only to get laughed at. Which had happened to him a few times before in his short time in Las Vegas, and he really didn't want to pile more heartache on top of stress and sexual frustration he was already faced with day in and day out. Because, shit, what if Cody was just playing him for money?-?-? Isn't that what a stripper slash exotic male dancers were supposed to do? Randy wasn't just a complete _mark _for Dashing was he?-! He really fucking hoped not! Cody would surely laugh at him then! And what if when he called Cody demanded the money he forgot to pay him for the dance his eyes had supposedly asked him for?-?-?-? Oh god or what if when he called Cody told him to fuck off and bitched at him for being so foolish in thinking he actually wanted him?-!-? He'd be so embarrassed! Crushed even, especially since chances were high that he would run into him at the T-strip again!

With a scowl Randy briefly flicked his eyes to his phone on the desk again and then down at the card, finally releasing his lip and made a decision. Fuck it. He was going to do it. He was going to call him, he couldn't come up with excuses and hide behind them forever. How else could he know if he honestly had a shot with Cody unless he tried? And if Cody laughed at him...Well...As horrible as that would be Randy would find a way to deal with it and put Cody and his harshness behind him like he had all the others.

He hoped.

He snatched his cell phone from off the corner of his desk and flipped it open, his hands trembling and he took a drag of his smoke as he dialed the number he'd already memorized. He pressed the button to connect and held his breath as it started to ring.

His stomach started cramping, tensing, god he was so fucking nervous! _Fuck fuck fuck!_ What if this was a mistake and he was about to make a complete fool of himself?-! He cursed softly and almost hung up right then. God it would just crush him if Cody laughed, the rejection he could handle but the laughter...He really didn't need that. "Hello?" Cody's voice almost made him gulp. His heart was RACING. But it was too late to hang up now. "Hi...Um..." He took a careful, silent deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady, his foot rising up on the flat portion of his toes and shaking his leg anxiously. Fuck he was so _nervous_! "It's-It's Detective Orton. How are you?" There was a long pause and he started to worry Cody might have hung up and his heart dropped to his gut as he clutched the phone tight. Shit! He knew this was a mistake! Why would a good looking guy like Cody want anything to do with him? Guys like him never did! He probably just wanted a ticket fixed, or worse, Cody could have been drunk and mistakenly given out his phone number and a blow job he may or may not have remembered! Randy slumped in his chair and almost let out a hard sigh as he brought his hand to his head and rubbed a temple. If Cody had hung up he wouldn't blame him, but he'd still be extremely disappointed. "...Hello?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm still here." Cody answered softly, his voice oddly timid compared to how confident it had been the night before, "I'm okay, I'm just... _really _surprised that you called..." Randy frowned. He was? "Why?" He lent back in his chair to relax, "Didn't you want me too?" He asked curiously and really hoped he did. There was more silence but this time Randy could swear he heard Cody chewing on his plump bottom lip and almost groaned. God he wanted to help him with that. He'd do anything to get at least ONE kiss or ONE small taste of those soft, beautiful lips...

"Well, yeah but..." Cody replied and his voice was still timid, almost uncertain. "_You know_...You're a _cop_."

"O..._kay_..." He frowned, what did that have to do with anything? Because he was a cop that meant he wouldn't call? "So...?-?-?"

"_So..._" Cody repeated and laughed softly after another brief moment of silence, "So cops don't usually consort with strippers outside of strip clubs..." Randy smiled although Cody was right. But how could Cody compare him to the others? He didn't look like them and other cops didn't usually let a male strippers give them blow jobs in the back of strip clubs either! "Yeah well, I'm not like the others cops around here...And when I like something I tend to stick with it..."

"_That's for sure_." Cody chuckled and it made Randy shiver. Fuck even his laugh was sexy. It was so smooth, and deep, and _intoxicating_. And Randy loved it. "You're definitely something different."

"So are you." He blurted out and immediately cringed. Shit that didn't sound weird did it? God he hoped not. "You put on one hell of a show." There. Maybe a compliment would speed things up and guide the conversation to where he needed it to make his move? He was never any good at this, he was always way too fucking nervous! And this time was especially worse since Cody had already sucked him off! He wanted to panic because fuck, what was he _supposed _to say? How did he ask him out without making Cody feel he was just after sex?-! He took a quiet deep breath because he was starting to shake and his nerves were so bad as Cody seemed to _sigh _on the other end, "Is that why you called Detective Orton? Because you want to schedule another private show?"

Fuck. Randy sat up again, shaking his head. Shit Cody already thought he was just after a show, or in other words, a quick fuck. "No I called about something else." He just hadn't worked up the nerve to ask yet as he was a nervous wreck! "Although I wouldn't turn one down if you offered. I mean you're very good at what you do..." God damn it he fucked that up.

"Of course you wouldn't," Cody surprised him and replied through a confident chuckle, "You're not stupid or blind now are you?"

"No." Randy smiled, he sure as fuck wasn't blind. Stupid sometimes maybe, but not blind. "But if I was I think you'd still find a way to tease me."

"You mean turn you on?"

"Tease, turn on," _TORTURE_. "Same thing. You'd find a way I'm sure."

"Heh. You flirting with me?"

"Maybe. Why you got a boyfriend who'd be mad if I was?" That actually just _now _occurred to him. What if Cody was drunk and so caught up in the lust and desire around him that he'd accidentally cheated? That kind of stuff happened all the time, he'd seen it happen to his friends too many times to count and shit he didn't want any part of that drama! Randy was too old to play games and deal with petty bullshit drama. If Cody cheated on his lover then that was his business and he'd stay the fuck out of it and move on. "Nope, no boyfriend." Cody answered and Randy's smile widened. Good. That meant he was free for the taking in _so _many different ways. And Randy was going to try to take him. "Is that by choice or something else?"

"Something else. I work a lot and my schedule is kinda messy so it's hard to get out and look."

"I know what you mean." Fuck he knew _exactly _what he meant but he was more so blown away by how well their conversation was going. The fact that Cody hadn't hung up on him yet was enough to make him smile from ear to ear! "But maybe I...Um," He fought his nerves, forcing them down and steadied his voice. "I'm sorry I'm not good at stuff like this so I'm just going to get to it..."

"_Okay_..."

"And I'm sorry this, um...This might be a little forward of me but..." He almost laughed at himself. _HE _was worried about being too forward?-! Cody was the one who'd pinned him to the wall and seduced the fuck out of him! Cody was the one who'd gone down on him without asking! "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Fuck there it was, the offer, the invitation, his heart out in the open...He shuddered and held his breath, fucking terrified during the few seconds it took for Cody to answer. _Please say yes... Please... _

"_Go out with you_?" Cody repeated incredulously. "Like, on a _date_?"

Randy nervously started to toy with a button on his jacket, why did Cody sound so surprised? Of course he wanted to date him! Who in their right mind wouldn't?-! Didn't everyone wish they could be so lucky?-?-? "Yeah." He said too quickly and cringed. Fuck Randy calm down before you blow this! "I-I mean, well I mean if you want it to be. It doesn't have to. " They could just be friends if that's what Cody wanted. Although truthfully it would kill him in so many painful ways he'd probably have to forget about Cody all together. If that was even possible after the spectacular blow job he'd given him. It was so damn..._Wow_...

"What time?"

Randy's heart seemed to skip a beat and his stomach fluttered as his fingers tightened around the phone again. Fuck did he just say yes? Fuck fuck fuck! "Is that a yes?" Fuck he hoped so. He _really _needed this. He really needed _him_.

"Yes, _Detective Orton_, I'd like that. What time?"

"Great." He was absolutely **beaming **now, his heart pounding with excitement and joy and he just couldn't smile wide enough! Cody said yes! He actually said yes! Oh god please don't let this be a dream! Please don't let him wake up to find that he'd passed out at his desk! This just had to be real, he needed it to be so fucking bad! "How's eight o'clock sound?"

"Sounds good. Oh but my car is in the shop, pick me up at my place? I'm in the Liberty Square apartments off Hualapai Way, apartment 4a."

"Okay." He said and lent back in his chair again, relaxing so much he let out a sigh and wanted to prop his feet up on the edge the desk but didn't. "Oh but one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"My name's Randy, you don't have to call me Detective Orton." If Cody called him Detective Orton one more time he just might pass out. Cody had no idea what the did to him! There's was just something so_ erotic _about the way he kept saying it, like Cody was trying to turn him on or something. And of course it was working. His jeans weren't fitting so well at the moment...

"_I know_." He heard Cody reply in a soft voice that sent a tremble down his spine, "See you tomorrow, _Detective Orton_." He hung up. And Randy just sat there for a minute, dizzy, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and fighting a smile. Oh god, that fucking _tease_! He knew exactly what he was doing to him! Shit what had he just gotten himself into?-! He shook his head as he chuckled to himself, snapping his phone shut and reached into his desk for another smoke. Heaven hopefully!

"Hey," Hunter's head was suddenly peeking into the room just as he was lighting up, signaling it was the end of is break as he gestured for him to follow with his hand, "The lab called while I was out, Reso wants to see us about something." Randy nodded and stood up, taking his time and a drag before putting out the smoke, and did nothing about the smile still on his face. He couldn't, not when he actually had something to look forward to now! Fuck he was damn near giddy and had a hell of a lot more energy than he did five minutes ago! Cody said yes! Oh god the Dashing One said yes!

"The fuck you smiling about Orton?" He heard Hunter ask and caught him as he scowled from the door way, obvious annoyed that he was taking his time and of course, he just had to try and wipe the smile right off his face. The bastard just couldn't let him be happy for two fucking seconds! Fuck Hunter. "Never mind, I'm coming. " Randy chuckled. Try as he might not even his partner could bring him down right now, not when he had a date with the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on! "Just let me grab my jacket."

Hunter eyed him suspiciously, putting a hand on his hip, "You get laid while I was out getting lunch or something?"

"No." He answered with an annoyed glance. "Can't I just be in a good mood? Why do you gotta try to kill a brothers mood like that?"

"Uh..._You_? In a good mood for no reason?" Hunter questioned and laughed as if it helped make a point, "_Not _possible."

Randy shrugged, still smiling from ear to ear. "How's this then?" He pulled his jacket from the back of the chair and carefully guided his hands into the sleeves, "I'm so delirious from lack of sleep that I'm just a smiling fool." Not really. He was a fool for Cody at the moment, and damn it he couldn't stop smiling! Fuck okay maybe he was slightly delirious but even if he wasn't he'd still be smiling and grinning like an idiot. He hadn't been on a date in well over a year and honestly he'd never been so excited to get to know someone.

Hunter laughed, nodding as he stepped out of the door way to let him into the corridor, "Now _that _I believe. And I'm right there with you dude. But you'll be happy to hear that I talked to the Captain and he said after we were done checking in with Reso we could head home and catch up on some rest. He wants us back tomorrow morning though."

That made Randy even more excited. Oh god home would feel fucking good right about now! He stuffed a hand into his jacket pocket, "Let's be quick then, I'm about to pass out on my feet." He covered his mouth to hide a bigger smile, that wasn't true anymore, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until after he'd had a shower where he planned to "handle" his excitement, with Cody's help of course. He trembled slightly, god he couldn't wait for their date. He was going to kiss the fuck out of him the first chance he got! Those lip, fuck, he's devour them and make Cody moan for more...

He thought about that a lot as they walked and was too tired and far too distracted to be as fast as he wanted and let Hunter lead the way. The building had grown quiet just as it always did just after sun down because everyone used the down time to grab a bite to eat or for those who were lucky, they went the fuck home. And thankfully the hallways and elevator were empty as Randy hid yawn after yawn as they made their way out of the department to the fourth floor where they stood outside a wide glass door and had to wait to be let in to the lab. Jason was on the other side, his hands full of a stack of folders and quickly spotted them but couldn't stop on his way to setting things down. But of course that didn't mean anything to his partner who knocked, no wait, he _pounded _on the glass door until Jason tore it open, his eyes wide, narrowed and his face flushed red. "Jesus Hunter you saw that I was fucking busy!" He hissed, "Don't fucking pound on the door!"

"Fuck you," Hunter snapped as he pushed passed him to get inside, "You took too long."

Randy silently stepped after them as he watched Jason follow Hunter, smirking as Jason glowering at him and just like always didn't put up with not even a second of his partners bullshit, "Fuck you Helmsly! You break that door and I'll make sure you pay out of your own pocket to fix it!"

Hunter sighed, stopping in the middle of the room and turned around, "Whatever, I'm too tired for this shit so just get to the point Reso, what did you call us up here for?"

Jason huffed and gave him a look as if he weren't going to help them, standing there for a long moment before he scoffed and side stepped Hunter and went over to a table against the far wall that had a few stacks of papers and several stacks of pictures neatly arranged in four rows, "I know you're trying to get out of here so I'll make this quick. I might have a lead for you, I looked up the watch and you were right Randy, it's REALLY important."

"What's so important about it?" Hunter asked before Randy had the chance and sounded a lot more _bitter _than Randy would have. Because Randy was right, and because Randy didn't hate 'fags'.

"For starters it's worth about forty two thousand dollars." Jason replied quickly, "And I could have sworn I saw it somewhere before so I went looking threw some old case files and found this," He paused for a moment as he flipped through a stack of photos until he found the one he wanted and handed it over to Hunter since he was closer and continued. "The victims name was Heath Slater. He was found dead in a hotel about six months ago."

Hunter didn't seem pleased and he almost looked to be completely lost and he only gave the photo a quick glance. "And? What does Heath Slater have to do with anything?"

Jason tapped the photo with his finger rapidly, "Well if you took a moment and actually _looked _ you would see that the watch on his wrist is identical to Mr. Kelner's." His tone was so annoyed it almost made Randy laugh. But not Hunter, he scowled and shook the picture as he gave it another glace, "And?-! Jesus Reso get to the fucking point!"

Randy peeked over Hunter's shoulder to see the photo for himself, grimacing slightly as the details of the Slater case came rushing back to him and upset the nerves in his stomach. He'd been called to the scene just before sun rise and he remembered being glad that he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning because Mr. Slater's brains had been...well, everywhere. Taking a round to the face from a shot gun would do that to a person...Apparently. But as to _who _had done it, as to who had killed him, they didn't know. They only had a hunch, and of course they had no way to fucking prove it.

"They're both custom made and it's no coincidence that they're the same." Jason snapped, "And they were both placed on the bodies post mortem."

Hunter still didn't look like he believed a word Jason was saying and did nothing to hide his obvious distrust and skepticism, he was just a fucking prick like that and Randy honestly didn't know how Jason kept from punching him in the face. If Hunter was as mean and as abrasive to him as he was to Jason he'd have knocked his lights out a _long _time ago. "How do you know that?" He forced the photo back into Jason's hands, "Are you certain?"

"Yes I'm certain." Jason replied, his tone angrier and he was glaring at him again, "Because I found blood beneath the watch bands and if they were wearing them during the time of the attacks there would be a void along the skin where the watches covered it."

"Okay so the killer put the watches on them after he killed them." Randy spoke up before Hunter could have a chance to be speak and be rude again. He was SO done listening to him bully Jason that he **had **to cut him off or he was going to punch his partner's teeth down his fucking throat. Jason was not only doing his job but he was honestly trying to help too! Hunter just didn't want to except his help but he was gay! Fucking bigot."And you're thinking to find the lead all we have to do is find the place that made the watch's and see who paid for them?"

"_Right_." Jason's tone softened as their eyes met and he looked very grateful, "Every jewelry or watch maker puts their trade mark or a marker of some sort on their products to make sure people know it's theirs and the one you're looking for is called Exquisite Diamonds Inc. I looked it up and found a place just off of Sunset Avenue. It's not the best of leads but it's better than nothing." He paused again to riffle threw more paper work on the table and retrieved a small blue stick it note, "They're closed until tomorrow morning but I've got the address right here."

Randy took it, stepping around his partner to do so and gave Jason a wink, "Thank you Jason, we really appreciate you going through the trouble to look that up for us." He glanced at Hunter, "Isn't that right Hunter?" He couldn't resist putting him on the spot after he'd been such a dick and he took joy in watching him fidget before crossing his arms stubbornly.

Hunter with his arms in place rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Yeah whatever, thanks."

"No problem." Jason said although it was clear when he didn't even so much as glance at Hunter that he was only talking to Randy now and that made Randy wink again. It was fine with him if he didn't want to deal with his partner anymore, he had a feeling they'd have a better and far more productive conversation without him anyway.

"We'll get out of your hair," He said and jerked his head towards the door to get Hunter moving,. "Let us know if you find anything on Mr. Jenston's computer."

Jason nodded as his lips curved into a small smile, "Will do. Have a good night Randy."

***Feed the author! :D Shame on you if you don't! XD***


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Randy anxiously checked himself out one last time in a wide mirror on the wall between a set of elevators that would take him up to Cody's apartment, his stomach a bundle of knots and fluttering nerves as he waited and looked himself over and made sure everything was perfect for probably the twentieth time, and he was still fretting. Fuck he'd been fretting about tonight all god damn day! He took a careful breath as he inspected his appearance in the mirror, relaxing some as he found everything still in order and absently smoothed small wrinkles out from the front of his shirt. His hair was neat and well shaved to just a quarter of an inch above his skull and was carefully slicked with a small spot of moose that evenly coated it, his face was clear and clean of stubble and lightly dabbed with a spicy aftershave he secretly hoped Cody loved. And of course his clothes were carefully picked out, ironed, checked for missing buttons and stainless, hell he'd spent a good portion of his day just trying to figure out what to wear! He'd thought about it since he'd woken up that morning, fighting with himself to find the right outfit and after nearly emptying his dresser and closet he finally settled on a pair of form fitting dark denim jeans and a absurdly white soft cotton shirt that clung to his muscles and curves in exactly the right places. He knew he looked damn good but still couldn't stop fussing and worrying, everything had to be perfect and he just had to check himself out one more time before he continued on to pick up Cody for their date. Or maybe and more likely he was just trying to distract himself until the very last second because he was so god damn nervous about _their date_. As he stood there waiting for the elevator and checking himself over he was hoping for the millionth time that tonight went well because he'd be crushed if he fucked this up.

He'd never forgive himself if he said or did anything to scare Cody away like he'd done to so many others, and he doubted he'd even try to put himself out there like this again any time soon if he did.

This was really a huge step for Randy, not only because it had been so long but because _he _normally didn't do the asking, all of his other lovers had always asked HIM out so it was very clear that they wanted him. But with Cody he'd been the one to ask and he'd been fucking terrified ever since because he wasn't certain that Cody actually _wanted _him. And he honestly just didn't know how to act! What if he was too pushy or too 'hand's on' for Cody's liking?-! Or fuck what if he didn't touch him enough and Cody thought he wasn't interested?-!-? He jerked back as the doors to the elevator opened and when no one came out he quickly moved in before he could change his mind and gently mashed right button to make them close and picked the number four from a row of numbered buttons before stepping back and swallowed hard. He took a breath, thankful he was alone and tried to use the time to calm his shaking nerves. He could do this, and he told himself that over and over again because he _had to _push passed his fear of rejection and humiliation and fight for control of his nerves to see Cody, fuck he had to fight **FOR **Cody or he'd chicken out and stand him up like the voice of doubt in the back of his head was screaming for him to do.

It wasn't that he was so shy or horribly plagued with low self esteem that he couldn't bare to face the chance of a possible relationship, although that did play a small part it wasn't the reason. No instead it was that he was so afraid he was going to do something _wrong_. Fuck it had been _so _long since he'd been on a real date and even though they'd only just met he knew it was so very important that tonight go right. It just had to, Cody just couldn't reject him or his heart would surely break! Fuck he just had to get this right! This was just too important for him to mess up!

He let out a weary sigh as he crossed his arms and sank his teeth deep into his lip, his nerves might have a his brain acting like a frazzled mess right now but he was actually really looking forward to tonight. He'd dreamed about it over and over the night before and for the first time in months he hadn't thought about work _once _on his only day off. Except of course when he'd showed up there briefly for a case meeting that morning, which he quickly left the precinct for the day afterwords to ensure that he didn't get stuck there. And he made sure he didn't say but a few words to his partner, and most of them were informing him that he was going to be borrowing his car for the night. But, other than that all he had thought about was how many hours there were until he got to see Cody again. And how long it would be before he finally got to kiss him, which he'd shamelessly dreamed about that moment so many times that he could close his eyes and watch and _feel _a vivid prediction of just how wonderful and passionate it would be. Fuck he'd never kiss someone so hard or so passionately as he'd would Cody! He'd tear Cody's head back while his hand cupped his neck and jaw to guide him as he led them into their kiss, their lips would meet and Cody would moan and open his mouth, welcoming him inside the delicious heat he imagined was sweet like honey and ready for the devouring.

And that's exactly what he'd do, he'd explore and devour every delicious inch with his tongue until Cody whimpered and begged him to stop because he simply couldn't take just how _hungry _Randy really was for him, and because Cody couldn't handle the tormenting _want _Randy would make sure he'd feel. He'd inflict upon him the same kind of torturous want and need that Cody had so cruelly used against the strip club patrons to make his money. Oh god, that thought alone made Randy _shiver _with desire, fuck he _wanted _that! He wanted Cody to want him so bad it fucking HURT.

But, sadly he already knew that they were a long ways off from any moments like that and it was and would continue to be all his fault until he could trust himself not to fuck this up. He'd be so nervous, so shy and timid as he fretted and worried about everything little thing in hopes he didn't do anything wrong that in the end it would probably be what drove Cody insane and he'd be out the door faster than Randy could fucking blink.

He sighed and shook his head as he suddenly caught the worrisome looking blur that was his reflection in the elevator doors and if he wasn't so nervous he'd probably have had a good laugh at himself. Because fucking _hell_, he was _already _a mess and this was barely the start of their first date! _Why _was he doing this to himself?-! Why was he so in his head and analyzing the hell out of everything?-!Jesus Randy calm the fuck down! It's only the first date!

He shivered again as he started watching the lights of the numbered buttons change from floor to floor, each one seeming to take longer to switch than the last until finally it reached the fourth floor and the always present ding of the elevators sounded to announce it's arrival and nearly scared Randy to death. One step was all it would take to get him on his way and he barely had the courage to take it because, _fuck_, what if he became even _more _addicted to a man he didn't even know?-?-? What if he fell hard and fast for Cody and Cody didn't return his feelings?-! He'd be so hurt and he wasn't certain that he could take it. Not that Randy was the quick to fall in love type, in fact he'd only thought he'd been in love with one person in his whole life but that had turned out to be just teenage lust that ended once high school was over and his secret lover Jeffrey left for college. But, Cody was _different_, he could already tell, and it wasn't just because he wanted to fuck him so bad. No there was something else about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on that intrigued Randy to no end and drew him in like a moth to a flame. His body, mind and soul all _wanted _him, and they were relentless in making him pursue and chase after him like the love sick puppy that Cody was slowly turning him into.

The door started to close again and he let it, his arms falling to his sides like heavy weights, fuck, that's exactly what he was. A lost pathetic little puppy who had no one to love him. Fuck he really hoped that didn't come out, he prayed it wasn't that fucking obvious! Cody would surely laugh at him then! He could already hear him, _'Jesus Randy what kind of loser goes a year without sex?-!' _He shuddered, he knew exactly what kind of loser he was! He was a loser who's been too obsessed with work because if he faced his real life he'd be crushed to realize just how fucking lonely it had become! He was a loser who was so tired of getting hurt and rejected that he'd given up!

Until, he'd laid eyes upon "_The Dashing One_" and now, fuck, he never wanted someone so damn bad in his entire life. Why? He had no idea, and he was terrified.

Reaching out he caught the door just as it was about to finish closing, some how overcoming the fear gripping his body and quickly slipped through the gap, brushing himself off nervously as he looked down a short empty well lit hallway and almost instantly spotted the dark brown door to Cody's apartment. He froze. his eyes already wide, the rest of him trembling,_ fuck fuck fuck!_ He was so close! His head started to spin and felt light, oh god oh fuck was this really happening?-! Was he really about to pick Cody up for a date?-!

He focused on his door and couldn't breathe as gazed intensely at the golden number and letter nailed to the center of it just below a peek hole and didn't realize that it was getting bigger until he nearly bumped into the door it's self. He gulped, fucking hell how did that happen?-! He didn't remember telling his legs or feet to move! Panic took hold of him just as fear had as his eyes nervously shifted back and forth from the door to the beige wall paper covered walls, his head spinning, his body shaking, trembling, _terrified_! God fucking damn it! Why did he want to run?-!

He took a breath, gasping for it, no way was he going to do that! He didn't come this far just to turn and run away now! **_Fuck _**his nerves! He was doing this damn it!

He raised his hand to knock and couldn't keep it from trembling, his nerves just wouldn't back down even for a second and leave him be! They just wouldn't settle and let him relax as he dropped his knuckles against the door a few times and started to wait for an answer because,_ Fuck fuck **FUCK**!-!-!_ Oh god, oh shit what if Cody stood him up?-! Oh fuck what if Cody purposely gave him the wrong address and a complete stranger about was to answer the fucking door?-! Cody wouldn't do that would he?-! It had happened to Randy before and it was one of the most humiliating nights of his life! He'd briefly met a man at a bar before leaving for Vegas and although the man wasn't his usual type, he was too small and not quite cute enough, he'd still accepted his invitation and they'd made a date for the next week. Which he thought was odd at the time but didn't really give it much thought until he was standing before a huge six foot five homophobic beast of a man who'd punched him in the face and called him a fagot.

It was a fucking set up! And it nearly cost him his life! If it hadn't been for his treasured high power browning's he might not have made it home that night...

He dropped his head, closing his eyes to chase away the memory that still haunted him from time to time, bringing it back up quickly even though the worry it caused remained. He knew Cody hadn't set him up, at least not to that extent anyway, but still he couldn't stop his heart from racing as he waited for him to answer the door, and it took everything in him not to turn and run. God he wanted to run away so fucking bad.

After several deep breaths and what seemed like several LONG seconds later the sound of the lock clicking open came threw from the other side and finally the door creaked open, and Cody appeared from behind it, smiling and looking incredible.

Randy's jaw almost dropped as he looked him over because Cody, damn him, he looked just as hot in clothes as he did out of them! He wore fitting black jeans over his long perfect legs and and a long sleeve dark blue shirt that also clung to his fine muscle in exactly the right places, even the hip lines that drove Randy fucking insane with need. "Hey there handsome! Wow you're right on time!" Cody said as he greeted him with a warm smile, "I think that in a man."

Some how Randy manage to nod and smiled too, truly happy to see him and couldn't help but silently look his sexy body over carefully once more, fuck he was just so fucking gorgeous! And fucking hell his smell was filling his nose and scattering his wits, oh god his smell had Randy's mouth watering and his tongue dancing against the back of his teeth! It was sweet with the scent of _man _and yet sharp like the intoxicating scent of cool water for men and he made a note to ask him about it later. Right now it was drool check time for Randy, "You ready?" Because he was about fucking jump on him if they didn't get moving. "Yeah just let me grab my keys." Cody said before disappearing behind the door, emerging only a few seconds later and shut it tight behind him. "All set, _Detective Orton_," He teased with an unbelievably charming smirk, "Lead the way."

"_Please_," Randy begged and hid the desperation of his plea behind a soft chuckle as they started to head down the hall towards the elevator and he had to keep his eyes glued to the clean beige wall paper covered walls, "Just call me Randy." One more '_Detective Orton_' and he _WOULD _fucking jump on him, he'd tackle his sweet ass to the ground and keep him there with every intention of fucking him senseless. Not the best of ideas seeing as how this was their _first _date and all and he'd gladly save that idea for next time when it wouldn't seem so desperate, IF there was a next time. But if Cody wasn't careful, if he teased him just a little too much...Randy might not be able to stop himself and they wouldn't even make it to the car before he ruined their night.

"Okay," Cody thankfully agreed as he heard him noisily stuff a set of keys into his pocket, "_Randy_." And Randy glanced at him to thank him only instead he caught a glimmer of something around Cody's finger and almost stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide as he realized it was two shiny blue splints around Cody's pinky and ring finger and he almost reached for them but stopped himself just in time and kept his hands hanging loose at his sides, he had to be careful. Cody wasn't his lover, _yet_, and he had no right to invade his personal space like that right?...Or _did _he? Cody had crossed into HIS personal space before hadn't he, so that should make it okay for him right? "What happened?" He asked instead, quickly giving up on the idea and focused on the splints around his fingers, fuck what if had someone hurt him?-! They had better not have! Because Randy would show them what real pain was!

He was staring at him carefully and patiently awaiting his reply as they reached the elevator and stepped inside, Cody pressed the button and leaned back against the fall wall before he even looked at him again and just when Randy started to worry he shook his head, "I'm okay but, don't laugh." Cody pursed his lips as he looked down at his splinted fingers, obviously fighting a smile although he seemed oddly nervous as after a moment he crossed his arms and lightly shuffled his feet back and forth on the ground. "I know I'm supposed to be graceful and all that but I took a spill last night during rehearsal." An awkward smile spread over his perfect lips, "I twisted my ankle and fell off the stage...Broke my fingers when I landed."

"_Ouch_." Randy winced although for some reason he didn't believe him, Cody just seemed too _apprehensive _as if he either he wasn't being truthful or didn't want to be there, and it made Randy start to panic, his heart gripped with fear. Fucking shit did Cody really want to do this?_! His heart sank as he flicked his eyes over Cody's nervous expressions again and almost cringed at the thought of the younger man taking pity on him, Cody wasn't just trying to be nice to spare his feelings right?-! He hadn't only said yes to their date because he was being a nice guy was he?-! Oh god the humiliation of that would be the fucking WORST! He had to know for certain what his intentions were, "You _sure _you're up for going out tonight?" He had to ask, "We could reschedule if you want?-?-?" **There**, there was Cody's easy out. And Randy held his breath as he waited and expected him to take it. "Oh no need for that." Cody answered, his bright blue eyes suddenly shining at him intensely with sincerity and humor and nearly killed him with want right there on the spot. Jesus how did he fucking DO that?-! "I'm fine, I just hope our plans don't include dancing. I'm kinda all danced out at the moment."

Randy just shook his head, a surprised smile jerking over his face, fuck Cody was so confusing! He was starting to drive Randy crazy! His mixed signals were so worrisome but yet each time that he'd thought Cody wasn't interested he more than proved that he was. So why couldn't Cody just relax and stop with the nervousness so _he _could stop?-! "Nope, no dancing." Fuck Randy was nervous enough for the both of them! He blinked rapidly and managed to shrug, unevenly, "I figured you'd probably want to take a night off from that." He thought to say, finally relaxing a _little _as Cody smiled warmly and he started to fish the keys to Hunter's car out of his pocket, okay so maybe _he _was the one who really needed to relax. But at least Randy wasn't sending mixed signals, at least it was very obvious what _he _wanted!...

_Wasn't it?-!-?_

He bit back a frustrated scoff and just had the keys in his grasp in his pocket when he froze, almost gasping as he watched Cody reach over and touch his shoulder, the warmth from the slender hand instantly making him tremble. "You read my mind, Randy." Cody said with a relieved sigh and Randy gulped as Cody's long fingers slid downward slowly and took the time to get a solid feel of his firm bicep, squeezing the muscle gently and lingering there for a moment before they continued on and closed over his forearm, "So, what are the plans? You going to wine me and dine me tonight?"

"Yeah, how about we start with dinner and go from there? I made a reservation for us at Mulino's." He heard his voice offer but had no idea how as he gazed down at the fingers on his arm, Cody's hand was just so warm and gentle, god he wanted to kiss it. "Okay, but just to let you know I don't mind paying my own way." Cody said in a kind tone and gave his arm a gentle squeeze and pressed in close against him, "Mulino's is pretty pricey but it wouldn't hurt my feelings if you wanted to split everything down the middle."

Randy chuckled, relived, and before he could stop it his hands placed it's self over Cody's, and he could feel himself grinning, probably like an idiot, and shook his head again, it just felt so wonderful to be touched like this, like a friend, like a lover! God he'd fucking _MISSED _it. "I've got this, tonight's completely on me." He assured as he rubbed the soft warm skin under his fingers, almost shuddering as the rest of Cody's body brushed against him, fuck he'd take Cody anywhere he wanted to go just so long as he never let go of his arm. "Shall we?" He asked and Cody nodded, smiling wider, his eyes shinning brightly like the beautiful pure stones of light blue that they were and pulling Randy into a helpless, mindless state as he stared at them, god damn it they were absolutely stunning. No wait, scratch that, _Cody _was absolutely stunning, and every fucking inch of him was down right irresistible. His eyes were just what he used to capture him and lure him in, and they'd done a good job of it because he **was **_in, _and he was fucking _hooked_.

****Want more? XD hehehe****


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"So, what made you want to be a cop? Or is it something you always wanted to do?" Randy watched Cody ask from across a small round table elegantly draped in a soft dark red table cover, only a single small lit candle between them now and they were patiently awaiting desert. They'd arrived a little less than an hour ago and so far things were going well, or so Randy was thinking since he and Cody kept exchanging smiles and knowing glances over their drinks, and now they were really starting to get to know each other, thankfully. Because at first it had been a little tense, Randy mostly thrown off by how hot and cold Cody still was. It was just so confusing, one minute Cody was touching his arm and flirting with him and the next minute he was keeping his distance and seemed almost nervous as if he might be uncomfortable.

But, to Randy's relief as the meal wore on and their plates were cleared and dessert was ordered Cody seemed to relax some and Randy found the courage speak freely, only, he had no idea what to say! Nervous, confused and totally crushing on Cody like a horny teenager he just started asking him questions that deep down he really wanted to know the answers to. He started with how old was he, where he grew up, stuff like that to keep the conversation going and so far, it was working and surprisingly Cody had finally started to open up too. "Both." Randy replied with a small smile, leaning back to make room as the waiter approached with their orders, "My father was a detective and I looked up to him a lot so...Here I am." He paused and waited until their food was in place and watched the waiter leave before continuing, "What about you? What made you want to be seek the life of an exotic dancer?"

Cody frowned, "I'm not going to do it forever." He snapped, yanking a small glass of water from beside his dessert, also which was a plate of fruit, and took a long sip and he set his glass down hard on the table, "It's not really my career choice."

Randy cringed as dropped his gaze down to the table out of shame and picked up his fork to dig into the mound of decoratively arrange plate of fruit. Fuck, that _wasn't_ what he meant! So much for everything going great! Fucking idiot! Why did he ask that?-!"**_Of course not_**." He blurted out as he shook his head and set his fork down and only dared to glance at him. Fuck fuck fuck! Of course Cody didn't want to be a stripper, it wasn't what he'd dreamed of doing as a child! Some of the other strippers Randy had met might be like that but not Cody! And that had been obviously within seconds of meeting him! Well, within seconds of seeing him on stage that is, "Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean that you-"

"_**Whatever**_." Cody abruptly cut him off in a firm tone, his eyes flicking around the room and looking everywhere but at him, "It's okay, it happens all the time... Everyone _always _assumes it's a choice." He scoffed slightly and scowled, "As if I grew up wanting to take my clothes off for money."

Shit! "**Not me**." He struggled to clarify quickly, "I don't assume anything, and what I meant to ask was what made you decide to become an exotic dancer? I didn't mean that it was what you had aspired to do your whole life..." He really hadn't meant any offense by it, but apparently Cody was just a _tad _over sensitive about being a stripper. Or maybe he was just acting cold to him again? So confusing.

"_It wasn't_." Cody agreed and finally brought his eyes back to the table, "But it pays the bills."

Randy nodded carefully, retrieving the fork from the plate and clutching it so tight it hurt as he mentally kicked himself for nearly blowing it, get a fucking grip Randy! _Think before you speak you fucking idiot!_ "I really didn't mean to offend you, I don't see anything wrong with what you do. I was just curious as to why someone like you would be working in a place like that."

Cody scowled, his head and eyes jerking back to Randy at and alarming rate, "What do you mean, 'someone like me' and, '_a place like that'_?"

Randy gulped, fuck he was so close to blowing this! Of course he was, he always fucking did! God damn it he felt like such fucking loser!"Uh...I mean, it's was odd to see you in a strip club...I-I mean, you just seem out of place there..." He searched Cody's narrowed eyes rapidly, almost flinching, "_I'm sorry_." He emphasized, "I just think you're too good for that place...You seem smart and well educated and I'd expect someone like you to be running the place rather than owning the stage..."

"_Owning the stage_?" Cody repeated in what sounded like an amused tone, his brow raised and a smirk finally gracing his luscious, pink lips, and Randy was terrified to answer him. Not because he did in fact think that Cody was the hottest and most graceful human being he'd ever met and that he did in fact _own _the stage on or off of it, but because, he was _afraid _for Cody to know that. He was **afraid **he'd turn it around and use it against him, he was terrified that Cody would fucking laugh at him! Which at the moment Cody seemed pretty close to doing! "Uh...Well..." He managed to push out, hanging his head down as far as it would go as he started pushing the fruit around on his plate, "You know what I mean..."

"No I don't." Cody contested after a brief silent moment, the amusement still very present in his tone, "_Explain _it to me."

He sighed softly, why? So Cody could laugh at him for being so drawn to him like he was? No thanks. "You're really good at what you do, that's all I'm trying to say." There, that didn't reveal too much...Right? That was pretty safe...Wasn't it? Fuck he hoped so.

"Oh you're saying **a lot** more than that but," Cody chuckled softly and he felt his foot suddenly rubbing against his ankle under the table, "I'll give you a pass on that one. _For now_." Randy jerked his head up, startled by the touch and almost gasped as his groin immediately came to life, what the fuck?-! Cody was touching him again?-! God he was so fucking confused!-! Why did Cody have to keep going back and forth on him like this?-! Randy swallowed hard and only nodded and mumbled a thanks as he finally started to pick at his plate with his fork and forced a slice of strawberry into his mouth, time to change the subject before he slid down to hide under the table the embarrassment creeping up to his cheeks in the form of a heated flush. "So then, what is your career choice?" He flicked his eyes to Cody as he heard him sigh, watching him toy with his own fruit now as well as he singled out a grape and rolled it around the edges of the plate carefully, "Well, I _was _in medical school... I'm going to be doctor."

Wow...Holy shit... **A doctor?-!** Randy's eyes grew big, "_Was_? What happened?" Fuck he knew Cody was smart like that! He just knew had had no business working in a fucking strip club! Well, besides having a gorgeous god like body, but still he didn't belong there! Randy just wanted to kiss him, he wanted to lean over the table and kiss the breath right out of him! A fucking doctor?-! Oh fucking hell this was like, fucking _destiny_. Cody was _perfect _for him, he was certain of it! "I just need one more class and I still have to pass my boards." Cody replied, smiling again finally, "...Just...Haven't done it yet."

Randy nodded, entirely and sincerely intrigued. Wow..._A doctor_...He was so crushing on him right now, "What's your specialty going to be?"

"Cardiology. But I still have my Emergency room rotation "_class_" to redo and that takes about two years." He paused to shrug. "I'm still a little ways off."

"Re-do? You've done it before?"

Cody nodded a reply and he was thankful because some how it reminded him to blink and take a breath, fuck Cody was just..._so _amazing. He really hoped he didn't blow this! "I ran out of money for tuition so they kicked me out and now I'm just trying to save up to pay it all at once so I don't have to worry." Cody's tone may have sounded convincingly like it didn't bother him in the slightest that he'd been kicked out of school but the look on his face told Randy other wise, he clearly saw frustration rise briefly into his clear blues eyes before he seemed to catch it and shoved it back down, hiding his true emotions with an awkward smile, "I'll get back into it _eventually_."

"Do you plan on having your own private practice or were you going to stay at a hospital?" He would have asked what had happened to cause Cody to run out of money for school but that seemed entirely out of line. Maybe when they got to know each other better he would ask him something so personal because even though he might act stupid sometimes, he wasn't stupid enough to ask someone about their financial affairs. That was just plain rude. Cody smiled warmly again, this time an appreciative glow shining about his already dashing features and he finally ate the grape he'd been toying with, "Private practice actually... " He replied after finishing the juicey fresh purple fruit, "I would like to be my own boss."

"Don't we all..." He managed to chuckle softly, just barely realizing he'd set his fork down and didn't even know why he had, he was just so, _impressed_. Not everyone was capable of being a doctor, it took courage, guts, _integrity, _and a genuine concern for human life...Wow just...WOW. "But seriously, _damn_, that's amazing...I had a feeling you were smart like that..."

Cody's head jerked back slightly with a skeptical scowl, "You did?-?-?"

Randy nodded rapidly, god he wanted to know _everything _about him now, he suddenly couldn't get enough, "Please tell me more, what made you want to become a doctor?"

"Um...Uh... Well..." Cody looked as nervous as he sounded, setting his fork down as well as he blushed, and that almost made Randy smile. Finally he had him squiring in a good way for a change! "I really like to help people." Cody replied and he was blushing like mad, how cute. "Especially those with heart problems because my family suffers from a lot of heart issues and I'd really like to be able to offer and provide the care that they need..."

Randy was smiling hugely, fuck could Cody be any more perfect?-! How sweet and honorable his reason were for wanting to become a doctor?-! If Randy wasn't already smitten before he certainly was now because a lot of people when asked why they chose to go into medicine started out with, 'the money' but Cody, the incredible one, truly had a heart. And as the saying went, a man who took care of his family will take care of his wife...

Okay so Randy didn't want to be his _wife _but you get the point, he was just sure that it meant Cody would be a loyal companion because he was a truly a genuinely _good _person, and those were _so _hard to come by these days. "That's just so incredible, you won't have to put it off for too much longer will you?" He really hoped not...

"Unfortunately I won't be back into class as soon as I'd like but," Cody sighed heavily, appearing frustrated for a brief moment again and dropped his gaze to the table, "Maybe next year, possibly in the spring?"

Randy nodded even though Cody wasn't looking, still smiling and still just as smitten, "That's great! Spring is just around the corner..."

"Mm-hmm." Cody mumbled, his eyes suddenly flicking over him as if he saw something he liked, an almost frisky glimmer shinning within them and sending a shiver of arousal down Randy's spine, "So, _Randy_," His voice had lowered to a soft but audible sultry whisper and he was leaning over the table slightly, "Was that your first time getting a _blow job_ in a public place?"

Randy's eyes went wide as he gasped slightly and accidentally choked himself on a piece of pineapple he'd _just _taken into his mouth, OH GOD, Cody just had to bring that up! He quickly covered his mouth and continued to cough softly as he watched Cody pick up a slice of banana that he plopped between those luscious lips with a playful smirk and a wink. Great, so Cody was _teasing _him now?-! Oh fucking hell if he wanted to change the subject why didn't he just say so?-! "Are you okay over there?" Cody continued to amuse himself, smirking so confidently it made Randy's cock _throb_. Fucking tease!

He nodded, "Um...Yeah..." He managed to rasp the same answer for both questions and was blushing like crazy and fighting the urge to squirm, only daring to glance at him as he struggled to regain his composure. "No one's ever pinned me in a corner like that either." He admitted and started to hold his breath as Cody lent even further over the table, and again he felt his foot rubbing sensually against his ankle beneath the table, "What about in a car? You ever had it there?"

"Well, _yes_." Hadn't everyone? He relaxed some, the urge to cough finally subsiding and he took a quick sip of water, "I WAS a teenager," He pointed out with a slightly raised brow, "_And_ in the closet, so my car was really the **only **place for that kind of stuff." And he'd never been caught either. He might have been uptight with where he fornicated nowadays but it was for good reason and he'd always been _so _incredibly careful...Until Cody, _the_ _Dashing __one,_ came along and pinned him into a corner...

"Hmm, and, let me guess...You're one of those '_old fashioned'_ types that's only been with like two or three people?" Cody's brow arched gracefully, his chin titled upwards slightly and confidently as if he thought he was hitting a nail right on it's head, "And you like to seriously date a fella before you fuck him?" Randy smirked, Cody was close, but _way _off too. He didn't have a high number on his sexual partners because he worried about diseases and getting punched in the face when he went to meet someone for a date. Or most importantly, he worried about being **_exposed_**...But of course there was no way for Cody to know that... "I guess you could say I'm a _tad _old fashioned." He confessed with a shrug, "I believe in common courtesy and getting to know a person before I pass any kind of judgment on them...Or, yes, before I jump into bed with them."

"Hmm so you're a bit of a _square_?"

Randy laughed a deep laugh, a square? Really?-! "Don't be so quick to sum me up." He warned gently although he was entirely serious, Cody had no idea how DARK he liked his sex to be. No. Fucking. IDEA. "You'd be surprised..." Hell he himself was surprised at how..._rough _he truly enjoyed things to be. True he might be a bit uptight outside the bedroom but get him behind closed doors with a lover he trusted and he was a _completely _different Randy. He was confident, strong and _powerful _with his cock; that he now so badly wanted to punish Cody with. Fucking tease had no idea how good he could make him feel, he had no fucking clue as to how thoroughly and _deep _he'd fuck that pretty little ass of his. Randy shuddered. Not _yet_ anyway...

"So...You're _still _in the closet?"

The question jerked Randy back to reality and he felt himself go pale. His heart sank. Fuck, this was it. _This_ was where Cody was going to say he wasn't interested in someone who was afraid to come out, fucking hell! Just when things were starting to heat up Cody fucking killed the moment! And quite possible the rest of their date too! "Yeah..." He admitted in a soft, shameful voice, afraid to look at him again and starred down at his plate, "Sorry...It's...It's _complicated_."

"I figured that, it always is." Cody's voice was flat and didn't hold much empathy as if he just didn't care, but, his hand told him otherwise as it reached across the table and came to rest over his around the glass he hadn't even realized he'd gone to pick up again, "We all have our reasons for the things we do...And..." He paused and Randy swallowed hard as Cody began to rub the back of his hand, stroking his thumb over his knuckles, "Sometimes even the important stuff is just..._out of our control_."

His head snapped back up and he nodded, searching Cody's eyes frantically for any signs of deception. There were _none_. "Exactly..." Holy shit. Oh god please don't let this be a dream! Cody wasn't rejecting him?-! He wasn't laughing at him?-! Oh fucking hell why did it feel like he just fell in love?-! This just couldn't be real! His chest tightened, his stomach flipped and he dared to stretch his leg out beneath the table and rubbed it against Cody's, god he just wanted to be _closer _to him. He'd do anything to be able to kiss him at that very moment but knew that would give him away, that would just be too fucking desperate! "I wouldn't be hiding it if I had a choice, but being gay isn't exactly accepted in my line of work." He explained briefly, "But you probably already figured out from meeting my partner..."

"Homophobic _neanderthal_." Cody huffed with a firm nod, his face and nose crinkling into a disgusted scowl, "I _really _can't stand that guy."

"That makes two of us." Randy laughed, so relieved. Cody didn't run away...**He didn't**! He fucking _stayed_. And Randy was completely blown away. Cody didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he was hiding who he really was from everyone, but, how could that be? How could Cody not be bothered by the fact that he refused to come out until he felt it was safe? Meaning he wasn't going to do so until he was retired and living peacefully on a ranch or something somewhere. He knew it was a lot to ask someone else to agree to or put up with, after all it was 2010 and it wasn't as if it were the 1920's where he'd probably be _killed _for even looking at another man in a lustful way. Being gay was still a sensitive issue but he could technically come out and still feel safe. He could move to a town like San Fransisco, or any other place that would be helpful with it's notorious 'open' and 'tolerant' atmosphere. But that wasn't where the chance for promotion was, that wasn't where he could accomplish his goals and become what he'd always dreamed he would...

He wasn't being selfish, was he?

Sure maybe one day he might move away, hell he might even return to his home town of Blue Springs Missouri to settle down there. But as for right now and for many more years to come, he wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to come out. Fuck did he really expect Cody to put up with that?-! Or anyone else?-! It was incredibly unfair to put that on someone and just expect them to accept the plan he'd already laid out, how could he even _ask_?-! He bit back a sigh, hiding his inner turmoil with a smile, Jesus...He really had some thinking to do. If Cody was going to stay with them then he needed to change that 'plan' because something told him Cody wouldn't put up with it for long, he'd leave him just like all the others had.

He'd end up old and alone and he'd have no one to blame but himself...****

**_Fuck_**...

About an hour or more later Randy was leaning between the front seats of Hunter's borrowed black four door Nissan, more relaxed than he had been all night despite the fact that he was fishing around in the dark on the floor board behind his seat for an umbrella he'd stuffed their earlier and of course, he was still completely smitten. He was almost giddy, hell he was even _laughing _at the rain that had _just _begun to poor as they'd gone to get out of the car. After dinner they'd headed out to see a movie only to discover a monsoon had built up over head with bright, angry lightening and thunder crashing all around them; the wind blowing hard and constant. Wisely they'd decided to call it a night, fearing they would get caught out in the rain or worse and had just arrived in front of Cody's apartment building when a massive bolt of lightening tore across the sky and seemed to tear the clouds wide open.

Rain came pouring down in buckets and the thunder that boomed and clapped over head was almost deafening. And Randy was _laughing_. "I figured this might happen," He admitted as he continued to fumble his hand around along the floor of the back seat, "Give me a second, I'll walk you to your door...If I can find the damn umbrella." He turned in his seat a little more and left out a triumphant grunt as his fingers finally brushed against the cold black metal handle of a small but wide umbrella, "Found it!" Yes he was a lot more relaxed now and he'd honestly considered their first date to be nothing less than wonderful. It had it's rough moments but over all it was one of the more amazing dates he'd ever been on and he was going to ask him out just as soon as he saw him to his door, and he expected him to accept. He actually felt that confident, _for once_.

"Sorry that you have to park across the street." Cody said as he lent back to give him room to bring the umbrella forward, "But fuck if you parked RIGHT in front of the building your car would be towed before we even had the chance to get out of it. The tow truck guy that runs this neighborhood is so hardcore about his job."

"It's okay, thanks for the warning. Hunter would _kill _me if I got his car towed...Heh, _again_." More like for the sixth time. He smirked, in his defense only two of those times were his obliviousness to no parking signs, the other four were just to get back at Hunter for being a dick. Of course the last time his partner had finally had enough and had sworn that the next time it was towed he would make him pay to get it out. So yeah, no more of that. It was funny while it last though, and the memory would always bring a smile to Randy's face.

"Hmp, well thank you for dinner." Cody said kindly and his hand reached for the handle to open the door, "You ready?" Randy nodded, still smiling although his laughter trailed off as he opened his door. "Here we go." He jumped out, hissing slightly as cold rain and damp air hit his skin and quickly opened the umbrella and met Cody half way around the hood of the car. The wind was blowing hard but he managed to cover them with it safely and they ran across the street to the side walk, slowing as they reached the dry spot beneath an awning over the door. Cody turned to face him, smiling as he brushed some rain droplets from the front of his shirt, "So...here we are."

"Yeah...We made it."

"You're sweet but you don't have to walk me to my door...I can make it from here and you should get home before the storm gets even worse."

Randy held the umbrella to the side as he shook his head, fuck the storm. "I had a _really _nice time tonight." He blurted out, taking a step closer and starting the process of closing the gap between them. He was going to get a kiss damn it! "I'm hoping you'll want to do it again some time?-?-?" He took another step and froze as he watched Cody's eyes go wide, just barely realizing why as a huge wave of water suddenly crashed over his entire backside and soaked him from head to toe; the sound of a diesel engine suddenly hissing as it passed by. 

_Oh god!-!-!_...

He blinked rapidly, utterly stunned by what had just happened and felt even worse as he saw Cody struggling not to laugh. Oh **NO**!-!...**Oh fucking HELL!-!-!**

For fuck's sake there was no fucking way that had just happened!-!-! He just stood there, his mouth hanging open in a frozen _horrified _expression as he felt himself just _dripping_, his skin already chilled from the cold rain water that had gathered in the puddle before the sidewalk. "Oh my god..." He choked out as he started to shake his arms in attempt to stop the dripping, his shirt was ruined!-!-! "So fucking embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it." Cody kindly consoled although it was still clear in his voice he was fighting like hell not to laugh, "Come on up...I'll get you a towel."

Oh god how fucking humiliating! He could just die right now! "Okay..." He squeaked out as he stared down at his soaked jeans in disbelief. FUCK!-!-! How in the fuck did that happen?-! Why did he have to have such shitty ass fucking luck?-!

"I-I can't believe this." He whined softly, so embarrassed still and closed the umbrella as Cody opened the door and let him walk in first. He caught the sight of him pursing his lips tight and rolled his eyes, obviously Cody was still just so fucking amused. Great! Fucking perfect! "Me either." Cody finally answered, "And I _would _say you were just trying to find your way up to my apartment again but there's no way you could have planned _that_." Randy shook his head, hell no he hadn't planned that! And he sure as hell wouldn't have purposely ruined his clothes even if it meant he was guaranteed a spot in his bed for the night! He looked back at him over his shoulder as he led the way to the elevators around the corner from the main lobby, "You really want to laugh don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Cody did laugh and oddly it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact it didn't bother him at all. "But come on Randy, that was pretty funny."

"To you it is," He grumbled, "But I just ruined an eighty dollar shirt."

"Damn, you know, I thought that was a really nice shirt. I figured it was crazy expensive." Cody continued to laugh as they slowed to enter the waiting elevator, taking over leading the way and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Wow, Cody had taken _that _much notice to his clothes? Thankfully he was a damn good dresser! "You have nice taste by the way." Hell yes. "Thank you." He nodded then looked down at his arms and tried to figure out what to do with them, the cold wet feeling was already driving him crazy! He'd do anything to jump into a nice hot shower and rinse that nasty shit off! Wiping them against his sides didn't work as they were just as wet and the fucking elevator was moving too god damn slow! He glared at the button panel as if it would actually make a difference and silently cursed it as it stopped at the third floor. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

The doors opened and both looked out to see who would be joining them...But, several seconds went by and, _no one came_. Randy's jaw dropped, son of a bitch! Why?-! What the fuck?-! Could this horrible moment get any worse?-!

"Must have been a ghost..." Cody said and started to laugh again, and as if on cue the door began to close. Yep, moment worse. And Randy almost sank down to his knees, feeling so defeated and utterly humiliated.

"I'm sorry," Cody laughed again while shaking his head slowly, "But hey at least you look really good wet."

He frowned, he did? He looked down at himself again and sighed as he started to count the many spots of dirty, oily street water that had splattered around to his chest and stomach, how did he look good like this? Cody was just being polite...How sweet of him?-?-? "I guess it _is_ pretty funny...I just wish it hadn't happened on our first date..." The door opened again and Randy tried to distract himself from the cold settling into his skin, fixing his eyes on Cody's tight backside, and it worked. He watched him walk as they left the elevator, nearly salivating as his eyes traveled over the curves and dips of his ass, fuck it looked so fucking perfect and firm, totally bite worthy.

He shivered but not from being cold, biting his lip as Cody stopped in front of his apartment door, keys already in hands and began unlocking the top lock to let them inside, with Randy obliviously too close behind him. "Did you want me to stay out here?" He thought to ask softly while watching Cody push open the door and it took everything in him not to lean down and kiss the back of his neck. It just looked so damn..._inviting_.

"Of course not, don't be silly." He heard him reply, but just _barely_, his eyes fixed now on the tan, soft looking skin of his neck, fuck he wanted to taste him so bad! "Come on in, I'll find a clean towel for you." Oh thank God! Randy was all for respecting boundaries and whatnot but he _really _wanted to wash his face and ring the water from his shirt. He fucking _hated _feeling this kind of dirty. And not to mention, _heh_, he was about to see the inside of Cody's apartment...

Cody walked inside and he followed until Cody stopped just a few steps in and turned around, his shoes making a high pitched squeak against the white tiled floor of the entry way, "We have to keep the noise down," He requested softly, leaning in close, Justin is probably asleep." Justin, his roommate that both men had realized earlier that he'd already met. Imagine that...

Randy nodded slowly before he set the umbrella to lean against the wall and he let his eyes travel down the length of his body, Cody's roommate wasn't much of a concern at the moment, he was more worried about the ache welling up in his lips. The ache that was so fucking strong it pained him, fuck he wanted to kiss him! Screw being wet, screw his roommate and screw his nerves! He caught Cody by the wrist as he'd turned and stopped him, pulling him close, he was doing this damn it! He was going to get his fucking kiss! "Cody..."

"Yeah?" He watched his beautiful lips whisper and he could feeling him trembling as the gap between them vanished and their chests touched. His knee's shook, god Cody was so fucking warm, "I REALLY want to kiss you right now..." And he was going to, he brought his hand up from his wrist and curled his fingers around the back of his neck; staring into Cody's mesmerizing clear blue eyes he angled just slightly and went in for a kiss, _his _kiss.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Broke through the passion staring to fog his mind and he froze, their lips merely a breath away from touching, **fuck**..."Why not?" His heart was racing with fear as he watched Cody swallowed hard and felt him squirm slightly against his hand, "It's just not."****

**_Ouch_**. "Oh..." He had to suppress a flinch as he jerked back, _it's just not?-! _"Okay..." His stomach started to hurt because his fucking heart _dropped _to it. Cody didn't want to kiss him?-? He gulped, of course he fucking didn't! Why would he?-! Randy turned around towards the door to hide his disappointment and pretended he was just locking it, swallowing hard, beyond mortified. He felt like such a fucking idiot. Of course Cody didn't want to be with him. He was a closeted loner, who would want a complete loser like _him_?-!

"_I'm sorry_..." Came from behind him and he flinched, yeah fucking right he was sorry. "It's okay." He lied and swallowed hard again before turning back around to face him again. No it was not okay. He fucking LIKED Cody and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't _crushed _that he didn't feel the same. "You got that towel?"

"Um...Yeah..." Cody responded in a soft, nervous voice, his eyes avoiding him now, "I'll go get it."

Randy nodded, some how, before letting his head fall and he kept it down as he followed the back of Cody's feet, afraid to look anywhere else, god fucking damn it this **sucked**! How fucking humiliating! Jesus how could he have been so wrong?-! Of course Cody wasn't interested in him like that, he was just being nice and had probably always intended to let him down easy...Oh fuck!-!-! Of course he had! Randy stopped following him where the entry way opened up to another room and stayed there and was so numb he didn't feel the cold wetness of his clothes, fuck, he didn't feel anything but painful anguish pinging about in his chest as he stared down the white tiles of the floor...Fucking _hell_. He grimaced, what the fuck just happened? Was this a part of the hot and cold treatment he'd been getting from him all night or did Cody honestly not want them to kiss because he just wasn't interested?

"You want a shirt?" He heard him whisper and barely lifted his gaze to look at him, spotting a dark blue towel in his hands and focused on that instead, "I think I've got one I could spare."

"No thanks." He whispered and held his breath as Cody's hand came out and offered the towel, what the fuck NO he didn't want one of his fucking shirts! Why would he want to keep anything that would remind him of tonight?-! He just wanted to wash up and get the fuck out. He took the towel gently, squeezing his fingers into the soft material as hard as he could, "Bathroom?"

"Um, second door on the right." Cody nodded and pointed out of the entry way to a hallway across the room.

"Thanks." _Awkward_. He passed him, on his way to find the bathroom, jesus what had he done wrong?-! Wasn't Cody just flirting with him and _touching _him at the restaurant?-! Randy was just so confused and so fucking _crushed_. Things had gone so well...Hadn't they?-!

He didn't take but a couple of minutes in the bathroom, only ringing his shirt out slightly over the sink and briefly rinsed his face before using the towel to dry the rest of himself off the best he could. Humiliation and anguish fueled him to rush, his movements all so fast, furious, and frantic, and his hands were shaking no matter how hard he tried to steady them. This just...hurt him **so **bad, and he didn't know why. Fuck he barely knew Cody and already the fucking tease was capable of hurting him like this? Fucking shit how could he be so stupid?-! How could he let someone in so hard and so fast? He did this to himself! Oh god he really needed to get the fuck out of there! And without having to see or talk to that lying fucking tease again!

Carefully he crept into the hallway, pausing as he heard Cody's voice echoing inaudibly from what he assumed was the kitchen at the opposite end of the hall and he frowned as another voice joined him seconds later. He started moving again, moving ever so quiet, "So?" He heard Justin's family voice ask excitedly, "How is it?-!" He slowed to a stop, what the hell he might as well eavesdrop. The night was already ruined wasn't it? He might as well find out why before he snuck out...

"Dude, NO, it's **NOT **what you think. I only brought him up because he got soaked helping me get inside. He's just going to wash up and go."

"What?-! _Why_?-! Dude you can't let him leave! He's fucking **HOT**! What's wrong with you?-!"

"I don't know, it was _really _strange, it was like he was trying so hard to gain my trust. Dude he made it so obvious that he's just trying to win me over to get dirt on Miz, and a quick fuck."

"What the fuck are you sure? Why would he do that? You don't know anything about Michael."

"Yeah I'm fucking _positive_. **All **we did tonight was talk about **ME**. He'd just sat there and listened. It was _really _weird."

"Wait, hang on, back up, that's why you think he's playing you? Because he _listened _to you?"

"Yes...Why else would he care?"

"Um, this might sound like a bit of a stretch to you but...Ever think he might, oh I don't know, _like _you?-! Jesus Cody don't be so fucking paranoid!"

"Oh come on! THINK about it Justin, he's a detective trying to nail Mike and shut down the clubs. Why would he be interested in ME except to get his cock sucked and to pump me for information?"

"Dude give him a chance! _You _went down on him first and now you're complaining that he only wants information and sex?-! That doesn't seem fair Cody."

"Dude, I DID give him a chance! And he _blew _it!"

Randy almost dropped to his knees as a sharper jolt of anguish shot across his chest and he pressed himself to the wall, blinking rapidly. Fucking **OUCH**. He blew it?-! How?-! He'd only wanted to get to know him! This had nothing to do with the Mizanin case! Fuck if it did he wouldn't be dating him, he'd be hauling his ass in for questioning if he thought for a second that Cody had anything to do with that mess! "That's not fair dude." He heard Justin huff and he couldn't agree more. That wasn't fucking fair at all! "I think you're wrong. I was watching you two from the window earlier and I saw the way he looks at you, he LIKES you. But hey if you don't want him-"

"Justin, _don't even_-"

"_What?_ If you don't want him then he's fair game Cody. And fuck dude **I** met him first."

"Well then why didn't YOU ask him out?"

"Because he was with his dick of a partner who'd just called me 'Princess', it wasn't really the time for that!"

"Well then whatever! He asked me out and not you so just leave him alone Justin-"

"Dude, _why_?-! For whatever crazy reason you don't want him so why can't I go for it? Fuck that guy's got so much pent up sexual frustration you can see it just about to spill over from his eyes. You can't tell me to stay away from that if you aren't going to help the poor guy out."

"Shit he IS pretty frustrated, poor guy hasn't been with anyone in months, probably because he's so fucking... _weird_."

Randy flinched, _fucking weird_?-! _Poor guy_?-! So there _was _pity being taken on him! He fucking knew it! Fuck! Fuck them! He didn't need anyone's help!-! He needed someone to CARE about HIM, not the fucking organ between his legs! And he wasn't fucking weird!-! He shook, from the hurt or anger he didn't know but he had to get out of there, and fast. He heard feet moving closer in the kitchen and took a few steps back, jumping when Cody appeared in the door way, fuck now he had to talk to him again. "I uh... I hung the towel on the uh...the towel thing." He struggled to find words, "Uh...Thanks...See you around..." He moved away from the wall, his jaw clenched tight in an angry but silent snarl.

"Randy-" Cody called to him, why? Wasn't he done with him now? Fuck him. He ignored him and rushed towards the front door, fumbling in his pockets to find the keys to Hunter's car, his heart racing and gripped in a torturous agonizing hold, **fuck **Cody. Whatever he had left to say he didn't want to hear, he'd heard enough! "It's been fun," Until now, "But I have to get up early so I better go."

"_Randy_!-!"

"Nice seeing you again Justin." He threw out loudly over his shoulder and knew the shorter man still in the kitchen would hear him.

"You too, handsome. Don't be a stranger."

A stranger? Fuck that, as far as he was concerned he'd never even fucking been there! This whole fucking night never happened!-!-! He rushed out and didn't even try waiting for the elevator, fuck that slow ass piece of shit, he took the stairs.

"**Randy!-!-!**"

He still didn't stop. Hell he didn't even slow down, hoping Cody couldn't keep up with him and that's exactly what he wanted. To escape. He burst threw a door just passed the elevator that opened up to a stair well and started leaping down two and three steps at a time and that still wasn't fast enough. "Jesus would you just WAIT?-!" Cody's voice echoed loudly behind him and he didn't even look back. FUCK CODY!-! Fucking tease! "Why?-!" He shot back in a bitter growl, "Date's over isn't it?" Of course it was and he felt like a goddamn fool. Apparently their wonderful night hadn't been so wonderful and had been over a whole lot longer for Cody than it had for him. He scoffed at himself as he reached the last step. Apparently he'd made a huge fucking mistake. God fucking **damn it!-!-!**

"You heard us didn't you?"

"I didn't meant to and I sure as hell wish I hadn't. It was nice knowing you... _I guess_." Fuck, not really, not like he'd thought...

"Are you trying to tell me by storming off that what i said is not true? You actually want to date _me_?-! Come on man don't play games-"

"**No it's not true!** I don't play games! Tonight was the first time since I moved here that I hadn't thought about work. I thought things were going well, I had a great time. You didn't. You think just _so fucking weird_. That's _fine_, I'm not going to stick around where I'm not wanted."

"Fuck!" He heard Cody groan, "It's not that YOU'RE weird Randy. It's just that I don't understand why you're interested in me. I mean I'm just a stripper and you're a cop-"

"Whatever." He shot bitterly over his shoulder, still refusing to stop and quickened his pace as he reached the last row of levels of the stairwell, finally looking back and seeing that Cody was only one flight behind him, "That's _you're_ hang up, _not mine_. See you around."

"...Randy wait-"

Fucking hell why wouldn't Cody just leave him the fuck alone?-! Hadn't he done enough?-! "You know, if you didn't like me you should have said something earlier. Why did you have to waste my time?" He didn't really want an answer, he knew why. Cody thought he was a loser and couldn't resist leading him on just to crush his hopes at the end of the night. Good looking guys like him were just cruel like that, they liked to hurt people like this because it gave them a sense of power and made them feel better about themselves. Fuck Cody, useless fucking cock tease!

Crushed, bitter, Randy barely realized he'd pushed open an exit door until he felt the damp air hit his skin and this time when the he walked into the rain, he didn't run. The wind had died down some but the thunder and lightening were still pretty loud, just not nearly as frequent. But even if they were he wouldn't have run, he didn't have it in him nor did he care. Nothing would make the icy, hollow, horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach go away, he'd be cold all fucking night after this!

Frantically and with still shaky hands he tried fishing the keys out of his pocket again just as he reached his partners car when a desperate call of his name, "Randy!" Came over the rain and before he could turn he was forced around and pushed against the doors of the car, feeling hands sliding around his chest to his back, "Don't go yet!"

He went to shove him away, what the fuck?-! "Fuck off!"

"Please just wait?" Cody implored, holding on tight and he felt his hands move higher up his back, "Please? I'm really sorry and you're so right, being sensitive about the whole stripper thing is **my **hang up, not yours."

Randy scowled but didn't force him back, he couldn't, but he could still be bitter, "But I'm just so fucking weird, right Cody?" He scoffed, "Get the fuck away from me."

"_I'm sorry_. " Cody said again, his voice and his eyes so desperate and pleading as he stared up at him, blinking rapidly as the rain splashed against his face, "I'm such an idiot, I had you all wrong..."

What the fuck ever, he didn't need this back and forth shit, "Yeah, you do. I don't want to date you because of Mizanin and I certainly didn't expect a quick fuck out of this either! What the fuck you lead me on all night and then dump me at your front door?-! What the fuck is wrong with you?-!"

"Because..." Cody stared to say, pausing and chewing on his lip for a brief second, "Because fuck... No one's ever wanted _me _before..."

Randy's head jerked back with a snarl, "Yeah right." That was such **bullshit**! How could Cody stand there and lie to his face like that?-! He'd seen other people want him with his own eyes! What the hell was he fucking crazy?-! He glowered hard as Cody shook his head quickly and his hands moved up to his shoulders, "No I meant, the _real_ me. Not Dashing...Not the guy on stage but...**Me**..."

_Oh..._

**Shit.**

But, Randy _did _want the real him. He wanted every part of him...And Cody didn't believe that? He suddenly felt foolish. No wonder Cody had been acting strangle, he was just as nervous and as cynical about tonight as he was! But, why? He'd sent him single after single that clearly indicated he was crushing on him like crazy. Had they not been as clear as he thought they were?-?-?

He sighed heavily as he started to relax, Cody's eyes telling him that something had changed as they were surprisingly hopeful as he stared into them. His anger subsided but he was still tense because shit, now he felt bad. He had to fix this..."I want **you**." He growled to him through stilled clenching teeth and grabbed him by the hips with rough hands, "Dashing may have caught my eye but it was the real you that drew me in, you _have _to believe that."

"I do." Cody's replied breathlessly and he felt his hands tug him in by his shoulders, and he let him. The instantly their lips touched he wrapped his arms around Cody's torso, slapping his hands to his back and clawing at the flesh there. Fuck he just, _gave in_. He forgot about _all_ else and speared his tongue into his mouth for a taste. Oh _fuck_ he was incredible! He moaned deep, crushing their lips together harder, fuck it was just like he'd imagined, only better and far more sweet!

His body shook with need as he probed every tasty delicious inch of his mouth, expertly toying and gliding along Cody's tongue that hungrily guided him along. Randy collapsed against the car, taking Cody with him who nearly rammed his body in a rush to close the distance he'd briefly brought between them. Again they kissed and Randy tightened his hold, strengthened his kiss and had no intentions of letting go anytime soon. **Fuck the rain**. Cody's mouth was just too wonderful to deny and he wanted it so badly. Hell, he needed it.

He brought his hand up and cupped his cheek, pulling back for just a few seconds to look at him, searching his eyes as he stroked his thumb across his rain slicked cheek bone and sucked in a deep breath as he claimed his mouth once more.

But Cody's lips suddenly tore away and he tried to follow them with a ragged growl, "Wait," Cody breathed," Didn't you say this was your partners car?"

Randy smirked, nodding, breathless, _wet_, and panting, "Yeah." And he didn't stop trying to reclaim his lips. "Unlock it."Cody requested, and _that _made him pause, "_What_?" Cody's hands started sliding down his chest and they didn't stop when they passed it, fuck fuck fuck! "_Unlock it_." Cody repeated in a husky voice and he felt strong fingers working open the button on his jeans. "_Get in._"

Swept up in the moment and without another seconds hesitating Randy whirled around and dug the keys from his pocket, he didn't exactly know where Cody was going with this but he didn't want to waste the time to stop and ask him either. Cody wanted him, that much was now thankfully obviously and he was stupid enough to stop him and ask how or why!

"_Hurry_." Cody suddenly moaned against his ear and he nearly dropped the keys as he felt hands dive into the front his jeans and find his cock, oh fuck! He had better not just be teasing him! The lock popped and in a matter of seconds the door was already closing and they were safely laying across the much dryer, much warmer back seat of the car, their lips locked in a heated, passionate kiss as they rubbed and groped each other freely. Were they going to fuck? He didn't know, but when Cody started trying to push his shirt up he did him one better and tore it off completely, then kindly helped Cody out of his.

They were soaked, dripping still, and _neither _of them cared.

Randy sat up and latched onto his neck, kissing and biting the supple skin passionately as he roamed his hands over the smooth muscles of his strong back. Oh god, Cody was so soft yet so firm, his skin was so sweet and sensitive to his kiss, oh god all so much so that Randy was just going to burst if he didn't have more of him! He tried but before he could ask Cody was sliding down his body and surprising him, sliding down into the space between the center of the seats on the floor and straddling the small carpeted hump there, "Sit up." Came a breathless demand and Randy did so instantly, sliding over just slightly as Cody guided his legs around him.

"Just sit back and relax." Cody purred deep, gazing up at him from between his legs with half lidded, passion filled eyes and his fingers were yanked at the waist line of his jeans to pull them down, "You know how good I can make this." Randy nodded, swallowing hard as he watched him rise up and place a kiss to his chest. It was dark between the flashes of lightening but he could still see him some how, he was so oddly clear as his wonderful lips trailed higher and found his collar bone and nipped it firmly. Yeah he knew how fucking _good _this could be, he just didn't know if he could handle it again without getting to actually fuck the gorgeous God between his legs. He _wanted _him, and he wanted him **BAD**. "Cody-"

"Shhh." He heard Cody coax in soothing whisper against his skin, moving lower again so he was now back on his chest and he kissed the sensitive flesh of his nipple, "I'll make it even better than last time." Randy gasped as his tongue lashed against the hard peak of his nipple, swirling around it in slow sensual circles until Randy moaned and arched into his mouth, fuck it was going to be better than last time?-! Was that even possible?-!

"You liked it last time didn't you?" Cody asked, his hands suddenly giving his jeans another tug and successfully yanked them down passed his hips.

He nodded rapidly, rising up only slightly to help him, fuck yeah he'd liked it! It had been without a doubt the best blow job he'd ever had! But if Cody thought Randy was not going to return the favor this time he was seriously mistaken, "_You _first." He demanded, breathless, "I want to."

"_**No**_." Cody chuckled deep and his hands started stroking and rubbing his thighs, "**YOU **first."

"Cody..." Randy groaned but said no more; he just couldn't as their eyes met again; Cody was just so damn HOT between his legs, the sight was intoxicating! Cody just fit so perfectly like a missing piece to a complicated puzzle. Oh fuck it was like he fucking BELONGED there!

With a smirk Randy dropped his hand to Cody's shoulder, digging his fingers tips into the warm damp flesh and could only tremble hard with desire as he watched Cody's graceful tongue glide smoothly between gleaming, luscious lips; gasping as it flicked across the sensitive tip of his cock. He slid down slightly, forgetting about his objection all together and relaxed as he moved a hand and gripped Cody's neck, sighing in content, "Well if you insist..."

Cody paused his brilliant tongue play with a snicker and surprised Randy with a firm slap to the thigh, "You're so _easy_."

Randy jumped from the slap and smiled wide, so Cody wanted to play rough did he? God he fucking hoped so! He squeezed Cody's neck a little tighter and forced him towards his cock again, "Yeah and you're such a _tease_!"

"_Heh_, brute."

"Bitch." He couldn't get enough of the playful gleam in his beautiful bright blue eyes now, and the smile that graced his face made his cock twitch and pulse, Cody was just so fucking gorgeous!

Cody smirked, "Handsome..." and Randy returned it with a shaky breath, "_Beautiful_..."

Cody jerked back slightly, looking startled for a moment until he brought hands up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down and kissing him over and over, harder and hard each time until he broke away with a growl and dropped his head to his groin. His mouth engulfed him and Randy cried out as he was sucked down, fuck Cody _swallowed _him until he gagged around his thickness and made it pulse as spit generously spilled down the shaft and disappeared between his thighs. He came back up, letting him go and took a deep breath before swallowing him again, this time sinking down further and almost taking every hard throbbing inch of him. Randy's eye's rolled back, he couldn't stop them as Cody did this over and over. Fuck, Cody's mouth, oh god, so fucking amazingly hot and WET and sucking him just right as it moved gracefully up and down the length of his shaft, his teeth scraping, his tongue dancing and flicking. FUCK FUCK FUCK! So good! Like a silky, wet, _hot _sucking creature that's only goal was to make him cum harder than he ever had before! "Damn it Cody," His hissed sharply, "You're just too fucking good at this. Ohh god yes that feels so fucking good..." He lost control and started pumping into his mouth, snarling as Cody moaned hard and nearly killed him with firm vibrations and the realization that the cocky hungry little tease loved to have his mouth fucked.

Randy's head snapped forward with a feral growl and he couldn't stop the muscles in his back from tensing as they forced his hips clear off the seat and into the air, and his cock slid even further down Cody's throat. "Oh god." He snarled sharply again, the slick heated sensation of their flesh touching and the euphoric friction Cody's graceful mouth created was overwhelming and fuck he wanted more. No, he **NEEDED **more.

He arched higher and snapped his hips into Cody's mouth again, oh god it was just so fucking wonderful! He bucked wildly, heard Cody moan in approval and did it again and started vicious fucking that pretty little mouth that was working his cock with heavenly expertise. God he was just so fucking good at this! And he took his massive sex so hard, so right, OH GOD. Randy squeezed Cody's shoulders with vigor, digging his fingers into his flesh and didn't even have the mind to hope he didn't leave bruises as he used them for leverage. "Oh god I want to fuck you so bad," He said with a long deep whine, "PLEASE, please Cody let me fuck you, ahh god fuck please!" Fucking hell he was begging now?-! Jesus how did Cody reduce him to such a frantic, needy state?-! How did he have him melting and turning to fucking putty in his hands?-! Well, technically, his gracious, talented mouth?-!

"Right _here_?" Cody snickered and his tongue flicked out and briefly teased the head of his cock with several pleasing firm swirls around the small opening there, "Mmm sorry, handsome, you have to wait until our third date."

Randy groaned, third date?-! **Fuck **that! "Please Cody...I need you so fucking bad." He rasped desperately and the lips left him again and he dropped his head to see why, gasping as he saw Cody's bright blue eyes gazing up at him, "I'm right here big guy," Cody purred deeply and Randy growled as his tongue again toyed the heated, throbbing tip of his cock, "You feel here me, don't you?" Randy nodded, barely managing to take a breath as he watched his tongue flick outwards towards his cock again, "Ye-Yes." Cody's mouth abruptly but briefly engulfed him, sinking down only half way, and his eyes never left Randy's as he slowly came back up and released with him a sound 'plop', "Just relax, baby, we'll get to that when we're ready."

Barely coherent, his sex twitching, pulsing, ACHING Randy could only nod again, although he was on the verge of fucking screaming. Fuck, he WAS ready!-! But, why wasn't Cody?-!

Randy jerked his cock back down his throat with a snarl, fucking hell fucking fuck! FUCK! He wanted to be inside him so bad it fucking HURT! His hips snapped wildly, another snarl tearing loose from his throat, and he was so fucking close. His eyes rolled back again, his vision going white then fading to black; Cody's hands, oh god those wonderful things were sliding between his thighs and groping his balls while keeping one thumb constantly rubbing over the slick base of his shaft. And fuck as if that wasn't already going to send him hurdling over the edge of release Cody's mouth was back to perfectly sucking and scrapping and so fucking WET while it rose and fell on him at a furious rate. The erotic, hot, moist friction was so euphoric and down right blissful. And entirely too much for Randy's sensitive body to handle.

In was only a matter of mere minutes before he cried out as the winding of his climax began, his entire body tensing hard for a brief moment before it convulsed and a hoarse scream tore loose from his throat, "FUCK!" He didn't want to yet but he did, he came hard, his jaw tensing his mouth into a tight snarl as he collapsed against the seat. He thought he would but oh god Cody didn't stop! He kept going, kept swallowing and sucking until the very hotness within him was shooting out of him at an alarming rate.

Randy lost himself completely in his climax as Cody's long slender fingers took over, pumping his shaft furiously and drew out so much more than he'd ever experience. Fuck _so _much more ecstasy, so much more euphoric like convulsing from such blissful satisfaction...It fucking _shook _him to his very core.

After a few mind numbing minutes he finally started to come down, shaking and trembling as he listened to Cody pant and felt him kissing slowly against his collarbone once more. "Fucking _hell _Cody..."

Cody broke away with a soft snicker and rose up and started nibbling on Randy's bottom lip, he didn't know what Cody had done with his uhh..._stuff _but he could swear he could taste himself on him and flicked his tongue out to get a better taste. Yep. "Why don't you pick me up tomorrow night?" Cody whispered hotly, their lips brushing and making Randy's head spin, "There's a really good barbecue place not too far from here that you could take me to."

Randy took a ragged breath, trying to think about the world outside the car and just barely remembered that he had a twelve hour shift that would keep him at the precinct or worse just about all fucking night, "I don't know," He replied in a soft groan, "I work late tomorrow."

"That's okay, just meet me here and I'll make us something..."

Randy shuddered. He REALLY liked the sound of that. "You sure? It might be midnight or later..."

"I'm positive baby, I'm used to the night life remember?"

He nodded, stealing a quick kiss and brought his hand up to Cody's cheek again, they were both still so soaked, now with both sweat and rain, shivering and spent. But Randy could see himself becoming hard again within minutes if Cody wanted him to be, he'd melt just like he'd done before...

He stole another kiss, a longer one this time as he reached down and found Cody's cock through his jeans.

"No wait!" Cody gasped and jerked back, "Please!" Randy frowned, taken aback by his response until Cody leaned in and gave him a quick but reassuring kiss, "I'm sorry." He sounded so sincere, "But I want to wait a while...It's important to me."

That brought it home for him, he nodded and dropped his hand away from his groin. Although he ached terribly so to be with him he couldn't deny him when he's put it so...sweetly. Even though Cody was asking that they wait for something he REALLY wanted, he could see that he was asking because it really was what was best for them. Rushing into things would only ensure that this would end, and it wouldn't end well.

"Okay." He agreed with a firm nod and let Cody crawl up onto the seat beside him, pulling his pants back up from his thighs but didn't bother to fasten them yet.

Cody hastily pulled on his shirt turned and gave him one more kiss before he opened the door and prepared to venture back out into the rain once more, "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded, fuck yeah he would. "I'll bring the wine..."

****Review ya mooches! ;) jk guys! JK! But it would be definitely be greatly appreciated ;) ;) hahaha Don't make me hold this shit for ransom! I see over 100 visitors to like each chapter and only like 4 or 5 reviews! What's up with that?-! Feed me or I shall starve to death!****


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Randy suppressed a yawn as he stood back and listened to his partner question the old white male owner of the jewelry shop Jason had tracked the watches from the Mizanin case victims to a couple of days ago, paying attention but, just barely. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and rolled his stiff neck around a bit to loosen it up. He was beyond tired but for a very good reason, or so he'd thought that morning when he'd woken and smiled, and he could barely keep the damn thing off his face all damn day. Why? **Cody**. But he'd probably deny it if anyone asked.

He sighed softly as he shifted his eyes lazily around the small jewelry shop and tried to look for anything suspicious or familiar, or fuck anything that would bring his focus to where it needed to be! Hunter had already scolded him three times that day for being so quiet and "_weird_" only he was also slightly _irritated _about the condition he'd returned his car in that morning. And Randy had been laughing and smiling about _that _all day too. From the moment Hunter had gotten into the car and his forehead and nose crinkled into a scowl Randy had laughed, and he'll never forget the look of pure disgust on his partners face when he turned to him and asked none too gently, "What in the hell is that smell?-!" The smell was of course the putrid stench of rain water that had dripped from he and Cody's bodies and soaked into the soft upholstery that he'd yet to have the time to clean up. Sure it was dry now but it also _soured _over night and gave the entire inside of the car a very distinct moldy, musty aroma that apparently drove Hunter crazy.

Randy didn't mind it much though, it wasn't _too _bad and after all it was kind of the whole point of doing what he and Cody had done in the car...Kind of like a fuck you to Hunter for being such a dick...Well, not the _whole _point of doing what they did, but it had definitely fueled Randy into getting into the car. "_A very gorgeous **man **gave me the most spectacular blow job **ever **last night...In the back of **your **car..._" Is what he'd wanted to tell his partner that morning but of course he hadn't. He'd made up some lame excuse about getting caught out in the rain and then proceeded to tap his finger against a hanging pine tree shaped air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror, one that he'd brought that morning before picking him up and one that did _very _little to cover the smell.

"Fuck this Pine scented** shit**!-!" He remembered Hunter had angrily declared as he'd torn it down and thrown it out the window, and Randy had hidden his laughter behind a obviously fake cough. It just tickled him so that Hunter, the biggest homophone in the precinct, had no idea that Cody had sucked him off in his car...

Now _that _shit was funny.

Randy shook his head and chuckled softly as he moved away from his partners side, scanning over glass cases that formed one long 'L' shaped counter and studying their contents absently, he really needed to concentrate but he knew it was useless. His mind was just stuck on the night before, from the stressful beginning to the...well, the stressful end, and believe it or not he wasn't too torn up about how things had gone either. On one hand he was a little bothered that Cody had been so wrong about his intentions, but on the other hand, he was only human right? Cody had apologized and come running after him, that had to mean _something_. And surely it meant that he could trust Cody, didn't it? Fuck he was definitely conflicted but not enough so that he couldn't remember how wonderful it felt to be with him because, shit it was fucking _amazing_!

Not just because Cody was capable of the best of all blow jobs but just _being _with Cody filled his chest with a warm _comforting _throb that he hoped and prayed never went away. He'd _never _felt this way about anyone so quickly and he hadn't had that warm comforting sensation of "happiness" in his gut since he was sixteen! It wasn't a new realization though, he'd known he was slightly jaded like that for quite some time but fuck! He'd had no idea how cold and fucked up he felt without it! Until now, until _last night_ when he was kissing the softest lips he'd ever kissed and felt the warmth blossom inside of him like a huge flower that finally found a ray of precious sun light...

Only, since that morning he also couldn't stop thinking of the day 'it' left him. The _very _day that stole a piece of him, changed him and took what little remained of his childhood and threw him into the cold, cruel, and uncaring clutches of the adult world.

He could still hear his fathers partner Lou words to his mother when they found out about his passing because just about every day they haunted him as even though they were words of sympathy, they were all just so _devastating_, '_He **was **a good man...He **loved **you all so very much...But he's **not coming home** this time...Terribly sorry this happened..._**_Such a tragedy_**... "

It was mid fall, the leaves had finished their cycle and littered the streets as a chilly wind blew them from their dormant limbs, his mother had just come home from work and he from school as well, his backpack over his shoulder, a smile on his face as he laughed at his cousins attempts to break his high score on a neon blue game boy...When everything suddenly went really..._Still_. Like slow motion almost except his heart was racing and a terribly sickening feeling in his gut flared and burned to life. Fuck he'd never forget the look of complete _horror _on his mothers face when Lou pulled up to the front steps of their home in his police issue black car; and with such **grief **in his eyes that before he even made it to the curb, his mother let out a heart wrenching scream and sank to her knee's in the grass.

It was strange to him then, and it still was now because he always thought that when you lost someone so close to you that no matter the physical distance, you _felt _it. He'd always assumed that he'd get a sense of it when someone he loved was in danger, he assumed he'd feel it in his heart. Until that day he'd imagined it would feel like a part of him had died with them and that's how he would know...But he hadn't felt that when his father was killed, he hadn't felt _anything_. He was at school, paying basketball and waiting for his cousin to get out of detention when he was fatally shot...And he hadn't felt a thing...

The shock was just as devastating as the news and Randy had barely had the time to catch his mother before she hit the ground, and she wailed. He held her tighter and she wailed louder, he tried to comfort her and it only broke her up so much more because he looked and sounded _too _much like his father. And that alone had crushed him because, he _couldn't_ help, his mother needed him and just looking at him made her burst into tears...He'd held her anyway, crying softly with her as he rocked her back and forth in the grass while his fathers partner Lou stood over them trying his best to comfort them even though it was hopeless.

After that, Randy, even at the age of sixteen had done his best to stay strong for her, he tried so hard to fill the void in her heart his father's passing had created because he knew how she felt. Because as he forced his feeling down to comfort her, as he stayed strong to get her through the first couple of years, there one was eating it's way into his own. He'd lost his father, his mentor and his best fucking friend. And there wasn't one day that went by that he didn't miss him. And, it wasn't intentional but after his father died Randy found himself..._left out_ a lot. Not like they didn't let him eat dinner with the family every night, all that stayed the same of course. But anything else, anything like a birthday party or fuck even his **prom**, his mother didn't have much involvement with and often seemed oddly withdrawn on all of those special occasions.

He'd asked her why once, one night after he'd had a little too much of his uncles badly tasting but heavily spiked eggnog and her answer was..._Understandable _but devastating nonetheless._ "I have to distance myself from you...Because I love you..."_ He understood that she wasn't doing it to be cruel, she was _protecting _herself because she'd already lost one person she cared deeply for in his line of work and in her mind, she was only going to lose another the day he'd vowed to follow in his father's foot steps...

She just had no idea how..._hollow _and _cold _that made him feel because she didn't know it but in a huge way, Randy had lost his mother too.

And he never told her because he was afraid of the slight chance that she DID know...And what would he have done then?

Randy shuddered and blinked rapidly as he tore his eyes from an empty case and moved to the next, he'd paid a heavy price for his devotion to his father and he'd do anything to keep the _warmth _inside of him that Cody put there. But, that 'feeling' didn't mean that he was in love with Cody, although it did indicate that was exactly what would happen if both of them let it happen. And Randy hoped it did. But, if it didn't he was happy to know if he felt _that _with someone, even if only for a short while, then he was certain that he would feel it again. That meant he wouldn't always feel so empty, he wouldn't feel hollow and forgotten, he'd feel _wanted_...

And he was glad that he'd been so wrong in thinking that that feeling would never come back. Until Cody he'd been so jaded he'd honestly accepted the fact that he was never going to be whole again! And fuck he tried not to but he was **still **struggling with himself and his ability to trust, even that morning after their strange but yet oddly good date he'd checked his phone and didn't know what to do when a message popped up from Cody. It wasn't anything too special, just a kind well wishing of his day with a smile that winked. Not much but after some panicking it had put him on cloud nine, fuck it had him smiling off and on like an idiot all morning!

But still even so he was apprehensive about him, fuck he didn't really **trust **him now and he even sent off a request for his arrest record that morning just as soon as he'd thought of it. A bit much? Probably. But it made him feel a little better.

_Needless _to say he wasn't very trusting but that didn't mean he was off the idea of _liking _Cody. Hell he couldn't wait to see him again! It was all he could think about! And he would be lying if he said he wasn't counting the hours and minutes left in his shift because as soon as it was over, just as _soon _as midnight came, he was out of there and Cody's warmth and his perfect, wonderful mouth was all his again...And he really wanted it, he just hoped that he could trust him because if he could then it wouldn't be long before he was head over heels in love with him. And fucking hell he **WANTED **THAT.

"Randy get your ass back over here!" Echoed against the walls of the shop and made him jump and instantly annoyed him, god damn it Hunter didn't need to yell, the store wasn't that fucking big! "Chill out, I'm listening." He snapped with a scowl, and he WAS listening. He heard their every word, the shop owner knew NOTHING, just like everyone else. The orders for the watches were purchased _online _and that meant they would only uncover email address from the shop owner and would have to leave the rest up to the technicians back at the precinct. There was nothing they themselves could do!

He wasn't going to let Hunter boss him around like that either. He took his time and didn't budge from his spot at the opposite end of the counter until HE was ready to and slowly made his way back over to his partner who had apparently pissed the shop owner off enough that he'd walked away. "Good going, now we'll have to get a search warrant." He scolded angrily, damn it why did Hunter have to be so abrasive?-! Didn't anyone ever teach him that one can attract more flies with honey than with vinegar?-! Getting a search warrant would take at least a day! It wasn't like on TV where they magically had a search warrant within an hour! No it took a lot more and it was not as simple as just going to the DA and asking for one. They had to gather _proof _and show that without a doubt that they were in the right for in asking for the invasion and seizure of a business or someone's property. Fucking Hunter! Ignorant bastard!

"He wasn't going to give us his computer or sales books no matter how much ass I kissed," Hunter spat defensively, "He's in on it."

"Well of course he is," He scoffed, **_duh_**! He'd figured that out long before they'd arrived! But Hunter still needed to watch his fucking mouth! "You _still _need to chill the fuck out or no one's going to even _talk _to us if you don't start watching your god damn temper. Jesus Hunter this case is hard enough as it is."

"Don't tell me how this fucking case is Orton. I **know **how it is."

"Then stop running your mouth and getting pissed off every time someone doesn't give you the answer you were looking for! Having some fucking _tact_!-!-!"

"Fuck you, I _have _tact! I'm just not going to waste it on the likes of that stupid fuck!"

They left the shop and Hunter was very quiet after that, fuming or stewing Randy couldn't decide which of either he was more and they rode in blissful silence back to the precinct.

It wasn't until they were stepping into their office that Hunter let out a loud sigh and shoved a stack of files out from the center of his desk before plopping down into his chair, "I'm just so sick of this shit, I need a fucking break."

Randy nodded as he sat behind his own desk, pulling out his cell phone and setting it beside a bottle of water he'd left there earlier. He understood his partners feelings completely, he could go for a few days off lounging on the beach, hell he'd take two days laying by a puddle of water on the street at this point. Heh, even though his luck with _those _wasn't so awesome. "Then take one," He suggested with a shrug and really hoped Hunter decided to, it would be fantastic if he had that boring ignorant brute out of his hair for a while! That alone would be a vacation! Maybe he'd actually get some fucking work done! "I _can _do this without you for a few days."

Hunter nodded, "It _has _been pretty quiet around here the past couple of days..." Thankfully he was right, crime was still the same but as far as murders went there was nothing like what they had been dealing with for the past year, and Randy was so relieved for that. "I can handle things while you're gone Hunter," He assured as he swiveled his chair towards him and lent back, "The search warrant won't be back until tomorrow morning and it will take us a few days to process everything, nothing's going to change while you're gone. **And**, I _promise _that _if_ I solve the case while you're gone I'll call you so we can arrest Mizanin together."

A smile jerked over Hunter's face and he laughed, "Seriously? You mean that?"

"I do." And he wasn't lying. Hunter had worked on the case longer than anyone and he wouldn't dare rob him of his moment, he wouldn't take that from him no matter how badly he wanted to. They would take Mizanin down **together**. "Especially since you're going to lend me your car until you get back."

"I am?" Hunter asked, a brow arched and honestly curious. "Who told you that?"

"Yep. **You **did." He nodded, "In about two seconds when I tell you that I need it."

Hunter shook his head with a deep, rather _amused _chuckle, "Dude why don't you just buy your **own **car and quit fucking your dates in the back of _mine_?"

"I don't fuck anyone back there," He enlightened in a laugh and was sure to thank him later for the idea, "But I 'll start since you thought I was anyway. If I had known it was okay-"

"**It's not**!" Hunter faked an outraged gestured of slamming of his fist down on his desk, something he always did to lighten the conversation and it didn't shake Randy anymore in the slightest, "Damn it buy your own car you fucking mooch!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," He continued to laugh and shook his head, fuck him he was not a mooch! Hunter always got his car back with a full tank of gas and he even paid to have the fluids changed when it needed it! True that a few times Hunter had to pick his car up from the _impound _lot but in Randy's defense, it ALWAYS had a full tank of gas. **Always**. "Are you going to leave me the keys or what man? Come on dude don't be a cock block." It was a joke but of course Hunter assumed that he meant it and took is seriously, idiot.

"Fuck dude if it gets you laid of course I'll leave them behind! Hell I'll even leave it with a full tank of gas!" He shrugged, smiling wide, "We'll just use Steph's car."

Randy turned away from him again, eying his cell phone and his stomach was fluttering with excited butterflies, fucking **_yes_**! He had a car for the next few days! Yes yes yes! He snatched his phone up and flipped it open, "Thanks man, I'll get it cleaned and all that." Some how in his excitement he found his text in-box and brought up Cody's earlier message and hit reply.

"Heh, you had better get it cleaned you son of a bitch. And that smell had better be gone too."

_"Hey...Are you awake yet?"_ He sent the message and set his phone down carefully as if it would break, chewing his lip nervously. Cody probably wouldn't respond right away, it was late afternoon and he was more than likely still sleeping, or so he assumed from Cody's mention of his familiarity of the "night life". He glanced at Hunter quickly and started to search the contents of his desk's lap drawer for a smoke, "It will." He assured with a nod, "I'll take care of it tomorrow."_  
_

"Well then..." He heard Hunter sigh, his laughter being replaced with exhaustion that lowered his voice to a deep grumble, "Maybe I should go have a talk with Cena?-?-?...Steph _has _been begging me to take a few days off so we can go up to some cabin her father has in the mountains..."

"**Go**." He insisted, "Or go get us lunch, I feel like a veggie platter from Lee's Chinese." He found a pack of smokes stuffed in the very back and popped one between his lips, now all he had to do was find his damn lighter...

Hunter huffed and he heard him stand up before he turned and watched as his partner snatched his jacket from off his chair and yanked it over his arms in a dramatic comical "fit" that had his his arms and hands flailing a bit until he had it smoothed out and zipped up, "Get your own damn lunch Orton, and buy more air freshener for the office, I'm going **home**."

Randy smiled at that and nodded slowly, "Take it easy..." Even though he was fucking giddy with excitement. He knew pulling out the cigarette would help get him out the door, and it had worked just perfectly because Hunter was leaving! Fucking **YES!-!-!**

His phone beeped and startled him, his heart suddenly racing as he scooped it up from his desk. His eyes went wide for a second as he was surprised to see it was Cody and couldn't open the in-box fast enough, _"Sure am baby, :) Why? You're not thinking of canceling are you?"_ He smiled as he started to enter his reply. He couldn't help it, of course he **wasn't** going to cancel! But it was so sweet to him that Cody was worried that he might, _ "No not at all, I just wanted to ask if you liked white wine or red..." _He held onto the phone for a moment after hitting send before setting it down and went about trying to find his lighter lost somewhere in the lap drawer. After a nice relaxing smoke he'd write up the report he needed for the search warrant and get back to work.._._But only AFTER._  
_

The beep sounded again and sooner than last time and he paused the search to read the newest message, _"Oh...I prefer red :) ..." _Some how he'd already known that but was glad he'd thought to ask. It was better than assuming right? And it _did _give him an excuse to text him in the middle of the day...He just didn't know what to say now without making that _extremely _obvious_. _How could he tell him he was looking forward to seeing him again without sounding completely smitten?-!_ "Okay. :)"_ Was all he sent, it was all he could think of, everything else he came up with just seemed too fucking desperate...

_"That all? ;) "_ Came rather quickly and he chuckled softly and flipped the screen down for a moment, of course that wasn't all! But he didn't to come off looking like a weird stalker by saying how much he'd been thinking about him all day, he didn't want to freak him out with how much he already liked him! He brought the phone back up and typed, _ "No..." _and he decided to send it right away before he lost his nerve, although he didn't elaborate on what else he wanted to say just yet. What _could _he say that was safe and not even _remotely _desperate?_-?-? I miss you? I dreamed about you all night? __I really like you? _Fuck none of those were any good!-!-!_  
_

Another beep and his phone lit up, _"So...?-?-?"_

He sighed, his heart racing and making him feel a fool, he was worried about nothing! There was nothing wrong with missing Cody so soon after just meeting him...Was there?-! Oh god he didn't fucking know but he _did _miss him. And for some reason he _really _wanted him to know that, _"Can't wait till tonight..." _He sent and set the phone down again and frantically went about his search for his lighter and let out a huge sigh of relief when he finally found it in lodged in the corner_. _It flared to life and he quickly lit the smoke between his lips, taking a deep drag and again jumped when his phone beeped. He was afraid to look but did,_ " **:*** Me either."_

He held his breath for a brief moment as he read it again, his heart still racing, _"Wish that kiss was for real." _He typed quickly and hit send, he couldn't let his nerves get the best of him right now, he _had _to push himself to do this or he never would._  
_

_"It will be Detective Orton, it will be." _Was his reply seconds later and it brought a smile to Randy's face as well as made his groin tighten, god he couldn't fucking wait for that!_ "Call me **Randy**. Tease." _He sent because Cody **was **and he rather enjoyed calling him out on it. Cody knew _exactly _what it did to him when he called him Detective Orton! That's why he kept doing it!_  
_

_"Okay, **handsome**. ;) " _Another almost instant reply. Randy laughed softly as he read it and thought back to hearing that from him the night before with a delightful shiver. He started leaning back and taking another long drag as he forced himself to type the first thing that came to mind and hit send, _"Beautiful." _Cody totally was. Shit he was perfect and he fucking _knew _it_. __  
_

A few minutes passed and Cody didn't respond and Randy frowned as he set the phone back on his desk, the cigarette now finished and burned down to it's filter, and he lit another one, stabbing the last bit of the other into a small black ashtray as he struggled not to panic. Fuck maybe that last text was a bit too much?-! God he hoped not! He started to tap his foot anxiously against the floor, okay one more smoke and he'd give Cody a few more minutes to reply and _then _he'd stop worrying and get back to work... Fuck, yeah right! Who was he kidding? He wasn't going to be able to work until Cody replied, that is, if he hadn't just scared him off!

Randy grimaced as he took another drag, oh god why did he say that?-! Why did he have to be so fucking _weird_?-! Jesus Cody was right! He was just a big fucking weirdo- His phone beeped and he nearly knocked it to the floor as he rushed to grab it, holding his breath as he went to read, his heart racing wildly in his chest, and what he saw did make things any better. Well, it sort of did.

It was a picture, and **fuck **what a picture! It was taken at an angle but he could clearly see Cody was in bed beneath a thin black silk sheet that was molded around his godly hips and curves so closely that there wasn't one he couldn't make out; Cody was smirking and looking directly at the camera, his ocean blue eyes half lidded but bright and shinning with desire and cradled just perfectly between the small bridge of cutest slightly upturned nose. He looked like he'd only just woken up and even in his all natural state with his hair slightly askew and WITH obvious signs of sleep still present, he was still a dream. Randy shuddered, oh god he was still so fucking **beautiful**! He took a deep breath, shifting around his chair as a wave of heat washed up from his groin and quickly typed a response,_ "**TEASE**." _Oh god and Cody was the fucking _worst_!_  
_

_"Get back to work, you. :P"_

He laughed at that, looking down at the tent growing in his jeans and shook his head as he replied, _"Like that's going to be so simple now...But shit I do have to go...I'll call/text you later..." _Fucking work! Fucking Michael Mizanin!-!-! He'd had loved to sit there and text with him all day but he really had to get the report to the DA, time was definitely of the essence on that and he'd put it off way too long as it was. He HAD to get off his ass or he might miss an window of opportunity and they had so few of those with the Mizanin case..._  
_

_"Okay. ** :*** Ttyl baby..."_

_" :) "_

He stood up, shoving his phone into his back pocket and put his smoke out in the tray, first thing to do now was track down the right paper work he needed...

"Hey, here's the key's." Hunter suddenly spoke from the door way and he sighed heavily as he held them out, "I'm taking the whole week off."

"Damn the _whole _week?" Randy repeated incredulously, no fucking way! There was no way he could be that lucky!-!-! Mindful of the slight issue between his legs he carefully moved towards his partner and tried to hide his excitement with an arched brow and slouched forward slightly. "Yeah well that's what happens when you call Cena a fucktard," Hunter shrugged, "He adds a few more days to your suspen-er I mean _vacation_."

Randy shook his head and let himself laugh, so Hunter had earned himself a few days 'vacation' had he? It wouldn't be the first time the Captain sent him home for a few days to clear his head and knowing Hunter it definitely wouldn't be the last. "I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled and reached for the keys but scowled when Hunter jerked them back at the last second with a big smile and dangled them in the air obnoxiously, "You gotta try harder than _that_!"

"Dude..." He said with a tired sigh, just holding his hand out, "_Just_, give me the fucking keys."

"Why?" Hunter asked as he jingled the keys loudly and continued to trick him into thinking he was about to hand them over, "You got a hot date tonight?"

"Actually yeah I do!-!" He snapped and stunned his partner into freezing, "Now give me the fucking keys!" He snatched them from his hand with a frustrated grunt and stuffed them into his pocket, "Damn it dude why do you have to be so damn nosy?-! I've got shit to do!"

"Hey man you're taking **MY **car," Hunter pointed out and only further pissed him off, "I think I have the right to know what your plans are. Good news about the hot date though, hope you nail her."

"_Thanks_." He hissed with a scowl and moved passed him, "Hope so too." But of course he didn't, that wasn't what he wanted to see Cody for and he'd only said that not to raise any red flags. Although, "nailing" Cody would indeed be a very nice bonus Randy was interested in **_so _**much more. It was soon but, he wanted to have a real _relationship _with him, not some quick fling in the back of his partners car. And more specifically he _wanted _to be in _love _with Cody more than wanted to fuck him and that was something Hunter would never understand. Even if Cody was a woman and Randy were straight Hunter just wouldn't see why it wasn't all about sex, he wouldn't understand why waiting could be so fucking **_important_**.

Hours later Randy was _finally _finished gathering almost everything he needed to complete AND drop off the application for the search warrant into the District Attorney's emergency in-box to have approved by a judge. It might have taken him almost five fucking hours and one really long emergency case meeting to track all the right proof down but he finally had it and all that was left to do was fill in the missing evidence log numbers for the watches found with the victims and it was ready to go, just ONE more fucking stop at the case files office in the basement and he could go back to his office and hide out there until his shift was over. Fuck he'd probably crash out behind his desk just as soon as he sat down. Thank god cell phones came with alarms...

He yawned as he stepped off the elevator and turned down a short hallway leading into the basement, crinkling his nose as the old scent of mildew and must wafted into his nose and left a bitter taste in his throat. He fucking hated coming down here, it smelled and besides the front clerk desk which was encased in a big glass case was dusty or faded. The lighting was terrible and gave him a headache, it was just a few rows of halogen lights that's hums echoed obnoxiously loud against the walls that used to be blindingly white but were now aged to a paler off white, peeling and chipped paint in every corner and along ever edge. The floor was made up of horrible dark brown tiles that were also chipped and falling apart with so many dip and groves he often wondered how no one managed to trip or slip into one and was always very careful when he walked over them himself.

Fuck he **hated **it down there, it was just so dreary and if he were to ever be honest about it, the basement gave him the fucking creeps.

A shiver shook him slightly as he turned the corner, quickly putting on a smile and expecting to see the pretty smile of a very young English woman he was acquainted with well enough to know as Layla but saw the unmistakable brightness of Trish's blond hair beaming from behind the glass and his smile faltered. Damn, Trish was a nice woman and she was very pleasant to speak with but he and Layla were actually _friends_. He actually _enjoyed _speaking with her and it was the only thing that made coming down to the basement bearable, and not to mention what he liked most about her was that Layla never _once _flirted with him, unlike Trish. It was strictly platonic, Layla was new to Las Vagas as well and they connected on that right off the bat and built a very friendly, casual report. Of course they weren't best buddies attached at the hip either but if he were to consider anyone in the city of Las Vegas his 'friend', it would be her.

"Hey... Trish?" He titled his head slightly in question as he frowned slightly and flicked his eyes about, searching the small cubical behind the glass for the short brunette he'd been hoping to see. "What are you still doing here? Where's Layla?"

"Layla went home sick with the flu and the Captain and I needed some time apart after he decided to cancel a very important meeting with the chief and failed to tell me until the last second." She set the book down with a huff, blue eyes brightening and she continued, "It's no biggie, it's all over time down here and I had to take a break from that mess up there or I was going to **slap **that man silly." She sighed and smiled, "Anyway did you need something, babe?"

_Babe_, her little pet name for him that always made him slightly uncomfortable even thought it really did him no harm. "Actually yes I was wondering if you had the evidence numbers for the watches found on the bodies in the Mizanin case?"

"Ahh yes you're here about the stuff for the search warrant?"

"Yep," He nodded, sighing tiredly. "Last stop and hopefully I'm done for the night."

"Hope it is babe, and I've got them those numbers right here." She smiled wider and pulled a green slip paper out from under the keyboard of an old yellowed with time, out dated computer and slid it beneath a small gap in the glass, "Helmsly called after Cena sent him off and said to have them ready. I hope I've got them all, there are two right?"

"Yeah, you did great, thank you." He used the counter to copy the numbers to the report and signed off at the bottom to complete it before thanking her again and went to leave. "Wait-" He grimaced as she called to him but turned around and graced her with another warm smile, "Before you go, this came for you earlier." Her head ducked down as she grabbed a thick blue folder from her desk and removed a stick it note from across the center of it before sliding it threw the small slot beneath the window, "It's the Rhodes file you sent for...Layla asked me to give it to you before she left."

"Oh." He almost gasped and snatched it up perhaps a little too fast, "Thanks, forgot all about it." Liar. He'd thought about it off and on all day after he'd sent in the request, and it hadn't been easy. The file he'd had pulled was over two years old and filed away along with thousands of other old closed cases and since it was his partner who'd made the arrest, he'd had to be extremely careful about how we went about obtaining it. He didn't want Hunter to find out because there was no reasonable explanation other than the truth as to why he would ask for something so _random_.

"And she told me the deal you two have so, you _know _the deal," Trish said gently in her soft warm voice, "If _you _promise not to tell Cena we helped you get that and IF you buy me lunch on Monday," She lowered her tone to a whisper as she was leaned towards the holes in the glass with a bright smile, "Then I promise I won't tell Helmsly that you were snooping around in his old case files."

"Deal." He agreed with a nod, fuck he hoped he could trust her. Trish wasn't a gossiper but she _did _work with the Captain and he didn't want Cena knowing anything about what he was doing down there pulling old case files either. "I owe you." Fuck he'd just have to trust her for now and speak with Layla about it when she returned, if not then he'd have to think of a really good excuse...**FUCK**.

Trish nodded and retrieved her book from the desk, "Have a nice night, babe. And I want chicken salad for lunch, just so you know."

He nodded again, ignoring her for the most part as he clutched Cody's personal arrest record tight in his hands. He knew he shouldn't read it, it was such an invasion of privacy and he'd swore he'd never do something like this but, he just **had **to know if he'd been in any kind of real trouble. He HAD to check Cody out to make sure he wasn't involved with anything bad before he perused him any further.

He was just being _careful_ and looking out for himself, and no one could blame him for that...

Or so that's what he'd told himself when he'd sent off for the file that morning. And it was what he told himself now as he hurried to the DA's office and dropped the application for the warrant in his emergency in-box, it wouldn't be process until the Ted, the District Attorney, came back from a meeting but at least it was there and ready to go. All he had to do now was wait...And read Cody's case file.

Randy felt his desk never looked so inviting as he returned to his office and closed the door, his stomach twisting into nervous knots. Checking his watch he noted the time to be shortly after ten before he plopped down and flipped Cody's arrest record folder open and started to scan over the pages. The first few documents weren't helpful, just a bunch of information on his court dates and what not and he skipped threw those in seconds, deciding to fly threw the contents of the folder until he reached the very last few pages and found a single original police report stapled in place against the very back.

He read the first few lines and froze, a chill shooting down his spine...Fucking hell...It didn't say that Cody had been arrested for _public intoxication_...It said something _entirely _different and **startling**...

He lent forward and read the report harder, his eyes narrowing, "_Suspect was seen attempting to **solicit sex for money** and upon questioning became belligerent and aggressive. Myself and my partner were unable to calm Mr. Rhodes and were forced to subdue him into the back of the squad car..._" He paused for a second, flicking his eyes to a blank spot on the page and tried to breath, jesus why hadn't Cody told him that? Why would he lie and say he'd been taken in for public intoxication when he clearly hadn't been? Fuck he was _originally_ charged with solicitation! Or in other words, **_prostitution_****!-! **

Randy cursed softly as he shook his head firmly and flipped the last few pages across to scan over them again, frowning hard when he discovered a witness statement that was high lighted and dated for the same night as the arrest, "_The __Defendant came into my store right after sundown and collapsed to the floor. I thought he passed out but when I went to help him up he started screaming for help for his friend so loudly that I couldn't understand him. His eyes were huge and he had blood dripping from his nose so I thought he was drunk or at least high and chased him off_..." What the fuck Cody was _bleeding _and asking for help and someone sent him away?-!- Jesus how fucking cruel!-!-! And fuck how could his partner get that so confused with offering sex in exchange for money?-!

Randy scoffed to himself because something wasn't right, surely there had to be more to the story! Frantically he skipped ahead to the next page, holding his breath as he read over the final resolution to the case and snapped the folder shut. All it said was that it was plead down to public intoxication, no explanation, no reason! Well fuck if that was any help!

He sat back with a groan, rubbing his hands down his face quickly before reaching into his desk for another smoke, thank god Hunter was gone so he could smoke in peace because he'd probably tear his head off the first second he started bitching. His partners nagging was **not **something he wanted to hear right about now and he counted his lucky stars that he was gone. The cigarette came to life before his lighter and after taking a long slow drag he forced himself to lean over the folder on his desk, opening it again but this time taking his time and started reading from the beginning. Already it was clear that Cody had omitted a lot of the story about his arrest and he couldn't blame him for that because who in their right mind would tell their hopefully soon to be boyfriend that they'd been arrested for solicitation, especially if he was a cop?-! Fuck at least Cody HAD told him about being arrested, at least this wasn't a completely new discovery! He started to turn the page he was on but paused in his reading, his head jerking back slightly as he suddenly had the feeling that he was _missing _something. Cody had mentioned his arrest _twice _already, first time was on the first night they'd officially "met" and then again on their date when he'd briefly brought it up again. But, why? Why bother if it wasn't the whole truth? Why lie about it when Hunter was his partner and Cody knew he could easily ask him and find out the truth?-?-? Why say anything about it at all?-?-?

Randy's stomach fluttered slightly but not in the good way, there was something so..._off _about that, he could feel it deep down that he was missing something but he just didn't know what.

He felt himself tense and glowered bitterly before taking a hard drag and flipped threw a few pages and found the witness statement, reading it again. Damn it Randy stop being so fucking paranoid!-! The case is closed so obviously the issue has resolved it's self! He shook his head, fuck that, something just didn't feel right and he couldn't let this go, he **wouldn't**. "_He collapsed__...He was **screaming **for help..._" But why?-! "_...His eyes were huge...blood dripping from his nose...I thought he was **high**..._" Fuck _was _he high?-?-? Shit and he couldn't ask Hunter about this, he'd want to know why he was digging up old case files and would proceed to butt way too far into his business like he always fucking did. Shit, the _only _way he would ever find out was if he asked Cody _directly _and he couldn't do that because then he'd know that he'd checked on him...And that was kinda _weird_, wasn't it?-?-? To check on someone like that? To be so fucking paranoid he had to run the arrest record on anyone he thought about dating?-?-?

With a heavy sigh he lent back and took out his phone and swiftly navigated to his in-box, and he brought up the picture of Cody from earlier, he just..._needed _to look at him for a second. And he did, tracing his finger around the edges of the screen as he tried to see the gorgeous god in the picture as more than just a complete mystery. Which is exactly what Cody was but, as badly as Randy wanted to know more about him and as badly as he needed to, he would have to wait until Cody felt comfortable enough to tell him more on his _own_.

****Note: Thanks to everyone who's read this so far! & a really BIG thanks to those who have left reviews, you guys are the best! :D I've got more coming soon so keep those reviews coming as they fuel this hungry writer to write super long chapters XD****


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**RATING: MA  
**

Randy took a long drag from a fresh cigarette and let it out slowly as he watched the smoke dance and swirl in the air a light breeze blew over his already cold skin. He hadn't been there but five minutes and he was already outside on the balcony of Cody's apartment, his mind still reeling and stuck at work as well as on Cody's case file he knew he shouldn't have looked at. He'd claimed he'd only retreated to the balcony for a smoke but he really just needed a few more minutes before their second date officially began.

A sleepy eyed Justin had let him in and directed him to the kitchen, and of course he'd brought the wine as promised and greeted Cody with a warm smile. But, after giving Cody a quick kiss in the kitchen he'd excused himself and gave him some bullshit about how he couldn't smoke in Hunters car and hurried off. He didn't mean to be rude but he was just so god damn nervous and he didn't know why! For some reason his stomach had clenched in fear when he'd met Cody in the kitchen, fuck he'd almost dropped the wine he was so shaken by it! Maybe it was knowing the truth about his arrest that did it? Maybe he needed just a few more minutes to let it all soak in before he could face him again?...Or maybe it was because Cody was wearing really tight black jeans and an even tighter black shirt sleeve shirt.

Fucking hell he was sexy, mysterious as hell but still as sexy as anyone could ever possibly be.

Strong hands suddenly touched his back and he jumped, turning slightly to see Cody smiling behind him and relaxed, but only little bit. "Hey you..." Came a gentle whisper as he turned further and let Cody move into the space between his body and the ledge, smiling some as his splinted hand came to rest on his chest. Fuck it just felt too good there. "You okay?" Cody asked tenderly looking up at him with concern shimmering over his eyes, "You seem so tense tonight."

Shit he had hoped he hadn't noticed, "I'm just **really **tired." He decided to be honest, sort of. It wasn't like he could just come right out and ask Cody about his arrest, that would be _stupid, _and Randy had done enough stupid shit to last himself a life time. True it was a lie to say he was only tired, but he _was _exhausted and he _did _have to be back at the precinct bright and early to serve the jewelery shop owner with the search warrant so it wasn't _entirely _a lie... "It was a really long day." He added softly as he had the thought to search Cody's clear blue eyes for answers and like always, there were none. He only found their cool blue depths mysterious and puzzling, and he almost let out a groan of frustration. Fuck his day had been an _especially _long ever since he discovered that Cody had been arrested for _**solicitation **_and he couldn't help but wonder, would Cody ever to tell him about that?-?-? And, would he forgive him if he didn't?

He swallowed hard to wet his suddenly dry throat, his nerves threatening to flare and shake him but only for a moment. Fuck, looking down at him he realized he just didn't care as much about Cody's past as he should have and knew it was only because he was just so god damn **sick **of being alone. So what if Cody may have some demons haunting his past? Who didn't? Randy didn't see any reason to judge him for that nor did he see a reason to push Cody away just because he didn't trust him yet. Fucking hell they'd only just met and he **didn't** have the right to ask about something so personal! This was only their second date for fucks sake!

Besides, he sighed and tried to chase away his worries with a small smile, as long as Cody wasn't actively prostituting himself there was really no need for him to know about the rest was there? At least, not yet anyway...

"Aww I'm sorry," Cody purred softly and nearly made him shiver with need; there was something so blissfully _erotic _about _that _sound coming from him that made Randy weak in the knees and almost stole his breath. Fuck he wanted to hear it again! He watched and trembled as Cody gracefully slid his hand up from his chest to his neck, and the other one joined it shortly, both of them curling around to his shoulders, "You want to talk about it?" Oh god there it was again! That gentle but sultry purr that made his knees fucking quiver! Damn him! Cody _had _to know what that did to him; fucking tease! He shook his head, barely regaining his breath to speak, "Not really..." He trailed off as he took hold of Cody by the waist and guided him closer, it wasn't that simple and he just wanted to forget ALL and savor the warmth that generously and graciously bloomed between them; and he couldn't do that without _kissing _him.

With a sharp breath he tore Cody's head back by his short dark brown hair and couldn't remember telling himself to do that as he pressed him firmly against the railing, "I thought about tonight all day..." He dipped downward, frowning slightly, fuck did he really just say that?-! Oh god where in the hell did that come from?-! "That picture I sent you, did it help?" Cody asked, their lips inches away from meeting, just mere seconds away from their blissfully warm kiss! Randy chuckled softly and tighten his grip in Cody's hair, no it had NOT helped! But he'd sure as hell still appreciated it!

"No, _**tease**_, it didn't help. But please don't let that detour your from sending me others."

"It won't." Cody assured and he felt his arms curling around his neck pulling him down further, and he let him.

He tensed as their lips finally met, their tongues clashing sensually as they instantly invaded each others mouths. He wanted to hear the truth about Cody's past, he really did, but the need for Cody's touch and the painful want for their warmth their touching always created was all too _intense _to bare. And he was so sick of fighting it. He kissed him harder with a hungry groan, crushing their lips so that they'd bruise and both of them would surely feel the soreness there tomorrow. And Cody, the beautiful tease, latched onto him like a kiss starved creature that took everything he gave him and moaned for more.

Impressed, turned on, and _overwhelmed_ with desire Randy lost himself in their moment; fuck he fell so hard into their warmth the entire world disappeared around them! He growled sharply and roughly pressed Cody harder against the railing so their bodies were touching just about from head to toe and dug his throbbing groin into his hip, and he was seconds away from reaching down for his legs. In his mind he had the idea, he was going to wrap them around his hips and take him right then and there. Oh fuck he was going to ravish the gorgeous god like no one had ever done before!-! With another growl he speared his tongue harder into Cody's hot wet mouth and finally gave him too much to handle, or so it seemed as Cody jerked back with a gasp and broke their kiss, his eyes wide, and he was completely breathless. He watched as Cody glanced down for a second and his eyes grew bigger; what the fuck? "Randy..."

Randy frowned before he looked down and it was only when he actually saw his hands tightly clutching Cody's outer thighs that he realized he was doing it, and released him and stepped away with a grimace. "I'm sorry." Fuck he was closer to putting him around his waist than he'd thought! He took a deep breath, it didn't help. He took another and turned away from him and closed his eyes. His head was spinning, his muscles tensing and twitching as he fought off one painful shiver after another. Now was not the time for another one of Cody's back and forth moments! He shivered; the cold that settled in around him even though he knew it well was almost frightening, and something inside of him _snapped_. He didn't know where or what it was but something in him broke and fell to pieces, something crucial in his mentality that left him feeling empty; and he was powerless to fix it.

"Um...Are you hungry?" The question almost startled him; but why? What the fuck had he expected him to say?-?-? I want you Randy? I need you?-?-? Please! Fat fucking chance! And he had a feeling it wasn't because it was only their second date, Cody was having another one of his "cold" moments and this time it fucking broke him. Fucking tease had him going, had him so worked up and just **pushed **him away at the very last second! What the fuck was that about?-! Why let him go that far? Why did Cody take him to that point of overwhelming desire and just **PUSH **him away?-! Fuck he couldn't take it!-!-!

He huffed threw clenched his teeth, his body warming slightly with anger; god damn it he wanted to hate him for it but knew he couldn't. Not rightly so because it _wasn't_ Cody's fault that he had no idea how deep his loneliness went; and even if he did, it was _way _too early for Cody to be concerned about it. He took another breath and shook slightly as his anger quickly started to subside. Get a grip Randy! He told himself over and over and started to hate _himself _for a moment. He felt like such a jerk! Jesus how could he blame someone for pushing him away after just one date? What the fuck was wrong with him?-! Cody had _clearly _stated that he wanted to wait until their third date and here he was trying to fuck him on the god damn balcony not but twenty four hours later!-! **Asshole**!

"_Starving_." He forced his mind elsewhere and finally answered and managed to nod slowly; but still didn't turn around, he couldn't. His body forced him to take another couple of slow breaths and his eyes snapped open as he felt Cody's hands slid up the back of his shoulders, "Jesus you're so fucking tense Randy. I know this is hard but you can relax a little bit at least..." Strong fingers started to firmly knead at the tension along his neck muscles, and he instantly melted against them. "And I've got dinner warmed up if you're ready to eat..." He heard Cody offer in a soft tone while kneading and rubbing away the knots and kinks along his neck and shoulders, "Hope you like blackened cod..."

"Okay..." Randy sighed softly but still didn't move, he really didn't want him to stop and curled his arms around himself to keep his hands in check. Although he did _love _cod and his stomach _did _grumble at just the mention of it he wasn't ready to let Cody's hands stop working their magic. They were so wonderful even with two of his fingers splinted and just felt so fucking good as they some how they knew all the right places to rub and knead. He groaned softly and rolled his head a bit to pop a few things into place and felt his muscles relax even further beneath experienced finger tips. They were so firm and powerful yet gentle and tender as some how he found the perfect balance between them; and they were exactly what Randy needed to chase away the painful ache that had settled in over his body. He still felt cold though but, not as much.

He moaned softly and let his head fall forward further as Cody's fingers moved lower and worked the tight muscles along his shoulders even harder; dinner could wait a few more minutes...

It seemed like only seconds went by when he felt Cody stop and wrap his arms around him, propping his chin on his shoulder. "Maybe later we can get you out of this shirt and I'll give you a real massage?"

"That would be so nice." He groaned softly and finally lifted his head again, "But I have to be back at work at seven so I can only stay a couple of hours." He'd fall asleep if he laid down for even a second so a back rub was surely out of the question...That is, unless, Cody ended up on top of him riding his cock and sending their minds and bodies into euphoric oblivion...

"Aww baby why didn't you cancel? I would have understood."

"I didn't want to." _Fuck _that! He wanted to see him and it didn't matter how fucking tired he was! "I'd be kickin' myself all day tomorrow if I'd missed out on this." He lent into Cody's kind embrace and stroked his fingers down the smooth skin of his forearm.

"Oh you mean the free food?" Cody snickered softly against his shoulder and made him smile, "Hmmm _yep_. And because, there's this **gorgeous **premed student that I can't get enough of cooking me dinner."

"Oh _you_." Cody snickered again and he felt his lips brush a tender kiss to the side of his neck, "Mmm come'on, let's head in...I can hear your tummy just a growlin' away."

Randy smiled a little more and finally turned to him again and jumped a little when he felt Cody's fingers slid against his palm before they twined around his hand in a gentle hold, and he let him lead the way inside.

And he quickly discovered that Cody had taken care of _all_ while he was having his smoke; the table was set, their glasses filled with the red wine he'd just barely remembered to bring, and just as soon as Randy took his seat the graceful god placed a neatly arranged plate of food before him and joined him at the table. They sat down again across a table from one another but this time Cody's foot stayed between his and continuously rubbed against his ankles. Why he kept doing that Randy didn't know but he didn't ask him to stop either.

"So, _Detective Orton_, put any bad guys away today?" Cody asked and took a sip of wine with slightly raised brows.

"I wish." He huffed slightly and had to ignore the teasing use of his last name for their own good, "Actually I spent most of the day doing paper work." _And _studying Cody's case file.

"Ah, I see. So how many cases are you working on then?"

He shrugged, "A few...Mostly the Mizanin case..." He couldn't tell him much about that and he wasn't going to pretend even for a second that he could. It wasn't only just official police business but it was also for Cody's protection because if Mizanin ever got his hands on Cody and realized who he was dating then...Then fuck, one could only imagine how badly that would go and if Cody actually KNEW anything then...He shuddered hard. He didn't even want to think about that.

"Wow he has his _own _case?" Cody asked, his tone and facial expressions incredulous but curious, "But, I thought all the charges had been dropped?"

"They were." He stated simply and dropped his eyes down to his plate, fuck he was hungry and in no mood to talk about Mizanin. He started to eat, neatly and slowly like he always did and really hoped Cody took the hint and changed to subject.

"Oh... okay...Sorry... just curious."

"It's okay." He shrugged, "If it was any other case I'd probably be a little more open with you but for our protection I can't. Not about Mizanin."

"It's cool. Can't blame me for being curious, I mean I hardly ever see him but, he _is _my boss."

"No I can't say that I blame you, I'd want to know too." He shrugged again and took a careful bite, savoring it and clearing his mouth before continuing, "But I will tell you that I'd start looking for a new place of employment soon."

"I should?" Cody frowned as he dropped his fork to his plate and it was the first time that Randy noticed how _small _his portions were. They couldn't have been more than a spoon full! What the fuck was he on some kind of fucked up diet?-! "Uh... Yeah." He forced himself to answer and took a sip of wine as he continued looking over the small contents of Cody's dinner. Something was just so OFF about it, how could a grown man stand to eat so..._little_? "There's a position opening at the precinct for a front desk attendant starting next month, the pay is pretty nice, plus benefits and holiday pay...The job could be yours if you want it."

Cody's eyes grew big, "Oh..._Wow_..." He stated incredulously and sat back in his chair, grabbing his glass of wine as he went, "I-I don't know what to say... I-I'll have to get back to you on that."

Randy almost frowned at his response, "I know it's a little weird to offer that but it's in a completely different building than the one I work in, if you were wondering..." What the fuck why didn't he want it? Surely the T-Strip didn't offer holiday pay and benefits and a real future! Hell Cody could make the money he needed for school in no time and he wouldn't have to take off his clothes to do it! Cody should be jumping at the idea...Shouldn't he?-! When Randy spoke to Layla about it that morning Cody had been the first person he'd thought of because he _thought _Cody wasn't happy being a stripper. Hadn't he implied that on their first date?-! Fuck he was so confused!-! "You wouldn't have any direct ties to me or anything so... you know...If this didn't work out you wouldn't have to worry about bumping into me..."

"I don't know about working around a bunch of cops though...They weren't very nice to me during my arrest and I had a nice black eye after that mess...But like I said I'll get back to you."

Randy scowled, funny how that wasn't in the report. It wasn't the first time someone complained about being assaulted in custody, and to be honest he'd roughed a few people up himself; only THEY were murderer's or rapists, NOT minor offenders like Cody had been. "Who roughed you up?" He _had _to know, he had to get their names so he'd be able to ask Layla to add bad marks to their personnel files, something that would stay with them for years. And once whoever it was noticed the marks they'd come ask him what they were for, and he _really _couldn't wait for that.

"Just a couple of cops named Barret and Otunga." Cody answered bitterly and rolled his eyes behind his glass, "They got a little pissed off when I was being finger printed and I _may _have run my mouth at them a bit..." He looked away for a moment, lowering his empty glass back down to the table and smirked, "I wouldn't run into THEM would I?"

"Probably." He almost lied, Cody would actually _definitely _run into them seeing as how they were the **booking officers** for that precinct, meaning they'd work in the same building, on the same floor, just a few doors away from each other!-! But Randy would make sure Otunga and Barrett never so much as _looked _at him the wrong way again. And he was **really **looking forward to that confrontation because he was already looking for any reason to put those bastards in their place. Otunga and Barrett had been a problem before and he'd like nothing better to knock their teeth down their throats.

He fought off a smirk and took the last bite from his plate; shit if those fuck's wanted to keep their teeth _and _their jobs, they'd leave Cody the fuck alone. "_Trust me_, " He stated firmly, "You won't have to worry about them."

Cody laughed gently and lent forward over the table slightly, "Aww why's that, handsome? Because my big strong boyfriend would kick their ignorant asses if they tried anything?"

Randy chuckled softly and felt himself fucking _blushing_! Boyfriend?-! Had Cody just made them official?-?-? "**I would**." He went along with it and assured him, smiling some, "So knowing that you _must _know that it drives me crazy knowing that other men get to look at you nearly naked just about every night." He'd meant to address that before but again it was WAY too soon to be complaining about what Cody did for a living. He knew what he was when they met and he shouldn't be pressuring him to change just because the idea of other men touching him was starting to piss him off. But still he thought Cody should know that it _did _bother him, it just wasn't enough to make him change his mind. Not yet anyway.

Cody's lip popped out into a pout and he plopped his chin onto his hand on the table, "I figured you were struggling with that." He started rubbing his ankle faster under the table, "Sorry? I know it takes some getting used to and if you can't I would understand. Honestly most people never do...That's why I've never had like...a REAL boyfriend. Well, not since I became a stripper anyway..."

He nodded, "It's not easy accepting my line of work either." He said with a slight grimace, he really did understand what Cody meant and he cursed his badge every time it scared someone away. "Most people are afraid I'm going to die on duty or something..." Most people like his own fucking Mother. "Either that or it's because I'm so busy...So I haven't had a boyfriend or anything really since I moved here over a year ago." Nor had he had much action before that either. And the action he _did _have was not something he liked to even think about because it was something he did out of loneliness and pure desperation, and he'd do anything to take it back.

It was only two days before he was supposed to fly out to Vegas and he'd decided since he was literally packed and ready to go he'd have a couple of nights out on the town with his friends...Big mistake. HUGE fucking mistake! Because some time during the night and after several shots and too many beers he'd ended up at his friends apartment and it didn't take but minutes for things to become heated and he _fucked _them; their drunken cries of ecstasy loud enough to wake the neighbors...Sounds good or like maybe he was lucky in that sense but, no, he wasn't. Because when the first light of day shone threw the window and brought him out of his drunken slumber the horror of what he'd done set it...He'd woken up next to a _woman_. And not just any woman but his once _best friend_ Samantha who he'd known since he was seven. They still talked from time to time but things hadn't really been the same since and eventually, Sam just stopped calling. Often he had to call her just to hear from her but when he did he was always forced to leave a message and she hardly ever called him back...

He sighed softly, he really missed her. Fuck he really missed _home_ and everyone else he left behind. Especially his mother.

Cody suddenly brought his attention back to the table by standing up and carefully stepping away from his chair, "How about this, I'll make you a deal. I'll accept _your job _if you accept _mine_. **For now**. If things are still going well between us we can discuss this again in a month?"

Randy smiled, relieved, and pushed his chair back slightly and finished off the rich wine he was, "I'd like that..." At least Cody wasn't saying no to the idea of changing jobs, and he wasn't harping on him about the dangers of his own either.

Cody came around the table and took his hand and tugged him out of his chair; and Randy frowned, "Where are we going?" He noticed they were heading towards the hallway leading to Cody's bedroom and grew confused. What the fuck? Going to his room was NOT a good idea!-! If Cody thought just a blow job was going to cut it this time he was SO wrong!

"To bed." Cody said over his shoulder, "You need to rest."

"Oh..." Yeah right! Like he'd get any fucking sleep laying next to him!

"Just _relax_." Cody laughed softly over his shoulder and kept pulling him closer and closer to his room.

"You keep saying that." Randy grunted hoarsely and swallowed hard; fuck he couldn't do this! He couldn't go into his room and just _lay _down with him! Jesus was Cody _trying _to kill him?-!

Cody opened the door and flipped on the light before tugging him inside and locked it tight behind them. "Sorry." He turned and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go, "You're just so quiet and intense sometimes that it makes me think you might not be having fun...Or like you can't wait to leave or something..."

He jerked back slightly in surprise, "I don't want to leave." He shook his head, of course he didn't! But Cody didn't really leave him much of a choice when he was rubbing all over him and then refusing his touch! "I try not to be so tense but it's kinda hard when..." He trailed off for a second, biting his tongue, fuck it was REALLY hard when Cody was so back and forth! So fucking hot and then so god damn cold!-! It was _killing _him!-!-! "Shit, I'm sorry. I've got so much stuff on my mind right now that I tend to zone out sometimes."

"It might help if you didn't keep it all to yourself." Cody sighed and put his arms around him in a brief hug, "I'm a very good listener."

It was a generous offer but the last thing Randy wanted to do was talk about how Cody's behavior was driving him crazy. Because, wouldn't that chase him away? Wouldn't that make Randy seem like he was only after sex and like he was a massive DICK for becoming angry about it?-?-? Screw that! No way he was touching that subject! He'd much rather hear about Cody. Anything and everything he would tell him Randy wanted to know; he just didn't know how to ask. And not only that but he also _highly _doubted that Cody would even _try _opening up to him yet. "So am I." He whispered to him anyway as he pressed his nose into Cody's hair for a sniff and almost groaned as Cody pulled away; his skin broke out into a cold sweat. Fuck fuck fuck! He was not going to be able to handle this! He was going to pounce on him and ruin everything! He stepped back but Cody grabbed him by the loops on his jeans and pulled him towards the bed that was lined perfectly center against the longest dark red wall and not but a few feet from the door, "It's _okay, _Randy." He coaxed gently as he came to a stop just at the foot of the bed and carefully pulled his shirt over his head, "I'm not going to get mad at you for anything that may..._come up_."

"_It's already **up**._" He blurted out bitterly and went pale. Oh for fucks sake he did NOT just say that!-! "Oh my god I'm so sorry I said that!" He covered his face with his hands to hide the humiliation burning in his cheeks. FUCK! "I'm sorry!" He said again and felt his chest tightening and started to pant softly, fucking hell what was he thinking?-! Why would he say that?-! "I-I-I should go." He tore his hands down; intending to leave but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing the hem of his shirt and then Cody's hand was gently grasping the side of his neck.

"You're not going anywhere." He demanded with a smile, "And don't be so embarrassed baby! Believe me, I KNOW it's up." His hands went for the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up, forcing him to raise his arms until the shirt was completely off and thrown aside, "But I won't be mad at you if you can't make it go away."

"**I can't**." He warned as Cody pulled him onto the bed, almost falling clumsily but caught himself and gracefully slid along the silk black sheets to the pillows.

"I'm not worried." Cody assured as he turned to face him and fumbled around their bodies to free the sheets; and he covered them before settling down in his spot. "Comfortable?"

Randy nodded and swallowed hard again. Fuck this was NOT a good idea! He could already feel Cody's body heat mixing with his and their scent doing the same only they filled his nose and made him shiver. God damn it this was torture! So why the fuck didn't he leave?-!

"Mmm kiss me." He heard Cody murmur and his eyes grew wide, no fucking way was he doing that right now. **HE. COULD NOT. HANDLE THAT**. "Cody I can't-"

"Yes you can." Cody hissed and forced his lips open in a demanding kiss.

Randy grunted in surprise but found his body instantly responding before he could react and it took over, his tongue sensually dueling with Cody's; and he put his arm around him with a fierce growl. Cody's lips were soft, his mouth wet and sweet and melting under the intensity of his kiss as he poured far more passion and need into it than he should have. And he didn't stop there. He rolled them slightly, forcing Cody onto his back and kissed him harder as he starting slowly pumping his aching groin against his hip. Cody whimpered slightly and it only fueled the overwhelming desire already controlling his every move and he pumped faster, grinding his cock and moaned from the torturous friction.

His mind was gone, lost in the fog of passion and desire and he was dangerously close to crossing the line again as he brought his hands into the mix and found Cody's hips. Fuck, _was _there a line this time?-?-? It sure as hell didn't feel like it!

He frantically search the waist line of Cody's jeans until he found the zipper and pulled it down, moaning deep as he started to rise to lay between his legs.

Cody tensed and he knew he'd found the line and crossed it, again. Fuck fuck fuck! Cody pushed at him and broke their kiss with a hoarse plea, "**Wait**!"

Randy snarled and almost ignored him; god damn it he said he couldn't do this! He fucking warned him!-!-! "Fuck, I'm sorry," He panted hotly, blinking hard for several seconds before he flopped down onto his back again and stared at the ceiling, "_Shit_."

"It's okay." Cody quickly assured in a breathless voice, "It's just...Fuck everything I do is about sex... and I don't want this to turn out like that. ...I want it to be more, I NEED it to be about more." Oh? He did?-! Then he should stop shoving his fucking tongue down his throat!-! He should stop fucking TEASING HIM like this!-!-! "I do too...I-I uh just need a minute." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw tight as he trembled hard. Cody touched his arm and he jerked it away without opening his eyes, "Don't." He warned with a growl and didn't intend to be harsh.

"Sorry..." Cody whispered and he felt him moving, "I'll just pop out of the room for a minute to give you some space."

Randy nodded and covered his eyes with his hand as he screwed them shut. "Five would be better." Or maybe even ten?

Cody left and he heard the faint ringing of a cell phone and covered his ears for a moment to block it out. He didn't recognize the ring tone so it wasn't his cell phone but even if it was he wasn't even capable of operating a phone much less actually talking to someone. His mind was in a daze and still reeling and other parts of his body were raging and pulsing with such desire it made his stomach spasm and flip. He dared to open his eyes and focused them on the ceiling and tried to think of something, fuck ANYTHING that would distract him from the desire burning in his groin. Really he should leave, he knew that. But getting out of bed seemed like too big a task and he was certain it would be too painful if he tried. His cock was aching, leaking, fucking throbbing and twitching like mad, fuck he'd never been so hard in his life! He reached down and unzipped himself, sighing as it relieved painful pressure and shuddered; it was all he could do to help himself.

Several minutes passed and he continued to struggle, taking slow deep breaths until finally his body relented and seemed to relax; and his cock stopped throbbing. Cody returned as if on cue and curled up to him neatly under the covers, putting his head on his shoulder with a soft sigh, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He lied. No he was NOT okay! He hadn't checked but he was pretty sure his balls were an alarming shade of blue and it was all Cody's fault! Fucking tease! He was so sick of this!-!

"Mmm you're so warm tonight." Cody murmured and sent a shiver up his spine. Fucking _hell_ this was such a BAD idea. "Um...Are you sure you want me to stay here?-?-? I don't trust myself not to um...DO things to you in my sleep." And he would too, if not he'd for sure do things to HIMSELF in his sleep and he'd rather skip the embarrassment of that situation. Tonight had been rough enough as it was!

Cody nodded against his shoulder, "Mm-hmm...But don't worry baby, I can help you with that..."

Randy held his breath and frowned as he watched Cody disappear beneath the sheets and almost told him to stop. What the fuck now Cody was going down on him again?-! Didn't he just say he didn't want this to be all about sex?-! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!-! "**You don't have to**." He said bitterly and expected Cody to come back up; but he didn't and he felt him work open the clasp of his jeans instead. Oh fucking hell this was so god damn confusing! It was really starting to piss him the fuck off! "**_Cody_**..."

"Please..._ let me do this_..." He heard Cody ask softly and flinched, his tone was almost sad as if he were ashamed and he noticeably went still beneath the sheets, "I'll make it better... I promise."

He swallowed hard after dropping his head down to the pillow, shaking and not sure what to say or do. Fuck it right? He should get up and leave before he found himself in the same uncontrollable state he was in only minutes ago. He huffed sharply; fuck it! He should tell Cody the truth! That he was too god damn libidinous to play these fucking games and that if he wasn't careful he might snap and do something horrible.

_Like leave and **never **come back._

With a frustrated grunt he let his hands join Cody under the covers and found his head as the first flick of Cody's tongue came across the base of his shaft; oh fuck! Shit he wasn't going to be able to leave _now_! Fuck fuck fuck! "_Cody_..." He groaned his name again softly as he curled his fingers against Cody's scalp. "Don't fucking tease me." It was the only warning he was going to give him; if Cody teased him ONE more time he was out the fucking door.

"I won't, baby." Cody purred and gave his shaft another flick, "_Promise_." A hot wet sucking pair of lips closed over his cock and a skillful tongue lashed against the sticky cum filled opening there; and just like that Cody swallowed more than half and kept it down his throat for several seconds.

Randy arched with a gasp as Cody moaned and clawed his fingers into his thighs as he swallowed a little more before coming back up and gave the head a firm licking.

"Oh god that's so good." Randy groaned, squeezing Cody's hair harder and bucked slightly; he fucking loved this, he **really **did, but there was so much more he wanted to do with him, so much more he wanted to do TO him and this time, he wasn't going to let Cody get away with being the only one to do the touching. His fingers relaxed and he started stroking his hair; he grew breathless, watching the sheet covered lump that was his head slowly bobbing on his cock with wide _focused _eyes and knew he wouldn't last long like this. And that just wouldn't do, not this time.

He laid there for a few minutes and enjoyed the delicious heaven that was Cody's mouth, guiding him in a smooth steady rhythm up and down his shaft and bucking into his mouth evenly to add to the already intoxicating wet moist friction. Cody's skills were spectacular as always but it was time to show him he wasn't the only one who could make someone feel so fucking good with their mouth.

"It's MY turn." He insisted firmly to let him know that he wasn't going to let him be the only one doing the pleasing, either Cody let him do this or they had to stop because if he didn't then he would KNOW something was seriously wrong. Because why else would Cody let him use him like that?-?-? Why else would Cody tell him no?-?-?

Cody peeked out from under the sheets and looked somewhat startled, "You mean...You go down on me?"

He nodded as he forced himself to sit up, "Let me make _you _feel good for a change." He said and reached for Cody's shoulders to pull him upwards, "And I promise I don't mean fucking you."

Cody frowned but didn't stop him when he guided him from under the sheets and he even rolled onto his back with desire straining over his brows, "But...What about you?-?"

Randy smiled as he moved over him and slid down between his legs, stopping just above his abdomen and dipped down to give the soft flesh there a gentle kiss, "Don't worry about me." He whispered against his navel; and he could feel Cody trembling beneath his lips, "Making you feel good makes me feel good too."

"Wow." Cody laughed softly and he felt his fingers clasp around his shoulder gently, "No ones ever said THAT to me before."

"Hmmm well," Randy grumbled as he found the hem of Cody's jeans and yanked them down slightly, "You've never met a real man before."

"Ohhh so _that's_ what's so different about you." Cody snickered softly as he nodded with a smirk and brought his hips into the air; and his jeans came off in one smooth pull. Randy quickly tossed them aside. "That's right, I'm a _real _man." He growled seductively as he stroked his fingers down Cody's bare thigh, eying his thick sex jutting upwards against the base of his stomach, "You'll see." He lowered his lips to his cock and gave his warm soft shaft a firm kiss, smirking when Cody gasped and moved lower and gave it another. He gripped his thighs, forcing them further apart and started to drag his tongue in lazy circles down a largely pulsing vein along side Cody's thick, long shaft. Fuck he was hung like hell too! He wasn't like Randy but still! Fuck he was huge! There was no way he could deep throat him like Cody had done, fuck he hadn't done this is SO long he'd gag and choke the fun right out of the moment!

A shrug almost rolled his shoulders but he caught it at the last second; no matter, he didn't really need to be able to deep throat him for what he had in mind. He just needed Cody to let him do _this_...

With a soft growl he easily parted the hot flesh of his cheeks with his thumbs and brushed a finger over his opening; Cody let out a startled gasp but drew his legs up higher and spread them further for more. So far so good. Randy gave his hole another brush and lashed his tongue across his sac with a deep groan; fuck he couldn't wait to finish the build up. He just wanted to thrust his tongue into Cody's hot opening and fuck him with it until he screamed! He clasped his hands around the back of his knees and forced his legs to bend and pushed them up before spreading them wide. Fuck he hoped Cody was ready for this!

His cock throbbed as he looked down at the gorgeous god like body beneath him and had to bite his lip to hold off a fierce snarl. Fuck he wanted to fuck him so bad he could feel it burning like fire in his veins and making him burn and ache all over; it just wasn't fair! Frantically he wiggled out of his pants and threw them to the floor, they were just too fucking constricting, fuck he was getting scrapped to death by the fucking zipper!

He growled as he lowered his lips to his cock and gave it a rough nibble that made Cody whimper and visibly quiver. _Good_, fucking tease. He moved lower, panting, his vision blurring for a moment as he went after the tender flesh between Cody's perfectly round silky cheeks. His tongue flicked over his shaft and kept going downward as he held his legs in place and he slid down further on his knees, lining their bodies up perfectly for what he was about to do.

Cody moaned and he felt his hands close over his wrist, and it held on tight. Fucking YES! He WAS ready!

Randy didn't waste another second, screw the build up. He forced his legs down and exposed his opening. His cock throbbed harder but he forced himself to ignore it and gave Cody's clean crevasse a hard lick and growled as it slipped over his hole. Another lick and he found it again, pushing the tip in just slightly and clawed his fingers into Cody's knee's. Cody cried out and on it's own accord his tongue darted out against him over and over, teasing him and stimulating the sensitive puckered flesh of his ass. He rose slightly, "Is this okay?", he asked panting and barely looked up when Cody's hands forced his head back down and pulled his face between his legs with a desperate plea, "_Don't stop_." Randy gasped slightly and trembled as his cock twitched hard and almost came undone from Cody's demand; Oh god, oh fuck! This had to be a fucking dream!

He forced his tongue into his opening, growling as it slipped in and gave him the first idea of what fucking him would feel like; fucking hell he was _tight_ and he took his time. He speared and swirled into him over and over, fucking him with his tongue until he drew back with a deep snarl. He released a knee and rubbed his finger over the puckered flesh and wished it were his cock as he soon lathered it with spit. He pushed his tongue into him again first, swirling it in slow sensual circles for several seconds as Cody moaned and rocked on his face, "Oh yes OH! Oh god Randy yes!" Randy smirked and replaced his tongue with his finger, sliding into the tight clenching heat all the way up to the first knuckle and traced his tongue around the edges to tease him further. And Cody responded again with more loud moans and harder rocking.

He pushed his finger in deeper, burying it completely and drew it back quickly to add another. A second finger slipped in as he tongued the flesh above his hole; his cock gave another hard twitch. Fuck if he didn't cum soon he might actually pass out! But fuck he wasn't finished! He wasn't anywhere near done with him! With another deep snarl he drove both fingers in and out of him hard and fast, stretching his tightness he intended to bury his tongue into next. But suddenly there was pain in his shoulders and he jerked up as he realized it was Cody clawing at his shoulders, and he was squirming frantically, "What's wrong?"

"_**I want you.**_" Cody whimpered and clawed harder, "NOW."

**What?-!** Randy eyes went wide as he froze, what did Cody just say?-! He frowned as he rapidly searched passion filled blue eyes for answers; he was so fucking confused! "Huh?-?-?" Wait what the fuck why was he questioning this?-!-? Idiot!-!-!

"_Randy_." Came a breathless, desperate moan. "_Please?"_

He blinked rapidly as he awaited to awake from his dream, surely he hadn't heard him right! Surely this was all some wonderful dream he was about to wake up from because Cody did NOT just ask for sex! He just couldn't have!-! "But... I-I thought you wanted to wait?" Fucking idiot stop questioning this and FUCK him already!-!-!

"No! Please!** I can't!**" Cody sat up and turned slightly, twisting his torso at an awkward angle as he reached for the nightstand. He tore it's top drawer and dug through it's contents nosily until he seemed to find what he was looking for and didn't even bother to close it as he right himself against the pillows. "Here." He panted, taking Randy's hand and pressed a square shiny green packet of _something _into his palm.

Randy looked down and swallowed hard as he made out the outline of a condom within the packet; and his cock started throbbing. God he wanted this so fucking bad he could barely read the size printed in black letters across it; and when he did he felt his heart sink. "Um..." He said and blushed as he glanced back and forth between Cody and the small shiny green packet and couldn't believe he had to go through this again, "It-It's not big enough." They never fucking were! Sure it was nice being well endowed as he was but he'd never met ANYONE that was prepared for him! He grimaced as Cody sat up with a slight frown, "Oh..." His eyes grew big for a second, "**Fuck**!" He fell back to the bed with an exasperated huff and rummaged through the night stand again, "Shit I don't think I have anything bigger."

"Hang on, I may have one..." Fuck he hoped so! He moved back, frantically looking around for his discarded jeans; he always kept one with him, not only because no one ever had his size but he'd done so ever since he was fifteen and his father gave him his first few packets for "just in case". Of course his father had not encouraged him to have sex at such a young age, he just wasn't naive enough to believe that it wouldn't happen and wanted to make sure Randy was fully prepared...Basically he told him he didn't want to be a grandfather before his time. And then Randy told him he was gay...And now he ALWAYS carried one for a completely different reason.

He found his jeans on the floor beside the bed and dug his wallet out of the back pocket and almost gasped in excitement when he opened it, fucking yes he'd remembered to replace it! It was still tucked securely within a deep side pocket and he just couldn't take it out fast enough! "...I got it."

"Fucking yes!" Cody moaned and rolled his head on the pillow towards him, "Hurry..." Randy shivered at the demand and gave Cody's cock a few strokes as he tore the dark red packet open with his teeth and in one smooth pull he applied the slick latex down his shaft; and Cody let out another moan, "Oh god Randy please hurry!"

He growled as he dove back down and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, guiding his cock to his spit slicked opening and had to stop himself from ramming into the tight hot ass he'd had the pleasure of feeling around his fingers. Fuck he just wanted to tear him up and make the fucking tease scream until he was too hoarse to be heard! He'd make Cody bleed and the fucking cock tease would enjoy every second of it!

His cock throbbed as he rubbed the tip against Cody's tight opening, teasing him just a little more and smirked when Cody whimpered and arched, "Randy **PLEASE**..."

Randy's smirk turned menacing and he gave Cody's ass a firm slap, "Please what?" Fucking tease would have to beg for it.

Cody gasped but tried to spread his legs further and pushed himself down against the firm head of his cock, "Please!" He whimpered again desperately and pushed harder, almost thrashing, "**FUCK ME**!"

Much better; satisfied he gave his tightness a little more, biting his lip painfully hard to retain his composure. He **really **liked hearing him beg and made a note of it that he quickly forgot as such a tight, intense heat clenched around his cock and nearly made him explode. He grabbed his knees again and forced them down to his chest to make him to stay still and stretched him open wide for the vicious fucking he was about to endure. Randy was shaking, finally he going to punish him for all the teasing, all the 'Detective Orton's' Cody had tortured him with and he could only hope that he was tough enough to handle it.

Cody reached down between them and touched where their skin met, gasping as his long fingers traveled lower and felt around the heated connection of their bodies where his cock buried so deep made them into one, solid being. "Oh my god Randy..." Cody's fingers trailed back up to his stomach and he felt his body tense and clench around his cock in a hard shudder, "Oh god you're so big."

"Too big?" He rasped and often feared and tonight was no different; fuck he wasn't hurting him in a bad way was he?-!

"God no." Cody groaned firmly, "Fuckin' **LOVE **it!" Good, but he hadn't seen anything yet.

Randy crushed his mouth in a deep kiss and in one hard thrust he buried his massive cock into the velvety soft clenching heat; and both of them cried out and pushed against each other for more. Cody was fucking tight like a strong vice gripping and clenching his cock and just begging for abuse. So he abused it, he pressed his cock in harder, making Cody cry out again and drew back and did it again. A few thrusts and he felt his body relaxing around him and knew he was ready. He snapped his hips against him roughly and didn't stop, he only did it faster and faster, harder and harder until he was bent over him, pressing Cody's knee's harder into his chest and fucking him deep.

Cody's head turned away and Randy almost stopped. "_Look at me_." He rasped as he grabbed Cody's neck and moved his head easily, their eyes meeting for the briefest second until to Randy's dismay Cody's screwed shut. No no no! Cody had to see him, he just had to watch! "**LOOK **at me..." He growled, shuddering as he stopped and waited for beautiful clear blue eyes to resurface. They fluttered open and he nibble his plump lips, "There you are." He panted and couldn't help but wonder, "Where did you go?-?"

"I'm _here_." Cody answered in a ragged whisper, "_With you_."

"Stay with me?"

Cody nodded frantically as he reached down to his cock and starting rapidly pumping himself, their eyes staying locked; and Randy resumed the rough, deep fucking.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!-!" Cody cried out hotly as he arched; but their eyes still remained locked and Randy slid into him a little faster. "More?"

"No wait, I-I want it like this." He arched again, "Oh god yes just like this. So big-wanna feel it." Randy nodded calmly although he was struggling to steady his pace; His body wanted to take over and punish him with his cock, it wanted to make him scream and beg so fucking hard it was dizzying! But Cody, oh god how could he deny him this? Deep, hard and long, their climaxes drawn out until the last possible second...Fuck yes!

He gripped his knee's, using them for the perfect leverage and gave Cody a few minutes of the pace he wanted before he'd had enough and slammed into him with a ferocious snarl. It was time for him to _suffer _but in the most wonderful of ways...

Cody's eyes went wide as he seemed to realize what was about to happen and he smirked down at him, "**TEASE**." He clawed his knees hard before throwing their careful sex into a hard ruthless fucking; and Cody fucking loved it. He moaned and screamed in ecstasy, thrashing and bucking wildly beneath him until he was so overwhelmed with the presence of his cock that he couldn't move, and Randy fucked him harder and claimed his lips once more. His hips ached, the muscles in his thighs and legs burned and threaten to give way but he kept on; fuck he just couldn't stop!

But all too soon he grew confused again as Cody suddenly tried to rise up and pushed at his shoulders like he wanted them to stop and he let out a low desperate moan; fuck what now?-!

"Almost there-I want to ride it." Cody panted and tried to bring his legs down, "Please Randy?"

He inhaled sharply at Cody's request, the confusion leaving as it took him all of a second to realize what he meant; and he gracefully slid down to the bed and moved into place. Fuck yes he wanted this so bad!

His back just barely settled against the pillows when Cody crawled on top of him in a frantic rush to be on his lap, oh fuck yes! He accepted a deep kiss Cody's luscious lips offered and devoured his sweet mouth as hard as he could, fucking hell he just couldn't get enough! In a matter of seconds he was back inside the wonderful hot vice, Cody taking over and impaling himself on his cock over and over as he rapidly jerked himself towards completion. _They were so close_. Cody whimpered but both of them were panting hard and fast as the loss of sensations drove their bodies into a heated frenzy. Randy bucked wildly as he watched Cody move on his cock, the site far too erotic to miss; moaning loud as he felt his body tighten and clench around him with each careful swivel the gracious god gave him. Fuck Cody was so fucking hot and FIRM and he felt so god damn good it was damn near intoxicating. No fuck that it WAS intoxicating because his head was fucking spinning and that had never felt good until now. _Until Cody._

"Fuck!" Cody let out a hoarse cry, frantically pumping his shaft, "Yes ohh god yes Randy right there! Oh god fuck yes I'm cumming!" His body tensed and clamped around him but still he didn't stop, he kept going as their climaxes gripped them both and rode his lap at an alarming speed. Randy slammed himself down against the pillows, roaring and fucking Cody's climaxing heat with everything he had left as his cock erupted with him and within the constricting latex of the condom that he suddenly hated.

After a few moments Cody came to a stop on his lap and collapsed to the open space on the bed beside him, panting, shaking but other wise unmoving, "Fuck...You were...That was... **_amazing_**..._Oh my god._"

Barely coherent and completely out of breath he was still worried and almost killed the moment for himself, "Shit... you're not upset... that we didn't wait... are you?... I mean we DID try."

"Fuck no I'm not upset." Cody laughed breathlessly, "I _needed _that." He snuggled against him with a hard sigh and place a lazy heavy kiss to his shoulder, "You had better not leave now."

"**I won't**." He wouldn't fucking dare!

****I'm sorry this took a while D: D: Every time I went to work on it something came up or it was such a long day I was just too tired to form any real thought. But things should settle down a bit for me so I should have more done soon. I already have the next chapter like 75 percent done so it should be up soon. I also wanted to add that I am the type of writer who includes hints all throughout the story, meaning there are several hints and red flags in this chapter but you have to read closely to pick them up. ;) And just a warning, it's about to get really DARK and twisted so if you don't like reading about blackmail, extortion, drug use, lots of smut and murder then thanks for reading up to this point but please read no further! I mean it guys, it's about to get seriously twisted and dark, especially when it switches to Cody's point of view! PLEASE DON'T BITCH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!****


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Over a month had gone by since he ' d served the jewelry shop owner with a search warrant and although that had brought them a little more valuable information they didn't have before, they were still no closer to stopping or catching Michael Mizanin. And again like so many times before Randy found himself on the elevator of Cody ' s apartment building, headed to see his dashing lover for another late night date that would turn into another lust-filled sleep over.

He let out a soft groan while rubbing his neck and trying to work out a tight knot that had built up over the day of getting screamed at by the chief and again, not bringing in Mizanin. He scoffed softly to himself, fuck the chief and fuck Mizanin too ! He was so sick of dealing with the Mizanin case and the chief breathing down his fucking neck every god damn day about it that he was sure he would have broken down weeks ago if it hadn't been for Cody. And, Randy didn't know he did that was so good that made him deserve Cody but he was SO grateful for his understanding lover every day they were together, and even more so when they weren't ; which was far too often.

Cody was just so … Fuck he was so amazing and accepting ! He never once complained when he had to cut their dates short because of work and if he was simply too tired to go out, Cody put him to bed and let him sleep and woke him early the next morning.

Fuck he was lucky!

He let out a yawn and looked to the buttons of the elevator, scowling at them slightly as he noticed he'd pressed the wrong floor number by mistake and quickly mashed the correct one. It was late, fuck it was ALWAYS late when he came over but no matter how tired he was he forced himself to push on each night until he found himself at Cody ' s apartment ; just like tonight when he clocked off at ten and drove straight over. Desperate ? Maybe, and he hadn't been home in days but he didn't give a fuck anymore ; what man would when they had a gorgeous god like The Dashing One waiting for them to come over for some late night intense, mind numbingly good fucking? - ? - ?

Yes, the sex was that good ; and Randy was fucking HOOKED. But of course that fact wasn't anything new. He ' d been that way since the first moment he ' d laid eyes on him in the T-Strip. It was just that, now after a few weeks with him it was far more than "being hooked " for Randy. Fuck he was stuck on Cody like he ' d never been stuck on anyone before and every day he fell for him a little bit more. But what stopped him from admitting it to himself and what stopped him from believing it was how soon he was hit with such strong emotions ; fuck he didn ' t even know what they were exactly ! Was he smitten with the dashing stripper after just a few short weeks ? Was he … in love ? - ? - ? Fuck he didn ' t know but both sounded so good and so … RIGHT. He was so happy with Cody and even though work kept him busy at times they actually had a real relationship ! And that fucking terrified him most of the time.

Well, they sort of had a real relationship; Cody hadn't really opened up much about his past and what little had been willingly to say wasn't very enlightening, even when he pushed him for more. It was frustrating, yes. But he hadn't given up and he intended on hanging in there for as long as it took for Cody to finally let his guard down and let him in. He would stay and wait for as long as he possibly could …

The doors opened and he stepped out, smiling, his heart racing with excitement just as it always did when he reached Cody ' s floor ; fuck he couldn't wait to see him ! It had only been a day but he'd missed him so much it was almost unbearable! And he felt silly as he had to stop himself from running to his door.

He went to knock, his heart racing like mad and his lips already aching for a kiss.

"Does he know how much of a slut you are ? - ! " He jerked back in surprise from the unfamiliar loud deep voice coming from the other side; what the fuck? - ! "Don't call me that!" He heard Cody snarl, and he took a step closer to the door to listen in harder, " I'm not a slut you fucking dick! …Get the fuck out!"

"He'll never care about you like I do!" A deeper voice declared and Randy scowled; WHAT THE FUCK ? - !

"Fuck you!" Cody shouted and did nothing to help him figure out just what the fuck was going on! "You had better leave before he shows up !"

"Fuck him! I'm not afraid of that ugly bitch- "

Cody huffed and he heard him stomp his foot against the tile, "NO ! God damn it Shawn you're not going to fuck this up for me!"

Randy jerked back again but only slightly, _Shawn_? - ! Who the fuck was Shawn ? - ! "I said I'm not leaving!" Shawn's deeper voice shouted and he heard what sounded like a body being shoved into a wall and reached for the door handle to go inside. " You're nothing without me and you fucking know it! If I hadn't bailed you out of jail for prostitution you'd be living on the streets selling that pretty little ass for ten dollars a ride!" Randy froze, his hand on the doorknob and his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Shawn had bailed Cody out that night ? Fuck that hadn't been in the case file! And Cody sure as hell never told him that ! Fuck he ' d never ONCE mentioned ANYONE named Shawn!

"That's not true!" Cody hissed, "I was well on my way to becoming a doctor until I met you so I can take care of myself!"

"Riiiight and then when you fail at that AGAIN you'll come crawling back to me like you always fucking do ! You'll come begging for my dick and my money like the pathetic fucking slut that you are!"

The door suddenly swung open and Randy stepped back as Cody came out and dragged a tall muscle bound browned haired man behind him ; and some how Cody didn't notice him standing there as he continued to try and pull what looked like a very bleary eyed, inebriated Shawn from his doorway, " NOT this time. I'm done. I'M OUT. "

"You skeezy bitch!" Shawn sneered and violently yanked Cody back into the doorway, " You'll never be out !" He reached down and grabbed Cody between the legs, squeezing hard enough to make Cody cry out and jerk back against the wall. "Stop, Shawn don't ! - !" But Shawn didn't stop and covered Cody's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Randy snarled, Cody grunted and tried to shove Shawn away and a startled yelp escaping him next ;and that was it for Randy. He grabbed Shawn by his broad shoulders and tore him out of the doorway and away from Cody in an instant; it didn't matter who the fuck this guy was anymore because he was getting his ass kicked regardless ! That stupid son of a bitch had his hands on HIS Cody! Fuck He fucking KISSED him! - !

Randy's head jerked and rolled and with a vicious growl he threw Shawn against the wall and tore him to bend over his knee by the front of his shirt. Stupid fucking bitch ! He ' d make sure this rotten piece of shit NEVER so much as LOOKED at his lover the wrong way again! - ! - ! He drove his knee into his gut, holding him up by the back of his shirt now and lifted him up to do it some more. And he did, driving his knee in harder and harder until he felt Cody pulling on his arm and faintly heard him begging him to stop. " Randy no ! Please you have to stop! Let him go !" He released his shirt and let Shawn fall to the ground; what the fuck why was Cody stopping him? - !

"Please ! He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing !"

Randy stepped back slightly, eying both of them in confusion ; suddenly he was suspicious, " Who the fuck is the guy? - !"

"He's my friend- "

"Some friend ! He was kissing you!" And touching him places only Randy should be touching! - ! - ! Fuck he should be kicking this guy's ass into next week! - ! - ! He jumped as Cody reached over and grabbed his arm and gave him a pleading look, " Randy please, he's just REALLY drunk and I can get him out of here if you just give me- "

"He. Was KISSING. You!" He repeated with a hiss; fuck he was ready to explode and tear Shawn the fuck up! He was so god damn pissed and FED UP! First, who the fuck WAS Shawn? - ! And no matter who he was how dare Shawn touch Cody like that! - !

And Shawn was getting his ass kicked for forcing himself on him ! What fucking part about this didn't Cody understand? - ! He should be fucking happy about it and he sure as hell shouldn't have fucking STOPPED him! - ! - !

"I-I know, I'm sorry. " Cody said in a soft, shameful voice and couldn't seem to hold his gaze but only for a few seconds now as he slowly started to move away, " Just give me a few minutes, please?" He felt his fingers squeeze his arm and reluctantly nodded, although he made no promises as he glanced down at Cody ' s groaning friend on the ground, "Fine. " He growled behind clenched teeth and crossed his arms tight, " Do what you have to do. "

Cody nodded and started to help Shawn to his feet, "I'll have him in a cab and on his way home in ten minutes … Just … Just inside wait okay ?"

Fuck that! He huffed stubbornly and almost blurted out his refusal; there was no fucking way he was leaving Cody alone with his ex who'd he'd just had to PULL off of him!

"Randy … " Cody called gently and gave him another pleading look as he brought a barely coherent Shawn to his feet and propped his arm around his shoulder to hold him up, "Please ? "

Randy clenched his jaw as he glared at them. Fuck! God damn it! "_FINE_. " He hissed and whirled around to go inside ; if he didn't he might stay and hit that drunk son of a bitch hard enough to knock his ass back to sobriety! Whoever the fuck he was!

He stomped back to Cody's room and slammed the door before opening the window and lighting up a smoke; and he was seething. Cody had TEN minutes to get Shawn on his way home and not a minute more!

The cigarette did little to calm him down and it burned to nothing far too quickly as he waited … And _waited_. He huffed and shook his head as he gazed angrily ot the window and lit another one. Jesus this was a fucking mess! He was pulling some stranger off of his lover in the middle of the night and he had no idea why because Cody never fucking told him anything! - ! He growled and clenched his lighter tight before slamming it down on the window ledge, fuck Cody wasn't going to do this to him anymore! He wasn't going to do this to them!

He took a hard drag and turned and was about to put his clothes back on to go after them when he heard the sound of the front door closing and flicked his smoke out the window.

Cody came in and he didn't even wait for him to close the door, it was time for him to answer some fucking questions! "_Who was that guy_? - !" Fuck he was so tired of being confused and he was so fed up with trying to get Cody tell him the truth about his past that he was on the verge of spilling his guts about how much he already knew. Cody had to start being honest with him or it was going to break his fucking heart! He just couldn't take this anymore! "That was Shawn, my ex. " Cody replied with distant eyes as he passed by him on his way to the night stand and he began noisily rummaging threw it's contents. " And he's a fucking nightmare when he's drunk. " Randy listened close and watched Cody with angry eyes and shook his head ; there were so many wrong things about this that he didn't even know where to begin ! Fucking hell Shawn was his ex lover and they were doing what, hanging out in the middle of the night? - ! And not to mention he was fucking DRUNK !

He crossed his arms and glared hard at Cody's backside and huffed when it didn't make him turn around, " What was he doing here? - !"

"It doesn't matter. " Cody sighed ; the hell it didn't ! What the fuck was Shawn doing there ? - ! He took a deep breath and felt his anger serge when Cody still didn't turn around. " Why do you still talk to him if you two are over ? - !"

"Because. " Cody snapped bitterly and gave him a quick, angry glance over his shoulder, " For the longest time Shawn was all I had, I can't just send him away... " He gently pulled the top drawer open and hurried threw it's contents with a heavy sigh, " He might be a dick but when I had nothing he helped me get back on my feet... " He trailed off and continued on his search for a moment before giving up on that drawer and slammed it shut and went onto the next one, " He doesn't seem like it right now but he's actually a really nice guy. He's just a complete bastard when he drinks. "

He scoffed, " Obviously. "

"I'd tell him to fuck off after tonight but who am I to judge anyone for their issues?" He shrugged, " And like, I'm not in love with him but, he's my friend, and I do love him. "

Randy's stomach clenched hard and he felt so fucking sick. Cody loved that piece of garbage? - ! " You love that guy? - !" That just couldn't be true! Especially not after how badly Shawn had just treated him tonight!

"Yeah... " Cody answered in a softer tone and grew quiet for several seconds before he let out a hard sigh, " Never-mind. It's complicated. "

Randy jerked back slightly and had to take a deep breath before continuing ; fucking hell this was so god damn frustrating ! If Cody would just TELL him the truth ! If he ' d just TRUST him and give him a fucking CHANCE! - ! " What do you mean '_never-mind_ '?- !" His heart was racing; "You're not going to see him again are you? - !"

Cody suddenly turned around with something that looked like a long brown cigarette tucked between his lips and seemed to ignore him as he bought a short blue lighter to life and set the odd looking smoke ablaze. He watched him take a drag and frowned as the thick smoke that swirled away from the cherry reached his nose and startled his senses ; it wasn't fucking tobacco. "_What are you doing_?" He wasn't really mad, just surprised ; Cody smoked pot ? Fuck add that to the growing list of things he didn't know about Cody that he should have!

"What ever the fuck I want. " Cody snapped and took a long drag and held it, "Fuck it, you're going to dump me after this shit tonight anyway right ? I don't have to clean up anymore. " He sounded odd with his voice strained as he held his breath and the deep hit, " Besides, what are you going to do ? Arrest me ? " He shrugged, "Fucking go for it. "

Randy frowned; so that's why Cody was so secretive about his past? - ? - ? Because it included guys like Shawn and perhaps some illegal drug use ? Shit so his being a cop WAS scaring Cody away ! Just like it had all the others ! He felt his heart sinking and knew he only better take the opportunity to prove to Cody that he didn't need to be afraid of his badge. He had to show him that he wasn't going to judge him or look down his nose for his past transgressions and some how prove to him that, Cody could trust him if he just gave him the chance !

That was all he wanted was a fucking chance ; and even though they were together it had never actually felt like Cody had really given him one. It felt more like he was always just about to and then chickened out and changed his mind at the last second. It was confusing, frustrating and starting to hurt him more than it should have but yet he kept coming back for more thinking that one day it would change.

He forced himself to calm down and with a slight smile he reached out and plucked the blunt from his lips and gave it a slight toke, " First of all, " He began and carefully passed it back as he watched the shock growing over Cody's handsome face, " You know I'm not going to bust you over marijuana, obviously that's not an issue with me. And second, _why _would I dump you? " He really hoped that Cody would be honest with him now =; fuck their future depended on it ! " Is it because your ex came over ? " He suggested first before deciding to push the conversation exactly where he wanted it to go; "Or is it because you were really arrested for prostitution?" There! He finally asked and it was FINALLY out in the open that he knew! Fucking hell maybe now he could get some fucking answers!

But as seconds turned to minutes Cody was all too quiet, his head dropping but he other wise didn't move; and Randy couldn't stand the silence. He closed the gap between them and stopped just a breath away from him, and he held his own as he forced himself to clarify truthfully and hoped Cody followed suit, " I already knew about that. " He flinched as Cody's head snapped back up, his expression horrified, "What ? - ! But-But how ? - ! " His eyes grew bigger, "Oh god how long have you known? - !"

"A while...Come on Cody I'm a _detective_, of course I know...But in my defense after you nearly broke my heart on our first date I had the right to be a little suspicious. " He paused to take the blunt from him again and took a slower, longer drag before handing it back, " So I ran your information, ... and I saw your case file...I just don't understand why you haven't told me the truth about it... "

Cody cursed softly and lent back against the night stand, " Fuck … This is so _humiliating_. " He confessed in a hesitant voice, " I'm **not **a prostitute. " He hugged himself with his free arm, "It … Fuck it was like two years ago and they dropped the charges to public intoxication because your partner had it all wrong. I wasn't asking for sex. "

Randy nodded carefully and put his hand on Cody's shoulder, "I read a witness statement that said you were asking for help? "

Cody nodded slowly, "I was trying to help my friend and perhaps I'd had a little too much to drink and over reacted that night but he was hurt. " He shrugged again and kept his gaze on the ground as if he were awaiting something terrible, "And I just wanted to help. "

"What happened to him ?" He asked in a gentle tone ; jesus why couldn't Cody just fucking TELL him and get it over with? - ! What was the big fucking deal? - !

Cody dropped his head again and shrugged slightly, "He got hurt. "

Fuck fuck FUCK ! God damn it Cody just fucking tell him the truth ! - ! - ! He couldn't take the guessing games for one more fucking second ! "How ?" He pushed himself to ask calmly and silently vowed that it would be the last question he asked!

Cody fidgeted slightly and chewed his lip nervously for a few seconds before he let out a soft sigh, "Justin and I were trying to get some ecstasy and these two guys that were supposed to hook us up got a little rough so we ran. " He paused and hugged himself with both arms now, squirming slightly as he took a short breath and continued, " Justin was ahead of me at first but he tripped and broke his ankle. We thought we were safe but those guys fucking _followed _us so I dragged Justin to a safe spot and ran for help. Only your partner and everyone else I came across couldn ' t see passed the tight clothes and vodka on my breath enough to listen and fucking help me. "

Randy blinked, completely stunned; what, the fuck? - ! Cody had him worried for weeks about something stupid like a hook up gone wrong? - ! Oh for fuck's sake he ' d wasted SO much time on this and it was so fucking trivial compared to the horrible scenarios he'd thought up on his own! - ! " That ' s all? - !" Surely that couldn't be !

Cody's head jerked up, " Um, _yeah_... " He replied with a hard frown.

" That's not a big deal, Cody. " His anger subsided and he started to laugh softly at himself as he shook his head, fuck he was such an idiot ! He'd wasted SO much time on this! - ! "Jesus you had me thinking you were a drug dealer or worse!"

Cody's frown faded to a confused, suspicious expression and he lent back slightly as if to size him up, "Fucking hell Randy I don't get you! What the fuck are you still doing here? " He asked, his tone incredulous and deeper than usual, "Wasn't all of tonight your cue to leave?"

Randy grabbed his chin and gave his lips a quick kiss, "Nope. " He assured with another kiss and took the rolled drug from him once more, " I'm not going anywhere. "

"But- "

"But nothing Cody, the past is the past. " He took a quick drag and gave him another kiss, " I'm not going to let you go over something so trivial. "

Cody's jaw dropped and after a moment he stuttered slightly and covered his face with his palms, "Oh _God_. " He groaned into his hands, "I was so worried you were going to think I was so fucking trashy for all of this. That's why I was afraid to tell you; because you're too fucking good for me Randy, and shit like the Shawn drama only reminds me of that. "

"Don't say that. " He shook his head, smiling as their eyes met, the potent herb mellowing his mood drastically as it started to finally take effect, " I think you're perfect, baby. " He felt his chest tighten with excitement as Cody suddenly got up from the night stand and wrapped his arms around his neck, oh fuck yes ! Randy LOVED it when he did that !

"God damn it Randy you're just too fucking good to me. " He whimpered frantically threw a ragged breath, clawing his fingers into his shoulders as he tugged him down for a kiss. "I don't deserve you. " Their lips met and they rubbed their bodies together sensually as they moaned and wordlessly begged each other for more until some how Randy set the burning drug aside and started to help his gorgeous lover out of his clothes. Oh god how could Cody say that he didn't deserve him? - ! Why did he think so little of himself when he was so fucking perfect? - ! It made no sense to him! "So fucking sexy. " He hissed hotly against his lips between deep probes of his tongue and his fingers tore open the buttons of his shirt in one hard yank; he sank to his knees, his body suddenly on fire and burning with intense, powerful arousal as he eyed the finely chiseled muscles of Cody's stomach. Fucking hell he was so sexy and perfect it was painful!

"Mmm want to watch me dance tonight baby ?" Cody purred deep and swiveled his hips slightly as he gave his closely shaven head an erotic stroking, " I'll do it nice and slow for you. "

"Mmm yeah, and wear the red thong. " He replied with pleased growl and gave one of his firm stomach mucles a hard nip, " The bright one. "

"Aww baby you ripped those last time. "

Randy groaned slightly; fuck he'd forgotten about that! The last time Cody had worn them they were out on the balcony and after watching Cody give a very erotic dance he ' d been so caught up in the moment that he ' d ripped them beyond all repair. He smirked, oops ! "Hmm wear the dark purple one then. Your cock reminds me of like, a giant … grape Popsicle when you wear those. "

Cody laughed, his perfect body vibrating and rumbling beneath his lips and making his cock throb and twitch. "Give me five minutes. "

Randy stood up and gave Cody ' s ass a firm slap as he moved away and disappeared into the bathroom to change ; he helped himself out of his shirt and plopped down in a chair they ' d placed beside the window weeks ago for just such occasions and gave his sex a firm groping through his jeans.

Fucking hell he was so lucky ! Cody finally opened up to him and as scary as it was Randy finally trusted him ! Oh god he felt so fucking relieved and now everything was SO clear. Meaning he knew exactly how he felt about him now, and it made his heart skip a beat.

Cody emerged from the bathroom in just a long black silk robe that hung all the way down to his feet and lent against the door way with a seductive stare, "You ready baby ? " Randy nodded, smiling and gave himself another squeeze ; fuck yes he was ready ! He ' d never been so fucking ready for this ! He reached over to the windows ledge and fumbled his fingers over the buttons of a small stereo until it came to life and the CD they'd left in it from the last time began to play softly. Cody came towards him, swaying his hips and gliding his hands over the silk robe sticking to the firm muscles of his chest. "You wanna help me out of this thing baby? " He purred as he stepped between his legs and toyed with the rope that held the robe in place around his body, "Just don't rip it. "

Randy smirked but made no promises as he reached up and pulled the rope loose; and his cock throbbed when the fabric fell open and revealed the gorgeous body beneath it. Fuck he was so god damn sexy it made him so fucking hard just to look at him like this. There was something so fucking EROTIC and addicting about undressing Cody, he couldn't explain it but it turned him on so fucking BAD. And thankfully Cody always let him do it.

Cody stepped back slightly and turned and let the robe slide down his shoulders slowly, "How's that baby? "

Randy nodded, chewing his lip in need, "It's so good, you have no idea. "

Cody looked back over his shoulder with half lidded bright aroused eyes and made him tremble as he let the silk move even lower down his torso, "Mmm and I'm just getting started. "

Randy shivered and went to grab his hips, fuck he was so HOT. But just as soon as he touched them a loud knocking on the front door echoed down the hall and stopped him and he frowned as Cody froze and then let out a heavy sigh, "Fuck I had better get that. "

"Why? Who is it?" Fucking hell WHO was interrupting them at this hour ? - ! It had better not be Shawn or Cody wasn't going to be able to pull him off this time!

"It's probably this guy named Alex that I can't fucking stand. Justin mentioned something about him stopping by to drop off a jacket he borrowed or something. This should only take a second …"

Randy scowled but sat back and watched him leave the room before deciding he'd better go with him; just in case …

When he caught up with him at the door it was barely open enough for him to see passed Cody to a taller short haired blond man with a black leather jacket clutched in his hands. And Cody didn't looked pleased, "Why are you wasting my time, Alex ? Aren't you supposed to be on your knee's somewhere?"

Randy's eyes went wide for a second, woah what had he just interrupted?

"Hmm no I wouldn't take your job from you since you know, you're so good at it. "

"Hmmm yeah funny how I'm better than you at everything. Maybe you should quit and move away?"

"Maybe you should take Justin's jacket before I- " He paused and Randy scowled as the blond' s eyes suddenly spotted him in the shadows behind Cody, "Oh...You have company. " A sickening menacing smile spread over his lips and Alex literally looked like he'd jump on him at any second, " Really HOT company. "

"Yeah, I do. " Cody quickly snapped as he jerked the jacket from him rudely, " So fuck off. "

Alex shook his head and didn't stop eying him like a hungry animal, in fact he was down right shameless in his staring and didn't seem to care at all that he was with Cody. Alex looked him up and down repeatedly, stopping on his groin several times and even biting his lip as an obvious indication that he liked what he saw. No wonder Cody hated this guy so much ! How fucking RUDE !

"I think I 'll wait around here until Justin get's back. " Alex old them and Randy put his arm around Cody's waist who seemed just as displeased with the idea as he was. Or at least he hoped as he awaited a response and gave him a tender squeeze.

"Go for it. " Cody surprised him with a dry laugh, but he grabbed the door and pulled it forward as if to close it, " Have fun waiting in your car ! " He slammed it in his face and laughed as he locked it and turned around, " Sorry, Alex thinks he's hotter than your ' s truly and it wouldn't surprise me if he threw himself at you right in front of me. " He snickered slightly as his laughter trailed off and he rolled his eyes, " I figured you ' d have enough excitement, i.e. drama, for one night. "

Randy laughed ; Jesus Alex was a fucking idiot ! And he was obviously BLIND too ! " There ' s no way he ' s better looking than you. " He assured as he put his other arm around him and together they moved to press Cody ' s back against the door. His stomach fluttered as Cody smiled and he felt his long slender fingers toying with the waistline of his jeans ; there was no fucking way Alex, or anyone else for that matter, could ever be as gorgeous to Randy as Cody was. Cody was stunning and not just atheistically. He was selfless, well educated and extremely intelligent ; all of which were things Randy had looked for in a companion …

"You didn't even think he was cute ?" Cody teased and he felt his fingers slip beneath his clothing to his groin.

"Why would I even look at that kid when I've got a gorgeous man like you ?" He asked, brow dancing flirtatiously for a moment as he clawed his fingers into Cody's skin and gave the side of his neck a firm kiss he trailed slowly down the veins there, " _Fuck _that kid. And fuck everyone else, I just want YOU. "

Cody slid his hands out of his open jeans and found his back with a content sigh, " There you go being good to me again. " He titled his head to encourage his traveling lips. "Mmm yeah I like that. "

Randy shivered as he dragged his tongue in a quick line up the strong muscle of his neck and pressed him even harder into the door, " You think he's still out there ?" He asked against his skin and gave it a sharp nibble.

" Probably, " He heard him answer breathlessly and felt him tremble, " Do you care ?"

Randy didn't answer him with words as he forced Cody to turn around to face the door; no he didn ' t care like he should have and as he pulled the black silk robe down his shoulders he really hoped that Alex WAS there. Fuck he hoped that little prick heard every single noise they were about to make !

"Ohhh BABY. " Cody moaned erotically and spread his legs further for him as the robe fell to the floor between their feet. "Really? Right _here_?" Again Randy didn't answer him with words and claimed his neck with his mouth instead as he wiggled out of his jeans and kicked them aside. His hands found Cody's hip and his cock, guiding their bodies to meet the other until he felt the tip of his sex slipping into heaven and drove the full length of his massiveness inside in one hard thrust.

He was a little shaky on his feet but found his balance as he drew back and rammed into him again, his cock generously stretching his tight hole that accepted and took the abuse his sex inflicted. And Cody fucking loved it. Fuck he screamed and begged for it mostly and thankfully tonight was no different. Cody let out a sharp encouraging yelp and drove himself back on his cock frantically, knee ' s bent slightly and his head thrown back in ecstasy. It drove Randy crazy when he got like this and he could never resist the urge to pound his pretty ass like there was no tomorrow when he was.

Randy _took _his gorgeous lover against the door, driving into him hard and fast until their bodies were in the euphoric clutches of their climax's both of them screaming deep and they collapsed in a sweaty naked heap against the floor. They laid there for a long while just breathing and kissing after Cody squirmed onto his back beneath him; and they would have stayed like that if the cold tile floor hadn't been so hard and so unforgiving on their bodies but all too soon the ache of the tile beneath Randy's knee's was too much to bare and he hissed sharply, "Shit. "

"Fuck I know right?" Cody spoke up hoarsely, "This floor is fucking brutal baby. Let's get back to bed. "

They helped each other up but left their clothes by the door, stopping to kiss a few times before heading off to Cody's room for the night and quickly crawled beneath the silky black sheets. "Were you going to have a smoke?" Cody asked softly and made Randy smile; already his lover knew him so well... " I was going to step out in a little bit. " He gave his neck a nuzzle and hugged him tight; " You wanna join me?"

"Nah I had better not. " Cody replied and yawned and snuggled down beneath the blankets, " I should get some sleep. Gotta work tomorrow. " Randy nodded against him and gave his neck another kiss before slowly moving off the bed and snagged one of Cody's long silk robes from a hook on the back of bedroom door, " I won't be long. "

"Okay. " Cody sighed softly, his eyes already closed and exhaustion washing over his handsome features and he said nothing as Randy slipped the dark green robe over his shoulders and hurried to the balcony for his smoke.

Randy shivered; it was chilly and the robe did nothing to keep him warm as he huddled in the corner of the ledge and tried to smoke against the wind. Normally he didn't leave their bed right after they coupled but this smoke was long overdue and he knew he wouldn't be able to wind down from this never ending day if he didn't take a moment to relax. His body needed the down time before it would ever let his brain shut off long enough for him to fall asleep, or so he'd learned about himself soon after he moved to Las Vegas.

It used to be that he didn't have to work hard just to relax, fuck it used to be that the hardest day he had was when the local high school seniors played a prank and drove a school bus in a lake! Sure it was a bitch finding the right people to get the bus out of the water but he'd still take that mess of dealing with Mizanin any day!

The smoke burned to nothing and he went in after stabbing it out in an ash tray and after finding Cody to be asleep he climbed under the covers as slowly and as quietly as he could. He turned towards him and nuzzled his ear, sighing softly as Cody's sweet warm scent overwhelmed his senses again; and it made him smile. He couldn't help it ; he was so damn INTO him that he couldn't imagine being without him. Cody was just so perfect and he just couldn't see him any other way, no matter his jaded past or who all was in it. He just wanted Cody and he didn't give a shit about the rest.

Cody moaned softly and he gave his neck a kiss to see if he would stir; his smile widening when he didn't. He was asleep, he was sure of it. He kissed his neck and closed his eyes to join him with a soft, content sigh and whispered to him something he knew he wouldn't have the courage to say if were awake...

"I love you. "

****Sorry for the delay. The Holidays were busy for me & I'm back & forth doing some house sitting so I'm just all over the place! I tried to finish this for the past few days & finally here it is! Sorry its rushed but I just wanted to get it done. I don't know how long chap 13 will take but I'm working on it! Oh & this chapter is only touching on some of the harder stuff I was referring to. You'll see what I mean very soon****


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

RATING/WARNING: MA FOR DRUG USE

Note: Finally did some from Cody's POV! It's towards the end of this chapter but don't you dare skip ahead!

"We got the lab results back on the Kelner murder, did you want to see them?"

"...Later." Randy was anxiously tapping his foot, his eyes glued to a file he could barely concentrate but a minute at a time on as he waited for his cell phone to beep. But it didn't; and it hadn't for over three fucking days.

"And the Jenston file came too, but the crazy shit is in the lawyers report."

"Okay…" He answered absently as he continued trying to finish filling out the paper work he'd meant to get to weeks ago and didn't really pay his partner much attention. He was just so fucking depressed, he could even feel the sadness in his bones; and it was too much! Dramatic perhaps but Cody hadn't called or text him in three days and even though they were often busy it was the longest they'd ever gone without speaking since they'd been together; and Randy was a little more than just worried. He was petrified and terribly confused.

It was late one night and not but three ago that Cody had surprised him by coming over to his apartment for what had apparently been their last "date" and although he'd been puzzled by his surprise visit he'd never think of turning him away and happily invited him inside with a sound kiss that Cody frantically returned. Quickly they'd found their way to the couch, making out there for quite some time before moving onto the bedroom where they'd spent the rest of the night naked and taking turns seducing the other until they lay spent beneath the sheets, their bodies entwined, coated in sweat and cooling from the intensity of their passion. It was amazing; wait, NO, scratch that! It had been the most _incredible_ night of his life and he'd never been so in love! And he was so certain that Cody felt the same because he'd _seen_ it in his eyes that night as they lay just on the verge of sleep, just staring at each other and whispering softly. It was the way Cody smiled, the way he sighed over and over with such content and love in his beautiful clear blue eyes that told him how he really felt.

He blinked hard, his chest aching; if it had been such a great night like he'd thought then…_Where was Cody? _And why hadn't he return any of his messages since?-?-?

At first when he didn't hear from him Randy hadn't panicked, he'd figured Cody was just busy as he so often was and waited until a good twenty four hours had passed before he let his worry spiral out of control. And now he was in a constant frantic, irritable state with a scowl permanently pasted over his brow as he waited to hear from him. He'd even called Justin and left a message with him but still nothing. And as if that wasn't pathetic enough he'd stopped by the T-strip and discovered "The Dashing One" wasn't on the schedule anywhere nor did he see anyone there that seem to know why. Fuck he was so worried he'd actually taken a huge risk and asked around for his lover ;and he would have done more if he hadn't had to get up early for work.

In fact the only thing he hadn't done was actually show up at Cody's apartment looking for answers.

Why?...

Truthfully?

Because he was afraid of what he'd find when he did…

He shivered and swallowed carefully to stifle a painful groan threatening to escape; he didn't know how he'd manage to fuck this up but he had a terrible feeling burning and building in the pit of his stomach. Cody was done with him…That much he was sure of now.

He just had no idea why.

"Be sure to read the part about the drugs they found in their blood, that's some pretty dangerous stuff they pumped into that Kelner kids body."

"…Yeah..." He tossed out after hearing Hunter speak but still his mind stayed elsewhere and his eyes glued to the report he was close to finishing. He shouldn't have come to work today but he'd dragged himself out of bed that morning and forced himself to go. His muscles were tense and he knew his mood was fucked but he couldn't help any of it. He just wished he could tell someone, _anyone_ that he was like this was because he was panicking about losing Cody. Maybe then he'd feel a little better? Maybe if he had someone to talk to he wouldn't be so paranoid about everything because then he wouldn't be at the mercy of the awful, self deprecating voice in his head?

Fuck he'd do anything to escape himself right about now.

He also wished he could tell someone that he didn't know why Cody hadn't returned his calls or texts but after three days and several of both he was beyond thinking that their relationship was over.

_It was. _

Why else would he ignore his calls like this? If they were still together then why hadn't he at least sent a fucking test message?-! Fuck even if he was busy he could still send him a quick text, even if it was only a simple hello it would have been better the horrible silence! But Cody said _nothing_ and his calls went straight to voice-mail every fucking time! What the fuck else was he supposed to think?-! He tried to fight it but the grief and the horrible feelings of loss were so overwhelming; he felt so god damn weak and it was pathetic to him because he knew that as soon as it sank in, as soon as it REALLY hit him that he'd fucked up yet another good thing, he was going to crumble. And of course in his head it was all his fault and Cody had dumped him because...Because fuck he wasn't good enough for him! Cody had found someone else and forgotten all about him!

He frowned and pressed the tip of the pen in his hand against the paper so hard it almost ripped threw, his hand shaking slightly as he tried so fucking hard to hide all signs of distress and focused on his report. Yeah Cody found someone else alright and Randy had a feeling it was someone he'd found before.

That sorry drunk son of a bitch _Shawn_.

Fuck fuck FUCK!-!-! It just wasn't fair!-!-!

"...I broke my dick last night fuckin your mother."

"...Yeah..." He mumbled; _whatever_.

"Uh...Hello?-! Are you even listening?-!"

"No." And he didn't want to either. He wanted to be at home and in bed where he could hide under the covers with a bottle of vodka and drink until the pain went away...That is, IF it went away.

"Damn it Orton you've been sulking around here all fucking day. And yesterday too!" Hunter growled and slapped a green folder down to his desk, "Did someone piss in your cheerio's this morning or something? What's your fucking problem?"

He sighed and only gave his partner a sideways glare, "Just leave me alone would you? I'm trying to get some work done." That was a lie, he was trying to ignore the crippling agony gripping his heart and threatening to crush it and keeping busy like this was the only way to do that; and Hunter wasn't helping. "Go bug Stephanie or something."

"Stephanie is busy, and you need to look at this fucking report if you want to get any REAL work done!" Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Hunter grabbed the file and tossed it over the report he was already working on and lent over the edge of the desk as if to intimidate him and shook his head, "We do not have time for you to fuck around the office like this."

Randy closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. He would not hit his partner today but he'd come really fucking close if Hunter didn't back the fuck off. "_I said_, I'll read it later." He reopened his eyes and repeated himself in a firm tone as he pushed the file out of his way; now was not the time for Hunter to try and get a rise out of him. He really needed to back off and leave him the fuck alone.

"No, read it now." Hunter demanded and Randy finally brought his head up with a livid glare. "I'm NOT in the mood for this shit Hunter." He warned threw a hiss, "Nothing is going to change by me reading it this very second so leave me alone and mind your own fucking business. FOR ONCE!-!" He took a few seconds to give him a harder glare to let his partner knew he was serious and returned his eyes to focus on the almost completed form before him; Hunter was NOT going to intimidate or play with him today.

"Dude, grow up." Hunter growled and slammed his fist down on the desk, "You've been dragging your feet on everything for weeks and you've got a ton of shit stacking up on your desk! So much so that I could swear the filing cabinets threw up!" He stepped back and gestured wildly to several stacks of folders and paper clipped pages along the edges and corners of his desk that he'd yet to get to for sorting; and they only helped to prove his point. Randy didn't argue, Hunter was right, he HAD been dragging his feet on everything; he'd just been so…distracted and absent minded that he'd really let too many things slide. Sure he showed up every day and did the work but only the bare minimum because he was so tired of working on the impossible; i.e the Mizanin case. And without realizing it he'd shifted his focus to the "highly possible" in his life; and that was Cody.

Well, it HAD been Cody…

"Whatever it is that's bothering you," He heard Hunter huff and honestly started to feel badly for slacking off like he had; Hunter had been working twice as hard to cover his ass and here he was jumping down his throat when he dared to question him about it. Shit. He'd been a straight up asshole to Hunter the past few weeks and he couldn't blame his partner for finally lashing out at him. He brought this on himself. "Fucking deal with it and get over it! Or take a fucking vacation because you're really starting to piss me off!"

"Well what is it you want me to do Hunter? Read the report or take a vacation?." He snipped slightly out of habit as nothing but more sadness came over him and he lowered his head even further; shit maybe a vacation was something he should seriously consider? He hadn't had one since he'd started working there because he was saving his vacation days and letting them add up for a nice long extended trip home but now he just might use them to lay in bed and nurse his broken heart. Might as well, no one back home sounded enthused about his coming home for a visit and he didn't really want anyone there to see him like this anyway.

"Dude…" Hunter growled and he knew his partner well enough to know that it was a warning, "Cut the shit."

He looked up again, dropping the pen and put his hand over the green folder Hunter had slapped down to his desk, "I'm trying." He opened it carefully and started to read, "But if you would just leave me alone about my personal life-"

"Damn it Orton you should trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you. Especially if you're going to be an asshole all the fucking time!"

"Come on man don't start this right now." He implored in a heavy sigh as he focused his eyes on the report his partner had wanted him so badly to read and really hoped this would be the end of their little spat. "I'll get it together okay? Just…Just give me some space would you?" Shit Hunter was **MAD**. But try as he did Randy just couldn't act right with so much inner turmoil and he was actually tired of taking it out on Hunter. And himself.

If he would just let himself take a few days off to figure things out then he was sure he'd get back on track with the case; and hopefully with Cody as well…

"I'm going to grab lunch." He heard Hunter sneer and leave, sighing again as the door closed and clicked into place.

He snatched his phone from his desk and text yet another short plea to Cody in hopes that he'd answer, "Please call me. I miss you..." He sent the message and tossed his phone aside before putting his head down into his arms; groaning as agony tore across his chest and tightened it. He was just so _crushed_. How could Cody just blow him off like this?-! What had he done wrong?-! He'd been good to him hadn't he?-?-?

Fuck of course he had! Cody even told him so! Surely it wasn't something that he'd done because everything had seemed just fine a few days ago when Cody had been all over him _screaming_ that he couldn't get enough! So then where the fuck was he now?-! Fuck something must have happened to him! Something must be keeping Cody from his phone, he just couldn't be dumping him like this!

He couldn't let it go; he'd find out what the fuck was going on when he'd swing by Cody's apartment! He'd give his door a hard knocking after he went home that night and freshened up. Of course grooming came first, it always did and since he'd been so out of it worrying about Cody he hadn't bothered to shave or trim and he considered himself quite grizzly that morning before heading off to work. But, work was one thing and Cody was another; Randy wouldn't dare show up to his place looking like the mess he was. Even if they were breaking up.

"Randy?-?-? Hey man are you okay?"

"Huh?" He jerked up with a raspy, exhausted gasp to find Jason standing before his desk with a folder in his hands and concern plaguing his northerner features; fuck he hadn't even heard him come in, "Oh hey Reso." He greeted with a forced quick smile and cleared his throat slightly, "What's up?"

"Well um… I discovered something that I wanted you to take a look at but,…Are you alright? You don't look so good."

No he was not alright but of course he thought he had to lie about it, "Yeah...Just tired." And utterly heart-broken. "What do you got for me?" He asked and forced himself to jump right back into work. Staying busy would keep his mind from realizing just how fucking _miserable_ he felt. "Should we wait for Hunter?"

"I would prefer not to but he's your partner so it's your call."

"Nah let's not, he's out to lunch. I can fill him in later."

Jason smiled slightly and came around the desk and carefully opened a folder, spreading it out and pointing to a highlighted paragraph, "Sorry but it's about the note we found in Mr. Jenston."

He shuddered, "The one with my name on it."

"Yeah." Jason nodded, his tone and face oddly serious and focused, "Of course we both know it had a line of lyrics from the Rolling Stones song Paint It Black." Randy nodded and stayed quiet to let Jason continue, "Well, as it turns out, Chris Jericho was a musician in the late nineties and played in a Rolling Stones cover band. Only, before they could make it big his band mates died in a freak boating accident."

Randy arched a brow, reaching for a smoke, "Boating accident?" What the fuck who died in a boating accident in the middle of the fucking dessert?-!

"Yeah, check this out." Jason answered as his fingers started rapidly pushing aside several pages until he found the printed copy of an article from a newspaper and tapped a horrible black and white photo of Jericho and his band mates, "The article says the boat had a fuel leak and exploded in the middle of the water just outside Telephone Cove."

Randy scanned the short article and nodded, "_Damn_." Jericho was the only one who survived and that was only because he hadn't been on it. As to where he'd been at the time the article didn't say but it _did_ say that they had just signed with a major record label. They'd obviously rented a boat for the weekend to celebrate and everything went horribly wrong. But, what significance was this to the case? How was this of any use to them?

"It gets worse, Jericho sued the boat company on behalf of his band mates families but from what I read there was an error in collecting the evidence. Someone working the case forgot to log the evidence in or did it incorrectly and the case was dismissed ." He flipped to a new page and tapped a high-lighted list, "This is not everything that was thrown out of the trial but it's enough to give you the idea that Jericho was screwed right from the get go."

Randy's eyes went wide as he started to read off a short list of rather crucial evidence that had been thrown out of the case, "Jesus over half the findings weren't allowed to be submitted into evidence for the trial. There was no way he'd win this." Jason nodded, "And as if losing his friends and their lawsuit wasn't enough, afterwords, the boat company turned around and sued HIM for slander because his lawsuit had been all over the media. The company called, Sunset Incorporated, claimed his "false" accusations cost them hundreds of thousands in sales and rentals and sued him for almost a million dollars."

"Shit, were they successful?"

"No, not yet, the trial is still waiting to take place because it just so happens that the _entire_ legal team of the Sunset Incorporated were murdered right before the trail began. Everyone from the lead attorney to an intern paralegal named Stephen Kelner have been found dead."

Randy cursed softly and took a long drag from his smoke in hopes it would help calm his…_everything_. It didn't. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears, his chest tightening and twitching in suspense and agony. "Jesus Kelner was just a kid and Jericho cut him up like that…" He shuddered, fuck this was unsettling. Jericho had probably always been a psychopath but he had only turned to a killer because he was out for revenge; not for fun. Although he was definitely having fun killing people Randy knew there was a high possibility that the loss of his friends and the negligence of the LVDP might have pushed him to snap. Jericho may have never killed a single person had his life not turn to shit. "Fuck he smashed that poor kids hand to mush!" And Kelner was just an intern! He'd probably didn't have anything to do with the case but since he was working for Sunset Inc Jeriocho had killed him too! Fucking psychopath!

He sat back with a sigh and took another long drag from the quickly shortening smoke, "Damn Reso." He shook his head slowly, "How is it that we missed this connection for so long?" Had he really been so distracted by Cody that he'd let this HUGE connection go unnoticed?-?-? Shit, he already knew the answer to that; he'd been so wrapped up in Cody's warmth that he'd let so many things slip by, and he was sure Hunter was ready to tear his head off. But this?-! Really?-! He let this HUGE fucking connection, this HUGE fucking clue with his own god damn name on it get by him because he was in love with a stripper?-! Fuck maybe this little break Cody had forced upon them _was_ for the best…

"It's not our fault." Jason said but wasn't at all defensive; his voice was smooth, gentle and warm like always. And oddly Randy found it to be quite soothing. "We had no way of knowing because the other members of the legal team were murdered in California. Only Kelner and Heath were murdered in Las Vegas." Shit that meant Jericho had crossed state lines. Jason was right, it wasn't their fault they didn't know; but that meant Jason must have asked. And Randy kicked himself for not thinking of it first. HE should have been the one to figure this shit out! He or at least his fucking partner! Fucking shit had he really gotten that off track?-!

Fuck fuck fucking FUCK! That just couldn't happen again! The captain AND the chief would tear he and Hunter up for allowing the lab techs to pick up their slack! Not that Jason or Adam weren't allowed or encouraged to help but how bad did it look that _they_ actually figured out a hell of a lot more about the Mizanin/Jericho case before the two detectives working on it for the last 365 and almost 24/7?-!

Shit that looked horribly bad; and he was certain his superiors would tell him just that.

"The only reason I was able to connect their murders in California to theirs was because of the watches Jericho left on his victims." Jason continued as he turned and lent back against the edge of the desk, carefully crossing his arms over his chest, "It took a while but I faxed and emailed every department in every bordering state around us asking that they be on the lookout for the special watches on DOA's after the shop owners computers came up empty last month. There was just something about how _clean_ the computers were that just bugged the shit out of me so I did some more digging and it turns out, the jewelry shop owner, the guy we had in custody not but _four_ weeks ago, is the _uncle_ of one of Jericho's band mates."

_What_?-! Oh for fucks sake how could he have missed that?-! He should have been the one to figure that out when he'd questioned the shop owner with Hunter after serving the fucking search warrant!-!-! But nooo he'd been distracted that day especially because all he could think about was how he'd woken up a very gorgeous sleeping Cody! Oh god this was just getting worse, the captain was going to tear he and Hunter a new one for letting this slip by them! "Fucking hell." He let slip out and quickly apologized; and Jason waved it off, "Don't worry about it. It's a lot to take in."

"Yes especially since none of it explains why Jericho addressed the note to _me_. I didn't have anything to do with that case and I've never even _met_ Jericho."

Jason gave a puzzled shrug and moved away from the desk slightly, "I think it was just to scare you."

"It _worked_." He dared to admit aloud and shivered; fuck it terrified him and the only thing that had kept him from going insane thinking about it was Cody…And he was gone now. "_Shit_." He said with a long sigh and rubbed his temple for a second, "We should bring the uncle back in for questioning-" Jason stopped him with a firm shake of his head, "We can't. He closed up shop and left town."

Fuck!-!-! Of course he'd fucking left! Shit shit **SHIT!-!-!** They'd fucked up so fucking bad this time! They'd missed their chance to establish the ONLY connection they'd EVER come across! He felt sick, light headed even. How could he let this happen?-! Oh fucking hell how could he let himself be so distracted?-!

"Hey?" Jason called gently and he felt his hand come to rest of his shoulder, a tender touch he was so incredibly grateful for yet so afraid of. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

He nodded rapidly, "Yeah." He lied again, swallowing hard and struggling to maintain his composure until he sat back and fumbled to light another smoke, "I'm just so damn tired today and the Mizanin case is starting to creep me the fuck out. It's a bit much you know?"

Jason nodded; his eyes so kind and warm that Randy couldn't bear to look at them. They were blue…_Like Cody's_…"Why don't you head home early today Randy? You look like you could use a break from all of this."

"I think I will." He nodded and agreed without even having to think about it; home just sounded too good to pass up anymore. And if he left now he could change and be at Cody's apartment before it got too late and he'd get some fucking answers! At least he could get ONE problem in his life sorted out!

He almost jumped up, catching himself at the last second and slowly rose for a good stretch after stabbing his smoke into an ashtray. "Will you do me a favor though? Would you please fill Hunter in on all of that? He's pretty pissed at me so he'd be glad to hear that I went home early…_I_ _think_." He hoped. And he sure as hell didn't want to stick around to be there for when Cena got wind of their massive fuck up. He was under enough stress as it was.

"Sure." Jason nodded and moved out of his way to let him out from behind the desk. "You get some rest and I'll take care of that partner of yours."

"Thanks Jason I owe you so big right now." He grabbed his jacket from the back of his special chair and quickly tugged it on; if he was lucky he would get out of there before Hunter came back and he wouldn't have to face his rightfully angry partner either; not until tomorrow when he'd probably have a better apology than the half-assed 'I'm trying' bullshit he'd given him earlier.

"And hey, Randy?" Jason called and stopped him just as he'd reached the door; he turned to face him with a forced smile. "Yeah?"

"I know we haven't know each other long but if you ever need someone to talk to Adam and I's door is always open…And no I'm not hitting on you. Adam and I are not swingers and I don't cheat so you'd be safe around me if you ever wanted to go grab a beer after work or something."

He almost laughed, "You sure about that? Adam can't stand me."

"No Adam can't stand _Hunter_. " Jason corrected with a warm smile, "He likes _you_ just fine."

"_Oh_." His smile grew. Finally some good news; he'd always thought Adam just tolerated him like he was forced to do with Hunter. "Thanks Jason…Really." Jason had no idea how much he'd needed to hear something like that right now.

Or maybe he did and that was why he said it?

Whatever, it seemed genuine and made him feel a little better and the smile on his face was actually a real smile for a brief moment, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason returned the smile and thankfully kept it short, "Take care Randy."

He nodded and left; and he went straight home, letting out a heavy sigh as he dug into his front jacket pocket for his keys and ascended the stairs. As tired as he really was he was _going_ to see Cody tonight. Even if he had to bribe Justin into telling him where he was he was going to find his lover before the night was over. _He was determined_. God damn it he wanted answers and he wasn't going to let Cody go without a fight. Whatever he'd done wrong or whatever it was that had caused Cody to abruptly pull away from him like he had they could work through it. They could fix whatever it was if Cody would just answer his fucking phone!

He ran the rest of the way up the stairs and started to run to his apartment to change but froze in his steps when he spotted a small black package _taped_ to the floor just outside his front door. He scowled; what the fuck? He came closer to the package and the door. It looked important but yet had no label and it was a pain pulling it from out from under the tape. He held it carefully and it was light, wrapped tight and appeared to be a small rectangle box. He turned it over and found his name scribbled in the corner in neat script and silver ink. But that was it, the rest was just blank and black.

His hopes suddenly rose and he gasped softly; Cody?-! Could it be?-! He rushed inside, shutting the door and hastily flicking on the light. He swallowed hard and his hands trembled as he tore through the black paper and uncovered a the small box he quickly looked into; his heart sinking again and he was puzzled by its contents. Inside was a blank DVD disk, its shiny empty surface catching the light and glaring in his eyes. And that was it.

"What the fuck?" He said aloud as he pulled it out and checked the back, frowning when he noticed the burn marks of what looked to be a short movie and walked into his bedroom, cuing up the DVD player beneath the television to give it a try. Obviously he was _supposed_ to watch it but if this was Cody's way of apologizing for ignoring him for three days...

He sighed; if this was Cody's way of _breaking up _with him he was definitely going to pay him a visit and tell that fucking tease just what he thought about it. But Cody wouldn't do that, he had the balls to be honest and tell him to his face that they were over…Didn't he?

He stepped back as the screen went black and stayed that way for several seconds until it started to flicker and music faintly began to play. _I see a red door and I wanted it painted it black...No colors anymore I want them to turn black… _He frowned, the familiar introduction to a song he wished he didn't recognize growing louder through the speakers, but still the screen stayed black.

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

"Well hello there, Detective Orton." His blood turned cold and before the bastard even appeared on the screen Randy knew who it was, Michael fucking Mizanin. He'd recognize that piece of shits voice anywhere. "It seems I got to you before you could get to me and as per the rules of our little game, that means **I** win."

Mizanin finally appeared , sitting in an over sized red recliner before a fire place, a raging fire casting an eerily amber glow over his already tan skin. And Randy only scowled; what the fuck was he talking about?-! He hadn't won shit! Their game wasn't over! Not by a long shot because if it were that bastard would be behind bars and Randy would be in the fucking Bahamas on a much needed vacation! He may have been down about missing Cody but he was far from giving up on bringing Mizanin in; their game was far from over!

He tore his phone out of his jacket and flipped it open, Hunter needed to see this and so did Jason. Maybe they could get prints or something off the disk?-! He started dialing to call his partner but stopped as Jericho suddenly flickered onto the screen, holding a guitar in the same chair Mizanin had been sitting in while strumming wildly as his smooth voice suddenly picked up and grew louder with the song. And Randy froze.

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day_

Jericho faded and Mizanin took his place again, "Now, wait just a minute there Orton, I would listen to everything I have to say before you run off and tell your little cop buddies about this movie." Mizanin lent forward towards the camera, a sickening menacing smirk over his thin lips, "Because trust me, I know _all_ about you and Cody and you really wouldn't want them to see this." The screen flickered and Jericho reappeared, still singing and staring at the camera with such cold, intense eyes that actually struck fear into him. Fuck they chilled him to his fucking _core_.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

Jericho hummed on and Mizanin suddenly reappeared and still he had such a sickening, _menacing_ smirk on his face; and Randy was seconds away from decking screen. He knew pure evil when he saw it and both Jericho and Mizanin were just that; pure fucking **evil**. "I know Las Vegas is a big scary town compared to where you grew up but you'll find that if you know the right people, it's really not all that bad." Michael explained and spoke to him as I he were merely right on the other side of the screen and sent a terrified shiver down his spine. He could have sworn he was seriously looking _right_ at him! "My friends who could easily be _your_ friends, could get you into the hottest clubs where my staff will ensure to explore and fulfill your _every_ desire..." He paused for a moment, crinkling his brow slightly as if he were deep in thought, "Well...If you were willing of course. But I don't see you jumping at that idea quite yet. So, moving on."

Randy tensed, his chest so tight he could barely breathe; and he quickly snapped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. Fuck fuck FUCK! He didn't know why yet but he was so fucking screwed! And fuck!-!-! What had those bastard done with Cody?-! Is that why he hadn't returned his calls or text was because those bastards got their slimy hands on him?-! He'd kill them so fucking hard if they hurt so much as one single hair on his beautiful head!-!-!

"I'll make this quick and get right to the point; join me and I could give you a whole new life Detective Orton, one with such riches and freedom, and experiences that you could never even imagine. Don't bother thinking about it because you already know that you and your partner will NEVER bring me in. I'm too smart and too clever for the likes of you and I'm sure you're just as tired of this game we've been playing for the past year as I am. In fact I would have killed you long ago but your determination _did_ impress me enough to spare your life and since then I have decided to extend you this rather _generous_ offer."

Randy hissed; how fucking thoughtful! Yeah right! Sick fucking bastard! He would NEVER join Mizanin's fucking group! NEVER!-!-!

"You only have _two_ choices now Detective Orton; join my group or don't. But, if you don't, I will send your co-workers and the media a special movie I put together that I know you wouldn't want them to see staring you and a certain male stripper..." Mizanin faded away and the screen went black for several seconds and only Jericho's humming continued to fill the silence.

Randy's heart was pounding wildly in his chest. _Oh fuck!-! No _oh god no Mizanin did not have them on video! That was impossible! The TV flashed and his eyes went wide and his stomach started flipping like crazy. On the screen clear as day was Cody, _naked_, and it only got worse as he realized what he was doing. He gulped; Cody was riding his lap towards release, moaning and crying out his name over and over. His eyes darted frantically around the edge of the screen; they were in Cody's apartment he could tell that much and from the angle it looked as if the camera had been hidden within the ceiling above the bed… "Randy!-! Oh! Oh Randy yes!" He heard Cody scream particularly loud and jerked his eyes back to him with a startled gasp. "Almost there-oh god I'm so close ahh god fuck yes!" His own voice moaned deep and he felt his knee's go weak as the camera zoomed in on his face and he hard Mizanin's laughter fading in through the speakers. And suddenly the screen flickered and he was there again, "Just one more thing, before you go running to your boyfriend crying about big bad Mizanin and his little movie, you might want to stop and ask yourself one **VERY** important question..." He paused briefly as he lent forward slightly, "How on earth did Michael Mizanin get me under his thumb like _this_?" He tapped his chin with a crooked finger while pretending to look off behind the camera for answers before the sick evil smirk returned to his face and his cold dead blue eyes looked right into the lens one more time, "You might want to ask my favorite trick, _The Dashing One_, about that."

He didn't realize it but he was shaking his head at an alarming rate and although he wanted to step back he found himself frozen. He felt sick, the world around him fading to black as he fell into an endless pit of despair and crashed down to his knee's. "Cody...Oh _god!-!-!_." Oh fucking hell the fucking bitch TRICKED him! Oh god he'd been playing him the _entire_ time!

He clutched his stomach as a hot unbearable nauseating wave of agony crashed over him; and he started to wretch. _Everything_. Everything had been a lie and he'd fallen for it like the pathetic desperate loser like he knew he always was! Oh god he couldn't bare the pain of this, it was too much!-! He tried to turn away but Jericho suddenly hummed louder and he wretched harder and prayed for mercy as he felt everything come crashing down around him. This just couldn't be happening! How could Cody do this to him?-! Oh god fuck how could he have been SO wrong about him? About all of it?

His head jerked back with a pained roar as he thought he felt his heart literally fall from his chest and shatter into billions of useless pieces into his gut. "NO!"

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

_I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black._

_Yeah._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

Cody shivered inside the bathroom he'd locked himself into a short while ago as he waited for the stranger in his bed to get dressed and leave; all would come to light soon and he'd break the heart of the only man who'd ever loved _him_. And it was fucking killing him. Randy didn't deserve what was about to happen to him; he didn't deserve to be so fucking hurt and betrayed! God damn it he was a **good** man and Michael was going to _ruin_ him!

Cody picked up and abruptly downed a shot of vodka he'd brought into the bathroom with him; it's hard bitter taste making him flinch. At first yes, he'd had nothing but bad intentions when it came to Randy because he'd been _told_ that Randy was only going to use him to gain information about Michael; he'd been _told_ that Randy would get what he wanted from him and then leave. The bastard was only going to use him and he'd been so fucking sure of it!

His eyes found the mirror and he trembled as he starred at his pale, _empty_ reflection, his heart aching with despair_; he'd been lied to_. Fuck he'd been lied to and believed it and by the time he realized that Randy was genuine it was too late. Michael had everything he needed to keep Randy under his thumb and there was nothing he could do about it; and it was _all_ his fault. He grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka from the counter and quickly poured and downed another shot. That part hurt so fucking bad. The fact that he knew if he'd never gone to Randy in the crowd at the T-strip that night none of this would have ever happened and Randy would have been safe! But he'd been so high that night, like most nights when he got up on stage and Randy was just too fucking intriguing to ignore.

Fuck Randy was so hot, he really couldn't help it. In the beginning he was just working the crowd but upon laying eyes on Randy for the first time he'd had the idea to rub against him. So he did. And it was honestly innocent, he'd only been after the money and the quick thrill of touching someone as handsome as Randy was...Only, he hadn't known that Michael was _watching_ them. He hadn't known Michael had seen the arrousal in Randy's eyes just as he had and it wasn't until the next night that Michael pulled him into one of the backrooms and offered him a deal that if he seduced the detective into his bed, he would erase his debts and let him go.

He knew that after two years of being caught up Mizanin's mess that he **had** to take the deal, he had to try for his freedom before he ended up dead or worse, working as a ten dollar slut on the fucking street corner. But truthfully though, when Michael offered him the deal he'd _jumped_ at the chance to get out of the mess he'd put himself in because at that point he'd have done anything to avoid seeing Andrew, a twisted bastard who came to town once a week to gamble and "play" with him. And, _Drew_ as he called him, didn't play nice.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror, sickened by his own face as he had been for so very long and fumbled for a small silver box laying beside the sink. Fuck he **hated** Andrew but for months he'd acted like he was happy to be with him and played along so well that he'd almost forgotten who he really was. He actually _stopped_ caring about the things he did and who he did them with and used more than just marajuana to dull the pain. Until Randy came along and reminded him that he was fucking miserable he'd been just fine pretending that everything was alright. But, Randy came and suddenly made him feel ashamed for the things he'd done because he actually wanted to impress him and he fucking couldn't. Sure he was a premed student _at one time_ but that was almost three years ago and these days he spent more time high as a kite and on his knee's than anything else.

Basically, he was a fucking **whore** and there was nothing impressive about _that_.

Shit and how fucking pathetic was it that the _only_ thing he could be proud of was the fact that he'd done such a good job at leading Randy on that he practically had him wrapped around his little finger! He twitched slightly as another shiver tore threw him and bent down over the counter for the fourth time that night, picking up a small straw and lined it up to his nose before a fine line of cocaine he didn't even remember setting up. He was SO high again, _as always_, and blissfully numb all over; except for his heart that he feared would never stop hurting after what he'd done to Randy.

Fuck he'd never forgive himself for the pain he was going to cause the most kind and caring man he'd ever known because he knew Randy just wouldn't be the same after this. He'd _ruined_ him; his hurt would be so hard and so deep. ..

_I'm so sorry. _He closed his eyes, shaking again and without further hesitation he took every bit of the white drug before the end of the straw into his body with one quick sniff. _Oh god I'm so fucking sorry Randy. I tried to help you baby, I tried so hard. _When he'd realized Randy wasn't trying to play him he'd begged Michael to leave Randy alone, he'd tried _so_ **hard** to tell him that Randy just wasn't like them! But Michael didn't care; he was too determined to bring Randy into his mess of drugs and money that he forced him to keep seeing him until he gave the order to back off. And he did as he was told because what could he do to help him? What could _he_ really do? He was just a stripper, a no body who sold his body for an hour at a time to pay his rent and support his growing cocaine habit…Addiction…_Whatever._

There was _nothing_ he could do to help Randy now, especially since Michael **wanted** Randy on his "team" and would stop at nothing to have him. And not only that but Alex, Michael's favorite "boy", wanted a toy of his very own to play with.

And that sick freak just so happened to have his mind set on Randy too.

***Seriously REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on, there's a bunch of you who are on alert for this fic & you never reviewed. I know this has some errors and is a bit rushed at times but I work hard on this fic and the least you could do is leave a review! PLEASE DO IT!***


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"That's why you showed up at my apartment the other night you fucking bitch! You had to get yourself one last fuck! What did they pay you for that huh?-! How much is the going rate Cody?-!" He'd come bursting into Cody's room after nearly kicking in front door to his apartment and taken Cody the shoulders; and he was so close to _loosing _it that his grip on reality was hanging on by a thread at best. He was so angry and all over the place with it, shouting, screaming and pushing Cody around like he was nothing and grew even angrier as each second passed and Cody apologies weren't enough. He just couldn't calm down from the state of pure rage the video had sent him into and every inch of him wanted to take it out on that lying backstabbing fucking whore he once thought was his trusted lover!

Fucking hell how could he do this to him?-! How could he be so fucking heartless?-!

He'd taken him by the shoulders after shoving him towards the night stand and held him there to scream in his face; he just hated him so much now, the fucking tramp had broken his heart so fucking bad!-!-! His fingers clutched and dug into him hard enough to bruise and inflicted such pain as they jerked him about; and he didn't fucking care, he hoped he hurt him, he hoped he made the fucking bitch bleed! "Randy please I didn't want to do this-" Yeah right! Then why fuck did he?-! "The hell you didn't!" He sneered and squeezed harder; fuck he hated him so fucking much!-! Caniving fucking WHORE!-! "Please Randy you don't understand!" Cody begged and pleaded over and over but Randy didn't listen, he didn't CARE. He wasn't going to believe a single word that came out of that lying slut's parasitic mouth! He refused to be a fool and if Cody wasn't careful he just might fuck up his pretty face! "You fucking bitch." He sneered cruelly as he slapped a hand around his throat and squeezed way too tight, "How long has it been since you've been tested?-!"

Cody looked back and forth between his eyes frantically and he seemed terrified by his question, or maybe by the hand tightening around his throat?

"...W-what?"

Randy snarled; stupid son of a bitch! He slammed him against the wall between the bed and the nightstand, holding him there by his windpipe and came dangerously close to his face with a venomous hiss, "Can you hear me now you piece of shit?-!" He came closer, squeezing tighter, "**HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU WERE TESTED?-!**" He was seething and panting watching Cody's heavily dilated eyes grow wide as he gasped and gulped beneath his hand and only just realized that Cody was so fucking high; and still he didn't care. In fact he hated him more for it because it was just something else about the real Cody that he didn't know.

"Ss-six months!" Cody choked out and tore his fingers away long enough to take a deep breath; and Randy's anger surged to new heights. Six fucking months?-! And Cody let them have unprotected sex?-! Oh god there was no telling what kind of diseases he'd picked up!-! Fuck fuck fuck!-!-! The bitch probably gave him something he'd never be able to get rid of!-!-! Oh fucking HELL! His head started to spin and he was so out of breath; he just couldn't believe this was happening! He curled his free hand into a fist that trembled and shook at his side; no no no this just couldn't be real!-!-! Cody wasn't a fucking whore working for Mizanin and he hadn't been his fool! That just couldn't be, he was stuck in a horrible nightmare, that's it, he was just dreaming and if he prayed hard enough he'd wake up! He clenched his eyes shut for a moment and desperately prayed to wake up. He didn't, and when he opened his eyes he almost let out a bitter cry; he'd give anything not to lose what he thought they had. He LOVED Cody and the bitch fucking PLAYED him like a fool! What the fuck was he supposed to do now?-! How did he even being to recover and heal from this horrible, devastating betrayal?-!

_Oh...GOD..._

He felt sick again, his stomach cramping so horribly hard he thought it might actually rupture from the strain; "You had better not have given me anything!" He spat nastily as he leaned towards his face with another hiss, "I swear to God Cody!"

"I didn't!" Cody rasped and started to pry at his fingers around his throat again, his eyes burning bright with panic, "You were the only one-"

"Don't fucking lie to me!-!-!" He drew his free hand back and punched it into the wall just centimeters away from Cody's head with a loud ferocious scream; it went through. It went threw and it hurt and left a big hole but he didn't care; he was already just so fucking broken and he couldn't bare to hear anymore of his lies.

"I'm **not**!" Cody insisted visibly shaking and trying even harder to break the tight hold he had around his throat, "Please I-I swear I didn't give you anything!"

"If you did I swear to God I will...I will..." Fuck he didn't know exactly what he'd do but he knew it wouldn't be pretty, Cody would be lucky if he didn't break every bone in his pretty little face!

"_Please_." Cody begged again, "Randy _**I'm **__**sorry**_!"

"_Shut up_! Don't even pretend like you feel remorse because we both know you fucking _don't_!" He didn't know where his words kept coming from but he was _certain_ of them while he honestly didn't understand how was he even capable of speech when his heart was so fucking broken. He'd truly never felt a hurt so hard or so deep…

"I _do_ feel remorse! Please Randy you have to believe me! I didn't want to do this! I tried to stop but Michael wouldn't listen, he _made_ me do it!"

Randy's head jerked back hard with a hiss and he felt his blood fucking boiling beneath his skin; _Michael_?-! Mother fucking **MICHAEL?-!** That was all he heard and all he needed to hear, it was painful, cutting him to the core and fucking finished the job of crushing him and made him feel a complete and utter _fool_. His arm shot up, that fucking bitch! He struck him with his hand, hard across the face, and didn't regret it even as a strong mark almost instantly swelled across Cody's cheek. "Shut the fuck up!" Fuck fuck fuck!-!-! How _close_ were they if Cody and Mizanin were on a first name basis?-! The bitch was probably fucking him too! **FUCK!-!-!-! ** He was probably fucking Mizanin behind his back the whole fucking time!-!

"Owww..." He watched Cody whimper slightly, flinching as he touched the bruised flesh and weaved forward slightly, "_Shhhit_."

_Good_, it should have hurt and he didn't give a fuck about the shattered expression that had risen on Cody's features and eyes along with the nice fresh bruIse on his cheek; he only wished he'd hit him harder. He slapped his hand away from his face and jerked his head up by his chin to glare him in the eyes; he wasn't anywhere near done with the lying bitch, "You stupid cunt you ruined my life!" He forced his head back to the wall and was happy to hear it connect with a hard thud, "Tell me you piece of shit, why'd you fucking do this to _me_?-! Huh?-! Why **me**?-!"

Cody went still, his arms falling to his sides as he seemed to give up and accepted his _punishment_, "Be-Because Michael wants you…"

He tightened his fingers around his chin as he inched closer, trembling as the rage continued to flow threw his veins like pure liquid fire; he was so close to hitting him again and would if Cody didn't fucking answer his questions!

"**WHY?-!"**

Cody flinched, "I-I don't know!-!"

"_Liar_!"

"No I swear I don't know! He wouldn't tell me!"

Cody's answer only further pissed him off, how the fuck he was supposed to deal with that issue too when he didn't even know why Mizanin really wanted him?-! On the video he'd said it was his determination that made him spare his life but he wasn't a naive enough to believe that was the ONLY reason why Mizanin wanted him. There was something else that twisted bastard was after and it wasn't good for Cody that he didn't know what it was. He shook his head bitterly, "Why am I wasting my time asking a pathetic cock whore like _you_?" He asked with a disgusted scoff and released his face, "You're just going to lie to me because that's all you know how to do. Lie and suck cock. _That's_ why Mizanin wouldn't tell you, because you're a bottom feeding _trick_." He took a step back and tore open the top drawer of the night stand to start gathering his things he'd left there over the course of their "relationship" and didn't let Cody come out from the small space he'd stuck him in with a hand still pressed to his chest; fuck that lying waste of a human life!

He tossed various items out of his way, scowling as he struggled to find a cell phone charger he remembered sticking there and froze when his fingers brushed against something unsettling. "Oh fucking hell…" He hissed sharply, "You're on coke too?-!" He yanked the drawer out and dumped its contents down to the floor before throwing it at him, almost smirking as it just barely missed Cody's head and bounced off the wall with a startling bang. Cody gasped and panted, begged him to stop but he ignored the whore he once trusted as he looked down to confirm his statement; and his eyes grew wide as he noticed that two tightly rolled small bags of white powder had tumbled and rolled to a stop at his feet. "_Fuck_..." He picked them up, looking them over quickly before shoving them towards Cody's shameful, fear stricken face, "Is this what helps you live with yourself you fucking bitch?-! _Huh_?-! Does this shit help you to sleep at night?-!"

"_I'm sorry_-"

"No!-! Don't even fucking pretend that you care! Everything you've ever told me has been a lie!"

"That's not true! Randy please listen to me I TRIED to tell you! I tried to warn you-"

"The fuck you did! " He shouted bitterly and threw the rolled drug at him violently, "How could you do this to me?-! I would have given you everything!-!-!"

Cody gulped as he suddenly latched onto his arms, "_You still can_." He whispered, looking around as if he knew they were being watched and his fingers tightened to a desperate hold around the bends of his elbows. But Randy tore away with an angry hiss, "Fuck you." He'd never trust the bitch again and he sure as fuck wasn't going to pretend even for a second that he would. "Randy please listen to me! Sometimes even the important stuff is just out of your control! I _tried_ to stop him! I _tried_ to save you from this! Please you have to believe me!" His words were familiar and he _did_ remember them from their first date but in the heat of the moment he still didn't give a shit. Cody had betrayed him and hurt him so badly that there was no going back; he'd never be the same after this and for some reason...He thought Cody was _proud_ of that. "Shut your mouth," He warned in another angry hiss, "Or I'll shut it for you."

Cody shook his head and surprised him with a firm slap to the neck, his fingers curling around him like a hungry snake catching it's prey. And he tore him towards his lips. They met and Randy grunted; what the fuck?-! He tried to shove himself away but Cody held on and pulled him back in until they bumped against the wall, his tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. Cody kissed him hard, his tongue probing deep and doing everything it could to gain a response but Randy still rejected it. He still rejected HIM and gave his chest a violent shove that abruptly their kiss.

"FUCK YOU!-!-!" He screamed this time and frantically tried to wipe the whores taste from his lips; lord only knows what kind of parasites he was crawling with!

"That's not very nice Detective Orton." A voice came from behind them and sent more rage surging through his veins; NononoOh fuck **NO**!-! Not _him_, not now!-!-! He whirled around with a ferocious growl to see the one man he truly despised standing there, his arms crossed and a evil smirk plastered over his arrogant face. "_Mizanin_." He sneered and reached for his gun, drawing it swiftly and aimed it for the bastards head. "Take another step and I swear to god I'll blow you're fucking head off."

"Randy…" He heard Cody whisper from behind him, "_Don't_."

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped without taking his eyes from the sick fuck standing in the door way, "And _you_, " He paused, clicking the safety on his gun out of place and cocked it for use, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't empty a clip into your fucking skull."

"You won't," Mizanin shrugged, "But a reason would be that if you did, well then Christopher would have to return the favor…To your family." His smirk widdened and he looked all to relaxed with a gun pointed at his fucking head, "Say, does your mother still work for that insurance company off of Highland St?" His head titled to the side in question although the evil smirk stayed in place and it was accompanied by an even more menacing glimmer in his bright cold blue eyes, " I think she should live closer because that hour long commute is just awful and quite risky at night. But she's a tough woman and she assured me the long drives helps relax her on her way to and from work. Still though…"

Randy almost wretched, his angry hot blood going cold as a terrified shudder tore threw him, shit…_**Mom**_…He clenched the gun tighter and took a few steps towards him, "You son of a bitch you stay away the fuck away from her!" Oh god oh god OH GOD!-!-!-! That bastard had seen his mother?-! Oh fucking fuck he'd actually _talked_ to her?-! Shit shit fucking shit FUCK!-!-!

"How about we just skip to the part where you accept my offer and we put all this nasty business behind us, hmm? Your mother is a very lovely woman and I'd honestly hate for anything BAD to happen to her because her son couldn't play by the rules. Now, come, we have MUCH to discuss and the limo is waiting." He paused again and looked behind him with slightly raised brows, "Cody? Grab your over-night bag."

"What?" Came a startled reply and Randy chose that moment to lower his gun; what choice did he have? Mizanin had him, that fucking bastard HAD him and there was nothing he could do about it. At least, not yet anyway. He swallowed hard and dropped his eyes to the floor. Everything was happening so fast, he'd gone home and found the video and was bursting into Cody's apartment not but an hour later…And now this. Now Mizanin was there to collect him and he had to go with him, he HAD to do as he was told and he was completely and utterly fucked!

"Just do it and hurry up." Mizanin said firmly as he stepped further into the room towards them, "You've got _two_ minutes."

"**No**. " Cody refused sharply and Mizanin frowned hard, "_Excuse me_?"

"**NO**. You said if I helped you with this that you'd let me go and erase my debt."

"For fucks sake Cody have you been hittin that blow hard again?" He asked and nodded, answering his own question before Cody even had the chance to, "You always get a little defiant when you over do that shit and normally I can tolerate it but, I really don't have time for this tonight!"

"Just leave him alone." Randy heard himself say but didn't know why or even where it came from, nor the rest that followed, "You got _me_, what do you need HIM for?" He was shaking, seething with such rage and hate as he watched Mizanin come closer and knew if he didn't put his gun away he never would. He returned to the holster on his chest, fucking shit fucking fuck FUCK! This was just going to get worse, Mizanin wanted to get into a fucking limo? What the fuck why?-! Where was he taking him? And why the fuck did Cody have to come too?-!

Mizanin let out heavy sigh and shook his head, "Not that it's any of your business but his REAL boyfriend Drew is on his way into town and he'd like it if Cody was there to greet him."

"I don't want to see Drew!" Cody shouted and he could hear the panic in his voice and dared to glance at him; and Cody looked just as afraid and terrified as he sounded.

"Awww Cooody! Andrew will be so sad to hear that when you tell him in about twenty minutes!"

" You bastard you gave me your word!-! You promised me you'd let me go and give me my money back!"

Michael sighed again and called to his hired goons over his shoulder, "Barrette! Have your boy help Cody get to the limo would you? He's not in his right mind again."

Wade appeared in the door way, arms crossed, shoulders pushed back and a nasty scowl sinking his thick black brows. Randy frowned, shit _Wade Barrette _was there?-?-? For some reason that didn't come as a shock to him, he'd always known Barrette was a dirty cop from the first moment he'd laid eyes on that goofy looking mother fucker; he just couldn't prove it.

"No! Stop!" Cody nearly screamed as he jumped out from between the bed and the night stand and rushed towards the closet, "I can do it myself!"

Mizanin nodded and waved Wade off as he turned and started towards the door, "That's what I thought. Come Orton, and give your guns to Wade on your way out."

Fuck, not his guns! Not his babies! He clutched the strap of the holster around his torso and fought with himself to take it off as he slowly followed Mizanin out of the room, glaring at Wade as he nearly bumped into him in the hallway, "Bastard." He sneered at him as he continued to clutch at his holster, almost refusing to hand it over, "I knew you were dirty." Wade smirked, the movement slightly crinkling his long oddly shaped nose that Randy had such a strong urge to break, just one punch and he'd knocked some sense into the awful monstrosity that goofy looking bastard called a nose. And he'd loved to see just how badly that big honker would bleed too…

"Right," Wade confirmed with a nod and stuck his hand out, "And now you are too. Guns, NOW. ALL of them."

Randy bit back a nasty snarl as he slowly moved his jacket from his shoulders and Wade snatched it away in a flash, "HURRY UP."

"Fuck you." He snapped and continued to take his time, carefully pulling down each strap of the holster from his shoulders, fuck he didn't want to do this but what choice did he have? Mizanin had way too much on him and now that his mother was in the mix he wasn't going to put up a fight. He couldn't, her life _depended _on it.

The holster slipped from around his body and he shoved it towards the tall Englishman with a bitter scowl, "Is your little buddy Otunga in on this shit too?"

Wade smiled, nodding, "He's in the limo but I can have him up here in less than a minute if you're that eager to see him."

"Fuck you." He snapped again just as Cody came rushing out of the room and hurried passed them, and it was a good thing he did because if he'd stopped to talk to him again he'd have lost some of his fucking teeth. Randy would have knocked his fucking lights out too!

"Get moving." Wade ordered and gave him a shove so that he did but not before staring him down one last time; he would kill Wade by the time this was over, that much he was sure of.

He followed at first, keeping his head down and his eyes on the backs of Mizanin's feet as they left Cody's apartment and went down the stairs and did his best to calm his nerves; he was so fucking scared.

They emerged from the building and instantly he spotted a long black stretched limo with it's back door open parked along the curb and froze in his tracks. No…No he couldn't do this! He couldn't go with them! He started to back up but a strong hand clamped around the back of his neck and hauled him forward towards the open door and forced him through it.

Mizanin pushed him in and he nearly stumbled, catching himself on the edge of one of the soft leather seats and pulled himself to the other side opposite from the door, turning and putting his back to the wall and realized, they weren't alone in here either. He scowled as he eyed the two familiar faces of Alex and Otunga laughing at him and almost made a mad dive for the door after Mizanin climbed in and waited for the driver to close it.

"Go sit in the back with the others Wade," Mizanin said and directed with a simple wave of his hand as the taller man followed by Cody climbed inside, "And keep it down."

Randy gulped as he looked to the back and found Cody already sitting beside Otunga who was quietly smiling from ear to fucking ear. Shit keep _what_ down? Fuck fuck fuck it had better not be what he thought it was because he COULD NOT handle that! That would fucking _kill_ him!

"_Orton_." Michael called and he jerked his head back to him with a furious glare but said nothing as he waited for the "man in charge" to give him his orders, not that he'd follow them without protest but he thought it might be amusing to find out what Mizanin's first order to him would be, "Don't be rude, I'm sure you remember Alex."

Yeah he remembered the bitch alright; and he also remembered that he hadn't liked him. He flicked his eyes to the blond crawling down the seat towards him and before he could respond Alex was touching his chest, his fingers spreading out to lay flat and got themselves a generous feel of the solid muscle they discovered beneath the thin cotton material of his black under shirt. He swallowed hard, his stomach tightened and he glowered at the younger man as he watched his hand travel downward towards his groin, "Mmm Mizzie baby when do I get to have him all to myself?" Alex asked softly and licked his lips like a hungry dog patiently awaiting dinner. "Later sweetness," Michael sighed gently with a smile, "But you can play with him a little bit now if you dare."

Oh hell no! Randy pulled back with a snarl and slapped Alex's hand away angrily, "Don't fucking touch me." But Alex was persistent and with an annoying giggle grabbed a handful of his sex before he could stop him and gave it a firm groping, "Would you rather sit next to the whore back there? At least I'm not a bottom bitch like he is-Ugh that reminds me, don't let me forget to give you a bath when we get home. I don't want you bringing anything disgusting into our bed."

His heart started pounding harder in his chest. Fuck, OUR bed?-! What the fuck he was _not_ sleeping with that crazy bitch!

"FUCK YOU ALEX!" Cody suddenly howled from the back, "You stupid bitch!" He flew across laps viciously clawing and tearing at everything he touched in efforts to reach him; but it was useless. Too many strong arms and hands took hold of him everywhere and yanked him away from Alex just as he was within reach, and Cody shrieked.

"Ha ha who's the stupid bitch now?-!" Alex taunted like a five year old on a play ground, and Randy took the moment of distraction to lash out. "Still _you_." He growled and jerked his elbow into Alex's side as hard as he could, he wasn't defending Cody, more like stating a fact and hoped it hurt. Alex jerked back, holding his side and almost fell down to the lay on the seat, "Owww! Mizzie he hit me!" The young blond whined and called out and seconds later Wade had the cold barrel of his own fucking gun pressed to the side of his head, "Give me a reason Orton." He pressed it harder, "Come on bitch give me a reason to blow your fucking head off!"

Shit! Fuck fuck fuck! He closed his eyes hard, holding his breath and waited; was Mizanin going to let Barrette kill him?-! Wade cocked the gun and the click echoed deafeningly loud in Randy's ears. But why! Why let Wade kill him?-! Hadn't they just gone through a load of shit to get to him?-! Why go through all that just to fucking shoot him in the back of a fucking limo?-!

"**Wade**! Put the gun down." Michael ordered and he felt the taller Englishman quickly do as he was told as the cold metal barrel fell away. He opened his eyes just in time to see him returning the gun to his chest; fucking bastard had his whole god damn holster on like he fucking owned it! "Don't get too comfortable in that." He warned sharply with a scowl and held Wade in a firm stare, "I'll be getting it back."

"Not any time soon." Michael broke in and he jerked his attention back to the twisted bastard who was now sipping from a small glass of what appeared to be orange juice and smiling like a mad-man, "That's up to Alex."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to give him his guns back after he just hit me." Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes, still rubbing his side but sitting up and went to touch him again; and this time he let him. What choice did he have? Alex stroked a hand down his chest again, moaning slightly, "Mmm you'll get those back when you learn how to play nice."

"Easy now sweetness," Mizanin warned gently and Alex stopped moving and turned to him, "I don't think touching him right now is such a good idea."

Alex looked to Michael with a pout, his bottom lip protruding slightly for emphasis, "But I want to play with him! You said I could!"

"And you will. But right now he needs some time to let things..._sink in_. Why don't you pour him something to drink to help him relax?"

"No!" Randy finally snapped, his heart was pounding, his body was tensed and aching from the strain, he couldn't take this a second longer! "No touching, no drinking, no more fucking GAMES! Just cut the shit Mizanin and tell me what the fuck you want with me!" He demanded as he ignored Alex sliding down the seat towards the mini bar and kept his eyes fixed on Michael, seething, shaking; god fucking damn it he hated that twisted son of bitch! Just fucking _looking_ at him made Randy want to vomit!

"Once we get to where we're going," Michael replied with a content sigh and a wide smirk, "You and I will sit down and have a nice long chat." He paused a second to sip from his glass, swirling it around some as he lowered it from his lips again, "Until then, sit there and play _nice_ or I'll let Barrette shoot you in the head." He shrugged, "Your choice."

He scowled but felt Alex pushing a glass at him and promptly took it, splashing it's orange sweet smelling contents over the rim onto his fingers as he gave it a quick once over before downing half of it in one go. It was sharp with liquor, cold and sweet, almost too sweet and he distinctly remembered having this particular brand of orange juice once before and didn't think anything of it as he went to finish and prayed it took the edge off. "Randy don't!" He heard Cody shout and Alex's hand was suddenly wrapped around his wrist holding the glass, "Woooah there take it easy on that stuff." What the fuck he wanted to get drunk! Why not just fucking let him?-! Alex pulled the drink from his hand with a light chuckle and a quick glance towards Mizanin; what the fuck?-!

He blinked rapidly and took a hard breath suddenly feeling incredibly hot as _everything_ around him seemed to start burning just a little bit brighter and his mind recoiled into a hazy mess. His vision blurred for a moment and his head felt light and fucking hell he was so god damn HOT. "Shit," He grumbled, panting slightly now and pulled against the collar of his shirt to fan himself with it lightly. "You...You drugged me." He realized and said aloud in a raspy tone as he put a shaky hand on Alex's arm to steady himself. "A little," Alex shrugged as he dropped his fingers to his thigh and slid it upwards towards his groin once more, "It's called horny juice. You've had it before just, not like _that_. That was highly concentrated and you were only supposed to only _sip_ it but…" He trailed off as his hand made it to his cock and only when it touched him through his pants did he realize he was painfully turned on, his cock was hard and throbbing and nearly bursting out from the zipper. Fuck fuck fucking FUCK! This was not happening! He did not have a massive erection during a fucked up time like this!

"Damn lover you're on fire aren't you?"

He nodded and it made him dizzy, "So _HOT_." Fuck why did he fucking say that?-! "Get the fuck away from me."

"You are far too stubborn, Orton, " He heard Michael scold but couldn't see him, all he could see was Alex moving onto his lap, and groaned as he straddled his burning groin, "Don't make me kill you." Came Michael's voice again and Alex started working open the button on his jeans, his fingers popping it and yanked down the zipper, freeing him but all together not.

"I've got an idea," Alex purred in his ear as his hand slipped inside the thin material of his briefs and took hold of his throbbing sex, giving it several strokes that felt entirely too fucking good. "What do you think, lover? Want me to suck it?"

Randy shuddered as he felt himself nodding and wanted to scream; oh god why did he do that?-! Why wasn't he shoving Alex away and punching his lights out?-! What the fuck was wrong with him?-! It was like he was there but someone else using his voice was speaking for him, fucking hell someone else was calling the shots and he was fucking powerless to stop it!

Alex rose up on his lap, a twisted smile over his lips and he seemed so god damn proud of himself it made Randy's stomach churn. Or was that the horny juice?

"You're crazy aren't you?" He heard himself ask and barely realized he was looking up at his blue eyes for answers, and his hands were suddenly sliding up Alex's sides on their own accord. "Maybe. " Alex chuckled softly as he lent forward and braced his hands on the wall of the limo behind them, grinding his ass to his cock with a delighted moan, "Mmm apparently you LIKE crazy." He pressed a little firmer and threw his head back as he rode a little faster, "Fuck you're so hard. And fucking HUGE. God I can't fucking wait to get you home."

In a lusty daze Randy smirked as his hands dropped down to his hips, his fingers curling around them as they guided the younger mans movements on his lap to a steady, firm grinding and didn't turn away when he felt soft lips closing over his own.

"Oh so you _can_ play nice." Alex moaned softly into his mouth and gave his lips a flick with his tongue. Randy nodded, flicking back, completely lost in the moment as he bucked against him, "I can do a lot of things nice." Came his voice again and he felt his body surging with such arousal and need he'd do anything to make it stop.

"Oohhh _**lover**_, _show_ me!" Alex whined and frantically pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside and crushed his mouth to his for a hard kiss. And they stayed like this for a while, their tongues dueling and tasting, Alex rocking and grinding on his lap, their hands groping and roaming everywhere they could reach…And it all felt way too fucking _good_ as what felt like liquid ecstasy coursed through his entire body and set it ablaze with desire. He forgot about everything as Alex drove his tongue between his lips over and over, the skillful wet muscle probing deep and kissing him with such vigor and need his cock was throbbing and twitching for attention by the time the blond broke away and trailed his lips down his neck.

"Mmm fuck me, lover." Alex moaned against his skin and squirmed excitedly on his lap until Randy slapped a hand around his neck, "Suck my cock." He hissed softly, stroking his head and neck and Alex started to slid down with a nod and a eager smile….

"Alex!" Michael voice suddenly boomed around them and shattered the haze clouding Randy's mind long enough for him to realize what he was doing and he jerked to a stop, " Not _here_." Michael added and Randy agreed. Fuck not here or anywhere else for that matter! God damn it he was NOT going to fuck Mizanin's little play thing! Fucking hell hadn't he already done that?-! Is that what put him in the middle of this fucking mess?-!

Alex whimpered slightly as he thankfully and abruptly slid back to the seat but kept his legs draped over his lap and laid down onto his back, "Mizzie _please_, he's SO ready."

"I said _no_." Michael snapped and Alex whimpered again but other wise fell silent, "Get dressed, we're pulling into the garage."

"_Randy_?" He heard Cody call to him but couldn't bring himself to look, he just couldn't face him right now and not because of the betrayl or the lies but because he was struggling with the shock of almost fucking Mizanin's little pet. They'd come so close and he hadn't given a damn if anyone was watching; he brought a shaky hand up and touched his brow. Shit now he did care and if the blissful drug wasn't coursing through his system and controlling his every move he'd have felt sick about it.

He'd have felt so fucking sick about _all_ of it.

Alex sat up again and retrieved his shirt from the floor with an exasperated sigh, and Randy flinched as his legs moved against his rigid cock and he had to bite his lip to swallow a moan as he prayed one last time to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But still…He didn't. And it wasn't long after he sent out his silent prayer that Alex was tugging him out of his seat and they spilled out of the limo into the cold nights air.

It was dark but a quick glance told him they were in a short parking garage that besides one or two cars was other wise empty and quiet.

"Hello lovely." Came a thick Scottish voice and he searched the darkness as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows towards them. It was a man, he was tall, white skinned with long brown hair hanging freely but well combed around his shoulders, and Randy didn't recognize him.

"Hey Drew..." Cody purred as he strutted towards the tall long haired brunette with a smile that Randy had once thought was only for him and the sight broke his heart all over again as Andrew pulled him closer and they kissed, their tongues meeting outwardly before their lips; and Andrew visibly gave Cody's ass a firm squeeze. Randy shivered; fuck he just wanted to die, how could Cody DO this to him? What had he ever done to anyone that was so wrong that made him deserve this?-! He was a good man wasn't he? He was a solid person with a kind heart…Wasn't he?-!

"Disgusting isn't it?" Alex asked as he tugged on the bend of his arm, "Total slut is so fucking slutty."

He drew his mouth in a slight snarl, "And you're not?"

"What?-!" Alex gasped in outrage and looked utterly shocked with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, "Of course not! That's absurd! I would never sell my body like that!" He took his arm and wrapped theirs together as if they were a true couple and started to lead them away from the limo, "Don't worry lover I'd _never_ do something so low or degrading. I have much higher standards than that."

With a bitter scoff he ignored him, he _had_ to, and he tore his eyes away from Cody and let Alex tug him along. His heart was pounding and his head was light but someone how he managed to keep up in following Mizanin towards a small elevator that upon seeing he was terrified to step foot in. Alex pulled him harder and as they grew closer and the sense of danger almost choked the breath out of him.

He shivered as he stopped, gulping and yanked free from Alex in one try; it was the door…It was…It was _red_. And not just any red but a _bright_, shiny crimson that was oddly illuminated in the darkness, a true ominous sign that sent a shiver down his spine as something deep down told him that whatever laid beyond that door wasn't going to be good and that _this deal _he'd been forced to take, was not going to end well.

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes

****Thank you to all of those who leave reviews on this! You guys rock so hard and if I ever take requests again you guys will be the first people I ask! Also D: please forgive any errors or quickness, sometimes when you work on something for too long it doesn't make sense to you no matter what you do so from my eyes I can't edit it anymore until I haven't looked at it in a while. Hope that makes sense. :) As always, REVIEW PLEASE.****


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Rating/Warning: MA For drug use/implied hardcore BDSM**

Randy didn't want to go any further but Alex snatched his arm in a tight grip and yanked him into the elevator, pulling them towards the back and held him there with his hands firmly curled around his waist, "You afraid of elevators or something?" He asked and snickered and everyone around him did too, except for Cody who was _hiding_ behind Andrew in the corner, his head down with his eyes shut tight. He glared at him as the elevator shuddered and began to move, ignoring Alex and the others and wished for just five more minutes alone with the lying whore that ruined his life, just FIVE more minutes was all he needed to get out what he wanted to say and then he'd be finished with the tramp and do his best to _never_ think of him again. He'd be **done** and as hurt as he was he'd probably fuck the bitch up and enjoy every second of it.

Fuck he wanted that! He wanted to beat the living hell out of that lying whore and hell fucking NO he wouldn't feel bad when Cody sure as hell fucking deserved it!-!

THE BITCH RUINED HIS LIFE!-!-!

"Kiss me." Alex whispered to him as the elevator he'd been so afraid of came to a stop, and he did. Why bother fighting this? He was _there_, drugged, stuck, and fucking screwed! Might as well just…Let the drug have it's way with him…Right?…And Alex too? He let Alex push him against the wall, tensing though as their lips met for a firm kiss he tried not to want. But, god damn it he _did_ want it, fuck he wanted to fuck everyone in the elevator and if the drug in his system didn't let up he just might go mad with need and try!

A hot wave started to build, he could feel it threatening to send him into another fit of need and he groaned softly, kissing the blond harder until the doors opened and everyone around them filed out in a smooth single file line behind Mizanin, and Alex broke away with a giant smile and a shaky breath. "_**Damn,**_ lover." He praised, visibly trembling as he stroked a hand down his chest teasingly; shit that felt good too. "Fuck, no wonder Cody didn't want to give you up." His hand stopped, the fingers toying with the loosely fashioned button on his jeans and popped it open with a snicker.

Randy jerked back with a grunt at the mention of Cody's name and tried to push him away, failing as Alex moved closer and took his sex into his hand through his jeans, squeezing it tight with a wicked smile, "What's the matter lover? Need another drink?"

He shuddered before slapping his hands around and clawed his fingers into the sides of Alex's neck; fuck no he didn't need another god damn drink, he needed to get the fuck away from him before he lost himself completely and fucked Alex right then and there! "**Don't**." He managed say and swallowed hard passed a lump of desire rising to choke him into another wave of need as he stared downward into the cold hollow depths of blue he knew would haunt his dreams for years to come; and he didn't mean that he wanted him to stop. "Don't say _his_ name." He clarified with a shaky breath and he felt his stomach flip as Alex frowned for a moment, his head cocking to the side as his fingers loosened their grip and then fell away; the little psycho probably enjoyed the fact that he was suffering but Randy didn't care; just _hearing_ Cody's name hurt so fucking much and he couldn't bare it, "_Please_…" Maybe after he had some real time to deal with Cody's betrayal it wouldn't be so painful but he doubted it. Cody was his first love and although he felt like a complete fool for falling for his lies he was still in love with the person he'd _thought_ Cody was. He still cared about the Cody who laid with him every night just talking and kissing tenderly beneath the sheets for hours and hours, he _cared_ for the Cody that seemed so perfect for him because he was, and he _cared_ for the Cody who would _never_ break his heart and betray him like this…

But, he wasn't real_;_ _that_ Cody was a fucking LIE and the real one had ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. Fucking bitch!

"Aww, poor lover…" Alex said and seemed to care as he spoke in a sincere tone and broke away and started to tug him towards the closing elevator doors by his hand, stopping them just in time and they stepped out into a short well lit hallway. And Randy didn't for a second believe that the crazy bastard was genuine as he fully expected Alex and the rest to rub all of this shit in his face. Why wouldn't they? They were already _laughing_ at him…

"We won't talk about that useless tramp anymore okay? I promise."

"Hurry the fuck up!" Wade's thick voice suddenly echoed from the other end of the short hallway and instantly Alex turned, giving the tall Englishman an angry glare, "Don't fucking rush me, Wade."

"Then stop dragging your feet and get your ass down here! We're waiting on YOU!"

"Oh my god shut the fuck up you ugly bastard we're coming!" Alex said through an exasperated huff and Randy let the blond take his hand again as Wade opened his jacket and flashed the deadly metal against his chest, two precious guns. HIS guns _and_ his fucking jacket! Mother fucker would pay for that!

He focused a scowl on Wade as Alex led him towards large wooden doors that swiftly opened from within as they approached, and Mizanin disappeared through them first, jingling a set of keys between his fingers.

Randy tried to look around and swayed, nearly falling before regaining his balance; what the fuck? His chest tightened and he slowed down, putting his hand out slightly to steady himself. Shit, he blinked hard, what the fuck was wrong with him? His head suddenly felt light and he stumbled slightly; his feet heavy and his vision blurring in and out enough to make him dizzy as another hot wave of need washed over him much too hard. Fuck whatever was in that horny juice shit had him good and just wouldn't quit! He was still so fucking hot and aroused that he could barely stand up straight and now just walking seeming too hard a task! Fuck he couldn't even tell where he was he was!

He blinked rapidly and felt himself start to stumble again and came to a stop, tugging Alex back by his hand; Shit shit fucking shit! His chest grew tighter and he pressed his lips to his ear as he used the blond to regain his balance, "Where are we?" He asked, groaning from the painful burning in his groin and swallowed hard. Fuck the _need_ was just so fucking INTENSE, especially now with Alex so close; his cock was throbbing and twitching like mad!

"Home." Alex answered with a playful smile as he turned, wrapping his arms around his neck and made his head spin again, "Don't worry, you'll love it."

He scowled; even in his weird state he seriously doubted that. "I already have a home."

"Ha!" Alex laughed, "You mean that dump you're renting? Please lover that place is not good enough for you and trust me you'll forget all about it once you see our penthouse."

His head jerked back with an angry growl, "I don't have a say in where I live?-!" Fuck THAT! He was NOT living with Alex, period; and he didn't give a fuck if it was a pent house or a god damn four story _mansion_!

"Calm _down_." Alex warned gently, brows arched and his blue eyes half bright with amusement, "Don't give Wade a reason to shoot you."

_Fuck_.

"You're WAY too tense lover," Alex added with a firm nod, "And we can't have that so take a few deep breaths while I'll go get you something to drink." He tugged him through another door way and pushed him towards a black love seat lined against the wall, "Park it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded although he really didn't want anything else to drink from him and hoped he didn't return any time soon as he plopped down on the arm of the love seat quietly. And he let his head hang low. Where else would he put it at a time like this?-?-? Fuck with how things were going he was lucky it wasn't being forced into someone's lap!

He took a hard breath and let it out as he rubbed his hand over his face, he wasn't giving up yet. He still had a slimmer of hope left even though the night was far from over and there was no telling what he'd be forced to do; or what he'd _enjoy_ doing with that horny juice shit fucking him up like it was.

He peeked around the room and frowned, where the fuck was he? A hotel maybe? Probably a casino. His eyes scanned over a small rectangle table topped with a large bottle of what he assumed was scotch between the love seat and a big crimson leather chair; where ever they were it couldn't have been far from apartment because it hadn't taken them very long to get there…Well, it hadn't seemed like very long with Alex on his lap…

"Hey…" Came a familiar voice from the door way and he snapped his head up to give Cody a nasty glare; useless fucking tease! He hated him so much; this was all his god damn fault and even though he really wanted to tear into him about it right now he couldn't; his brain was just so fucking…_disconnected_. His eyes went back to the floor, focusing on the well kept beige carpeting there and tried to keep them locked in place. Nothing was sinking in like it should have and he knew this because all he could think about and ALL that he cared about right now, was getting out of his clothes and fucking someone till morning. How fucked up was that?-! Didn't he realize this was the beginning of the end?-! Shouldn't he be worried about what was going to happen to him? God damn it shouldn't he be freaking the fuck out about what he was going to do about all of this?-!

Shit fucking hell!-! He **didn't**, **he wasn't** and with each passing moment he cared less and less.

He stiffened as he heard Cody come further into a room and felt him take a seat on the cushion beside him; wonderful. Just fucking GREAT. He scowled at the floor, refusing to look at him. FUCK Cody. _Worthless trick! Fucking tease! GOD DAMN WHORE!-!-!_

"I know you're mad at me but please just, hear me out."

Randy scoffed; fuck he was more than MAD, in fact he'd never been so furious with someone in his entire life! "I've heard enough." His whispered quietly and hoped Cody took the fucking hint to go the fuck away! His head was just not right for this, no matter how bad he wanted their final moment for closure he just couldn't do it right now.

"Please Randy I'm so sorry..." Cody whispered and inched a little closer, "Are-Are you okay?"

Randy cringed, quickly glancing around the room to make sure he wasn't heard and took a slow breath and shook his head, "_Fuck you_." He dipped his brow into a harder scowl, glancing at him swiftly, "Leave me alone."

"Randy please I'm so sorry I let this happen to you…"

Fucking liar! "No you're not." He spat bitterly and crossed his arms over his chest firmly and contemplated getting up and moving away. But, to where and how much unwanted attention would he draw to himself if he did? There was no venturing out of this room, he knew that, and he wasn't stupid or high enough to even try.

"_Yes I am_!" Cody whispered in a desperate tone, "Please would you just listen to me?-! I'm trying to tell you why-"

"If you're so sorry then why were you kissing that guy like that?-!" He cut him off, daring to look at Cody now and barely stopped himself from spitting on his pretty face; "Why'd you enjoy that so much if you're so fucking sorry?-!"

Cody shoulders slumped, his eyes brimming with shame and he wiped at them carefully, or was it tears? Fuck why would he be crying, the selfish cunt! Wasn't he fucking proud of himself for what he'd done?-! Surely he was! Surely this was just a part of the act!

"Because I HAVE to act like I want it. If I don't everything becomes a whole lot worse and fuck Randy you don't know what Andrew is capable of-"

"Wait-." He cut him off, "I'm confused; who are you really playing Cody? Me or them?-!" He turned towards him, furious and full of such rage it was burning a hole in the pit of his stomach and he was proud to see a definite bruise over Cody's cheek where he'd struck him earlier. Good, fucking _bitch_. "Who Cody?-! Because that last time I checked _I_ was the one who was brought here against my will after being played like a fucking fool!"

Cody swallowed hard, flicking his eyes about nervously for a moment before he appeared to feel safe enough to answer and moved a little closer, "_Them_."

Randy rolled his eyes; _whatever_. He wasn't going to believe anymore of his lies and frankly, he was sick of looking at him. He turned away again, "Fuck off."

"Pl-_please_ don't say that." Cody stuttered almost immediately and he could hear such hurt in his voice; but still he kept his back to him and said nothing.

"Please Randy I didn't want to do this to you! At first I did but then I got to know you and realized what a mistake I was making… I-I tried to stop it but Michael told me that if I helped him he'd erase my debt and let me go back to school… I had to try Randy. I'd never be any good if I didn't."

"You _aren't_." He assured with a bitter scoff, "And I don't believe a single word you have to say so just shut the fuck up before your _real_ boyfriend hears you." Or worse, before he lost it and tackled him into a vicious beating.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cody raised his voice slightly to a louder whisper and he felt him move closer, "I don't want him, I want YOU."

"Fuck you." He clenched his teeth and let out a sharp hiss; he'd never touch that parasitic lying little bitch again and just the thought made him shake with a range of emotions. He was just so god damn _angry_!

"But...But I love you too."

He jerked back around, **WHAT THE FUCK?-!** "What do you mean "too"?" He growled deep, clenching his hands into fists beneath his arms as he fought not to punch the worthless whore in the face; 'I love you too'?-! Where the fuck did THAT come from?-! "I **never** said I loved you." Jesus Cody was so fucking high he was hearing shit because he _didn't_ say that, he **wouldn't **say that!

"Yes you did." Cody argued softly, "The night Shawn showed up at my apartment…"

Oh…**Shit.** He _had_ said it then, and he'd fucking meant it too. Fuck fuck fucking fuck! He turned away with a hard growl; now he felt like even more of a fool because the moment he'd regained himself enough to think again after seeing the video he'd _prayed_ that Cody never knew he loved him. Oh god he prayed so hard because he was so sure that it would just _kill_ him if he did. And he was so close to being right; so much of him just _shut down_ at that very moment. Most of which he knew would probably never come back to life within him again. Cody just hurt him **so** _badly_…

God damn it he fucking **BROKE** him!

"You said it when you came back inside after having a smoke, you thought I was asleep."

"**NO**." He snarled, fucking hell why was Cody even bring this up?-! What difference did it make if he said it then or not?-! He certainly didn't feel that way now! "You WERE asleep because I **NEVER** fucking said that." He denied it because he knew it would just be salt to the wound if he admitted it and frankly, he just wanted Cody to hurt. If the bitch was telling the truth this time and if he was even capable of emotion Randy hoped he felt his pain but ten times worse. He hated him that fucking much, "I never knew you enough to love you and believe me now that I do, I wish I had _never_ met you."

"But…" Cody whispered, his voice cracking, "I-I-I thought you cared?"

He scoffed, "I _did_ care but not about _you_. I cared about the guy you were pretending to be and you fucking know it. But still, even then, I NEVER said that to you. Why would I? You're just a stripper Cody, not like you're really marriage material." He stood up, furious and ready to explode on Cody with everything he had; god damn it why was Cody even bringing this shit up?-! Fucking hell he needed to get **out** of there!-!-! "You can stop playing me, I'm here and I'm fucking screwed. Job well done and you can run off and play with your _real_ boyfriend now."

Cody reached for his hand but missed and cried out softly instead, "_Wait_!"

Randy whirled to face him with a snarl and startled Cody into sliding down the cushions, "Fuck you! I should beat the fuck out of your worthless ass for what you did to me!" He took a step closer, his fists clenched tight, readying to pound on the pathetic whore who broke his heart and handed him over to the fucking devil himself! But, thankfully Alex returned at the same moment, smiling, a tall glass in his hands that he handed to him with a wink as he came between them, "Drink up."

He took it swiftly, "Thanks but, can we get out of here?" He asked, glancing at Cody who was staring at them sadly and knew exactly what he was asking Alex to do. He just didn't care. "Like, right _now_?"

Alex snickered, grabbing hand full's of his shirt around the hem and tugged it upwards, "Ohh yes lover we must but first let's help get you out of this shall we?"

"I believe I told you to wait." Michael said instantly and angrily from somewhere around them, stopping Alex and Randy chose that moment to take a sip of the drink in his hand; fuck it was sweet and did nothing to help his dry throat…But, it made him feel a little hotter as it washed away the anger…_Kinda nice_...

"I'm sick of waiting." Alex said with a huff but released the hem of his shirt and turned around, crossing his arms and sticking his chin up defiantly, "You took too long."

"I see that." Michael chuckled and approached them, giving Alex an affectionate kiss, stroking his hair, "I'm sorry sweetness but it's been such a hectic night, you know I'd be quicker for you if I could."

Alex scoffed, "Whatever." And shook his head, "You know better than to keep me waiting."

Randy took a step back, giving them some room and took a longer sip from his glass; damn that shit was tasty.

"I do, my gorgeous sweetness," Michael continued stroking his hair until he slid his hand down to his neck and stroked him there with such tenderness, "Forgive me?"

"Don't try to be all sweet with me," Alex snickered but uncrossed his arms and let Michael pull him towards his chest, "It's not going to work. You know I'm impatient and you took too damn long, you **suck**."

Randy started to feel dizzy again as he watched them and felt his body start to sway towards Alex, catching himself just before they touched and almost spilled his drink; shit this was some crazy stuff. And truth be told…He was starting to _like_ how it made him feel because it wasn't so new anymore. He was growing used to it and besides the dizzy spells he felt…Fuck he felt GREAT. Horny as fuck and ready to go with no other cares in the world!

Michael laughed, shaking his head slightly, "Yes but the good thing is you know I'll make it up to you, especially if you go up to your room without giving me anymore grief."

Alex snickered again and let out a loud, dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes slightly, "Fine. But don't keep him for too long Michael. I WANT my lover."

"I won't, I promise." Michael said and sealed the deal with a quick but firm kiss, "Now, off you go."

With Alex leaving Randy turned to find the couch, in need of a few seconds off his feet and frowned when he discovered that Cody was gone; what the fuck how did he not see him leave?

Oh well, good riddance. He shrugged and plopped down; Cody was probably with his _real_ boyfriend now…Might as well get used to that too…

"Damn." Michael said and was the only one in the room with him now, pouring himself a small drink of what appeared to be scotch over the small table between the seating and flashed a sickening smile, "It's nice to finally have you alone Detective Orton."

He rolled his eyes, tired of all of this and sick of waiting to find out what the fuck he was even doing there. Why the fuck did Mizanin even want him to join his team? What was the big fucking deal? "Would you just tell me what you want from me and get it over with?"

"Why?" Michael's smile widened, his eyes bright with humor and satisfaction, "Are you _that_ anxious to get upstairs to be with my sweetness?"

"No." Fuck, **maybe**. "I just can't stand to be in the same room with you without my guns."

He smirked and Michael laughed, "Such honesty! Good thing for you that I like that about you Orton. You'll honestly be one of a kind here, a diamond in the rough if you will..." What the fuck was Mizanin _hitting_ on him now?-! He lent forward, putting his elbows on his knees, beyond frustrated and in no mood to play the guessing game. "Fuck man did you keep me down here to hit on me all night or are you going tell me what the fuck this is all about? Why'd you go through so much fucking trouble just to get me here?"

"Actually, it was _really_ easy to get you here." Michael bragged through a confident laugh, his blue eyes bright with such arrogance it made Randy recoil slightly. "Fuck I could have had you hear sooner because I have you on video from the night I had you locked in the back room with Cody at the T-strip!" Fuck, of course he did and OF COURSE he'd been behind the mysterious closing on it's own door that night. How else could he have been so lucky to meet Cody that way? Well, **unlucky, **as it seemed so now.

"Ahh good times," Michael sighed loudly as his laughter trailed off and he took a sip from his glass, "Anyway, moving on. Onto business! There's a large package of mine coming in from California, a few of them actually and YOU'RE going to help bring it in. You're also going to stop the LVPD from raiding my shipment before I have a chance to get to it."

"Dude, I don't work narcotics." He pointed out and almost laughed, "You fucking idiot you've got the wrong guy, I can't stop _shit_." He lied; he really could he just didn't want Mizanin to know that because not only did he not want to help the crazy bastard but it would take a lot of work on his part to make sure his "packages" made it across state lines. Work that he wasn't about to easily agree to do. Unless of course, he had no other choice.

Michael shrugged, "No my problem but, I'm sure you'll find a way."

He frowned, "And if I don't?"

"Well then…" Michael finished off his small glass of scotch and shrugged, and each second that ticked by was pure agony; his groin was fucking BURNING and only getting worse, clouding his mind and trying to send it into a hazy state of arousal. Fuck it was trying so HARD. "That would be a real shame." Michael went on, "Because I'd have to kill you."

_Fuck_, so that was it? **One** chance was all he got and if he failed Mizanin was going to kill him? His eyes grew wide as he sat back into the love seat for a moment, raking his fingers threw his short hair; _fucking hell no pressure or anything Randy! It's only your LIFE that depended on it! _He took a deep breath, calming both his panic and his groin for a moment as he manged to articulate a thought he was glad he'd remembered, "I'm in, but, I'm **NOT **living here ." He finally broke his silence and lent forward again, "I have my _own_ place."

Michael nodded, "I agree, that would be too risky. You can finish out the lease to your apartment and find a safer place at a later time. Until then you act normal and go about your every day routine. In fact tomorrow the only thing different you're going to do is put in for some vacation time. Other than that you go about your day as if-"

"As if the guy I'm trying to nail for murder doesn't have me bent over a fucking barrel?-!" He chimed in with a bitter scowl, watching Michael moving closer and tensed, scowling harder.

"That's an…_interesting_ way of putting it but yes, exactly. And don't do anything stupid like try to tip off your little cop buddies because I have your shit so bugged you can't even smoke a cigarette without me hearing it. And not to mention if you did try to tell anyone, not only would I send out that special video I made for you, I'd make sure _Christopher_ paid your mother a _special_ visit as well."

"Yeah, I get it, you'll kill me and her if I try anything. Fuck man I said I was in didn't I? What more do you want from me?" But fuck _why_ had he said it? He didn't really mean it…Did he?-?-? "But what I _don't_ get is, if you had me on camera in the club with Cody then why didn't you come for me sooner? Like you said you could have had me AND your shipment weeks ago, so why didn't you?"

"I suppose I could be fair for a moment and explain…It was Cody. I was going to come to you about a month ago but Cody lied and said he was finally getting you to open up about everything you knew about me. Only the stupid bitch didn't know that I have his phone tapped and his apartment on surveillance."

He shook his head, "I never told him a single thing about what I had on you." That much he was sure of; Cody didn't know shit about what he did at work and he was so fucking glad he'd taken that precaution. At least he hadn't been a _complete_ fool...But, funny how he protected the case and not his own heart…

"I know. The greedy bitch just wanted to keep you all to himself because he knew that once you joined us Alex would claim you and take you away from him."

_Fuck_ that! "What the fuck NO one claims me!" He snapped instantly, jumping up and tossing his drink aside as Michael came one step too close, "I'm not your next trick Mizanin! I'll work for you but I'm sure as hell not going to be some bottom bitch!" He started to sway again as Michael scowled, watching his eyes darken with an eerily hollow rage that honestly scared Randy half to death; they were just so fucking EVIL!

"**Enough**. Do not raise your voice to me Randy; that was your LAST time." Michael warned and thankfully turned away, returning to the table, and pouring himself another drink. "And you _will_ spend a few nights with my sweetness and only when he's tired of you will I give you more freedom, and then you can fuck whoever you want. Until then just place nice hm?" He looked up from his task, "Make Alex happy and I'll make YOU happy. _Understand_?"

Randy gulped as he raked his fingers over his short hair again; fuck fuck fucking FUCK!-!-! Sick fucking bastard! He recoiled against the doorway, fucking SHIT!-!-!-! What choice did he have but to say yes to him?-! Thanks to fucking Cody he didn't! He had to play along and behave like a good little boy or he'd be killed or worse, his mother would suffer because of this. Because of _him_. He just couldn't bare that!

"Why does he even want _me_?" He hissed because he wanted to know, he NEEDED to. "If Alex is your "sweetness" then why don't _you_ fuck him and "make him happy"?-!"

"Because ," He watched Michael chuckle, feeling himself grow rigid and oddly, slightly winded as well. Fucking hell that stuff was fucking INTENSE, he almost wished he hadn't thrown his glass. "Alex insisted that he have you and your fat dick that Cody was screaming about on that damn video. Well, _videos_ rather, I have several. And personally I don't see the appeal but, my sweetness has his reasons I'm sure. Speaking of which," He paused and let out a sharp whistle and after a few seconds David Otunga rushed in, "Otung will take you to him, I'm done with you for the night. "

He gulped again; fucking GOOD because another wave of need was about to wash over him and he was growing far too excited. His heart was already pounding so fast and he wanted so badly to be buried balls deep into someones ass that he didn't even care who it was at this point, he just wanted to FUCK.

"Be good to my sweetness tonight," Michael added at the same moment he felt Otunga grab his elbow to lead him from of the room, "And I'll have a nice present for you in the morning."

Randy ignored him as David took them out, fuck Mizanin and his "present"; twisted fuck. Besides, what _could_ he say to that anyway? He smirked, fuck it, he didn't care so he didn't say anything. There was only one thing he was concerned about now and he was headed right for it.

_Hmp_. Alex wanted him that fucking bad did? Well, he was about to fucking get him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere and up-top a small plat form in the center of a small poorly lit room Cody put on his best sexually inviting smirk as he turned and slowly dropped a pewter colored silk robe down his shoulders slightly; just the way Drew liked and it took everything in him not to break down and scream. He didn't want to do THIS. Not anymore. "Did you bring the cuffs?" Drew grumbled from a tall backed black leather chair positioned not but a few feet from the platform and Cody nodded, smiling and knew there was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes; again, just the way Drew liked. "Of course, they're in my bag..." They always were, because if he forgot them Andrew used painful, bruising thin metal chains instead and there was no way he'd chance getting those slapped on him again. He hated them so fucking much because they _hurt,_ and their unforgiving edges tore at his soft flawless skin and that worried him because when you use your body to make money, it needs to look good at all times and the chains always fucked him up. They _always_ made him bleed.

"Put them on." Andrew directed in a deeper, lustful tone that made him shiver; it was just so god damn disturbing to him now and a part of him wanted to turn and run the fuck out of there; unlike before when it used to turn him on and drive him crazy with need. But now...Now he just felt sick...

He bit back a grimace as he nodded again and stepped down off the small platform, quickly retrieving the over-night bag Michael had told him to bring from the spot where he'd dropped it against the wall and fished threw a mess of disturbing objects until he found several strong black leather cuffs and put them on each ankle, each wrist and finally, his neck. And he never felt so uncomfortable as he looked down at the constricting binds he knew would soon be put to use; he just couldn't believe it. How did he get so off track in life and end up HERE? He was supposed to be a doctor by now damn it! How could he let Michael turn him into such a worthless waste of space instead?-!

With a carefully silent sigh he anxiously rubbed his fingers over a cuff around his wrist and let himself scowl as he suddenly thought of some of Michael's words to Randy and almost let out a bitter growl; Andrew was NOT his real boyfriend! Again he was ONLY his highest paying "john" who had special rights to him whenever he came to town. Michael just referred to Drew as his boyfriend because, for a while, he'd fucking _liked_ all of this. He _wanted_ to be used and whipped to shit because that was the only time he actually felt SOMETHING and what he did feel, he fucking **LOVED**. Which only proved how screwed up he'd become over the years and it only further assured him that he'd never be good enough for Randy.

Or anyone else for that matter.

Michael made sure of it.

Although it was a little over two years ago that he'd met Michael it felt like so many more and with his most recent broken promise he realized there was no real end in sight. Michael would never let him leave to live his own life as a doctor like he so desperately wanted and he knew he shouldn't have trusted the bastard but, _he had_ and again that was the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

Fucking idiot.

At first though, everything was great, he'd thought that Michael was the nicest guy he'd ever known because, _he was_. Michael tricked him into believing that when he showered him with beautiful gifts of jewelery and fancy dinners, loads of expensive clothing and tickets to all the best shows, topping it all off with a promise to love him forever. Fuck everything was just so wonderful and perfect! ... Until one day Michael told him he was a fool and had to pay back every cent and emptied his bank account to nothing and informed him that he'd be working on stage to pay off the difference. Of course, utterly _shocked_ he'd refused Michael's deal and demanded his money back-Michael could keep everything else but the money was HIS and only meant for medical school! But, to his horror that same night he found himself tied face down to a desk and "earned" himself a savage beating to his legs after Michael's friends and one other who'd just happened to walk by the open door way took turns "breaking him in".

He shuddered. It was the most painful, humiliating, and degrading night of his life; and that was saying something because he'd done a lot of humiliating acts since then. A LOT. But nothing like that night with Michael and his..._friends_...

Needless to say after that horrible night he learned to keep his mouth shut and did what he was told no matter what it was or who it was with and eventually he just...started to like it. His own god damn body betrayed him and responded to the abuse like it wanted it more than anything in the world. And when it didn't, they drugged him until it did.

"Cody?-?-?" He jumped slightly and forced himself to take a deep breath and focus. Andrew HATED it when he wasn't paying attention. He swallowed hard as he stood up, turning to face him with a forced smile and an uneasy feeling slowly building in the spit of his stomach. "Yes?"

Andrew arched a brow, "You're awfully quiet tonight..."

"Sorry," He said quickly and lowered the robe back down his shoulders, "It was a crazy day." That and he REALLY didn't want to see Andrew again, fuck he'd had his heart set on finally being free of that crazy bastard! And fuck it killed him that he'd never be able to _say_ that to him because Andrew would most certainly beat the living hell out of him and when he was done, Michael would have Jericho break his fingers _one_ by _one_ until he felt he'd "learned his lesson". It normally took _two_ for him to "learn" but he just knew Michael would break more than just his fingers if he dared to try and run Andrew off. So he didn't…_He couldn't._

"Is that why I heard that you didn't want to see me tonight?"

Shit, fucking Michael just HAD to tell him! Fucking prick!-! "I wasn't ready." He replied smoothly and tried to play him like he'd done at least a million times before to save his own skin, smiling, looking happy, "But I am now so I'm all yours..." And he'd do anything to change that. He'd do anything to be all Randy's again right now; and forever. But Randy didn't love him, he'd imagined that and even if he hadn't there no fucking way Randy would ever forgive him for his betrayal; that hurt had just gone far too deep.

He flinched slightly as Drew stood and took his chin into his hand, his fingers curling around it gently as he forced it higher, "You like pleasing me don't you?"

"Yes." He whispered the lie perfectly as he starred into dangerous, eery pools of green and fought like hell not to scream. Hell no he didn't like to please him, he fucking HATED it and it wasn't until Randy came along that he realized just how much he did. There was just, _nothing_ he could do about it. "Strip for me lovely," Drew ordered with a smirk as his hand released his chin, "Then get up on the platform and put your hands above your head… I want to play _hard_ tonight."

Cody's heart started to race, oh god please no! Not that, not now, not tonight when he wasn't even supposed to be there! God damn it he was supposed to be free from all of this!-!-!

His lips parted slightly as he started to pant softly, almost panicking as he felt himself start to move towards the podium and quickly dug into a pocket for a small silver tin, pulling it out and held it in the air, "Want some?" This was the only thing that could save him now; it was the only way he could take this again!

"Oooh yes lovely but, from off your back."

He nodded again, bending down towards the platform and already knew how to position himself on all fours because Andrew always took lines off his fucking back, and tonight would be no different. Well, accept the fact that he didn't want to fucking do this anymore.

He trembled, taking another careful breath to calm his nerves; his fingers were shaking as he looked down at them. Fuck he was so scared! But thankfully soon he would be numb all over and he desperately needed that to continue on with this. Other wise...Fuck other wise he was going to grab Andrew's gun and take himself out of this mess once and for all.

Carefully he got down to his knees before the podium, opening the tin and retrieved a small bag of the white drug he knew would numb him enough to get threw this and poured a small amount onto the skin between his thumb and index finger and swiftly took it into his nose.

He groaned as he felt the rush, swaying slightly, fuck he'd done _so_ much today...Maybe too much...

"Want some juice before we start, lovely?" Andrews voice was just a distant muffled echo in his head but he answered him with a slow nod, suddenly so fucking thirsty and slowly mentally fading out; he'd take anything to help get him threw this without having to think for himself because if he did, he wouldn't be able to cope with it. He'd fucking _break,_ and there was no way he could do that in front of Andrew.

****Okay, long winded note here! I gotta cover a few things so bear with me. I just wanted to put it out there that the story Porn Star Sexin has absolutely NO ties or links to this fic whatsoever. I do not know the person who wrote that nor do I know any of the othe people who've written the others Porn Star Dancin stories. **

**Also I have been asked by a few people if they could do a spin off from this fic and the answer is no. Sorry but I worked **_**really**_** hard on this plot and the characters and yes, they're MINE. It took me a while to come up with everything and to pick just the right people. Although Cody and Randy were a given the rest I wasn't sure of until I thought about my favorite authors and picked some of their favorite guys and placed them the way I'd thought they'd enjoy. Now because this fic was kinda done for them I do NOT want anyone doing any side stories or spin off's, nothing personal but I'd rather be the one to do them.**

**And last but most certainly not least please make sure you read ALL warnings at the beginnings of the chapters. I include them just in case you missed the rating listed in the summary. If you are offended after reading the warning there's nothing I can do for you. All I can say is:  
**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. ****:) ****


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hours later Randy lay in a heap against the softest set of maroon cotton sheets on a huge bed, THEIR BED, limp on his side, panting, his entire body still painfully burning with need; and the last few hours were a complete blur. But, in the blur, there was a constant image of a clock on the night stand beside their four poster bed, it's bright green numbers telling him the time that seemed to crawl by as he...As he...SCREWED Michael's special boy to completion over and over. It was late as he lay there, almost three and he desperately needed to sleep. But, he shivered, his eyes fluttering, he was so exhausted he _couldn't_ sleep. He felt anxious, still coming down from their sex, still suffering under the high of the juice he'd had too much of, and sadly, a line of cocaine he'd been more than willing to do.

His whole body just felt so god damn GROSS and…and SICK! It was so awful! Minutes earlier Alex had climbed onto him again, straddling his lap like he was going for a fucking ride-Yeah, RIGHT! Randy had shoved him clean off of himself and the bed in one go, tackling his thick body to the floor with a hoarse scream. Alex was NOT going to have him like that! It was too intimate, too special and meant for real lovers; not them and their sick sex that in his sober mind he wouldn't fucking want!

Honestly the kid was a fucking _idiot_. Randy didn't want to look at Alex while they fucked so why would he let that crazy bitch ride his lap?-! This was all happening _so_ fast and he hadn't even had the chance to process the fact that he was utterly and completely FUCKED. But, it was _starting_ to sink in and just looking at Alex was too much and he'd **refused** to do it, shoving the crazy blonds face into the mattress or floor and snarled for him to keep it there.

He just…couldn't believe this was happening to him. And now he wondered as he lay there panting, sweating, and full of rage and desire, how could he _let_ this happen to him? Fucking hell he should have known something was up when a gorgeous god like Cody actually showed interest in him. Guys like him never were! God damn it he felt like such an idiot! Deep down he knew he should have sensed that it was some kind of a set up from the very beginning. It was just all too fucking good to be true! But like a fool he'd been blinded by love, fucking idiot. And he had no one to blame but himself! Because even now his heart was broken but yet it still longed for Cody; it still wanted to make a fool out of him! He just didn't understand that!

He groaned as rolled onto his back against soft over-stuffed black colored pillows below a thick ten-bared iron head board, and his head felt heavy. Nothing made much sense to him in his current state but he was coherent enough that when Alex had crawled onto his lap for a ride earlier he'd put a stop to it and deemed it off limits. He just really didn't want that! And of course the younger blond became angry and demanded that he give him what he wanted, literally throwing a fit like a spoiled little brat until Randy tackled him to the bed and drove into him from behind with warning. It wasn't what the little psychopath wanted but it shut him up for the time being. And it gave him an excuse to slap him a around some too.

He moaned softly as he pressed his turned his face into the cool, soft, pillow and silently begged for sleep. Fuck he was so tired but still the drugs kept him going, they held him captive in a savage state he had not yet figured out how to pull himself from. Even as he lay just on the verge of passing out his body surged with another wave of need and he knew that if Alex pushed him for more he'd give in. He'd do it and he'd like it. Fucking sick right? He shivered; he thought so. And he hoped that come morning when he awoke, sober and clear headed, that he didn't die from sheer humiliation and utter disgust.

Because fuck how could he just give into Mizanin like that?-! He'd just given up and literally jumped into Alex's bed! What the fuck was wrong with him?-! Was it the juice?-! That stuff was pretty potent and he'd had quite a lot...But, was it really strong enough to make him jump into bed with Mizanin's special boy? Was it _really_ controlling him like that?-! Or was he _really_ just so fucking DONE being the good guy that he finally _snapped_?

To him it seemed entirely possible. He didn't have much fight left in him after finding out that Cody had been using him; in fact to him all of this only proved that he wasn't meant to have nice things or a special lover. _That's_ why he hardly ever tried. Because he always got hurt! And forget ever spending money on something nice for himself! He was a bore and other than clothes he barely owned a bed and a Television because he just couldn't bring himself to want more. He was always so afraid that he'd lose it all or that maybe he didn't deserve it…

Fuck if only he knew how right he'd been to worry.

"Daaaamn." Alex suddenly let out a loud yawn, starling him slightly into jerking his head towards the blond slowly getting up from the floor where he'd left him; and he quickly sent out a silent prayer that he would be too tired to carry on.

"That wasn't very nice of you, lover. What were you thinking tackling me to the floor like an animal like that! I think I have rug-burn!"

"And?" He spat hoarsely, "You liked it." So what the fuck was he complaining about?-! He tensed as Alex came towards the bed with a sickening gleam in his eyes, "True." He plopped down beside him with loud, content sigh, "You were incredible, lover. Just like Cody said you would be."

He flinched instantly, jerking his head to look away. God damn it the little bitch just had to bring him up again didn't he?-! He had to kill him with that pain just a little bit more! "Don't say his fucking name." He warned, and it would be the _last_ time. Next time he was going to knock his fucking lights out. "And don't tell me things he said!" Because he didn't want to know!

"Oops." Alex said with a yawn and he felt him moving around beside him for a moment, "My bad, I forgot."

Randy scoffed. Like hell he did. The crazy bastard was loving every second of his heartache over being there with him. Hell he was getting off on it!

"Whatever." He went to turn onto his side, hoping to fall asleep facing away from him when he felt Alex grab his wrist. Shit! Jesus what was it going to take to wear Alex out for the night?-! They'd done it at least four times, AT LEAST!

Alex smirked, forcing his hand against the railing above his head and held it there. "I've got something special for you, lover."

Randy frowned. He really didn't like the sound of that. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't run off before morning." Alex replied simply, slapping a pair of cold hand cuffs around him and the head board, quickly locking the cuff around his wrist, "Michael said to make sure you stayed put before I took off for the night."

_What the fuck?-!_ "Wait you're leaving me here like this?-!" Oh hell fucking NO! He couldn't be serious! He sat up, yanking against the hard cold metal of his own fucking handcuffs and grabbed Alex's elbow, "I don't fucking think so!"

"Sorry lover," Alex yanked himself away with a tired sigh, stretching slightly with his arms in the air, "You're just going to have to deal with it because I'm going to bed. You wore my pretty ass out for the night."

"No fucking way!" He snarled as he caught his arm again, "Take these off!"

Alex instantly smirked, turning towards him and started sliding his fingers along the dip of his stomach, following the line between his muscles all the way to his chest. And Randy barely realized he was slowly falling back down to the sheets along with it. "_Maybe_." Alex whispered in a playful but soft tone and his fingers began their descent towards his groin, slipping ever so gently against his skin and nearly teasing him into a frenzy. God damn fucking horny juice!-!-! "If you let me ride your lap I might reconsider." Alex snickered, his hand stopping just above his groin and making him gasp. Fuck fuck fuck! Fucking juice! Fucking drugs! Fuck this was turning him on so bad, it just wasn't fair!

"It would be _really_ easy with you already laying this way-"

"**Fuck you**!" He spat and cut him off because that shit was just NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Alex was NOT going to have him that way!-!-!

"Aww don't be like that, lover!" Alex laughed and grabbed his cock, squeezing it firmly as he lowered his mouth over his chest and flicked his tongue out across the sensitive flesh of his nipple before drawing it into his mouth briefly, "We had a good time, didn't we?"

Randy arched and tried to turn his face into the pillow, "Stop..." It didn't matter if his body was having a good time or not, the fact was that deep down _he_ wasn't. He didn't want to do this!

"Mmm feels good doesn't it?"

He arched higher towards the blonds mouth, his body acting on it's own accord until he jerked himself back down with a strained grunt, "Go to hell." He'd give anything for this to stop! He'd do anything to make Alex and his crazy horny juice go away!

"Such a dirty mouth, lover." Alex said and drew his skin between his teeth this time, the sharp edges catching the peak just right and sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He clawed his hand into the sheets, and again he arched into the blonds mouth with a shuddery moan. Oh god he just couldn't take another second of this! He was going to fucking _lose_ it! He tugged on the cuff, aching for freedom and trembling as he felt the hot wet flicking of Alex's tongue torturing his nipple into an unbearably sensitive state. The cuff cut into his skin, refusing to give and neither did the bed frame it was secured to, leaving him stuck and entirely too vulnerable. "Stop!" He cried out. But Alex kept going, moving to the other side and teasing him even more with harder nips and sharper lashes of his tongue.

With a deep groan he pressed his face to the pillow so hard it hurt, accepting the inevitable while silently begging for him to stop even though he knew it was pointless. _No…__**Please**__…Not again…Not __**you**__…_

He closed his eyes, readying himself for Alex to try climbing onto his lap again when suddenly the blond stopped, "Sleep well, lover." He heard him snicker and felt him move away and off the bed swiftly, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

His eyes flew open and before he could even sit up Alex was already gone, the door closed tightly behind him.

_Shit_. Now what? Was he really expected to sleep after all of this?-! This was his first moment alone since he'd been brought here and Alex really thought he was going to sleep?-! He growled softly, of course he didn't. That's why the little bitch laughed at him before he left.

He plopped down with a heavy sigh, eyeing his own set of handcuffs around his wrist and suddenly felt the urge to scream at them. God damn it he was so fucking trapped! It just wasn't fair! Was he not a good man?-! Did he not deserve something better than this?-! Fuck his _whole_ life he tried to do the right thing and to be the best man he could be and he'd been promised that it would lead him to a life of happiness! Fuck what a lie that had been! Being the good guy had brought him nothing but heartache and now, it put his fucking family in danger. His own fucking MOTHER was wrapped up in his mess and it was all because he let some skeezy fucking prostitute with gorgeous hiplines fuck him over!

A knock suddenly came from the other side of the door and his eyes grew wide and he pulled the sheets up to hide his sex as it opened slowly, expecting to see Alex with a big 'just kidding' smirk on his face. But, instead, a much shorter, dark haired man wearing black jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt peeked around the edge of the door, his bright green eyes standing out so vibrantly against his long black hair that looked like pure silk laying against his shoulders. He was cute, almost reminding him of Cody with his small nose, and slightly pouty red lips and graceful cheek bones high upon his face. And of course he was much shorter and the long hair really threw everything off.

Still though, he was pretty cute and from his size he'd say pretty harmless too. He couldn't have been more than 5'5 and although he was well built he couldn't weight more than a hundred and forty pounds. Actually, Randy realized, he looked familiar like he'd seen him somewhere before, not just because he reminded him of Cody…

The man came in and closed the door, smiling warmly and gave a slight wave, "Hi." He said and his tone matched his body, cute but definitely not feminine. "Name's Tristan." He stepped closer carefully, "And don't worry I'm not here to make things worse. Michael asked me to check on you after Alex left so I thought I'd pop in before you fell asleep and ask if you needed anything?" He took another step, "Or maybe even some medical attention?"

He squinted as Tristan came closer, his brain finally clearing of the fog that had fucked him up for the past few hours. Fuck he recognized him now! He was one of the waiters at the T-strip! He lifted his cuffed wrist as high as he could, presenting it to him with a hopeful, arched brow, "I'm fine. Uncuff me?" First thing's first!

"Sorry," Tristan shook his head, "I don't have a key." Fuck of course he didn't. Why would he even ask something so stupid?-! God damn it he needed to fucking SLEEP. He pulled the sheets up higher to conceal his stomach, darting his eyes around the room in search of his clothes. Fuck, they were missing. Not even his fucking shoes were left behind! Damn it the least Alex could have done was leave his fucking shirt!

He let out another sigh and Tristan came closer to the bed, "Um…You want some water or something?"

Fuck yes! He nodded, rubbing his hand over his face and almost gagged as he caught a whiff of Alex's scent on his fingers. Fuck was a shower really asking too much?-! "You sure you can't uncuff me? I'm not going anywhere…It's not like I can leave without my clothes..."

"Sorry, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have the key." Tristan's voiced echoed from what Randy assumed was a bathroom he'd disappeared across the room into. He emerged seconds later with a small plastic cup in his hand, offering it to him quickly. "Oh and I'm supposed to tell you that you still need to get to work on time so we need to leave around six."

He took a drink and almost choked, lowering the cup quickly without spilling it, "_We_?" What the fuck?

"Yeah um, Michael's giving you a car in the morning and um, I need a ride…" Tristan looked so innocent as he stood there, his hands lose at his sides and his bright green eyes so bright with question, "You don't mind do you? I don't live too far from here and it's on the way to your place…"

He frowned, what the hell? Why was this kid being so nice?-?-? "I wouldn't really have a choice if I did mind," He eyed him suspiciously, "So why bother asking?"

"Sorry." Tristan said softly and his eyes seemed to dim for a moment, "I was just trying to be nice…I know it's been a rough night for you."

"Rough doesn't even begin to cover it." He sneered, curling his fingers tight enough around the small plastic cup that it caved in and splashed it's contents everywhere, "I went from being a respectable detective for the LVPD to a psychopaths fuck PET. I'd say it was a pretty fucked up night!"

Tristan nodded slowly, his expression one of pure compassion and sympathy. Again, WHAT THE FUCK?-! "You poor thing," He watched him murmur, "I can only imagine how badly you must feel after all of this…"

He jerked back slightly and squinted, "You're not like the others are you? There's something _different_ about you…" But he wasn't really buying it, something just didn't seem right about Tristan and this time he was going to trust his gut when it told him someone was no good.

"No, I'm not like the others." Tristan whispered and his eyes grew bright again, "Not at all."

"So then, what are you doing here?" He asked, only _slightly_ curious…

"Well right now I'm checking up on _you_. And as for after this well I'm supposed to kind of watch you to make sure you're not going to try doing anything stupid like tell someone about Michael…Or something like that."

Oh so _that_ was why. Randy huffed to himself_. Or something like that_? The kid was Mizanin's spy! Why didn't he just come right out and say it?-! He rolled his eyes. God damn it he just wanted to go the fuck home where he was safe from all of this bullshit! "Don't worry." He grumbled, turning onto his side and set the crushed cup down on the night stand beside the clock, "I don't have it in me to fight Michael on any of this." He pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, almost hiding beneath them and tried his best to get comfortable with his wrist securely attached to the head board, "I couldn't even if I did…He made sure of that."

For a long moment Tristan just stood there gazing at him, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth. "I-I'll let you sleep…" He whispered between rough bites of his lip, "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

He frowned, what couch? Fuck he'd been so high on horny juice when he'd come in that he'd barely even realized they were even IN a room. At the time all he cared about was finding a bed with a hot naked willing body in it!

He sighed and closed his eyes to in hopes to sleep, fuck it. He'd get a better look in the morning…Err, well, in a couple of hours when he had to wake up to go to work.

* * *

"Woah, hang on, that's a fucking _Bentley_." Randy stopped dead in his tracks before the large black car in question and looked down at Tristan with wide eyes and then at a key in his hands.

"And?" Tristan arched a brow, "What's wrong with a Bentley?" Tristan had woken him up and handed him a set of keys after he'd gotten dressed a few minutes ago, telling him they'd find his ride in the parking garage he didn't even know how to get to and now he was standing before the car he'd always dreamed of owning! His stomach fluttered, this couldn't be right. "Well, _nothing._ But that can't be right, this must be a mistake." It had to be, there was no way Mizanin would hand him the keys to a two hundred thousand dollar car! Especially not a fucking BENTLEY.

"Nope, this is all you." Tristan smiled and gestured to the magnificent black automobile, "It's a gift."

"A gift?-!" No fucking way!

"Yep." Tristan nodded, "From Michael. He said it was for being so compliant and that you should check your bank account later today to get an idea of the kind of bonuses you'll receive every time you make this easy on him."

"I don't want his money." He snapped because honestly he didn't. But, yet, he couldn't take his eyes from the gorgeous car he would willingly dry hump if Tristan wasn't around. It was just so god damn beautiful and he wanted it so badly!

"Hmm," Tristan hummed, "But you're loving the car aren't you?"

He smirked, DUH. Of course he was! "It's a fucking _Bentley_. This is like…My dream car."

Tristan suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the car of his dreams with an excited giggle, "Well come on then, don't you want to drive it?-!"

Hell yes! He clicked the remote to disarm the doors and gracefully climbed into the driver seat, almost convulsing with joy as the soft light tan leather padding fit around him perfectly. Oh god, he was in love. And in trouble.

Tristan got in on the other side, buckling up and was careful as he closed the door, "You're not going to tear ass out of here are you? There's a school zone not too far from here…"

"I'll be careful." He assured although he was oddly touched by Tristan's concern…At least someone in this world was still looking out for the children.

He brought the beast to life, shuddering as the engine purred almost too faintly for him to hear and just sat there for a second to enjoy the slight vibrations of the most perfect engine. Oh god he was in trouble. He LOVED this car. He eased out of the parking garage with such grace, shivering each time he hit the accelerator and felt a familiar burning well up in his groin. Oh fuck YES!

"I live about six blocks from here so just head out and take a right, it's a straight shot." He heard Tristan give directions but was hardly listening as he eased the car out of the garage, it was just so…so perfect! He did nod though…

Tristan suddenly leaned over, burying his face into his neck and held it there as his hand came up and slipped around the front of to his throat, "They can't hear us if we whisper." He heard him say softly against his ear, "Just pretend I'm kissing you and keep your eyes on the road." He didn't trust him yet but he nodded and did as he was told.

"There's two cameras and four microphones in your apartment, you're phones are bugged, even the one you use at work."

He frowned slightly, "How do you-"

"Because, _I'm_ the one who bugged them." Tristan cut him off, "You'll find two microphones in your room, one beneath the bed and the other hidden behind the television. The other two are in the front room, one's above the door and the other is behind a light fixture by the kitchen."

Randy was so confused, why was Tristan telling him this?-! There was nothing he could about it! Its not like he could just walk up to them and turn them off! "I can't do anything-"

"Not yet. But I thought you should know where they are...The cameras too. Stay clear of your bedroom and the living room. To be quick, your bathroom is the only place that's safe..."

Good to know. But, was it true? And, why was Tristan telling him this?-?-? "Is the car bugged too?"

Tristan let out a small chuckle against his ear, his small fingers dancing lightly against the side of his neck for a second, "No..." He slowly pulled away, smiling, "No, the car is fine."

"Oh…" He felt himself blushing. Tristan was so cute and so far he was so nice…But…Fuck…He didn't trust him…And…And damn it he just wasn't Cody.

"You loved him, didn't you?

"Huh?" _What_?-! He held his breath. What the hell where did THAT come from?-!

"Cody…You loved him."

He scowled, glancing at him angrily, "What difference does it make?" He snipped, his tone bitter, "I was wrong." So SO **WRONG**.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" What. The fuck?-!

"Because no one deserves to have their heart broken like that… And, if it helps, Cody's hurting too."

"No he's not," He came back with bitterly, "He's laughing at me with the rest of them."

"You're wrong, he cares for you."

"Fuck him."

"He loves you."

"No he doesn't! If he did he wouldn't have done this...He'd have told me the truth..." He trailed off, trembling slightly as he took a deep breath and let it out slow. Why was Tristan even talking to him about this?-! It was none of his god damn business! And just who in the hell did he think he was telling him how things were! Fucking HELL!-!-! "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Tristan nodded, leaning back into his seat and seemed get comfortable, "Sorry…But…Any time you DO want to talk, call me and I'll come right over."

His scowl deepened, "_Why_?" Was he going to try pumping him for information about Mizanin too?-!

Tristan was quiet for a long moment, his eyes fixed out the window in a thoughtful gaze and he seemed so…so…_genuine_ right then. Like he actually cared…Fuck who was this kid?-?-?

"I could lie and say I'm just trying to be nice but enough people have lied to you so I'm not going to do that." He broke away from the window and dropped his gaze to his lap. "The truth is that I know you could use someone to talk to about all of this, someone who you can trust that won't judge you for the bad things you're forced to do…And…Because, you saw ME...The **REAL** me and not just the slut helping you out bed... It's been SO long since anyone's done that and honestly if I wasn't so fucked up from everything I'd have fallen for you right then." He paused briefly with a soft sigh, "Fuck it's been so long since I knew someone as kind as you and I'm so grateful for you Randy...as weird as that may sound..." He trailed off for a moment and returned to gazing out the window, "You don't have to believe me but, that's the truth."

Randy listened and although he didn't want to believe him, he kind of did. And he was incredibly curious now too, "Grateful?" He repeated to him, incredulous. Because, _how_? What had he done that Tristan could be grateful for?-?-? Honestly this kid was so strange!

"Yes, grateful. You were so kind to me…And you have no idea what a guy like me would do to be with someone like you...We whores don't fall easily but, everyone swoons when you walk through the door. You're a dream Randy, we all think so."

A dream?-! He almost laughed at that. Yeah fucking right he was a dream! More like a walking pathetic nightmare! "Let me guess, it's your turn to play me now?"

Tristan's brow rose to a high, curious arch, "Why would I do that?"

Really? He had to explain this? "_Because_, Mizanin probably told you too. Just like he told you to spy on me."

"He didn't...But, you don't have to believe that. I wouldn't blame you if that was the case because I probably wouldn't trust me either if I was you."

Randy shook his head slightly, toying with the idea of apologizing. Damn it how was he supposed to be hard on him when Tristan was so fucking nice?-! "Sorry..." He grumbled and reached over to play with the tuner on the stereo, "Nothing personal."

"It's alright, don't apologize." Tristan said kindly, "I understand. Really, I do."

"Thank you..." God damn it this had to be another set up! Tristan was just too good to be true right now!

"You're welcome..." Fuck and now with that Randy didn't know what to believe anymore.

After a few minutes he gave up on finding a suitable station and switched the stereo off with an exasperated sigh, "You don't think I'm pathetic?" It was such a random question but he honestly wanted to know because that's how he felt right now, _pathetic_; and utterly worthless.

Tristan gasped softly, "Of course not! Why would I? Why would anyone?-?-?"

"Because…" He started to explain and found the words were much harder to say than to think and took a deep breath before continuing. He was just so disgusted with himself over this. Jesus how could he let everyone down?

"Because I lost the game against Michael…"

Tristan turned, "Who says you lost? The game's not over yet."

"It's not?-?-?"

"**No way!**" Tristan shook his head firmly, "I say it'll be over when you figure out how to get yourself out of all of this."

He broke a smile, but only briefly, "I like you." He really did. A smart cookie this kid Tristan was!

Tristan chuckled softly, "Good to know." He gave his knee a gentle pat and almost startled him, "Although, it's a shame you already belong to someone else."

He tensed, his smile fading, suddenly feeling cold, "I don't BELONG to anyone."

"Yes you do. And you know it and that's what hurts you the most...You gave him your heart."

And he fucking stomped on it if he had. "_Stop_." He couldn't take this! "You don't know what you're talking about." He'd given Cody his heart? Really?-! So soon?-! Fuck no wonder it had been "so easy" for Michael to bring him in; he'd been acting a complete fool! Blinded by love, distracted and nearly obsessed with Cody's every word. Fucking _pathetic_.

"I may be young but I know a thing or two about pride…And I also know you're going to go home for the first time since you found the movie and you're going to break; _alone_, where no one can see you because you're far too proud a man to let anyone know you're suffering...But, _I_ see it. And I'm truly sorry because it's so obvious that you've never been so devastated…"

Randy bit back a heavy sigh, tightening his hands around the steeling wheel; what the fuck how did Tristan _know_ all of this? He didn't know what to say. What COULD he say? Tristan was right, he was holding everything in, keeping himself in check until it was safe to fall apart where no one could see...But, how was Tristan able to see right through his act he'd put up to fool everyone? Little jerk! Who asked him to sum up all that shit anyway?-!

"I know it's hard but, don't let it take down you Randy. Not all is lost... And you're not alone…Oh and pull into the entry way to those apartments just up ahead on the right…"

Randy nodded and was very quiet as brought the car to a stop where he was directed, swallowing hard as he struggled not to break down right then and there. "I-...I-" Fuck he was so screwed! It was so unfair!-!-! And god damn it he MISSED Cody!

"It's alright Randy, go have your break down." Tristan kindly assured, opening the door and placed one foot outside the door, "Get some of it out of your system before you go to work and just call me if you need anything okay?"

"Kay…" And he definitely would.

**Please forgive any errors! No beta reader and this was badly edited in the wee hours of the morning!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Note: Kinda short but it had to be so I can skip ahead some in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics and the song "The Only Time" belong to Trent Reznor/Nine Inch Nails. No profit being made! All fantasy!**

Randy shivered as he rapidly paced back and forth, his heart racing as he pressed his phone to his ear and waited for it to connect. He'd come home and jumped right in the shower, ignoring Mizanin's orders to go to work and spent a good hour standing under the hot spray, desperately trying to scrub himself clean of the nights events and didn't give up until the water turned cold and chased him from the stall.

He'd emerged from the bathroom with just a dark green towel tucked loosely around his hips; skin raw, his body aching from exhaustion and ready for sleep. And he had yet to let himself "break" , as Tristan had stated because he knew he didn't deserve it yet. He needed to suffer a little more for his stupidity and used this as a way to punishment himself for giving in and giving up way too easily on everything else.

And fuck going to work. Randy was beyond tired and so completely turned around from the last twenty four hours that there was no way he could go into work and pretend like everything was normal! Michael _had_ him. Fuck he had him _and_ there was **nothing** he could do about it! This was his worst fucking nightmare and he was supposed to go about his day like nothing happened?-! His heart was shattered, he was completely broken and utterly _lost_. How could he act like he was okay?-!

Fucking hell he WASN'T okay and he was barely keeping it together! And besides all that pain and heartache, Hunter knew him too well and he'd give himself away in a heartbeat!

So fuck it. He called in. And he didn't give a damn about what Mizanin would have to say about it.

Now a short while after his bold decision he was pacing around his room, smoking cigarette after cigarette as he debated on whether or not to call his mother. Probably not the best idea in the world but he felt like he HAD to. They hadn't spoken in weeks, not even by email. But that wasn't unusual since she had been constantly avoiding him after his father died. And although it hurt him like nothing else he understood why she kept her distance. Especially now.

Still though he finally decided to give her a call, desperately needing to hear her sweet voice that some how always made him feel like everything was going to be okay and put the phone up to his ear and held his breath.

He paced as it rang a few times, but not enough, and went to voice-mail. His heart sank. "Hey Mom just calling to see if you got the birthday card and roses I sent you? I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I hope you had a good birthday." She must have gotten the roses, the card maybe not but the roses for sure because he had the confirmation email in his inbox at work. "...Um...Guess you're at work already." He swallowed hard. No she wasn't, she was just avoiding him like she always did. "Sorry I haven't called in a while, work's kept me pretty busy." He plopped down on the edge of the bed, his heart aching so painfully now he could barely breathe, "I um...I called a few weeks ago and left a message but you um...You didn't..." He trailed off as he covered his eyes with a shaky hand; she'd never called him back. He'd asked her to but, she never did. He was so hurt. It killed him before but now it seemed so obvious that, she must really _hate_ him. "I um…I know you're mad at me but I miss you, Mom… I wish you wouldn't avoid me like this..." He shuddered, on the verge of falling to pieces. "Please call me…" He snapped the phone shut and lightly threw onto the floor between his feet, slumping forward and buried his face in his hands.

It was so unfair, he kept thinking, kept hurting and trying to hide it. All he wanted to do was be the good guy, the hero, just like his Dad! Why did everyone hate him for that?-! Why was that something everyone constantly used against him?-! First his mother, then Sam, then rest of his family and shortly after that his friends too! And now…And now _Mizanin_ who had _completely_ changed the game by using Cody to gain his love and trust only to betray him and break his heart.

He started to shake, his stomach churning painfully within his gut with such sadness he could taste it in the form of bile rising to the back of his throat. Fucking hell did _anyone_ actually care about him?-! He choked softly against his palms, his eyes burning. Of course no one cared! All his hard work and dedication meant nothing to them and neither did he!

Well FUCK them! He was done being everyone's fool! He was DONE being the good guy!

His phone started to ring at his feet. _Great_. Probably Hunter wanting to know just why in the hell he couldn't come in today. Fuck. Or worse it was someone from Mizanins group calling him to ask the same thing. They _were_ watching him right? They had to see he wasn't intending to leave any time soon…

With a heavy sigh he snatched it up and flipped it open without checking to see who it was, "Hello?" He grumbled, putting his hand over his eyes as if it hide.

"Did you like the car?" He grimaced. Fuck, it WAS Mizanin.

"It's alright." He lied. He _loved_ that fucking car, no matter _who_ he got it from. A Bentley was a BENTLEY.

"Just _alright_?-!" Michael spat, outraged, "Jesus Randy it's a Bentley! It's more than alright!"

"I _know_ what it is. But I didn't ask you to give me anything." He pointed out with a sigh and rubbed his temple firmly, "What do you want, Mizanin? Whatever it is can't it wait till later? I'm pretty fucking tired."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Why?" He hissed, "Did you kill someone?"

"Not yet but I will soon." Michael said and his words sent a chill down Randy's spine. Michael was serious, his tone, his words, he fucking MEANT them. Crazy fuck!

"Well you're just going to have to fucking wait because I'm not dealing with this right now. Did you really think I was going to go in today?" He almost laughed. Honestly Mizanin couldn't be THAT stupid! Not when he was capable of so much destruction and devastation! "Like seriously Mizanin you thought I'd be able to do that after last night?"

"I expect you to follow my orders so yes, I really thought you would."

"I _will_." He growled and wished he was lying, "When your orders make sense." But he wasn't lying. He WOULD follow Michael's orders. Just **not** _today_ and not so soon after finding out that Cody never really cared about him. His brain just couldn't deal with anything outside of his heartache right now.

"How do my orders not make sense? Go to work Detective Randal. That seems pretty simple to me."

"Randy scoffed, "Of course it does because you're not the poor bastard who has to pretend they're still one of the good guys. You don't understand _shit_."

"Oh I understand plenty! I would have to in order to get you under my thumb now wouldn't I? I'd have to be pretty fucking smart to get to you like I did! I mean come on I'm using your own mother against you! I could kill her at any moment!" He started to laughed, and the sound was pure evil. "I fucking **OWN** you!"

Randy slapped his hand against the bed and clawed his fingers into the sheets as hard as he could, "_Lay off_." He warned and stopped himself from looking around for a camera to glare into. Michael was watching him from where again? "I'm not going anywhere nor do I have any desire to get anyone killed so you don't have to fucking threaten me. My not going to work is for the best." If he reacted to Michael's threat towards his mother more than he was the sick bastard would only laugh harder and he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction! He'd given that twisted fuck enough!

There was a long pause before Michael sighed heavily on the other end, "You disappoint me Randy." Oh yeah? Like he fucking cared! "I told you to go to work-"

"And if I had I'd have fucked everything up!" He pointed out for himself, "I did what I thought was best to keep you out of jail so give me a fucking break would you? Besides I was up all night, I'm fucking TIRED!"

"Hmp. Well I suppose you would be after spending a night with my boy. He can be quite a handful can't he?"

He scowled, "Actually, that's another thing, you're _boy_," He readied his hand against the phone to hang up, "Is a _horrible_ fuck." He snapped the phone shut and this time he threw it across the room and raked both hands over his head. He'd probably regret saying that later but right now he meant it. Alex was awful and nothing at all like Cody…

_I'm drunk.  
And right now I'm so in love with you.  
And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do.  
Lay my hands on Heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars.  
while the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car. _

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new_

He jerked slightly in surprise. _Wait_. He huffed and shook his head. _Fuck_ Cody! This was all his fucking fault! Stupid _whore_! And fuck Tristan too! Nosy little brat! Cody did NOT love him and he had no to tell him that he did! Tristan didn't know the whole story, he couldn't have if he was trying to convince him that Cody wasn't a lying, worthless piece of garbage!

If Cody _really_ loved him, if he _really_ felt sorry for what he was and what he was doing he would have TOLD him about Mizanin plan! There would have been at least an ounce of trust between them! Fucking hell IF CODY LOVED HIM he'd have given him a chance to save himself instead of just THROWING him into the hands of the DEVIL!

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you?_

He got up, rushing into the bathroom and slammed the door and started tearing everything out of the cabnets. If there were any microphones or cameras there he'd find them. He'd find them and smash them to pieces because NO one could see him like this! God damn it they had enough to use against him and this he just wasn't going to let Michael have!

That bastard would NOT see him cry.

_I swear.  
I just found everything i need.  
The sweat in your eyes the blood in your veins are listening to me.  
Well i want to wrap it up and swim in it until i drown.  
my moral standing is lying down._

Cody groaned as he rubbed a welt along his shoulder, grimacing as his fingers brushed against small cuts and broken skin and quickly moved onto the next bruise below his collar bone to wash it clean as well. He was covered in them, he always was after a night with Andrew only this time he had a pretty nasty bite wound to his inner thigh. Andrew was so rough, so beastly and not in a good way. His hands always held him too hard, his voice was always too demanding, too harsh. His needs were always more important and they always came first…

As to why Andrew felt he the need to bite him so badly he had no idea, Andrew was just twisted like that and he honestly never knew what to expect when it came to that psychotic pervert. _That's_ why he'd do anything to get away from him! The sick fuck was using him as a chew toy! It was fucking disgusting! And not mention it hurt like hell! Shit he was LUCKY he didn't have any scars after all the times Andrew had sunk his teeth into his thighs.

He looked down at his chest, holding his breath as he stepped forward under the hot spray of the shower and watched as the wounds reddened and came to life with pain. He'd made up his mind long ago that he had to get away from him but had no idea how. _If_ he wanted to make it out of this he HAD to find a way because Andrew would KILL him, he was sure of it! Once he was done with him and once he wasn't "fun" anymore he'd be tossed aside like yesterdays garbage and left for dead!

Knowing that he had to at least try to get away didn't he? He didn't used to think so but after he met Randy, the kindest, warmest and most generous heart he'd ever known he found he just couldn't swallow things they same way that he used to. Being a stripper never bothered him, hell he loved to dance! But knowing that Randy didn't like it brought on such shame and soon the rest of the shame for who and what he was came and tore his whole life apart. He HATED himself. He hated himself because damn it he just wasn't good enough for Randy! Especially now that he knew the truth!

He splashed some water over his face, trembling as he thought about the last time he and Randy were together and tried his hardest to feel his arms around him. God Randy always held him so tight, so perfect…

Fuck he missed him so much already it was unbearable!

He turned and pressed his back to the cold tile of the shower, his heart aching. God damn it this just wasn't fair! He let out a hoarse cry, sliding down to the tub at an alarming speed and landed with a hard thud, and was suddenly out of breath. He'd do anything to get him back!

His chest tightened with despair. It was useless. Randy would _never_ forgive him…

**And he'd never know his kind, warm heart again.  
**

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new_

_Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you  
Maybe I'm all messed up_

_This is the only time I really feel alive  
This is the only time I really feel alive_

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you_

_This is the only time I really feel alive  
This is the only time I really feel alive  
This is the only time I really feel __**alive…**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**WARNING/RATING: Character Death**

**Note: It's not what you think. Trust me. **

Randy peeled out of the parking lot of the LVPD with a horrible sense of urgency, startling his partner in the passenger seat into a cursing fit that he had no choice but to ignore as he soared the car to deadly speeds. Fuck. He was _supposed_ to be on vacation! Having only gone in to extend his paid time off at Mizanin's request but ended up over hearing the relayed message that another body had been found... soaked in blood...Lifeless...Their throat slashed from ear to ear…

On the road now his heart was racing a hundred times faster than he could manage to rush the car threw the streets. He swerved hard, the tires screaming and tearing around a corner briefly and he floored the car onto an access road; he just couldn't get there fast enough! Only minutes ago the call had come in to the 911 department, one that he wouldn't have had anything to do with if he hadn't come in to sign off for more vacation! Fuck! He knew he should have just asked Layla to do it for him! But noooo he was too anxious about being suspicious and just HAD come in to do it himself! Fucking idiot! He should have just stayed home with Tristan! Although they weren't a couple they _were_ sleeping together and he'd much rather be doing _that_ then rushing towards another horrid crime scene!

He soared the car onto the highway, and of course, it sure as hell wasn't his Bentley. That beautiful beast was securely tucked away within the parking garage while he was tearing Hunter's car to shit, sirens blaring, engine roaring from the strain.

His time with Alex had come to an end rather quickly and he'd been with Tristan ever since. Well _mostly_ he was with Tristan. Some mornings he woke up in the middle of a heap of naked bodies and couldn't remember exactly who he'd been with…But, they were all pretty cute though. And _most_ of them tried to see him again. Hell they practically swooned over him every time he walked threw the doors!

It wasn't exactly hell he was in with so many gorgeous guys falling all over him but it was no heaven either. He wasn't happy. True the sex DID help but that wasn't what got him threw each day being stuck under Mizanin's thumb like he was. Far from it. Because it was _Tristan_ that helped. Hell the kid saved him! He helped nurse his broken heart, kept him out a serious funk, and was even so kind enough to cook him dinner, wash his clothes, help divide and package "_the product_" Michael gave to them for him to sell; and for the first time in his life Randy didn't have to worry about having someone to come home to! Tristan was _always_ there, waiting for him, ready for him, and being his best friend he could have at a time like this.

But, still despite his wonderful caring nature and how generous he was he just…

_Wasn't Cody. _

And Randy was no where near over _the Dashing One_.

"GOD DAMN IT, ORTON SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" He didn't. He continued to ignore his shouting partner who was clawing and clinging to the dash board for dear life as he barely missed side swiping one civilian car after another; this was just too important. The call, the one he'd wished he'd missed, had come in from the Liberty Square apartments off Hualapai Way…

In other words someone was dead in Codys apartment and he had no fucking clue as to who. He didn't even know who made the fucking call!

Although it felt like months not much time had passed since he'd been dragged into Mizanin's mess, only a few weeks but, as one of his new "_drug distributors" (fancy talk for DRUG DEALER) _he expected to be informed about shit like this! Fuck with everything Randy was putting on the line for Mizanin the LEAST the dreadful bastard could do was warn him that there would be a mess to clean up! True he was supposed to be on vacation right now but he still had a right to know since he was the one who could get Mizanin off the hook when the time came for it! Which, as it turned out THAT was the REAL reason Mizanin wanted him around. He'd learned that much on his own a week ago after helping the bastard sneak his packages across lines.

**THAT'S **what this was all about, **that** was the whole reason he was being forced into his team. So he could keep Mizanin out of trouble from the _inside_.

_Clever bastard._

But then again he wouldn't be so clever if he made the mistake of harming Cody. Because even though he broke his heart Randy still loved Cody more than that sick bastard could ever understand. _Tristan_ helped him realize that…

He helped him realize a lot of other things too.

He slowed the car to exit, narrowly avoiding a few cars as they exited too quickly from the highway and peeled threw the intersection towards Cody's apartments. He'd realized important things like the fact that Cody's betrayal _wasn't_ entirely his fault. Cody HAD tried to tell him and if he'd just LISTENED and read between the lines…Fuck he could have saved them _both_.

"_You know that I'm crazy about you, right?"_ He'd whispered late one night into his ear. And those words haunted him every day he woke up and Cody wasn't there next to him, having asked him that only a few days before finding out that _nothing_ was as it seemed. _"I hope you know that." _They were happy and just laying in Cody's bed, snuggled close beneath the sheets and taking a moment to catch their breath but end up laughing so hard their stomach hurts. And he WAS so crazy about him and for some reason he'd felt the need to tell him that, blurting it out after Cody made some silly joke about him being related to a jack hammer and reminded him of just why he was so crazy about him.

Because, Cody was _**perfect**_ for him. _In __**every**__ conceivable way. _

His admittance had earned him quite a kiss that night and Cody was on top of him again within moments, smiling and stealing his heart with such wonderful words he'd once been a fool enough to believe… _"Me too baby but yikes! Why would you be crazy about a cheap stripper like me? I mean I'm crazy about you too but I'm LUCKY to have you. YOU settled for ME."_

"_Don't say that! That's NOT true babe, not true at all! You're so much more than what you see yourself as and honestly babe I don't understand **why **you're so hard on yourself."_

"_So then…" Cody was straddling his lap, just sitting there comfortable with the cutest questioning glimmer in his eyes, "You don't think less of me for being a stripper? Like, at all?"_

"_Of course not! Granted it gets a little trying at times having to put up with other men grabbing at you every night but I've never thought less of you for it."_

"_You should baby…I'm no good like this."_

"_Oh my god DON'T SAY THAT!-!-! You're perfect and you know it."_

"_Oh baby…You're so good to me."_

"_And I always will be."_

He shook the memory away and took off running just as soon as he put the car in park outside Cody's apartment building, dashing inside and leaping up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

He held onto the railing tight as he rushed. Fuck fuck fuck! If Cody was dead he'd never get the chance to tell him how sorry he was for everything he'd said; he'd never get to make up for how much of a fool he'd been when he turned his back on him!

His chest grew tight as the door to Justin and Cody's apartment came into view on the last few steps, eyes widening at the sight of fresh blood generously smeared downward along the door frame on each side. Shit shit shit! He rushed to the bloody door, instantly banging on it, trying not to seem so frantic as he nearly pounded the damn thing open.

Fuck it, he WAS frantic! His heart was sinking like a heavy weight into his stomach and almost made him choke. "_Cody_!" He sent out a soft plea, banging harder, his heart throbbing in his stomach and on the verge of exploding. If anything bad had happened to Cody...Oh god if it was Cody's lifeless body he was about to see it would actually KILL him fucking **DEAD**.

It might be crazy but despite his betrayal Cody was still the love of his life and he'd never again treasure anyone like he'd treasured him, that much he was sure of.

_Yes_, his lies had cost him SO much, _yes_ he was the reason he was a drug dealer and _YES_ he was a fucking prostitute. But, **NONE** of that changed how he felt and none of it made his heart stop loving! "Hello?-!" It might be utterly insane but, Cody was still his everything!

Suddenly the door made a loud pop and he jerked back as someone on the other side finally made sounds of turning the lock, his eyes darting around anxiously as he waited, shaking, trembling, about to hurl. Fuck he was so scared.

His eyes grew wide again and he gulped as the door swung open and almost flinched as light came bursting over him, distorting his vision and made him squint. Or maybe his eyes were just protecting him because they just didn't want him to see who'd answered the door?-?-?

Trembling he pushed on, holding his breath as he forced them open...

Oh god...

He jerked back.

No...!

"...Justin?-!"

"He-hey Randy..." Justin sniffled and wiped at his eyes for a moment, drying it somewhat with his sleeve until he seemed to give up as more tears quickly destroyed his efforts. "I-I didn't think I'd see you here...Aren't you on vacation?"

Randy nodded, swallowed hard and just stood there. He was utterly lost, shaking hard as a horrible sadness settled over him and penetrated his skin like a thousand tiny knives and left his very core bitterly cold and hollow.

He almost choked. Oh god he felt so god damn empty! Cody couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!-!-!

He dropped his gaze to the ground, flinching when he saw more blood there and closed his eyes, "What happened?-?-?"

"He-he's all cut up, Randy." Justin whispered sadly, "And-and I think his hand is…is _missing_…"

Randy nodded slowly. Of course it was missing, why would Jericho leave Cody's hand alone when he'd taken or broken all the others? He grimaced, his eyes aching from the strain and he forced them open. "Where is he?"

"Damn it Orton what the hell is wrong with you running up here like that?-!" Hunter shouted from somewhere close but he barely heard him and didn't even bother with a response; he could just lie his way out of it later. Right now...

Right now... He gulped, "Where is he?" He repeated and brought his gaze back up from the lightly blood splattered floor; and Hunter let out a frustrated huff he easily ignored.

Justin sniffled and stepped aside, his eyes on the ground now and as pale as he could be as he moved out of the door way, "Just...follow the blood..."

"You can't just go in there!" Hunter let out with a scoff, "We have to wait for the crime scene unit to clear the scene first! Which we wouldn't have beat them here had you not been driving like a fucking maniac!"

"Enough!-!-!" He shouted and couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. Jesus what was he thinking?-! He needed to calm the fuck down! "If you're _that_ worried Hunter then just hang back," He snapped over his shoulder quickly, so close to falling apart he could feel the hot sting of tears building behind his eyes. "I'm just going to take a quick look." He added; he just had to see him before he and the rest processed Cody's body and took him away forever. He just _had_ to...

Hunter rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and gave a rough shrug as he seemed to let the entire issue go and lent against the wall, "Whatever. Just don't touch anything."

He nodded slowly. Of course he wouldn't! He knew better than to tamper with a crime scene! He just didn't know _why_ this had to happen to Cody. Why him? What had he ever done that was so wrong to deserve this?-! He just didn't understand!-!

He shook under the strain of his emotions, clenching his jaw tight as he felt the slightest sense of relief as the sadness began to turn to rage; and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. This was the end of him, he was starting to think. Without Cody he feared even _trying_ to go on like he was. He feared being stuck under Mizanin's thumb forever and the uncertainty of that was unbareable! Fuck it was already eating him up inside and without the subconscious hope of being able to one day kiss Cody's perfect lips again there was NO way he could go on!

Fuck he was going KILL Mizanin for what he'd done to Cody. Fuck the law. Fuck it ALL! He was going to empty a full clip from his treasured high power browning into Mizanin's ugly fucking head. THAT much he was absolutely certain of!

He cringed again and forced his body to move, shivering as he stepped inside.

It was so cold and so quiet his hands instantly felt chilled and the sound of his heart beat ringing in his ears grew so loud it was almost deafening.

He pushed on, cringing at the blood splattered everywhere on the walls that had dripped down to small pools against the baseboards, soaking into the carpet beyond the entry way.

Gulping he looked down to the beige carpeting he'd walked upon, feeling sick as found more blood splattered in a messy pattern that trailed onward towards the living room and disappeared around the corner.

His stomach tightened horribly, he felt sick. There was just much fucking blood! Cody's blood!

_OH GOD!_

His stomach churned and he felt a lump of bile rise to the back of his throat, forcing it down and paused in his steps. Oh god he couldn't take this! Cody couldn't be dead! HE JUST COULDN'T BE!

"I-I tried to call Micahel first but, he didn't answer." Justin was suddenly whispering behind him, "I don't know why he did this but he could have warned me!"

Randy glanced over his shoulder. "Because he's a heartless psychopath, that's why!" Of course Michael wasn't going to warn them about Jericho killing Cody! For one they'd try to stop him and two the sick bastard knew it would hurt them that much more to find him dead on their own!

Fuck!

Randy pushed on again, his hands shaking and his heart just falling to into pieces. Cody just couldn't be dead, this just couldn't be happening! Oh god NO! PLEASE!-!-!

PLEASE!-!-!

Taking another step he forced his eyes upwards as he walked into the room and before he even dared to look down at the body he eyed sprawled out on its back across the floor he could already smell and taste the heavy scent of blood in the air. He almost gagged it was so pungent, fuck he could feel the odor resting against his tongue and soaking into his nose.

_Oh god Cody, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I should have listened to you when I had the chance! _He pulled his eyes to the ceiling, swallowing hard as tears brimmed and threatened to fall. _I should have believed you! I should have saved you from them! I should of…I should have…FUCK!-!-! _He jerked his gaze down to Cody's body, starting at his feet and forcing himself to get this over with and stumbled backwards instantly.

His lips parted in a silent gasp. There was _so_ much blood. Oh god it was everywhere! He could see without really looking at that his face was covered, his torso soaked with so much so it was altering his once bright blue shirt to a sickening bloody blue.

Randy took a breath, blinking hard as his mind tried to absorb what his eyes were seeing and made himself take a step closer, squinting to make out his features beneath the heavy color of red smeared across his face.

His eyes adjusted slowly, his stomach churning again as his efforts began revealing a round jaw line and the faint shadow of a beard. What the fuck? Cody didn't have a beard! He moved in closer and after a second stumbled back once more with a startled gasp, "What the fuck?-!" He nearly choked as he whirled around to Justin, eyes wide, "**You found Shawn?-!"**

"Yeah." Justin frowned, "Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't take the call." He shook his head, his heart racing but with such joy now. "Oh god I thought-Because you opened the door-I-I thought-"

"You thought it was Cody...?" Justin's eyes grew wide as he finished for him and Randy nodded, grimacing before slapping a hand to his head and raked his nails threw his hair. Fuck that was close! _Too close!_ And undoubtedly a message from Mizanin! Fucking psychopath!

"Did you find a note?-!" He thought to ask.

"No…Just Shawn…But this is definitely a hint from Michael because he wouldn't have killed Shawn here if it wasn't. I just…Don't understand what it is."

Randy nodded. Justin was right, Mizanin would have done it somewhere else if it was just a hit over money so he didn't understand it either. This was different and so much more gruesome than the others, almost as if it were personal.

He stepped back and raked his hand threw his hair, resisting the urge to take out a smoke and let out a heavy sigh. Jesus what had Shawn done that was so wrong to get himself taken out like this? All Randy knew about him was that he was Cody's ex-lover and he occasionally distributed "the product" to earn a little cash-Well, enough cash to support his habit as Randy discovered.

Shawn was hooked on cocaine, just like everyone else under Mizanin's rule. But, despite that, Shawn _always_ came back with the right amount of money. He NEVER shorted them. So why kill him? If he owned nothing and moved the product for Michael like a good boy then he should still be alive, shouldn't he?-!

"Cody's not home from the library yet." Justin explained briefly, hugging himself as he backed away towards the door, "He-He doesn't know about this."

"Cut the shit." He growled, snapping his hand down from his head as he turned to Justin with an angry glare, "We both know Cody's not at the fucking library. He's with Andrew."

"No he's not." Justin argued softly, "He's studying to get back into school but he's due back any minute!" Randy almost rolled his eyes. Library his ass! He just knew he was with that ugly fuck Andrew! But, still, Cody didn't need to see this and he had to act quick if he wanted to save him from it. "Can you stall him?"

Justin shook his head rapidly, "I tried, he's not answering his phone."

Fuck! Of course he wasn't! "Try him again."

"His phone's OFF, Randy. Ever since you dumped him he keeps it off all the time now..."

"Oh..." He had? "Why?"

"Because he's been avoiding Michael." Justin sniffled and checked his watch, "I-I can stand outside the door and try to stop him but once he sees the blood he's going to know what happened and come running in here…" He trailed off as he glanced at Shawn's lifeless body and took another step back, "Oh god we can't let Cody see!" He started to cry softly, "This is going to absolutely devastate him, Randy! Shawn was so important to him!"

Randy suddenly felt horribly jealous, "Why? They got back together? What about Andrew?"

"Well…No, but… " Justin said hesitantly, hugging himself tighter as he continued to cry, "Fuck, maybe? I don't know. They were hanging out a lot this week."

Randy flinched. Of course they were. They were probably a couple again and although he wanted to hate Cody for it he couldn't be mad when he'd been sleeping with Tristan every night since he'd been set free from Alex's bed. That and, it seemed _awfully_ inappropriate to be jealous of someone who was fucking _dead. _Especially at the moment!

"And Andrew's _never_ been his boyfriend, Randy. He's a _john_, okay? Cody doesn't like him but Drew pays _a lot_ of money to make sure he gets to have Cody whenever he wants." He seemed to grow angry and shook his head with a serious frown, "Do you really think Cody _wants_ that? You think he likes having to give himself to Drew for money?-!"

Randy jerked his head down for a moment to think about it even though in his heart he knew the answer. Of course Cody didn't want to do something like that with Drew, or with any body! But he was SO scared to be wrong and SO terrified that Cody might still be playing him that he just couldn't…let it go. He just couldn't stand to be _wrong_ again. FINALLY he was protecting his heart. Too bad it was too little too late.

"I…I honestly don't know, Justin. And I'm not saying that to be cruel…I just…_don't know_ what Cody really wants. I don't think I ever did."

"Well just know this," Justin sneered threw his tears, "He's not a whore by choice. NONE of us are. And you could be a little bit more understand up there on your high horse."

High horse?-! What the fuck?-! Justin had him all wrong!

"Hey guys…" Came from the entry way Randy nearly came out of his skin as Jason poked his head into the living room and called to them again, "Everything okay in here?"

"Uh. Um. Uhh!-!" Randy stuttered and panicked, hoping and praying so hard that Jason hadn't heard too much and looked to Justin desperately, "Mr. Gabriel, are you done saying good bye to your friend?" Thankfully Justin replied with a nod and swiftly wiped away the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand, "Yeah." He sniffled, "Th-Thank you. For-For letting me do that." He looked to Jason before carefully stepping around spots of blood on the floor and gave him a thankful nod as well, "Sorry if I messed anything up. I-I didn't touch anything."

"It's alright Mr. Gabriel, I'm sure you're fine." Jason assured in a gentle tone as Adam came around from behind him with his black equipment bag over his shoulder, "But we do need to you to step outside for a few minutes if you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure." Justin nodded and gave Randy a quick glance over his shoulder before ducking out, "I should go wait for my roommate out there anyway. He'll be home soon."

Randy breathed a sigh of relief as he watched him go. Thank god Justin could take a hint!

Adam arched a brow as he stepped into the room and glanced over Shawn's body, "Since when do YOU step into a crime scene before us, Orton?" He set his bag down on the floor and crouched beside it carefully, "I'd expect to see Hunter do something like that but, not you. _You_ know better."

"I made the exception." He shrugged as he watched Adam unzip the bag and pull out a clip board as well as a pair of white latex gloves, turning away when the blond started to put them on.

"I'm surprised to even see you here. Aren't you on vacation?"

"Supposed to be." He grumbled with a scoff. "I came in to extend it and got caught up in the call."

"Cody no! Stay there!" Justin voice suddenly cried out, his voice echoing into the apartment and startling everyone inside. "Don't come any closer!"

"EXCUSE ME! STOP RIGHT THERE MR. RHODES!"

Shit!-!-! Randy gasped as his partners voice boomed into the apartment and froze, eyes wide. Shit shit SHIT!-!-!

"Justin?-!" Cody cried out, "What's going on?-! Are you okay?-! Oh my god is that blood?-!"

"Cody wait!"

"Mr. Rhodes listen to your friend!"

Fuck fuck FUCK!-!-! Cody did NOT need to see this! He couldn't! **"Stop him!-!-!"**

"Cody don't!" He heard Justin try again but apparently it was too late because seconds later Cody came bursting threw doorway and paled drastically as he saw the blood on the floor. "Oh my god…" He took a step but Justin grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

But it was too late. Cody knew and he told everyone he knew with a loud, harrowing scream.

"**SHAWN!"**

In flash Justin grabbed Codys waist and pulled back, slipping and failing as Cody screamed and thrashed in a desperate fit, "NO!-! PLEASE NO! OH GOD!-! SHAWN!-!-!"

Cody broke away and ran passed Jason, diving down to the lifeless body that was once his friend with a terrified whimper, "Oh god…Shawn?-!" Horror paled his face and further widening his eyes to devastated pools of light blue that seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer with each passing second as they searched for any signs of life, "SHAWN?-!"

Adam stood up slowly, stepping back and respectfully tucked the clipboard in his hands behind his back and waited as Cody carefully threaded his fingers threw Shawn's and brought his hand to his chest with a soft cry.

"Shawn?" He reached up, ever so gently caressing his cheek with his finger tips, visibly shaking. "Oh my god…"

"What the fuck?-!" Hunter snarled as he stomped into the room, "You guys are just going to let him trample all over the crime scene?-!" He started reaching down like he was going to touch Cody and Randy's eyes widened and his stomach flipped; he couldn't let that happen! It just...wasn't right! He nudged his partner hard with his elbow and shook his head when Hunter jerked back up with a sharp hiss. "What the fuck, Orton?-!"

"Don't." He growled. And he'd fuck him up if he did!

"He's fucking up the crime scene!"

"He LIVES here." Adam suddenly spoke up, "We're going to find traces of him everywhere anyway so what difference does it make? Just give him a minute, Hunter. You know he didn't do this."

Randy tuned them out as he stared down at Cody desperately clinging to Shawn's hand, his heart aching for him to take Cody into his arms and never let go. God he wanted that SO bad. He missed him so fucking much! He bit his lip hard, holding back more hot shamefl tears. Oh god he thought he'd fucking lost him!

"**No! He needs to get the fuck out of here!-!-!"**

God damn it Hunter! He snapped back to the argument with a scowl, "Just hang on," He put his hand up slightly, gesturing to Justin standing in the doorway with the other officers that had just arrived and the smaller man came forward with a nod. Randy glanced at his partner again and kept his voice low as he returned his gaze to Cody on the floor, "Let his friend help him..."

And saying that hurt. He tightened his jaw as jealously began to boil in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to do it! Fuck he'd love to comfort him, take him into his arms and never let go. But those days were _over_. He knew that. And if he even tried to touch Cody so tenderly at this point it would break his heart all over again.

"Shawn...Please don't leave me!" Cody cried out but his voice was so strained, so hoarse with agony it was barely above a whisper, "Please! You can't! You're all I have!"

Adam crouched carefully, his expression soft, gentle even, "I'm sorry Mr. Rhodes, but we have to have you step back now." Cody shook his head, hugging Shawn's hand tighter to his chest with a desperate cry, "Noooo! Please don't take him! _Pleeeease_!-!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Adam said softly as Justin took another step and dropped beside Cody on the floor, stroking his hair with a gentle murmur, "Cody..." He whispered gently as he stroked a few more times and then with his free hand pulled on his arm to get him on his feet, "Come on, love... You have to let him go. He's gone."

"No!" Cody jerked his head down out of Justin reach and tugged on Shawn's hand with a depserate sob, "Shawn please! You can't do this! You can't leave me here!-!"

"Cody he's dead-"

"NO!" Cody let out a hoarse snarl, his entire body shaking and trembling; and still he held onto Shawn's hand, squeezing it and began begging him softly to wake up and return to him...

But, the seconds passed and no matter Cody's words he didn't awaken, his color didn't return and the large cut across his throat didn't close or fade away...Shawn was dead.

And he wasn't coming back.

Cody's head dropped with a hard but soft wail and Randy would have given anything to be able to comfort him at that very moment. To see him so hurt, so broken...So lost...He couldn't fucking stand it!

Quickly he took a step, forgetting about everyone else as he gazed at Cody with such longing, "Cody...?"

"I'm so sorry..." Adam was suddenly saying again in the same warm voice as before, cutting him off and reaching out as if to touch Cody's arm; and he did, ever so gently and just above his elbow, "Mr. Rhodes please, if you want us to help get the guy who did this to your friend then you have to let us do our job…" He trailed off as Justin tried once more to pull his friend away by his arm and everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief as Cody finally let Justin pull him to his feet and stumbled away.

All except for Randy of course who was still staring longingly, still aching, still _struggling_.

"You...This is your fault! You asked for this!" Cody threw out suddenly, putting everyone back on edge and the room grew tense once more.

It took a moment before Randy realized who he was talking to and he scowled bitterly. What the fuck NO he didn't ask for this! He'd never do something like that, especially to Cody! He crossed his arms, glaring, _fuming_! How could Cody think he was responsible for this?-! That hurt so fucking bad!

"Just what are you implying Mr. Rhodes? That I had something to do with your friend's murder?"

Cody sniffled as he wiped at his eyes that were so wired, and so sadly dilated. He was high. Sooo fucking HIGH. "Nothing, Mr. ORTON." His hand gave up on cleaning his face and more tear passed down his cheeks as he shook his head and sniffed loudly. "I imply nothing at all."

"Mr. Rhodes?" Hunter said with a rude sigh, "This will be a lot easier if you just tell us, how high are you right now?"

Cody gasped and jerked back like he'd been struck and Adam instantly pulled Hunter aside, "What the hell is wrong with you?-!" The blond hissed, his face reddening with fury, "He's just found his friend has cut to death in his home and you're fucking with him about being high?-! Have some fucking tact!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Hunter snipped angrily with a sharp hiss of his own, "He IS high and that probably has everything to do with this!"

Adam's shoulders widened to a threatening stance and he glared Hunter square in the eye, "Get the fuck away from my crime scene."

Hunter let out a surprised grunt before his brow dipping into an outraged scowl, "The fuck you just say to me?-!"

"You heard me." Adam didn't back down, not even for a second. "Get the fuck away from my crime scene."

"You stupid mother-" Hunter sneered and they came dangerous close to each other faces, both silently refusing to back down as their tempers flared.

"Hey!" Jason forced himself between them, grabbing Adam around the waist and blocking him from further advancing as best as he could, "Enough! Both of you!" He whirled around and put his back against Adam's chest, holding his hands up to keep Hunter at a safe distance, "Randy can I get some help here?-!"

Randy was already moving to help when Jason asked, catching Hunter arm just in time before he struck Adam on the shoulder and yanked it down, "Hunter come on man, don't start this shit." He didn't let go, keeping his partners arm in a tight grip as Jason quickly shoved Adam further and further away.

"HE started this!" Hunter snarled, "Fucking lab rat!"

"Jesus Hunter, _come on_." He implored. He really didn't have it in him to deal with this shit right now. Things were bad enough as it was! "Just take a walk and get some air would you? We don't need any more grief with the chief and if he finds out we're fighting with the crime scene unit again it'll be our asses."

Hunter tore away with a vicious snarl and slapped his hand away, "Fuck you Orton! Don't act like you're my friend when you've barely said shit to me in days! YOU take a fucking walk!"

Son of a bitch! He took a step and got in his face, "Don't fucking test me today, Hunter. I'm not in the mood." He wasn't going to back down to him today either. If Hunter really wanted to pick a fight with him then he was fucking READY.

"Yeah yeah yeah, FUCK YOU Randy you're never in the mood to do SHIT! All you do is mope around the fucking office all the time, making up one sorry excuse after another! You're fucking worthless and I sure as hell don't need a do nothing like you telling me what to do!"

Worthless?-! He was fucking WORTHLESS?-! "You son of a bitch!" He snapped and shoved him, instantly ducking his partners fist and took a swing and nailed him in the jaw.

They collided into a rough scuffle, Randy getting the better of Hunter with a few good hits to his face and kept going, in such a rage he didn't fucking care how _bad_ this looked for them. They were going to finish this bullshit once and for all!

Several hands started pulling them apart, both of them jerking free at first until finally they separated, both men sending out one last swing as suddenly John, their fucking captain and BOSS tried to force his way between them with a furious shout, "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! BREAK IT UP!"

Randy tore free from Adam and wiped at his mouth to check it for blood, just barely realizing Hunter managed to hit him as his lip began to throb and was smug when his hand came away clean. HE was worthless?-! At least he knew how to throw a good punch! That much was obvious as he watched blood slowly trickle down from Hunter lip.

He almost smirked. Fuck yeah he got him good!

"What in the hell is wrong with all of you?-!" John shouted as he looked back and forth between them, "Someone tell me what in the hell is going!"

Randy shook his head at Hunter and neither of them said a word as they continued to glare at each other, panting, fuming, ready for another go.

"Fine, don't tell me." John hissed under his breath, "But this had better be the end of it here or I'll suspend your asses for a month! WITHOUT PAY and it will be a PERMANENT mark on your records! Understood?-!" He turned away and didn't wait for them to answer, pointing to Cody firmly, "And you, I'm sorry to push you but go with Detective Orton so he can take your statement." He looked to Randy next, "Take him out into the hall."

Randy bit back a grimace. Fuck of course John picked him to do it!

He followed as Cody walked out, silent, his arms around himself as if he were cold and he walked all the way to the end of the hallway before it turned towards a row of other tenants and stopped.

Randy just stood there behind him for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say but knew it was useless. Fuck what could he say to him right now?

Cody would have to be the one to speak first.

And thankfully he did, "So," He sniffed softly, "What is it you wanted to ask me, Detective Orton?"

It nearly killed him as Cody addressed him because this time, he wasn't teasing. This time he wasn't being cute or trying to flirt with him.

This time…He was trying to act like he didn't know him.

"Cody…" He called gently and Cody turned as he reached out and touched his elbow. He couldn't let him suffer like this…

Their eyes met and in an instantly Cody crumbled, falling against him with a soft wail as Randy gathered him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry…"

He shuddered as Cody pressed his face into his neck. Fuck he missed this…

Cody sniffed and cried against him, clinging to him desperately, "Oh God Randy why'd they do this? Shawn didn't do anything wrong!"

"I don't know." He whispered to him softly, squeezing tighter, "No one said a word to me about this before I left last night."

"Liar!" Cody jerked back with a cry and tore away from him instantly, "You're happy about this and you fucking know it! You knew they were going to do this!"

What the fuck NO he didn't!-! And who in the hell did Cody think he was just now?-! How dare he call him such a thing!-! He scowled hard and once again felt so fucking betrayed! "Who are you calling a liar?-! Aren't you the trick that played me into this mess?-!" He pointed his finger at himself as he spoke, "I'm a drug dealer now because of you!"

"Oh pity you Randy! You asked for this because you're just like them! You don't listen to anything I say!"

"BULLSHIT! You LIED-"

"NO I DIDN'T!-!-! Everything I told you is pretty much true and if you had been listening you'd have figured out that I was trying to warn you long before Michael sent you the video! But NO. ALL you really cared about was fucking me and never picked up a single fucking hint!"

"Bullshit!" He declared again and Cody shook his head furiously, "No! _You're_ bullshit! I TRIED to tell you! I TRIED to warn you! You just weren't **LISTENING**!"

"And that's supposed to make what you did okay?-! Because I didn't read between the lines this is all my fault?-! You're unbelievable! The least you could do is take some fucking responsibilty!"

"I would," Cody spat in a bitter tone with a deep scowl, "If you hadn't been so fucking EASY."

Randy tensed and jerked his head down as he felt shame creeping up into his cheeks. Fuck he HAD been easy. So SO easy! And Cody was a bastard for rubbing it in his face!

He looked back up for a moment, scowling, "You know what? I know you're holding, Cody. So get out of here before I arrest you for possession." He just wanted him to leave and in his angry state he'd actually drag Cody into jail for the next few days just to make him suffer. Hell he'd make sure Cody's paper work got mixed up so it would delay his processing! By the time Randy was done with it Cody would have spent a good two weeks just trying to bail out!

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that-"

Fuck him! "Just go!" He turned away, pretending to jot something down on note pad as he struggled to keep a hold over himself before things got out of hand, "Someone will contact you for a statement at a later time, Mr Rhodes."

"Randy-"

"_**Go**_."

Cody was quiet for a few more seconds before he heard him move, "**I'm really sorry**." He whispered again as he hurried passed, "I miss you."

Randy cringed as his anger began to subside, almost dropping the pen in his hand. Fuck he missed him too. "Cody..." He turned around, hands shaking, his chest aching, "Wait." But he was already gone and the moment he took a step to go after him Jason's head popped out of the doorway and just as quickly the rest of him did too.

"Hey Randy...Everything okay?"

He stopped, swallowing hard, "Huh? Oh uh, yeah. Just uh...just um...uhh..." Fuck what was he supposed to be doing again? Taking his statement? He looked down at the blank page on his note pad and was still completely lost. What the fuck was he supposed to write about this again? And, how could he take a statement from Cody about Shawn when he damn well already knew who killed him?-?

"Hey I just saw Mr. Rhodes walk by, did you get his statement?" John came walking out with his question, brow arched and thankfully changing the subject. Well, sort of…

"No, sorry he was too distraught to give one and I don't feel well so I didn't really have it in me to push him." He lied convincingly while drooping his eye lids just right for emphasis, "I think I have the flu…or something." It was getting late and he was due at the casino to re-up on the product so he lied and thought of something quick, hoping John would by it.

And he did. John's eyes widened, "The flu?-! Wait a second aren't you supposed to be on vacation?-!" He took a step back, "Damn no wonder you and Hunter are going at it like that." He shook his head, "I hate to send you home because I know this is your case and I appreciate your dedication but get out of here you get the rest of us sick!" He took another step, "Hunter and I can take it from here."

He glanced around, feeling awkward with Jason and John staring at him and knew he had better not jump at the idea to go home. That would be _way_ to suspicious if he just left without putting up a fight. "I'm fine, I can stick around for a while-"

"No way, get your ass home and in bed Orton. That's an order. Take your vacation days and get some rest."

"Captain really I'm fine-"

"Am I going to have to suspend you?" **There** it was! _Now_ he didn't have a choice. "You look like hell Orton, GO HOME. Everything will be alright for a few more days and Hunter and I will bring you up to speed when you get back."

Randy nodded although he didn't appreciate being told he looked ill when he actually wasn't. He'd only been pretending and his half lidded eyes couldn't have been _that_ convincing! But, then again he hadn't slept at all the last twenty four hours so he _must_ have looked tired.

He wouldn't know though, it had been a while since he actually _looked_ at himself in the mirror…Maybe he did look like hell?

"Sorry." He said with a sigh, going along with the act of being sick and rubbed his temple, "I'll get out of here."

John was already turning to head back into the apartment and waved him off as he disappeared inside; leaving Jason standing there, wide eyed and way too quiet.

"What?" He dared to ask softly, his nerves on edge. He was so afraid of what Jason might have overheard…

"Was that guy..." Jason trailed off as Randy's phone started to ring obnoxiously within his jacket, Tristan's special ring tone vibrating the leather way too loud but thankfully just in the nick of time. "Sorry, gotta take this." He excused himself, retrieving his phone and pressed it to his ear as he walked passed the blond and avoided his questioning gaze with his head low and his eyes on the floor.

Fuck that wasn't too suspicious right?-! Fucking idiot!

"Hey Tristan..." He whispered as he headed down the stairs, "Yeah I know I'm late, I'll explain when I get there. Just tell Michael I'm on my way."

*SHAWN SPEARS, NOT SHAWN MICHAELS. JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP*


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Note: Y2J is in the building ;)**

"You son of a bitch!" Cody was furious and feeling quite brave as he shouted and cursed Michael, getting in his face even when the bastard started to laugh at him and didn't even for a second give a damn about the consequences. Why would he? Everything and everyone he'd ever cared for was taken from him! With Shawn dead he had NOTHING left to lose! "How could you _do_ this?-!" He'd come straight to the casino from his apartment, storming into Michael's office with an angry scream and still covered in Shawn's blood that had quickly dried along his hands and shirt. And Michael fucking _laughed_ at him. He **laughed!-!-!**

Cody hissed as Michael stepped away and returned to his desk, moving behind it swiftly, "Damn it Michael what in the hell is wrong with you?-!"

"Shawn was a fucking idiot." He laughed again and shrugged, slipping out his black leather jacket and dragged it over the back of the chair behind the desk, revealing more black in the form of a long sleeve turtle neck and slacks. "What's the big deal?"

"How can you ask me that?-! God damn it Michael you know he was my best friend!"

"Some best friend he was!" Michael's laughter intensified as he was pouring himself a glass of scotch, "He almost fucked everything up for you when he showed up at your apartment drunk off his ass! He knew the risk and he did it anyway! I should have just killed him then!"

Cody shook his head, eyes wide in horror, "You shouldn't have killed him at all! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"No but, _you_ did." He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, swallowing slowly, "And _someone _had to pay for it."

Cody gasped. "_What_?" So this was _his _fault? But...But why?-! "What do you mean?" He choked softly, "I-I did everything you told me to do!" **EVERYTHING**!

"Sure you did." Michael nodded slowly and took another slow sip from the glass and set it down on its proper coaster beside him on the desk, "But you also broke the rules. MY rules."

"I-I didn't." He quickly denied while racking his brain for any instance that he could recall where he'd blatantly defied Michael's rules and couldn't think of a single one. He'd done everything he'd ever asked! Terrified of Michael and Christopher he always did as he was told and besides tonight he'd never so much as raised his voice to him! How could he have broken any rules if he was too terrified to even _think_ about defying them?-!

"Killing Shawn, it got your attention, didn't it?" Michael asked with a high brow, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before avoiding me."

He sank down into a chair before the desk slowly, his heart breaking. Shit, so that's why he killed him? Because he was avoiding him?-?-? Fuck this WAS his fault! Shawn was dead because of him! He swallowed hard and shook his head, fighting tears as he looked down at the blood on his hands and almost lost it. It was all he had left of him and soon he would have to wash it away...

Fuck he messed this up! God damn it he messed everything up but this time it really fucking cost him. No wait, it cost SHAWN. He didn't mean to get Shawn killed! Oh god how could he let that happen?-! His stomach cramped and he put his hand over his mouth and let out a shaky breath. He was avoiding Michael so he could get some studying done not because he was going to try to do anything stupid like run away! It was tempting but he knew better than that! "Shawn didn't deserve this, Michael…It should have been _me_." And he honestly believed that.

"Lighten up, I did you a favor. He was a HUGE liability for you and frankly he owed me far too much money." Michael spoke with such amusement it was sickening, "There was no way he could ever pay me back. But, YOU on the other hand can have it repaid in a couple of months if you returned to the Underground."

Cody tensed, his eyes widening and he jerked his head up with another gasp. T_he Underground_?-! As in a club where he was sold to the highest bidder every hour on the hour?-! He shook his head, hands curled into tight fists at his sides. No fucking way was he was doing that again! "Fuck the Underground! I'm done! You hear me?-! I won't do this anymore!" He _couldn't_ do this anymore!

"_You'll do as you're told_." Came such a dark, frightening cold voice from inside the private bathroom and just from that Cody's mouth went dry and his body tingled with fear. Fuck fuck FUCK! This was bad! Oh God this was REALLY bad! Shit he was so sure he wouldn't be there! Christopher was supposed to be out of town! _"And watch your fucking tone."_

Oh god he needed to get the fuck out of there! He lost his breath, panting slightly as the door began to open and Christopher emerged in nothing but a towel, his short blond hair freshly spiked and styled neatly. His eyes were so cold, so dead and void of all emotion he was truly the scariest person Cody had ever met. Shit even the steam billowing out from the bathroom behind him in a steady cloud seemed like poison.

Especially since_…Fuck especially since the bastard was cleaning up..._

Cody trembled under his gaze. God he was so fucking creepy! "Christopher." He acknowledged him with a respectful nod. "It's been a while…"

"Only a few weeks." Chris corrected in a menacing tone, smirking, "How are your fingers?"

Cody instantly brought his hand to rest against his stomach, covering it with the other and tried not to show any signs of being afraid. Jericho would love it way too fucking much if he did, "They still hurt." He was honest, guarding them firmly, "But of course you already knew that…" Chris nodded, his smirking growing as he flicked his eyes over to Michael who was rounding the desk towards them.

Fuck fuck fuck! This was bad! Really, REALLY bad! Michael was a terror on his own but when he was with Christopher he was so much worse! Fuck they just brought out the monster in each other and the sick bastards got off on it! They fucking liked killing people together! Michael _loved_ to watch Christopher in action because it turned him on, sick fuck! And Christopher _loved_ to fuck Michael right after each kill!

It was so demented and even when Cody was stuck in the illusion that his life wasn't shit he was still bothered by the intensity of their relationship. It was just so wrong and FUCKED UP!

He had to get out of there!

He tried to stand, jumping up only to be abruptly shoved back down by a firm hand on his shoulder; and the second the hand left him it slapped him hard across the face. _Shit_! It was too fucking late! He grunted as his head jerked to the side and instantly covered his cheek. His vision blurring and he saw stars. Fuck that hurt!

"_No one said you could get up."_ Christopher growled over him and he was so close he could feel his warm breathing puffing against the back of his hand over his face. "I-I'm sorry." He repeated softly, keeping his eyes on the ground and his tone in check. "I-I-I wasn't thinking."

"Yes and lately you've been doing that a lot, haven't you?" Michael asked and he felt his hand come to rest on the top of his head. "You disappoint us, Cody."

"So?" He whispered, "Why not just kill me then? Why hurt innocent people to get to me when you could just kill me now and get it over with?-!" He just couldn't take this shit anymore! Michael stole everything from him, everything until he had nothing left! Why not just fucking kill him?-! Seriously what was the fucking point in keeping him around?-!

"Don't be such a drama queen." He heard Michael scold as if he were a child and shivered as he sick bastard gave his hair a rough run through with his finger, "Shawn was a nuisance and I did you a favor getting rid of him. Hell I did us all a favor."

What?-! He jerked his head away and turned towards him with a furious scowl, "HE WAS MY FRIEND!-!-!" He jumped up, knocking the chair over loudly, "_YOU'RE_ THE FUCKING NUISANCE!" Although he knew it was coming when Chris instantly slapped him hard against the back of his head he still saw stars, stumbled and almost tripped over the chair. Michael caught him by the arms and steadied him on his feet as he swayed and held his head. Fucking hell that HURT! He rubbed his scalp, gasping in pain as it throbbed and ached. God damn it he couldn't take this shit anymore!-!-!

"_Next time I'll break something,"_ Christopher warned sharply, "_Watch your fucking mouth!"_

"Listen," Michael sighed, his fingers curling into the skin of his underarms so painfully _hard_, "I understand you're upset with the passing of your _friend_ so take a few days to mourn and come back to see me next week. I'll make the arrangements for your return to the Underground."

Cody blinked rapidly, fuck he was so light headed. "Why are you doing this to me? I did everything you told me to do and still you want to send me there? You said I wouldn't have to do that anymore..." He grimaced as a sharp pain began to radiate across his skull. "You _promised_..."

"So? I _lied_."

"But I...I can't do it anymore..."

"_Yes_, **you can**." His hand flew up and grabbed his jaw, squeezing tight. "And you **WILL**."

Cody didn't even try to free himself and just stood there in his grasp, grimacing as pain radiated from both the back of his head and where Micahel strong fingers were squeezing unnecessarily hard around his face. He knew he had no choice, if Michael wanted him to work in the Underground again he had to, and he had better not complain. But maybe he could get him to change his mind? Maybe he could persuade Michael into letting him do something else to bring in money?-! Fuck he had to try! There HAD to be _something_ besides working in the Undergroundthathe could do because his body just couldn't endure the hell he was putting it through day in and day out! "Michael _please_, I can't take it anymore!" He tried to plea in a steady, calm tone, "Please just let me do something else."

"_Ha_! Get real Cody. You're no good for anything else." Michael wasn't buying it, his mind was made up and Cody could tell by the glimmer of pure evil in his shiny, dangerous blue eyes. "And it's not my problem if you can't do it anymore but it will be if you don't get your ass in line! I expect you at the Underground first thing next week so you had better figure something out by then!" His tone dropped to a deep threatening sneer that crinkled his face into an ugly snarl, "Or maybe next time it will be _Randy's_ body that Chris leave's for you to find in your apartment!"

Cody almost gasped and caught his eyes before they could widen in horror. "You'd kill him?-!' What the fuck why would he do that after they went through all that BULLSHIT to get Randy under Michael thumb?-! "But we aren't even together anymore! He hates me!" He just didn't understand!

He searched his eyes for any signs of a soul as Michael continued to sneer and felt sick as his face reddening slightly with anger. Fuck Michael had no soul. Or a conscious either!

"Yes but YOU still love HIM and if I have to kill him to show you how serious I am, I will." He paused, releasing his face and nodded towards Christopher who on cue walked to the door and opened it. And Cody believed him. It didn't matter to Michael how much work they'd done to get Randy, he'd kill him and not even think twice about it. Cody didn't want to be sold by the hour but if it was in his hands… He'd do anything to protect Randy…_Anything_.

'Now get out." Michael snapped coldly, "I have other shit to do."

Cody nodded slowly, swallowing hard and mumbled a respectful response. But still he didn't make a move to leave; instead he shifted his weight around on his feet and nervously chewed his lip. It wasn't that he wanted to piss him off further but, Michael damn well knew his bank account was in the negative. He dropped his head. Fuck this was so humiliating! "Can-Can I have some money?" His tone was so fucking WEAK. Fuck just kill him now! "I-I'm broke. I haven't been allowed on stage because of my bruises and…And I have nowhere to go." His apartment was covered in blood and he doubted the LVPD would be done there any time soon. So where the fuck was he supposed to go now? What the fuck was he supposed to do?-!

They laughed at him. Of course they did. And of course their laughs were terrifyingly sinister and dark as if had expected him to ask that all along.

Fucking _BASTARDS_.

"I don't know Christopher, what do you think?" Michael snickered, "Can we help him out?"

Cody stomach flipped and he trembled as out of the corner of his eye he saw Christopher shut the door and snap the lock into place.

Fuck fuck fuck! He clenched his eyes shut tight, trying to escape to any place but there in his mind as he heard Christopher move away from the door, jumping when he felt his hand slid up the curve of his back to his shoulder with an aroused moan, "_Mmm_ _I think we can work something out_…"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Note: Be patient!**

Cody stumbled out of Michael's office as Christopher pushed him through the door, his hands fumbling frantically to pull his pants up to his hips as his tight black shirt hung loose and stretched around his neck. Finally they were finished with him for the night and he could get the fuck out of there to a shower that he knew wouldn't wash away his shame but their scents he could eagerly scrub down the drain.

He grimaced as he worked his jeans around his waist, biting his lip to hold back a whimper as the rough material brushed against a welt across his ass. Fuck he was so sore. And exhausted. And still so fucking HIGH.

"You're not as much fun as you once were." He heard Christopher scold behind him and turned to him with a sad nod, "Yes sir." Fuck of course he wasn't FUN! He didn't want to do this shit anymore! His body wasn't meant to be sold by the hour like he'd once thought it was and even the drugs couldn't make him forget that anymore! The drugs couldn't erase the fact that he was meant for _Randy_ and his warm, _safe_, strong arms that always held him just right!

"I have half a mind not to pay you." Christopher warned bitterly with a scowl, "Worst blow job I ever had!"

"Christopher!" Michael sighed heavily as he appeared beside him in the doorway and gave his side a nudge with his elbow, "Stop torturing the poor guy and give him his money already. We've got other business to tend to!"

"He doesn't deserve it."

"Just. Give him the money." Michael growled and Christopher rolled his eyes, "Fine." And in a flash he reached into his robe and tossed a wad of cash into the air and Cody could only try to duck as it came towards his face.

He staggered backwards as hundreds and twenties scattered everywhere, almost falling in his haste to pick them up as his jeans still threatened to fall down his legs. Gathering it quickly he stuffed his pockets and carefully slipped back into his shirt, trying to smooth it out even though it was stretched and ruined. Fuck it was all he had to wear until he got his fucking place back!

"It's about fucking time." Randy snarled as he snapped his phone shut and crammed it back into his pocket, grabbing Tristan's hand and yanking him towards the double doors that would take them into the hallway towards Michael's office. Fuck he was so tired of being on Mizanin's schedule, that bastard always kept him waiting! And tonight was no fucking different. They'd arrived more than a half hour ago and the bastard had sent him a text telling him to wait outside until he sent for him. Fucking prick. Whatever it was that he was doing should fucking _wait_!

"Hang on," Tristan gasped and pulled away, "I forgot to grab my back pack out the car. You go ahead, I'll meet you in Michael's office."

"Don't take too long." He said over his shoulder, already slightly panicked at the idea of facing Mizanin alone again. Not that he was worried about what Michael might do to him, that punk wouldn't _dare _touch him! No he was worried about what HE would do to Michael because after they exchanged money for product they were going to have some words about…Fuck about EVERYTHING. And Tristan needed to be there to stop him from doing anything stupid like blowing that sick bastards head off!

"I'll just be a minute!" Tristan promised as he disappeared and Randy slowed his pace towards the double doors, going threw them slowly to keep them quiet and jumped back just as soon as they closed behind him ,spotting Cody just outside Michael office with a surprised gasp.

Cody whirled around with a gasp of his own "Randy!" And quickly smoothed down his hair that was uncombed and looked quite a mess despite its shortness, "What-What are you doing here?"

Randy tensed as he glanced towards Michael's office and Cody's disheveled appearance, putting two and two together instantly and scowled. So. Cody WAS screwing Michael. _Great_. Fucking **PERFECT**! "Wow." He huffed bitterly, instantly going for the fight even though he knew he'd regret it later. "I don't know why I'm surprised to see you here. Of course you are." Of course Cody was screwing him! He was Michael's favorite trick wasn't he?-!

"I-I-I-" Cody stuttered with obvious humiliation. "I was just-"

"Save it." Randy scoffed, shaking his head as he ran his tongue over his lip angrily. "I don't even care." Not true. He did care. In fact he cared _too_ much after everything Cody had put him through and he just didn't understand that. As stupid as it seemed he still loved Cody! And every day he asked himself how could he still care about him when he'd ripped his heart out?-?-? Was he really _that _big a fool?-!

Tristan had been so kind as to tell him it was because he knows deep down that Cody did try to warn him that he was in danger and that he was only letting his pride get in the way now but, he didn't know if that was completely true. Even though Tristan was quite gifted when it came to summing people up he still had his doubts because even if Cody _had_ tried to warn him he still hadn't gotten the message and he was still fucking SCREWED. He was still Mizanin's BITCH.

And that was Cody's fault…

Wasn't it?-?-?

_Rosaries left under the mattress of the memories who could bear the witness  
As you slip into oblivion, use it like a weapon  
Am I left to bleed waiting for the moment when you've had your fun  
A loaded gun_

_Take away your broken misery, I don't want to waste your memory  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me  
Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me…_

He pushed his gaze away from Cody to Michael's door, so confused and still too fucking hurt to make any sense of it as he walked passed him and checked his watch. Tristan said he'd take how long to get his back pack?-!

But, Cody's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, squeezing tight, his tone desperate, "Randy please, it's not what you think."

Randy scoffed, "It never is with you." And he none too gently yanked himself free of his grasp, "It's just one lame ass lie after another."

_Can't resist poisoning the message  
Just a narcissist trapped inside the wreckage  
And the sympathy I had is gone deadened by the ceremony  
Drama queen stand behind your empire as your kingdom falls all because_

_Take away your broken misery, I don't want to waste your memory  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me.  
Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of ME_

Cody shook his head, "Randy please just-" He stopped, his face paling, "Oh...H-Hi Tristan..." He swallowed hard as he looked back and forth between them. "I-I didn't see you there."

"Hey, Cody, sorry, was trailing behind." Tristan answered kindly, his voice so gentle and sincere, "I'm so sorry about Shawn. Are you okay?"

"Yes." He obviously lied and quickly, sniffling as he looked back and forth between them. "Thanks."

"Oh my god please don't tell me you're kissing his ass." Alex came up behind them with an obnoxious laugh, "That would be too fucking funny!"

Randy tensed, glaring at the blond with everything he had as suddenly his guns felt incredibly heavy on his chest. He opened his mouth to tell him to shut it but Tristan took his hand and spoke up first, "I'm not kissing anyone's ass. Jesus have a heart Alex, he just lost his friend."

Randy huffed. No fucking way was that little bitch getting off so easily! "Get the fuck out of here or I'll put a bullet in your head!" He snarled and took a step towards him, "You ugly little bitch."

"Ouch, lover!" Alex snickered and only further enraged him, "Still sore are we?-!"

Randy _snapped_ as his anger reached a dangerous height and overpowered his better judgment as Alex continued to laugh, his arrogance fueling the murderous rage. That little son of a bitch! He'd make him pay for that! And for everything else too! With a fearsome growl he reached into his jacket, grabbing the butt of one of his guns as both Tristan and Cody caught his wrist to stop him, "Randy don't!" But it was Tristan who got it first, squeezing tightly, pulling on him hard, "You know you can't do that!"

"Let go of me." He hissed and Tristan shook his head firmly, "NO. You KNOW you CAN'T do that!-!-!"

"Randy please!-!-! _Listen_ to him!" Cody pleaded as he kept his distance, "You can't do this!"

Randy looked back and forth between them over and over, cursing them both even though he knew deep down he should only be cursing himself for letting that little prick Alex get a rise out of him and after a tense moment he sighed and rolled his eyes.

God damn it they were right, he couldn't do this. He'd meet his own end if he killed Alex; that much he was sure of. "You're lucky they're here." He scowled at Alex as he let his fingers fall away from his gun, "You owe them your fucking life."

"Oh please! Like you'd actually shoot me!" Alex taunted with another obnoxious laugh and turned twirled around to leave. "You don't have in it you. Besides, _I'm_ not the pathetic whore who screwed you over and don't act tough when _you_ caved faster than a mud tent in the rain to get your dick in my pretty ass."

"God damn it Alex shut the fuck up!" Tristan snarled and stomped his foot, "Or I'll shoot you myself!"

"Come on." Randy grumbled and somehow found it within himself to ignore the infuriating blond, _sort of_, quickly grabbing Tristan's hand and tugged him towards Michael's office, banging once and let them in without waiting for an answer.

He slammed door closed behind them but not before catching a glimpse of the harrowing expression on Cody's gorgeous face…

_Take away your broken misery, I don't want to waste your memory  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me.  
Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me…_

Randy was miserable. Hours later he and Tristan returned his apartment, already sorting through the new batch of "the product" as the sun crept up over the mountains and eliminated the city and his small kitchen in various beautiful colors of first purple then pink and then orange. Gorgeous. As always. And it was the only thing Randy liked about Las Vegas now.

As they sat around a small glass top table he was exhausted but the line he'd "tested" in front of Michael earlier had perked him right up and now he was so fucking WIRED. Well, in a sense he was. His brain was wired but the rest of him was rather motionless. And in fact it was really _Tristan_ who was doing all the work now, sorting, weighing, bagging, everything. While Randy just…sat there, lost in a fog of suffering as he thought about the sad look on Cody's face over and over again.

He couldn't help it. It was BURNED into his brain it was so fucking _heart breaking_. Because shit!-!-! He was so sure he'd seen something _snap_ inside of Cody at that very moment and he couldn't shake the feeling that he _should_ have gone back out there for him. He shouldn't have let Alex get the better of him so he could have stayed and talked to Cody this time because…Because _fuck_! He didn't fucking know but he was **WORRIED** and his chest was so tight with anxious regret ever since he closed the door.

Fuck that, that LOOK he gave him told him so much about how badly he was hurting and he'd still walked away from him…It was a cry for help and he just…

WALKED AWAY.

Jesus how could he be so cold?-!

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tristan sighed and Randy jumped a little. Huh? He looked up from the table, blinking rapidly. It had been a while since either of them spoke so Tristan's question was entirely random and almost startling. Fuck he was so high right now he didn't even realize he was doing more than just sitting there at the table! Was he rocking it? No he was very still. Was he breathing too loud? No he barely made a sound…So…What the fuck?-?-?

He frowned as he looked down at his hands flattened against the cool glass top and still didn't have a clue as to what the fuck Tristan was talking about, "Doing what? I'm just sitting here."

"No, not that." Tristan chuckled a little and then grew serious with a sigh, "You keep pushing Cody away like you don't care but you do. You think about him all the time yet when you see him you instantly push him away…Why do you do that? If you miss him-"

"Don't even start this shit right now." He shook his head firmly. Fuck why did he always have to bring him up?-! "Leave it alone Tristan."

"_No_." He refused as he paused in his task and set the small bag in his hand down carefully, "Your love for him knows no bounds and you'd forgive him anything. So why haven't you? He could be here RIGHT NOW, with YOU. And that would be so much better than you _just sitting there _suffering without him like you are."

Randy dragged his hands from the table with a deep breath, his frown faltering, "You know I really hate it when you sum shit up on me like this." Fuck he was always doing that! And Randy never knew what to say because the little brat was always right! He always hit the nail right on the head with this shit and Randy didn't have a clue as to what he should do about any of it! He couldn't just run to Cody and say all was forgiven because he just wasn't there yet!-! He still hurt far too badly…

"I **really** do."

"I know." Tristan nodded, "You say that every time."

"And you haven't got the hint yet?-! I don't know, okay? I don't fucking know why I still love him when he betrayed me and excuse the fuck out of me if I don't know how to fix any of the mess he fucking put us in!"

Tristan sighed again as he lent over the table, reaching out and stroking a finger along his jaw, "I know your pride holds you back but don't keep pushing him away." His small fingers brushed over his neck and made him shudder. "Because one day you may not _have_ him to push away, Randy."

Randy jerked back with wide eyes, his heart clenching in fear, "What do you mean?-! Is he in danger?-!" Oh fuck he fucking KNEW it!-!

"No but, see what I mean?" He moved back over the table, plopping down and resuming his work, "You can't stand even the _thought_ of anything bad happening to him-"

"Of course I can't! I love hi-" He stopped, his eyes narrowing as a smirk popped over Tristan's lips. Smug little prick! "Knock it off! And besides why are you pushing this so fucking hard? If I took Cody back where would _you_ go?"

Tristan cocked his head to the side slightly, squinting sharply. "You care?"

"Well…" He hesitated. That startled him too, of course he cared! "Yeah..." He didn't trust him but the younger man had seriously grown on him during their short time together and as stupid as that might be he wasn't going to hide it. The truth was he WANTED to trust Tristan. He was just afraid to.

And Tristan never blamed him for that.

"Oh...Oh um, I'm not sure exactly." Tristan replied nervously with a forced smile and a shrug and again returned to packing one small bag after another, "I-I might get my own place if Michael allows me to. If not I'd probably go back to the Underground."

Randy frowned, "The Underground?"

"It's a...special club." Tristan hesitated, "For _special _whores like me."

What the fuck? "Don't call yourself that." He scowled as he stood up. "_Seriously_."

"But...I _am_ a whore Randy." Tristan said softly, staring up at his with wide green eyes that seemed so sure of themselves, "That's what I've always been..." He trailed off for a second as he frowned and looked away, "Well, since I can remember I mean. I don't remember much of my childhood before Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"I only remember when Michael took me in off the streets. The rest before that is a bit fuzzy..."

"How long have you-?"

"Twelve years."

Randy's jaw dropped. Jesus that meant he'd been with him since he was twelve fucking years old! "How could you let him do this to you? Why didn't you run away?-!" He just didn't understand!

"Run away?-!" Tristan gasped, "I'd _never_ do that! Michael's always been good to me! He took me in when I had no where else to go and gave me a home! He's given me everything I ever needed!" He stood up, brushing his long hair behind his ears nervously and moved to step away from the table, "You wouldn't understand!"

"I understand plenty!" He argued and pulled the smaller man into a tight hug, kissing his soft hair tenderly over and over. Fucking hell Tristan was just a kid when Michael put him on the corners! No wonder he was so screwed up! No wonder he never expected anyone to care about him other than that monster! The sick bastard had condition Tristan to think that he was the only one who'd ever take care of him and because he'd done it at such a young age that Tristan didn't stand a chance! The poor kid would never know anything different!

Randy just couldn't stand it, he _had_ to help him. He had to _protect_ him. "It doesn't have to be that way." He assured softly, kissing his hair again, "I'll keep you safe from him Tristan." It was a promise, and it was one he fully intended to keep. No matter what happened between him and Cody Randy would make sure Tristan was taken care of and safe from that monster. No matter what it took.

"How?" Tristan whispered, "Once you take Cody back you won't want me around and I have no other place to go…"

"I'm not letting you go back to that sick bastard." He said firmly and squeezed his small frame even tighter, "I'll get you an apartment and pay for it myself if I have to."

"Randy please don't say such things…" Tristan whimpered softly and he could hear the tears in his voice. "Please because if you don't mean them-"

"I _do_ mean them." He could only hold him tighter, trying to reassure him the only way he knew how. "I promise." Tristan started to shake, his small hands curling into his shirt until they were fists and he burried his face against his chest with a soft cry. "I don't believe you."

"Randy?-?-?" They both jumped at the sudden call of his name but it was only Randy who recognized the voice and knew to panic as it came again.

"Randy?-! You home?-!" Shit! Fucking JASON!

"Hang on!" He released Tristan and tried to dash out of the kitchen into the living room to the door before it opened but was two seconds too late and Jason let himself in with a concerned shout, "You okay?-!"

**Shit shit SHIT SHIT FUCKING SHIT!-!-!** Oh god oh FUCK! The product!-!-!-!-!

He tried to block Jason's view of the table but knew he'd already seen it as Jason's draw dropped and he pushed passed him in flash.

"What the fuck?-!" Jason eyed the table in disbelief, scanning the product that was in the process of being packaged and laying about the table for all to see and shook his head. Fuck fuck fuck! This was so fucking bad he couldn't even-OH GOD! Randy covered his face, raking his fingers over it as his heart pounded wildly with panic. And Tristan looked just as terrified, backing up to the corner away from them and stayed there, silent, wide eyed.

Jason turned and Randy gulped as the blond looked him dead in the eyes, "You have a lot of explaining to do! What the fuck is all this?-!"

SHIT!-!-! "I-I know." He stuttered nervously. He just, didn't even know where to start! Fuck what was Jason even doing there?-! "It's-It's not what you think!

"You had better start talking!" Jason gestured to the table wildly, "What the fuck is this?-! What the fuck are you doing?-!"

Randy gave his face another rake, panting, his heart gripped in terror and every other emotion resembling fear and panic as Jason bored a hole into him and awaited a response. But fuck what could he say? What DID he say? Did he tell him the truth and spill everything about Michael? Or did he take the fall and pretend that this was his own doing like Michael had once told him to do? Either way he was fucked and Jason had just put himself into a world of danger. And, either way the shit was about to hit the fan!

"_Mizanin_." He blurted out and heard Tristan gasp, ignoring him, his shoulders slumping and he let his head hang, "_He got me_."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Note: Tristan is a character I made up. I own him as he is my creation.

"He should be here any minute." Jason said as checked his watch, sighed, and resumed pacing before the table of drugs Randy had to hide, anxiously raking a hand through his long blond hair. Randy he had told him _everything_ from beginning to end, much to Tristan's horror, and now they were sitting in a deafening silence in the dinning room just before kitchen. Randy with his head hanging in utter defeat as he sat in a chair at the table and Tristan sitting on the floor beside him with his head on his lap. And they were both waiting for Michael to come bursting in at any moment, even though he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, I _had_ to call him." Jason said for what must have been the tenth time and paused in his pacing to check his watch again, "John will know what to do."

"No he won't." Randy brought his head up and argued weakly, "You've only put him in danger by asking him to come here." And it was true, Jason had made a HUGE mistake in calling John and he'd tried SO hard to talk him out of it before it was too late. But after explaining everything to him in the softest of whispers that Tristan assured them couldn't be picked up by the microphones, Jason was _relentless_, arguing that John would get them out of this mess and called him despite Randy's adamant protesting, excusing himself to the bathroom first as Tristan went around the apartment and switched off all the cameras.

"How?" Jason frowned and didn't stop in his pacing, "Mizanin won't figure it out right away, Tristan got all the bugs for us didn't he? He turned them off?"

"Yes." Tristan briefly lifted his head and gave a slight nod, staring up at Randy who after a moment gave his hair a tender stroke, offering comfort he knew the younger man needed. "I-I don't think Michael will notice, he only watched in the beginning and for a few days after I moved in."

"Are you sure?"

Tristan nodded once more and his head returned to laying against his thigh, his arm draping over Randy's lap and made the perfect place to tuck his face into.

Poor kid. It had taken _a lot_ for Tristan to go around and turn all the cameras off because that meant he had to _blatantly_ defy Michael and that went against everything Tristan knew. The poor soul was so conditioned, so brainwashed and so fucked in the head that he honestly thought Michael was looking out for him and taking care of him all those years since he'd taken him in off the streets. He actually thought Michael _cared_ and to go against the only man he'd ever known to love him was like taking his whole world and not only turning it upside down, but shaking it and destroying everything within it too.

Basically, Tristan was terrified and Randy could only think to continue offering him all the comfort and reassurance he needed.

It was just that…That meant he didn't have anything left for _himself_…

"Look, I know you think this was a bad idea but you don't know John like I do." Jason was trying to help but to Randy all he was really doing was getting himself into trouble. Trouble he had never before known the likes of! "He's not going to tell everyone what's happened just because he's the captain, if he thinks we can't fix this without getting anyone hurt we won't even try. Just trust me, he'll help you."

Randy knew there was no changing Jasons mind, John had already been called and it was far too late to stop him from coming over but, he _had_ to try. John was about to walk into a world of serious trouble and the least Randy could do was TRY to save him from it. "I get that _you_ think it's a good idea." He added to his argument in a serious tone, giving Tristan's hair another tender stroke, "And if I didn't know Mizanin so well I would too but if you think he doesn't already know that you're here you're sadly mistaken." He shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly, "And if you think he won't find out about _John_ showing up you're a damn fool, Jason. He's got eyes everywhere, especially on ME."

"I know! And John does too! He was in your office with me when I found the bug under your desk!" Which Jason had only just told him about ten fucking minutes ago! Apparently they'd found the bugs while he was on "vacation" and decided to keep it quiet while they scrambled to figure out who, what, when, WHY?-! Not even Hunter knew!

Jason crossed his arms in his pacing and shot him a quick glance, "We know Mizanin's men have been following you, they have been for weeks."

Randy shook his head again, god damn It Jason could be so fucking _thick_ sometimes! "Then you should know that this is a big mistake! Michael will kill him AND you if you guys don't back the fuck off!" He grabbed his phone from his pant pocket and shoved it towards Jason with a deep growl, "Call him back and tell him not to come!"

"I can't! I already told him Mizanin fucked you up!" Jason stopped and turned with an angry huff, ignoring the phone being pushed in his direction, "And god damn it Randy he already knew you're in trouble. Fuck _everyone_ can tell something is wrong with you and frankly they're sick of your fucking attitude. You're lucky John even gave you the courtesy of sending _me_ to check on you instead of your partner who would have hauled your ass in!"

Randy growled. What the fuck?-! "Everyone's sick of ME?-!" He was incredulous as he stood up with an angry grunt. What the fuck THEY were sick of HIM?-! How dare they! Fuck those homophobic assholes he was forced to call his co-workers! _Fuck them all! _"Who fucking cares, Jason?-! They never did shit for me besides make my life hell and give me grief day in and day out! Fuck them! I don't give a fuck if they're sick of my attitude! **I'M** sick of **THEM**!"

"Jesus Randy calm the fuck down! I'm just trying to help!"

"Well you're NOT! You don't know what you've done by calling John and you won't fucking listen when I tell you that this WILL get him killed! This will get BOTH of you killed!"

"You don't know that for sure-"

"Bullshit I don't! Mizanin will kill both of you and blame ME!"

"Well then," Jason put his hands on his hips in a stubborn stance, "We'll just have to take him down before he has the chance!"

"Fuck you Jason!" God damn it he just didn't understand! If it was THAT easy to take Mizanin down he'd have fixed this mess a LONG time ago! "It's not that simple!-!-!" Fucking hell did Jason really think he hadn't tried over and over to think of a way out?-! Did Jason really think he stopped trying because he wanted to?-! He stopped because it was fucking **IMPOSSIBLE**, Michael made sure of it! "You just don't get it!"

"Ooohhh no, I get it. I get that your pride is making you act a fool right now!" He paused and gestured wildly to the mess on the table, "That and this bullshit here!"

"My pride has nothing to do with that!" He snarled, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "I have no pride when I _have_ to do what Mizanin says or people die! I don't have a fucking choice, Jason!"

"Bullshit! You had the choice of coming to me or Adam for help and you didn't! You'd rather sit here and wallow and snort that shit than get off your ass to do something about it!"

"Hey don't you yell at him!" Tristan suddenly gasped and spoke up, rising to his feet and grabbed Randy's arm and just about wrapped himself around it. "Randy doesn't want to do that stuff but Michael makes him test the product before he sells it!" He squeezed harder, moving closer, "You don't know anything about what he's been through because of Michael and you have no right to speak to him like that!"

"Wait, he MAKES you test it?" Jason looked back and forth between them, eyes wide, "Like he actually _forces_ you to snort that shit?"

Randy nodded, covering Tristan's hand over his arm and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze, "Of course he does." And he'd done it enough that Randy had grown to like it. Michael was just twisted like that, he WANTED Randy to be an addict. "And I'm lucky that's all he makes me do."

"You really have _no_ idea what he's been through." Tristan added softly, "Or how hard he's tried to figure out a way to escape of all this."

Jason opened his mouth and closed it several times, his blue eyes darting back and for between them for a long moment as he obviously struggled with what to say. But really though, what _could_ he say? What could anyone say about all of this?-!

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." The blond finally apologized and lowered his voice to a gentle tone and softened his gaze drastically as he looked to Randy and shook his had slightly, "I thought you just started…I mean I thought you had started doing it because you had given up…And I implied that you couldn't do this on your own and that wasn't what I meant. I was only trying to show you that you don't HAVE to do this alone…"

"I'm not alone." Randy disagreed again, "I have Tristan…"

"And Cody." Tristan whispered under his breath and Randy frowned, nudging him slightly with his elbow. "Don't even start that right now."

"I know but you guys can't do this on your own anymore. You've tried and although I have no doubt that you can eventually figure your way out I'd much rather have that happen sooner than later…." He trailed off as someone gently knocked on the front door, heading towards it to let John in, checking the peephole first and paused as he put his fingers over the deadbolt, "I'm sorry Randy, I'm just trying to help…"

Tristan tugged on his arm, grabbing his attention as Jason let John in and quickly began to fill him in on the rest, "Are we going to be okay?" He asked in a nervous whisper, squeezing his arm hard, "They aren't going to take us to jail are they?"

Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shit he didn't fucking know! But what he did know was that with the amount of drugs and the obvious signs of intent to distribute he was looking at at least twenty years in prison if John or Jason turned him in. He'd be completely FUCKED. "I…I…I don't know." He replied honestly, turning and eying the mess of drugs on the table with the idea that if he was quick, he could sneak a quick line and…and…_Fuck_… Get high? He almost choked on a lump of bile that rushed to the back of his throat as he jerked his eyes down to the safety of just the floor. Fucking hell was he really looking to that shit for comfort?-!

Oh god he did need help!

And lots of it!

"Please Randy, I don't want to go to jail. I won't survive there…"

Neither would he. Randy put his arm around him for a hard hug, fighting like hell not to close his eyes again to pretend he was Cody and bit his lip as he buried his face into Tristan's sweet smelling hair. "I'll do everything I can to keep you safe from that, okay?"

"What about you?" Tristan held him too, tight and clinging to him desperately with his small hands fisted in his shirt against his back, "You don't deserve it either!"

"I don't know…" He shuddered and buried his face in deeper for a long minute before he pulled away and gave his temple a quick kiss. "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine…" Liar.

"Damn Randy," John was suddenly behind him, his eyes wide and his face pale, "Mizanin got you good."

Randy turned and Tristan let him go, hiding behind him still though as Randy nodded and tried not to hang his head in shame, "Yeah, he did. And now I guess you're going to what, take my statement before taking me in?" He shook his head, bitter anger riding and tearing over his nerves, it just wasn't fair! "Whatever, just leave Tristan out of it. Give him a deal with no jail time and put him in witness protection before you do anything else." He took another deep breath, trying like hell not to think of Cody who before all this was the one thing that always made him feel happy and safe and swallowed hard as he failed and pictured him there, holding his hand, kissing his ear as he whispered into it, Don't give up, baby…Don't give up…

"I-I don't give a damn about what you do to me." LIAR!-!-!

"Just hang on a second there Randy, I'm not here to bust you." John shook his head carefully, "Hell I'll help you get that shit on the table bagged up and ready to go before I'd take you to jail for it."

Randy frowned, his head jerking back slightly, "_What_? But, why?-! You could use me to get to Mizanin and finally take him down for good." He was so confused! "Why wouldn't you jump at the opportunity?-!"

John just shook his head again, smiling this time and oddly enough that _broke_ the tension that had built within the room around them and Randy let go of a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Maybe…Maybe this wasn't the end?-?-?

"I'm not taking you in, detective. You're one of the best officers I've had and I'll be damned if you're going to go down because of that bastard Mizanin."

Wow…John really thought that? Randy was…fuck he was dumbfounded! He was a good cop?-! "But…I…_Oh_…"

"Just relax, Randy." John assured with another smile, "You're not going to prison for this, I promise you that."

"Yeah and we'll make sure no one else finds out about this until they absolutely have to." Jason spoke up beside John who suddenly started peaking around Randy to the younger man behind him and seemed to leave the conversation entirely as Jason went on, "I'm only going to tell Adam and no one else so this will stay between the four of us."

Tristan stepped out from behind Randy, brow arched slightly towards John who seemed to have the strangest of fascination with him, "Can I help you?"

"Maybe." John smiled and for a second Randy could have sworn he saw Tristan blush as John looked him over. "What's your name again?"

"Oh uh, Tristan..." He tucked his hair back nervously, still red and flushed in the cheeks and barely met John's gaze, "Did you want something…?"

"Coffee would be nice." John nodded, still smiling a toothless smile, "Haven't had my morning cup yet."

"Oh…" Tristan blushed some more, "I-I could get some coffee brewing." He flashed a polite smile as he excused himself to the kitchen, eyes growing wide as John quickly followed and said ever so kindly, "I'll help you."

Randy arched a brow, what the hell? And Jason chuckled, "Oh boy…"

Seriously, what the fuck?-!

"I'm going to give Adam a call," Jason continued to laugh lightly.

Randy ignored him as something close to jealous tightened his stomach into a ball of worry and he followed them, leaving Jason to make yet another phone call and stayed just out of sight in the door way to watch. He frowned. What in the hell was going on?-! Why was John suddenly so wide eyed over Tristan?-! Randy didn't like it, not one bit!

"You don't have to do that." Tristan said nervously as John came up besides him and opened the cabinets in search of cups. "I can make it and bring it out..."

"Hey give me a chance," John chuckled. "I'm a good helper, you'll see." He flashed another charming smile and Tristan went red again, ducking his head for a moment as he worked open a fresh bag of coffee filters. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He checked around the counter tops for something before eying the pantry and quickly retrieved a small can of medium roast coffee, handing it to Tristan with a wink.

"Um...How does Jason like his coffee?" Tristan stammered as he turned and nervously busied himself preparing the brewer, tucking his hair behind his ears over and over. "Cream? No cream?"

"Heavy on the creme, easy sugar with an ice cube to cool it down."

"And you?"

"I can make my own." John shrugged and Tristan turned to him, leaning against the counter, "Hmp, you _are _a good helper." Tristan smirked and the entire mood seemed to change with that smirk.

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush now!" John winked and shrugged once more, "It's just coffee..."

"That's not what I meant." Tristan nearly whispered, his tone deep, seductive even, "I was talking about the rest…"

"Oh,... _that_."

Tristan nodded, "Mm-hmm, and I'm just wondering," He paused as he reached out and touched John's chest, laying his hand against one of his strong pectorals and danced his fingers over it teasingly, "How can _I_ help _you_? Hmm? There must be _something_ I can do to thank you for coming to help us?"

John looked down at the hand on his chest then at Tristans eyes that were gleaming at him with desire and Randy held his breath again. John had better not even try! He had better just back the fuck off right fucking NOW!

"A thank you is all I ask." John _thankfully_ turned him down kindly in such a warm tone, "The rest will come later, after you say yes."

Both Randy and Tristan frowned, "Huh? Say yes to what?-?-?"

John smiled wider, a flirtatious gleam in his eyes as he seemed so confident, "_A date_."

Tristan blinked and for several seconds appeared confused with a slight frown, his mouth hanging open slightly until his gaze turned seductive once more and he closed the distance between them in a flash, "You haven't asked me for a date..." He slid his slender hand down Johns stomach with a light purr, "But your eyes are asking for the same thing _this_ is." His hand curled around John's sex threw his jeans, groping it generously as he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip. "And I'd be happy to give it to you."

John seemed to tense but still thankfully he guided Tristan's hand away from his groin and gave his chin a gentle caress, "Although I'd enjoy myself if I gave in to you right now a bigger part of me would rather treat you with respect."

Tristan jerked back slightly with another confused frown, "Respect?" And he looked completely lost again. "What do you mean?"

That was it, Randy was putting a stop to this before they went any further and stepped into the kitchen behind them, "Tristan." He called, "Enough. That's not going to work on him."

Tristan jerked away from John with a gasp, "I-I'm sorry!" He quickly came to his side as if he'd been beckoned there, visibly trembling. "I was just trying to help."

"I know, but you don't have to do those kinds of things for me." Randy sighed, if only Tristan even knew what that meant. He didn't have to offer his body to help Randy, no matter the circumstance and the fact that he even tried to was seriously _disturbing_…

Tristan nodded and was like a hurt puppy with his tail between his legs, his head hanging low in shame, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not." He quickly reassured and gave his head a stroke although to be honest he was so sick of having to do this. Tristan was always worried he'd done something wrong, ALWAYS. Because Michael, that truly _twisted_ son of a bitch, had bored into Tristan's head that if he wasn't perfect every second of every day, he was _completely_ useless. That demented fuck demanded absolute perfection from Tristan and the poor kid had spent the last twelves years of his life trying to give it to him, doing everything he asked and never once learning to think for himself.

And Randy just…_didn't_ get it. How could Tristan let Michael turn him into his obideint little…pet-?-? Or…_How could Cody_?-?-?

He tucked his fingers under Tristan's chin and forced a smile to his lips as he guided him to raise his head from it's shame position, "You were only doing what you thought was best, I'm not mad, promise." He stroked his jaw and relaxed when the younger man broke a smile. "Why don't you go finish bagging the product?" He lent down and gave his temple a quick kiss, "I need to talk to John alone but I'll be there in a few minutes to help you finish up."

"Okay…" Tristan quickly agreed and left the kitchen but not before he gave John a wide eyed glance over his shoulder that made both Randy and John shake their heads. Poor kid. He honestly had no idea what John meant by _respect_. Shit it was almost like he'd never even heard such a word!

"Intriguing little guy." John said and Randy fully intended not to let this go any further, turning to him and shaking his head with a firm stare, "Stay away from him, John."

John frowned, his hand plopping to his hip, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I said stay away from him." John just didn't get it because he didn't KNOW. He needed to stay _away_ from Tristan if he wanted to help him because Michael would only punish Tristan that much more if they got caught. And Tristan had suffered enough! "He's already mixed up from all of this and doesn't need you adding to his confusion and he sure as hell doesn't need you looking down on him." Randy was trying to protect him and since he'd done such a shitty job at protecting himself and Cody he had to do this right. Randy just HAD to keep Tristan safe because as crazy as it was every _ounce_ of his being told him so.

"I'm _not_ going to look down on anyone." John was adamant, his frown deep and his light blue eyes alive with outrage, "That much you should have figured that out by now seeing as how I'm here trying to save you from going to prison for the rest of your life."

Randy caught a whiff of the brewing coffee and stepped away to pour himself a cup, glancing at John over his shoulder as he quickly filled his mug, "This isn't about me, Tristan's not like anyone you've ever known…And there's a lot about him that you wouldn't understand."

"_Try me_."

Randy sighed, taking a sip of the fresh coffee to decide if he wanted to sweeten it or not and desperately tried to think of what to say without putting Tristan down or labeling him a slut. Because that's what he was, Michael little pet slut…

"Well …" He continued to struggle, taking another sip and sighed again, "For starters he's been with Mizanin since he was twelve years old."

"So…How old is he?"

"Twenty four."

"_Wow_…Oh man…That poor kid has been stuck with Mizanin for twelve years?-!"

"Yes, so just leave him alone, John." Randy demanded as he turned and offered him a cup of coffee and moved out of his way to let him doctor it to his liking. "He's way too mixed up to understand your good intentions."

John shook his head, hovering over his cup on the counter as he stirred it's hot contents, "How about we let him decide what he wants? I'm just trying to help Randy, and I'm not saying I'm going to take him from you-"

"John-"

"He's your lover, isn't he?"

Randy's jaw dropped, lover?-! He clamped his lips shut tight and looked away. God damn it that sounded so weird! Lover?-! And fuck that meant John knew he was gay! Why that just now dawned on him he didn't know but why should he be worried?…John was also gay…Apparently.

Fuck that was weird too!

Soooo fucking weird!

"Um…" He hesitated as he shook off the last of his nerves and let himself shrug, "Sort of. But that's only because he thinks he has to be and when I DO tell him no he thinks he's done something wrong so I always just say yes to him now." That and, Tristan was truly a comfort at night when he'd other wise go mad with heart break. Even if he didn't entirely trust him.

"So then, him not being your actual lover you wouldn't be mad if I tried to help him?"

Randy frowned, scoffing as he rolled his eyes at John's confidence. "You think you're going to be able to figure this out and fix everything don't you? You honestly believe that!" He scoffed again and took a drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand quickly, "Don't be so arrogant, if it were easy I'd have dragged my ass out of this mess a long time ago and you wouldn't even be here right now."

"Yes but, I AM here." John dropped the spoon in the sink and jerked around, "And you can't be stubborn with your pride about this, Randy. You're done with that shit because I'm not going anywhere and you had better get used to it."

Randy flinched. He wanted to argue that he wasn't being stubborn because of his pride but knew that would only prove John right, and again his that ugly beast came into play. Funny how he wanted to deny it when it was so fucking TRUE. "You sound like you have a plan." Randy changed the subject and gave John a chance. And honestly, at this point and much to his own surprise, he was all ears.

"As a matter of fact," John said and a confident smirk returned to his lips before he brought his mug to his lip and took a careful sip. "I do."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Rating: MA for smut. This is a bit hard so if you don't like that type of scene then do NOT read too far into this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. And no I don't mean rape, if I did I would label it MA for non-con. **

**Note: Song and lyrics belong to Saving Abel. Seriously, check them out. Sorry that I keep forgetting to mention stuff like that! Also please forgive spelling errors and such as I do not have a beta-reader! I know I need one so bad!**

"_I'm sorry…For everything…"_

That was the text message Randy got from Cody. Just the one and that was all it said. And he had no idea what to say back so…he said nothing. Sure he was sorry too but…But fuck he was still so fucking HURT. Especially after seeing him come out of Michael's office that night. Randy just didn't understand why Cody had to do shit like that, why didn't Cody come to him for help?-! Why didn't he fight for them instead of just giving up and jumping into Michaels bed who Cody KNEW Randy fucking HATED. Was he trying to get back at him, was that it? Was Cody trying to hurt him even more or was it truly out of his hands like he claimed?

God damn it he just didn't fucking know!

So yes, he said NOTHING and tossed his phone aside. At least Cody was okay, that much he could stop worrying about.

For now.

"I've got the blind fold…" Tristan's voice was soft, almost a purr against the back of Randy's neck. "You want me to be Cody again?" John and Jason had left over an hour ago; leaving Randy and Tristan to finish bagging the product and returned the cameras and microphones to their places and once they were done Randy had made a straight line to his bed, plopping down on the edge and kicking off his shoes with an exhausted yawn. Tristan had followed of course, stripping down to only a tight pair black pair of boy shorts and slid into bed behind him. John's plan was set in motion, sort of, and although it was indeed a good plan Randy was so fucking _scared_. He didn't have much faith in anything these days and even considering getting his hopes up was too much because, what if they failed and Michael killed everyone he cared about?-?-?

Or worse what if they failed and he didn't kill everyone but turned them into whores instead?-?-? Including his own mother?

John's idea though, was to trick Michael into thinking John and Jason wanted IN. They'd make him think they wanted a piece of the action after seeing Randy's beautiful Bently and the many zeros of his bank account. After all everyone had a price didn't they? No one in their right mind would turn down the opportunity to make hundreds of thousands of dollars, no matter the work involved. Anyway they'd trick Michael into thinking they were dirty cops and secretly gather evidence they needed to bring that song of a bitch down once and for all…

It sounded simple but…Would it work? Honestly did they _really_ stand a chance or was this them just setting themselves up to die?

Randy sighed to himself, realizing he'd bene quiet for too long but still couldn't pull himself out of his thougtful state as he sat over the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. He didn't know if the plan would work. It might and they MIGHT be able to save everyone but, then again it might not. Michael might see straight threw their lies and shoot them both dead right there on the spot!

"Well?" Tristan whispered against his neck, "How about it big guy? You want the blind fold or not?"

"No." Randy shivered, but still found himself leaning into Tristan's touch as the younger man slid his hands up and down his back, "I couldn't use you like that again." He finished and had to bite back a solid groan. Telling Tristan no was the right thing to do but fuck was it _hard_. Because he _wanted_ to do lay him down and pretend he was Cody, oh god he wanted to do it so badly he was aching! But, it was so SO wrong! "I was wrong to do it the first time, you deserve better than that."

"No it wasn't." Tristan snickered softly, placing a kiss to the nape of his neck, "Nothing that incredible could be wrong. It was so fucking hot, like seriously. And God you fuck Cody so good Randy, like, _oh my god good_. And I fucking NEED that right now."

"Tristan…" Randy sighed and fought back another groan. "Just, don't-"

"Oh come on baby, let me be Cody." Tristan nipped his neck, his small hand coming around and dropped a black silk blind fold onto Randy's lap with a soft moan, "I know I can't even compare to him but it's still really a win-win, you get to be with Cody and I get to have some of the best sex like, EVER." He gave his neck another nip, breathing against his skin the way the little tease knew he liked, "_Please_?-?-?"

Randy swatted the blind fold from his lap as if it were on fire, knowing that if he didn't do it now he fucking wouldn't at all and shook his head, "I said NO."

Tristan's hands came to a stop and he felt them drop away, "I knew it." He grumbled as Randy glanced back to see him drawing back onto his knees, "You ARE upset with me."

Oh for fucks sake, "I'm not!" He let out a heavy sigh and turned to him fully, "This isn't about being mad at you."

"Then… why can't I be Cody? You let me do it before…"

"Because it's _wrong_, Tristan, I can't use you like that!"

"But you did before!"

"And I shouldn't have! It was **wrong** and you should hate me for using you like that!" He curled his fingers into the thick black comforter over the bed, glowering at the younger man so hard he felt the anger burning across his eyelids, "But of course, you _don't_! You're so fucked up you actually _want_ me to use you!-!-!"

Tristan recoiled almost to the edge of the bed, his green eyes shimmering with un-shed tears, "Why are you yelling at me like this? I thought you liked it when I pretended…" He trailed off and moved back a little further, visibly trembling, "Do you-Do you want me to leave?-?-?"

Randy tightened his hand even harder into the sheets with a soft growl. God fucking damn it of course he didn't want him to leave! Of course he liked to fuck his cute little brains out while pretending he was Cody! Shit he _wanted_ to use the fuck out of the little slut and it was fucking _eating_ him up! Although Tristan was much smaller than Cody when Randy wore the blind fold and took in a couple small lines of the product he actually SAW Cody instead of Tristan. He actually FELT him in the younger mans place and as much as he enjoyed that, it tore him up at the same time.

Because not only did it leave the feeling of such horrible _guilt_ about using Tristan like that but he also felt as if Cody was like… _just_ out of reach. Like, he was _there_, but he couldn't quite reach him, even though he had his hands all over his perfect body…

Except it was _Tristan's _body that he was devouring and no matter the blind fold or drugs, his heart knew that and it was almost maddening.

Randy rubbed his hand over his face, frustrated, about to fucking _snap_. He was so fucking TIRED. "You know I don't want you to leave, so stop asking me that!" God damn it he was SO fucking TIRED of EVERYTHING. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep! "I'm only trying to tell you that you don't have to sleep with me anymore, okay? It's not a bad thing and you _should_ be happy about it."

"You're mad because of what I did with John, that's it isn't it? I swear I was only trying to help, it wouldn't have meant _anything_."

"_That's_ the problem." Jesus Tristan was so _screwed_ _up_! "You don't pass yourself around like that, Tristan. And the fact that you don't see anything wrong with what you did is seriously **disturbing**."

Tristan frowned, "How is that disturbing? I only tried to help and John's a _nice_ guy. Besides, it's not like he was going to hit this sweet ass for free."

Really?-! "That's _not_ the point. You** shouldn't** have thrown yourself at him like you did because that _wasn't_ helping. That was you being a _whore_."

"It was not!" Tristan gasped, outraged, "And don't call me that!"

"Hey, if the shoes FITS…"

Tristan swallowed hard as brushed his hair behind his ears, looking somewhat hurt as he continued to keep his gaze averted to different objects around the room, "So that's what you think of me? That I'm just a whore who'd throw himself at anyone?-?-?"

Randy rolled his eyes. Why were they even talking about this? Tristan WAS a whore, so why was he so defensive about it?-! "I don't think you'd throw yourself at just anyone," He corrected, "But throwing yourself at John was so trashy, Tristan. You just don't do shit like that!"

"_Oh_." Tristan dropped his head low and chewed his bottom lip, sniffling softly. "Oh…So…What? Because I tried to seduce John, you don't want me anymore?"

Randy snarled as he slapped his hand down to the bed. Oh for fucks sake, really?-! _That's_ what Tristan gathered from what he just said?-! _REALLY_?-! God damn it! **FINE**! He grabbed Tristan by his arms and tore him across the bed until he was beneath him, pinning him down and held both his small wrists within one hand, squeezing entirely too hard. "Do you actually want _me_?-!" He hissed, his eyes wide and alive with anger, "Or is **fucking** the only thing you have to offer?-! Is that really all you know?-!"

"So what if it is?-!" Tristan surprised him with a vicious snarl of his own, his green eyes so vibrant with rage they were almost stunning. "You didn't seem to mind if before!-!-!"

"**I WAS WRONG**!" He screamed and lost his breath, panting over Tristan who's legs curled around his body like graceful vines that met and crossed in the dip of his back. "**WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT?-!**"

"I do get it I just don't want you to stop! I'm just as lonely as you are!"

Randy blinked but other wise froze and held his breath. _Huh_?-! Tristan was lonely?-?-? Well shit add that to the list of things that was wrong with him, just add that right on the fucking top!

Randy dropped his head as he loosened his grip on Tristan's small wrists and let him rip one away. God damn it he was such an ASSHOLE. What in the hell was he thinking yanking Tristan about like that! He had no fucking right! "I-I'm sorry." He brought his head back up and expected to see Tristan's beautiful green eyes soften with forgiveness…But, they _didn't_. Tristan's face screwed into a tight snarl, his free hand flying up and striking Randy hard across the face. "Fucking _jerk_!"

Randy ran his tongue along the inside of his stinging cheek and lip; checking for blood and huffed over his tongue as he felt his cock _throb_. He fucking _loved_ a good smack to the face. And Tristan knew it and that was probably why he did it the second time. The small hand slapped his head aside and this time he _did_ taste blood and he retaliated instantly; grinding his small body into the bed with a deep growl, "Enough!" But Tristan didn't stop. He started slapping at his chest and shoving at it with everything he had, clawing the hell out of him when he still didn't budge. "Stop fucking yelling at me and fuck me already you big stupid **stubborn** son of a bitch!" He tried to land another slap to his face but Randy jerked back and he missed, groaning angrily and thrust his ass against Randy's cock instead.

_You know all my deepest secrets  
I think you know  
You know to keep 'em  
But I wonder if you know  
I hate sleeping alone  
So come and tell me what my kiss tastes like  
Don't wanna miss it  
So turn off the lights  
But I wonder if you know  
I hate sleeping alone_

"Come on you fucking pussy! Fuck me! Make me fucking _scream_!" He got in another slap, surprising Randy as he let out a triumphant laugh, his green eyes now bright and alive with arousal, "Ha! Maybe you fucking can't! Maybe you're not fucking man enough!-!-!"

_I have to fake it  
I leave if I could  
I'm not in love but the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love but the sex is good._

Not man enough?-! Randy let out a loud, beastly snarl, catching Tristan's wrists and pinned him down to the bed once more. And he was _completely_ lost within the game. Despite his exhaustion he crushed his lips in a hard but quick kiss before turning him over onto his stomach as Tristan let out a small excited yelp and yanked his shorts down, tearing them apart at the middle. Just as he'd done to Cody _so_ many times…

_You got to know  
Know my weakness  
You always touch  
In all the right places  
We don't get along that well  
Not much for talk  
But you're hot as hell_

Randy closed his eyes as he hastily freed himself from his jeans, almost crying out as a beautiful image of Cody settled into Tristan's place. Oh god he missed him so fucking much! Why did he have to fight with him again when they could have made up?-! Why couldn't they just stop lashing out at each other and fucking BE together like they both so desperately wanted?-!

Tristan let out another excited yelp and shattered the image of Cody as Randy tore his eyes open and slapped a hand around his small waist, rubbing his aching sex against his opening with a deep groan. Normally he took his time before driving his massiveness into someone but it didn't really need to be said as to why he wasn't going to now. Tristan would take it hard, dry, and without preparation because, firstly the little bitch deserved it and secondly, he fucking _loved_ it that way.

And to be honest, so did Randy.

With a deep snarl his fingers curled into his skin, his cock burning with arousal as he barrled into Tristan's sweet tightness and made him take every inch.

Tristan screamed, his little body lurching forward only to be pulled back and held in place by strong hands curled so tightly around his hips.

Randy laughed as he snagged a handful of Tristan's hair, yanking his head back to hear him moan and pressed his cock in deeper, holding it there as it throbbed and pulsed for so much more.

_I have to fake it  
I leave if I could  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good_

"Ohhh god YES!" Tristan whimpered, his small hands latching onto the covers, panting wildly, writhing and squirming, clenching and tightening around his shaft. "Oh FUCK!-!-!"

See, this was another thing that John just wouldn't understand about Tristan. He liked it rough, like, REALLY rough and even though he was small he could take quite a lot of abuse before he cried uncle. Err, well, not uncle. _Banshee_ was his safe-word. And Randy had only heard it _once_ when he'd twisted Tristan up too far and strained his back over the counter in the bathroom.

Randy wiped his brow against his arm, clearing it of beads of sweat already threatening to roll into his eyes and drew back, looking down at himself as his cock eased out and just as it reached the tip, slamming back inside with a hard moan.

_It's not like I wanna stick around  
It's just tonight I'm gonna lay you down  
So now you know what my kiss tastes like  
So in the morning I say goodbye  
But I wonder If you know  
I hate sleeping alone_

Fuck this wasn't right. They shouldn't be doing this but oh go fuck he couldn't stop now! He was balls deep and on the verge of pounding his sweat ass into the mattress, eyes screwing shut harder as he tightened his hand in Tristans hair and thought of Cody.

No, there was no stopping him now. They were doing this and Tristan was going to be Cody one LAST time.

_I have to fake it  
I leave if I could  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good_

Randy tore Tristan's head back further, leaning down and blindly searching for his lips until they met and Tristan moaned down his throat, pushing back on his sex as their tongues danced in a heated frenzy. And slowly but surely, Tristan began to faded away once more.

Cody appeared beneath him, head thrown back, his gorgeous clear blue eyes wide with desire, his perfect plump lips held apart in a desperate moan as his tight heat clenched and stretched around his cock. Fuck yes Cody wanted him _so_ bad, he always did! Randy released Cody's hair and grabbed onto his hips, dropping his head and lavished his neck and shoulders with hungry kisses, his entire body coming to life and burning with a savage need to fuck him until he cried out for them to stop.

He shuddered as he drew back, taking a deep breath before plowing back inside and didn't stop, drawing back again and again until he was all but jack hammering the gorgeous man into the bed with everything he had.

"Ohhh _fuck_." He choked out, panting wildly, his eyes screwed shut tight. "Oh god…_Cody_!"

Cody screamed and cursed him, jerking back on his thick sex at every opportunity until Randy pinned him down harder, yanking his hips up higher. Cody twisted his head around and their lips met once more, their tongues colliding and dueling erotically as they swallowed each others moans and cries of ecstasy.

God damn it he fucking MISSED this. He missed Cody so fucking bad it was killing him and this, although enjoyable and fucking HOT, just wasn't real! Fuck it just wasn't enough!-!-!

His body pounded harder, crying out against his mouth, trying to reach the Cody, trying to feel close to him, trying to feel SOMETHING other than hurt; the bed shaking and groaning with strain as it bounced off the wall and night stand noisily.

"Randy…Oh my god!" He heard Cody moan against his lips and instantly buried his face into the back of his neck, clenching his already shut eyes even tighter and fought like hell to feel as close to his beautiful Cody as he possibly could.

But it just wasn't working.

Not anymore.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Rating/Warning: MA for smut! Candy times!  
**

**Note: Lyrics and song belong to Johnny Cash. Also just thought I'd say that Randy is not falling for Tristan. He cares for the little guy but we should all know by now that Randy is never going to let Cody go. This fic has 40 chapters total so there is plenty of time for stuff to happen.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: This is a **_**flashback/dream **_**that's broken up into two chapters. But since I had to spoil that part I won't tell you who's it is! XD  
**

"Do you think I'd make a good doctor?"

"Hmm?" Randy brought his head up from Cody's bare shoulder, kissing him there gently, "What was that?" Cody dipped his head, appearing almost _shy_. They'd come to the Rio hotel and casino and rented a rather pricey room for the weekend on Randy's request and at the time Cody seemed thrilled about it but, he was oddly distant now, more so than usual and as much as Randy wanted to take him by the shoulders and demand an explanation he didn't. He let it be and just held him beneath the warm, sweet smelling water of the Jacuzzi they were so lucky to be relaxing in.

"Do you think I'd make a good doctor?" Cody wasn't sad but, he wasn't quite feeling the mood either. Ever since he'd found his bank account had been emptied once again by Michael or Christopher he was inwardly distraught. It just wasn't fair! He had a good chunk of cash saved up, too much to stash away anywhere but in a bank, and in a split second and for no reason at all they just TOOK it from him. All of it.

And now he barely made enough to pay rent.

Cody was scared. Randy loved him, he could tell and if Cody let down his guard for a split second he would admit that he felt the same way but for some reason he felt like there just wasn't time for that. Or a point. And while sleeping with Randy had SO many perks there was a downside to it too because it meant that he couldn't work as much as he used to. He used to hog the stage every night and now it was maybe once or twice a week for a few hours; all because he didn't want to Randy realize just how much he truly had nothing else. Because like any normal person Randy would realize he wasn't good enough for him and split faster than he could fucking blink. Cody just couldn't let that happen! He wanted to be with him for as long as he could and not to mention, Michael would punish him so **badly **if he fucked this up!

So… less money; and now school was so far off it seemed utterly hopeless.

And, even if Michael let them stay together how was he ever going to be _good_ enough for Randy?-?-? He was never going to save up enough to get back into school and he'd have to fuck that sick bastard Drew in the mean time too! God damn it this was so frustrating! He just knew he was useless fucking GARBAGE and it was so fucking HOPELESS!

Cody tried to stay positive, he really did and had for a long time but, even if he _did_ manage to make up the money Michael would just take it from him again. Meaning he was going to be stuck under his thumb until it killed him.

Fuck yeah he was scared.

Randy frowned as he brought his lips to his neck and placed a lingering kiss to his soft, sweet skin, "I think you'll be one of the greatest…Why do you ask?" Of course he thought Cody would be a good doctor! It almost pissed him off that he'd even ask! Cody was always so fucking down on himself and Randy just didn't understand why! He was SO smart and gorgeous and just a pleasure to be around, how could he possibly think so little of himself?-!

His lover was perfect…Didn't he know that?-?-?

Cody shrugged, his shoulders rising and falling gracefully within the water and lent back slightly against Randy's chest with a soft sigh, "Just wondering." There was no need to bring down the mood with his money woes. Besides that would sort of give a whole bunch of scary shit away wouldn't it?

Randy tightened his arms around him, pressing his nose into Cody's hair, his stomach fluttering as he inhaled his scent as it always did. "Is that why you're so quiet tonight? Because you're thinking about going back to school?" Cody wasn't exactly _quiet_ that night but he wasn't his usual self either. Even though he was obviously happy Cody appeared to be holding something back, giving half smiles and letting out it seemed one soft sigh after another. Randy had noticed something was definitely wrong but was too afraid to ask. Not wanting to ruin their special date weekend thing with an argument when Cody refused to answer (like he usually did when he tried to find out what was bothering him) he kept his damn mouth shut about it and tried his best to be patient. Cody would tell him when he was ready.

And Randy was more than accustomed to waiting.

"Sort of." Cody lightly shrugged again. "I mean I want to get back into school but sometimes it feels like it's never going to happen. It's like I'm fucking stuck and I can't get… like… _un-stuck_."

Randy smirked; Cody honestly had nothing to worry about! Randy would make sure he wasn't dancing for money for the rest of his life and soon he'd make sure he'd never have to be without him again either. After all Cody could always just _move in_ with him and use all of his own money for school! He didn't _have_ to live with Justin and worry about paying rent! "But you **will** be a doctor one day, babe." He assured softly, dropping his lips back down to his neck and laid another kiss there as he so loved to do. "We'll make sure of it." Just as soon as Randy worked up the courage to ask him to take the next step and move in with him! Which was coming oh so very soon!

"We? Like…_You and me_?"

Randy kissed him again, stifling a sigh. How could Cody even ask him that? "Yes babe, together you and I will make sure you get back into school just as soon as we can." He forced a smile as Cody's head turned, "_Really_?" Cody questioned and looked somewhat confused with his brow arched slightly, "You would do that for me?" Randy nodded, stroking his hand down Cody's firm stomach beneath the water, his smile returning as he let his hand trail closer and closer to Cody's groin. He would do A LOT for his lover; Cody honestly had no idea! "Well, _no_ but, I'll do it _with_ you."

Cody's eyes widened slightly, "Huh?-! Wait you actually _want_ to help me?-?-?" That was a first! Normally people were only out to help themselves! And god damn it that was so kind of him! Randy was such a great man and if their relationship had an ice cubes chance in hell he would be the happiest guy in the world right now! But…They _didn't_ have a chance…

And every time Randy did or said something nice like that it only reminded Cody of how badly Randy was going to hurt when he discovered the truth.

And it was killing him.

Randy frowned hard, "Why wouldn't I?" Really, why wouldn't he?-! Helping meant that Cody could get off the stage that much faster and not to mention, it would make Cody incredibly _happy_ as well! Jesus of course he wanted to! Of fucking COURSE he'd help if it meant that he wouldn't have to share Cody with the patrons of the T-strip! Randy tried not to bitch but damn it he was SICK of having to do that!

Cody was HIS god damn it!

Cody shrugged again, eyes wider and distant with deep thought, "I…I-I don't know."

Randy almost sighed as he moved his hand up and rubbed his hip beneath the water, trying to assure him with touch since his words always seemed to fail. "You seem surprised." And that fucked SUCKED. Why didn't Cody trust him yet?-!

"Well…_Yeah_…" He shifted slightly, "That just seems so…I don't know…" He trailed off, frowning, "You're weird."

"_Ha_!" Randy laughed, truly amused and suddenly felt quite playful. "There you go calling me weird again!" He reached down and grabbed the muscle above and around Cody's knee, squeezing his fingers into it until Cody yelped and squirmed, "Cut it out! Hey don't you tickle _me_!" Cody pried his hand away, his tone playful and full of laughter, "Unless you want me splashing water all over the floor you had better quit it!"

Fuck the mess! Randy continued to tease, fighting past Cody and covered his knee again, squeezing another laugh out of him, "So what? A little water won't hurt anything! Besides, it's a _hotel_; they can always send us more towels!"

"_Raaannnndyyyy_!" Cody let out a long half laugh half whine _thing_ and Randy added his other hand to the fun, squeezing both knee's now as his lover squirmed against his lap. He loved playing with Cody like this, and really no one else could bring out this side of him…

"Hey, **you**! Quit it! **No**!-! Don't you dare! Hey you big lummox-Quit it! Hey! **HEY**!-!" Randy chuckled and kept squeezing, tickling Cody into a laughing, squirming fit until he turned just far enough around and Randy caught his perfect mouth in a kiss, wrapping his arms around his twisted torso.

_God he fucking LOVED him. _

Their tongues danced a deep, awkward but still wonderfully hot dance, Randy kissing hard and Cody giving it right back with an eager moan...

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

After a long moment Randy stroked his side, breaking their kiss somewhat to catch his breath, panting softly against his wonderful, hot sweet mouth. "Mmm_**Dr. Rhodes**_…" He moaned deep, _aroused_ and between sensual flicks of his tongue through Cody's plump, wet lips. And Cody was right there with him, panting, his body flushed with desire as he opened his mouth to him again and again in their awkward position. And their hands came together beneath the water.

"_Say it again_." Cody whispered his plea between kisses, "Please baby; say it again." Fuck he loved when Randy called him that! He'd give anything for it to be true!

"Dr. Rhodes." Randy murmured with a smirk, "Dr. Rhodes. Dr. RhodesDr. Rhodes._**Dr. Rhodes**_."

Cody needed to be closer. He suddenly broke away and glided forward in the water before he turned and crawled back into Randy's lap, straddling him easily as his hands gently dragged and stroked against the smooth muscles of Randy's stomach and chest. His lids were half drawn, desire brightening his already stunning blue eyes into spectacular orbs of perfection; and Randy bit his lip as he ached and felt such NEED at just the sight of the beautiful man over his legs.

God damn it Cody was so HOT when he was aroused! Hell he was gorgeous all the time but Randy found him to be _breath-taking _at times like this; there was just something about Cody that seemed to glow when he was turned on and Randy was seriously like a moth to a flame.

**He just couldn't resist.**

_I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Cody wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, burying his tongue into his mouth in a desperate kiss. He just had to kiss him! And he did with vigor, rising up slightly so Randy's head went back and both expertly swallowed each others excited moans, one right after the other.

He moved his hands down his chest again, digging his fingers in slightly, _possessively, _and shivered. Fuck Randy was so **GOOD** to him! God damn it he didn't deserve him!-!-!

Randy clawed his hands into Cody's back, accepting a breath taking, beyond passionate and RAW round of kissing until neither could take it for another moment and their lips broke apart just barely as they fought to catch their breaths. Cody lent back slightly and brushed his lips against his cheek, squirming slightly as their cocks found each other beneath the water and he let out a soft gasp. "_Damn_." He braced his hand on the edge of the tub behind his Randy, curling his fingers around the cool black marble, "You're always so _hot_ for me, _**Detective Orton**_."

Randy nodded and sucked in a breath at that, trembling as their throbbing sexes continued to rest together beneath the water and spread his legs, bracing them. Fuck he loved hearing Cody say that and God he loved to see him on his lap like this! It was so erotic and there really was no other way to fuck someone as beautiful as him because if you weren't looking at his gorgeous face while pleasuring his perfect godly body, you were _seriously_ missing out. And according to Randy, you were also a fucking IDIOT. "You _make_ me so hot." He panted softly, licking his lips, "I can't help it. You're so fucking _gorgeous_." His fingers dug into his thighs as he shuddered with need, "I want to _ravish_ you every time I see you."

_As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Cody's licked his lips as hands moved lower from his chest and disappeared beneath the water, finding their cocks and took both into his fingers, stroking slowly with a soft moan, "You mean that, don't you?" He did and it just broke Cody's heart! He dropped his head back, stroking faster, "Oh god you're so fucking **good** to me." And he just didn't deserve it!

Randy frowned. Fuck of COURSE he meant that! Cody was perfection was he not?-! Randy reached and grabbed his neck, pulling his head up as he fought not to thrust into his wonderfully soft fingers, "Come here." he beckoned softly and Cody gasped deep and came to him, their lips meeting for another hot, passionate kiss; only this time Cody's gracious fingers were sliding up and down the lengths of their shafts, toying with the curve along the tips and dipping into the slits and slowly driving both men into a wild state of _need_.

Randy lent forward as Cody pushed against him, spreading his legs wider, splashing water over the edges of the Jacuzzi as his hands shot up and grabbed Cody's handsome face.

But, Cody _stopped_ them. "Baby?" Cody rasped down his throat, panting wildly, trembling on his lap, "_Bed_." Randy nodded, still kissing but now stroking his thumbs over his firm jaw line and perfect cheeks. He wasn't worried about messing the bathroom but if Cody was then they could find their way to the bed; hell he'd even carry him there if he wanted!

"Baby?-?-?" Cody snickered softly, pulling back and gave one of his hands a gentle nuzzle, "BED. And we won't get there if you don't let me go."

"Sorry…" Randy murmured, almost losing himself in Cody tender nuzzle until he blinked hard and shook his head lightly; fuck he loved it when he did sweet things like that! It just made Randy so incredibly happy! "I thought you said 'Take me now'." He lied badly as his hands fell away with a chuckle and he smiled big as he danced his eyes brows in a playful manner, "Lead the way, babe."

"You fibber!" Cody laughed as he slid back on his legs and stood up within the water, turning and searching the floor for a towel. "_You_ just want to fuck in the Jacuzzi."

"And?-?-?" Really what was so wrong with that?-?-? Screw the mess! He'd clean it up if Cody was THAT concerned about it. "The tub is too small for both of us at either of our places-"

"Ha ha! And yet we've done it there how many times now?-?-?"

Randy froze._ Shit_! Was he supposed to be keeping count? "Uhh…Uhhh…"

"Relax baby I was just kidding." Cody snickered and Randy sucked his lip between his teeth as he watched him bend even further over the edge in search of a towel beneath their discarded clothing, watching droplets of water continuously pour down his sculpted back to his beautiful round , tight rear end and shuddered as he fought the urge to lean forward and follow them with his tongue.

Fuck he was so beautiful.

Randy trembled and forgot all else as his cock throbbed painfully hard and he sank his teeth into his lip, stifling a moan. God he wanted him so bad! He wanted to trail his lips down the sweet curves of his back to his ass where he knew he'd screw him into a wanton mess with his expert tongue; he wanted to glide his fingers over his soft, warm, silky skin, tasting and kissing every inch of it as he went and made his lover melt in his arms…

God he fucking LOVED him! He wanted to taste and touch every inch of him!

_You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

"Wait." Randy let out a growl, shooting forward, turning and trapping Cody over the side of the tub without warning and slapped his hands to his taunt ass, "Forget the towel." His voice was hoarse, strained even as he nearly came undone with Cody's cheeks beneath his strong fingers. "We're not going anywhere." He spread them, quickly flicking his tongue against Cody's puckered flesh with another deep growl. "I'm not finished in here just yet."

Cody gasped and tried to right himself, "Baby no!" He objected weakly but yet pushed back on Randy's face, "We'll make such a mess!"

"Hush." Randy was persistent and held him captive against the tub, refusing to let him out, "_Fuck it_." He growled and drove his tongue into his flesh, squeezing his fingers into his cheeks as his own cock throbbed so fucking _hard_ beneath the water once more. They would make it to the bed as his sweet lover had requested…

Just not before he made Cody scream a climax around his tongue first!

Cody whimpered as he threw his head back, apparently giving in as he spread his legs wide and lent over the ledge.

"That's what I thought." Randy said between flicks, "You like this too much to make me stop."

"Fuck I **love** it when you do this!" Cody declared loudly, leaning further and let out another whimper, "Harder baby! Oh god make me _scream_!"

Randy smirked as he drove his tongue in hard circles against his opening, pushing inside and groaning as Cody cried out and slapped his hands around the soft marble edge of the tub. "_Fuck_!" Cody reared back, splashing water in every direction, grinding on Randy's tongue as it teased and penetrated his body so wonderfully hard and fast; his arms shaking at the elbows as they strained to hold him up under the wonderful assault on his ass as his mouth fell open for one loud cry of ecstasy after another. "So good ahhh god yes FUCK-FUCK!-! Ohhh shhhit-fuck yes right there baby! Oh god yes RIGHT _**THERE**_!-!"

Randy felt more than smug as he listened to Cody's cries, "Mmmyou like that?" He asked in a amused purr, driving his tongue in deep for a moment to hear Cody scream like he knew he would and withdrew with a proud, deep laugh, "Easy now! You're making quite the mess!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cody laughed breathlessly, peaking back at him, his gorgeous face flushed and his bottom lip swollen and dripping with spit; fuck he looked so god damn HOT. "It's YOUR mess."

"'Not talkin' 'bout the water." Randy reached around and found Cody's rigid, leaking cock pressed against the black marble, swiping away a generous amount of precum from its wide tip with his thumb. "I'm talkin' 'bout this monster right _here_."

"OH!" Cody whimpered loud, his head dropping as he shook with need, turning to absolute putty in Randy's grasp. "Randy PLEASE!" He jerked back with a solid whine, "Don't tease me!"

Randy tugged him closer, giving the _Dashing One_ what he wanted and drove his tongue against his opening just the way he knew he liked. And sure enough after a mere few minutes of choking and gasping Cody began to scream, his voice echoing and such wonderful music to Randy's ears. "You're so loud tonight," He praised, slipping his other hand into his crevasse and pressed the tip of his thumb into his spit slicked hole, "You're close already, aren't you?" He pushed deeper, curling his thumb against his tight inner walls, flicking his tongue back into the mix and set Cody off once more.

"OH FUUUCK! OHHHH GOD YES I'M GONNA CUM!" He fell over the edge, draping his body so far over that his face nearly touched the floor; and begged for Randy to give him more. "Harder baby oh god fuck please! **PLEASE**!-!-!" And Randy was more than happy to oblige.

He pulled Cody away from the wall and made room before curling his fingers around his cock, withdrawing his thumb and replaced it with his tongue, spearing him deep.

Cody wailed in ecstasy, shaking violently as Randy expertly tongue-fucked his tight heat and stroked his pulsing sex until it finally spilled forth and his beautiful lover jerked and spasmed with blissful relief against his mouth and hand...

"_Damn_." Randy moaned and took a breath; leaning back as he rubbed his hands down Cody's thighs beneath the water, still toying with his opening by pressing his thumb back into it and smirked, "You came so quick that time." Not that he was complaining; he just found it odd because at home it took him a good while to get Cody to relax and let go like that. Or so it seemed at times anyway. And not that that meant Cody wasn't attracted to him but Randy definitely felt him holding back at times and although Cody was hot for him he didn't seem to _relax_ enough to reach release. At least, not until Randy brought him onto his lap and Cody rode him into oblivion. That worked _every _time.

"Shut up." Cody demanded weakly, his voice hoarse as he started to slide over the edge and back into the water, "You made such a mess!"

"Actually YOU made such a mess." Randy pointed to the sticky fluid clinging to the soft black marble, "And again, so QUICKLY!"

Cody turned, putting his hands on his hips and still looked quite flushed, "_You_ sir," He said, breathless, fighting a smile, "Are crusin' for a bruisin'! Quit picking on me or no sex for you!"

That made Randy's eyebrow arch and he laughed a second later, shaking his head. "_Riiiight_. As if _you'd_ turn _me_ down." Yeah fucking right! Cody had been all over him since day one and then even more so after they slept together for the first time!

"I would!" Cody lied, still fighting a smile but catching his breath, "I could!"

Randy's laughter faded, his expression turning serious. Would he now? He sprang up, bringing them to eye level, "_Really_?" He grabbed a stunned Cody's hand, tearing it from his hip and placed it around his massive sex that was rigid and aching so painfully for release. "You'd turn this down?" Let's see the tease say he would now!

Just as Randy predicted Cody shook his head and sucked his lip between his teeth, his fingers closing around him instantly; and desire returned in a glow within his stunning clear blue eyes. "Of course not, baby." He purred softly,his cheeks still so flushed as stroked the silky hot skin of Randy's cock that twitched and throbbed against his palm. "_Never_."

Randy nodded although he knew that and fought a smile as he stared down at Cody, pushing into his hand. This was just playful banter but truth was that sometimes, Randy just NEEDED to hear him say it; and he was ecstatic when he did.

He pushed harder into his hand, stifling another moan, "I didn't think so."

"I'd never willingly turn you away, Randy." Cody said to him softly, stroking faster and leaning in for a kiss, "_Even if you do it to me."_

What the fuck?-! He'd never turn him down! NEVER!-!-! Randy opened his mouth but their lips met and silenced any question Randy had to Cody's strange last words as Cody's sweet tongue forced the worry from his mind in seconds.

Or maybe Randy was so tired of wondering and being paranoid about their relationship that it was just easier to forget and assume it was just Cody being Cody.

Mysterious…

And strange.

Cody's hand suddenly slowed and his mouth broke away and moved down his neck; leaving heated kisses on its way down his chest as he sank to his knees and quickly licked a hungry line up his long shaft. "MmmI can't wait till it's inside me, baby." He purred erotically before closing his lips around the tip and greedily tongued the slit, looking up threw thick lashes of half drawn eyes as his fingers finding Randy' hips and curling into them possessively.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Randy let out a moan as Cody's mouth took him to heaven, his hands latched onto his strong shoulders for balance while the rest of the world faded away. "_Thank you_." He choked out, moaning again, his knees already quivering as Cody sucked his cock so god damn deep down his throat. Why he thanked him he wasn't quite sure but he just felt like he should!

"Ohhh _fuck_." He hissed and curled a hand into his short dark brown hair; and his heart was pounding as their eyes met. "Ohh god baby you do that so fucking _good_." Cody nodded and moaned around his cock, sliding a hand up Randy's abdomen and clawed into his chest around a nipple before raking his nails over the sensitive flesh. It made Randy thrust into his mouth with a sharp grunt. Fuck he _loved _that! Fuck the rougher the better!

With another grunt his head fell back despite his best efforts to keep their eyes locked and he gave Cody's hot throat another pump, choking him as he held it there for him to swallow. And Cody, so wonderful as he was, did so delicately, only just slightly scraping his shaft with his teeth as he sank further and further down until his nose bumped his stomach and he came back up.

With another rake of his nails to Randy's chest Cody's tongue wrapped around the hot tip, guiding his cock in light circles before swallowing him again with a hungry moan, purposely choking himself until he was forced to come back up for air and after one deep breath he was on him again, sucking and slurping, riding his cock with his mouth.

Randy gasped and choked as his body tensed and spasmed with ecstasy, the hot wet sucking heat of his lovers mouth quickly proving to be too much and he let him know with a strangled grunt and a sharp tug on his hair.

Cody drew back, releasing him with a slick pop but quickly let his hand take over, stroking furiously, "You ready baby?" Randy nodded frantically, his eyes twisted shut, his jaw tightened into a snarl. _Oh god_!-!-! His back tensed harder, his cock throbbed. He was SO close!

"Do it baby." Cody rasped, flicking his tongue against the tip, "Cum all over my face."

Fucking hell!-! Randy **shook**, his cock ready to burst. Cody words! Oh god his request was so fucking _dirty _and went straight to his cock! Oh god so fucking HOT! He fucking _lost_ it! Randy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. And just like that and as if on Cody's cue his groin erupted; _fuck _he came sooo fucking HARD and with a loud, deep, _beastly_ howl. Cody was the only one who could bring out _that_ side of him as well…

Randy's knees gave out as his cock sprayed and spurted Cody's gorgeous face with his seed and he barely had the mind to catch himself against the ledge of the tub before doing a complete face plant, moaning and thrusting, bucking and shaking as he emptied...

_**Next chapter reveals a little more as well as who's having the flash back. Which will be up shortly.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**RATING/WARNING: MA for DRUG USE and ANGST**

**Note: The beginning is a part of the FB but picks up at a later time in the flash back…Super short chapter.**

Cody smiled at his lover beside who was teetering on the verge of sleep beneath the thick golden comforter and soft white cotton sheets, sighing softly as he brought his head to rest of his chest, "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Randy opened an eye just slightly, peeking at him.

"I just wanted to tell you…" He paused, chewing his lip, dropping his gaze, "That um…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "These past few weeks have been some of the best weeks of my life and I'm really sorry that I'm going to fuck everything up."

Randy's eyes shot open and went wide, his hand grabbing at the back of Cody's neck as he shook his head, "Why would you say that?-!"

"Because it's true." Cody shrugged slightly, "You don't believe me but, I will because I always do. And _when_ I do, you're going to forget all about me-"

"Stop!" Randy cut him off with a firm shake of his head and a somewhat angry glare. How dare Cody just assume he'd turn his back on him! He'd never be so heartless! And he'd sooner die than forget about Cody! "I could NEVER forget and no matter what mistakes you make we'll work through it. Just like you would do for me if I ever screwed up." Or so Randy hoped anyway. He wasn't perfect either…

Cody nodded, "I-I would!" And it was true; if Randy forgave him for the massive betrayal he'd spend the rest of his life making it up to him! He'd forgive Randy anything!

"And so would I!" Randy said, exasperated, his voice deep and hoarse with exhaustion. He just wanted to get some sleep!

Cody smiled a little, moving up his body slightly and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Promise?"

"I do." He nodded and turned to his gorgeous lover, wrapping his arm around him as their legs gracefully entwined beneath the sheets. "We'll be okay, Cody…I promise…"

A broken half conscious Cody sniffled, pushing himself up from the bathroom floor of the disgusting hotel he'd managed to scrap up enough cash for and rubbed his eyes to clear them of a groggy haze. Fuck he was so sick! Like, hadn't eaten in days and still hugged the toilet bowl every hour SICK. Was it the drugs? _Perhaps_. But more than likely it was because he'd returned to the Underground several days ago and besides tonight he hadn't had a wink of sleep.

He was tired. Worn out. Sick.

_Dying_…

And he welcomed it.

Going home was out of the question since Michael placed another one of his favorite tricks in what used to be his apartment; and even Justin had thrown a fit about that. But, what could they do about it? Cody couldn't afford to pay the rent with Shawns dept now added onto his own and Justin was lucky he got to keep his _life_ after he mouthed off to Michael.

They were both "lucky".

He stood up slowly, wincing as his knees shook and threaten to give, catching his balance on the small beige counter top cradling an even smaller white, badly chipped sink and swallowed hard. Some time ago he'd passed out after dry heaving and wished he'd fucking DIED instead of reliving that night at the Rio. He'd tried so hard to forget! Fuck it was just torture! Randy had given him such hope that night and even though deep down he knew he shouldn't have trusted it, he _had_. And although he didn't deserve Randy it still broke his heart so fucking bad when he just…TURNED HIS BACK on him. Fuck Randy never even let him explain! He broke his promise and slapped him around!

So… Did he ever really mean anything to him?-! Did Randy _really_ care about him or was it just THAT easy for him to give up and walk away?-!

Cody glanced at the counter and swallowed hard before daring to take a look at himself in the mirror. Fuck he looked like hell. And for once it didn't really bother him. Not even the dark circles beneath his sunken eyes that were dulled to a boring shade of light blue and red from exhaustion. Nor did his normally flawless skin that was shadowed with stubble and bland from lack of cleansing. He rubbed his hand over his unsightly stubble and shrugged. He used to care but, now he really didn't give a flying fuck. Honestly what did it matter? And besides, the less he took care of himself the less people wanted to fuck him and that's how he got the "night off". Which unfortunately that meant he also didn't have a place to stay for the night so he'd been forced to literally dig up the twenty dollars in coins to rent a room.

Yeah, he was SO fucking LUCKY.

What the fuck ever!

He huffed at his own reflection and went to leave, opening the door but came to an abrupt halt as he felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone going off in his pocket. _Shit_. It was probably fucking _Michael_, calling to "check up on him". Fucking BASTARD. Like he really cared!-!-!

He rolled his eyes; it could also be Justin calling to check in on him since he'd been avoiding his calls and ignoring his messages on and off…His friend was worried and rightfully so…

But, more than likely it was fucking Michael!

With a low growl he tore his phone out and prepared a glare as he flipped it open. That sick son of a bitch just HAD to fuck with him! He just had to rub shit in!

He scanned the small message bar scrolling across the top of the small screen, his eyes growing wide and he gasped, his heart leaping into his throat as he stared at the name in the inbox. It was fucking RANDY!-!-!

RANDY!-!-!

_"What are you doing?"_

Cody's hands were shaking as he quickly typed a response. _"Nothing...You?" _He sent it and raked a hand threw his short dark brown hair, resisting the urge to pace or get his hopes up. Oh god he was so scared he was trembling! Fuck he missed him so much!-!

A minute or so passed and Cody did started to pace, again coming to a complete stop when his phone vibrated a response in his hand; "_Same….Seriously you're alone right now?"_

"_Yes…It's good to hear from you…" _He resumed pacing, chewing the tip of his thumb anxiously until his phone buzzed once again.

_"__**That'**__s a surprise. But I guess I should have asked WHO you were doing."_

Huh? He read it over and over as his heart sank; and whatever little bit of fight he had left started to die right along with it. Another message came and he foolishly read it and his knees once again threatened to give way…

_"How many guys do you have sex with every day anyway? Fifteen? Sixteen? I can't believe I caught you between john's."_

Cody choked and put his hand over his mouth to stifle a cry, almost falling as he stumbled. Oh god FUCK! Why was Randy doing this?-!

He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, quickly typing a desperate plea, his stomach clenching into sharp knots._ "Randy please don't do this. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'd do anything to take it back. Please baby I'm so sorry!-!-!"_

"_Whatever. I just don't understand how you can live with yourself. I mean YIKES MAN how can you screw people for money?-! You're so fucking… GROSS."_

_"Randy please you don't understand! Please just let me explain!"_

_"Nah. And come on, trick, of course I don't "understand", I'm not a worthless prostitute like you and your skanky little friends. How could I possibly understand?"_

Cody sank down to the floor, panting, light headed, on the brink of falling apart,_ "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I just wanted to know...Why haven't you killed yourself yet?"_

Cody blinked hard_, "What?" _Surely he was imaging things! Randy just couldn't fucking mean that!-!-!

_"Damn can't you fucking read? Let's try this: WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED YOURSELF YET?-?-?"_

Oh GOD. NO! NO that just COULDN'T BE!-!-!_ "Is that what you want?" _Was it?-?-? Fuck if it was then…Then…FUCK. There was no need for Randy to ask! Cody already fucking thought about it!

_"What do you think, slut? You ruined my life, I fuckin HATE you."_

Cody cringed hard, dropping his hand with his phone into his lap as his head fell back and hit the wall with a loud bang. Randy wanted him dead…_Fuck_…How did he even…How was Cody supposed to…What did he…

FUCK!-!-!

His phone went off again and of course he read it, knowing it would do the job of finishing him off and held his breath, _"You should just do it Cody. No one cares about you anyway. One less whore the world has to worry about."_

Cody nodded. That fucking did it. _"I love you." _He sent and set his phone down on the floor, reaching for a small black plastic bag he'd placed beside the camode earlier and with shaky fingers quickly unzipped it and emptied it's contents onto the floor.

_"Try not to make too big a mess."_

Cody read the last message before he rubbed his eyes with a shaky sigh, trying to wipe away tears that had built up and spilled over, failing as more quickly replaced them. Fuck it. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyway…

He grabbed a blue tourniquet that had spilled out from the bag and expertly fashioned it tightly around his bicep, snatching his phone up one last night and quickly sent one LAST message. _"I'm sorry that I ruined your life Randy, I truly am. But you don't have to worry about me causing you any more grief. I'm giving you what you want...I love you."_ He set his phone down for the last time and picked up a loaded syringe that had also spilled out from the bag, swallowing hard as he popped the cap off and it landed with a soft clattered on the floor.

He was scared as he put the lumen up to a wide vein noticeably protruding from the anticubital space below the tourniquet and even more so as he pushed it inside and he quickly shut his eyes. He'd never done this drug before but he knew just how much it would take to kill him and he'd been prepared for this hours ago...

He gasped hard. _Heroine_. And too much of it poured directly into his blood stream as he rushed the plunger to it's end..

His eyes rolled back as his whole body instantly tensed, his heart failing and he slumped over.

It would only hurt for a moment...


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Spoiler for chapter 27?-!- "…Ohh baby I'm ready for love…" ;)**

It was late, AGAIN, and very cold and windy out as Randy sat quietly on a small leather couch tucked in the far corner of Michaels office; sulking as he listened to John and Michael work out a deal he had to pretend he wasn't into and rubbed his hand over his face. Again he was tired; so fucking TIRED and again he'd been stuck there all fucking night with Mizanin and the rest of the low lives he'd to grown absolutely fucking SICK of. Except John of course-He was there to help, as per their plan…

And Randy was there to…To…Um…

He frowned. He wasn't there for anything other than Michael knew he hated it so the bastard made him stay. That's how this shit typically went though, Michael would catch him just as he was about to leave and give him some menial task to do or sometimes he even had him stay to work security with Wade and David on the casino floor. Which sucked because now that he was out of vacation time he was expected to be at the precinct in the morning.

And Hunter, god love him, was on his ass about every little thing, riding him all fucking day until quitting time when he left in a angry huff. Needless to say things were still tense between them and even though Randy had apologized Hunter didn't let up not one fucking bit. He constantly gave him the cold shoulder or "accidentally" threw away his coffee when he had his back turned. Funny but, don't fuck with his coffee! Especially when he was constantly pulling all-nighters!

But of course Hunter didn't know that. How could he? The poor SOB. And of course even if he did he'd probably still throw his shit away and Randy would _still_ put up with it.

Why? Because deep down he missed his partner…his _friend_. It took him a while to realize it but Randy wasn't as alone as he'd thought before getting caught up with Mizanin. He _had_ friends. He just never let himself see that. Just like he didn't let himself hear the truth in Cody's words either. He realized he just wasn't _listening_. He was subconsciouly covering his ears and screaming to drown out the noise of anything troublesom coming his way because it was the easier thing to do. He'd taken the easy way out and given up on the mystery that was Cody and it fucking cost him. Fuck it cost him HUGE.

God damn it he was there now because of it!

Suddenly anxious he stood and zipped his black leather jacket up tight. Fuck this shit! Home was calling and he had less than four hours before he had to report for work and if Tristan didn't hurry the fuck up at the store he'd seriously leave without him.

The little brat could take a fucking cab!

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning towards the door and almost made it before Michael caught him and stopped him with, "Excuse you, where are you going?"

Randy sighed as he turned around. Nosy mother fucker. "If you _must_ know I'm going to the big room by the doors to wait for Tristan to get back from the store." He shook his head once, "Don't bitch Mizanin. You don't need me right now and I really don't want to listen to this shit." He glared at John, "Especially when _that_ asshole is here." No. He didn't hate him; of course it was a part of the act! Fuck Randy was almost smug about it too! They'd done a pretty good job of convincing Michael that John was dirty; so good a job that Michael was using John for the bigger jobs every night while Randy pretended to hate him as he sat on the side lines.

It was fucking PERFECT right now. They'd staged a "bust" in Randy's apartment to be seen before the cameras and everyone there had delivered quite the performance; including Adam and Jason who helped themselves to a few bags of the product of their own before beating the crap out of Randy's ribcage. He was still bruised and sore and a little much maybe but Randy knew that it would take nothing less for Michael to believe what he was seeing.

Thankfully he was right because, Mizanin fucking BOUGHT it. He bought it and they were IN.

"Aww don't be sore!" John chuckled, his blue eyes bright with amusement, "Come on Randy you're not the only one who likes money and Bentleys!"

"Was I talking to you?" He questioned threateningly with a serious scowl, "Shut the fuck up." Good for John trying to pick a fight with him! Michael would put a stop to it and send him away!

John's laughter turned a a cocky smirk, "Make me, _Detective_."

Damn! From that Randy let himself get into the act and really seethed, clenching his teeth that he bared, aggressively widening his stance and balling his hands into fists at his sides. Oh FUCK if any of this were real he'd have knocked John's fucking head off for that one! "Watch it." He hissed sharply threw his teeth, "_Captain_."

"Alright you two," Michael stepped between them even though neither men had a made a move and put his hand up as if to silence them. "That's quite enough."

Oh was it now? Randy relaxed and almost laughed. Fucking idiot! They were playing him so fucking hard! "Fuck you, John!" He added and got a firm shove on the chest, Michael forcing him towards the door. "Get out! Go! Go the the room or WHATEVER! Just go!"

"Same to you bitch!" John shouted back and Randy was fighting a smirk as Michael pushed him faster and as he passed threw the doorway; Michael really had NO idea what they were up to! Fuck YES maybe Johns plan was going to work!-!

"I'll call you later." Michael said as he started to close the door, "Hurry up and unload the last batch because I've got more coming in that's supposed to sell real quick and the deals only good for so long."

Randy rolled his eyes as he turned, "Whatever." He really didn't give a shit!

"And try not to lose your phone again you fucking moron!"

Randy just waved him off. Fuck him the damn thing fell out of his pocket the last time he was there! And MAYBE if Michael hadn't forced him to try the new product he would have had hit wits about him enough to realize it was gone! Fucking idiot.

But, speaking of his phone, he took it from his pocket and flipped it open as he headed down the long hallway. He'd only just had gotten it back last night when Tristan brought it to him after getting it from someone who'd claimed they'd found it just laying upon the floor somewhere. Whatever. He was just glad he didn't have to go threw the trouble of getting a new one and thankfully everything seemed as if it was in order.

He checked the time, almost sighing and contemplated calling Tristan to get his little ass in gear. It was time to go home damn it! True he'd sent him out for smokes and he had no right to be impatient but, he was. And just as soon as he made it to the big room at the end of the hallway by the huge double doors he hated so fucking much, he went to call him.

But, something on the upper right hand side of the screen caught his attention and he stopped. _Strange_. He frowned. Why did he have an already text message from Cody in his inbox? He selected the box uptop the screen to verify that it was actually from Cody and plopped down onto a bench just outside the doorway. He didn't recall reading any messages from Cody recently. Just the last one over a week ago stating he was sorry for everything and he'd saved that in a separate folder…

And no Randy still hadn't replied to it either. He just…couldn't. Not then. Not yet. Now maybe?

He sighed softly and rubbed his hand over his face, a habit to relieve stress that didn't work! He was still so hesitant to do talk to Cody it wasn't even funny! But fuck it was time to end this shit and just, take him back! He was fucking MISERABLE without him and ever since he'd thought Cody had been murdered a sense of panic had gripped him and never quite let go or went away, it lingered and grew. And a voice he used to consider a _torture_ told him that only being able to hold and kiss Cody again would make it stop…And it was so RIGHT.

It would let him go when…when Cody was _his_ again. Because …that's when he would LET it let him go.

He took a breath and opened it to the message folder, his stomach fluttering anxiously until he frowned as he noticed his inbox empty of all but that one message.

What the hell?-! He sat forward, eyes darting around the screen in a panic as his heart sank. He'd saved over four hundred of them between he and Cody and they were ALL fucking GONE! Call him crazy but he'd saved ALL of their texts to each other since they'd first met and during his darkest times without him he'd hide away somewhere and read them. It was odd, he knew, but somehow it made him feel…_closer_ to Cody. The REAL Cody. The Cody he knew. The Cody he loved more than anything in the whole world.

Fuck he missed him.

Randy blinked hard as he sat back, swallowing slowly as he let it sink in that the messages were gone and finally opened the only one left. "_I'm sorry that I ruined your life Randy, I truly am…"_ Shit he should have checked his phone sooner instead of just tucking it away until Michael called! Something just wasn't right about this! _"I'm sorry that I ruined your life Randy, I truly am. But you don't have to worry about me causing you any more grief. I'm giving you what you want...I love you."_ Randy scowled, his heart suddenly racing. What in the hell was Cody talking about?-! He hadn't asked him for anything! "_What do you mean giving me what I want?" _He quickly sent and only waited a few minutes before sending another,_ "?-?-?" _Oh god something just wasn't right!_ "Cody?-?-?" _He tried again after five hard long minutes. But still, NOTHING.

Randy panted hard as he stared down at his frustratingly silent phone. Something was _**wrong**_. He could fucking FEEL it. "…_you don't have to worry about me causing you any more grief…" _He cringed as a horrible feeling simmered in his stomach as he read it over and over.

Shit shit shit fucking SHIT! How long ago had he sent that?-! He checked and choked slightly. SHIT! Three days ago! THREE fucking days ago when he'd thought he lost his phone!-!

He cleared the screen with shaky thumbs, hurrying threw the menu. OH GOD! If something happened he was too fucking late!-!-!

He found his number and dialed out and was relieved as it rang twice and someone who he hoped was Cody picked up. Thank FUCK!

"What the fuck do YOU want?" It _wasn't _Cody. Randy jerked slightly, almost choking. "Justin?" Shit hadn't this happened before?-! Fuck except this time Cody _would_ be fucking dead! This time neither of them would be so lucky! He was sure of it! "Where's Cody?-!"

"Like you fucking care!" Justin sneered, "You're shit! You know that?-! You're fucking shit you sorry son of a bitch!"

Randy's jaw dropped. What the fuck?-! Why was Justin _attacking_ him?-! And where the fuck was Cody?-! "What the fuck is your problem?-! Of course I care! I just- No you know what? This is none of your business! Just put Cody on!"

Justin snarled, "None of my business?-! _Fuck_. **YOU**." He hung up.

Randy wide eyed dropped his head for a moment and blinked slowly, completely stunned by Justin's random outburst of hate…Seriously…WHAT. THE FUCK?-! Last time he checked Justin was angry with him but not THAT fucking angry!

He shook his head, glaring at his phone as the screen light timed out and the keyboard went dark. Little prick! And fuck man whatever Justin's problem was he just didn't have the fucking time to deal with it! There was way too much going on right now to worry about what in the hell was up Justin's ass and frankly, he really didn't give a shit! He was trying to talk to CODY, not Justin! God damn it he needed to know if he was OKAY! He needed to know if he was because he fucking NEEDED him! Fuck Justin! Randy wasn't going to worry about what Justin thought of him when he had enough shit to be concerned about as it was! And not to mention the fact that he was so fucking SICK of worrying about Cody and he really didn't have time to work Justin in! He just wanted Cody back and fucking hell when he finally tried to fix that and he gets shot down by his fucking roommate!

FRUSTRATING. Justin should just mind his own!

After a moment he called again but after one ring it went straight to voice mail. God damn it.

Fuck it. He let out a huff as he got up. Whatever! Fuck Justin and fuck calling Cody! He'd have to go SEE him in person to talk to him, apparently. And now that he thought about it, going to see him was really the better way to do this.

It was the only RIGHT way to get his Cody back to him and because, there was _so_ much he needed to say that just _couldn't_ be said over the phone…


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Note: I tried to add more to this chapter but just couldn't figure out where! Sorry guys!  
**

Randy tried not to pound on the door of Cody's apartment, knocking instead after taking a few calming breaths an tried desperately not to fear the worst. He'd raced over, breaking every speed limit, running ever light; and this was after shoving Tristan into the car who'd only just returned from the store. And he'd made him wait outside in the car.

Randy glared at the door as the seconds passed and it went unanswered, knocking harder, faster. Justin had better fucking let him in. He was in no mood for this shit! And although he didn't want to kick the door down but he'd do it if he had to. A little crazy but he **wasn't** leaving without seeing Cody. It's what he came for and he'd be damned if he was walking away from him again! This time he'd fight for him and kick the fucking door down and anything else that got in his way! Including Justin! _Nothing_ would get in his way and he wasn't going to stop trying to see him until Cody himself sent him away. If he fought threw a barricade in the form of Justin and Cody still asked him to go, he would. It would fucking kill him but he would do it if that's truly what Cody wanted. But, until then?-?-? He started to pound instead of knock, his scowl hardening. Until then Justin had better open the fucking door!

A few more seconds went by and he finally stopped pounding when he heard someone swearing before Justin tore the door open, instantly stepping out and viciously cursing his very soul until Randy broke in and shouted over him, "Jesus what the fuck is wrong with you?-!"

"Oh like you don't fucking know!" Justin shouted with a firm shove to Randy's chest. "Fuck you! Get the fuck out of here!"

Randy threw his hands up, blocking another shove; what the fuck now Justin was shoving him?-! What the hell?-! "No, I fucking DON'T!" He caught Justin's hands in the air as they came to shove him again and he forced them down to his sides, getting in his face faster than the smaller man could fucking BLINK. Seriously, Justin should not fuck with him right now. "WHERE'S CODY?-!-?-!" Because he was going to fucking snap on Cody's little friend if he didn't stop shoving him and get the fuck out of his way!

"Where the fuck do you think he is after what you said to him?-!" Justin sneered loudly, trying to pry his wrists free, twisting and turning his arms hard but failing miserably, "Let go of me!"

Fuck THAT! Randy shook his head as he pushed himself even further into Justin's face, "Not until you tell me where he is!" He refused firmly, squeezing his wrists so hard Justin winced and kept going even though he knew he was hurting him. _Good_. Nosy bitch! He wasn't going anywhere! "Tell me!"

"God damn it!" Justin grunted angrily as glared up at him, still tugging and twisting to be free of his grasp; and still failing miserably to do so. "You stupid bastard!" He declared with such hate it honestly took Randy off guard and he found himself shaking his head faster as he bared his teeth in a deep but low snarl. Fucking HELL! Would someone please just tell him what in the hell was going on?-! WHY was Justin so pissed?-! And for fucks sake **WHERE** THE FUCK WAS **CODY**?-! "I swear to God Justin if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on-"

"He's in the hospital!-!-!"

HOSPITAL?-! Randy completely froze accept for his eyes that widened with horror and shock. WHAT?-! His head felt light, his stomach quivering; Oh god he was going to be sick! This just couldn't be true! His mouth fell open as he lost his breath, panic welling so quickly within his chest and tightening it so that he couldn't even ask Justin, _why_. And Justin mistook his silence for guilt, "He's been in the ICU for two days because of your sorry ass!" He finally managed to break free of his grasp and shoved him again. "I bet you're just so fucking proud of yourself! I bet you're just so fucking happy you pathetic asshole!"

Randy took it as Justin came at him again; his blood turning cold, his heart racing with terror. And he just…_let_ Justin shove him until his back hit the wall. He didn't really feel it anyway. Not when he was gripped with such agony because, at that moment, _nothing_ else in the world could hurt as much as hearing Cody wasn't okay did.

The fact that Cody wasn't okay was…It was…Shit it was so _**fucked**_. It just wasn't right! And Randy just couldn't bare it!

He cringed hard, bitting his lip. Oh god his Cody was fucking _hurt_! And to make matters worse for some fucked up reason Justin was insisting that it was all his fault! And god damn it probably was!

Justin stopped and Randy swallowed hard, finally opened his mouth again to speak, he _had_ to, and when he did he felt the panic in his chest come bursting upwards in the form of words, "Why?-! What happened?-! What ICU?-! Which hospital?-! Is he okay?-!"

Justin scoffed, "No he's not okay you fucking idiot! And don't act like you didn't put him there!" He pointed a furious, accusing finger at him, "This is your doing you pathetic bitch! You should burn in hell for the awful things you said to him!"

Shit Justin may have been right up until then but after that Randy was so _lost_. So lost and so fucking _scared_. What had he said to Cody that was so bad that he'd get hurt and end up In the ICU? He hadn't spoken to him in days and nothing he'd said before then could be THAT bad either! This just didn't make any sense! And fuck more importantly was Cody _going_ to be okay or…Or what?-!

"You're fucking LUCKY that I found him when I did! Another minute or two and he'd be dead!" Justin added as he stepped back and abruptly turned away. "You know what? I shouldn't even be talking to you. You're not even worth my time."

"Justin wait!" Randy lunged forward with a desperate plea, grabbing Justin's arm. "What happened?-! Please I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't say anything to him!" He hadn't spoken to him in over a week! "I swear!"

"Texting is the same thing you stupid fuck!" Justin tore his arm free, "FUCK OFF!"

Randy panicked, his eyes darting around as he tried to think. He hadn't text Cody either! "What are you talking about?-! I haven't spoken to him in over a week!"

"_Whatever_." Justin just shook his head, reaching for and closing the door and proceeded to lock it. "And fuck you Randy I'm not playing this fucking game with you." He finished and shoved a set of keys in to his tight black jean pockets and pushed Randy out of his way, "You told Cody to fucking kill himself and he almost did! You can fucking ROT!-!"

Randy went after him with a scream, "I DID NOT!" Oh god he'd NEVER! Fuck he'd been angry with him but never so much that he wished him dead! He might have said that he hated him but it wasn't true! He loved Cody and his anger and hurt had been so out of control over everything that had happened because of that! Not because he wanted him dead! "Justin please! TALK TO ME!" To his dismay Justin only glanced over his shoulder as he lead them into the elevator, "Fuck you I SAW your texts!"

Randy rapidly shook his head; God damn it what fucking texts?-! "That wasn't me! Please you have to believe me! I lost my phone a few days ago and only just got it back last night!" He grabbed Justin and forced him to stop, turning him around as the elevator doors closed behind them and almost dropped to his knees out of desperation as it began it's decent, "Justin PLEASE! I didn't-I wouldn't! I love him!" He squeezed him tighter, "Where is he?-!"

"You're so full of shit." Justin obviously refused him again in a bitter tone and it did nothing to help Randy's desperation. Justin pulled himself free, "If you loved him you never would have left him! And if you love Cody as you so claim then you would have come for him a long time ago!" He paused briefly, reaching out and smashing a button on the panel for the first floor and crossed his arms. "You SHOULD have come for him weeks ago instead of being a little bitch taking the path of least resistance and crawling into bed with _Tristan_." He let out a disgusted scoff, "You're a fucking _DOG,_ Randy, just like the rest of Michael's goons."

Randy jerked back; fuck that stung. Because fucking hell Justin was _right_! Again! Over time he'd become more and more like the bastards he was forced to associate with and turning his back on Cody had only been the beginning. After that it was taking and _using_ the money Michael gave him, accepting the Bentley, selling Michael's drugs, SNORTING Michael's drugs, and sleeping with and using _Tristan_. Fuck he he was turning out to be just. Like. THEM.

"I…I…" God damn it what could he say right now?-! He WAS a fucking dog for leaving Cody when he needed him the most; he WAS a MONSTER for using and dumping him just like everyone else! But still he didn't send those fucking texts! "_Please_." He gave up on trying to think of something to say in his defense and was seriously _begging_ him now, "I'm guilty of the rest but I DIDN'T tell Cody to kill himself!" Oh god he'd NEVER do that! "I LOST my phone and when I got it back tonight everything was cleared out of my inbox except for one message! Just ask Tristan! He's the one who gave it to me!"

"_Really_?" Justin sighed and squinted slightly, "This is all so pointless Randy. I mean, say you're telling the truth and I believed that "lost" your phone-" He began to humor him, "Say I was THAT naive and believed you. I'd _still_ despise you for not putting an end to this shit sooner. I'd still call you out!"

Randy let out a heavy sigh as well. This just wasn't fair. Justin didn't know him well enough to come to that conclusion! And give him a fucking break him it wasn't so fucking easy to get over such a deep, devastating betrayal, no matter who's fault it was! "I know I screwed up but I'm here now aren't I?" Again he almost dropped to his knees, so desperate he totally would have if Justin demanded it. "I'm here now!"

"Yeah, and you're _wasting_ your time." Justin sighed again. "You don't deserve him."

Randy swallowed hard as he stepped back, rubbing his hand over his mouth and chin to stifle a shaky breath. _He already knew that he didn't deserve him_. But it wasn't going to stop him from trying. "I…I just want to see Cody..." He forced himself to say, doing his best to keep his voice from cracking. "Please Justin I'll do anything you ask of me if you just tell me where he is."

"Why? So you can get his hopes up again? Seriously, fuck off Randy. I'm not telling you which hospital he's in. You can find it on your own."

God damn it that would take too long! "You think I don't care about him?" He furiously shook his head. "That's not true and I can prove it!" He reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet from his pocket, opening it to the pictures of Cody he'd kept hidden inside all this time and practically shoved it in Justin's face. It was only five they were mostly of Cody looking away or even one of him sleeping and Randy only managed to get them because he'd gone through the trouble of sneaking some really good ones in on his phone when Cody wasn't looking and then printed them out at a photo booth inside Walmart. Yeah. _He actually did that_. And he kept them hidden within a clear soft plastic flap that opened up and held each picture neatly within his wallet. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about Cody. And every night before I go to sleep I tuck my wallet beneath my pillow because in some weird way those pictures make me feel a little closer to him. And, before I lost my phone I had over four hundred text messages saved from him that I must have read a thousand times by now!" He just kept going, "And at night when I do actually manage to sleep I dream about him all night long until I can't take it anymore! Now I don't sleep much at all!" He snapped the wallet shut and returned it to his pocket, "YES. I fucked up. I _know_ that. But I care about him whether you want to believe it or not!"

The elevator jolted to a stop as Justin's expression softened, _somewhat_, "Hmp…You really lost your phone?" But his tone was still harsh. "That's a little _too_ convenient don't you think? You lose it yet whoever found it just so happened to hate Cody enough to pretend they were you and tell him to kill himself?"

God he hoped Justin was coming around! Randy nodded, fully aware of how insane he must sound. But fuck it was the TRUTH. "I-I think so. I mean, I don't know who had it but, I'll find out." And when he did find out who'd "found" his phone, they were fucking DEAD. Randy would inflict such hell and make that sorry son of a bitch curse the day he was born! "Justin…" He tried one LAST time before he was going to give up and take off to look on his own. "PLEASE." If Justin wouldn't tell him he'd go to every fucking hospital in the area until he found him, no matter how long it took or how far he had to go! He'd do ANYTHING for Cody at this point. ANYTHING! And it's what he should have been doing all along!

The doors interrupted them as they opened and Justin let out a heavy sigh, uncrossing his arms, "I still don't like you." He stated, "But, I'm headed to see him now." He stepped out, "You can follow me."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Note: Sorry about the delay everyone. I sorta lost the bunny for this fic and am only able to work on the chapters here and there. Can't wait to finish it though! Which this will have TWO endings. One that's all fluff and good stuff and another that's totally kinky and twisted. You won't be able to find the alternate ending on here but I'll post a link if anyone is interested. **

****Edited in the wee hours of the morning lol I think I fixed it all...lol I THINK.**  
**

"Come on, hurry up." Was all Randy heard as Justin say as the smaller man hurried by and kept going. They were on the fourth floor of the Mercy Medical Center hospital, just outside the IUC to be exact, and apparently Cody wasn't there anymore. Justin hurried on to the elevator at the end of the hall that they'd just gotten out of not but a few minutes before and of course Randy was hot on his heels, his heart racing as he waited to hear more. The elevator doors closed as Justin sighed and mashed a button along the panel beside them and got the beast moving. "He's stabilized so they moved him into his own room on the sixth floor. I guess he woke up while I was gone."

Randy nodded as he listened, his stomach fluttering with such joy and relief. Cody woke up! Oh god yes Cody woke up!-!-! "What else did they say?-!" He wished he'd been there to hear it for himself but he had hadn't gone in to the ICU since Justin had told him to _wait_ outside. Actually the little prick _insisted_ and to avoid another heated argument Randy bit his tongue and stayed put. That is, until Justin came rushing out…

"They're releasing him in the morning."

Wait. WHAT?-! "So soon?-!" That didn't sound right at ALL! Cody had tried to kill himself and they were sending him HOME?-! What the fuck?-!

"Yeah well he doesn't have medical insurance so they don't want to keep him here unless it's life threatening." Justin explained bitterly and crossed his arms, "They said he should be fine in a day or two."

Randy just shook his head. Fine? FINE?-! No Cody would not be _fine_! He'd tried to take his own life and almost fucking succeeded! "Shit they can't just send him away like that! He needs help-"

"No what he needs is for you to leave him alone… Or take him back." He gave him a quick suspicious frown, "And where's Tristan?"

Or for fucks sake! Randy stepped back and stifled a sigh, resisting the thought to tell Justin to shut the fuck _up_. God damn it, he should be there for Cody?-! That's what Justin wanted?-! Fucking hell that's what he was TRYING to do! But Justin was fighting him every step of the way and it was really starting to piss him the fuck off! How dare he speak of their relationship as if he knew it! How dare he speak of something he knew nothing about!-! "Tristan took a cab home and like I said before, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere until Cody tells me to." And Justin should mind his own his fucking business!

"Mm-Hmm. And why didn't you take him back after Shawn was murdered? That would have been a better time than this."

"Excuse me?" Again, that was none of Justin's fucking business and the little bitch was lucky Randy didn't throw him against the god damn wall!

"Just answer my question." Justin demanded as he turned around with a nasty glare, "Why did you wait so fucking long when it was so obvious you were devastated when you thought Cody was dead? Explain it to me because I just don't fucking get it."

Randy clenched his teeth, fighting to keep them hidden behind his lips as he restrained a snarl. _Stay calm Randy; don't fuck him up just because he's right._ "I don't have to explain anything to you-"

"Oh yes you fucking do!" Justin snarled and shoved him hard in the chest just as he'd done earlier; and both barely noticed the elevator had come to a stop as Randy's back hit the wall. "That's my best friend you fucked up and tossed aside like garbage and I'll be damned if I'm going to make even a _second_ of this easy for you!" He stepped back, shoulders broad as he held a firm, threatening stance, "You want him?-! You'll have to go threw me to get him!"

Oh really?-! "You want to fight me?-!" Randy sprang away from the wall with his question, getting into Justin's face as _he'd_ done earlier only now he kept his hands balled into fight fists at his sides, "Is that what you're telling me I'll have to do?-!"

"No you fucking idiot just answer my question!-! Why did it take you so fucking long to come for him?-! WERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?-!"

"I WAS AFRAID!-!-!" God damn it THERE! There was his fucking answer! He was a fucking coward! "I GAVE UP OKAY?-!" And he regretted it more than anything in his life! "I MADE A MISTAKE!" And that was all there was to it! He fucked up and he was finally taking responsibility so Justin had better step the fuck down and BACK OFF. Because this time Randy would destroy anything in his way to Cody. Fucking ANYTHING!

Randy was shaking and as he visibly seethed Justin just starred at him and only pissed him off further as he _simply _arched a brow and smirked, "Actually, you made _several_ mistakes." He so _thoughtfully_ pointed out before turning around and directed the elevator to return back to the sixth floor; as it had taken off on its own during their heated exchange. "But, that's all I needed to hear." He added and the doors opened and for the second time that night Randy quickly followed Justin out of the elevator and into another long eerily quiet hallway; glaring at his back and trying to forget about shoving the little prick into a face plant. "Are we finished now?" He hissed threw his teeth, "Can I see Cody or are you going to continue insisting that I admit more humiliating personal short comings?"

"Don't be a dick." Justin chuckled softly over his shoulder, "Or yeah, I will insist." He led them to another set of doors, pushing threw and didn't wait for Randy as he continued on down yet another long, empty, but well lit hallway. "And don't complain either because I let you off easy."

"Easy?-!" Bullshit he did! "You've been screaming at me for the last two hours!"

Justin shrugged, "You deserved it." They turned a corner and found yet another set of doors only this time Justin stopped to read a small room number listing mounted on the wall in solid black letters before going threw them and slowed his pace. And Randy quickly got to his side. "Maybe so but now is NOT the time!" Fuck man couldn't Justin just yell at him later?-! Like, when they WEREN'T in a fucking HOSPITAL. "_Lay off_!"

Justin let out a loud sigh and stopped in his tracks, glancing towards a door just a few steps away and shook his head. "Look, you're a _dog_ and I think what you did to my friend was SHIT." He turned to him with his hand on his hip, "You're insecure, selfish, and you wear WAY too much cologne. I REALLY don't care for you and frankly I'd love to beat the living hell out of you rather than let you anywhere near my friend again… _BUT-_" He took a breath and let it out slowly, rolling his eyes slightly as he did so. "Cody loves you. And for some stupid reason I believe that you lost your phone and will give you this ONE chance to make things right. ONE chance and that's fucking IT." He brought his other hand up and pointed a threatening finger into his chest, "You read me, Mr. Detective? You hear what I'm saying to you? ONE chance and THAT'S IT."

Randy ignored his finger as he nodded and stepped towards the door Justin had been eying, his heart racing as he put his hand around the cold steel lever, "Loud and clear." He answered before going inside, stopping the door as it swung back and gently closed it quietly behind him. _Whatever_. Fuck Justin. The little brat could threaten him all he wanted but he wasn't going to hurt Cody and Randy seriously didn't find Justin intimidating. Or, maybe it was that it just didn't matter because he was about to get his Cody back and nothing else in the world was as important as that was? Nothing even came close!

But fuck he was _scared_. What if Cody sent him away without hearing what he had to say? Fuck or WORSE what if he only made everything even more screwed up and sent Cody over the edge again?-?

Shit! No! Can't think like that Randy! Can't back down now! He took a deep breath, daring to bring his head up and almost jerked it back down when his stomach literally cramped up into nothing but nerves as the small room came into focus. It, was dim, a thick light gray curtain pulled out and almost completely covering a tall window directly across the room from the door. The floors were white, tile, and seemed fleshly cleaned as the pungent scent of lemon cleanser hung heavily in the air. He looked closer and found he was standing before a doorway to a small bathroom that was hidden within the darkness. And he dare not turn on the light.

He shuddered. Fuck he hated hospitals. Fuck he hated THIS.

He gulped softly and rubbed a hand over his face, curling his thumb and fingers down his cheeks to his jaw. Oh god why was this so hard?-! What was he so afraid of?-! It would hurt but, so what if Cody told him to fuck off? At least he would have closure! At least he'd know he did everything he could to make this right and he could sleep better knowing it was all Cody's decision!...Right?-!...RIGHT?-!

Shit! And if that was true what if that wasn't enough?-! And what if when Cody sent him away the small amount of hope Randy was clinging to disappeared? _What would he do then?-!_

Shit! He was doing it again! He forced himself to step further, almost in view of the end of a bed he knew he'd find Cody in and stopped to take a deep breath. He was NOT going to run away from him again god damn it! Fucking hell GET IT TOGETHER RANDY!

"Justin?" Came a soft, raspy voice that Randy barely recognized to be Cody's and closed his eyes, gathering all of his courage. He. Could. Do. This. He could go in there and fix everything and get his Cody back! He could fucking do it god damn it!

He came forward although uncertain of what to say so he said the only thing he could think of just as their eyes locked for a brief moment. "Hey..." He swallowed hard as he stepped closer, his heart sinking as he got a good look at Cody appalling condition. "How are you feeling?" Fuck he looked so...so...dark yet, _deathly pale_...

"Why are you here?" Cody ignored his question and didn't even lift his head or look him in the eyes now. He just…_laid_ there beneath a thin light green blanket he had pulled up to his chest, his head sunken into a flimsy white pillow. Frankly he looked uncomfortable..._Stiff _even...And so fucking PALE...

"I didn't send those texts." Randy blurted out as he came closer, taking his jacket off and dropping it into a maroon leather chair beside the bed. "And-And I came here to see _you_."

"Whatever." Cody quickly mumbled his eyes still on the ceiling and staring at literally nothing.

"No really!" Randy panicked and came to the side of the bed, grabbing onto the guard rail, squeezing tight. Oh God please let Cody believe him! "It was_ Alex_!" And he knew this for a FACT because as he'd followed Justin to the hospital he'd nearly blown the fuck up when he had the thought to ask Tristan just WHO "found" his phone. Of course Tristan had been _afraid_ to answer, correctly predicting that he would only do something horrible to them and that Randy should just concentrate on Cody and forget about it. HA! AS IF!-!-! Randy wasn't going to let this go! No fucking WAY!-!-! Whoever was behind this stunt with Cody and his phone was going to fucking PAY. Oh fuck yes they were going to know the true definition of SUFFERING for what they'd done!

And that someone was fucking ALEX!-!

Cody jerked his head towards him with a skeptical, _hard_ frown as Randy nodded quickly; fuck he had better talk fast! "I lost my phone the other day and that sleazy bitch got his hands on it." He tried to prove his innocence with a sincere tone and pleading eyes, moving closer and dared to put his hand on the edge of the bed beside Cody's; trembling slightly with the desperate need to touch him.

God he wanted to hold his hand so badly! He wanted to take it into his own and bring it to his lips so he could kiss every beautiful, soft knuckle before nuzzling his face into his soft sweet smelling palm…But of course he didn't. _He couldn't. _And it would be a safe bet that Cody would sooner slap him with his hand than let him nuzzle it.

"I thought my phone was gone for good but Tristan got it back last night and was too afraid to tell me because he was worried about what I'd do to Alex if I knew." As for how Alex thought he was going to get away with this neither of them knew but Randy was pretty sure he'd thought he'd covered his bases by deleting everything on his phone. Fucking, _idiot_.

"Sure." Cody nodded his head, looking away with a soft sniffle, "Whatever."

"Cody please, I'm telling the truth." Randy started to panic again, his body trembling slightly with it. "I swear I only just found out that you were here!"

Cody scoffed, "And yet you got your phone back _last_ night. Nice to know you weren't even thinking about me when you did."

Fuck that wasn't _fair_. Randy was _always_ thinking about Cody. Fucking ALWAYS. He just hadn't been able to face him till now. And surely Cody could understand **why**! "It wasn't that I stopped thinking about you or that I don't care. Because I _do_ care and I'm always thinking about you, that's why I'm here _now_. But _last night_ I was busy with Michael when Tristan came to me with my phone and I didn't even have a chance to check _anything_ on it until about an hour ago. Everything else was deleted but I saw your last text and rushed right over." He stopped and held his breath as he flicked his eyes around Cody's tired but, still absolutely _gorgeous_ face. He'd been watching Cody glance at him over and over, sniffling, shaking, pulling the blanket higher as if he were cold and couldn't help but get the idea that, Cody was…_Afraid_ of him?-?-?

"You did?"

Randy quickly nodded again; of course he'd rushed over! He fucking LOVED him! Didn't Cody know that?-! Didn't he know that beneath all the hurt and anguish was still so much love he held only for HIM?-!

"I tried to call but Justin wouldn't answer." Oh god Cody DIDN'T know! How could he?-! Randy had lied and told him he'd _imaged_ ever hearing it! He'd played it off like Cody had some wishful dream and thanked God he'd never actually told him that! Oh god Randy you fucking IDIOT!-! OF COURSE HE DIDN'T KNOW! "C-Can't really blame him though… now that I know _why_ he wouldn't answer…" How he managed to keep up with the conversation he didn't know and it was hard but he forced his mind to fall silent. He _wanted_ to tell Cody how he felt but, it wasn't right. He could only tell Cody he loved him just as soon as he was sure Cody would believe it…And _then_ Cody would know…

And then…?

Cody glanced at him, his eyes eerily dull, lifeless, and full of terrifying self loathing and fear. "He hates you."

"He does." Randy agreed but held his tongue at the same time. "And I can't blame him for that either." But god damn it he didn't want to talk about fucking Justin! He wasn't there for _Justin_. He was there for CODY!

"He saw your messages."

Randy flinched, looking away for a moment to compose himself. God damn it this just wasn't fair! It was such bullshit because he didn't fucking do it and to be honest it was killing him so fucking hard that Cody would think he would. But, then again, if Randy were Justin or Cody and he were in their shoes? He wouldn't have believed his shit either. And knowing that he also knew Justin had every right to meddle in their lives because Justin was the **only** one who'd been there for Cody; while everyone else had…-… just _tossed_ him aside.

Still though, he didn't like it.

"I know but those texts weren't from ME. And I understand Justin's hatred but I just wish he would let me _talk_ to him instead of screaming at me so I have a chance to give him all the facts." Cody probably didn't want to hear them either but Randy needed him to; besides, weren't they really talking about Cody on SOME level anyway? And, even if Cody didn't believe it or wouldn't take him back in the end he still wanted him to hear that he hadn't sent those texts. He couldn't explain it but he just _needed_ him to hear that he'd never EVER be so fucking CRUEL. "I _just_ got my phone back and Tristan honestly had no idea Alex had sent those texts or deleted my other stuff. Neither of us checked and I'd ask Tristan if he noticed anything else but I already know he _wouldn't_ have since I don't think he's ever touched my phone before last night when he took it back from Alex-"

"**Please**." Cody suddenly cut him off and visibly grimaced and swallowed hard,looking away once more, "_Don't_ talk to me about _Tristan_." He swallowed again, closing his eyes for a moment and reopened them slowly. "I-I don't hate him or anything. I mean he's a good kid and all I just… _don't_ want to hear about… _You_ and Tristan..."

Randy nodded lightly as he fell silent. It was understandable that Cody didn't want to hear about him and Tristan; just like Randy didn't want to hear about him and _Andrew_ or, him and _Shawn_. "I didn't send those texts." He said again, sort of changing the subject after a long silent minute of just watching Cody uncomfortably avoiding his gaze. "Please, you have to believe me…I'd never hurt you like that! I've done some fucked up shit but I'd never do something like that to you!"

Cody surprised him as he let out a loud huff as sat up quickly; his stomach fluttering fearfully as he watched Cody's eyes slowly narrowing, "Is that what you came here for? To clear your conscience about what I did?" He asked and abruptly turned onto his side, facing away from him as if he were trying to hide and curled into in a ball beneath the blankets. "Just go, Randy." He demanded bitterly. "This isn't your fault anyway right? You have no reason to be here."

Randy swallowed hard, backing up towards the chair. Shit. Did Cody just send him away? "I'm not here to play the blame game, Cody. I came here to see _you_ to talk but I knew you wouldn't let me do that if you thought I had anything to do with…with _this_…"

"So?-! What?-! You want a fucking medal for manning up and take responsibility?-!" Cody let out a bitter snarl and nuzzled his face noticeably hard into the pillow, "Whatever okay?-! You're pathetic! Just fuck off leave me alone!"

Randy jerked back and almost tripped over the chair as he collided into it hard it enough to send it crashing into the wall. No! Please Cody don't be done with him! Not now! Not like this!

Randy reached out and grabbed onto the railing once more, clinging to it so hard his knuckles ran white and ached around the unforgiving metal. Oh god he couldn't take this! If Cody didn't take Randy back he was going to fucking lose it! "Cody…" He choked out softly, "_Please_." Please forgive him! Please take him back! Oh god PLEASE! DON'T SEND HIM AWAY!-!-!

"Whatever, I don't give a shit about this anymore." Cody grumbled, laying oddly still, _stiff_. "Just go away so I can get some sleep in a real bed while I still can. It's been a while and I'd like to enjoy it."

Randy rapidly shook his head firmly at Cody's backside, releasing the bed but backing up to the chair, No way. Fuck THAT. "I'm not going anywhere." He sat down, folding his hands neatly against his lap. "Pathetic or not. " And he would sit there and watch him sleep if he had to! If Cody wanted to rest then fuck he SHOULD rest! And yes Randy had said he would leave if Cody told him to but, fuck THAT. Cody wasn't going to just take him back with open arms like in some silly fairy tale where the ending is all gooey with a hero and a happily ever after. This was real life and the real Cody was hurting, _badly_. This was going to take time and real effort! He'd have to _fight _for him!

And, Randy was in for the long haul because knew in his gut and in his _heart_ that Cody didn't really want him to leave. He knew this, THEM, just couldn't be over.

Not when they obviously loved each other so MUCH.

"Randy?" Came his name in a sigh and Cody's soft voice almost started him.

He sat forward slightly, flicking his eyes around his backside as he waited for him to turn over, biting back a sad sigh when he still didn't. "Yes?"

"You're not pathetic." He whispered hoarsely. "I did this to myself okay? You don't have to worry about me anymore and you're conscious is clear so you can go now. I'm not your burden-"

"Please, stop." Randy had to cut him off. "Don't even say that because you're _not_ a burden. There's nothing wrong with YOU, Cody. It's the rest of us that are fucked up..." Cody still didn't move so Randy did, coming to the side of the bed again and dared to return his hand to rest against the blanket. "You gave me fair warning but I didn't listen so_ I_ screwed up. _I'm_ the burden, Cody. Not you. I may not have understood at the time but I sure as hell do now and I get it and...And sometimes even the important stuff is just..._out of our control_."

"Heh." He heard Cody chuckle softly and it was the most wonderful sound in the whole world. "Where ever did you hear something so ridiculous?"

Randy's hopes rose instantly. Did Cody really just laugh?-! "_Please_. **TALK** to me Cody. It's safe now." He jumped on the opportunity and took a chance as he hurried to the other side, forcing Cody to look at him and reached for his hand, carefully, and gentle with the I.V there as he threaded their fingers together. "I know you might not believe that..." He said, rubbing the back of Cody's hand against his chest threw his shirt, "But it's true." He lent back only a little, taking Cody's hand with him and held it against his chest, "You can _talk_ to me...You can tell me _everything_."

Cody looked scared, his eyes wide, his face pale besides the rough dark stubble growing out of control over his normally well shaved jaw and cheeks. "What do you mean?" See! He didn't really want him to leave!

"Tell me _everything_." Randy squeezed his hand and gave him a pleading look. "I know I wasn't listening before but that stops now okay? I'm _here_. I'm _listening_. And I _won't_ judge because lord knows I have no fucking right." His stomach fluttered again as Cody frowned slightly, glancing at their hands before his fingers briefly squeezed back, "I don't even know where to start." He admitted hoarsely and his voice was even so much worse than before. "Everything happened so fast and it's all such a complicated blur right now…"

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. But, hang on." Randy left his side for a moment to fetch him some water, returning seconds later with a small plastic cup he'd filled in the sink in the bathroom and waited for Cody to sit up a little further before handing it to him. "When did you first meet Michael?" There. That was a good starting point. And hopefully Cody was ready to talk!

Cody carefully sat up and took a long drink before answering; and his voice was a little smoother, "Wow you really do mean everything...Well Um...Um... I guess we can begin with Michael since that when everything pretty much went to shit anyway." He took a quick sip, slightly hiding behind the cup after wards. "It all started when I took a part time job as a cashier in the casino a few years ago. I was just doing it to have some extra cash because at the time I had a scholarship and a few grants so all I had to worry about was spending money." He shrugged slightly, obviously growing uncomfortable again, " The job seemed pretty easy. Which, it was all so perfect at the time because it was what I needed since I was about to start my ER rotation." He took another drink, finishing it off and Randy was quick to refill it as he waited for him to continue. Cody was surprisingly more open than he'd expected and Randy would seriously drag the sink closer to the bed and give him all the water he wanted just so long as he didn't stop!

"Anyway Michael didn't hire me but he _happened_ to walk through the pit one night when I was working. I didn't see him but he saw me and before I knew it he was all over me asking for a date until I said yes. And its weird, it was crazy to me then and it's even more bizarre to me now because he was _so_ persistent but, I said yes. Somehow I mistook _obsession_ with passion and seriously before I knew it he took us to like, this really fancy Italian restaurant like _right_ on the spot." He paused, obviously reliving the memory somewhere in his mind as his eyes danced around the blankets over his legs and never settled. "At the time I thought it was really sweet how he liked to take care of me. Who wouldn't, you know? No one had ever done something so nice for me and I'd never had _anything_ like what he gave me. I mean, I'd had lovers before but none that took me to expensive restaurants or helped get me into a nice apartment and paid my bills while I went to school and worked part time." He paused as he let out a bitter laugh, squinting hard at a spot on the bed as if it were Michael himself. "I thought he was a godsend…My _hero_. Or something stupid like that."

Randy nodded slowly as he listened quietly. Not that he thought any of what Cody said was stupid as apparently Cody did but he wasn't about to open his big mouth and disagree with him either. No it was Cody's time to talk and Randy wasn't going to say a fucking word! He was going to shut the fuck up and _listen_ for a change! Well, besides a few probing questions of course…"When did everything change?"

"I don't know exactly but it wasn't too long after we met." He quickly paused again; swallowing hard as he looked around the room, his face paling with such _shame_. "I was broke and he put me on stage in a matter of weeks after our first "_date_"...That's all I remember about that…"

Randy nodded again. "What happened with school?"

Cody's shoulders rose and fell slightly in a another shrug as he dropped his head and stared at his carefully folded now hands against his lap, "I don't think I should say anymore." He said with a shaky sigh and still didn't so much as glance at him again. "And anyway it's a long story."

"Why shouldn't you say more?" Randy asked and had the idea to pull the chair closer and sat down quietly, putting a hand on the bed and didn't know why but, he just HAD to put it there. Maybe a part of him was hoping Cody would reach out and take it again?-?-? Fuck maybe every fucking OUNCE of him was hoping for that? "It's okay if it's a long story. I'm not going-"

"NO." Cody interrupted him in a firm tone but still didn't look up, "Not when I come off looking like a fucking whore it's not!" His cheeks turned red, his eyes darkening as they glared at the blanket. Cody just couldn't seem to look him in the eyes right now...

"Nothing about what that bastard did to me is OKAY!-!-"

Shit. "That's not what I meant." Oh fuck NO that is NOT what he meant at all! Of course what Michael put him through wasn't okay! It was fucking AWFUL and Randy didn't even know the half of it! "I meant it was okay for you to keep talking…You're safe here... And it's just you and me right now."

Cody huffed, jerking his head up but still didn't so much as GLANCE at him. "Fine, I will. Michael emptied my bank account. He took _everything_ and I had to start paying my own way for everything that he'd given me. Which, it _would_ have been possible if rent wasn't so fucking high but of course _Michael_ put me in a fourteen hundred dollar a month apartment. As for school?-! Fuck I dropped out after I almost gave a four year old kid the wrong blood type because I was too tired and hung-over and misread the fucking label!" He stopped, he had to, he was out of breath. And he quickly took a deep one, letting it out in another huff, "After that Michael put me in the Underground since I no longer had any reason not to devote all my time to paying him back for everything. That and running his drugs and sleeping with any client of his that paid the right price." His voice cracked and he stopped for a moment.

"Fuck Randy are you sure you want to hear all of this?"

"Yes, keep going." Fuck Randy didn't think Cody had ever spoken this much in one sitting during their entire relationship! He wasn't about to let him stop now! Even if it was shit that he really didn't exactly want to hear.

"Fine." Cody snapped. "That's where I met _Shawn_. He gave me a place to stay and convinced Michael to let me work at the T-strip instead of the Underground. I still don't know how Shawn did it but he got Michael to let me back into my apartment and everything finally started to get better again...Until Shawn started drinking more and Michael got him hooked on coke. I hung in but it was about a year after that when I caught Shawn fucking Alex and ended it...And then I met _you_..."

Randy cocked his head to the side, "Why didn't you just leave?" Seriously why didn't he just...Leave town?-?-?

Cody's head jerked up, "I couldn't." He growled threw his teeth with a scowl, "You _know_ how Michael is, Randy."

Randy nodded quickly. Oh _yes_. He _did_ know how Michael was. He knew how could get his thumb over someone and just totally FUCK their lives up to his liking. But, he still just didn't understand _why_ Cody didn't tell him straight up that Michael was going to force him onto his "team". And why didn't Cody say anything when he realized that Randy wasn't listening enough to catch his hints and clues that were now so fucking obvious? He could have saved them both if Cody had just been honest! And fucking hell why didn't Cody just _run away _from all of this?-! What did he have to lose when Michael had taken everything?-! What was he so fucking afraid of?-!

He squinted at him slightly but kept his mouth shut as Cody only gave him an even nastier scowl. "You asked me that as if it were so easy! You don't just leave Michael! Fuck you!" He shook his head with furious eyes. "Do you know how long it takes a rat to gnaw threw the human stomach?-!" Cody was so bitter and ANGRY as he spoke and his words were so fucking _disturbing_. A rat gnawing its way into a person's stomach?-! Did he really just say that?-!

"Do you?-!" Cody hissed, "**I do**!"

Randy blinked slowly, he was so confused; and feeling quite _sick_. Cody didn't have any scars on his stomach so it couldn't have been HIM that had endured such horrid torture. So what the fuck was he talking about?-! "What do you-"

"I may be a trick but it's better than being eaten alive by fucking rats!" He was adamant with a strong voice. "No one leaves Michael! NO ONE! And I did what I had to do to stay alive!"

Randy swallowed hard and let his hand fall away from the bed. Cody wasn't going to take it anyway. And apparently Randy was treading on thin ice at the moment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You were judging me."

"Not intentionally."

"Well then stop because you don't know what it's like to watch someone be tortured to death! I do and I know that fear! And you don't know what it's like to have _everything _taken from you!"

"But you had ME!" Randy just couldn't take this! He had to say SOMETHING! "You never lost ME!"

"Bullshit I didn't! You were done with me just as quick as you began!"

"That is NOT true! I was angry and hurt but I was NEVER done with you!"

"Funny, you sure as hell didn't make it seem that way when you were calling me a whore and telling me to fuck off."

Randy rubbed his hand over his face with a sigh, "I didn't mean any of the horrible things I said to you. I was _hurt_, Cody. I felt like I lost everything when I found out about you and Michael. Fuck I mean you...You _broke _my fucking _heart_. How else did you expect me to react to that?"

"I don't know I guess I was expecting you to stay. I thought you'd never just walk away from us like that...I never thought you'd just..._give up_."

Shit Randy didn't either but fuck, HE HAD. And now all he could do was come back and try to fix everything before he completely lost it. Because even though he had help from John and the other blonds all still felt so fucking hopeless without Cody by his side. Everything still fucking SUCKED without him!

"I'm sorry." Fuck Cody had no idea how sorry he was. "I screwed up." He was the one avoiding eye contact now as he trembled slightly within his seat, growing cold and nauseous as more silent seconds ticked by. Fuck this wasn't going well and by the sound of it, they weren't going to make it.

"Yeah well it's not like I didn't set you up." Cody surprised him a few minutes later and he jerked his head up with a soft grunt, "Huh?"

"I said it's not like I didn't set you up to fail. I may have tried to tell you but I wasn't so good to you in the beginning..."

Randy frowned. He wasn't? Really?-? Besides their first date mishap he couldn't recall any time that Cody wasn't "good" to him then. So fuck that could only mean one thing; "Did you even _want_ to be with me?"

"Sort of…" Cody shrugged, his voice low, sad even. "Well, not at first. I mean I did rub up on you on my own the first time but that was just for the show and you were pretty good looking so I went for it. But after that it was Michael calling the shots. I tried to tell him you were a good guy but the next thing I know I was on my knees and sucking you off in the T-strip." His voice cracked and he paused, pursing his lips together as he took a slow, deep breath; and Randy was watching him closely. "After that I tried to get out of out it. That's why Christopher broke my fingers, because I refused and insisted it was a waste of time. But he didn't give a shit about what I thought and that's how you ended up locked in that room with me to begin with. That was _his_ bright idea."

Randy just nodded slowly as he listened, his heart cracking more and more as Cody hit him with one painful fact after another. And again he felt so foolish. Had any of their relationship been what he thought it was?-?-? Did Cody actually feel something for him or was it guilt over what he'd been forced to do to such a "nice guy"?

"I really thought you were just after dirt on Michael." He continued, chewing his lip as he hesitated between speaking "And if we're being honest I should say that…I _liked _fucking with you.. I thought you deserved it and it was nice for me to finally be able to use someone for a change. Instead of me being the one being used…"

Randy nodded again, completely numb now. Their first kiss…And Cody didn't mean it. He was just _fucking _with him. Their first special moment shared inside the back of Hunter's car and…Cody didn't mean it. He was just, FUCKING with him. Fuck how much else of their firsts hadn't he really wanted?-?-? How much else of what they had just wasn't real?-! Oh god fuck he knew this was a possibility and still he just couldn't bare it!

"It wasn't until after we slept together that I started to realize how wrong I was to be like that with you." He glanced at him for a moment, tightening his hands around the blanket. "You were so attentive…So _sincere_. I knew I had made a HUGE mistake..."

Randy bit back a grimace, his heart once again beginning to fall apart. "So our first time you…You only did it because Michael forced you to?" And because he got off on the idea that he was going to break his heart?-! He didn't want to ask because he already knew the answer to that but he knew he had to if he ever wanted to be certain. After all nothing was ever as it seemed when Mizanin was involved and Randy wasn't about to take the chance of being wrong again. And, he _remembered_ that night they first had sex; every last fucking detail because it was supposed to be _special_! It was supposed to mark the beginning of something wonderful; not the foundation for such utterly agonizing betrayal! Anyway he fucking remembered it and he _distinctly_ recalled Cody receiving a rather _late_ phone call that night when he'd stepped out of the room to give him some space. He hadn't thought much of it then what with the raging case of blue balls but now and off and on since then it seemed strange, as it should have! And he also recalled how Cody had some back in to the room moments after the call with a completely different attitude. He'd been all over him after that! Fuck it was almost like he was **begging** for it; like he needed it to actually save his life and Randy just hadn't fucking seen it!

"Yes...I'm sorry…I know it meant a lot to you." He heard Cody answer in a somber tone and could only nod once more as he resisted the urge to put his face in his hands to hide. "S'okay." He said and tried to hide his anguish with a small smile, "Don't be sorry…Wasn't your fault…" No, it was HIS. It was _Randy's_ fault for ignoring so many signs, so many god damn red flags! And it was HIS fault for being so god damn EASY! "You did what you had to do." He dropped his gaze to the floor, exhaustion kicking in and taking over as he gave the last bit of his strength he had to the fight of stifling a loud, agonizing scream threatening to explode from his throat. Fuck he was heartbroken all over again...

"You don't have to stay here." Cody suddenly seem to blurt out and again Randy jerked his head up. "They're um….They're releasing me later so you don't have to stick around if you have work…Or something. I can find my way home on my own."

Randy fought a yawn as he sat back, getting comfortable despite his heartache. "I'm fine. And you're not going back to the Underground." Nor was he leaving Cody alone anytime soon. Even if they weren't going to be able to fix things between them he'd still never leave his side until he knew he was safe. Not now. And never again.

Cody frowned, "But…I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"I'll take care of it." He assured as he folded his hands against his lap, "You just rest."

Cody nodded slowly before eying Randy suspiciously as he sank down beneath the covers again, completely puzzled by his words. He'd take care of it?-?-?

What was that supposed to mean?-?-?


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Cody kept his eyes glued to swirls of green, pink, black and orange carpeting. Huddled under Randy's jacket as he nursed a hot, tall cup of coffee and shuddered each time as the warm liquid went down his throat and soothed his nervous stomach as they continued waiting for Jason to come back with a room key. He blinked slowly, trying to block out the feeling of Randy standing behind him and as he took sip after sip. Fuck he was nervous. Randy was so silent behind him, only yawning from time to time after breaking away from Adam who was busy on his phone, obviously with John as he explained their whereabouts and nodded over and over. He hadn't expected to see Randy's friend's that day and he'd been more than surprised when they'd met Randy at the hospital as they were leaving. It was crazy; they met, spoke briefly and before Cody knew what was going on they were sneaking everyone into Adams car within the shadows of the parking garage and took off. And he couldn't help but notice that they left Randy prized Bentley behind. And Justin didn't follow.

It all seemed to happen to fast (just like everything else in his life) and he didn't know who exactly but it was someone's idea to get a room at a casino along the strip, intending on paying cash so they would stay off radar and disappeared into the masses that crowded Las Vegas streets on a Saturday night.

Sure it sounded _foolish_ to stick around in the same town run by the very monster they were trying to hide from. They should just leave right? _Wrong_. If they were spotted attempting to actually LEAVE town by anyone, and it was a sure bet they would be, it was ALL over. Michael would kill every last one of them before they ever had a chance to see it coming and Cody was sure of it. The rest of them may not have known Michael that well but Cody sure as hell did and if they were going to skip town then they were on their own.

But, thankfully, they weren't doing that. They were just hiding out. Or so Cody gathered from the bits and pieces of the conversation he'd managed to overhear.

As Cody sat pressed between the wall and an imaginary bubble he'd placed around Randy he'd almost passed out. Despite having a good two days of rest he was still ready to drop and sleep for another two fucking days. Or three. Or a week. He was really too tired to care. Thankfully though Jason had presented him with a tall cup from Starbucks and he perked right up when he happily took it without even asking what it was. Who fucking cared right? Coffee was Coffee when you haven't had any in a while! He was so relieved. It was just what he needed and it _did_ lift him up some. The world seemed a little brighter for a moment. The amazing power of a good cup of joe! He was feeling it, relaxing and as he savored the sweet drink he loved so much.

That is, until suddenly he realized that he should be dead and dropped his head to hide and kept it there for rest of the ride.

For some reason that horrible thought just kept coming back to him over and over...And over. _He should be dead_._ He should be dead. He should be dead..._ He should be cold and lifeless, half prepared to be shoved into a box so he could lay buried and forgotten. Or fuck what if this was his worst night mare? What if he _was_ dead and was in fact lying in the city morgue and he was officially in _hell_?-?-? He was fucking stuck in the miserable life he was trying to escape?-!

Okay, so that was little crazy. But he wasn't really in his right mind as of late and with the torture of sitting so close to Randy, it sure seemed like it. In fact it sure as shit felt like hell.

And it felt that way because, Randy just had to hate him! He'd done such horrible things to him that Rand nor anyone else could ever forgive! For starters he'd fucking _drugged_ him the first night in the T-Strip. Not enough to fuck him up but it was just enough to loosen him up and get his body burning with need so that when he went down on him, Randy let him. Then as if he wasn't terrible enough he'd laughed at him behind his back and was excited by the fact that he was going to ruin his life. He'd been THAT screwed up and now Randy fucking knew it. He made a complete fool out of him and loved it and Randy fucking _knew_ it.

That alone made him hate his own existence all over again. He just wanted to fucking die he was so disgusted with himself. And the was hopeless. There was no fixing this. There was no way to undo the horrible things he'd done and even if Randy wouldn't admit it Randy _must_ hate after everything he'd told him and Cody just couldn't bare knowing that. He'd never wanted him to know how bad it really was because it would just crush him all over again. And it had. He'd seen it on his face.

Fuck and this shit just wasn't fair! Randy thought he didn't even care! But he _did _care_. _He _loved_ Randy, he still does! And yes he was playing him at first but it only took a short while for him to see the error of his ways and everything from that point on had been completely genuine.

Not all of what they had was a lie and their special moments _were_ special to him. Randy had no idea _how_ special. And with how silent Randy was being towards him now, he highly doubted he'd ever have the chance to tell him.

Not that it would do them much good anyway. After all Randy had someone else in his life now...Someone else that would treat him a whole hell of a lot better than he ever had.

His heart was aching by the time they pulled into yet another parking garage and upon snapping his head up he learned to his dismay that they were at the one hotel he'd really _hoped_ they wouldn't be and almost let out a pained groaned.

It was the fucking _Rio_.

Fuck of course it was the fucking Rio. And of course the first room key Jason collected from the front desk didn't work! Of course they all had to stand in the hallway and wait for him to return to a new one!

He bit back a sigh as he chewed his lip and dared to look around for a second; Oh god could this get any worse?-! Fuck he was so tired! And embarrassed! Everyone was acting so oddly _nice_ to him because of what he'd done and he could just feel them _judging_ him. Or so he was assuming every time Adam or Jason gave him a warm smile or asked if he was comfortable. And they were very kind to be so accepting but at the same time they fucking _knew_ he'd tried to kill himself and the pity in their eyes was nauseating. He didn't fucking want their pity! He didn't want anyone's fucking pity! They didn't know _shit_ about what he'd been threw and even if they did they just wouldn't understand why he did what he did. To be honest he was just of suffering but there were just so many contributing factors. Shawn's death coupled with the fact that he thought Randy hated him and wanted him dead was what finally broke him when he thought about it. Losing Shawn had weakened him and then Randy's messages came in and...And _fuck_ that was just too much. And besides all that horribleness and being cooped up in the Underground he was also practically living on the streets. Except of course for when he rented his ass or mouth out for money for a fucking hotel room. Nothing to be proud of about that.

And, as if things weren't fucked enough, he was pretty sure Christopher was about to kill him anyway. After all he was really of no use to Michael anymore since Randy was securely under his thumb now and Andrew, his only high paying client, _didn't_ want to use him anymore on account of he was too "depressed" during their last session. So. Fuck it right?

It sounded pathetic; dramatic even. But fuck Michael took _everything_ away from him. Fucking EVERYTHING. And the scariest part about it was that the sick bastard was only getting started. And Cody knew that to be a fact because he'd _seen_ Michael tear people down to nothing and stuff them into the Underground until they were completely "unusable" and put down like fucking dogs. He'd been there when he fucking did it! He'd washed their blood out of his clothes!

No. No one would understand why he did what he did unless they'd seen what he'd seen or gone through the hell he'd endured! They just wouldn't understand! They couldn't possibly! They _could_ just stop giving him that fucking _look _though. That sad, careful stare that only lasted seconds at a time.

Fuck he hated that.

"Room's all yours for the week." Jason's voice took him off guard and he snapped his head back up with a puzzled frown. Did he just hear him right? He had the room for a whole WEEK? That just couldn't be right!

"Sorry it took me so long, the idiot behind the counter forgot to activate the first card and it took him forever to get this one done." Jason was holding a shiny white key-card out for him to take and he did but, very _slowly_, his eyes dancing about the blond suspiciously. Why would he do something so nice for him?-?-?

"Wow really? For the whole week?" He just couldn't believe it. A room at the Rio for a whole week was really fucking expensive! Like, SERIOUSLY expensive and if this was more pity they'd gone too far! He just wouldn't accept this! "That's very generous of you but I don't have the money to pay you back." And he wouldn't have the money any time soon either! He was fucking BROKE and if Michael found out about what he'd tried to do to himself he'd be even worse off than he already was! And yes, that was a certainty when it came to Michael. _**An absolute certainty**__._

"That's okay, we didn't pay for it." Adam chimed in with a wide smile, "Randy did."

Cody's eyes widened. He did?-! He turned and gave Randy a surprised look who nodded but otherwise remained silent. "Oh..." In fact Randy had been silent for quite a while now, ever since they left the hospital to be exact and that was well over an hour ago. "Th-Thank you." And they hadn't spoken much before that either. Besides the brief conversation when Randy first arrived and Cody broke his heart all over again.

Randy nodded silently again before leaning back against the wall and crossed his arms and gave both Jason and Adam a pointed look.

"Yeah yeah yeah we're going." Jason dismissed him and Cody felt the friendly blonds hand come to rest on his shoulder and jerked back around, relaxing when he was met with a warm, wide smile and kind soft blue eyes. "Hey you should know that you don't need to worry about the money when it comes to us. This is all on the Las Vegas police department so don't even think about it okay? Just consider it restitution for all the shit you endured because of our incompetence on the Mizanin case." He gave his shoulder a tender pat before his hand fell away and he nodded gracefully. "We've fucked this shit up from the beginning and seriously we're more than happy to help to try and make things right because if anyone deserves restitution, it would be _you_."

Jason had a point but, Cody still frowned; what the fuck?-! "How would you know that?" Seriously why was Jason talking to him like he knew him? Like they were friends?-! They'd only just officially met so how could he know one damn thing about him?-! Seriously what the FUCK was going on?-!

"Aw shit man I'm sorry. I forget that you don't know me like I know you. Tristan told me quite a lot about you." Jason admitted with a nod, "And Randy talks about you all the time."

"_Jason."_ Randy suddenly growled, "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

Cody gulped and dropped his eyes back to the floor for several second to keep himself in check. He wanted to fucking scream! Randy and Tristan had been talking about him? Oh god that...That was just wrong! And for some reason it _hurt_ too!

"Yep!" Jason smiled as he stepped back and put his arm around Adam, nodding to his lover before they turned to go. "Call us tomorrow guys!" Adam said over his shoulder, "Get some sleep!"

Cody swallowed hard as he watched them get further and further away before disappearing completely when they turned the corner and just stood there, his heart pounding. Fuck he was nervous before but now he was literally fucking shaking! What was Randy still doing there?-! Didn't he want to get home and _talk_ about him some more?-! He bit back a bitter scoff as he looked down at the plastic card in his hand, staring at it blankly. _Shit_. Now what? His plan hadn't worked out and he honestly never felt so lost in his entire life! He should be dead! Not standing there wondering what the fuck came next and freaking out that Randy and fucking _Tristan_ were talking about him!

Fuck fuck FUCK!

"You need help?" Randy asked, his tone gentle and oddly soft; and yet, it still startled him. Why was Randy being so nice him? Didn't he hate him now that he knew the truth?-! Didn't he want to get home to fucking TRISTAN?-! "I got it." He said and slipped the card into the lock and held it till it beeped before trying the handle and opened the door. "Thanks for the room by the way." Was this Randy "taking care of it"? He got him a room for the week? Fuck he could at least tell him what the fuck was going on!

"Don't mention it." Randy replied as they went inside and Cody kept his head down as he fumbled for the light switch on the wall. "It's not permanent but I should have something better worked out by the end of the week."

"You don't have to do that." Seriously Randy didn't owe him anything and he didn't have to stick around if he didn't want to. He got him the room for the week and that was plenty of time for him to come up with something on his own. Like going back to the Underground where he was going to end up soon anyway...

He found the light and flinched as it filled the room; fuck that hurt his eyes. It was just so fucking _bright_. He pried his eyes open and looked around quickly. Yep. Just like before. There were several silver spiral light fixtures along fresh beige colored walls that squared in to make a rather large room with a kitchenette and black leathers couches. From the smell of cleanser he could tell the carpet was freshly cleaned and it showed, the floor almost sparkling white without a single stain and not a single fiber out of place. It looked just like the room they'd shared the last time they were there together.

_Shit_.

Of course it did.

"I don't mind." He heard Randy say as his eyes started to adjust and he caught the sight of a tall door along the longest wall between fixtures and frowned. Adjoining rooms?-! He shook his head, chewing his lip for a moment and tore his eyes away from the door before he screamed at it. "Really, you shouldn't bother. I'm sure I can find something on my own by then." He said although he was desperately fighting the urge to turn around and leave right the fuck now. Fuck the room looked almost _exactly_ like the last room they'd shared together the last time he was there and if Randy was staying he was seriously going to freak the fuck out. Because shit being there would be hard enough but knowing he'd be so close to Randy while he didn't get to _have_ him would surely do him in again. It was just a torture he couldn't bare!

"Actually..._Um_... I'm trying to get you a place in the Witness Protection Program so I need you to stay put for a while." Randy informed in a hesitant but, hopeful tone, "I know it sounds pretty out there but, you'd be safe there."

Cody froze, his eyes widening. What the fuck the _witness protection program_?-! THAT was Randy's plan?-! THAT's how he was going to "take care of it"?-! Randy was going to just...SEND HIM AWAY?-!

"No thanks." He bit back another bitter scoff, "You don't have to do that Randy. I can take care of myself." Fuck the witness protection program! Michael would find him and his death would be so much worse than if he stayed and faced it. And besides that he wasn't about to let Randy send him away like that. If he wanted him out of his life then so be it! But he sure as fuck wasn't going into hiding to accomplish that!

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice." Randy's voice was low, afraid even; and rightfully so as Cody whirled around and glowered at him as hard as he could. What the fuck did Randy mean he had no choice?-! Randy couldn't make him do SHIT!

"Excuse me?-!" He questioned angrily, "I said no thank you!"

"Yes, I heard that and again, _I'm sorry." _Randy responded in the same fearful, low tone. But his eyes quickly brightening with genuine sincerity as if it would save him. It wouldn't. "But it doesn't change anything. Everything's about to go down with Mizanin and you don't need to be in the middle of all that when it finally does. Please just give it a try? You've suffered enough Cody and you _know_ that the only way to keep you out of Michael's grasp is to put you where safe like the Witness Protection Program."

"Don't tell me what I know." Cody said before he rolled his eyes and let out a loud, exasperated sigh. Seriously Randy should just shut the fuck up because he wasn't fucking buying that! Randy just wanted to send him away without having to worry about the guilt! Not because he was worried about his safety!

"Look. _Whatever_." He snapped as he turned back around. He really didn't feeling like arguing with him when he was going to split just as soon as Randy DID leave. He spotted a sliding glass door and rushed towards it. Fuck he needed some air. He yanked open long dark brown curtains that hung down to the floor, relieved to see the sun had finally set before he glanced at the reflection of the other door to the "other room" in the glass and gave it a glare. Seriously if that was Randy's room..."Do whatever you want Randy." He told him sharply. "I don't give a shit." He fumbled with the lock, still starring at the door in the glass. If Randy didn't want to stay he didn't fucking have to! There was no need for an adjoining room!

"Are you mad at me?" Randy was suddenly grabbing his arm and it startled him so much that he whirled and jerked away instantly. And the hurt that flashed over Randy's face was almost shocking. Why did Randy even care?-!

"No," He lied with a slight glare, "I just don't like being told I don't have a choice. I've heard that enough!"

"Shit, I'm' sorry. I'm rushing you. I'm sorry I said that. You _do_ have a choice. _Of course_ you do. I'm just trying to keep you out of harms way and I don't have much time to do it. I know it's a drastic move but I wish you would at least _think_ about it before you shoot it down."

"I don't need to think about it. I'm not going." He shrugged. "Simple as that."

"But why? Cody this could save you-"

"I don't-" He started to say he didn't care but stopped and thought better of it. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Randy nodded quickly, "Yes. You're right. This is a bit much too soon. I'll give you some time to think about it."

Cody just nodded. His answer wasn't going to change but again, he really didn't want to argue with him when he was just going to split the first chance he got.

"Okay." Randy took a step back, a strange pale, defeat washing over his face and dulling his eyes. "We'll talk about it later." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his gaze turning nervous. "Well I'll be in my room if you need me... "

Cody frowned, "Your room?" So Randy was staying?-! Fuck fuck FUCK!

"You didn't think I was going to leave you here alone, did you?-?-?"

"I don't know." He lied as he slowly set his coffee down on a small table he'd side stepped on the way to the door. The cup was just about empty anyway and if Randy was going to be grabbing him every time he walked away he had _better_ set it down before he fucking threw it at him. "I hadn't really thought about it till now." That was obviously another lie but he honestly thought Randy would want to leave just as soon as he could. Fuck why _wouldn't_ he want to leave? He'd only broken the poor guys heart TWICE.

"You sure you want to? I mean I'll be fine on my own..." _Yeah right_. But that wasn't Randy's concern anymore. After all Randy had _Tristan_ now didn't he? He shouldn't even be there with him right now.

"_Of course_ I'm sure I want to stay. I want to make sure that you're safe...And that you'll be okay."

Cody just nodded before turning away from him again and slipped Randy's jack from over his shoulders, folding it over his arm and subconsciously pulled it close to his chest as he eyed the door way of the bathroom now and again chewed on his lip for a moment. He could really use a hot shower and some time to himself. "I'll be fine." If Randy would just stop fucking torturing him and leave him the fuck alone! "You don't have to babysit me or anything Randy, I'm not going to do anything...Again."

Randy cleared his throat and he heard his voice cracking before he even began to talk, "I'm-I'm not going anywhere. And for what its worth...I _really_ hope you don't ever do anything like-like _that_ again..." He said sincerely. "But um, .did you need anything? We could order room service if you're hungry?" Yikes. Avoiding the subject much?

Cody shook his head. _Blah._ Food sounded so gross to him right now, so much so that he crinkled his nose up unto a slight scowl, "I'm okay. Thanks though...I should probably just go lay down for a while." Or maybe take a nice hot shower where he could hope that he'd some how fall and drown in?-?-?

"Me too." Randy agreed with a muffled yawn, pulling his cell phone out from his back pocket and flipped it open, "But I have to make a few calls and track down my partner before he tracks ME down and kicks my apartment door in." He smile a little, "Hunter's pretty pissed at me right now so I'll be up for a while trying to smooth that over."

Cody almost cracked a smile; Hunter was pissed at Randy? That was nothing new. According to Randy Hunter was always mad at him for something. Either jokingly or seriously Hunter was always giving Randy grief and as much as Randy said he hated it, Cody knew he really didn't. Hunter was his _friend._ Even if Randy didn't entirely realize it. "That's too bad." He said softly and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously for a second as he eyed the bathroom again. Fuck a shower sounded so good right about now. That and a good shave!

Randy snapped his phone shut, "Shit I almost forgot, I'll have a change of clothes for you later."

Huh? "How did you get my clothes?" Seriously all his shit was at the Underground and Randy hadn't left his side but for a few minutes here and there since he'd shown up at the hospital. So how in the hell did he have his clothes? Or any of this own?-?-?

"I still had some of your stuff so Tristan packed it up and said he'd bring it by later."

Cody frowned. Oh. _That's_ how. "Where _is_ Tristan?" Of course he helped pack his shit! If Tristan was smart he'd never let Randy go and make sure all traces of his past lovers were completely erased! "I'm not causing you any trouble with him am I?"

Randy shook his head, his bright blue eyes catching the lighting and shinning so beautiful blue it actually hurt Cody's heart and he had to look away. He just, _missed_ him so fucking MUCH. He missed everything about him! His smiles, his laughs, his frowns, his scowls, his smirks, his soft skin and dreamy deep blue eyes...Every. Little. _Thing_.

"He's at my apartment with the cap- err, I mean John. He offered to stick around with him while I was here with you."

"Oh...That's nice of them..." But also unnecessary. Randy didn't have to stay here and watch him like a hawk as if he would just jump out the window at any moment. He might have wanted to but he wouldn't. He still felt like shit but he was no where near being strong enough to face his own death again so Randy could go home to Tristan and just forget all about him. As far as Cody was concerned it t was the best thing for Randy because being with him only brought heartache that Randy just didn't deserve!

It fucking sucked but Tristan was the best thing for him. No matter how much it hurt knowing that it was so fucking **true**. Because in the short amount of time they'd been together already Randy had come out to his co-workers and that was something Randy wouldn't even TALK to Cody about doing when _they_ were together. It was a completely off limits subject! But obviously Tristan had given him the strength and courage he needed for that while he gave him nothing but heartache and turmoil.

He'd _never_ be good enough for Randy.

Not in a million years.

"I'm really tired." He said with a slight nod, "I think I'll hit the shower and get some sleep." He dropped the jacket onto the table beside his coffee and hurried in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him as his face started to crumble.

Randy should just go home to Tristan where he belonged!


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Rating: MA for smut**

**Note: Lyrics and song belong to Bad Company. :)**

Some time later Cody emerged from the bathroom wearing a thin soft white cotton robe he'd found hanging up in the bathroom. He'd peeked into the room to see if Randy was still there and let out a sigh of relief when he found that he wasn't. He just wanted to step onto the balcony for some air and then get to bed and _tomorrow_ he would try facing everything again but right now...Right now he just needed some fresh air and then some good rest.

The shower and shave had helped, thanks to the complimentary shaving and shampoo kit he'd discovered after a good silent cry. But he was still a little too wound up to just climb into bed and expect to fall asleep. No he'd lay in bed for hours torturing himself into believing he was worthless again and he just didn't have it in him to listen to that was actually _tired_ of hating himself and if he could just forget about everything for a little while he'd relax enough to get some real sleep and then maybe he'd have a better heard about all of this. Maybe then everything wouldn't feel so fucking _hopeless_?

Fuck he needed some air. That would help him relax. That would help him sleep.

He tightened the robe around his waist before crossing the room to the sliding glass door, swiftly unlocking it and took a deep calming breath as he stepped into the cool night air.

The wind blew hard as he approached the ledge, draping his arms over it comfortably as he stared out over the lights of the city with a horrible feeling of longing weighing heavily in his stomach. That part he couldn't forget. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away, not since that night that Randy came bursting into his apartment, enraged, vicious, out for blood. And now he was there, just a few feet away, just right fucking THERE.

And he couldn't have him.

"Jesus." He whispered as he put his hands around his head, leaning into them as he gazed down over the crowded streets below. Fuck he could really use a smoke right now. Or a line...

"Hey."

He jumped and jerked his head from his hands with a slight gasp. Shit! He hadn't heard Randy's door open. He turned and looked at it first. It was wide open, the curtains tied back so the bed was in full view. Maybe it had been open the whole time?-?-? Shit he didn't know. He hadn't even looked!

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Randy spoke softly as he pulled out a smoke, "I'm just coming out for a smoke."

He ignored Randy for a moment as looked past him inside and admired a large king size bed with too many dark red colors pillows and a plump looking comforter and gazed at it longingly. It wasn't his bed, it was Randy's. But it did look quite nice and inviting and seriously, it was calling his fucking name.

He bit back a heavy sigh as he tore his eyes away and gave Randy a glance and a nod. "I was just getting some air." He stepped away from the ledge, his heart pounding. Fuck he just couldn't face him right now. As hard as he tried to fight his resentment's it just crushed him to know he was with Tristan. No matter how much for the better it really was.

"Wait." Randy called out and caught his arm again and he stopped with an inaudible gasp, his legs instantly starting to shake. Fuck fuck fuck!

"Please?"

He swallowed hard before nodding. But he didn't turn around. "Sure." Shit! That was a mistake! He should have just said no and gone to bed god damn it!

"What's up?"

Randy's hand tightened around his arm but, the touch was oddly tender now and Cody couldn't help but look. It just felt so _good_. Oh god this was going to fucking break him!

"What's up with you?" Randy asked softly, "Why do you keep running from me? I thought we were passed this but you won't even _look_ at me. It's...It's like you _hate_ me."

"I don't hate you." He blurted out without having to think about it and even surprised himself. But his legs were still trembling. If Randy would just let him go he'd be okay! If he just jerked his arm away and broke the contact he might make it threw this! But he didn't. He couldn't!

"Well then do you not believe me about the text messages? I swear I didn't send them Cody. I'd never-"

"It's not that, Randy. I believe you about that okay? I'm just trying to make this easier for us." He felt Randy gently pull on his arm and took the hint and finally turned to face him again, staring up at him and kept his face as blank as he could. "It doesn't mean that I hate you okay? I'm just trying to spare us the trouble."

"_Trouble_?" Randy looked confused. "I'm not here to cause you anymore trouble Cody. I'm here because I think we can fix _this_."

Cody frowned hard. Fix this? Fix _WHAT_?-! "What are you talking about?" There was nothing to fix! He was with Tristan now and soon if Randy had his way Cody would be stuffed away in the witness protection program and he'd be out of his life forever! So what did it fucking matter if he couldn't face him or not?-! What the fuck was the point?-!

"_Look_," Randy said as his hand fell away from his arm and more hurt flashed over his beautiful blue eyes. Fuck he wished they would stop doing that! It was just so confusing!

"You don't have to say anything right now but there's something I need to tell you." He paused, stepping closer and again his eyes caught the light beaming from inside just right. Fuck they were so beautiful, especially when they were so gentle, so..._sincere_...

"_I'm still yours Cody_." He admitted this with a firm nod and Cody froze. Huh?-!

"I tried to fight it when everything went to hell but it was pointless because there will _never_ be anyone else for me. You're _it_ and I've known that since I first laid eyes on you. Call me crazy but it was love at first sight for me and despite everything that _never_ changed. I know it got bad for us but we had something incredible and I don't want to lose that. Even if it was tainted and doomed from the beginning we still fell for each other along the way and there's no denying how _perfect_ we are together." He paused again, obviously overcome by his own words as he let out a shaky sigh and suddenly dropped his gaze to the ground, "I mean, you might have been playing me when we first met but we both know it became a whole lot more than that and I _refuse_ to let us go when we can still fix this. Its just our pride holding us back at this point and I think we've lost and suffered enough because we've been so goddamn stubborn." He shook his head now, "But I don't want it to be like that anymore Cody. And it doesn't have to be. We could start all over and put all this shit behind us..." His head came back up, their eyes locking and Cody nearly jerked back at the raw, anguish burning intensely within Randy's eyes. "Now I'll say it again, you don't have to answer me now but, I'm still yours Cody..._If you want me_."

Cody was holding his breath, searching Randy's eyes as his heart pounded in his ears. Oh..._FUCK_. He was utterly speechless. He looked back and forth between Randy's eyes in a panic, his entire body trembling; did Randy really just...Oh god did he just say what he think he just said?-! "I-I thought you were with Tristan?" Oh FUCK did Randy just say he still loved him?-! Was he reading between the lines right?-!

"I'm not, we were never together like _that_."

"O-Oh. O-Okay" Cody stuttered, struggling to think of anything to say other than, _I'M SO FUCKING SCARED RIGHT NOW! _And subconsciously hugged an arm around himself for comfort. Fuck of course he still wanted him!-!-! He just wasn't good enough and Randy fucking knew it! That's why it was so easy for him to jump into bed with Tristan!...Wasn't it?

"_Oh_..."

"I didn't realize that you thought we were..."

"Of course I did." He nodded slowly. "Michael gave him to you and I've _seen_ you with him. I've _seen_ how you look at him. I saw you _take_ his hand...You're fucking him."

"I _was_." Randy admitted and Cody cringed. Of course he was.

"At first it was just purely comfort." Randy continued and as much as Cody didn't want to hear about his time with Tristan Randy obviously needed him to and he just couldn't deny him that. Not now.

"Everything that happened in the beginning _really_ fucked with me and I was on the verge of _losing_ it by the time Alex was done with me and Michael fucking knew it. He pushed me that far on purpose just because he could and showed me an ounce of mercy when he set me up with Tristan." He shrugged, rolling his eyes as he took a quick drag. "That's what _he_ said anyway. But I know it was just so he'd have someone there to spy on me where the cameras and microphones couldn't. I wasn't that big a fool but, honestly? If it hadn't been for Tristan being there I would have put the barrel of my gun in my mouth a long time ago." He paused, his voice cracking and he visibly swallowed hard and took a long drag from his smoke; fuck he was so sad now, Cody could just feel the hurt pouring out of him in painful cold invisible waves.

"That's why I haven't asked you how you could try to kill yourself. Because I understand how a person could feel like everything was so _hopeless_..." He stopped again as he took the last drag of his smoke and flicked it away. "I was about to do it. I was so sure it was the only way to redeem myself because although I knew we were both to blame I realized that a lot of this is my fault because I was too scared to face any trouble so I took the easy way out and completely fucked everyone that I care about. Everything was so fucked up and I just _stopped_ caring." He sighed heavily. "I let everything go on with the belief that I couldn't fix any of it because that was easier and yes, I fucked Tristan. I didn't know or care about him and he was there to use so I did. I'm not proud of it and I'd do anything to take it back but, I can't. I can only hope that you can understand that it wasn't to hurt you or replace you. Because I don't want to hurt you and there is _no_ replacing you Cody." He stepped back, nervously shoving his lighter into his back pocket, "I just thought you should know that...All of it." He gave one nod and turned away. "Anyway I'll quite pushing and give you some space so you can rest." He kept going without looking back. "See you in the morning. "

Cody just stood there for a second and watched Randy go; too stunned, too shocked, too filled with joy to do anything _but_ stand there and-and _pant_. Fuck he was so breathless! Randy still loved him!-! Oh god yes he still cared! And he WASN'T with Tristan!

He gasped, choking on the realization that Randy was truly his. Fuck everything else! Fuck it ALL! "Randy!" He tore out of his frozen state with a cry and ran after him, catching Randy's shoulder just before he made it inside and yanked him around and smashed their bodies and lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. No more fucking talking! No more fucking waiting!

They crashed into the wall, kissing, grinding, wrapped around and clinging to each other like they were drowning and they were each others precious life air.

Randy didn't hesitate to return his affection, kissing him so fucking hard Cody was swooning in his arms. Fuck it was so good and Randy was so right; his love for him hadn't changed. He could feel it in his kiss. In his hands. In his strong grip. It was so good, so warm, so right. He squeezed Randy harder, curling his fingers into in the back of his shirt as he let Randy bend him slightly, deepening their kiss and taking it to a whole other level.

Cody whimpered a desperate whimper. The love had never left and the passion Randy could never restrain for him had never subsided! And he was consumed with both!

Randy jerked back, panting, flushed, "Wait." He rasped, licking his lips. "If it's too soon I would understand if you wanted to hold off. We can take it slow like we did in the beginning?"

**Fuck** that! "I don't want to." No more fucking waiting!-! He started clawing at his shirt, pulling it up until he tore it over his head and shoved him to the wall again. "I want _YOU._" He went to crush himself to his chest but caught the discoloration of old bruises healing along Randy's ribs and instead slapped a hand around Randy's neck, digging his fingers down the back and carefully ground against him as they started to lightly sway. "_Detective Orton_."

Randy wrapped his arms around him like a snake curling around its prey, letting out a possessive snarl that sent a jolt of excitement down Cody's spine and drove him into Randy's hard groin with another whimper that he smothered with a deep kiss. Apparently his ribs were okay!

After a few passionate seconds of hot kissing Randy tore the robe down his back and attacked his neck and shoulders with bites and hard kisses, ravishing him with both until he was a yelping, shaking mess and returned to his lips.

Cody's knees shook as he threw his head back as Randy kissed him hard; writing and squirming. Aching to be taken! Fuck this was so good! Oh god yes it always was with Randy! He was so generous and giving and oh god FUCK did he know what to do with his body!

"Oh baby!" Cody gasped excitedly as Randy suddenly hoisted him up and he clung to his strong frame as as Randy easily carried them inside. Yes yes yes YES!-! He wrapped his legs around him as high as he could and locked his arms around his neck.

Randy stumbled and Cody nodded frantically. The bed would have been nice but, it was entirely too far away and they just couldn't make it; the need was just too strong and too consuming of their entire bodies and minds and they went crashing on the soft floor after just a few steps.

They landed with a soft thud on the clean, soft white carpeting.

_Baby, when I think about you_

_I think about love_

_And darlin, ain't gonna live without you_

_And your love_

_If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday_

_I would wrap you_

_In the heavens_

_And feel it dying dying dying all the way..._

His robe was torn away. Randy's jeans were pulled down and discarded. The heat building around their bodies fueling their frantic, overwhelming desire.

With a bit of spit and a well maneuvered thrust Randy was in him, pushing deep, filling him hole like he always had and unlike no other man before him. There was no prep. There was no time.

_Well i feel like makin'_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_I feel like makin love to you_

Cody threw his head back with a scream, his eyes rolling into his head. Randy was so big. So hard. So hot and wide! Oh god he was so fucking perfect!

Cody tore his eyes open and forced his head back up and found Randy's that were gazing down at him, waiting for him, _loving_ him. Fuck they were on _fire_ for him.

"_Fuck_." He let out a sharp gasp, jerking upwards as his back arched while Randy's cock throbbed so deep within him and with a growl he lustfully caught a bead of sweat on Randy's cheek with his tongue. "Ohhhbaby I fuckin' MISSED you." He panted hotly before lashing his tongue out to catch more sweat rolling down his neck, digging his nails into his back the way he knew Randy liked.

Randy nodded with a growl, pushing deeper, leaning down for more passionate kissing Cody happily returned as his body was willingly invaded.

Cody held on, clinging to him with everything he had as Randy pulled back a little and quickly drove back in for more. It hurt because of his size but, at the same time felt fucking GOOD. Just like sex with Randy always did. And it always left him feeling oddly... _complete_ too. Not like he wasn't whole to begin with, his reasoning wasn't that dark he'd assure you. But, it was just that, sex with Randy? Oh god there was no words for how wonderful it made him feel. It...It-It was incredible! It was always so intense, so erotic and sincere at the same time and fuck no one else made him feel so good, so _wanted_. And, Randy **didn't** want the sexy, mysertious Dashing stripper that "owned the stage". He wanted the real him, the REAL Cody Rhodes that wanted to be a doctor to help people. The good, decent, intelligent Cody Rhodes that WAS good enough for him.

And that meant everything to Cody. Randy had no idea!

_Baby, if I think about you_

_I think about love _

_And darlin, if I had to live without you_

_I live without love_

_And if I had the sun and moon and they were shinin_

_I would give you both night and day_

_Love satisfying_

Randy's weight forced him down, his back mashing against the carpet and burning as he was driven into the floor with a few powerful, frantic thrusts.

He screamed again, writing in ecstasy. Randy was so thick inside him, almost impossibly so. But his cock was blissfully silky soft and oh so wonderfully hot and firm and it actually felt GOOD as it demanded his body to adjust as it pushed further into his more than willing heat. It drove him into a fit of sharp excited gasps and groans until Randys soft lips crushed them away with a powerful kiss.

_Well I feel like makin_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_I feel like makin love to you_

Randy suddenly took his wrists, squeezing them tight as he forced them to the floor above his head and held them there with such intensity Cody was almost choking on it. Or maybe it was Randy's tongue that was literally claiming every inch of his own...

_And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterday_

_I would wrap you_

_In the heavens_

_Feel it dying dying dying all the way_

He squeezed his legs around his ribcage as Randy thrusted savagely and vigorously drove their bodies harder and harder into the carpet; and Cody fucking loved it. It hurt his back, his shoulders and his skin was on fire with carpet burn. And he fucking LOVED it! He clawed at Randy's hands as he clenched his body around his thick sex, arching hard into his furiously thrusting lover who forced him back down to the ground with a _possessive_, demanding kiss.

_Feel like makin_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_Feel like makin love_

_I feel like makin love to you_

Randy wasn't gentle, he wasn't slow. There was no time. The need was too strong and as it drove them to they moved and rolled with the intoxicating passion that consumed them. They hit the dresser first, colliding with it and Cody found himself on top so he latched on to the shiny brass handles and rode Randy's cock hard and fast, grinding on it frantically whenever he could.

His time was over quick and Randy tore him down by his arms and they rolled again only this time they hit the end of the bed with Randy back on top and pounding into him with one ferocious, _erotic_ roar after another. He tried to move with him, against him. Shoving as hard and as fast and as deep he could. It was as if nothing would be enough! Oh fuck yes it had to be hard! Fast! _And frantic_!

It didn't take them but a few more seconds and they were finished and wonderfully reduced to a sticky pile of sweaty skin and breathless bodies that moaned and shuddered as their lips met again and again, their tongue frantically dancing and twinging and exploring between breaths. And they said nothing. Their moment needed no words, their love needed no comment or assurance because it was perfect.

And despite everything, _that's_ the way it was going to stay.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Rating/Warning: MA for smut**

They laid on the floor for quite some time just savoring every second they could. Touching. Caressing. Kissing. Smiling. But when the floor's unforgiving firmness set in and started to draw aches from their back they pulled themselves into bed beneath the sheets and entwined their bodies in a comfortable mess of arms and legs and lips that rarely parted. And still or such a long while they said nothing. They didn't need to.

Their hands grabbed and pulled at skin, faces, groin's. They clawed and tore all over each others bodies with even more urgency in their moment than before. But it wasn't about sex or their overwhelming attractions for each other. It played a part in the beginning yes; before when everything was fucked up. But it definitely wasn't now and those days were seriously _over_. No more would they look at each other and fall under lusts blissful spell that left them satisfied yet oddly distant from each other. No more would that drive their actions as it so had done in the past. No this was about coming together as the powerful, beautiful entity that they were meant to be and sex was just a delightful bonus that came with it. This was _purely_ about the marvelous, relentless love that had grown between them that strongly burned within their very souls even when they were drowning in despair. They had to touch. They had to kiss. They had to say nothing.

Because there were no words.

Time passed. A while later. Sometime after the sun had come up and disappeared behind dark clouds Cody broke a fully conscious smile, sliding his hand up Randy's side beneath the covers, stroking him, caressing him. Randy smiled too, his eyes half drawn but still vibrant and shinning threw perfect accentuating lashes. "Hey..." It was a soft word. Pleasing and not requiring much of a response.

Cody's smile grew "Hmm..." He leaned forward as their lips met again as he reached down and took hold of Randy's slick shaft, stroking it, moaning into his mouth as it throbbed and twitched in his hand. He leaned away slightly and purred against his lips, darting his tongue across them swiftly as he let his cock go and slid his hand up Randy well muscled abdomen, stopping at his chest. "_Hey_." He said in another purr to his lips, "_Detective Orton_."

Randy let out a soft laugh, shaking his head slightly, eyes bright with amusement, "You just love it that that drives me crazy."

"I do." He snickered softly, dancing his brows about playfully. "_Detective_."

"Yeah well, give me a few minutes and _I'll fix your wagon_."

"Oh my god. _Wagon_?" Cody laughed wholeheartedly at that, hiding his face within a pillow and shaking his head at Randy's backwoods threat that was somehow supposed to be arousing and laughed harder because it was. But still Randy...Oh Randy...

"Well I don't know about no wagon," He rolled his eyes slightly as he came back up; still smiling what felt like ear to ear, "But are your ribs going to be okay? They look pretty banged up." He'd more than noticed their bruises earlier but of course more so as they'd rolled and romped around and as much fun as they were having he would completely understand if Randy wanted to slow it down a bit...

Randy shrugged. And didn't seem surprised that he'd asked. "They're little sore but they're alright." Then again why would he be surprised? They were pretty noticeable and even though Randy tried not to let them slow him down they had and they'd definitely peeked Cody curiosity.

Cody glanced at them again as he nodded slightly._Ouch_. His face softened with concern as he trailed his eyes over the dark brown and purple lines and spots of his bruises. Fuck they looked nasty. "What happened?"

Again Randy shrugged and it was a simple, graceful movement that probably caused him more strain than he let on. Randy was just _proud_ like that. As most men are. "It sounds bad but Jason, Adam, and John beat the hell out of me to make Michael think they were dirty cops. They wanted it to look real so we staged it in my apartment and they "broke in" and jumped me...Again it sounds terrible but it worked. Michael bought it."

"Wow so _that's_ why Michael was bragging about having the LVPD under his thumb the other day." He scoffed slightly at the memory, rolling his eyes as he pictured Michael's smug face and wished he'd had the balls to slap it from him. "I thought he was exaggerating about the work he was forcing _you_ to do." The concern rose in his voice again and titled his eyes in a frown, "Damn baby I can't believe you let your friends hurt you like that."

"It had to be done." Yet another shrug. "And besides it's not like I wasn't due for a good ass-kicking you know? I think the guys actually kicked some sense into me because after that every _did_ become a whole lot easier... Well not _everything_. I mean everything became real clear in my head when it was so _detached_ before." He paused, his eyes distant in thought as he seemed to search for his next words. "It's hard to explain. I knew what I had to do I just had to face it and that was the part I was stuck on. Before I didn't know what the fuck I should do. I was totally lost when Michael ripped us apart. And then everything happened so fast and I just _let_ it...I fucked up all over the place and didn't even know where to start when it came to fixing it... I guess that makes me weak..."

"No." Cody disagreed firmly, "It doesn't. You're anything but weak Randy."

"But I'm easy."

Cody stiffened, "What do you mean?" Fuck this wasn't turning sour was it? Randy wasn't about to turn on him again was he?-! Oh god he just couldn't take that! He just couldn't bare it!

"I'm easy." Randy said again with a nod, "You were right."

"That doesn't make you a weak person Randy. You're one of the strong ones and even the best of them have their weak moments...Some just last longer than others. Especially when they've been threw what you have. Losing your father at a young age. Losing your relationship with your mother. Becoming a detective at a young age. Getting involved with a worthless stripper, etc etc."

"Don't say worthless." Randy warned, "Don't even go there Cody."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I do. And I don't like it. You're not worthless and you never have been so don't even try to slip something like that by me." He started to turn, putting himself on his side with Cody's head resting on his arm that was comfortably curled around his backside and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. It was over in seconds.

"I want things to be different, okay?"

Cody nodded slowly with half lidded eyes, smiling a little. "Me too." He really did. He really wanted to forget about _everything_ that had happened. And this time without the use of any drugs or alcohol. Because he didn't need all of that mess when he had Randy. That shit was _nothing_. That shit couldn't even _touch_ how wonderful being with Randy made him feel!

Randy nodded, "Good...But...We got this far so...What do we do now?"

Good question. Score one for Randy for stepping up and having the balls to ask it out loud. What DID come next? What now? Cody didn't know. He was just as lost. He just wanted to stay in bed like this forever and he hadn't thought passed the edges of the bed since they'd climbed into it hours ago. Why would he?-?-?

Oh yeah.

They were still totally _fucked_. The past several hours in bed together hadn't fixed everything despite how much Cody wanted to believe that it had or would. They still had to deal with fucking Michael and the rest of the real world that was seemingly out to get them.

But still, he was hopeful. For the first time in a very VERY long time...

"I think we'll be okay if we can get away from Michael." He finally replied softly, nuzzling Randy's soft, warm shoulder. So comforting. _Just like he remembered_.

"Speaking of getting away from Michael you're not really going to make me go into the Witness Protection Program are you? I mean I don't want to start a fight but I'm not going. I'm not leaving you."

"Cody-"

"No!" He pushed up onto his elbow, turning and staring down at him firmly, shaking his head. "I won't do it!" He said that a bit loud and didn't stop; "I would go insane worrying about you and then not being able to be _with_ you would be just-just-No. NO. I'm not leaving!" He glared down at Randy's handsome face who looked surprised by his outburst. His eyes wide and his mouth open just slightly. So Cody grabbed his chin and gave him a firm kiss; long and deep just the way they liked. And when he came back up they were both slightly flushed, panting softly. But Cody pushed the words out. He spoke without and between breaths. "I'm. Not. Leaving. You." He released him and gave a tight nod. "We'll deal with Michael and his bullshit _together_."He watched him carefully and almost jerked back as Randy's lips suddenly spread into a smile. A strange subject to give a silent smile about but at least he wasn't angry!

"Deal."

"Good." Seriously?-! Did Randy just agree without a fight? Did he really just trust him like that?-! "Now that that's settled we can talk about the rest." Oh god yes he did! _He did! _Oh fuck yes he wanted to kiss him again so bad! So he did and it was marvelous and breath taking. Just the way they liked!

"The rest is a bit of a story." Randy said after they slowed down once more, wrapping around Cody so tight it hurt them both. But neither seemed to care. "Michael's had yours truly selling his shit all over the place AND helping with the shipments getting over state lines but John and the others are working security and selling in the casino's. Meanwhile John sent a couple of his friends that he could trust to keep an eye on my family so when we _do_ get our shit together and go after Michael he won't be able to hurt anyone."

"So you think." Cody voiced his concern softly, almost afraid to explain why he felt that way and tried to hide it with a nod. Because although Randys and his friends had a good idea Cody knew Michael enough to be certain that he _wasn't_ going to go down without a fight. Oh no that sick bastard still had something completely _awful_ left in his bag of tricks and he wasn't going to come out with it until the worst possible moment. And knowing Michael that moment was _rapidly_ approaching.

"You know that son of a bitch is certifiably insane don't you? He's a fucking sociopath Randy. An honest to god kill his own family for no reason type of psycho. And baby if you think even for _one_ second that you've won before the game is over you've already fucking lost. Because _that's_ what Michael thrives on. Other people's arrogance that blinds them enough for him to gain the upper hand one last time."

Randy nodded slowly. "Perhaps so but with your help AND if we do this right we can put the bastard away for life. Right now John and I are trying to think of a way to get the word out to the squad without Michael getting wind before he should. We still don't know who's dirty in the precinct but so far its a lot more than I'd care to count."

"I don't think you guys will even have the chance to figure that out before Michael's on you like white on rice. Like seriously no joke Randy time is of the essence. Michael's always one step ahead. Always."

"I know I don't believe so either but it was worth a shot and gave us another option. And really all of this is like, one step at a time you know? We can't do too much without getting busted so what we have done has been very little and very careful."

"So you've been busy?" Cody eased the moment with a smile and carefully snuggled even tighter around Randy's warm soft body and gave his shoulder a lingering kiss before resting his head there, his heart content. It just made him feel so good that Randy was actually trying to save himself from all of this. He _wasn't_ completely broken and he _hadn't_ given up. For weeks Cody had worried that he'd _ruined_ him. He'd cried that he had destroyed such a wonderful, strong human being who only wanted to live the good life with someone he could be utterly devoted to. It was just so stellar that after all that worrying and anguish he was still safe and sound within his strong arms and snuggling so close they could barely breathe.

Home sweet fucking _home_.

"Not as busy as I should have been apparently because Hunter put in for a new partner assignment." Randy's voice fell and became very sullen, "He's never been _that_ mad before..."

"Does he know about any of this?"

"Any of what?"

"_This."_ He craned is head up to look at him as he made a wide gesture with his hand over the room, "The whole bit from Michael to you and me right here?"

Randy blinked, "Um..._No_."

"Well then that's your problem right there baby. You think Hunter doesn't know how to read you but I've met the guy and he's real good at summing people up so you might want to think twice about what he may or may not suspect. And baby if he's _that_ mad its because you made him that way by keeping him out of the loop."

Randy's eyes went wide. "You think he knows?-!"

"I think he has an _idea_ that something is **big** going on." He smirked, pausing as he gave Randy a suspecting look. "Why do you need _me_ to tell you this? Come on Randy you know the guy better than I do!"

"I know." He said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just dragging my feet because he's going to punch me in the face when I DO tell him. And not only that but he's just a tough guy to face with the big stuff. Even if he doesn't hit me he's not going to let me off easy for any of this. And he'll probably never trust me again either."

"I know _you_ enough to say this to you and hope that you'll listen. You should try actually _trusting_ your partner Randy. Just _call_ him baby." He encouraged gently, carefully watching his face for any unwanted changes "Call and tell him _before_ he finds out on his own and shit gets _really_ bad." He reached up slightly and cupped his cheek, pushing for a comforting smile as he stoked his jaw with his thumb. "No more running remember?"

Randy nodded slowly, staring up at him like he was impressed and started to reach for the edge of the sheets around their hips to throw them off. "You're right. I'll do it right now."

Shit. Hang on! Cody caught his hand and yanked it away, "No baby not now! _Later_." He nodded quickly with a laugh, "AFTER the sex baby. AFTER."

Randy laughed but quickly turned back into him, his arm slipping around his back and pulled their chests to touch. "Yikes make up my mind would you?-!"

"Hey I said do it but not this very second when we're all cozy and such!" He snuggled closer. "Hunter can wait another hour!"

"Mmm I love it when you tell me what to do." He teased with another laugh and silenced Cody's outrage with a hard but swift kiss. "Damn I missed this."

"Me too." Cody nuzzled back with a sigh, squeezing Randy tight. "I wish we could stay like this. We could just..._stay_ here in bed..._Forever_."

"Wouldn't _that_ be nice?" Randy agreed with a nod and a kiss. "I swear the moment we're safe from Mizanin I promise you we'll get the hell out of this town and go some place where we can really start fresh. Somewhere much, MUCH quieter and civil."

Cody's smile grew. He _really_ liked the sound of that. "You got some place in mind?"

"I do." He nodded. "I want to move back _home_."

Oh..._Shit. _HOME?-!Cody's chest tightened with the familiar rush of anxiety and he forced himself to take a breath that he let out quietly against Randy's chest. Move to Missouri?-? Fuck fuck fuck! Moving to say Phoenix or hell even Flagstaff would have been reasonable but moving ALL the way to Mossuri? He just didn't know about that. Shit or maybe he was just freaking out because it would mean they were really in this now. Meaning there was a real commitment being made and just like Randy had wanted to Cody wanted to run from it. He wouldn't; Randy was the one okay? He wanted to be with him forever but putting that very thing into action was a HUGE step and after everything they'd only JUST been threw...

Cody just needed to catch his breath. He could do this just so long as he could fucking _breathe_ and chase the fuck away the self deprecating mentality that would force Randy from his life all over again. And he COULD do it. With Randy by his side he could do _anything_ he set his mind to.

He blinked and focused on Randy's face, forcing a smile as he gazed into his beautiful bright blue eyes, "That sounds nice..." He was sincere because fuck it REALLY did sound nice. Yes he was still anxious but _home_ with Randy was anywhere they could lay just like this and whisper to each other between the "rowdy romping" as Cody had so called it behind Randy's back. _Home_ was where he would have the love of his life **all** to himself. Fuck he wanted that. Yes he was scared but he was a whole hell of a lot more eager than anything else!

He nodded, "Take us home baby."

Randy grabbed him up harder than before and crushed him down to the bed with his lips, forcing his way on top of him with an excited snarl that let Cody know just how _happy_ he was to be there and drove body between his legs with a sharp thrust. "Oh I'll take us home." Randy assured in a deep growl, forcing Cody's legs wide with another thrust. "But not before I pound your tight ass." He clawed his hands into his outer thighs as he ground his cock in the soft crevasse of his buttocks. "I won't be gentle."

Cody squealed slightly, lost his breath in a hard gasp, and quickly sought something, anything, to use as leverage above his head. He settled on the headboard; curling his finger around the bottom so that they touched the back and secured his grip. Fuck he was so excited! He didn't want Randy to be gentle. He didn't want a soft touch. No he wanted Randy to fuck him as hard as he could! Even if it hurt! Fuck the pain! It felt good if it was done right and he was certain that Randy had it in him to wrap his fingers round his throat and choke him while he came. He had it in him to tie him up and whip him until he was just about to cry mercy and ravage his body in a wonderfully, beastly manor. Oh yes Randy had it in him to fuck him in any which way he asked him to. And he so would! "Go for it baby." He encouraged in a breathy tone, arching more and spread his legs as wide as they would go. (Which of course was considerable since he was incredibly flexible. One of the very few plus's of being a stripper.)

Randy started on his neck, sinking his teeth into the meaty muscle there first and moved downward quickly. Too quickly for Cody to catch his breath in fact, forcing him to pant and whine when he wanted to moan and beg for more. But more was already on Randy's mind it seemed because he went lower, bit harder, and let his hands glide over his body with a possessive fingers that clawed and firmly groped his skin in all the right places. Cody was putty in his hands. He couldn't move. Couldn't think. He was just so overwhelmed with arousal and desire he could barely breathe around it and it took everything in him just to hold on to the headboard. Fuck Randy was so good! He dug his fingers in as he drew his lip between his teeth as Randy's mouth found his nipples and went to work swirling, gliding, slipping around and teased them into their hardest state they could reach. Fuck they were so hard it almost hurt!

"Oh my god baby." He gasped, body tensing with hard quivers. "That feels _so_ good."

Randy grunted softly, biting a stiff peak and clawed harder into his thighs. "Just getting started."

"Mmmyes that's it baby." Cody rolled his body into Randy's touch, so fucking eager for more. "_Hurt me! _Fuck I love that!"

Beep. What the fuck? Beep. Beep?

Something tore his attention away. Stole him from the passion. It was a strange sound. Something beeping.

He lifted his head, focused and after a few seconds realized it was a phone. "Baby?" He whispered, "Your phone." It had to be. His was out of ear shot in the other room.

Randy didn't seem to notice as he continued on his path, kissing and sucking his chest, paying special attention to the stiff firm peaks of his nipples. "Hmm?"

Cody brought his head up higher, "Your phone baby. You gonna get that?"

"Nope." Randy shook his head and didn't so much as loosen his grip around his thighs.

"_Baby."_ He hated to do it but if Randy's phone was ringing over and over he should _probably_ answer it! "You know you _have_ to."

"Fuck." Randy huffed, his mouth leaving his skin and he sat up. "Damn it I know." He let out a sigh, "I was trying to make them wait but apparently it's important." He sat up further and spotted his pants beside Cody on the floor and gave him a gentle nudge, "Hand me my pants?"

Cody turned and had to slide to the edge of the bed to reach them but he got a good hold and yanked them onto the up, handing them over and let Randy fish his phone from them on his own. Randy turned and dropped his legs over the edge as he flipped it open and pressed the speaker to his ear, "Hey Hunter what's up?" Cody sat up at the mention of his partners name; scooting close behind him and kissed his shoulder to let him know he was there before sliding his arms around his waist and hoped Randy took this as a sign of support he hoped it conveyed.

"_Dude_. Stop yelling." Randy said and sighed already as he shook his head over and over. "Dude I can't understand you when you scream like that...Yes I know I didn't show up yesterday but I left word with Layla...Okay-STOP YELLING. I can't fucking hear you!...NO! Don't talk shit!... Damn it dude shut the fuck up for ten seconds and let me fucking talk!" Randy's voice rose to a firm shout and Cody squeezed him tight, nuzzling his neck to calm him. And it worked. Randy let out a heavy sigh and relaxed, leaning back into his hold. "I'll make this quick, Hunter. There's a lot of shit going on around here that you need to know about and I know you'd respect me more if I told you to your face so either meet me at work or-..._Fine_. FINE!...See you in an hour." He hung up, cursing as he snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the nightstand beside the bed. "Fucking hell he's going to hit me so _hard_."

Cody frowned hard. "What? Are you serious? You really think he will?"

"I _know_ he will." Randy said as he got up and grabbed the rest of his clothes from the floor, pulling on his jeans first and carefully zipped them up before grabbing his smoke and brought one to life.

It was a bad time probably but Cody almost smiled as Randy walked to the sliding glass door, concentrating on the sweet curve of his hips and well muscled back that sadly ended at the waist band of his jeans. But no worries there. Randy was definitely the type of guy who looked just as good in clothing as he did out. Fuck he was gorgeous! "I hope you're good at ducking." Cody replied absently as gazed at the length of Randy's torso, closely admiring his well-toned abdomen that twitched and tightened with every movement. Fuck he wanted him so bad! God damn it why did Hunter have to fucking call and ruin their good time?-! _Fuck_. Fuck fuck FUCK!-!-!

Randy brought the smoke to his lips with a quick laugh. "Ha! Not as good as I'd liked to be!" He blew out a fine line of smoke, shaking his head slowly, "Hunter's pretty tough."

"So are you."

"Not like Hunter." He shrugged, "But he's bigger so he's slower so maybe I'll get lucky."

"Right! Yeesh that dude is huge. He's so fucking beefy. Big ol'd beefcake who can't fit threw the average door!" Cody laughed at that as he got out of bed; strolling over to Randy in the door way and plucked the smoke from his mouth and took a quick drag before carefully placing it back. "You want me to go with you?"

Randy frowned but nodded quickly, "Of course I do." He mumbled around the cigarette before hitting it and quickly snagged it between his fingers. "I want you to meet him...again."

"He's not going to punch me too is he?" He had better not or Hunter would be picking his fucking teeth up off the ground! "I'm not going to let me him talk shit to me either-not after how badly he treated me during my arrest." He flinched as the last part seemed to slip out. Shit why did he fucking bring that up! Things were going so well!

Randy frowned and already he regretted mentioning his it but the second he saw the curiosity rise in Randy's eyes he mentally kicked himself. The LAST thing he wanted to do was tell Randy how his arrest REALLY went down but there was turning back now. He'd mentioned it and now Randy was going to want the truth. He would surely ask!

"What do you mean?"

See?

Cody felt himself flinch again, momentarily avoiding Randy's gaze as he tried to think of something quick to say. Fuck this wasn't a good time for this. But then again there really was no good time to tell Randy that he'd been arrested for was there? There wasn't a good time to speak of any of the horrible shit he'd done!

"I lied about my arrest before." He decided to just come clean and summed it up the best he could, "Short version? I _was_ trying to help my friend but I left out that part where it was a John that fucked him up and that I was so high when your partner showed up that I offered him a free go if he let me walk away. Of course he said no and shoved me into the back of the car with the cuffs so tight my hands were completely numb by the time I reached the intake where he told everyone in the drunk tank with me that I was a cock hungry faggot." He swallowed hard, the memory still so fresh in his mind it gave him chills. "Instead of seeing what I did as a cry for help he made that one of the scariest nights of my life."

"Did anyone hurt you?"

Cody blinked. He was a little surprised by that. "Almost." He answered hesitantly. As nice as it was that Randy wanted to know it was also water under the bridge and he really hoped Randy wasn't about to flip out over something that happened so long ago. In fact that only person who was allowed to flip out about it would be Cody seeing as how he was the one who'd been thrown into a drunk tank with six inebriated homo-phobic guys looking for trouble! But he didn't want to do that. And he woudn't just so long as Hunter didn't run his fucking mouth.

He chased the memory away quickly and gave a slight shrug. "A couple of the other guys in the tank tried to start a fight but some other guys pulled them off of me before it got too bad...That was really the worst of it." Even though he was freaking out the whole time worrying those asshole would come back for more. "It was no big deal...I just thought you should know that if Hunter punches me I'm not going to stand for it. I owe him one as it is."

Randy shook his head as if he'd been thinking hard and was trying to clear it. "You don't have to see him again if you don't want to. I'd understand."

Cody nodded slowly. But his stomached fluttered. "I want to go." He wasn't afraid of seeing Hunter. No that wasn't it at all. "I'll be alright." He just really didn't want to be separated from Randy again. Not so soon after getting him back.

He started to lean in for a kiss but stopped abruptly when someone gave the door a soft knock and startled them both. Shit! His heart was the fuck was that?-! "Stay here." Randy told him before diving down to the floor and pulled one of his high powered brownings from beneath he bed and clicked the safety off. "Be ready to run."

Cody nodded quickly, frantically checking the floor for his clothes before he remembered the robe and found it at the foot of the bed and yanked it on. Bullshit Randy was answering the door alone!

He followed him; holding his breath as Randy dared to check the people hole silently. Fuck fuck fuck! It was probably Michael! Fucking shit they were so fucking screwed! He started to reach for Randy to pull him back, shaking his head as his heart pounded with fear. But just as he did Randy left the peep hole with a relieved sigh and lowered his gun to his side. "Fuck dude It's _Tristan_. Shit I forgot that he was bringing our stuff over." He opened the door and quickly ushered the smaller man inside and locked it shut tight before anyone had a chance to say a word. Tristan stumbled slightly with two over stuffed bags over his shoulders and throwing him off balance until he let them drop to the floor.

"Hey guys."

Randy was already frowning, peeking out into the hallway threw the peep hole one more time. "Where's John?"

Tristan rubbed his shoulders, grimacing slightly as he rotated his arm to work out the stiffness. "Michael called him so he had to leave. I was okay by myself and I checked, no one followed me."

"Why didn't he give me a heads up?" Randy was angry, glaring down at Tristan as if he were a child who'd just been busted coming in late after curfew.

"I don't know." Tristan looked puzzled. "Was he supposed to?"

"What the fuck Tristan of course he was! And you shouldn't be going out by yourself right now!" Randy scolded him hard, his face flushed with heat and anger. "God damn it you fucking _know_ that!"

Tristan jerked back slightly, eyes growing wide. "O-Okay-Okay. I'm sorry. I thought it would be okay if I came alone-"

"Jesus Tristan you are seriously pissing me off! You're lucky that nothing happened but I'll be damned if you're going to make that mistake again! You can stay in Cody's room until John gets back." He moved away from the door and angrily snatched the duffle bags from the floor to put them away and didn't look back. "Thanks for bringing our stuff."

Cody watched Tristan's face fall and shot Randy a glare. For fucks sake why did he have to be so hard on him? Tristan was only trying to help! "Hey Tristan." He gave him a warm smile with the gentle greeting. "Everything else besides that grumpy dick going okay?"

Tristan shook his head, "No." And he drew his lip between his teeth. "No it's not okay...John turned me down."

"He _what_?" Cody came closer, voice soft with concern. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I-I thought he liked me but when I asked him where we would be after all of this he said nowhere. He said I'd seen too much...He said I... _knew_ too many."

Cody frowned. "Knew too many what?"

Tristan brought his head up with a sad, broken look and lifted a brow, "You know..."

No. He didn't know. What did Tristan know too many of? The kid had nothing but his clothes and a bed at the Underground. He didn't have much of an education so he didn't really know much of anything. So, what the fuck was he talking about? He continued to wrack his brain over and over until it finally hit him and his eyes narrowed to sharp points. "You know too many _men_... He called you a whore." Not directly but in so many words..."Jesus Tristan I'm so sorry. Fuck that sucks so hard." He gathered the smaller man into a hug and stroked his head, helping him burry his face into his neck. "You didn't deserve that Tristan. You're so much more than all that bullshit and if he can't see that then fuck that asshole."

"I barely knew him but still that hurt _so_ bad Cody. I don't know why but that hurt me so fucking bad! I've never felt so worthless!" He was crying, clinging to him as hot tears spilled from his eyes. "God I'm so stupid! I should have known no one that decent would ever want to be with a pathetic whore like me!"

"Hey?" Randy was suddenly beside them, his voice much softer than before. "I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not about you." Cody shot him another glare. "Although you could have been nicer."

Randy nodded, putting his hand over Tristan's shoulder and stroked it tenderly, "Well if it's not me then what's going on? Why is he so upset?"

"Nevermind Randy." Tristan sniffed, "You wouldn't understand."

Randy looked to Cody nervously. "Did something happen?"

"John doesn't want me because I'm a whore okay?-!" Tristan burst out against Cody's skin, "There! Jesus are you fucking happy now?-!"

"What?-!" Randy's voice rose once more. "He fucking said that?-!" His hands cured to fists as his sides before Tristan could even answer. And his answer didn't help, "He might as well have!"

"Shit." Randy said threw his teeth an punched his fist downward slightly with a huff. He pulled Tristan away and forced him to turn around. He grabbed his chin and forced his head up, wiping away some of his tears with his thumbs. "I'm not going to let this stand, alright?" Tristan nodded, sniffling, his little body trembling. "I mean it you'll be getting an apologee from that prick and I'm so fucking sorry that I set you up with him." He pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, "Really I'm so sorry sweetheart. The last thing I wanted to do was to cause you anymore heartache."

Cody stepped away, searching for a smoke. He wasn't at all threatened by Tristan now that he knew the truth about their relationship so seeing him cling to Randy didn't bother him in the slightest. Randy loved him and he was sure of it so no threat there. No what bothered him was how lucky he really was to have someone like Randy who accepted all of the horrible things he'd been forced to do. Not held them against him. And strangely that _bothered_ him. Why? Because fuck that was terrifying! It meant so much! It just touched him so! And fuck he was so afraid to lose that! And he'd only just received it! Shit he was walking away and it looked bad. But he was so lucky to have Randy back and he couldn't comfort Tristan when he only just barely found Randy. It just didn't seem right; almost like he would be rubbing it in Tristan's face that Randy didn't want him like that either.

He found Randy's pack of cigarette on the table and quickly stole one and his lighter and headed out to the balcony before lighting up. This wasn't running; don't get the wrong idea. He was just giving them some privacy and taking a moment for himself to have a smoke. Nothing wrong with that!

He was almost finished when he heard the family tune of his phone screaming from within his room and debated on answering it before flicking his smoke aside and retrieved it from the table. It could be Justin calling to check in. He'd probably be doing that a whole lot more now...

The phone went silent as he picked it up, a small beep sounding from the speaker to let him know he's missed the call a she snapped it open and scanned over the small screen. _Shit_. It wasn't Justin. It was _Michael_. He started to hit the call back button but the screen brightened and Michael's number flashed over and over. Fuck he was already calling back! Not good. Not fucking good!

"Hello Michael."

"You're avoiding me again."Michael declared with a sigh and Cody found felt hsi stomach tightening with fear. "I am _extremely_ disappointed."

"Take it easy." He told him calmly. "I'm not avoiding you. I was in the hospital okay? Don't take everything so personal Michael."

"Oh? Were you sick?"

"Obviously."

"And now? Where are you? I know you're not at the club."

"I'm at a hotel. Where else would I be when I'm not on my knees at the Underground?"

Michael let out a hard, sarcastic laugh. "My my Cody! Someone's feeling brave."

Cody scowled, returning to the balcony for the fresh air that would hopefully calm his trembling nerves. "Why not be brave? You're going to kill me soon anyway right? Might as well go out with a fight instead of acting like a little bitch who can't tie their own fucking shoes."

"Is that what you think?" He seemed surprised. "Hmm I can see why you would. You have been quite a let down recently."

"Even though I did everything you ever told me to do I'm still a let down? That's fucked up Michael. You want too much from me."

"You've fucked up just about every job I've put you on whether it was that mess with Detective Orton or working the stage at the t-strip. You are a regular pain in my ass Cody...But, still, you know you're my favorite trick. You make me more money than anyone else I put on stage and I can't deny that you don't bring back the customers. SO. As much as you are a pain you needn't worry about being disposed of just yet. I'm not even finished with you."

Cody was shaking his head, pacing back and forth and barely noticed that Randy had come to stand in the doorway. "You could have fooled me."

"Listen if you are that ill go ahead and take the week. Enjoy it and get some rest because I need my favorite trick at his best for the auction next week."

"Michael-"

"Just relax Cody it's not what you think. Its high bidders who are much more civil and refined than Andrew ever was so you needn't worry about _much_. Just get some rest and come to the Underground on Friday. Be there by seven. Don't be late." He hung up.

Cody turned to Randy, "I don't trust him. He's up to something." He didn't even have to explain, he knew Randy would follow.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded rapidly, shoving his phone into his robe. "He was too nice, something's up."

Randy looked down at his watch on his wrist, cursing softly,"Shit. We have to meet Hunter in half an hour, maybe we should head out now?" He stepped away and Cody followed him into the room, eyes wide as Randy dug into a duffle bag he'd set on the bed and pulled out a small silver handgun. "Here. I want you to have this."

"No way!" He jerked back with a scowl. "I don't even know how to use that thing!" Not only that but he was _terrified_ of guns. Too many Johns had stuck them in his face nor worse, his body and just the thought of touching one made his knees feel weak. But...If it would save their lives...

"Please just take it?" Randy came towards him with it, butt first, "It would make me feel better knowing that you have some kind of protection with you...Just in case." He paused and motioned to his other hand that held a small black set of straps and a small holster. "It's not too heavy and I could put it on your ankle?"

Cody debated for a long minute on whether or not he should take it before he finally nodded and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Fuck he hated guns. Especially since he didn't know how to use one! "Alright." He agreed softly, staring up at Randy who's eyes were so hopeful there was no way he could _ever_ say no. "How do I put it on?"


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit rushed!  
**

"**Wow**..._So_..." Hunter said after a long moment of silence, his brow arched slightly as he toyed with an empty sugar packet on the small round top black marble table within a small diner. Thankfully it was quiet there with only the faint sound of dishes clattering as they were being cleaned somewhere within a dish-pit and they were comfortably alone in their corner. It was a small, rundown old dinner in the middle of the bad part of downtown Las Vegas and as to why Hunter picked it Randy didn't know but he was glad he had because it was completely deserted.

They were towards the back, safely tucked away to speak freely. "You're a faggot?" And they HAD spoken freely. Well, Randy had anyway as he told Hunter the quickest version of the situation he could come up with. And even then it took a few minutes and he was just lucky that Hunter even stayed quiet that long. He looked fucking pissed. Like he'd blow any second! But, he just, _sat_ there and said nothing for a long time until finally he opened his mouth and asked the dumbest fucking question he could have. What a huge disappointment!

Shit maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

Randy let out a heavy sigh, falling back into his dark green dinner chair and had to fight not to reach across the table and knock the shit out of his partner. "Jesus Hunter." He shook his head as he glared at him in disbelief, "After everything I just said to you you're hung up on THAT?" Honestly they had bigger fish to fry! It took him years to think it but, what the fuck did it matter if he was gay?-! It was none of Hunter's fucking business! They'd come there to get this shit sorted out not make them worse! Fucking hell they'd only been there a grand total of twenty minutes and half of that was spent in silence because all Hunter wanted to do was sit there and fucking _pout_. With a sour scowl of course. But, honestly, he looked _tired_ more than anything else. His eyes were dark around the edges; stress lines creasing the skin around them. His forehead was crunched in a tired but angry expression that seemed to be stuck there since he hadn't wiped it away not even for a second since they strolled in. And it looked like he hadn't been home long enough for a decent shower or shave in days. His clothes were dull with use; his dark green shirt was lame against his chest and wrinkled from wear. His hair was sticking out of his usually neat pony tail and he had more than a six o'clock shadow darkening his cheeks and chin and throat. Hunter was definitely tired if he walked around looking like this. Like a mess!

"_**Hey shut up**_**.**" Hunter snapped bitterly with a deeper scowl. "I have a right to be hung up on **whatever** I want." He gave a firm nod as he dropped the sugar packet and returned a glare of his own. "And fuck dude maybe this is just the easiest bit of news that I can deal with right now?" He sat back into his chair with a deeper scowl. "I need a minute for the rest of it to sink it. Give me a fucking break." He crossed his arms briefly, sitting back with his back pressed tightly to the chair and seemed to hold his breath as he flicked his eyes about them both. Mostly Randy who didn't so much as flinch or blink. Hunter just didn't shake him like that anymore.

"But..." Hunter began and trailed off as he leant forward slightly and his face finally did grow calmer. But only slightly. "Man you being a fag-uh..._gay guy?..._ That explains _a_ _lot_."

Randy's eyes narrowed slowly, "Like _what_?" Really what the fuck did that explain? Nothing that was Hunter's fucking business that's what!

"Like the fact that I NEVER see you with women. NEVER. You're always alone and moody about it but shit dude I've seen women practically _throw_ themselves at you and you never _once_ took any of them up on the offer."

"So? Maybe I didn't like pushy women?" He had slept with plenty of women and it was true, he didn't like it when they were pushy like that. Not every man prefers the easy lay over the one you have to work for. And Randy was just that type of guy anyway. Gay or straight.

"No you just don't like women period." His brows arched. "There were _plenty_ of others that you turned down that were normal, _nice _girls who would have been proud for you to make them bare footed and pregnant. YOU just didn't want them."

"So?" Randy sighed again but this time rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, fighting to prolong his patients. Fuck this wasn't going to get them anywhere. Hunter just needed to fucking _drop it_. "Why are we talking about this as if _I'm_ th'e one who's just found out about my sexuality? Seriously Hunter get over it. We have other important stuff to talk about and not much time to talk about it."

Hunter's look changed and put Randy on edge as his partners eyes narrowed."Like _what_? The fact that John's a pillow biter too? Or the fact that all of you kept all of this shit from me when we could have brought Mizanin in weeks ago!" He slammed palm down onto the table; jolting it's contents into the air. Cody jumped but Randy didn't as everything landed with a loud, sharp clatter. Hunter came closer, his rage narrowing his eyes to fine black dots. "Do you know that I have been working double shifts every fucking day because of the four of you?-! Do you know that I was left picking up the fucking bodies and trying to put it all together all by my fucking self while you guys were out doing this shit?-! I can't believe none of you fucking told me!"

"Fucking hell dude we _couldn't_ tell you because it was never safe! Michael has our homes and office fucking **bugged** Hunter. Like our entire fucking floor at the precinct is covered with microphones and with all the dirty bastards under his thumb there was no way to tell you or _anyone_ what was going on without Mizanin finding out! He knows EVERYTHING Hunter! He's fucking EVERYWHERE! We didn't have many options! **Everything** had to be done carefully and since I was all by myself at first I was pretty **fucked!** Dude I couldn't do _shit_. Then finally Jason busted me and now I have help and the back up I needed to take this risk. Be pissed off all you want but I did what I had to do Hunter." He gave a hard shrug and shook his head. If Hunter wanted to be pissed off then fine, he could be pissed off. But Randy wasn't going to sit there and listen to him bitch and moan when he had other more IMPORTANT things to do. Either Hunter got on board or he didn't. And he either understood and accepted; or he _didn't._ "**None** of this was something that I wanted but I had _no_ choice. I did what I HAD to do and don't judge me when you have no fucking clue what it's like to have everyone you love caught in the cross fire. _No_. _Fucking_. _Clue_."

Hunter just sat there quietly for a long minute, glaring, seething, turning red and pursing his lips; whatever wanted to come out he obviously didn't want to say but he just might lose the fight from the looks of it. And with that Randy was seriously about to give up on this idea. At least then they could get the fuck out of there and back to the safety of the hotel where not only could he have some peace of mind but he could also be in bed with _Cody_. That would be MUCH better than this. Much MUCH better.

"Dude-"

"Fine. You were totally fucked, I get that." Hunter cut him off and spoke threw his teeth. Positively _seething _threw them. "But, what the fuck did you bring _him_ here for?-!" He gestured to Cody without even looking at him and Randy felt Cody stiffen beside him instantly. And Hunter wasn't even finished. "Tell the bitch to take a hike!"

"HEY!" Oh hell fucking no Hunter was NOT going to sit there and call Cody a bitch! "_His_ name is **Cody!**" He shot out in a deep growl, his heart already pounding wildly from the nasty dig. Hunter had better tread carefully. "Watch your fucking mouth because he's **not** going anywhere. He's here because he's my lover Hunter-"

"You're_ lover_?-! You've got to be kidding me!" His color grew darker, his voice was louder and his face was crunched in a hateful glare, "Shit all _I_ see is a dirty prostitute who works for the enemy! Jesus Randy you know he's Mizanin's bitch don't you?-! We have a whole file on his sorry ass back at the precinct and it's _filled_ with pages and **pages** about his involvement with that sadistic bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cody finally just snapped and voiced his outrage; leaning over the table towards Hunter with a brave frown, "He already told you who I am so just fucking deal with it! I'm here and I'm not fucking leaving!" He moved closer. "Stop taking your shit out on me because you didn't realize your best friend was gay when it was so fucking obvious and staring you in your big ugly face!" He was going to knock that son of a bitch on his ass! Oh god he was going to fucking hurt that stupid ignorant fucking BIGOT! "Grow up you stupid prick!"

Randy quickly ducked his head to hide a smirk. Holy shit, **go Cody**. Hunter looked so surprised. His eyes had never been that wide! "You-"

"_What_?" Cody cocked his head to the side, squinted his eyes and pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth for a second. Hunter had no idea just how fucking HARD he was about to hit him! "_Me_? This is about **YOU** isn't it? Bringing _you_ into the loop so you can help your best friend and the LVPD out of a tight spot? That's what this is about right?" His hand curled into a fist against the table but Randy's quickly covered it and pulled it down, held it tight. Fuck that was close.

With a deep breath he came back into his seat, relaxing as Randy's warm hand curled around his even tighter and turned into it, squeezing back. It was very calming. "Let me put your mind at ease you ignorant bigot." He focused on Hunter who still looked so stupid shocked. "Don't worry about _me_. I'm not what you think I am and Randy _wouldn't_ be with me if I was. You know him well enough to know that so just cut the shit and leave me out of it."

Randy nodded, quickly backing Cody's words and added more of his own. "He's right." But fuck they were wasting time going back and forth like this. Even if Hunter was getting put in his place they were wasting time every minute they weren't talking about Mizanin and their next move. Time was seriously of the essence! He had to push this. He had to say something to get things going in the right direction! "Look Hunter if you don't want to help then _don't._ But we're wasting time and the shit with Mizanin is going down with or without you." He paused and gave his partner a hard, calculating stare. If Hunter was going to be sore about everything he'd kept from him then so be it. But if he wanted to be a good cop, a decent friend and a city hero? He needed to man up and put his emotions aside to be dealt with later. Right now they needed to come together as the strong team they were and get down to business. No more fucking around.

But, could he do it? Could Hunter suck it up and put aside his personal issues to get the job done? Randy used to think so but now...Well now just he wasn't so sure...

"Honestly dude," He let out an exasperated sigh, sitting up to leave if it came down to it. "You know I'd rather you join us but if you really can't accept all of this-"

"**NO.** I WANT to help."

"Then stop fucking with us and lets get down to business already! We've wasted twenty minutes on this shit!"

Hunter nodded rapidly but the anger was still there; burning bright within his eyes but it dulled some as if he'd pushed it down within himself. Something was all too familiar with. That's why they got along so well. And that was why they _didn't_ get along so well. They both dealt with their anger in the same way and often clashed or bonded over it. As Randy watched Hunter go threw the familiar process he wondered if it burned the same? Did it tie his stomach into knots and cloud his brain into a guilty mess?

Randy watched Hunter push the rage down into the pit of his stomach, hold it there, and let it simmer into deep seeded resentment that would resurface later. Later when he was ready to deal with it. Later when it was a better time...

Randy knew this all too well.

"Yeah okay." Hunter hoarsely agreed after a long moment. Maybe it _had_ burned? "Tell me about the set up again. Slower this time."

Randy squeezed Cody's hand beneath the table as he explained to Hunter the rules Mizanin had put in place, giving details he'd left out in his haste before that brought Hunter up to speed enough to become outraged all over again. Hell outraged didn't even _begin_ to cover it. Hunter was fucking _livid_. "We have to stop that son of a bitch." He shook his head violently, eyes ablaze, face flushed red with rage, his jaw trembling. "He's gone too far! We gotta stop him! We gotta fucking kill his ass fucking dead before _he_ kills _us!_"

"I know dude this guy is a fucking psycho. Like seriously we have to be **quick** Hunter. Cody talked to him right before we left and got the feeling that he was up to something. Not sure what exactly but something's about to go down."

"How bad?" Hunter surprisingly directed his question to Cody who's face fell into shock for a few seconds before he recovered with a quick nod. "Oh uh, BAD. Really bad." He gave another nod for emphasis. "Trust me I know him well enough to know when he's up to something. _He is_."

"What do you think he will do?"

"I can't say but it won't be good. Then again it could only be directed towards just _me_..."

Hunter shook his head with a disapproving frown, "That doesn't make it any less important."

"Oh." Cody's head jerked back slightly. He was even more surprised by that then the fact that Hunter was even _speaking_ to him. "I was just adding that because Michael likes to fuck with me pretty bad and it's been a good few days since he's been able to so I'm about due on that...You guys know how twisted that creep is..."

Hunter nodded, his gaze softening slightly. "Yeah...But not like the two of you do." His eyes closed and he let out a heavy sigh before his face disappeared into his hands for a seconds and came back out tired. So very, very tired. "Jesus this is a mess. I hate to say it but...But-But I don't think you and I are going to get anywhere with just the three of us. We should get John and the lab rats in on this too."

"I was just going to say that." Randy was so relieved. They more help the better! "How about tonight we all meet up at the precinct and my friend Tristan will show us where the safest place to talk is? I think that would be our best option if we don't want to draw any unwanted attention."

"Sounds good. I'll be there already-got the night shift again tonight." As he finished he pushed his chair back and started to get up, "Just come by around nine or so and we'll just...You know. Go from there." Randy stood with him, reaching across the table and held out his hand for Hunter to shake, "We'll be there."

Hunter didn't hesitate as he returned the respect and shook his hand before stepping back to leave. And he shook Cody's hand as well.

"I have to get back to work before anything looks suspicious. Take it easy guys." He looked back and forth as he spoke, his hand fishing a set of keys from his jacket, "Stay safe."

"Same to you dude. Watch your back." He watched him go, swallowing hard as a huge load of weight seemed to slip from his shoulders and almost made him stagger back to his seat. He caught his balance on the table. "I can't believe that went so well."

"Yeah no one got hit." Cody added with a smile, getting up and pushing his chair in, "And it looks like you two might be able to fix things after all."

"Fuck I hope so." He nodded, breaking away from the table as he put his arm around Cody's waist and gave his cheek a kiss. Fuck he was so happy to be able to do that anytime he wanted. Cody had no idea how good it made him feel. "And hey thanks for stepping up for me like. You being here made all the difference." It really had. Randy wasn't sure he could have done this with Hunter without him. He just made everything..._worth_ it. Cody was worth the fight, the struggle, the anguish. Anything that came his way Cody was fucking _worth_ it. But you've probably guessed that much by now...

They were careful as they returned to the car, watching their backs and being quick to get inside the safety of Randy's Bentley that Tristan had been so kind enough to bring along with him. It wasn't the safest car to take but on such short notice they had no other choice and Randy didn't want to be without a car. Not now when they might need to get away. Not now when their lives might depend on it.

"I can't wait until all of this is over and done with. I just want us to have our lives back." Cody statement snapped Randy's attention back to reality and he gave his gorgeous lover a quick glance in the passenger seat. Shit he should be paying better attention that he was. Now was not the time to be zoning out Randy! "Me too babe. Me too..." He reached over and put his hand on Cody's knee, squeezing gently before rubbing and stroking him there tenderly. "But let's just try and try and focus on the now okay? The later will drive us crazy if we fuss over it while we can't really do anything about it."

"Yeah you're probably right." Cody said and let out a sigh, leaning back and dropping his head on the head rest, closing his eyes. "I should focus on something else."

"There you go." Randy smiled and squeezed tighter, giving him another glance and caught that his eyes were closed. "You okay over there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Another shrug and a sigh. "Just hungry."

"Hungry?" He almost laughed, "Babe we were just there! Why didn't you get something to eat at the _dinner_?"

"Are you serious?" Cody's eyes reopened, "Did you like, _smell_ that place? It was so pungent that I could taste it!" He let out a disgusted scoff. "So gross. I couldn't eat there with that stench."

Randy started to laugh, checking the rear-view mirror for any unwanted followers. The coast was clear. He gave Cody his full attention again. "Aw shit babe I'm sorry I didn't even ask before we left. I forgot that we hadn't eaten in..._hours_." And not only that but _yeah_ he _had_ smelled the foulness of the dinner and the only way to describe it was to say it smelled like pure _time_. The building was so old, so stained with age, so dull and bland that it all combined and created the musty scent of time mixed with the scent of decay, grease, copper, and generic cleanser. How the locals ate there and kept that place open Randy wasn't sure of but one thing he did know was that he couldn't blame Cody for not wanting to eat there. Room service would have to do.

"We'll get something to eat when we get back." He started to pull his hand away but Cody caught it and entwined their fingers together gently. "You don't need this back do you?" He asked as he brought it up to his lips, giving it a lingering kiss before placing it back down in his lap and held it there. "I kinda like it here if you don't need it back."

"Nope." Randy replied and smirked, relaxing his hand against Cody's and struggled to keep his eyes on the road as Cody stared at him sideways threw half shut lids. "It's all yours babe."

Cody started to turn, pulling his hand into his crotch against his black jean clad bulge, "Before we eat would you mind if we picked up where we left off earlier? I'm hurting over here baby."

He swallowed hard as a shudder tore down his spine. Oh fuck _that's_ what they needed to do. Food and everything else could fucking WAIT. He nodded quickly, trembling in anticipation. "Yes but if you keep that up-" He stopped, his breath catching in his throat as on their own accord his finger cupped themselves around Cody's sex and groped his firm shaft. "Fuck we may not make it back." His tone was breathy and he couldn't stop his tongue from flicking out and wetting his lips. Fuck just one touch and Randy was fucking ready. That's what Cody did to him with just one fucking touch.

"Damn baby that's hot." Cody moaned hard, rubbing against his hand, giving him a good feel of how hard he was. Fuck he was throbbing. Randy could feel it. "I can't believe that you'd fuck me in your Bentley baby. Oh my god you have no idea how fucking HOT that is to me."

"Cody-" Fuck he was getting dizzy, Cody was so hard, so thick in his hand! "We're going to get scraped to death by our zippers if you don't stop-" He snapped his mouth shut, his focus now completely on a car he spotted in the rear view mirror that was coming up on them. Rather _quickly_. It was black, sleek and from the distance looked expensive. Michael's goons? Shit shit shit.

"Baby?" Cody called gently as if he were afraid to startle him. "Hey baby where's the fire?"

"Huh?" He glanced away but only for a second. The car was so close now but it slowed down and kept a safe distance. Not so strange on any other day probably but today to Randy it seemed _suspicious_.

Cody turned and looked over his shoulder and out the back window, his eyes growing wide. "Are they following us?"

"I don't know." He just wasn't that sure. They'd done nothing wrong but drive up behind them on a busy road. And yet something just seemed..._Off_. He couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right. Fuck or maybe he was being paranoid? All this fresh air was fucking with his head and now everyone was a suspect? Shit calm _down_ Randy. Really what was so suspicious about it? The car behind them was one of many others so what was he stuck on? "I'm sure it's nothing." He had no prof other wise and he didn't want to worry Cody anymore than he already was so he tore his eyes from the mirror and gave him a reassuring nod. "Besides we're almost to the hotel and we'll be safe in the hotel." Or so he hoped. Fuck he really hoped.

Cody nodded but took a few more seconds to hesitantly turn back around in his seat and let out a long sigh. "Fuck I hate this shit." He let go of his hand, crossed his arms and set his eyes to glare out the side window. "I can't tell if they were following us but that car looks so familiar."

"Hang on-_look_-They're turning." They were slowing down for a red light and the black cars turn signal blinked rapidly before and as it switched lanes. It passed them and stopped a few cars ahead. "See babe? It was nothing." Thank _fuck_.

"Yeah." Cody said but didn't sound convinced. "Can you speed up or something? How far away are we?"

"About ten minutes." Randy answered in a careful, gentle tone. But he did press the gas a little harder when the light turned green. "I'll be as quick as I can." The streets weren't too cluttered with traffic but there was enough that he couldn't soar about the roads like he owned them. Especially since it was about to rain. And pretty badly to boot. The clouds looked angry; black, round, billowing on for miles and miles. A mighty storm that looked nasty and long lasting. From the trees and shrugs along the roadside he could see the wind was strong as it whipped them about mercilessly and tore off and sent their leaves and smaller branches flying about through the air. Fuck they needed to get back to the hotel!

"Hope we get back before the storm hits." He commented as he gazed up at the clouds briefly. "That looks pretty nasty."

"Shit I was just thinking that." Cody broke his gaze from the window with a worried, frantic nod. "The last thing we need is rain slowing us down."

"I think we'll make it. It's just a few more blocks until we reach the stip. Just over the bridge in fact." They were so close. All they had to do was cross the bridge over the river and they were home safe. Well sort of. They still had to drive a couple of blocks to the hotel but it was way too crowded for any of Michael's tricks there. That was the whole point of staying there!

"Thank God." Cody sighed again as Randy guided the car into the turning lane to turn towards the bridge, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see the lights of the casinos." He relaxed further as he turned towards him in his seat, pulling on his seat beat so that it gave him slack enough to move. "Sorry. I'm anxious."

They turned onto the bridge. "It's alright Cody I'm just as anxious as you are. I thought it was them for a second there too." Fuck yes they were on the bridge! "Don't worry babe we're almost there." Close. So close! "We'll be alright."

He checked the mirror. Coast was still clear and there was no one beside them either. "See? No one around-"

"RANDY LOOK OUT!-!-!" Cody screamed as his arm shot forward, his hands out as it they could stop the oncoming car that was barreling towards them. _They wouldn't_. It was another black car like the one from before only this time it had a fine gold trim and darker windows. And it was speeding towards them in their lane instead of the opposite. Randy swerved but the bridge was too narrow, only two lanes and no matter where he went the car was going to hit them. No matter what they were going to crash.

He started to it the brakes but just as he did something hard and heavy jolted the entire car from behind and shot them forward.

SHIT SHIT SHIT!-!-! It was another fucking car!-!-! The same one from before he couldn't tell but it sure as fuck looked like it!

He swerved as the car pushed them forward and tried to brake free with careful jerks and swerves. But it was no use! Oh god fuck NO!-!-! They were fucking TRAPPED!

"RANDY!" Cody screamed as he hit the gas to drop the car behind them from their bumper and looked up just as the car ahead closed the distance. Fuck they were going so fast. So fucking FAST!

"NO!-!-! RANDY DO SOMETHING!"

He panicked a Cody let out another scream. It was an instant reaction. He jerked the wheel hard. _Too hard_. The car shot violently to the side, bouncing against the barricade and soared into the other lane towards another.

Randy tried desperately to regain control but they hit the concrete barrier too hard and as pain splashed over his body they smashed threw the barricade as if it were nothing; sailing into the rapidly flowing, deathly _cold_ water of the Colorado river.

They landed with a bone vibrating, cold splash.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Randy was barely conscious but felt it as they hit, his head snapping forward until the airbag deployed against his chest. Everything just kept happening so fast! Immediately the car started to sink, starting downward towards the front, evening out slightly as water began to seep in through the cracks. It took a few seconds but he was the first to come around with a groan, his chest hurting in so many places he could barely breathe. Shit shit shit! No fucking way they just crashed! The water was icy cold as it started to pour into the car through the cracks in the doors, covering his feet up to his ankles and steadily moving upwards. And he was trapped behind an air bag that just about crushed his face. Fuck fuck FUCK! This was fucking REAL!-! He fumbled to bring his hands up and tried to push at the air bag but he jerked up with a gasp, arching hard against as pain radiated and shot up his ribs and around to his spine. Fuck fuck fuck this was bad! He brought his hands up higher to feel along his chest, grunting as he found the airbag pressed so tightly there he couldn't even fit a finger threw and tried moving his legs. They jerked to life and he found them easy to move under the water. At least that much he could do! "Cody?" He was his first thought as he blinked and tried to clear blurry vision. It worked. Cody came into sight still beside him in the passenger seat, groaning as he looked about, bleeding from a wound on his head but otherwise seemed okay.

"Oh god, Randy!" Cody said with a terrified whimper, breathless after getting a good look at his _exact_ whereabouts as he slowly regained full consciousness. "Oh god the bridge! They drove us off the fucking bridge!-! Oh god we're in the fucking RIVER!-!" He reached down, fumbling as he began struggling with his seat-belt that he just realized had somehow become jammed during the crash, jerking as the icy cold water rushed upwards over their knees. "SHIT! I'm-It's-It's-Oh god it won't come out!" He paused to let out a frantic cry, "FUCK **I'M STUCK**!-!-!"

"What?-!" Randy's eyes grew wide, quickly reaching for Cody but stopped as he sucked in a sharp breath when he found it too painful with the airbag pressed so tight against his chest. "I-I can't-" He couldn't do anything but _hurt_. The airbag was just too hard, too big! "I can't move."

"Come on baby please I think I almost had it!" Had he? For a split second even? Randy hadn't noticed as pain continued to tear over his torso and stole his breath. And he was growing dizzy; his legs growing colder and colder beneath the quickly rising water. But somehow with one more small frantic whimper Cody broke through his pain like a rock threw a window, shattering it into bits so that is was bearable and took him back to his senses with a slow but deep breath. Come on Randy! He could pull it together and DO this. He HAD to! He fumbled weakly as he went for his own belt and just couldn't believe it as it clicked and released with one push. At least they still had a little bit of luck left! It fell away against his side and just as it did he turned as far as he could against the airbag and with one hand grabbed Cody's seat belt across his chest and pulled as hard as he could.

It didn't work. Fuck Cody wasn't kidding! It was so fucking STUCK! He pulled harder and it was only a few seconds before he just couldn't take it anymore and let out a sharp cry as his back uncontrollably arched his chest against the airbag in a hard spasm. Shit shit SHIT! That fucking HURT. "I can't!"

"Randy!" Cody was suddenly pushing on the air bag, frantically trying to pop it with his hands. That also failed to work, of course it would! His hands only made things worse as they forced the bag against his ribs harder and harder until finally he begged him to stop. It was just too painful; his ribs were on fire!

He tried to breathe as Cody looked around the water for anything that could help them; panting, panicking, blinking rapidly as blood dripped from a deep gash on his scalp into his eye. But there was nothing there, nothing but ice cold dooming _death_. _Shit shit shit!_ "Hang on baby!" Cody begged frantically as he gave up on searching and rose up from his seat, digging into his pocket beneath the water; and he pulled out a set of keys. "Cover your eyes!" His voice cracked and rasped with fear as he picked out the biggest key on the ring and prepared it between shaky fingers.

Cody leaned in and with another deep breath Randy brought his arm up and covered his face as best as he could, groaning as the strain shot more pain down his chest. Fuck he hoped nothing was broken. He might not be able to swim ashore if they ever get out of the fucking car!

Cody visibly started to shiver, his teeth clattering uncontrollably as he found a spot and gave it a good jab, crying out when it didn't give way. "Shit!" He tried again and again until finally the bag popped and Randy jerked forward with a gasp. Oh god, thank FUCK! With a deeper breath the pain left his chest as he brought his hand to feel across his ribs that had only moments before felt crushed, broken; in pieces. But they were intact and not a one felt out of place. Or maybe it was shock kicking in? Or…

Dare he hope?

Maybe even _God_?

A strange thought but, would he be so merciful now as to save their lives when he'd shown little to no mercy before? Oh god how at that moment Randy really wanted to believe that! His relationship with God over the years had been rocky to say the least but he always wondered if maybe in the end God just might actually throw him a bone? Maybe God just might spare him the pain of dying so horribly and just take him quickly in his sleep? Seeing as how he hadn't spared him all the other heartaches; all the hardships..._The loss of his father_. Surely this _had_ to be God working now. Surely there was _something_; some wonderful merciful force! Because damn it God fucking _owed_ him!

Able to move now he brought his legs up higher, careful of his ribs that oddly still didn't hurt. "Randy!" Cody whimpered desperately pulling on the buckle of his seat belt again, "The buckle's jammed!" The water was up racing to their stomachs, so cold, so fast, so wild as it swallowed them whole. "Shit!" Randy turned, grabbed the belt with both hands and pulled hard, using the seat as leverage. But fuck it was still so seriously fucking **stuck**! It wouldn't budge! Not even a little! Shit shit shit! "Help me pull!" He stopped and waited for Cody's hands to rejoin his on the belt and together they pulled and jerked against the clasp; the water rushing upwards to their chests. Still nothing.

He glanced out the windshield and tugged harder. "Hurry Cody come on PULL!" Fuck they were sinking so fast the front end of the car was completely submerged up to the top of the wind shield and only going deeper with each passing second! And fucking shit the god damn seat belt still wouldn't fucking break!-!-! They were trying so hard and the damn thing just wouldn't give! Not even a little! "It's no use you have to go!" Cody suddenly stopped pulling and started pushing against Randy's chest beneath the water, trying to force him away. "Go!-!"

FUCK THAT! Fucking HELL was Cody fucking INSANE?-! "I'm not leaving without you!" He shook his head, splashing water that forced him to tilt his chin to breathe and noted again that luck was once again temporarily on their side as the water seemed to slow as the car completely disappeared into the river, sinking quickly into the rivers miraculously shallow depths. "Come on you piece of shit!" He screamed desperately to the buckle beneath the icy water that was quickly weakening and freezing his muscles to the point of no use. "GOD DAMN IT! FUCKING BREAK!"

"RANDY GO!" Cody scream echoed within and pierced his ears but still he didn't stop. Still he tore, yanked, jerked, tugged, pulled; did everything he could with everything he had! He wasn't giving up! He wasn't leaving him behind to drown! Cody was getting out of the car with him and if not Randy was prepared to die trying!

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"I WON'T!-!-!" He yanked even harder, putting all of his weight into it with a desperate snarl. "Come on Cody don't give up! Pull baby PULL!-!-!" He screamed and with a defeated whimper Cody weakly wrapped his hands around the belt and started to pull, titling his head as the water finally began to splash against his mouth. "Randy please!" Another whimper and tears streamed down towards his ears and into the water. "Baby please you have to go! It's too late baby please just go! Please you can still make it!"

"NO!" He stopped and grabbed Cody's face in both his hands and forced Cody to look him in the eyes, panting, panicked, utterly frantic and not at all worried that the pain in his chest was very slowly returning. "I'm not leaving you here to die Cody!" He gave him a wet, desperate but quick kiss to calm his nerves, silencing another one of his desperate pleas. He broke away just as quickly, shaking his head firmly as he fought off a hard shudder, his body beginning to feel the cold water working to stiffen his muscles. "I'm not letting us die like this! We're going to get out of this and go the fuck home okay? Just like we talked about!" He squeezed Cody harder, trying desperately to bring him back from the brink of hysterics, "Don't you want that? Don't you want me to take us _home_?" Cody nodded rapidly, swallowing hard as the water crawled higher. Yes he wanted that so bad but there was no time! The water would cover them at any moment and Randy had to get out and save himself! He just had to! "Randy please!"

"NO! I'M GETTING US OUT OF HERE!" He tore his hands away from Cody's terrified face and returned them to the belt, "PULL CODY PULL!-!-! COME ON WE CAN DO THIS!" He pulled and with more encouragement Cody joined, putting all he had into it as the water splashed around the faces. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs as they desperately willed the strap to break, the metal to bend, the clasp to release. Fucking anything that would set Cody free! Randy prayed. _Begged for mercy_. Begged for another chance to do things _right_. He even prayed to his father, calling out to him in his head as he struggled to save them when all else failed and left them still fighting to set Cody free. "_Help us oh god Dad please help us! Give me the strength! Give me the time! Give us fucking SOMETHING!-!-! Oh god please the water! Shishitshit oh god no! NO! God PLEASE!-!-! HELP US!"_ He stopped and maneuvered upwards as he grabbed more of the strap, gliding through the water over Cody's lap, bracing his feet on the floor and started wildly jerking back with everything he had; screaming again as the water slowed his movements. But still he jerked, tugged, yanked and pulled; putting his entire body into it until finally just when it seemed completely hopeless something _snapped_ beneath the water and the entire strap gave way. And Cody let out a stunned but very relieved gasp. "It broke!-!-!"

No time to celebrate. Randy bent down and searched his ankle for the holster he was relieved to find still there and prayed his gun still worked as he tore it free. "Try to get back. I'm going to try to break the window." He clicked the safety off but before he could fire Cody was grabbing his arm, pulling on it hard. "Wait!" He shook his head, "If we don't make it-"

"We will-"

"Please just wait! I'm sorry okay?-!" Cody shook his head frantically, his teeth still chattering as he threw his arms around him in the small space they had to use and hugged his shoulders tight. "You didn't leave me! You-You could have saved yourself! Oh God Randy I _love_ you so much! I'm so sorry for everything I've done to us!" He paused as they kissed; hard and quick just like before, "I love you!" They kissed again, longer this time but only by mere seconds and when they broke apart the water was passed their lips. Randy rose up enough to speak, _one last time_. And he did his best to be quick but sincere at the same time. "Of course I didn't leave you! Forget the past Cody! I love you! More than anything or anyone I've ever known and I promise you that we'll get out of this. I _promise_ you that I _will_ get us home!" Of course he wanted to say more, sure he wanted to whisper his forgiveness to him over and over again between sweet, tender kisses but there just wasn't time! They had only minutes or seconds left before it was too fucking late for both of them!

Cody nodded rapidly before turning his head up and gasped for air in the small quickly disappearing pocket of air above their heads. And with that Randy turned, took a deep breath and said another silent prayer as he sank beneath the water and pressed the barrel of the gun against the window.

He pulled the trigger as he felt Cody's hand come to rest on his shoulder, jerking back as a loud pop echoed throughout the water and almost let out his breath in a scream of joy as the glass exploded outward into the water and disappeared. They were free! He looked back and found Cody nodding his head beneath the water and felt him already pushing his shoulder for him to go. Whether that meant he was ready or the air was finally all gone Randy wasn't sure but there was no turning back now. Either way they still had to fucking GO!

He reached back and took his hand before dropping down a little further and pushed on as pain stabbed and pinched his chest as he carefully pulled himself out of the car through the window. It felt like swimming threw ice; hard and thick, cold and merciless as it chilled him to the bone. But it didn't slow him down. In seconds he was out. He was out and he was free but still he waited for Cody. _Still_ he held his hand as Cody swam out and together they rushed for the surface.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Once to the shore they collapsed against the soft sand of the embankment, completely exhausted; and frozen to the bone. Randy could barely move as he laid there; his entire body one big stuff muscle that jerked and tensed as it fought to retain heat. But it felt hopeless. The water had been so cold, _too_ cold that his entire body actually throbbed in painful convulsions and shivers that stiffened his spine and forced his teeth together hard. Fuck he'd never been so cold like this. His body never felt so heavy, so hard and uncooperative! But fuck at least they'd made it ashore! And if he could catch his breath the next step was getting up and getting the fuck out of there. Easier said than done. He literally couldn't move his legs high enough to even put himself on his knee's. They were so heavy, so numb yet aching cold to the bone that it actually fucking _hurt_. And that went for the rest of him too. But still he had some fight left; still he had enough sense left in him to know that they weren't _quite_ out of the water yet, so to speak...

Cold, completely exhausted, and barely coherent he tried to push up but the soft earth only squished away beneath him and he lost the fight and sank into the ground. His arms shook and gave him nothing as he tried again. Fuck he was too god damn COLD! And shit shit SHIT! where the fuck was his GUN?-! His fingers stretched out and searched the ground but found nothing but more dirt and soft sand. Fuck he must have dropped it in the water when his hands had gone numb! Fuck fuck FUCK! Good going Randy! Fucking idiot! And fucking hell how could he leave his other guns behind at the hotel anyway?-! Why did he think only one would be sufficient when chances were he wouldn't even have enough fucking bullets for all of Michaels goons that might come there way?-? Jesus what in the hell was he thinking?-! How could he be so fucking STUPID?-! Why couldn't he pull it together?-! They needed him and he was a total fucking let down! He groaned as he tried rise again and collapsed before he even got off the ground. Fuck he wanted to go HOME. Home to a small town in Missouri. Home where he was used to certain heartaches and hardships that he could actually deal with like a normal, full functioning person. Unlike Las Vegas where he failed and fell to pieces left and right. Unlike fucking _here_ where he driven off a fucking bridge into some of the coldest fucking water in the United State. Fuck he'd really messed this up. He knew that. He'd _known_ that. But, to what point though? To what extent? Could he _actually_ save them? Or was all of this just completely and utterly _useless_?-?-?

He just didn't know anymore.

But, with Cody by his side he wouldn't stop trying; wouldn't stop fighting for them until the bitter end. That much he still sure of. "Cody?-?" He called out and looked beside him to his lover who was struggling just the same, trying to get up and failing repeatedly. "I'm-I'm okay." Cody whispered as he stopped for a second to catch his breath, visibly shaking, his teeth chattering. "Just-Just _cold_."

"I-I can't even get up." Randy admitted in hope Cody would know what to do. He _was_ premed right? Maybe he knew something Randy didn't know?-! His fingers reached further across the sand and found Cody's cold wet skin, curling his fingers around Cody's forearm. "_Warm_." Cody nodded and panted, "We-we-we have to get WARM!" _Shit_. Get warm? HOW? They were both _freezing_ and the air was _chilled_ with oncoming rain as dark clouds hid the sun and its natural warmth behind their massiveness! How in the hell were the going to get warmth unless they made it to their feet and got the fuck out of there?-! They fucking weren't!-!

Shit shit _shit_!

"ORTON!" He jerked hard even though it was a familiar voice, his head snapping up with strength he didn't know he'd had but was so fucking glad he did because he could have _sworn_ he just heard his partner's voice! "Hunter?-!"

"Oh my god I thought you guys were goners!" Oh fuck **YES**!-! It WAS Hunter!-! "DUDE?-!" He couldn't believe it! He looked up the hill and tried but he couldn't see him yet; he only heard his heavy foot steps in the dirt getting closer and tried to blink away something suddenly sliding around the corner of his eye. What the hell? He brought a weak hand up from the sand, smearing it away his eyes and seemed to clear whatever was there enough for him to see his partner hurrying down the steep hill before the embankment above. "Hang on Orton! I'm coming!"

"Cody?" He reached out again and didn't feel him there but heard him groan not too far away, "I'm okay." Good he hadn't passed out. _Yet_.

"Are you guys alright?-!" Hunter called out. He had reached the bottom of the hill, running towards them fast. "We're alright." Randy replied, breathless, his voice almost lost. Fuck he was just so cold! "God damn it Orton you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were fucking dead!" Hunter finally reached them, skipping over Randy and bending over Cody first as he seemed to know that was what he would want anyway, "Holy shit dude I don't even see your car anymore!"

_Fuck_ the car. They were just lucky they made it out of the damn thing before it took them down with it!

"I don't know how the two of you did it!" Hunter blasted, "Jesus dude that water has to be fucking COLD!"

"Like ice!" He agreed and again he tried to rise, pushing up on his hands and only made it a few inches before his elbows shook like before and gave out and sent him back down with a grunt. "Damn it!" So frustrating! Why couldn't he just, get UP?-!

"Hey man just relax!" Hunter said gently, still standing over Cody only now he had his jacket draped over his back and was carefully taking his shoulders into his hands. "I'm helping your guy first and then I'll get to you." Randy could only nod to that as a hard fit of shivers suddenly quaked his spine and almost made him curl onto his side. Although it was such a _relief_ to know Hunter wasn't letting his personal feelings stand in the way because if he had said _anything_ derogative at that moment Randy just might have gone _back_ into the water for his gun and put a bullet in his fucking knee cap. Seriously now was not the time for Hunters hang ups and thankfully his partner didn't disappoint.

Which made him wonder if maybe he should have given Hunter a little more credibility than he had? Fuck maybe he'd had his partner all wrong and just wasted an entire year keeping him at a distance?-? Shit, probably. Fuck, most definately. He'd just been too stubborn to see it.

Fuck he'd been wrong about way too much!

The tension left his back just as quickly as it set in and he nodded again once he could and resumed trying to get up on his own; determined to get to his feet before whoever ran them off the bridge came back. Surely they would! Surely each second that passed brought them closer and closer to an altercation they were likely to fucking lose! He pushed up hard and only managed to get to his knees; wiping away more blood from his brow that thickened and stung as it spread into his eye. He swayed as he came up; fuck he was getting dizzy. Shit they so didn't need that right now! Fuck he needed to be coherent, on his toes, hell, on his fucking feet at least!-! "Did you-Did you see them?-! Did you see where they went?-!" Maybe they had a little more time than he was predicting? Maybe he was wrong about that assumption as well?-!

"Yeah but the bastards took off." Hunter answered in a strained voice as Cody left out a soft groan. "Just as soon as you guys hit the water they peeled around to head down here but saw me hauling ass and headed off in the other direction. Good thing I was following you guys!" He said the last part in a higher tone as if he'd been holding something heavy and finally got to set it down; a large breath escaping him from such strain. "I _knew_ those guys standing outside the diner were suspicious for a reason!"

_Guys?-!_ Randy fell forward and clawed his fingers into the sand and would have jerked his head back at that if he'd had the strength because, w_hat guys_? There had been guys standing outside the fucking diner?-! Fuck fuck FUCK!-!-! He hadn't even noticed them!-!-! God damn it what the FUCK?-! How could he be so careless and MISS something like that?-! Especially NOW when they were fucking HIDING from Michael and his goons! Stupid stupid STUPID! He pushed back up onto his knee with a snarl and shook his head and almost fell over as the world spun entirely too hard. Fuck fuck _fuck_. So dizzy! So cold! "We-We should hurry!" Now he KNEW they were coming back! The fact that Michael had them run off the road was enough to suspect he knew something was up but knowing that they'd had actually had his people _following_ them only assured the fact that Michael, knew EVERTYHING. And they didn't have time to think about who or why or how he found out. They just needed to get the fuck out of there and worry about the rest when they weren't about to slip into fucking shock.

_Or possibly get shot execution style right there on the river._

He swayed again and to steady himself he grabbed his head with a shaky hand, wincing as his fingers landed over what felt like a small gash above his temple. Shit so that's where the blood was coming from! His fingers gently prodded, feeling that the opening wasn't too deep or too long but it was just enough of both to bleed profusely and even more so now he was out of the water it seemed as it steadily seeped out in a thick stream over his eyebrow, and into his eyes. "Shit!" He swiped at them, desperately trying to clean them as more and more hot wet blood burned and blinded them to the point of insanity. "Fuck!-!-!" It just hit him so fast!

"Alright I've got Cody." Hunter annoucned and he _barely_ heard him over his own frantic heartbeat pounding in his ears. His eyes just burned so fucking bad! "I'm taking him up the hill to the car so you just hang tight-"

No wait! "I can't fucking see!" He reached out blindly, "Wait!" If they left and something happened and he didn't see then he couldn't help! And he couldn't help himself either! He was fucking USELESS like this! Hunter just couldn't leave him so defenseless! "Hunter!-!" Oh god he needed water and he needed it NOW! "_Fuck_!-!" He started to crawl; towards the water he wasn't sure anymore but it didn't matter because he had to do _something_. Just sitting there waiting wasn't fucking helping! "Fucking hell Hunter, HELP ME!" He halted after a few feet and gave up on his eyes, clenching them shut tight as he realized his cries went unanswered. "Hu-Hunter?-?-?" What the hell?-!

_Silence. _"Hunter?-!" Fucking asshole must have gone on without him! He must have just ignored him and done what HE thought was best! "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS!-!-!" But how could this be best?-! How was Randy being fucking blinded and stuck on his knees while they were gone for the best?-! "GOD DAMN IT HUNTER COME BACK!-!-!" He screamed loud but still there was no answer. And suddenly the world got very quiet; only the sound of rain finally breaking free from the clouds and hitting the ground; that sobering sound alone echoing threw his ears and nothing more. "Cody?" Had Hunter waited?-! Oh god had something already happened?-! "CODY!-!-!" He clawed at his chest, ripping off his shirt and wiped his eyes with it frantically. "CODY?-!"

Something _zipped_ over his head, singing past his ears. And seconds later there was a loud distinct _thud_.

Oh god! _What the fuck?-!_ "**CODY!-!**" He desperately rubbed at his eyes with his shirt as he scrambled and stumbled to his feet. "**HUNTER?-!**" Oh god why weren't they answering?-! They should be able to hear him shouldn't they?-! "**CODY!-!-!**" He pried his eyes open as he tripped and stumbled one last time and dropped to his knees. And he wished he hadn't as a huge amount of sand hit him hard like it was kicked or _thrown_ into his face and he jerked back with a shriek. "FUCK!-!" He landed on his back, gasping and choking on sand and dirt as he rolled and tried to scream in outrage. That was no fucking accident! Someone was standing over him now! He could feel it! Their weight sank the sand in around them, their body blocked the rain! Hunter?-! Cody?-! Whoever it was wasn't saying a fucking word!

Whoever it was just kicked fucking dirt down his throat!


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Note: Sorry for more rushing!**

He didn't have the chance to try and open his eyes again before someone was _picking him up_; a set of strong hands coming around his torso, yanking him to his feet that still didn't quite work on their own. He fell against a solid body, gasping; they felt too tall to be Hunter and too small to be Cody. Fuck fuck fuck! Who was it then?-! Who had him in their fucking grasp?-! They were tall, strong, and very warm. That's all he knew. That's all he had the _opportunity_ to know before whoever they hell they were started literally _dragging_ him away. Shit this was happening too fast!

His head spun as he tried to thrash but hadn't the strength to do it but once and fell into the solid body once more, his face smashing into the top corner of their very broad, very strong chest. Fuck that was NOT Hunter. And it sure as hell wasn't fucking Cody either!-! "Let me go!" He demanded in a breathless snarl, reaching down and blindly finding their hand clasped around his waist and tried to pry it away. They were holding him up, their arm wrapped around his back to keep him steady. And even that extremity didn't feel familiar now that he thought about it. The hand stayed despite his best efforts and he fell against the body as he was yanked onward towards...Towards what? Fuck he didn't know. But there was one thing he _did_ recognize now as his face hit them and this time it made every hair stand up on his body as his heart sped with pure terror. Mother fucker! "_Barrette_!" He just KNEW it was that crazy fuck! He could smell his nasty, musky cologne from a mile away! "You fucking bitch what did you do to them?-!" He shouted and tried to thrash, "You son of a bitch where's Hunter?-!"

"_He's dead_!" Wades laughter filled his ears and what he said..._Oh god_...No! No that just couldn't be true!-! "Didn't you hear me shoot him?-?" WHAT?-! What the fuck no he hadn't heard that! He jerked hard enough and broke away with a sharp gasp, falling to the ground on his side and furiously wiped at his eyes again. Shit he hadn't heard a gun go off or the sound of a struggle! He hadn't heard anyone fucking _die_! "Hunter!-!-!" His voice was so soft, so hoarse from the dirt and sand choking him up but still he should have been loud enough. Still Hunter should have answered him! And fuck CODY too!-! "HUNTER!-!" He scrambled forward, arms going back and forth from reaching out as he blindly searched the ground to whipping frantically at his eyes.

"For fucks sake have a look for yourself!" He heard _Wade_ snip with a growl before cold water suddenly poured down over his head and at first he fought it, ducking his head stubbornly until it snapped up on his own and angled to hit the spilling water just right along with the falling rain. It cooled and soothed over his eyes and wound, washing away the debris and _some_ of the pain. It occurred to him that he should try to run away the second he had his eyesight back but there was no way he could do that for two reasons; one being that he wasn't physically capable. And two? There was no fucking way he was leaving Cody. He lowered his head as the water soon tapered off and found he could open his eyes now, but just barely.

They still burned; still stung and hurt like hell but he could open them enough to see the outline of a body laying prone not but a few feet away from the very spot he'd fallen to. And he cringed, swallowing hard, choking on both sand and the sight before him. Fuck fuck..._fuck_...

To his horror, to his utter and complete _dismay_...It was Hunter.

_Oh god!_

He gulped. "H-Hunter?" _Nothing_. His partner didn't move. Didn't make a sound. Didn't breathe. _Shit_. "Hunter?-!" He scrambled towards him as he cried out, eyes widening as far as they could as he got closer and saw blood seeping from a wound hidden beneath his matted, blood soaked blonde hair. Fuck there was so much blood! He put trembling fingers against Hunter's throat to feel for a pulse, his heart sinking when nothing so much as twitched or bumped against them. "_No_..." He bent down and tried to listen for his heart, swallowing hard as he took the time to also scan the ground for Cody. But he was nowhere to be seen. What the fuck?-! God damn it they must have taken him already! Shit shit shit!-! Over Hunter he came back up, blinking hard, his eyes now a dull burn but still hurting as he grabbed Hunter's face and shook it, "Oh god Hunter please no! Dude come on please wake up!" He begged him but it was useless, he knew because..._Because_..._**Fuck**__._ Hunter was fucking _dead_. "Oh god fuck Hunter I'm so sorry!" He started whispering to his friend he would soon leave behind to face his own likely fate and had to fight to urge to _gag_. God damn it Hunter didn't deserve to go out like this! Oh god fuck this just wasn't right!-! "I swear I'll make this right Hunter! I'll make those bastards pay for this! For _everything_!" He seethed with his own words, meaning every one as he gazed wide eyed at his partner and felt something very dark and disturbingly deep come to life in a furious flare of heat and undeniable _rage_. This…This was just fucking **IT**. After everything Mizanin had put them through, after everything they'd suffered and endured he just finally fucking _SNAPPED_! He felt it surging, so deep, so hot; burning a hole into his stomach and dragging him downward into a very dark, very _dangerous_ place he'd never been to before. It was cold there too only, this was an entirely _different_ kind of cold. It was hollowing almost, touching him down to his very core and dueling with the fire of his rage.

And he really wished he hadn't dropped his gun.

Never really had he thought he was capable of actually _taking_ human life. He'd _said_ he'd do if he _had_ to but in his heart he'd always know that wasn't true. Because in his heart he didn't _want_ to kill anyone, not even the "bad guys". Truth was Randy didn't want to hurt a soul because knew he just how…How…Well to put it simply he knew how _official_ death really was. He knew the pain, the horror, the overwhelming soul crushing emotion that dropped him to his knees when he'd first heard the news of his fathers passing. Oh yes he knew death and its _horrid_ aftermath and couldn't help but think of the families that might be left behind if he were to ever kill anyone. And he just couldn't do that to someone else. He couldn't steal someone's brother or father; he couldn't rob their families like he had been robbed! He just couldn't!

Until now.

_Because now it just didn't fucking matter._

Knowing he was pressed for time he lent down, carefully lowering Hunters head to the sand that once placed there he laid a lingering kiss to the only clean patch of clean skin above his brow. And he made a very serious promise in a very serious, soft, whisper, "I remember when I first came here you said once, _blood for blood_." At the time he didn't understand it and thought it was barbaric, hypocritical even. Because Hunter was basically saying they would return the favor if one of their own got hurt; meaning if the suspect put up a fight while being taken into custody they'd beat the holy hell out of him for it later. _Blood_. _For blood_. True Hunter did everything by the books but in the Las Vegas police department, that WAS by the book. _Their_ book. And at the time he ended up only using it as an excuse to hate Hunter all the more but, _now_? "Now I add, _a life for a life_..." He made it a vow, "_I won't let you down_."

"Wade!"

"Sorry boss-"

"What the fuck is taking you so long?-! I told you to make this quick!" Michael put his hands on his hips as he came to a stop beside them and entirely too close for Randy's comfort; tapping his foot against the ground impatiently, "Are you _trying_ to get on my nerves today? Stop fucking standing there get him in the car with Cody! NOW!"

Randy shook his head at that, jerking back as Wade reached down to grab his shoulder and bought himself a few more seconds, glaring up at Michael threw squinted eyes. Fucking shit they did have Cody! "How did you find us?" Might as well ask why he still had the chance. He may not have the time later when he was blowing their fucking heads off!

"Actually that part was pretty easy." Michael replied and shrugged, "_Tristan_ told me everything."

Randy jerked again, wincing as he felt the hot trickle of blood begin down his forehead once more. He wiped it away, again ducking Wades reach. Tristan told?-! No! "**He wouldn't!**" That just couldn't be true! Tristan would _never_ sell out the only person who'd ever cared about him enough to help him! He would **NEVER** do that! Michael HAD to be lying. He just had to be! "Tristan wouldn't tell you anything unless you _forced_ him to!"

Michael's head dropped back slightly in a firm laugh, "Oh but he did! All on his very own!" He was so fucking arrogant, so fucking proud! "Hell he was MORE than happy to talk when he heard that you and Cody would be running off together without him. In fact he _jumped_ at the opportunity to save himself and told me just what _exactly_ the two of you were up to!"

"No way! I know Tristan wouldn't do that!" He just _wasn't_ going to believe him this time! Michael _had_ to have done something **horrible** to Tristan to make him talk and now he was trying to make him believe otherwise because Michael knew it would hurt him! He fucking _knew_ it would just _kill_ him to know he shouldn't have trusted Tristan!

"_Really_?-!" Michael laughed again, "You trust that worthless tramp when _I_ sent him to you in the first place? Come on now man this isn't fucking rocket science! You can't possibly be that dumb!"

Randy shook his head, "I don't believe you! You're so full of shit you'd lie even if that WERE true!" Tristan did not sell them out! THAT JUST WASN'T FUCKING TRUE!-!-! "Fuck you I _know_ your fucking game and I'll give that _worthless tramp_ the benefit of the doubt over _anything_ you say!"

Michael's laughter faded as he grew serious, his hands balling into tight fists at his sides, his face drawn into a nasty snarl; and he came closer, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out Orton?-! I mean, _come_ ON! I've been TWO steps ahead of you the ENTIRE time!" His face redden from ear to ear and trembled, his eyes narrowed to furious bright blue orbs of blue shining against the rain. "I told you not to try anything you useless waste of space! I told you that I would find out! I TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE YOU PAY!-!-! I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU PAY!-!-!"

He saw it coming, Michael's foot, but before Randy could brace himself it came forward and slammed into his stomach; right in the middle. He flipped onto his side with the kick as the air left his lungs and pain exploded threw his abdomen in continuous rapid waves of fiery agony. Fuck he wished he was still frozen as he was before because maybe then he wouldn't have fucking felt that! He coughed and gaged around the fire in his gut as he writhed and convulsed into a tight ball around his stomach, shaking, losing more strength. "Pick his ass up and take him to the fucking car." Michael sneered over him and he couldn't stop Wade this time as the older man reached down and hauled him to his feet. But he couldn't walk; and he put everything into it as he gave Wade nothing but dead weight until finally Wade dropped him and he returned to the ground with a thud.

The pain was less now, he could breathe again. He did have to whip his brow of more blood though…

Blood momentarily out of the way he gritted his teeth in a breathy snarl, shaking now with rage as the pain continued to subside. "Fuck you!" He hissed breathlessly to both men, his body once again tensing but this time for an altogether _different_ reason. Something took over him as the pain faded, something like adrenaline he figured took the pain and gave him a surge of strength he'd wished he'd had not but five minutes go! "Son of a bitch!" He hissed, coiling back against the ground like a snake readying to snap up its prey. And that's exactly what he tried to do next. He lunged forward and upwards; catching Michael by the front of his shirt and swung his fist as hard as he could towards his face.

He _missed_. Apparently his luck had run _completely_ out.

Wade knocked his arm down just before it hit and he fucking _missed!-!_ But Wade was luckier. He _didn't_ miss. And Randy spun and crashed to the ground after his fist connected with his jaw. Yet again he landed with a thud, seeing stars, utterly stunned.

Just as quickly Wade was on him, grabbing his head and forcing it down. And something suddenly stabbed him in the back of his neck.

Shit shit shit! Fuck what the hell was that?-! He tried reaching back to feel but his arms didn't move; suddenly they just wouldn't! He tried again and started to panic. Oh god fuck he couldn't even feel them! Oh god shit fucking FUCK not even his hands! Fuck he couldn't move _anything_! He did the only thing he could do and rolled onto his back; his heart racing as his body uncurled onto the sand on its own accord, falling completely limp and he was powerless to stop it.

They drugged him. They fucking drugged him! AGAIN! God damn it that just wasn't fair! Jesus how did he even have a chance when they were pulling shit like that?-! How could he possible save them from this if he was knocked out?-! This just wasn't fair!

"There! That should settle his ass down!"

"It's about fucking time!" Michael hissed as he pressed his foot against Randy's chest, holding him in place but more so making a show of his victory. "Fucking hell Wade why do I always end up having to do everything myself? Earn your fucking keep and stop wasting my fucking time! The next time I tell you to do something don't drag your feet so fucking bad or I'll cut them off you got that?-! Now get his ass in the car before I fucking shoot you!"

And he did.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Randy jerked awake with a hard gasp; sitting up and finding his hands cuffed together in his lap. He blinked hard, so disoriented, so confused. Where was he this time? At home? At work? He honestly couldn't remember but for some reason knew it was really important that he did! He tried to stretch, groaning as he found every muscle in his body was horribly stiff and sore. Fucking hell what in the hell happened?-! He sat up a little higher, looking around but seeing nothing as a daze clouded and blurred his surroundings. Shit where was he?-! Why was he in handcuffs?-! Still groggy he tried to wrack his brain but the last thing he remember was...was...Shit his brain felt so jumbled he couldn't remember shit! He looked around in a panic, blinking rapidly as the world refused to come into full focus. Everything was just so damn blurry! "Cody?" He called out and got no response, fuck it was so _quiet_. He looked down, finally seeing that he was on a soft black leather couch in a small poorly lit room with red walls as he blinked away the confusion and haze still distorting his vision. He thought harder, his brain struggling to put itself back together. There was something about a car flashing in his minds eye that confused him but once the memory of the cold water set in everything else snapped and fell into place in an instant and he gasped as he jerked his cuffed hands out of his lap. Shit shit shit!-! Oh God they were so fucked! Hunter was dead and they were all so fucking screwed, that's what he should have remembered! "Cody!-!-!" He shouted in a panic and tried to stand and was relieved to find that his legs actually worked this time. He did stumble though, but only a little and caught himself on the arm of the couch. Fuck he was still dizzy!

"Randy," He jumped as from somewhere behind him as Tristan's voice came in a timid whisper, "Don't-Don't get up." Shit he hadn't even seen him there! Fuck he hadn't really seen anything!

"Why?" He rubbed his eyes, expecting them to hurt but they were clean, smooth and only just barely sore. Shit how long had he been out?-! Oh god and, where the fuck was _Cody_?-!

"Because Michael will know you're awake and come in-"

"Too late." _Shit_.

He jerked his hands away from his eyes, opening them wide and was glad that he could see now as Michael came out of nowhere and was suddenly standing beside him, wearing all black and grabbing his elbow, "I saw him on the camera dumb-ass."

Camera? Shit he hadn't noticed that either! Fuck focus Randy FOCUS! He glared down at Michael's hand around his arm before he yanked free, "Where's Cody?" To hell with the camera and the rest! He just wanted to know that Cody was alright! Fuck he had better still be alive or Randy would fucking _lose_ it!

"He's around." Michael responded simply and took hold of his arm again, "In fact you'll be seeing him shortly to see him off but, we have other important things to discuss first, don't you think?" He grew confused as Michael's eyes flicked to the other side of small room and it was the first time he spotted Tristan sitting in a small high arm black leather chair; his hands cuffed like his own and stripped down to his tight black briefs and his hair tied back in a messy pony tail. And he looked utterly _terrified_. His face was stained with tears, his eyes red and swollen and still moist. Bruises spread out over his chest and arms in the shapes of fingers that grabbed too hard and pinned him down. Fuck he looked so worn down, so raw and defeated!

"I figured you would want to say a few words to Tristan before we got on with everything." Michael said him as he gave his arm a tug and made him take a step towards Tristan in his chair. "Seeing as how he's the one who told me where to find you and my favorite trick I was willing to give you that. Honestly, at first, I was going to let you and Cody have your time but when Tristan told me you were going to make your move in a matter of days naturally I had to act first to stop you." Randy almost scoffed at that. Of _course_ Michael had to make the first move. Because Michael was out to win this...this _game_ they'd been playing. And god damn it that bastard was always two steps ahead of him! And now, FUCK, just how much did Michael know about the plans he and John had already discussed?-! Did he know EVERYTHING?-! Oh god did he know about the men guarding his mother?-!

"Michael please don't do this." Tristan suddenly whimpered and tore him out of his thoughts, "Please, just let him go!"

"Shut up trick." Michael dismissed him with a hiss, "Or do you want to spend more time with _Wade_?"

Randy's jaw tensed as he looked down at Tristan and knew the truth before he could even form the thought of what Michael's threat was supposed to imply. Those bruises, those hand prints...Fucking, BASTARD. "No!" Tristan shook his head wildly, "Please I can't take anymore!" He was shaking so hard now, his little body seemingly so riddle with pain he was trying to conceal. And Randy couldn't blame him because, Michael _liked_ to see people in pain. It got him off, made him feel good, turned him on-it flat out did it for him! Twisted _fuck_. So to deny him that might not seem like much but, when it was the only thing one had to use...

Tristan looked up, tears streaming from his eyes, "Oh god Randy I'm so sorry! I fucked everything up!"

He had to think quick to stop the first thing he wanted to say from coming out of his mouth. Because without knowing why or how Tristan had told Michael about their plan to escape, he _didn't_ blame him, nor did he hate him like he knew Tristan feared he would. He just, didn't. In his heart he just _knew_ that Tristan wouldn't hurt him like this; not after everything they'd talked about during those late night in bed when Randy just couldn't sleep. And especially, not after Tristan fell in _love_ with him. Although it wasn't the same kind of love he and Cody shared, no, it was a connection of a trusted loved one, almost like a family member instead of a lover. Despite the fact that they'd slept together.

Randy would always be there for Tristan, he would _always_ take care of him if he ever needed help...So why would Tristan throw all of that away? Because he'd chosen Cody?-?-? No that just couldn't be true because there was never any choice to make when it came to Cody. Randy **never** stopped loving Cody and Tristan _knew_ that...But perhaps Michael didn't? Perhaps Michael didn't exactly know... _everything_?-?-?

Surely he didn't because then he would know it was pointless to try and convince him that Tristan would sell them out unless he _had_ to. No one had ever truly cared about Tristan until Randy came along and the younger man _knew_ that. He knew it and he'd never give it up without a fight! He'd never give it up unless he was forced to! That much Randy was still certain of!-!

He looked down at Tristan and wished he could tell him so but, this was a game and Randy had his part to play now. "So you _did_ tell him about us?" He gazed at Tristan in disbelief, "_You_ gave us up?"

Tristan nodded slowly, swallowing hard,. "I'm-I'm sorry," He whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I-I had to."

"No he didn't." Michael immediately argued with an outraged scoff, "The kid is in love with you Orton, can't you see that?" He pushed him closer to Tristan in the chair with his question. "Come on now you broke the little guy's heart running back to the slut who dragged you into all of this! He's _bound_ to be sore since, _he_ was there for you, _he_ took care of you and _he_ lied and put his life on the line for you! _He_ loves you and the humiliation of being turned down for a whore like Cody must have ignited such bitter jealousy and spite because the _second_ he heard that you and Cody were leaving town without him he told us **everything** we needed to know. It was really _that_ simple."

"He's lying!" Tristan choked out around his tears, "He said he would kill John if I didn't tell him where you'd been! He put a gun to his head!-!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Michael arched a brow and wasn't at all moved by Tristan's frantic accusations, "Why would I do that when I had no idea John was in on the whole game until YOU told me that he was?" He rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to Randy with a sigh, "Seriously Randy _think_ about it. I have millions in my pocket for a reason, I'm no fool. My entire life is fucking _business_. You know that. You also know that _John_ knows how to move the product like no one else can or ever has. So _why_ would I kill him before knowing he was undercover? He was my top guy _before_ Tristan set me straight."

Randy listened as he looked back and forth between them, already certain of who he was going to believe but was more than willing to play the part of stupid when it came to Michael. Because then he wouldn't think him capable of anything else. And then? Well it didn't take a genius to figure out that that's when he would strike back and kill that son of a bitch. Like a snake curled and hidden within the bushes he would strike hard and fast, and before Michael even knew it. Granted he didn't know when or how but was certain the opportunity would present itself and this time, he'd be observant enough to see it!

"And _now_?" He squinted towards Michael slightly to hide the panic trying to rise and tighten his chest. Shit was John already dead? He hadn't realized it but that just might be so knowing Michael! John could have been dead since last fucking night! SHIT! "Where is he _now_?"

His stomach tightened as a smirk popped over Michael's lips, "He's _here_." And Randy's face clenched into a hard glare. He should have known he wouldn't get a simple answer. Michael was never that direct, that forward or to the point! But luckily by the _look_ on Michaels face and the lack of boasting he would expect from him if John were dead he knew he wasn't. Because at that moment and if he _were_ Michael would flat out _brag_ about killing him as if it were some great accomplishment. He'd fucking celebrate while that sick bastard Jericho cut John's body to pieces. Michael was just _twisted_ like that! So yes John was there but he was still alive; that was one plus they had now. And one was better than nothing.

"And just think," Michael added after a moment, "John, as well as the rest of you, would be just fine if Tristan hadn't sold everyone out to save his own ass-"

"I DIDN'T!" Tristan screamed loud and long, shaking his head furiously. "I DIDN'T!" He lunged to throw himself at his feet, shrieking as Michael caught him by the arm and yanked him around. "Don't you fucking move!" He hand shot up and struck Tristan hard across the face before shoving him to the ground and slapped the back of his head, "Worthless tramp!"

"Please!" Tristan cried in a high, pained voice, "Stop it!"

"God you are so PATHETIC!" Michael hissed down at him and gave his head another smack, "Just shut the fuck up and stop trying to save your own skin because your lies won't save you this time Tristan! They won't help you!" Tristan covered his head with his arms, falling back on his chins and ducked down as far as he could go, whimpering softly between sobs. And Randy finally had enough. He stepped towards them, shoving Michael's shoulder with his bound hands, "Back off!" He did his best to look torn, confused even. "What the fuck are you talking about?-! What do you mean his lies?-!"

"You dumb-ass isn't it _obvious_?" Michael hissed with a frown, stepping back as he boldly tucked his arms behind his back, clasping his hand loosely around his wrist, "He's just trying to save himself." He started to walk towards him but kept going, making a slow circle around them as he glared at Tristan still huddled on the floor. "The little slut even told me that you would be stupid enough to believe him if he tried to deny it because he thinks that he has you wrapped around his little finger. _I_ said you'd be too furious but he _insisted_ and said he'd play you like the fool you are."

"No!" Tristan's head snapped up wildly with his cry, "I never said that! Please Randy don't listen to him! Please you have to believe me!"

"Oh come on Tristan he's not going to fall for it." He paused as rolled his eyes at Tristan as if he were truly the most unintelligent creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. "He _knows_ you were working for _me_ the entire time. He _knows_ what a pathetic little liar you are and he's not about to let you make a fool of him again."

Randy frowned hard, clenching his jaw so tight it hurt. What the fuck why was Michael speaking for him?-! He didn't think Tristan was lying! In fact he knew he wasn't because just as Tristan said he would NEVER say those things! Tristan wanted to get away from Michael just as bad as the rest of them did; so why would he do anything to jeopardize that unless he HAD to? He WOULDN'T. And no matter what Michael said Randy wasn't going to believe other wise! He looked down at Tristan, glaring, pretending he was buying into everything Michael was saying just to stall that much longer, or until he could think of something. "Please..." Tristan's shoulders fell forward with a sob as he dropped his head; shaking, trembling, crying so hard he didn't make a sound. He just sat there, shaking his head, crying, trembling, utterly broken. Fuck Randy _hated_ seeing him like this, he was just a kid for fucks sake! God damn it it was like a knife in his fucking gut to see him so bruised and obviously violated. And not only that but Tristan was _so_ young when he'd come into all of this that he never got the chance to have a real life outside of the only one he knew and that just_ wasn't_ fair.

Yes Tristan was a whore, it was a fact. But he could have been so much more! And he WOULD be if Randy could just figure out their way out of all of this!

"He's so pathetic." Michael sighed, shaking his head as his eyes rolled once more, "Just kill him already."

"What?" He jerked in surprised and glared at Michael, so confused. No fucking way did he just hear that right! Fuck Michael he was NOT going to kill Tristan! "I'm not killing anyone."

"Come on Orton the kid's a conniving little whore! Don't you want to settle the score before you die? Don't you want revenge on the worthless bitch that fucked you over?-!" Michael stopped with a snarl, grabbing his arm and squeezing hard as if he thought Randy only need a little more encouragement. "Come on Orton just fucking do it! Break his neck! Strangle the life out of him! Tare him to pieces!-!-!"

Tristan suddenly let out a terrified gasp, "No Randy please!" He cried hysterically, "PLEASE!"

"Gahhhh!-!" Michael snarled as he whirled around and gave Tristan another backhanded slap to his face, screaming down at him violently, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!-!-!" He tore him off the ground by his hair and slapped him again, this time splitting his lip and sending blood splattering in every direction.

Randy shoved Michael out of the way, struggling to maintain the act of buying into Michael's story and pulled Tristan to his knee's by his hair. He swayed, whimpering softly as he blinked away a gaze and the sting from Michael's brutal slaps. "Randy?-?-?" He tucked his hand beneath Tristan's chin and brought his head up, finding his eyes and searching them for calmness within his hysteria that he could use to tell him without words that, he wasn't going to kill him. He _believed_ Tristan. And as he gazed into his tear filled eyes he really hoped the younger man would catch on. "I didn't do it..." Tristan cried softly, "Please Randy you're the only one who's ever given a damn about me...I would never chose Michael over you." Unless he were _forced_ to, Randy knew that. "Please believe me." He cried harder, his small hands desperately curing around his wrists in a frightened grip. " Pleasepleasepleaseplease!-!-!" Oh god Tristan had no reason to beg! Oh god if only he could see that he would know that what he was about to do was or his own good!

With a forced snarl he grabbed Tristan by his hair once more; this tearing him off the ground still with both hands bound hands and jerked his small body around as he brought his arms over Tristan's head and yanked him against his chest. Tristan screamed and it was horrible but still he kept going and silenced him with his forearm, curling it around his neck in a choke hold. "You fucking whore," He hissed into his ear as the smaller man choked and gagged and thrashed about for his life. "I'll teach you to sell me out!" He tightened his hold, denying him air completely now as he pressed his lips to Tristan's ear. "Sleep." He whispered faintly to him over and over as Tristan fought like hell to claw and kick his way out. Oh god he still didn't see! He still didn't understand! "Tristan please just go to sleep!" Oh God Tristan actually thought he was trying to kill him! "Tristan!...S_weetheart!..._Sleep!"

Tristan's kicking suddenly came to a stop, his hands falling away from where they'd tried clawing his arms, his mouth open wide as he gagged frantically with the last of his fading strength for air. Oh God Tristan please just go to sleep! Please oh god he couldn't fucking DO this! He started to let go but just as he did Tristan's head dropped and he fell completely limp. He loosened his arm and he slipped away, his small body hitting the ground with a solid thud. Oh God...Tristan?-!

He moved to stand over him, staring down at Tristan as if he'd been happy to kill him and could only hope Michael brought it as he watched to make sure he was still breathing. Fuck he might have waited too long! He may have squeezed too hard!

"You must think I'm stupid." _Shit_. He hadn't bought it! Fuck fuck FUCK! He turned to face Michael, putting himself over Tristan protectively. "Extremely." He agreed with a scowl and a nod, readying himself for anything. Might as well be honest! "You're the dumbest mother fucker I know." He was seething, his heart racing and the rest of him trembling with fear. Tristan was alive, he'd seen him take a breath. But still for a second there, for one horrifying, harrowing moment, he'd thought he'd accidentally killed him.

"_I'm_ the dumbest mother fuck you know?-!" Michael sneered incredulously, "Oh yeah?-!" His eyes narrowed and every hair on the back of Randy's neck stood up. Fuck maybe he shouldn't have said _that_! Maybe that was too much of an insult at that particular moment! Michael's face turned red and he was standing so close he could feel him moving before he even realized what he was doing; and suddenly there was the barrel of a gun shoved against his stomach, aimed upwards to inflict as much damage as possible. A pure kill shot. "I was going to spare you the sight of it! I was going to let you say goodbye to him but, just for _that_," He hissed venomously threw his teeth, his eyes so wide with rage they were alive with it and nothing else. "I'm going to make you watch what I'm having done to Cody!" He pressed the gun in harder, his face twisting into a hard snarl. "You're getting a front row seat!"

Randy pressed forward as panic widened his eyes and drew a gasp from his throat. Oh god fuck a front row seat to WHAT?-! What was he doing to Cody?-!

He had to bite back a snarl as they dueled to stare each other down; he so wanted to lash out and knock him on his ass with everything he had! But fuck the gun digging painfully into his stomach made him nervous and from the look in Michael's eyes it was very obviously that he was a ticking time bomb. Michael literally couldn't wait to kill him and he shouldn't give me a reason-_that's_ what Michael's eyes told him as he stared into their crazy empty blue depths. Fuck he needed to be really, REALLY careful!

"Why can't you just let Cody go?-!" He dared to ask because just couldn't stand the thought of Cody being hurt when Michael could just let him LEAVE. He could put him on a bus to anywhere and Cody would never come back or have contact with anyone there again! Jesus he didn't have to fucking DIE if Michael wanted to get rid of him! HE COULD JUST LET HIM GO!-!-!

"Don't ask me such stupid fucking questions while I have your gun in my hand because I'm just fuckin' dying to blow a hole in your chest!" He brought the gun up, smashing the barrel under his chin as he clicked the safety off, letting out a sinister laugh threw his rage, "Or your fucking head!"

Randy swallowed hard against the barrel of his own gun, craning his head up as far as it would go to escape the cold, bruising metal that could kill him at any moment. He wanted to close his eyes but at the same time he had to watch. He had to see Michael's finger hovering over the trigger. "Don't! Wait! What have you done to Cody?-!" He pushed his luck, "Where is he?-!" Michael pressed the barrel harder, "Don't worry, you're about to find out." He snarled and abruptly yanked the gun away and brought two fingers to his lips, whistling once and a door behind him swung open, "Yeah boss?" Came a voice he recognized as David Otunga's deep tone. "Is it time to move him?"

"Yes," Michael replied, shoving the gun into his pants against the small of his back, "But hurry up, there's been a change of plans. Take _him_ next door to Christopher first then take Tristan into the room with the others."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Rating/Warning: MA for mentions of rape and torture.**

Randy had done everything he could to stop David but despite his efforts the shorter man shoved a black cotton sack of his head, blinding him, and ultimately forcing him to follow as he was dragged away from Tristan. He tried to keep fighting but damn it he couldn't see and without his eyes he only managed to earn himself a hard punch to the gut that almost dropped him to his knees.

He was in pain but, they kept going and he was powerless to stop them. "Stupid bitch!" He must have heard that a dozen times by the time David took him into another room; he'd heard the door open, felt the changing of warm air to cool as he as dragged by his neck and forced against something so hard and solid it must have been a wall.

David grabbed the links of the cuffs between his hands and yanked his arms up high. He fought him harder, tearing his arms down and throwing a blind punch that didn't connect. Shit shit shit! He tried again but before his fists could hit the air he felt a large hand closed around his throat, choking him hard as it forced him against the wall instantly. "Stay there you stupid son of a bitch!" David snarled, squeezing harder around his neck, "Don't fucking move or I'll kill you now myself!-!"

"Fuck you," He hissed around the hand that was slowly cutting off more and more precious air, "Bottom bitch!" And David Otunga was just that. A fucking bottom feeder. A useless drone even as a police officer he'd had the displeasure of having to work with! True Randy might not have been observant to some things but he HAD been with others. And even though he'd only been around Michael's "goons" for a short while already he'd learned their order of rankings among them and it was a well known fact that anyone considered a bottom bitch, _hated_ to be referred to it as such. And even _more_ so if they were above them. Above others like say, Tristan or...Or Cody. Their, "bottom bitches".

In the rankings Otunga wasn't exactly a bottom bitch; he didn't have to get on stage or sell his body for money but, he _did_ have to take orders and follow them without complaint. And that was a bottom bitch in Randy's book!

"Bottom bitch?-!" Came an infuriated snarl threw clenched teeth; and fuck he was so close he could feel his breath on his face, his spit landing like liquid fire against his skin, "You think so?-!' His fingers curled into his throat, cutting into his skin and effectively stopping all air from coming or going. "You dumb mother fucker I'll show you who's the bottom bitch!" His hands were forced above his head and this time they stayed there after something made a loud clank and locked into place. He struggled against the cuffs, thrashing so hard he bounced between the wall and Davids hard, solid body that was entirely too close; thinking to bring his knee up to nail him in the groin. But he missed, of course he did! He still couldn't fucking see!

David's hand closed around his throat again, shoving his head to the wall with a hiss and he could have sworn he heard the sound of a zipper tearing open.

Fuck fuck fuck! He grew still, listening hard to David's moments and jerked back as he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt loop slapping against David's thigh. What the fuck?-! What the hell was he doing?-!

"Oh for fucks sake Otunga just get the fuck out of here already!" It was Christopher's annoyed voice that rang threw the air and stopped David from...from...from whatever the hell he was doing! He shuddered, glad the sac was over his head at the moment as he swallowed hard and fought the terror paling his face. Oh god that was way too close! WAY too fucking close!

"But he just said I was-" There was a hard, dangerous, _raw_, very un-human like snarl from across the room, and something metal was suddenly dropped against something solid and made a loud bang. "Otunga!-!" Christopher lashed out with his name and the word was so hot, so ferocious it felt like it might actually cut into his skin as it echoed. "Are you, _arguing_ with me?-!"

"No sir." David replied without hesitation.

"Then why are you still here?-!" Came another snarl, "I said get the fuck out of here you insufferable parasite! Get out! Get out! Get! OUT!-!"

"Fuck!" David hissed and he felt his hand loosen and fall away from his throat. "I'm going!" And just like that the sac was torn away.

"But first!" David said as slapped his face about as Randy blinked and squinted while his eyes adjusted to the light. "Look at your boy, bitch! Look at your boy!"

Randy blinked hard, the light shinning from a single lamp above the room hurting his eyes until they adjusted and came into focus. His boy?-! Oh god Cody was there?-! Oh god fuck WHY HADN'T HE SAID ANYTHING?-!

He followed the length of David's arm to the tip of his finger pointed outward and beyond, his heart already pounding with terror in his throat and stealing his breath. Oh God please let Cody still be alive!-! Please oh god PLEASE!

David's hand dropped and he laughed as he backed away, "Look at your boy! You see those bruises?-!" He laughed harder, still backing towards the door, "I fucked the shit out of that worthless bitch!"

No! God damn it NO! He jerked forward as far as he could go with a terrified shout, "Cody!" Oh god he was all chained up to some fucked up looking table! His legs strapped around the knees and spread wide; and he was naked, small red welts covering his thighs and chest as if someone had been...Had been... Oh Randy was going to be sick. It was like someone had been _whipping_ him! "Randy!" Cody cried and together they fought wildly against their restraints, fighting like hell to get to one another but Cody was forced to stop quickly as Christopher emerged from the darkness with a growl and pressed a knife to Cody's throat. "Shut up." Cody snapped his mouth closed as he nodded slowly, swallowing hard with wide, _terrified_ eyes. And he didn't move or make another sound.

"About fucking time you started listening!" Christopher sneered as he lowered the knife and set it aside, "Too bad that it's too little too late."

Randy didn't stop fighting to free himself, tearing and yanking on a pipe he'd been all but hung from, kicking and thrashing about until he ran out of strength and had to slow to catch his breath. He just kept going, he wouldn't stop! Oh god he couldn't watch Christopher hurt Cody! He just couldn't! "Get away from him!" He gave his cuffs another yank and pulled as hard as he could, putting all his weight into it; snarling as the metal pipe refused to give way. "Cody!-!-!"

Cody stayed silent, his eyes locked on Christopher and watching his every movement as the blond stepped away from the table with a sinister smirk. He was a strange sight, wearing all white, some kind of jump suit that was freshly cleaned and ironed, very neat and perfectly tailored to fit his wide frame. Such an odd choice for the things he's was planning to do! "I've got something very special planned for you Cody." He started rubbing his hands together slowly, his smirk widening to a toothy, sickening smile. "I've had this planned out for quite some time as I knew this day would come. In fact, from the first moment that I laid eyes on you I _knew_ that I'd get your weak on my table one day."

"So did I." Cody admitted softly, his voice so dull, so _empty_.

"Mmmwell seems you may not be as stupid as I figured you to be?" He shrugged before Cody could answer, that sick smile still in place over his lips, "Oh well, that adds to the fun anyway. I kinda like the fact that you have an idea of what's coming." He started to snicker, "Makes me curious as to what you think will come _first hmm_?"

Cody took a shaky deep breath and let it out slowly, "You're um-You're going to-to _cut_ me."

Christopher nodded, his smile widening. God he was such a twisted FREAK! "Oh yes, but, where? _Where_ am I going I cut you?"

Randy froze as Cody gulped, his beautiful lover visibly trembling and paling with horror as he struggled to hold Christopher's gaze, "My-My dick."

Oh god! "NOOO!-!" Randy let out a terrified howl as flailed against the metal keeping him in place, "CODY!-!-!" He couldn't bare hearing what Christopher was going to do with his beautiful Cody! Oh god he had to stop this!

"God damn it!" Christopher suddenly whirled around with a hard snarl, his blue eyes ablaze with such dangerous fury, "Would you shut the fuck up?-!" His face was red, his jaw clenched shut tight as he hissed threw his teeth and came towards him, closing the short distance in just a few quick strides. "Or do I have to cut your fucking tongue out?-!"

_Shit_. Christopher would fucking do it, he would do it and fucking laughing about it! He started to draw back but stopped. Wait, fuck that! This wasn't going to happen this way! Michael would not win their game!-! No more running remember?-! He pressed back in his face, drawling his lips into a hard snarl, "I swear to god," His voice was so deep and so thick with rage it burned his throat, "_I'm going to kill you_." He felt the truth in his words in his very core, shaking him deep and taking him back to that dangerous place he'd only just discovered.

"Well now I _know_ you're stupid." Christopher brought his hand up and knocked against his temple as if he were a door or perhaps a window, implying there was nothing within. "Hello in there? You're stuck to the pipe remember? How are you going to kill me when you can't even scratch your own ass?" He dropped his hand with a short laugh, "Michael was right about you, detective. I could find more intelligence in a piece of dog shit than I could in that thick ass head of yours."

"Fuck you let Cody go!" That was all he cared about! Fuck his intelligence and he was threw talking about it because he just didn't fucking care! Jericho could do whatever he wanted to him if he just let Cody go! He'd take his place! HE'D TAKE HIS PLACE!-!-! "Let him go!-!-!" He'd stopped fighting! He'd stop resisting and give in if they would just let Cody go!

"Let him go?" Christopher repeated with a laugh, "Oh my you are just-just wow. WOW." He laughed more as he stepped away and returned to a tall silver tray beside the Cody on table, eyes scanning over a long, thin shiny black box there. "You had best be quiet because, I'm not a big fan of noise while I work." He started running his hand over the top of the box, petting it, stroking it sensually as he visibly shuddered. "Do not disturb me, _detective_, or I will make Cody suffer all the more." He said the last part in a deep purr, his voice thick with arousal as he slowly opened the case and gazed at the contents within.

"Randy..._please_..." Cody called to him and he jerked his attention back to his distraught, tightly bound lover on the table and cringed. Oh god he just couldn't take this! "I-I can't Cody." He shook his head, his heart breaking so hard it stole his breath. "I can't watch him hurt you!"

"Baby you don't have to." Cody reassured gently, shaking his head awkwardly against the table, "Just close your eyes Randy...Close your eyes..."

"_Cody_," It was a desperate sound, "No...No! I can't!"

Cody's eyes grew softer, calmer even, his gaze so harrowing it actually _hurt_ Randy's heart, "_Please_," He begged softly, "You _have_ to baby. You know you can't watch this-"

"HUSH!" Christopher shouted from behind his tray; his head snapping up from a set of perfectly aligned scalpel's and what looked like long, thick surgical knives he'd arranged from smallest to biggest in a solid, perfect line along a soft blue towel. "One more fucking word from either of you and I'll cut both your tongues out right fucking NOW!" He let out a huff and went back to staring at the dangerous tools so carefully laid out. "Now shut the fuck up would you?-! I'm trying to work here!"

Randy swallowed hard, falling slack against the cuffs as he closed his eyes and sent out another silent prayer, begging, pleading, bargaining for Cody's life and offering up on his own if that's what it would take. He was shaking as he prayed; oh god he couldn't take this! If Cody died in front of him, if Christopher tortured him and he heard his screams...Oh god...No. NO! He tore his eyes open with a gasp and found Cody's gaze to tell him he wasn't giving up! He wasn't going to let this happen! But just as he opened his mouth someone else was coming threw the door and drowning out his words, "Knock-knock." Came a sing songy friendly voice that Randy didn't recognize as a short brown haired man came into the room, closing the door hard.

"Anybody home?-?-?" The smaller man called out with a smile. Randy tensed, staring at him cautiously as he squirmed and pulled against the pipe and prayed for any kind of slack. Jesus now what?-! Was this guy here to hurt them too?-! Christopher huffed as looked up from his task and glared, "What do you want Evan?" But the smaller man didn't seem bothered by it, a smile remaining on his thin, suddenly _familiar_ face. He stared at him harder. What the fuck he had seen him somewhere before! He just couldn't place where and for some reason that _really_ bugged him right now. It just felt like he _should_ remember him. He should. He should. He should. HE SHOULD!

_Shit!_

He watched him closely as Evan glanced around lightly, doing a double take when he spotted Cody on the table and then turning and found him staring quizzically along the wall. "Oh my..." The smaller man said as their eyes locked. "I didn't know you were busy."

"_Extremely_." Christopher snipped, "Now what the fuck do you want?"

"Well Michael sent me to tell you he was going to wait for you to kill the others but uh-." He looked away but only for a moment after seeing Christopher was bent over his tray, fussing over it, obsessing. "I guess it's going to be a while?"

Christopher huffed again as he glanced up from his tray once more, "Obviously so since, everyone keeps fucking _interrupting_ me."

"Sorry guy," Evan's shoulders rose and fell in a graceful shrug, "I'm just doing what I was told."

"I'm aware."

Evan nodded, his smile returning, "Okay so messaged delivered but, mind if I stick around for a minute? I just want to see the big one up close." The big one? Randy assumed that meant him and was assured when Evan gave him a wink. He frowned at him; what the fuck who was this guy?-?-?

Christopher shrugged this time and didn't even look up from the tray, his eyes fixated on the shiny metal that would soon be covered with so, _so_ much blood if that sick bastard got his way. "Do whatever you want, I'm still getting set up over here." No he was still obsessing is what Randy witnessed him doing. "Just don't make too much noise."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Evan waved him off, sauntering towards him with a smirk. "All I want to know is, _damn,_ how come _I_ never got any of _this_?" His hand slapped over and cupped his sex threw his jeans as if he'd done so a million times before, curving around it perfectly for a solid groping. "Holy shit!" His eyes went wide, "Fuck man you're huge!" His other small hand came up and curled around his shoulder, "Oh fuck dude this isn't fair! You're going to die in like ten minutes and this big fucking cock's going to go to complete waste!"

Randy would have fought his touch but instead searched his face, trying like hell to remember where he'd seen him before. He was wearing black slacks, a baby blue silk button up shirt...black shoes...Fuck he just looked so familiar! And it just seemed so..._important_. Like maybe he was...He was...Fuck! "Who-" He started to say but Evan pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, his little tongue already trying to force it's way inside. He fought him now, grunting and jerking back so hard his head snapped against the wall.

Evan's tongue was hot and slick against his lips but he clamped his mouth shut tight until Evan snagged his bottom lip and bit down hard. "Just kiss me you fucking idiot." He hissed around the wet flesh and the look on his face told him there was something he was trying to tell him but...but maybe he _couldn't_?

What the fuck?-!

This time when Evan kissed him he was too confused and before he could stop him his small fingers were wrapped around his chin, yanking it down and he forcing his way into his mouth. His small tongue rushed in, pushing something hard and solid against his teeth that at first he thought was a tongue ring until Evan drew back enough and left the object behind. It felt weird, out of place, and hard like something thin and definitely metal. "He has a gun." Evan mouthed as he drew away, "Watch your back."

Randy was so confused as he moved the strange object back and forth along his tongue, feeling the length of it and small pieces that jutted outwards against his teeth. What the fuck? Was-Was Evan _helping_ them?-! He pushed it harder and suddenly he discovered its shape as it slid across one last time. His eyes grew wide as he bit back a gasp. It...It was a fucking **KEY**! Oh god OH THANK FUCK!-! A FUCKING **KEY!-!-!**

"Mmm _shit_, can't stay." Evan said with a moan although his eyes told him just how much of the game he _really_ wasn't into. Apparently, whoever this guy was, he wasn't about to let Christopher kill them either but he certainly had to play his part. And thank fuck he had because Randy had a key! A fucking KEY!-! "I'm due back on stage in a few minutes but," Evan paused with a smirk, again his eyes telling the truth that his mouth couldn't. "Mph. DAMN dude... _Damn_. "

Randy would play his part now too. He nodded slowly as he pressed the key to his cheek and whispered for him to wait as Evan turned to leave. "I-I-" He mouthed softly because he didn't know what to say. Fuck what _did_ he say to this guy? Whoever the fuck he was! "_Thank you_." From the bottom of his heart he would forever be grateful to the man he couldn't remember. This small muscle bound little man that just waltzed in the door and saved their lives in a matter of minutes. Fuck, he'd saved their lives with just one kiss!

Evan nodded and gave another wink and left, skipping along and playing his part as he waved Christopher good bye.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Rating/Warning: MA for STRONG mentions of rape and torture

Disclaimer: Song and lyrics belong to The Rolling Stones

Cody swallowed hard as tears broke free from the strong hold he'd had over them, his entire body still utterly cold and exhausted as it stayed stretched and bound across Christopher's fucked up table of pure torture. He'd been tied down for all over ten minutes but before that...He shuddered at the thought because, before that? After getting knocked out on the shore Michael woke him up in the deeper disgusting hollows of the Underground and tossed him in a giant shower room; along with three other men who one of which had been yes, David Otunga. As much as he wished it were, that _hadn't_ been a lie. David and the other two had violated him over and over until they were completely spent and left him in a drugged daze beneath the hot spray of the showers. And now he was on Christopher's table; tied down, beaten, hurting, completely exhausted but coming down from the daze, and on the verge of giving up hope. But who could blame him? At this point Cody's mind was so emotionally fucked he didn't know if he'd ever truly recover from all of this. He may _never_ be whole again and with that came the horrifying truth that he'd been right about himself all along. He'd _never_ be good enough for Randy. _Ever_. Even if somehow they made it out of all of this he'd always been tainted, _ruined_ even. Randy just had to think that!-! How could he not after everything?-! REALLY? HOW COULD HE NOT?-! And then Randy, the poor bastard, if they DIDN'T make it out of this Randy might die knowing that he lost his life protecting some worthless whore. _That's_ what Cody was actually crying about now. That's what weighed down the small bit of hope he still had left. _That_ much Michael had managed to take from him as one last final 'fuck you' before he died.

Of course he _was_ terrified to be bound to Christopher's table but truthfully his _heart_ hurt more than anything else. He'd put Randy threw so much already and now _this_. Now he was going to have to watch Christopher torture him to death and then meet his own likely fate. That is, unless Michael kept Randy alive for a while and _really_ fucked him up before killing him. Randy would still have to watch him die but after that _he_ might actually be the unlucky one. Christopher just might torture him a lot longer; doing every unthinkable thing that sadistic bastard could think of and only kill him when Michael gave him the order. And who knows how long that might take! Days, weeks, months! Michael was capable of anything that twisted!

He fought so hard not to cry but after David had brought Randy in, he just couldn't help it. Randy was utterly and completely fucked and it was all his fucking fault! If he had just told Michael to kill him weeks ago when he came to him with the idea of bringing Randy in against his will none of this would have happened! Randy would be safe from all of this! He'd be free from having ever known such a worthless tramp like him and he wouldn't be in this fucking mess! He'd be safe and sound and Michael would probably be behind bars where he belonged! But no he'd skillfully _distracted_ Randy just enough and brought the poor bastard down with him because he was so fucking selfish he didn't care about what it might to do him! His head was so turned around that he didn't care about anyone else but himself because his pain, his _crippling_ anguish drove him to horrible depths of despair that he'd ever known. Fuck he tried for so long but as hard as he fought it in the beginning Michael STILL turned him into a cold, twisted monster just like the rest of them and ultimately? Randy paid the heavy price. And that's what made it so unfair. Randy didn't deserve any of this! He was just a NICE guy trying to do his fucking job by keeping psycho's like Michael and Christopher off the streets! He'd never done anything to anyone to deserve the bullshit hand he'd been dealt and now he was going to fucking die because of some worthless whore's selfish decision to try and save his own fucking skin while serving up a nice dish of cold hearted revenge that Randy didn't fucking deserve! It just wasn't right!

He silently cursed himself and his tears as they continued to fall, knowing they would only fuel their sadistic captor into doing more, heinous, torturous acts on his already horribly abused body. Not that Christopher had even _begun_ to make him feel pain. Oh he might be covered in painful welts from a sound beating with a belt but that was _nothing_ compared to what he'd seen Christopher do to other people on his table. He knew he was in for far _much_ worse, _especially_ if he continued to cry. He took a deep, somewhat calming breath and concentrated on stopping his tears as he stared up at the tall, flat, black painted ceiling of the room he'd recognized as Christopher's play room; something he'd had the displeasure of seeing quite a few times before when he'd been forced to watch others suffer under that sadistic bastards cruel hands and his shiny metal instruments. The room was cold; uncomfortably damp and tucked away deep underground so it had that earthy, basement like stench that was pungent enough to taste. There was a single light hanging above him, shinning bright but otherwise providing poor lightening around them so that everything including Randy seemed more distant, more..._out of reach_. Not that he _could_ reach for anything; his hands were strapped firmly by the wrists to the table, his stomach and legs bound as well and making it so that he literally couldn't do more than squirm against his binds. Fuck Christopher had him good..

His tears finally stopped but he cringed and fought off a sob that well and burned in his throat when Christopher came a little too close.

Oh god this was so fucking BAD. He turned his head to gaze at Randy, his heart aching so horribly for one last touch, one last kiss and he could die in a peaceful place! He found his frantic blue eyes and tried to imagine sitting up, free of the straps, and running to him, diving into his arms that always made him feel so safe. There he would escape to such a perfect place, flee to it within Randy's arms and never come back. And Christopher couldn't take that from him. No one could. That was _their_ connection, _their_ deep, everlasting bond that despite all of Michael's efforts still refused to break. He only wished he'd realized that sooner, before all of this. And, even if Cody didn't believe he deserved it, the bond was still there and right now it was the _only_ thing they had left.

He continued to gaze longingly at Randy, swallowing hard as he spoke to him without words he pretended that he just might hear, "_Please don't watch what he does to me Randy. Just close your eyes and dream with me baby. We'll go far away from here; far away from these bastards and their cruel hands!_" He could feel Christopher moving about around him, getting closer, so close he felt his jump-suit brushing against his skin. He shivered, biting back a whimper as he forced himself to speak to Randy with his eyes, silently pleading for him to hear him even though he knew he couldn't possibly. "_Please baby dream with me! Dream with me and we'll be free!_" He trembled hard as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Christopher lifted a shiny black bat from beneath the table and gasped as the demented bastard started tapping the tip against his shoulder to grab his attention. "I've changed my mind." Christopher sighed, eyeing the bat as he glided a hand up and down the entire length from top to handle. "I want to _break_ something first." Cody held his breath a he lowered the tip to his chest, smirking as he started to drag it downwards towards his stomach. "How about those pretty knee's, hmm? That sounds like a good place to start? Ooo or maybe your ribs?" He paused as he trailed the bat sideways along a rib just above his heart, chuckling softly as he moved onto another one and did the same thing, "Nah, that might kill you and we wouldn't want that to happen so soon now would we?" Cody shook his head, having seen Chris _hurt_ someone so many times to know he was better off answering him rather than not. "No Sir." The more he responded the less Christopher grew anxious or excited. Meaning it bought them that much more time before Christopher rocketed into a sadistic, cutting, fucking, beating frenzy, and killed him.

He gulped as Christopher moved the bat away from his chest, dropping it to his abdomen and circling his naval slowly. "No, I won't hit your ribs. Not yet. But, I've always wondered something," Christopher's eyes darkened, his face tightening into a cruel smile as he slid the bat lower, pressing it hard between his legs. "Have you ever been fucked with a bat, Cody? I'd imagine someone must have thought of this by now?" Cody gulped, losing the battle with his body and shaking uncontrollably as the bat pressed against his balls. No he'd never been fucked with a bat! A few other things but never a bat! But fuck did he lie and say yes and hope that would spare him? Or would that make it worse? Would that make Christopher want to prove something?-! "Never!" He made the quickly decision to be honest, jerking away from the bat as far as he could. "That would probably kill me!"

"_Perhaps_," Christopher agreed with a quick nod but kept the bat where it was. "Or perhaps it will just cause you excruciating pain?-?" He ended his question with a hiss, sliding the bat lower to his hole. "_I_ believe it will be the later."

"Cody!-!" He heard Randy call again but kept his eyes on Christopher, watching his every move and waiting for him to strike. He knew he would do it so unexpectedly, so quickly that he wouldn't have the time to brace himself for the pain. Or in this case the impact when the bat tore its way into his body.

Christopher ignored Randy, he must have because he didn't so much as flinch or blink; instead closing his mouth and began to softly hum. Cody held his breath as he grew louder, the tune echoing from Christopher's throat was a familiar song he must have heard Christopher sing a thousand times before. And now, quite possibly, it would be the last. "_I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore I want them to turn black…_" He hummed faster between the lyrics, keeping up with a beat that no one else could hear. "_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes. I have to turn my head until my darkness goes…_" Cody shook violently with fear, his heart pounding in his throat as Christopher continued to sing as he suddenly brought the bat high above his head, swinging it back and forth; teasing him, dragging out his next horrible act to inflict as much fear as possible. And it worked. Cody squirmed against the table, eyes wide as he frantically tried to get away. "_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black. With flowers and my love, both never to come back. I see people turn their heads and quickly look away. Like a newborn baby it just happens every day…_" Christopher kept singing and swinging, his voice growing louder and louder as Cody squirmed until he could no more and fell slack and breathless against the table.

That was it. It was over. All the strength he had left wasted in a matter of seconds against the leather that hadn't broken and set him free. He was just too weak! Oh god he couldn't stop him! And fuck was Christopher going to hit him with the bat or fuck him with it?-! Oh god he didn't know! He didn't know!-!

Tears sprang from his eyes and spilled freely once again as he anxiously waited for Christopher to deliver the first blow, dropping his head to see Randy, hoping his eyes that he wished wouldn't watch might actually comfort him.

But they weren't there.

In fact, nothing was. It was just a big open space against the wall now…

And Randy was just, _gone_.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Rating/Warning: MA for character death and violence**

**Note: Edited late, forgive all errors please!**

Christopher started to bring the bat forward at a terrifying speed, aiming for his knee at such an angle it was certain that he wouldn't miss. Cody screamed as it came down, eyes wide with terror. "NOOO!-!" But the bat came faster, Christopher letting out a feral snarl until suddenly, so very abruptly, he stopped. Cody gasped and shook hard, starring wide eyed up at Christopher as the bat fell to the ground with a loud clanking; Christopher's arms still hanging high as they clawed at a hand curling around his neck. What the fuck?-! An arm?-!

Oh god, RANDY!-! It was Randy!-!-!

Christopher made a loud choking noise as Randy's hand closed around his jaw and faster than Cody could even blink Randy's other hand closed around the top of Christopher's skull. Randy's eyes were dark, squinted and narrowed to dangerous points with furry, his lips drawn back into a sadistic, feral snarl; his fingers instantly tightening their hold. He was mad. Not just emotionally but, _entirely_. Randy had slipped away to the darkest depths of humanity that allowed even the _best_ of people to willingly and _proudly_ tear the hearts out of anyone who threatened their life. He'd slipped away to pure insanity; Cody could see it in his eyes!

Randy didn't hesitate or waste any time, tearing Christopher's head to the side far too hard, far too FAR, and snapped his neck like a fucking twig with one go.

Christopher fell, nothing but a lifeless heap at Randy's feat beside the table, Randy staring down at him, panting, shaking; anger quickly leaving his body and leaving him with the realization of what he'd just done…And Randy just stood there. Shit shit SHIT!-! "Randy?-!" He called, squirming against the table frantically. He just couldn't believe it! Randy saved him! HE SAVED HIM!-! Fuck not that he didn't think he incapable but come on! They were pretty fucked less than two minutes ago! And now there was Randy standing over Christopher, stopping his cruel torture before it even really began! He cried out for him again when Randy didn't move or respond, clashing his body against the table over and over, so desperate to get to him! Because, fuck, YES he was glad he'd saved them but what was this going to do to Randy in the long run?-! He'd never killed anyone before and even if Christopher deserved it, taking another human life was something that could haunt Randy for the rest of _his_ life! Or worse, make him completely and utterly _insane_! "Randy?-!" Oh god he had to get to him to see if _Randy_ was even still there!

Randy jerked around, "Cody?" He called as if he'd lost for a moment, eyes softening from a hardness he knew he'd only see just a small glimpse of. Randy gave another jerk as he reached for the strap around his wrist, "Hang on baby I'm going to get you off this fucking table." He got one strap and moved onto a bigger one around his knee, moving so quick Cody could barely keep up with pulling each extremity free. And then suddenly he was just that. And Randy tore him off the table by his torso.

Randy shook as he pulled Cody from the table, breathing in hard as he pulled him against his chest, holding him there and holding him up as Cody clung to him around his shoulders. "Oh my god Randy!" Cody panted incredulously against his shoulder, "How did you escape?-! How did you get free we were just-and then you were just-" He paused as he shuddered, clinging harder. "Oh my god Randy HOW did you fucking do that baby?-!"

"That Evan guy, he gave me a key." Randy quickly answered, already checking the door to make sure no one was planning on coming in just then. But it was shut tight. Good; that gave him time to think about what to do next.

Carefully he set Cody on his feet, letting him get his balance before drawing back just enough and claiming his mouth in a frantic, desperate kiss. They were pressed for time, he knew, he just didn't care. They _had_ to come together, they _had_ to touch and with _desperate_ hands that told the other just how much they truly did love and cherish their existence. Because they'd almost lost the chance to ever do so again; and that alone scared Randy so hard, so deep it nearly turned him mad! With a possessive growl he lifted Cody clear off the ground with the force of his arms around him; he just couldn't stand to go another second with Cody in his arms. He just had to have him close! And he'd never let him go again if they weren't in the middle of the fucking snake pit!

But, he let go after a moment, shaking as he carefully set him down, panting and trembling against his lips as they parted and brought them back to reality; their horrible, HORRIBLE reality. "Do you know a way out of here?" Cody quickly nodded before he broke away and seemed to look around for something, "There's only one way out and it's threw another room just down the hall," He looked faster, eyes widening in panic. "But fuck we'll never make it if we can't find a weapon!" And he couldn't go out there naked either!

"Wait what about the others?" Randy winced as every idea he tried to think of failed within seconds. Just how WERE they going to save the others? If they escaped Michael would surely kill them all the second he discovered they were gone! Shit shit shit! "Fuck we can't just leave them here." He said aloud and Cody stopped in his tracks and quickly turned, eyes wide with a mixture of fear, panic, and guilt. "But if we stay we won't make it! Let's just get the fuck out of here and go for help-"

"We CAN'T Cody. Michael will kill them all just as soon as he realizes we're gone!" He shook his head repeatedly. Not only that stopped him from leaving but also, he _fully_ intended to kill Michael and he couldn't do that if they left. Whether he broke his neck, blew his head off, stomped him to shit it didn't fucking matter! He wasn't leaving until that sadistic bastard was fucking DEAD! Even if it meant spending the rest of his life in jail he was going to see to it _personally_ that Michael Mizanin wouldn't live to see another day! "We have to try!" He turned and frantically searched the room, "Wait! There is a weapon!" He suddenly remembered. "That Evan guy said Christopher had a gun in here somewhere!"

Cody gasped, "That's right!" And whirled around and dove down beside Christopher, pushing him onto his side and tore the zipper of his jump suit down to his waist in one go. "I think he kept it on his-yeah, got it!" He sat back, lifting the _very_ same gun Randy had given him earlier that day into the air, "I'm going to take his jump suit too." Randy nodded although he was staring hard at the deep welts covering Cody's back, his teeth clenched hard as he counted just how many might need stitching. Six…Maybe seven total…

He clenched his jaw so tight it hurt, staring harder and shaking with rage. Those fucking BASTARDS!-! FUCK!-! God damn it that pissed him off so fucking bad he wished Christopher was still alive just so he could kill his sorry ass again! Those welts would leave permanent scars that weren't just on surface, oh no, they'd run deep and fuck Cody up for the rest of his life! Cody had managed to go that entire time without getting physically hurt but now all hope of ever forgetting about the horrible things he'd been through was fucking GONE! He'd always have a constant reminder all over his fucking back!

With an angry deep breath he checked the gun, clicking the safety off as he watched as Cody quickly tore the jump suit from Christopher's body and hastily put it on, zipping it up all the way and folding down the collar.

He watched him closely all the while; simmering, seething; already dreaming about just how HARD he was going to kill Michael for tearing up his beautiful Cody's once perfectly soft backside that would never be the same. His beautiful Cody was damaged, inside and out and now it was forever on his back for all to see; telling a story that no one wanted to hear or remember. And Michael was going to pay more for _that,_ than anything else.

Randy told Michael to leave Cody alone, to let him go and leave him be. He fucking WARNED him.

The door suddenly swung open sending light bursting into the room from the hallway and he jerked away from it, instantly throwing an arm out and forcing Cody behind him. It was Michael, his eyes wide and instantly glued to Christopher lying lifeless on the floor by their feet.

Randy clutched the gun tight with his other hand, holding it up with a firm, steady grip. "Don't take another step!" He checked the safety one more time with a quick glance, his heart pounding with a rush adrenaline he could barely breathe around. "Put your fucking hands up!" He shouted and Michael ignored him, just standing there, staring blankly at his fallen lover, and didn't so much as blink. Randy took a step closer, his mouth twisting into a vicious snarl as his finger twitched over the trigger. "I said put your fucking hands up!-!" He'd shoot him now if he could but chancing the sound of a gunshot ringing down the hall to whoever was keeping watch over John and the others wasn't the best idea. He had to _wait_ until he knew they were safe before he put an end to that miserable parasites life. FUCK!-! He stepped closer, his finger twitching more and more against the trigger. He wanted to kill him NOW!-! He had the fucking shot! The spot between his eyes and just one fucking bullet and that would be the end of that sorry son of a bitch! Everyone would finally be free!-!

"Randy don't!" Cody stopped him again with a desperate but soft plea. "They'll kill the others!" His hand closed around his wrist with the gun, pulling it down with a frantic breath, "Don't!-!"

"Fuck!" He sneered as he let Cody guide his aim downward, growing even further enraged and anxious as Michael continued to just, stand there silently.

He had to act quickly.

He bravely closed the distance in a few long strides, pushing the gun into Michael's stomach, "Where are my friends?-!" He grabbed Michael throat with a furious grunt, fighting every ounce of his being not to tear him around and snap his neck like a fucking twig. "Tell me or I'll fucking kill you right now Mizanin!-!" The others were dead if Michael wouldn't tell him where they were so…If Michael wasn't in the mood for talking…Randy was definitely in the mood for _shooting_.

"You're friends are dead!" Michael broke his silence with a hiss but still didn't move. "Just like you!-!"

Liar! With a vicious hiss he clawed his hand into Michael's throat, choking him hard, absolutely FUMMING. His friends weren't dead, Michael was lying, as usual! Only this time Randy didn't have the patients for it! He snarled as he forced Michael back, slamming him out into the hallway and against the wall, "Cut the shit!" He kept choking him, kept forcing the gun harder and harder into his gut, his hand shaking to pull the trigger.

"You think you've won?-! You think it's over?-!" Michael thrashed and snarled, "You stupid bitch I say when this is over! This is MY fucking game!-!"

"Shit I think someone's coming!" Cody gasped and whispered, ducking backwards into the room, "We gotta hurry! I-I think the guys are in the same room as the only door out! There's only two other rooms down here-"

"Shut up you worthless slut!" Michael interjected in a raspy but loud shout. Randy choked harder, cutting off all air and gave his head a nasty yank so it bounced hard against the wall. "Say that again and I'll cut your fucking tongue out." He repeated in the same dangerous tone that Michael's lover had used on him not but a short while ago. "Only I'll make you fucking eat it!-!"

"We can make it if we run!-!" Cody finished, already pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. "Hurry!-!" Right. Not time to kill Mizanin. Time to run.

With a disappointed growl he tore Michael away from the wall, dragging him by his throat down the hall in a fast run towards a door Cody reached just a few seconds before him.

He gasped and held his breath as Cody tried the door, bursting into the room when he found it open and scared the shit out of Randy who went rushing after him. He was the one with the gun damn it! HE should have gone in first! "Cody!" He shouted frantically, still dragging Michael behind him, "Wait!" He took his eyes off of Michael for a split second, trying to see where Cody went as he heard so many confused shouts and swears and only managed to get a quickly view of the room they'd ducked into. Everyone was there; Jason, Adam, and John, all bloody and tied together in three chairs sitting side by side in the center of another bright red room; except for Tristan who was in the corner on the floor. And they were surrounded by the enemy, Alex, Otunga and fucking Barrett standing beside Hunters dead body still seeping blood that had collected in a big puddle on the floor. _Jesus_…

Hunter?-! Really?-! Fucking hell what had they brought him there for?-! He was already fucking dead wasn't he?-!

He brought his eyes back to Michael and went to tighten his fingers around Michaels throat only to turn his face into a solid fist that smashed into his jaw, staggering back and losing hold of him completely; and also his gun.

It fell and so did he, his he'd spinning as blood welled and poured from somewhere in his mouth.

He was stunned but not so much that he didn't know to try and get back up right away. So he tried and Alex kicked him in the arm and knocked him down as he rushed by.

"Michael!" Alex ran to his side with a horrified gasp. "Are you alright?-! Oh my god did he hurt you?-!"

"I'm fine," Michael snarled, rubbing his throat as he took Alex into his arms for a brief hug. "But they killed Christopher." Alex gasped again, pressing against him for another hug. "They killed him?-! Those worthless cunts!" He whirled around and found him on the floor, still dazed and spitting blood. "You're fucking dead!-!"

Randy spit more blood, glaring up at them as he tongue a small gash along the inside of his cheek. Funny how, Michael _wasn't_ a complete wreck after having discovered Christopher dead like he'd thought he would be. **Funny** how he was incredibly _affectionate_ with Alex instead! But now, Randy knew this. And now he knew Michael's one true weakness. It wasn't Christopher. It was _Alex_. Cody caught his attention as he scrambled on the floor over to their friends, frantically working to set them free during all the commotion, wisely starting with John first. But he didn't get far. Randy shouted a warning but it was too late as Otunga landed a solid, hard kick to the back of Cody's legs.

"Fuck!" Cody cried out as he shot forward into John's stomach, curling against Johns legs and feet instantly as if that just might keep him safe. They wouldn't; they didn't. David kicked him again, this time hitting his lower back hard enough that Cody screamed and fell over completely, writhing and arching, gasping and choking in pain.

"CODY!-!" In a momentary rush of adrenaline and quite possibly stupidity Randy shot upwards into the air, lunging, arms out to grab David's neck with a furious snarl; he would kill that son of a bitch for hurting Cody! And not just then but for everything else he'd done to him before this! That pathetic son of a bitch had already signed his own fucking death warrant when he sold out the LVPD and Randy, he was the fucking reaper there to collect! Fuck it if it mean he went to prison for the rest of his life! FUCK EVERYTHING!-!

He landed hard and didn't miss; catching David from behind with a strong arm around David's thick throat. "Don't you ever touch him!-!" He roared, completely enraged and seeing red as he closed David into a lethal choke hold he'd learned from Hunter within in the first two weeks after joining the LVPD. His partner had seemed abrasive before, his tactics rough and brutal and Randy hated all of them. But now, they started to make sense. As he held David in a hold he wouldn't soon let go he realized Hunter had been right all along. Being nice? Got you shit. Being ruthless and hard? He had a new sense of confidence. "You gutless bitch!" He hissed into David's ear, excitement rising in his chest as David struggled and thrashed about beneath the strength of his arm even he hadn't known he'd had. "This is for the LVPD!" He choked harder, panting as he watched the life flicker in the darkness of David's eyes. "And this is for _Cody!_" He flexed harder and David thrashed wildly for his life, almost knocking them backwards and off their feet. But Randy held strong, ignoring everyone and everything else around them and brought David's head in his hands. And in one split second, it was all over.

David's neck made a loud snap as he tore awkwardly to the side and it into breaking, the room falling silent as David fell to the ground at his feet.

Hands grabbed and pulled on his arms and shoulders but instantly he fought them; tearing away with a snarl as he dove towards Cody still nursing his back on the floor. "Can you move?-!" Cody shook his head, gasping hard, "No!" Shit shit shit! He needed him to be on his feet! Fucking hell they wouldn't have a chance to make it out if he didn't have someone to watch his back!-!

"RANDY!-!" John suddenly screamed a warning, "LOOK OUT!-!" But there was no time; a heavy solid object smashed against his back in a painful, stunning blow that sent him down to the floor with the others.

_Fuck_. On your feet Randy, on your feet!

It hurt but just as quickly as he went down stubbornly he was already fighting to rise up on his hands, dazed, almost rigid with pain. He wasn't giving up this time! Come hell or high water they were getting the fuck out of there!-! ALIVE! He pushed up, getting on his knees, shaking, panting; dueling with pain and a strong sense of responsibility that worked to wash away the rest. Everyone was counting on him now, everyone's life depended on him getting his ass up off the floor!-!

With everything he had he got to his feet, unsure of what he could do next but so far, two down, three more to go.

As he rose he turned and found Michael standing before Alex, blocking him as he drew his face into a horrific snarl. "Just fucking shoot him already!-!" Shit!-!-! He froze, eyeing his lost gun on the floor and so did Wade; he was only a step closer but he was injured, and Wade _wasn't_. Shit shit shit! He didn't know if he could make it! But luckily, Wade didn't seem to think so either; he stayed where he was, eyes flicking back and forth between him and the gun until Michael gave his shoulder a hard shove, "I SAID SHOOT HIM YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!-! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM NOW!-!"

They both dove for the gun, clashing head first into one another and both completely missing the gun that seemed to move out from beneath them on its own. It was just gone, like someone had picked it up and now they were just struggling over an empty space….

WHAT THE FUCK?-!

He gave up on the search and punched Wade hard and in the face. But Wade didn't go down, he was tough and brutish, brought up to be a fighter and only sharpened his skills with age. Or so Randy had been told about him anyway. And it may or may not have been true but, Wade did take a punch really well. And even a _second_ harder punch that he managed to land before Wade fist came up and knocked him under his chin, knocking his head back into oblivion.

His vision shattered away to darkness as he felt himself falling, his head hitting the floor with a loud smack that radiating pain like broken glass spreading outwards along his skull. He could barely move, too stunned to remember how to use his arms. Oh god he wasn't getting up from that one! That was just one punch too many! Wades hand closed over his throat, instantly choking him as he pressed down hard; and he could barely bring his arms up to try and stop him. He pulled but and clawed against Wade's fingers but was too weak, gasping barely even as Wade cut off all circulation and only squeezed harder.

His hands dropped to the floor on their own, all his strength depleted and his fight completely gone. He was dying. Wade was killing him. And he couldn't stop it.

On their own his eyes fluttered open, letting him see the world one last time in a hazy fog as he stared blankly up at Wade bitter, ugly, sneering face…

"Hey ugly!" Came a strained voice beside him on the floor; the voice making both him and Wade jerk in surprise. But it was Wade that suddenly had the barrel of a gun pressed to his head. And it was only then that _Hunter_ appeared out of the corner of his eye. "You _missed_!" He'd fired; Wade's head exploding over them in a rain of blood and other disgusting bits as Randy turned and freed himself of Wade's hand. He took a hard breath, choking hard as the air filled his lungs. Oh god, HUNTER?-! HE WAS ALIVE?-!

"You alright?" He heard his partner grumble and then felt his hand come to rest on his shoulder. All he could do was nod; and cough. "Mizanin and the blonde took off. So come on get up we gotta go get em'." Hunter added in the same tired grumble and Randy wanted to laugh; that was just like Hunter to tell him to walk this off. He'd only been almost strangled to death, no big deal! He could just walk it off and be just fine! Oh and not to mention that fact that Hunter had either a big hole or a nasty gash on the side of his fucking head! Walk it off?-! Amusing. But not possible. He did lift his head up though, rubbing his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night; and he was sure to check on Cody the second they came into focus. He was still on the floor, curled on his side and holding his back…

He didn't know how much time passed before he caught his breath but it felt like forever before he could finally breathe without gagging. And when he finally did he felt Hunter squeeze his shoulder. "Come on dude get up," Hunter coaxed again, getting to his feet and offering him a hand.

"_Dude_..." He turned, bracing himself to sit up on both hands as he stared up at Hunter in pure shock and straight up disbelief. "You're…You're alive!-!"

"No shit I just saved your ass didn't I?" Hunter sneered and motioned to his bloody forehead. "Stupid dead bastard almost got me." He wiped his brow before reaching down and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him to his feet like a good partner should. "Here," He paused as he reached down and pulled his jeans up along his calf, revealing a well holstered gun he'd always carried there. "Those dumb fucks actually left me armed." Randy took the gun his partner offered him, clicking off the safety before doing anything else, already prepared to use it. "They thought you were dead, why would they search you?" They didn't worry about an answer to that as they quickly went around and untied everyone far enough that they could help themselves and once everyone was on their way to being free Randy rushed to Cody's side and gently pulled him to sit up, bracing him against the wall and cupping his face gently, "You still with me?" He whispered; his heart racing as he watched Cody's eyes flutter and struggle to stay open. But slowly they appeared beneath heavy lids; his bright blue eyes shiny with hope and behind that, _pain_. "Oh god is it? Is it over?" He asked, his hands coming up and curling desperately tight around is wrist against his face. "Is Michael dead?"

"Not yet," He hated to tell him, "But I promise you we'll get him."

"Wait just a damn minute you can't just go shoot him!" John was suddenly objecting, throwing the last of his ropes off as he got to his feet. "That's murder!"

"If we don't shoot him now he'll never stop, he'll make our lives hell no matter how deep we burry him in the system!" Randy was the first to point this out and lucky Hunter was quick to back him up, gesturing to his bloody forehead repeatedly as he tried to convince John otherwise. "Dude he even fucked up the lab rats!" Everyone nodded at that, actually backing Hunter up despite the much hated nickname. "Did you not see what he did to Tristan?" Randy added, nodding towards the younger man on the floor. John turned, slowly, but he turned and gave him a hard stare. "What do you mean 'what he did to Tristan'?-?-?" He gave the smaller man still huddle on the floor a quick glance, "He said they just roughed him up a bit...I mean he's a great kid but that doesn't warrant murder Randy. You guys seem to have lost sight of what's right and wrong here! You've already ended two lives tonight, do you really need to make it another?-!"

"They didn't just _rough_ Tristan up John, don't be so _thick_." Randy pointed out for him, "You have no idea what that sick bastard put us through, especially Tristan and Cody." Randy said calmly as he checked the safety on the small but powerful handgun once more. "And if I find Mizanin first-"

"I won't let that happen."

"Oh, really? You have your own gun then?"

John ran a hand over his short blond hair, clenching his teeth and pursing his lips in a defeated expression. "No. No I don't." He shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh. "But still it's just not right." He turned to Tristan, still shaking his head. "I'm sorry for what he did to you but...But murder goes against everything I've ever believed in and I just can't condone it, no matter the circumstances."

"It's-It's okay Mr. Cena..." Tristan said with a weak smile, his bright eyes shiny and raw with fresh tears. "I understand...I mean truth is I deserved it anyway. After all I'm the one who sold us out and got everybody into this mess didn't I?" _Only to spare John his life_, had he so soon forgotten that? John jerked forward and suddenly frowned, hard. And then suddenly something seemed to dawn on him; almost like a light went off in his head and brightened his eyes with understanding as he starred silently at Tristan still tied and propped up against the wall. No one had even bothered to untie him yet...

Randy watched John tense with a familiar emotion he knew all too well, **rage**. And he almost smiled. _Finally_ John understood. Finally he saw firsthand the type of damage Michael was capable of and felt the rage just as he did. Suddenly, it was _okay_ to want Michael dead. Suddenly it was _alright_ to want to blow a hole in his fucking head! He could tell just by watching the muscles along John's shoulders and back twitch and jerk beneath his torn shirt that the rage had won; and not too soon because frankly, they were running out of time.

"Come on John help me get the others on their feet," He said as he reached down and quickly pulled Cody up from the floor. "You gotta get them out of here."

Cody gasped and shook his head repeatedly, "No, no way, I'm not leaving you." He pushed away and stood freely on his own, holding still even though it was obvious from just his eyes that he was in pain. "I'm the only one who knows the layout down here! You need me to stay!"

Fuck fuck fuck! Of course he would say that! "Damn it Cody," He hissed at him and kept close to him as he watched the door behind Cody open slowly; John being brave and peeking outwards before opening it all the way and going to Adam and together he and Jason quickly lifted him out of his chair, bracing the rather bloody blonde between them. He gave them a nod. Good but, _shit_. Cody should be going with them! "You should go with them." He decided to give it one last try, sighing as Cody again shook his head in protest. Stubborn ass!

_Wisely_ he quickly gave up on Cody leaving with the others and looked to Hunter who'd helped Tristan out of his binds, guiding the younger man towards the others. Seriously, thank all that was holy for his pigheaded stubborn ass partner! Jesus it was like he had nine lives just waking up and shooting Wade dead like that! He still couldn't believe it! Hunter hadn't had a pulse when he'd checked for one on the shore! Fuck he wasn't even _breathing_ the last time he saw him! So how was he even alive?-! It was just so fucking crazy! Maybe in the heat of the moment he'd somehow missed his pulse or the rise and fall of his chest as he took a breath but he could have sworn he hadn't seen or felt either! Hunter was fucking dead, he was sure of it! But yet there he stood; blood dried and matter in his hair, a complete mess and probably suffering from one of the worst headaches of his life. And he was _still_ ready to have his back so that they could finish Mizanin once and for all!

Fucking amazing.

"Just stay behind me," He told Cody softly and gestured to the other door that would leave out into the hallway. "And when I say duck you fucking DUCK, alright?" Cody nodded, their eyes locked and gazing hard at the other for just a _brief_ moment. They just didn't have the time…

Hunter joined their side, staying beside him, his gun aimed at the door they would have to go through to find where ever Michael had escaped to, his face so very _serious_. "Find Alex first," He told his partner who nodded and followed him as he moved towards the door. "That's his _sweetness_ and we're bound to lure him out if we watch that piece of shit first." Hunter gave another nod, his jaw tensing but he remained quiet and deadly serious.

There was something building in the air around him, Randy could feel it so warm and pressing against his skin as if it might grow to be too much and actually…_Suffocate_ him. It wasn't distracting but he definitely noticed a sudden change of temperature and the odd feeling of _peace_ that entered the room when there should be none there at all; not with two bodies still on the floor…

He frowned hard. What the fuck was he still drugged?-! No that couldn't be it, he hadn't felt shit until now, until they were about a step away from the door! Fuck fuck fuck it was like the feeling of…the feeling of…impending doom! Shit! "Wait!" He called out to Hunter, grabbing his partners shoulder. But it was too late, the door swinging open hard and fast; knocking Hunter's gun out of his hand and almost out of his own. Instantly he rushed a few steps back, pushing Cody further behind him, eyes wide and his heart in his throat as Hunter scrambled to retrieve his lost weapon. It was Michael standing in the doorway; snarling deep and loud, his face beat red... with a _gun_...pointed at the center of his chest.

And it went off.

And so did his.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Note: Chapter 40 is the Epilogue…Meaning the END XD But of course there's an alternate ending that you can find on live journal. Sorry but you have get an account and I'll have to add you as a friend before you can read it. Too many people just zip right on by those warnings! I also post fics there that I don't post here so feel free to take a look around XD**

***This chapter happens pretty quick but the Epilogue will answer all questions and tie up loose ends***

It hurt being shot. To Randy it felt like a searing hot tiny piece of jagged metal tearing its way through his body; cutting and severing muscle and tissue that bleed profusely as they gave way in places where they really shouldn't. It hit him in the chest, he'd felt it piece inward and lost it somewhere midway through. But Randy was strong, so very strong; and he'd fired off two more rounds that he saw hit both Alex and Michael before he went down. Cody was behind him somehow saved from the bullets but not Randy's body that knocked him over as he crashed to the ground, crushing him as he sprawled out in agony.

He couldn't help it! His chest just hurt so fucking bad!-! "Orton!" Hunter suddenly screamed standing over him with hands in his hair; eyes panicked and wide with absolute fear, "Randy! Oh god fuck… FUCK!-!-!-!" He dove down but Randy couldn't see where he went, he couldn't even try; his head was just too heavy! Oh god and his chest fucking HURT! "Hang on baby," He heard Cody plea, his voice exhausted and so horribly frightened. "Just hang on!"

He blinked rapidly but couldn't really feel himself doing it. Was there something in his eyes? Hang on to what?-? Fuck he was so confused. "Can we go home now?" That's all he wanted; to go home and be happy and safe with Cody like they were meant to be! "Is-Is it safe?"

"We're okay Randy, we're okay."

"Is Michael dead?"

"They're all dead baby," Cody answered him quickly each time but he couldn't even see him now. In fact he couldn't see anything but a bright, blinding white light shining mercilessly from somewhere above. No it wasn't God, just the lights…He hoped. Where was he again? "Cody?-!" He called the only name that would bring him comfort, reaching out blindly. Or at least he thought he was but after a few moments he realized his hands had never left the floor and tried harder to bring them up, gasping as he found them unresponsive until suddenly they jerked back to life and sprang into the air. "Cody!" Oh god FUCK this was so fucking bad!-!

"Who are you?-! Get away from him!"

"It's aright Mr. Rhodes I'm agent Bourne," Agent who?-! That name was so NOT familiar! "I'm FBI. Sorry it took me so long but I've got a live feed to my team who are set up just down the street. They've already called for back-up." FBI?-! Since when had those uptight assholes join in on the Mizanin game?-! Fuck that would have been nice to know!-! "You're premed right?"

"Yeah but I never finished my last rotation! I-I can't help him!"

Help who?-! Him?-! Fuck he wished he could see what the fuck was going on! That way he could sit up and tell that FBI son of a bitch that they could have saved all of them from this! They could have saved Cody from Michael and spared him having ever been put on Christopher's fucking table! And God damn it not to mention the fact that they could have told him he had "back-up" fucking weeks ago!-! "Where the FUCK have you guys been?-!" He heard his partner steal the words right out of his mouth in hiss from somewhere below his neck line. "You've known he was in trouble for weeks and you didn't do anything about it?-! What the fuck if wrong with you people?-!…You son of a bitch if he dies this is on you!..." Wait. If _who_ dies?-! Oh god and why did Hunter seem so far away?-! He jerked his head up desperately trying to see and in the same instant fell into darkness. At least that's what it felt like; like he was falling but he couldn't see the direction, or where he was, or where he was falling too…

Until suddenly it stopped and there was the distinct sound of his heart beating too quickly and his labored breaths filling in his ears, silencing all else and, a long _humming_ bright white light above…and then another…and another. **What the fuck?-! **

"_I'm right here baby_," He heard Cody say but his voice was so faint, so distant and muffled and-and **scared**. "_I'm right here you're going to be okay_," Then why didn't his voice sound like it? Why did it sound like he was fucking **terrified**?-! "_I love you_." Oh god! "**Cody?-!**" His whole body jerked upwards with his cry as the world exploded over his eyes and revealed the awful green coloring of the Las Vegas hospital's emergency room he'd only ever stepped foot in once before. It was only for a few minutes to drop off a perp who'd run from him and taken a nasty spill but he'd never forgotten those ugly green walls. They were hideous and at the time wondered if maybe they sometimes made the people there sicker to look at when they were fighting for their lives? Sure green was a good color to promote health and wellness but, not THAT ugly shade of puke green! And now he knew it was true; seeing those ugly green walls made his stomach churn and something hot well upwards from his gut to his throat. Or maybe he was just so out of it now that even the walls were his enemy?

Whatever was in his stomach came up in a hurry and spewed from his lips as he turned and gagged, fighting like hell to block out the pain burning in his chest; his body tightening painfully and convulsing as he wretched. God damn it the bullet was small but fuck it felt like a whole fucking brick had gone threw him from one side to the other! Even his back fucking hurt!

He stopped retching after what felt like eternity and fell limp into the waiting hands of the nurses and doctors rapidly fussing over his body. What they were doing he wasn't sure but he couldn't look even if he wanted to. And he couldn't feel them either. All he felt now was pure agony and searing hot pain that shook his entire body in a fit of violent trembles as he fought like hell not to panic. "Mr. Orton you need to be still!" Someone, a woman, said above him, her face appearing over him and gracefully blocking out the blinding lights above; and those ugly green walls too. "Mr. Orton can you hear me?" She was older, probably mid-forties to early fifties with brown and slighted gray peppered short hair that came down to just above his shoulder. She looked mean, like she'd slap the hell out of him if he didn't comply and he wasn't about to test her! Besides she was only trying to help!

He nodded slowly, taking a shaky deep breath and rolled his head and looked for Cody; he'd only just heard his voice but a minute go! "Cody?" He tried to call but heard his voice muffled, discovering a clear mask strapped over his mouth. He pulled it down, "Cody?-?-?" Fuck he didn't see him! Oh god how could that be?-! He'd just heard him say he was with him! Oh god he was just right fucking there wasn't he?-! "Mr. Orton you need to leave that on." The nurse was quick to scold and put the mask back into place. He ignored her and did it again, his eyes rolling and threatening to close on their own accord; but he fought it, tearing them open, "Cody!" Oh god where was he?-! Why wasn't he answering?-! Had he been shot too? Had the bullet gone threw him and hit Cody?-! "CODY PLEASE!" Answer him!-!-!

"Nurse open those doors!"

"But we're almost finished-"

"Just do it!"

"Cody!-!"

"Mr. Orton LOOK!-!" A deeper voice shouted and his head was pushed to the side, a hand pointing along with the nurse above his head towards another room just a few feet away, a set swinging stainless steel doors now propped open wide; and there was Cody.

Cody was sitting up on a gurney; his body splattered and stained with blood but his front was soaked with it so much that the jumpsuit clung to his chest and legs. He looked scared, eyes wide and face pale beneath the blood; shaking and pushing everyone away that came near him. "I'm fine!" But he wasn't, even Randy could see that.

He tried to calm down as he watched the doctors and nurses rush around Cody who tried to keep them at bay; their hands quickly thwarting his attempts and tending to his cuts and something else that looked worse than the rest, although it wasn't bleeding as badly as the others. He looked weak, pale, and terrifyingly defeated, all of which made Randal want to leap out of bed and rush to his side. But of course he didn't, he _couldn't_, he tried! But while he'd been calm they'd strapped him down to the fucking table! He tried bringing his hands up, nothing. He tried moving his legs, they barely budged. He went to sit up, and that was just impossible.

Fucking HELL! They DIDN'T have to do that! If they were trying to keep him from panicking they were going about it the wrong way!

With a deep grunt he tried reaching for Cody against the tight leather he felt biting into his skin around his wrists; but that only earned him even tighter strapping from the nurse that just wouldn't go the fuck away. He gave her a nasty glare and cursed her until she backed away and held up her hands in retreat. _Stupid bitch!_ She wasn't helping anything! She was only making it worse!

He squirmed against the straps as he watched a tall doctor with short dark hair lower Cody's bed, laying him down quickly as if something were wrong. "Cody?" He murmured; lifting his head to see only to have the same rude nurse in charge of his straps forced him back down. "Mr. Orton please _stop_!" She asked as he took hold of his bound hand, "We're trying to help you!" Bullshit! They were trying to keep them apart! "Mr. Orton PLEASE!-!"

"Randy?-?" He heard Cody call; jerking towards him and it made his head spin. _Shit_. "Cody?-?" He blinked, feeling himself starting to fall into a dizzying haze. "Baby?-!" Cody mouthed to him, eyes wide with such fear and concern. "Nurse, get those straps off _now_! We have to move him!" What? Move who?-! "Me?-!" Shit shit shit! "Where are you taking me?-!" He finally looked towards the men and women over him but could only see sheer determination and confidence on their angry faces; and yet, he couldn't _hear_ them. Their mouths were moving but there was no sound, not a fucking peep! _Oh god!-!_ Was he… _dying_?-!

"Cody!-!" He looking to him and found him struggling to be held in place, his hand stretched out in a frantic gesture and his mouth open wide, tears streaming, his eyes wide and utterly _terrified_.

Oh god oh god Oh god, please!-! Save them!-! "Cody!-!" He let out a loud, roar of his lovers name before he pushed through the haze with everything he had and reached hard towards Cody frantically trying to get to him from the other room; finally breaking free and almost fell off the bed. He just wanted to be close to him; feel his love that he thought would make everything alright!

It didn't. He was too weak and no matter how hard he tried to get up and get to Cody he just couldn't reach him. He stood and moved and so did everything else, including those ugly green walls that oddly seemed much dimmer now. He took another step and it was like the room itself kept moving away and didn't stop until he lost his strength and fell.

He hit the ground hard, the room growing eerily silent as he panted and struggled for strength against the cold, unforgiving tile.

"RANDY!" Cody's scream throbbed in his ears as he stood up, only this time he was facing the other way and almost dropped instantly. Because there, still on the table and still tightly trapped there beneath heavy straps, was _him. _Not Cody but Randy, still on the gurney, only now a big tube had replaced the mask he'd fought to remove. And he _wasn't_ moving.

His body was pale in the small spaces that it wasn't smeared with red; even his face was a deathly white that told him just how much blood he'd lost from the hole in his chest just below his right nipple…

_Shit_.

He gulped and turned to find Cody but found only darkness behind him and more eerie silence and suddenly felt so very afraid. This just couldn't be real; he had to be hallucinating because he was not starring at himself on that fucking gurney! He was not watching himself fucking die!

He blinked rapidly as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing, unknowingly moving closer to his body laying lifeless there without him. His heart should have been racing but the space there felt oddly hollow instead and as he gave his last hard blink he realized, he wasn't coming out of this just because he wanted to. This, ALL of this, was entirely out of his hands.

A weird sense of calm washed over him, settling his fears and worries and drawing him closer and closer to his body until he was leaning over it and smiling. "Wake up you dumb bastard, Mizanin's not taking us out like this." He spoke with his hysterical smile, the sense of calming turning to overwhelming joy as he reached down and touched his own blood stained face, "It's time to go home!" He didn't know why he was doing this, he just felt compelled to; like he needed to or he might not ever get back home! Fuck he was so delusional right now it was a wonder as to where he actually was!

He drew back on light feet, his smile jerking from his lips as he felt something start stinging in his chest, and something filling and readying to burst. Fuck now what?-! He started to panic as the calmness and joy left with a cold snap as his feet took him back a little further, the world starting to shake and fall to pieces; leaving only the bright light hanging above and his lifeless body laying prone on the gurney. And he ran to it, grabbing hold of the railing and held on as tight as he could. Something told him he should or he would crumble too! He would fall to bits and fade away just like everything else!

Fuck this was happening so fast! Just like everything else! God please just give him a minute to breathe! Show some fucking MERCY! He gripped tighter, leaning over his body and almost collided with a solid set of arms pressed at the hands against his bloody chest. His head snapped up, eyes growing wide upon seeing the tall doctor from Cody's room now standing over his own lifeless body, his arms stretched and flexed hard as they pumped, administering _CPR, _and _failing_ to revive him.

**Note: Hey everyone thanks again for reading this massive beast XD Sorry these last parts took so long but RL called and some other personal issues came up and then the whole falling out with the people I wrote this fic for…Lol I seriously think this fic is cursed and I'm not the superstitious type! I am SO glad it is OVER and please PLEASE do NOT ask for a sequel! I would but for those of you who read Cody Rhodes, The Outlaw In Black Tights, I'm redoing it XD Also hoping to get a sequel out at some point but we'll see. I've got other fics in the works so one thing at a time. BUT a BIG, no HUGE thanks goes out to my friends Kayleigh who helped with the faking Hunters death idea! And Cat who spends so much time typing this stuff up for me as well as helping me get passed the whole falling out thing. She really is awesome…Although often she does misplace her hands XD (inside joke) And, even though I don't speak with any of them anymore I should thank the people who inspired this story even if they never read it or gave it the time of day. Which sucks that they'd be so callus but I'd never have written this if it wasn't for them so, thanks Vyvrik, Jane, Tara, Vel and Cat. I may not get along with them (besides Cat)but I'll always give credit where credit should be given. **


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cody let out a weary but soft sigh as his back and legs ached and began screaming for movement, having grown cramped trapped almost within the small space of the front passenger seat of a black Nissan Altima that was pretty spacious but, did very little for the comfort of his long legs. He groaned as he sat up higher in his seat and stretched, holding his arms out as far as he could and pushing back, sighing in relief as his back began to pop along his spine and the pain eased, _somewhat_. Looking out the window at the world quickly passing by he was greeted with so much luscious green it never ceased to take his breath away. He'd never seen anything quite like it what with living in the middle of the desert his entire life but this, _this_ could definitely grow on him. The land was lush with tall bright green grass that he would bet came up to his knee or higher and trees that were so full of leaves on each branch they seemed ready to burst at the seams. Just beautiful and so full of life…Probably why Randy had loved it there so much…

He let drew his eyes from the window and found a bottle of water he'd be nursing still in the cup holder, snatching it carefully and taking a slow thoughtful sip. How could Randy even stand to live in Las Vegas coming from a place where green didn't even exist unless it was in the form of money? And really how or when had Randy _ever_ been happy there? When he was getting fucked over by a stripper caught up with the wrong people? Or how about when he was black mailed into running drugs across state lines after being drugged and practically raped all night? Or better yet how about when he got shot in the chest and fucking died on the operating table?-?

Really though when had Randy EVER truly been happy to be in Las Vegas? That was easy. The moment he left.

Cody turned and smiled at his lover staring so carefully at the road before them and couldn't help but want to lean over and curl against him, hug him tight and refusing to ever let go. God he'd come _so_ close to losing him too many times and just to see him _sitting_ there beside him simply driving the car was a blessing that made him almost want to cry out with pure joy. They made it! They fucking made it!-! Despite all of Michael's efforts they fucking made it and now they were far away from that wretched fuck-hole town and with a last minute but still very romantic proposal they were never going back!

It was several weeks later but they'd moved just as soon as Randy was released from the hospital; Cody having taken care of every last detail down to getting the key to their new home, as well as their furniture shipped and delivered. As for everything being unpacked, put away and organized that was a different matter but at least everything was done with Las Vegas! At least they were safe from that hot mess! Sure Randy might miss his friends there like Hunter, John and Tristan and most certainly the "lab rats" but Dorothy said it best, there's no place like home! And Randy was so happy to be home; especially now that Cody was there! As for his friends themselves and what they'd done since Mizanin's reign of terror ended Hunter had been promoted to Captain and John was now the chief of police; meaning they all moved up a rank and got their long desired career positions they'd all worked so hard for; including Adam and Jay who moved up to lead crime scene investigators. As for Tristan he moved into his own apartment with Justin and was currently taking it one day at a time with John and last Randy heard things were going fine; which was nice to know seeing as how Tristan's head had been utterly fucked after everything Mizanin had put him through…

And that went for Cody too. His head had been so completely turned around by Michael but now, now he was himself again. And Randy was just in awe. He still couldn't believe he'd come so far just to be with him; how could he be so lucky? How could he _really_ be so fortunate after ALL they endured? He didn't know but he was enjoying every second of it. And why not? Cody was finally safe and he _finally _had the beautiful god all to himself! No one could _ever_ touch his Cody again; and if they did Randy would tear then to shreds faster than they could fucking blink! No one would ever hurt him again, he'd make sure of it!

Of course, not that they were worried about anyone coming after them out there in the middle of nowhere but they'd seen stranger things and Randy would much rather be prepared! Unlike before when he'd been too blind to see trouble coming!

"Are we almost there?" Cody asked timidly, "Just about," Randy answered with a weak smile, "I'd say it's another five miles or so. Why? Are you nervous?" Cody ducked his head slightly as if ashamed but had a small weak smile of his own, "Oh yeah, aren't you? They haven't seen you in _so_ long."

Randy shrugged, "I guess but they're family so I'm probably not feeling it like you are." Although he _was_ incredibly nervous to see his mother after all this time. She had to be angry with him but _he_ was angry with her too so he wasn't holding his breath for a joyful reunion. But, at least they'd agreed to a home coming "get together". He was certainly still mad at her for ignoring him for almost a whole year but she _promised_ she had a good reason that she insisted would come to light just as soon as they arrived. He did his best believer her. He did his _very_ best to trust her but he was just so _scared_. What if she still blamed him for leaving and turned on him all over again?-? Oh god that would just kill him right now! Especially if his father was mentioned or thrown in his face! His fear of that very thing happening is exactly why he hadn't told her or anyone in his family about being shot and almost dying. And one could imagine why he would chose not to do that! He reached over and put his hand over Cody's thigh and it brought a smile to his face. It always did.

He took a deep relaxing breath, letting it out slow until he felt confident again. He could do anything just so long as Cody was there; his beautiful lover was definitely his _rock_ and vice versa and he'd proved that he'd do _anything_ to keep it that way. At least, he hoped so anyway. He took a bullet to the chest for him and almost died from it! That has to prove a whole hell of a lot and clear up any lingering doubts Cody may have! Call him crazy if you want but Randy loved Cody with all his heart and nothing was ever going to change that! True his past was incredibly jaded and tortured but the past was just that, _the past_. And that didn't have to make Cody who he was because Cody was already someone before falling in with Mizanin and he was still there, buried deep beneath the ruble of his fucked up life. Only, Randy had been generous enough to dig him out and save him from Michael, and from himself.

"Wow," Cody suddenly gasped suddenly in awe, his hand closing over Randy's excitedly, "Is that it? That big house off the road?" He pointed to a tall red brick house centered directly in the middle of a spacious, luscious green lot neatly fenced off and completely with a gate he would have to get out and unlock. That is, if his key still fit.

"Yep that's it, pretty big ain't it?"

"Yeah and it's beautiful!"

"My father and grandfather build it about twenty years ago. Of course Dad almost died from pneumonia after working during the rain trying to get it finished before Thanksgiving. My Mom wanted to pull her hair out she was so mad at him. I can still hear my Dad re-telling the story and doing just this _awful_ impression of Mom screaming at him as the doctor admitted him to the hospital... She always laughed at him later though..." He finished and let out a chuckle, "I guess she forgave him..."

"They must have really loved each other."

"They did, my Mom was my Father's sug, he'd do anything for her..." He gripped the steering wheel tight, "Except quit the force." The one request he _should_ have obliged. God he missed him and he admired him but, he wasn't going to follow in his foot-steps. Randy wasn't going to work the streets as a detective not a single day longer. No instead he took a job at the local sheriff's office doing desk work on small misdemeanor cases. Of course he hadn't started there yet but he was certain it would be just what he needed and, just what would keep him _safe_. No more close calls because as far as he was concerned that last one was way, WAY too fucking close!

"Baby..." Cody comforted in a gentle tone, squeezing his hand tight. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright," He squeezed back but couldn't take his eyes from the house, "I'll be okay." Or he would try to be anyway, and with Cody by his side he knew he would be just, _not_ as soon as he wanted. Eventually he would be though, with time.

But right now wasn't the right moment for all of that inner turmoil because they were pulling on to the long dirt road that led up to the drive way of his childhood home, relieved to find the gate open on its own. He took a careful breath, forcing a smile before glancing at his lover he was more than eager to introduce and leaned over for a kiss, slowing the car to a steady creep like pace towards the house. "Love you."

"Love you too," Cody returned the wards and a quick kiss and a smile, "Now stop stalling."

"Ouch, _busted_!" He lightened the mood with a laugh, "Can't slip anything passed you can I?"

"Nah!" He gave one more kiss and righted himself in his seat, "Now drive pretty boy I'm getting hungry!"

Randy laughed; Cody was _always_ hungry these days! Ever since he'd kicked that nasty drug habit he'd been trying to watch his food intake but often he gave up and pigged out on something; mostly fruit. Which of course randy _loved_ to watch him eat fruit, especially an orange that typically spewed juice down his chin to his delectable neck where he was _more_ than happy to lick it away...Funny, now that he thought about it they'd had sex just about every time Cody ate an orange and his boy ate them A LOT. Like they kept a huge bag of them in the pantry and several in the fridge; Cody liked them cold…

He brought the car to a stop in front of the house, his foot resting over the break as he took another deep breath. Time to do this...home coming..._thing_. Whatever, it was time. They got out and Randy was quick to take Cody's hand as they approached a short row of steps before the front door. "Ready?" He asked although mainly for himself, smiling nervously as Cody nodded.

"Yep, how about you?"

"As ready as I can be" Oh God! He gave the solid wood door a firm knock, hand squeezing Cody's tight.

"Are you sure that I look alright?" Cody looked down at himself in dark blue jeans and a tight white shirt, "I feel so… _underdressed_."

"You look _fine_ Cody; in fact you look sexy as hell in my jeans." Cody had misplaced so many boxes in the house he hadn't been able to find his clothing that morning so he'd just thrown on a pair of Randy's, much to Randy's delight. "Oh hush your option doesn't count!"

"Oh yeah why's that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you'd think I'd look sexy in a piece of _cheese_ and nothing else! I swear you'd like it if I wore just a thin slice right over my junk and nothing else and cheese isn't even sexy."

"Wait, what kind of cheese?"

"Shh!" Cody laughed and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, "Stop it! We are not seriously talking about cheese right now when I'm about to meet your family!" Randy returned the laugh as he wrapped him in a firm hold with one arm around his waist, kissing his cheek quickly. "Aww come on Cody don't be so worried! I'm sure my family will love you."

"They _do_ know you're _gay_ right? This isn't going to be a huge surprise to them right?-!"

"Of course not," He'd told his mother about Cody just as soon as he'd gotten out of the hospital, and she'd taken the news surprising well. That and the fact that she claimed she already knew that. "And I've told my friends all about you too." And they seemed to know about his being gay too. Which just blew him away because, how could any of them have known? He hid it so well! Didn't he?-?-?

"Oh god..."

Randy laughed at his lover's fearful nervousness as he nuzzled his neck and gave it a tender kiss, "Don't worry Cody," He assured sweetly, "They'll love you, I just know it. What's not to love?"

"See your opinion is totally biased! I'm so doomed!"

"No shit!" Suddenly came a voice Randy recognized as his younger cousin Anthony in a surprised greeting, "Hey guys he's here! Come here you big handsome goon!" Anthony boomed and stepped forward, forcing them into embracing in a brief but, tight hug. "How in the hell are you man?-! It's so good to finally see you out here again!" Anthony was taller than the last time he'd seen him, standing about 6' foot now with short dark brown hair that was trimmed neatly and styled upwards with gel. He was only a few years young but he had enough meat on his bone to pull off twenty eight easy. "I'm good man, good to see you too." He patted his shoulder as he drew back. "But hey man there's someone I want you to meet," He stepped over and gestured to Cody beside him still seemingly nervous and uncertain. "Anthony this is Cody…My fiancé." Boy did that sound strange, the word _fiancé_. He'd never imagined actually being engaged to anyone before but yet asking Cody to be his forever was just too wonderful to pass up or deny. So he hadn't and he hadn't looked back since. Saying fiancé was the only strange part that always made him want to chuckle because, Cody was his, and he didn't need to label him with a ring to prove that. But, for everyone else, Cody was his _fiancé_- or his bride to be as he liked to say and tease Cody with when they were alone.

"It's nice to meet you Antony," Cody shook his hand with a nervous smile, "Randy's told me a lot about you, it's nice to put a name to a face."

"Same here man, good to meet you but I should warn you that we are a very _loud_ family so don't worry if you find everyone shouting for your attention. Otherwise the others might scare you away and then Randy might never some back!"

"Stop your lying Anthony and let those boys in here!" A sweet, kind, warm female voice sounded from somewhere in the house and Randy froze as he recognized his mother's voice from behind his cousin, his heart already racing. "Mom?"

"Randal, my sweet pumpkin!" Randy blinked, still otherwise frozen. Pumpkin?-? She hadn't called him that in YEARS! She came bursting forward out of the house and threw her arms around him in a joyful hug. "My baby boy! Oh how I've missed you!"

Really?-! She sure had a fucked up way of showing it! Over the past year she hadn't said more than ten words to him and she fucking missed him?-! He had half a mind to push her away and rip her a new one! But he didn't; he wouldn't dare! What would his father say?-! He hugged her tight, almost lifting her off the ground and fighting tears as he pressed his face into her neck. God he even missed her smell! The sweet mixture of sunshine and roses, just like her prize winning garden he'd completely forgotten about! "Mom," He whispered to himself, hugging tighter for a brief moment until she made a small pained sound and he quickly nearly released her all together. "It's so good to see you," Because she'd never been willing to visit! "And to hear your voice." Because she'd ignored him for a fucking YEAR!

"It's so good to have you home," She whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, "It just hasn't been the same around here with you."

"I love you Mom," But he was so fucking ANGRY with her! How could she try to push to him out of her life like that?-! Because he was a cop?-! Because he was gay?-! He knew he was supposed to wait until a better time but fuck it he wanted answers! Yes, he loved his mother but, "Where in the hell have you been!" He had really needed her during those trying time with Michael and she couldn't even be bothered to return a fucking phone call! The hurt she caused, oh god it ran so fucking deep it would take YEARS to repair and mend because he'd always be waiting for her to "dump" him again. And why not she'd done it before so what would stop her from doing it again? She'd pushed him away and forgotten about him before so that should it make it all that much easier for her to try it a second time! And for what?-! He didn't even fucking know! Was it the job? Really?-! She'd in a sense disown her own son for following in his beloved fathers foots steps?-!

Apparently so!

"Hush about that now, Pumpkin," She sniffled as she stepped away and let him go with teary eyes and a faltering smile, "My goodness Randal where are your manners!" She laughed weakly and whipped the corner of her eyes, looking at Cody oddly, _fondly_. "Aren't you going to introduce us?-! I know I taught you better manners than this! Who's your friend here? It this Cody?-?"

Randy almost sighed; apparently they weren't talking about this yet. Apparently she wasn't fucking ready! He fought a scowl that he hid behind a blank expression, his heart shaking in his chest with fear and ready to fall apart at any moment. So he reached out and found Cody's hand, pulling it in and squeezing tight, and his whole world felt at peace once more as Cody's fingers wrapped around him and squeezed right back. God he loved him!

He finally nodded as he watched Cody swallow hard out of the corner of his eye, almost fighting a smile at his lovers continued nervousness. "Yes mom this is my Cody. Cody, meet Mom. Mom, meet Cody."

"Hello." Cody greeted softly and gave her a gentle, kind smile, "It's so nice to finally meet you Ms. Orton, Randy sure has missed you." He ducked his gaze nervously towards him and smiled, "He's spoken of you quite often." Only he wasn't happy when he mentioned her and truthfully, he had mentioned her only to complain about the pain she continued to cause. But of course he left that part out. They shook hands. She seemed so nice and gentle wearing a soft yellow sun dress with light white flowers; her soft blonde hair combed neatly and blowing gently in the cool breeze. "Names Stacy since my boy forgot to mention that," She was so warm, her smile even Cody thought could actually light up the world on a cloudless, bright shiny day summer day. "It's very nice to meet you Cody. You aren't afraid are you? I'm sure my son has told you many scary things about this little town and his wretched old mother!" Both Cody and Randy jerked back at that. His wretched old mother?-! Is that what she thought she was?-?-? Fucking hell they really, REALLY need to fucking TALK. "No, no it's alright, I'm very happy to meet you…and everyone else." He smiled back and gave Randy's hand a tighter squeeze, "You all seem very nice…" Meaning he wasn't worried about anyone "gay bashing" or trying to chase them off with burning pitch forks and bibles but, her, Randy's mother, he was _definitely_ worried about.

"Well this party's not going to get started with us just standing out here," She sniffled and caught a tear dashing down her cheek, "Let's go inside before the others ambush you boys at the door. Come on now there's plenty to eat and everyone's just so excited that you've come!" They smiled but Randy found himself frozen in place again, too afraid to take another step into the home he hadn't felt welcome in for so many years… Since his father died… Fuck this was going to be so _hard_.

His mother went into the house and Cody followed, tugging on his hand as he took a quiet deep breath, resisting the urge to hang his head. His mother was _avoiding_ him, almost like she didn't even want him there! Fuck maybe this was a huge mistake because he could already feel himself starting to crumble beneath her gaze and something told him, she was _hiding_ something. Something BIG. He could see it in her eyes!

Anthony suddenly popped out from behind the door as it closed behind the, grabbed Cody by the shoulder and guiding him away, "Stick with me or they'll mob you with questions," Anthony warned as he gestured to the living room at the end of the hallway by the stairs, "But don't worry everyone's real nice here…"

Randy picked up the pace to catch up but just as he passed his mother she put her arm around him and it almost scared the shit out of him but he caught his fearful instinct to jerk away and carefully draped his arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk slowly down the hallway; smiling as Cody was lead further ahead by a very excited Anthony. He used to hold her like this all the time…He used to enjoy her leaning on him and giving her a strong hug that told him just how much she loved him and now fuck, it had been so long he'd almost forgotten what it felt like!

"I'm so sorry honey," His mother startled him again with her soft words and an apology. "There are things that happened here that you don't know about yet and I just couldn't be the one to tell you. I _wanted_ to, believe me I did but it just wasn't my place baby, it just wasn't." He stopped them, "Wait," He was so lost, "Mom what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"You know your mother loves you, don't you Pumpkin? I may have been absent this past year but your mother always loved you and no matter what that will never change. Whether your gay, straight, policeman, fireman, hell even an damn bum mooching off the welfare system I'd still be your number one fan-"

"Then where have you been?-!" He almost jerked away again. "What the hell Mom you wouldn't even call me back!"

She glared up at him but not in an angry way, more like an irritated mother readying to scold her son. It felt nice. "Excuse you don't you speak that way to me!" She scolded firmly and Randy almost smiled. "Your father and I taught you better than that and I won't have you using those foul words in my home." She dropped her arm away and came to stand before him, fussing with the buttons on his dark blue shirt and straightening them in their holes. Just like she used to do to his Dad every morning before he went off to work. "Now you stop giving your old mother a hard time and just listen for a moment alright?" He nodded, looking down at her and fighting more angry tears. Finally she was ready to talk and yeah, he was going to shut the fuck up and _listen_. Because whatever her reason for pushing him away like she had, HAD to be good. It just had to be or he was going to fucking _lose_ it.

"After you left," She began with a shaky sigh, smoothing her hand down the front of his shirt and now fussing over a small wrinkle there, "I was very angry with you but, so happy at the same time. It was difficult because all I wanted is for my little boy to be happy and even though I didn't like what you were doing, I was so proud of you. I still am. You've turned into quite a remarkable young man Randal, and your mother loves you _very_ much." But? He tensed, he sensed a HUGE but coming on! "But I was just beside myself with grief, I thought you were doing this to punish me or to get back at me for letting your father die." She looked up, stopping him before he could even start. What in the hell was she saying?-! He'd NEVER think something so horrible, so WRONG! Oh god he didn't blame her at all!-! "I know that's not true, Pumpkin, I figured that out once I calmed down. It was just all the years of being angry with your father and then you leave and I just got angry all over again. But…You're _far_ more important to me than my stupid anger and I swear to you I was going to call to try and plan a visit." Then why hadn't she? Why had she stayed away for so long?-? "But, well,…You know how your Mother just can't keep secrets? You know how terrible I am at not spilling the beans and getting my mouth into trouble?-?" Yes he knew that part of her well, his father used to scold her for ruining birthday and Christmas presents all the time. She just got so excited, it was so cute Randy thought. Because she wouldn't mean to but somehow the gift or surprise would somehow find her lips and find its way out to the one person it shouldn't have. Randy always figured it was just because she was an honest person but, that might have changed over the past year. He might have been wrong about that theory. And yeah, so, he did know that about her but, what did _that_ have to do about _this_?-?

He nodded, remembering her request for open ears and remained silent. She smiled and patted his shoulder, "Well then that explains part one of why I couldn't even return your calls Pumpkin, I have a HUGE surprise for you."

He frowned hard, his mouth falling open in an angry outburst of swears and frustrated huffs. God where was Cody when he needed him! "Stop it!" He put his hand up in a desperate ceasing gesture. "Mom please just tell me what's going on! I don't know what you're talking about or why you'd do this!" He couldn't fucking take this anymore! Why wouldn't she just fucking SAY IT?-! Whatever it was she should just fucking SAY IT!-! "I just want to know why you fucking hate me!-!"

She gasped in outrage, eyes growing wide. Shit, he hadn't meant to say that! Oh god oh shit OH GOD! Instantly she grabbed his chin, yanking it down to her level before he could even blink. "Randal Keith Orton don't you EVER speak to your mother that way again! I could never hate you!"

"Then where have you been?-! Why couldn't you even talk to me?-! I need you and you weren't there!"

"I couldn't be there for you because you needed me to be there for you HERE!" She let go of his chin and whirled around, "Come here!" She said and he followed, hot on her heels and still reeling. What the fuck had she meant that by her needed her here?-! That wasn't not what he'd fucking needed!-!

They walked a few steps down the hallway and turned towards the stair case, his mother leading them to the second story and to his old childhood room at the end of the wide walk way. They stopped at the door, is mother turning and calling out to someone but he had missed who. His heart was _pounding_ in his ears, ready to break at any fucking second!

"Damn it Mom tell me what's going on!" He begged her but before she could answer another door at the opposite end of the entry way opened and his jaw dropped. A familiar face greeted him with a wide smile, her long brown hair even longer than he remembered and flowing gracefully down her back and along her shoulders and arms. He just couldn't believe it, "Samantha?-!" No fucking way! What in the hell was she doing there?-! He hadn't spoken to her in-in months!

"Randy!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran to him, throwing her arms around him for a tight hug. "Oh my god it's so good to see you!" She was so light he could have picked her up and shook her about like she was nothing but, of course he didn't! They broke apart and she kept hold of his hands, squeezing them tight with excitement shinnying all over her pretty face. He'd missed her too but, how awkward was this! "Yeah you too!" He tried to mimic her excitement, "Um, um how-uh, how are you?" He stuttered and mentally kicked himself. Fucking SHIT! How fucking awkward seeing as how _she_ was the last women he'd slept with! And seeing as how that was the last thing he and Sam had done together as well! Shit shit shit! Cody! Where in the hell was Cody?-!

"I'm great actually and yourself?"

"Good just…" He hesitated as he looked back and forth between his mother and Samantha who exchanged a quick but knowing look. "Just trying to figure out what's going on around here." Would someone PLEASE tell him what the fuck was going on?-! Was this it?-! Was Samantha the big surprise?-! Surely not!

"Randy? You up here?" He finally heard Cody's voice and turned just in time to see him make the last step up the stairs, "Oh hey there you are…" Cody sighed softly, "Anthony said to come find you?" Randy frowned, sure he was happy Cody was there but, he hadn't verbally asked for him so…What in the hell was Anthony talking about? He shook it off and took hold of Cody's hip and gently tugged him closer. It didn't matter, Cody was there now and he finally felt safe again.

"Actually, sorry, that was us." Sam explained briefly and gave Cody a welcoming smile, "Don't worry Randy I'm not going to hate on your boyfriend."

"Fiancé," He corrected but let Cody go. He just…_wanted_ her to know that.

"Right, him either." She grabbed Cody in a quick hug and cupped his face with a soft sigh, "Damn you're one good looking dude," She smiled wide, "And now that I see you I just _know_, _for sure_, that _I_ didn't turn Randy gay because _you_ are fucking gorgeous, and _you_ are enough to turn anyone gay." She gave him a peck on the lips, "Yeah yeah yeah I _know_, Randy was born gay and all that but honey, _**you**_ seal the deal."

"Why thank you." Cody smirked and seemed smug, eyes bright with confidence and pride. "You're quite beautiful yourself."

"Oh you are just _perfect_! Randy is so lucky."

Cody still smiled but slowly shook his head, "No I'm lucky to have Randy. _He's_ perfect but, something tells me you already knew that."

"Smart guy," She said with a wink. "Randy picked himself a winner."

"He's also standing _right here_," Randy objected with a slight laugh, glancing back and forth between them and his smile grew. At least this wasn't turning out to be a disaster; Sam and Cody seemed to just…_click_ if that made sense. They weren't good friend but, they _could_ be. And Randy was happy to be in the middle.

"Come on, there's someone really special that I want you two to meet." Sam broke away after another moment of cooing over Cody's handsomeness and waved his mother away kindly, "I've got it from here Stacy you're safe to go check on the stuff in the oven."

"Oh!" His mother gasped in remembrance, "My brownies! Oh heavens I forgot all about them!" Her eyes grew wide as she hurried off and down the stairs quickly and quietly; leaving just the three of them standing there in the wide entry way, just outside his childhood bedroom door…

"Now try to keep it down she's been pretty fussy this morning," Samantha explained quielty as she turned and opened the door, revealing his once light blue walls had been painted a light shade of pink with white playful pony wall paper lining the boarders around the ceiling. There was a crib, a tall pink one surrounded by pink sheer curtains and in front of the window he used to sneak out of so many years ago. He held his breath as they continued on inside, looking around and finding everything to be in pink or white and so many Disney character stuffed animals they were crammed onto tall pink bookcases and arranged neatly and in order. His room was a _nursery_. That's what he was seeing…But…Why?-?-?

He followed her quietly up to the crib, peeking in and seeing a small set of bright blue eyes shining up at him, wide and innocent. "Wow Samantha she's beautiful!" He said quietly, smiling down at the little baby all cozy in her light pink one snap, forgetting all questions and just gazing at her fondly.

"Her name's Alana." Samantha said as she leaned over and carefully scooped the pretty little doll out of her crib, smiling wider as she brought her closer for a better look.

"Hi there baby girl," He said to her gently, running a tender finger down her soft short little arm, "You sure are a pretty little thing aren't you? You've got your mothers looks that's for sure."

"Hmm well, _mostly_," Samantha sighed softly, smiling at her fondly, _proudly_. "She has _your_ eyes..." WHAT!-!-!-! Randy jerked back, "Wha...wait-WAIT!" He blinked and tried to comprehend her words but for the life of him they just wouldn't sink in! "What are you saying?-!" Oh god did she just fucking say HIS eyes?-! HIS?-! "She's-she's _mine_?-!"

"She's _ours_." Samantha informed as she grabbed a small bottle from beside the crib on a small pink table and placed it to Alana's small baby mouth, "Isn't she beautiful Randy? My God she looks so much like you."

What the FUCK?-! "Why didn't you tell me?-!" He was suddenly mad, his face turning red, "What the hell Samantha?-!" How could she keep something like this from him?-! They had a daughter for fucks sake! That wasn't something she _nor_ his mother had any right to keep from him! "How could you do this?-!"

"Shh! Watch your language!" She glared up for only a second, _still_ smiling as if she'd done nothing wrong. "I _wanted_ to tell you but I knew how important going to Las Vegas was for you and when you left you made it pretty clear that you never wanted to come back. I didn't want to drop this on you when you'd _just_ moved. Besides I didn't find out till about five months into the pregnancy because I was still acting normal until suddenly I gained twenty pounds and started throwing up in the mornings. And by then I hadn't heard from you very much at all and I seriously didn't think you'd even believe me unless you actually _saw_ her."

"She's my daughter, _Samantha_," He hissed softly threw his teeth, "I would have come back for her!" In a fucking heartbeat! This was some scary business but Alana was his daughter and he instantly regretted not being there for her already! How could everyone fucking keep this from him?-! Why hadn't anyone even HINTED?-!

"Yes but," She looked up again, her smile widening as she found Cody wide eyed behind them. "You never would have met Cody."

Randy's face fell. Shit. **Cody**! Oh god he must be freaking out by now!-! He turned and found him gapping in shock, pale as a freshly cleaned sheet. "Hey..." He went to him and touched his cheek in concern, oh god what if Cody didn't want a kid?-! What if this scared him off completely?-! Fuck Randy was terrified too so he understood but it was sinking in fast that now he had certain things to do, certain responsibilities he was happy to fulfill. He could only hope that Cody would want the same things! "You alright?" Please please please! Don't let him be afraid!

"Uh, uh _yeah_." Cody stuttered slightly before snapping his mouth shut. "Don't-Don't worry about me."

Oh but he _was_ worried. Especially now! "I promise we'll talk about this later," He wasn't going to assume that Cody would stay now that there was a child in the mix, how could he? A baby was a HUGE responsibility and they'd only _just_ moved and started fresh. Honestly he wouldn't blame Cody if he bailed and went back home because this was just too much. After all he'd pushed Cody pretty hard by moving him out of his home town to a tiny suburb and changed his entire life set up completely. Except his medical school issues; those they had sorted out and effectively taken care of what with the help of Michael's money Randy hadn't had to give back so now Cody was enrolled and starting his next rotation in the fall. Which now as he thought about it became another reason that might make Cody just turn and,...turn and…_walk away_…

"You-You want to see her?" He asked carefully; he had to be sure!

Cody nodded quickly; his eyes brightening briefly threw the fear and panic clouding them to shiny yet dim orbs of terrified blue. And Randy was right there with him, just as scared, just as uncertain and terrified. Could he even be a good father?-? Would he fuck this up just like he had so many other important things in his life?-! And he had every right to fear because without Cody by his side…He just didn't know if he could do it. He just didn't know if he was strong enough or _good_ enough to be anyone's father!

He stepped aside to let Cody move closer, grabbing his hand just as soon as he could reach it and squeezing it tight, relief flooding threw him as Cody instantly squeezed back. "She's a DOLL." Cody said in awe as he brought his hand up to her, smiling wide as she grabbed his finger and held on to it; her tiny fingers gripping tight. "She's _perfect_…"

"Isn't she?" Samantha agreed in a soft tone, gazing down at her with a wide, adoring smile as Randy stepped in closer and took his first long look at his…his _daughter_. She was quite beautiful with her almost invisible soft light brown hair and perfect little face and the cutest little nose he recognized to be definitely from _his_ side of the family. And her eyes too, she definitely had his eyes. God she was beautiful! Unlike anything he'd ever seen before and he already loved her so incredibly hard!

"I-I-I'll just leave you two to talk." Cody said after a moment and stepped away, carefully removing Alana's fingers from around him slowly.

"Wait just a sec," Samantha asked softly, "I need to talk to both of you because this concerns little Alana and where she's going to stay while I'm deployed to IRAQ."

"Deployed?-!" Randy's voice rose an octave as he tore his eyes away from Alana, "You're in the army?-!"

"Air force actually, and I signed up just after you left."

"Jesus Samantha," He breathed in worry, "How long are you going out there for?"

"A year," She sighed hard, "And _believe_ me I don't want to go. I'd give anything to stay here with Alana."

"We'll take good care of her..." Cody offered in a timid tone, biting his bottom lip briefly. "If-If that's what you're getting at..."

"It is but I'm sure you two have _a lot_ to discuss before I leave next week so just take your time and let me know what you've decided, Alana can stay with your mother until you're ready."

"Next week?-!" Randy repeated in horror. What the fuck next fucking WEEK?-! Okay Randy, don't panic! This would all work out they just needed to hit the store and buy like, EVERYTHING and then baby proof the house and rearrange schedules…They could do all of that in a week right?-! Fuck!-!-! They were going to have to! He'd only just met her and the thought of being away from her was too much to even bare! He just loved her so completely, so instantly!

"Sorry I thought I'd have more time but they called me last week and told me to pack up for deployment." Samantha said as she set the bottle down and placed Alana carefully against her shoulder, "Listen if you guys need more time Alana can always stay here until you've gotten settled."

"There's not much to decide if Cody's on board," Randy stated with a nod, "Alana will stay with us." He added firmly as he put his arm around Cody's waist, pulling him close and wished so much that he could tell him how wonderful he really was. Without hesitation Cody just accepted the news of Alana and although he seemed nervous, he was still there! He hadn't run away or tried to back out; he'd instantly accepted that she would stay with them! God he was so lucky! SO fucking lucky!-! "I love you." he whispered to him and pressed his lips to his ears, "I love you so much," More than he could ever describe.

"Here, you want to hold her?" Samantha suddenly offered to Randy and as he nodded she carefully placed her in his arms, everyone sighing in relief as he brought her against his chest securely and held her just right.

Cody peeked over his shoulder; smiling again as he brought his hand up and again she grabbed his index finger and held on tight. "I think she likes you," Randy whispered and Cody laughed softly, "I think so too."

"So, you're really okay with this?" He whispered, looking back and forth between them but mostly staying on Cody. "You want to stay with us?"

"Of course I want to stay baby," Cody whispered and gave his ear a tender nuzzle but quickly went back to gazing at the beautiful baby girl clutching onto his finger, "How could anyone say no to you? Or to _her_?" Randy smiled and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his gaze joining Cody's on little Alana starring up at him with wide, innocent, curious eyes with a faint smile over her tiny little lips. Cody was right how could anyone say no to her? She was absolutely _perfect_.

They just stood there smiling down at her for a long moment, in awe over every little thing she did and _beyond_ excited. What did their future hold now with little Alana in the picture? Neither of them was very sure but one thing they were both _entirely_ certain of as they stared down into that beautiful baby's eyes was that neither of them would ever leave her. Nor each other.

_Ever_.

The End

_Yay! It's finally finished!-!-! Over all I am proud of this beast as it is over two hundred thousand words O_O Only regret is that I wish I had more patients so that this could have been a little more in depth because I ended up cutting a few characters and some I had smaller parts that I decided not to pursue. Again it's the whole patients thing :X. So really thank you to everyone for reading and don't be afraid to look for more fics in the future ;) I've got quite a few on the way!_


End file.
